


开苞-导演剪辑版

by ad50302742



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boss John, Bottom Sherlock, Desperation, Dubious Consent, First Time, Jealous John, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Romance, Slash, Sounding, Spanking, Top John, Virgin Sherlock, rentboy sherlock, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 54,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这应该完全是个生意。作为一个有虐待狂倾向的黑手党Boss，约翰早就知道他的玩具只是因为钱在这儿的。作为一个受虐狂男妓，夏洛克好得令人难以置信。他们并不知道……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deflowered - Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344687) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> 这篇是《开苞》的导演剪辑版，看过电影的都知道是什么意思。本篇对《开苞》进行了扩写，闪回了夏洛克的过去，更多更详细的性爱描写，更多的剧情。  
> 感谢墨教授和Lesley1215翻译的《开苞》，链接http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-98463-1-1.html，我取用了其中的一些语句，用粗体标出，这些语句基本与《开苞》相同，只是有些细微处不一样。  
> 我的翻译全是通过翻译软件翻完后再逐字逐句的改成符合原句意思的句子，另外还加上自己的意译，比较生硬，但我保证我尽心尽力的去搞清每句话的意思，尽量不翻错。  
> 原文现在29/47，作者每个周一更新一次。目前手头有几章存货，我会翻完一章就把上一章贴出，更新应该有保证。  
> 此文因为人物背景设定的关系有语言相对比较粗俗，我脑里对应的词汇也就那么几个，不知道能不能翻出这种感觉来。  
> 有姑娘说要帮我整理整理词句通顺啥的，我很感谢，但我怕到时候看到我的翻译不是想帮忙而是想拿砖头砸死我了……大部分人都希望自己的作品能有人看到，即便会被披的体无完肤。  
> 所以……就让暴风雨来的猛烈些吧！（握拳）
> 
> 最后感谢Lorelei_Lee给我的授权，顺说我申请时用的是IloveJohnlock这个号。

第一章：序

Violet Sigerson快死了。

一个有趣可爱的女人，曾经生活那么充实，她终于被癌症打败。医院员工已经把她转移到了一个私人病房，因此她可以平静的和她的亲人说再见。

只有两个人坐在Violet身边，他们都十分清楚在他们亲爱的教友永远闭上眼睛之前只有几个小时。

他们中的一个是Doris Adler，Violet最好的——也是唯一的——朋友。自从那天Doris那有好奇心的小女孩偷看了一眼穿过公园的婴儿车后他们就成为好朋友了。Violet刚出生的儿子正躺在里面，而小Irene惊呼着那是一个天使，想知道推车的女人是不是圣母玛利亚。

回忆让Doris的脸上展现了一个苍白的笑容，这已经是五年前的事了。她急切的视线游荡的穿过床注视着Violet的儿子。他瘦瘦的身躯因精力用尽倒在一边，靠着椅子的扶手，他睡着了。

以前那个无忧无虑，快乐的孩子在过去的几个月已经变成了一个安静、阴沉的男孩，因为她的母亲与疾病做着斗争。Doris不是第一次想知道，他超群的智慧是会是让他处于优势还是劣势。

她轻轻叹了口气。

他比医生说的知道的还多。他比起他这个年纪的孩子们更能顺利理解那些单词，那些概念，那些联系。

一方面，他对局势的掌控让Doris稍后免于斟酌词汇痛苦的向他解释每件事，同时也让她免于决定该告诉他多少，而且还要保证不会让他难受。另一方面，放在他肩上的担子即使对于一个成年人来说也太重了，但目前为止他已经表现得十分勇敢了。

医院床单下有什么移动了，Doris快速的把注意力放到她的朋友身上，后者轻叹了口气慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“Doris。”她轻声说。

“我在，亲爱的。”Doris迅速的回应并握住她软软的，垂在毯子上的手，“我在这儿。”

做了一个虚弱的手势，Violet要她靠近些。

她直到Doris的耳朵凑近了Violet的嘴巴才说话。

“把Sherlock带给他父亲。”她异常安静的道。

Doris畏缩了一下。

“你认为这是个好主意吗？”

“总比让他变成孤儿好。”

“我能……”

“他们不会把他留给你的。”Violet轻轻地反驳她。“你离婚了，而且你不是亲属。”

Doris叹了口气，他知道Violet是对的。她一个人带女儿就很困难了，她的前夫消失去了某个国外而她得到的福利远远不够。

她手上意外的强烈压力迫使Doris再次抬头。

“答应我，Doris，把他带给Sherrinford Holmes。”

“好吧，我答应你。我应该叫醒Sherlock，那样你……”Doris不能控制自己的情感，眼泪涌上了她的眼睛，她的喉咙哽咽。

Violet转过头充满爱意的凝视着她的儿子。

“等一会儿。”她轻声的对Doris说。“我等一会儿在告诉他。”她闭上了眼睛。“我可怜的，亲爱的男孩。”她的呼吸缓慢，她再次沉入了睡眠。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一个小时后，Violet醒了。她一张开眼睛，她发现她自己看着Sherlock警觉的脸，一个温柔的微笑展现在她嘴角。

“Sherlock，我的小天使。”她亲切的道，伸出手。

Sherlock靠近了她让他的母亲尽可能的拥抱住他。

“妈妈。”他在她颈间低语。

“哦，Sherlock……”她轻声的叹息，用一只手轻抚他黑色蓬乱的卷发，“我漂亮的小男孩，对不起。”

“我也是，妈妈。”Sherlock低喃。“我不想你……我不想，我不想！”

Doris站起来转身走了。眼泪顺着她的脸流下，而且她不想让别人看见。当一切结束时，她会安慰Sherlock，她会坚强。但如果现在她让他看到她的痛苦的话她就做不到这些了。

“我亲爱的。”Violet低喃，她的声音浓厚。“她不由我决定。只是好好的并且听Doris阿姨的话。”她在他的卷发上印上一个轻吻。

“我……我爱你，妈妈。”Sherlock抽噎。

“我也爱你。”Violet带着疲惫的笑容说道。“我永远爱你。”她闭上了眼睛，时间到了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

她的心脏狂跳，Doris拨打了从信息服务处收到的号码。

“Holmes。”一个男性的声音回道。

“Holmes先生？Sherrinford Holmes？”Doris试探的问道。

“有话请讲。”

“我是Doris Adler。我是Violet的朋友……”

“Violet？”他惊讶的喊道。“什么……她怎么了？”

Doris重重吞咽了一下。

“她死了，Holmes先生。”

“哦。”沉默。“什么时候。”他安静的问，他的声音听起来很难过。

“十天前。”

“那现在送花圈太迟了。”他清了清喉咙。“你为什么打电话？她有什么债务没偿还吗？”

Doris深吸了口气。“不，她没有债务。她……有个孩子。”

“这又怎么了……”

“请让我说完，Holmes先生。这也是你的孩子。”她闭上了眼睛。感谢老天，她说出来了。

“我的……孩子？”他慢慢的问。“但怎么会……”

“我确信你知道是怎么回事。”Doris回答，比她预想的更咄咄逼人。“Violet告诉我她和你外遇了一年多，然后你和你的妻子，一个已经有了你儿子的女人和好了。”

“是的，Mycroft是唯一的……”他轻声说道，像被打击到了。

“Violet直到你离开两个月以后才意识到她怀孕了。”Doris继续，比之前有礼。“她从未想要你知道。”

“但为什么？我不会……”

“你该知道她是多么骄傲的一个人。”Doris简单的道。

“是的……她是，而且还很漂亮。那么漂亮，而她的笑容……”他顿住了。“那这孩子应该差不多六岁了？”

“是的，他的名字叫Sherlock。”

“Sherlock……”他沉思的道。当他再次说话时声音轻快了起来。“下周带把他带来给我，我会给你地址。”

“给你？”

“是的，这是Violet想要的，不是吗？让我陪他成长，和他哥哥在一起。”他停顿了一会儿。“Adler小姐，他是我的儿子，我向你保证他不想要我的任何东西的。”

“我想你的妻子完全不会欣喜若狂。”Doris说，声音透着忧虑。

通讯的另一端，Sherrinford Holmes大声喊出。“让我来搞定我妻子。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

几天后，Doris和Irene还有Sherlock坐在餐桌旁，她决定现在是时候提出那个她避免了很长一段时间的微妙话题了。

“Sherlock？”

“唔嗯嗯嗯，”Sherlock咕哝，他的嘴里塞满了土豆，看着Irene把他的肉切开放进他的盘子里。Sherlock能自己完美的做到这事，但Irene——比他年长四岁——显然崇拜他而且喜欢照顾他。此外，除去他无限的好奇心，Sherlock基本上又懒又冷漠，他非常高兴什么时候有人为他做了什么事因此他可以不用自己做。尤其是比起擦他的鼻子或者系鞋带而他正忙着某些重要事情——整理他的思路，之类的——的时候。

“三十四。”他盯着他的食物道。“豌豆，在我的盘子里。”他用一种居高临下的眼神解释道，但这并不适合他胖乎乎，孩子般的脸，而且还让Doris每次都想笑。她知道最好还是克制一点，否则她会挑起他壮观的怒气，当他觉得自己是十分严肃的投入某样事物之时。

“Sherlock，下周我要把你带给你的父亲。”Doris慌忙的说，迅速的感到有些惭愧，为了她没能更柔和的告诉他这件事。

Sherlock大大的，浅灰色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他。他吞下了他的土豆狐疑的道：“我没有父亲。”

“你当然有，傻孩子！”Irene回应了他。“每个人都有父亲。”

“你也没有！”Sherlock抗议。

“我有！”

“你没有！”

“就是有！”

“那他现在在哪儿？”

“没人知道。”Irene几乎傲慢的说。“但他以前和我们住在一起。”

Sherlock默默把这新数据储存起来然后才转头看向Doris。

“我不能待在这儿吗？”他的大眼睛露出从没有人能抗拒的恳求神色。

Doris叹气。“这是你要走的路。家庭服务中心已经送了一封信来，我几年前和你父亲谈过，他很想见你。”

“为什么？”Sherlock问，好像那没什么意义。“他都不认识我。”

Doris对无法回答这个问题，所以她换了个话题。“你要有一个新家了。你要和你的父亲还有他的妻子住在一起，还有……只是想想，Sherlock！你要有个哥哥了。他的名字叫Mycroft而且他比你年长几岁。”

Sherlock也没说一句话的就把这些新数据储存起来。然后他的表情灿烂了起来。“太好了！我终于有人可以扮演海盗和寻宝了。”

“海盗游戏很无聊。”Irene发出嘶嘶声。

“才不！一直玩娃娃才无聊。”

“Sherlock！Irene！”Doris呵斥，把争吵扼杀在萌芽状态。“够了！你们俩！”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

20年后……

“你真的要穿着这个出去？”Irene问，看着Sherlock在镜子前平整他的外套。

“你问了我多少次了？”Sherlock慢吞吞的回答。

“我仍然可以拒绝他们（blow them off）。”Irene建议。  
（blow them off）还有一个意思“为某人咬”你懂得……

Sherlock的嘴角抽搐了一下，露出一个不情愿的被逗乐的微笑。“这词选得真有趣。”

Irene给了他一个恶毒的注视。

“你不会取消的。”Sherlock坚定的宣布。“你一周前就宣布了，而我的决定才是最终的。”

“好吧！”Irene说着转过就走，但到门口她听力了下来，从她的肩膀嘲弄的看向他。“你的愿望就是我的命令。如果这样的收入机会变成了——或许我可以加上‘非强迫性的’——我不会让它从我的指尖溜走。”她再一次扭头看他。“不要让我难堪。”在她离开房间前她最后告诫道。

Sherlock完全没受影响，他再一次检查了一下镜子里的形象。今晚，他要在Irene的妓院中把他的童贞献给出价最高的那人。

他只是希望他不会无聊。

他坚定的压下涌向他胃部的悸动的感觉，客观来讲，他生命中经历过比第一次肛交还糟糕的事。

焦虑绝对毫无逻辑。


	2. 竞拍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来发了第一章后来搞来搞去被我删除了……ORZ，想在搞好了那就放上第二章吧……

第二章：竞拍

**John** **华生——或者说那位医生（The Doctor** **——一个曾被他所不喜的名号，但最终他还是接受了）此时有点无聊。**

**他的上一个性爱娃娃不得不消失了，因为他永远不知道什么时候该说话什么时候该闭嘴。** 那个该死的婊子以为他可以把他出卖给警察。太糟糕了许多伦敦的警察还要靠John罩着呢，不管他们合同上怎么说。这个小混蛋已经不记得黑手党的手能伸多长，它可长着呢。

但这仍是奇耻大辱，John失去了他唯一的休闲活动，无聊让他心情更不好。

 **他的朋友Mike Stamford** **，一个在John** **还未成为“The Doc** **”或“Boss** **”的旧时结交的老朋友，** 是唯一一个敢把他拉出来的人，那是因为他们那相当长时间的友谊。其他人都曾经借口过他们生意上有紧急的事物要处理而离开。

迈克在这个家族里跟了John很长一段时间了，还被John提升到了他的顾问的位置。没有其他人像他一样了解John 华生正处于一种地狱般的坏心情中。

“你为什么不试试一个专业人士？”迈克故意用漫不经心的语气说道。但John阴沉的一瞥让他退缩了一下。“我的意思是，至少这些人知道他们要做什么，更多的乐趣，更少的麻烦。”当迈克看到John仍然持怀疑态度，他补充道：“只是暂时的，直到有啥东西出现让你的床长期保持温暖。至少考虑一下，John尼，顺便也想想我们，当你这个样子的时候可不太容易相处。所以回到那里，让自己今晚试试一些特别的东西吧。”

**John** **从鼻子里哼了一声。**

更少的麻烦，确实是这样。如果这时那儿有啥他可以用的，那确实是更少的麻烦。 **上一次的抹杀行动在警察那边造成了不少的骚乱，** 他还不得不确保警督迪莫克的调查跑进死胡同而不是直接向他坦白的交代。

 **但是更多的乐趣？John** **怀疑。John** **从来不喜欢在那些他伸手就能免费得到的东西上破费。** 另一方面……他从餐馆或派对上带回来的漂亮服务员和酒吧老板也是完全免费的，他们从没让没在他家里享受到免费食宿或补偿的焦躁持续太长时间，他们会开始要求手表和真丝衬衫。而他们中的大多数人都很坚定的不愿意满足他异乎寻常的偏好，John叹气。

他以前去过妓院，但在那些时候他通常喜欢情人在身边相伴，无论何时他想要就能要，可以这么说。至少卖淫是一个诚实的业务，嗯，除了他们通常假装享受这个事实在原则上令John讨厌。另一方面……他付钱，他的玩具做要求的事。他的愿望实现，欲望满足。他们的热情真的假的有那么重要吗？

也许不。

 **所以John** **——十分勉强地——同意了Stamford** **的建议，然后在傍晚的时候去了勉强合他胃口的Adler** **女士的高级会所。** 一个精明的女人——不只是喜欢与基佬为伴，也是一个非常聪明，有野心，爱算计的商人——她在几年前就成功建立了一个收容用来满足男性顾客的专门男妓的房子来微妙的平衡她自己的行为。

Adler小姐的建筑是一幢多层的，维多利亚风格的房子，坐落在这体面城市的一条小路的半途中。John让他的司机停下并离开，然后再找个地方停车。John会在他需要司机来接他时发短信给他。

尽管John已经好几个月都没有去过了，但他仍然受到了礼遇并被领进了一楼巨大的客厅。

Adler小姐的房子并不是一个你可以在Soho或者伦敦其他地区发现的那种便宜的，破旧的房子。房间挑高，充满了灯光，装饰着优雅的家具，其中一些还是古董。除了巨大的客厅，还有几个增加亲密的房间，员工可以为那些非正式的会面坐下来与潜在客户进行接触，当然楼上的卧室也包含了根据宾客不同口味而准备的一些小道具，而且每间都有一个巨大、舒适的床。

John承认在这儿的一些客人已经准备好了，而他在和其他客人聊天的过程中发现 **今天会有一个新男孩的初夜要被拍卖，而出价最高的买家将能得到那个第一夜。**

这是不寻常的，即使是一家妓院，这唤起了John的好奇心，为一个男妓开苞不是没有吸引力。他已经很长时间没有是某人的第一个男人了。

 **竞拍还有半小时，而John** **设法搞到了更多关于这个神秘男孩的消息，但是他只知道了他的名字（Sherlock** **），还有他的性格有些怪但是干什么都很出色这些基本的情况，以及……** 他找不到任何其他客人。他有不同的感觉，他们会用某事来阻止他竞标。

经过与安保人员的交流和一些小提示，John至少知道了 **Sherlock** **虽然已经为Adler** **小姐工作了6** **个月但贞操一直毫发未损。** 这在妓院里是非常不寻常的，John已经完全忘记了他无聊这一点。

当Adler小姐终于来到她的客人们中间——衣冠楚楚，和往常一样很有品位，但有点过头——并宣布这场拍卖开始之后，John环顾房间，想一睹这个神秘的Sherlock的样子，但尽管其他一些员工在场，Sherlock却用他的缺席来展现他的杰出。

即使没有视觉刺激， **竞拍价仍涨得如此飞快简直让** **John** **吃惊。**

**他多等了几分钟，然后叫出了自己的买价。沉默顿时降临了，因为其他所有的客人都在试图去消化他为了这个雏妓的初夜所愿意支付的价钱。**

震惊和惊讶——但是也有嫉妒——展现在其他人的脸上，但只有Adler小姐笑得像一只抓住了金丝雀的猫，当John挤开人群，写了张支票递给她的时候。

她折好支票，放进钱包，并护送他去了二楼，专门为更富有的客户准备的更好的房间。她用优雅的姿态示意一扇门。

**“希望你能度过一个非常愉快的夜晚，医生。”Adler** **小姐道，然后走开了，随着呼吸轻声哼唱。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Doris Adler_ _领着Sherlock_ _到了Holmes_ _先生等着他们的房子，当他们按铃的时候一位年长的女人——自称是哈德森太太打开了门，然后领着他们并告诉他们哪儿是Holmes_ _先生的书房，他会在那儿接待他们。Sherlock_ _的小手紧紧的抓着Doris_ _的手指，当哈德森太太把他们领到目的地时她让他们单独留下一会儿然后去书房宣布他们来了，Doris_ _抓住机会弯下腰和Sherlock_ _说话。_

_“你不需要害怕。”她对他低声安慰道。_

_“我知道，Doris_ _阿姨。”Sherlock_ _低声回应，接着又用比Doris_ _以前曾听过的更小的声音道：“我还是我，稍稍的。”_

_“一切都会好的。”Doris_ _向他保证，“你看着吧。”_

_Sherlock_ _勇敢地点头，下巴抬起，Doris_ _看着不禁微笑。不一会儿，哈德森太太再次站在他们身边，拉开了门，Doris_ _拉着Sherlock_ _跨过门槛，一个身材高大，有着高高颧骨的纤瘦的男人接近了他们，他淡绿色的眼睛张开，视线固定在小男孩握着她的手上。_

_“Sherlock_ _……”他的声音背叛了他的情感，他在男孩面前蹲下。_

_Doris_ _看到Holmes_ _先生沙色的头发整齐的分开，但仍然看起来像是刚刚用他的手梳理过的。Sherlock_ _不是唯一一个因为这次会面正在经历焦虑的人。_

_“爸爸？”Sherlock_ _小心的回应，移动着好像要藏到Doris_ _身后。但当他看到那男人明显的笑容，他放开了她的手，下决心般抓住了他父亲的手。_

_Holmes_ _先生握住小小的手坚定的摇晃起来。_

_“我的孩子……”他轻声说。“你有她的头发她的鼻子和嘴……”他站直了腰，仍然握着Sherlock_ _的手，然后万分郑重的对Doris_ _说“谢谢你把他带给我，真的，谢谢你。”_

_Sherlock_ _决定这个男人并没有构成直接威胁。同时，他觉得他友好的行为已经持续够长时间了，他抽出他的手提醒他的存在和他还有非常重要的事情要问。_

_当男人带着微笑的眼睛转向他的时候，Sherlock_ _问道：“我的哥哥在哪里？”_

_“哦，当然！”他的父亲笑了，“看我多大意。我的妻子和你哥哥Mycroft_ _在绿色的会客室喝茶等我们。”他转向Doris_ _，“你能加入我们吗，我希望？”_

_“我很乐意。”Doris_ _接受了邀请，即使她觉得在这样豪华的环境不自在。_

_Holmes_ _先生和Sherlock_ _走在前面，打开一扇通往公园般的花园门来到一个有着法式房门的小小的、欢快的房间。Holmes_ _夫人和Mycroft_ _坐在一张桌子旁。_

_他们都从椅子上站起看着Sherlock_ _。Mycroft_ _一定是比Sherlock_ _大七、八岁，而他直直的，茶色的头发和坚毅的蓝眼睛遗传自他的母亲。_

_“Sylvia_ _，Mycroft_ _……这是Sherlock_ _。”Holmes_ _先生宣布，带着一定程度的自豪感。_

_Doris_ _最担心的是Holmes_ _夫人的反应，她想象会有反感和排斥，但现在她很惊喜的看到Sylvia Holmes_ _冷淡的目光在看到Sherlock_ _那一瞬间融化和柔软。_

_Doris_ _没有预期到Sherlock_ _同父异母的哥哥的眼睛里的愤怒和鄙视，她只希望Sherlock_ _能在Holmes_ _先生的权势下安居，没有注意到Mycroft_ _根本不对他的到来感到高兴。事情很快就要不安预期发展了。_

_但Sherlock_ _用他那双精明的眼睛看透了一切。他新妈妈突然而至的同情以及Mycroft_ _的姿势所表现出的深刻反对。_

_Sherlock_ _眨了眨眼睛，困惑，然后觉得尽一切可能让他哥哥喜欢他。这能有多困难呢？他以前总是能成功。甚至是脾气暴躁的面包师，也总是会偷偷给他一块饼干。_

_他一直想要一个哥哥……_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**John** **没敲门直接走了进去，接着在身后关上了门。这时他才朝周围扫了一眼。Adler** **小姐的房间通常提供所有昂贵的酒店套房里有的舒适东西，这次也不例外。一个有着红色绸缎床罩并且被无数靠垫覆盖的奢华的床，一个隐蔽的橱柜（John** **从以前的来访中了解到的）里面装着各种生活用品和客人可能会用到的性爱玩具，还有两个舒适的扶手椅。**

**这其中的一个扶手椅已经被他的战利品占据了——那个处子男孩，** 但John在看到他时不得不重新考虑他的初步评估，这个男孩已经不算是一个男孩了， **他是一个穿着时髦黑色套装的男人——他的一双长腿冷淡随意地交叉在身前。有些出乎** **John** **的意料。Sherlock** **比他预想之中要年长一些。他当然看起来依旧年少，但那也许是因为他精致的骨架，苍白的如同大理石一般的肌肤和他像学生一样垂在他前额上的孩子气的深色卷发。** 这些完全可以欺骗另一个不太细心的客户他十分年轻。

**Sherlock** **看起来很放松，但是有一丝紧张滑过他的眼睛并且在他的指尖微微抽动，即使他的双手还交握在大腿上。**

**他们谁也没有开口，两人都忙于彼此观察和给对方打上标签。**

**最终是John** **打破了沉默。**

**“你知道我是为何而来的吧？”他问。**

**“是的。”Sherlock** **说道，而John** **再次惊讶了。这次是因为那饱满低沉诱人犯罪的男中音和冷淡的腔调。“你是来这里给我开苞（deflower** **）的。”**

‘挺有种的嘛’。John想着，搓着双手，今晚比他所希望更有趣和更具有娱乐性。

John微笑起来。没有什么比一个挑战让他更享受的了——这样的一个男人，尽管他很焦虑还是把自己装成无聊和冷漠的样子，真正向他提供了一个出乎意料和非常特殊的挑战。一点一点击溃他，一点一点打破他——将会成为John非常特别的乐趣。

**“开苞？”John** **重复，故意用嘲笑的语气，摇着头用虚假的语气说道，“开苞是为那些娇羞少女们准备的。你可不是娇羞的少女，Sherlock** **。你是一个男妓。我来到这里是为了艹碎你。”他微笑得更深，向Sherlock** **显示他闪亮的牙齿。“Adler** **小姐拍卖掉了你的小屁股给出价最高的人，我赢了，我付了钱，而现在你是我的了。”**

**Sherlock** **不确定的看着他，他的眼睛微微眯起，当他的手指紧张的把玩着他无可挑剔的定制衬衫的顶部纽扣的时候。**

同时，John坐进第二把扶手椅里，那样子看起来像是拥有了全世界。

“现在脱衣服……Please。”John彬彬有礼，但残忍的笑着说，在某些圈子里，这可怕程度甚至超过一个死刑。


	3. 赞美

第三章：赞美

Sherlock犹豫了几秒钟。然后他似乎得出了一个结论。 **他正了正肩膀站了起来。约翰专心的看着，好奇** **Sherlock** **要做什么，他将如何行动，但什么也没有发生。与此同时约翰奇怪地看着那双同样奇异的、浅色的、异常迷人的眼睛，** 一小部分的他想知道那看起来是什么意思，大部分的他 **得出结论一个友情提示是很必要的。**

**“那么……”约翰深呼吸，“可以开始了吗？”他问道——依然彬彬有礼。**

Sherlock慢慢眨了眨眼睛，最后抬起他的手。 **尽管他站得依然挺拔——近乎僵硬——他的双臂和手开始优雅地行动起来。他解开外套的扣子，向后撩开一点翻领。** 约翰猜测此举唯一的目的是展示他被遮盖在一尘不染的白衬衫下，仍然紧张却毫无疑问瘦长而结实的上半身。

**“为您效劳（At your service** **）。”Sherlock** **说，混合着骄傲，麻木和挫败。**

**一个大大的露齿的笑容浮现在约翰的脸上。**

**“请吧……”** 他回答道，嘲弄的微微歪头。

再次奇怪于心跳有些快， **Sherlock** **抖掉了他的西装外套，** 让它落在椅子上，慢慢地解开衬衫扣子。

 **“你多大了？”** 约翰想满足自己关于这个男妓真实年龄的好奇心，看看他和自己猜测的有多接近。

**“二十二。”回答非常迅速，近乎漫不经心。**

过于漫不经心，过于做作，过于专注于展现说客人想听的这个技巧了。

**约翰假笑。**

“表现的不错，但你不年轻了， **你到底多大了？** ”他想他二十五岁左右，可能更大。

 **Sherlock** **此时解完了他衬衫的扣子，尽管他还没有把它从裤子里扯出来。** 他的注意力转向他的皮带扣，他耸耸肩摆弄着它，打开，然后才抬头。

“很重要么？”Sherlock的回答明显缺乏兴趣。

他说的单词引起了约翰的注意让他惊讶并坐了起来，至少Sherlock并非完全没有受过教育……而他看起来也不是一个典型的骗子。

 **约翰坐在椅子上，靠着椅背交叉双腿把手交握放在大腿上，** 半途中，他意识到他完全模仿着Sherlock之前的姿势。他并不打算这样的，但现在他带着完整的意图有意识的完成了这个动作。

 **“因为我在试图弄明白你怎么能保持不被玷污这么长时间。”** 约翰以聊天的语气回应。

 **Sherlock** **回答之前，他把裤带从裤子上抽下来，** 把它放到扶手椅上脱掉的外套旁边。

**“过去我对这种活动从不感兴趣。”他听起来有些厌烦，还有些厌恶。**

**约翰对他色眯眯的一笑。“然后现在——突然之间——你就热衷于被操了？”**

**一丝红潮涌上Sherlock** **锋利的颧骨，他闪烁其词地说：“我欠Adler** **小姐一个人情……”**

**“然后你就用你的处子之身偿还，”John** **接着说。**

**“对。”** Sherlock解开裤子的纽扣简单的回答，尽管还没拉开拉链。

 **然而，约翰注意到伴随着这个词，一丝落寞闪现在Sherlock** **眼中，尽管他的声音依旧冷静，镇定，像只在谈一场交易。** 约翰尊重懂交易的人。但仍然……那失落的表情……不知何故……不知哪儿……触到他那柔软的地方。

约翰烦躁，他坚定地摇了摇头。不！他必须要把注意力集中于这件事儿里交易的那部分。他得专注于他的享乐。不能把脆弱的感情放到他的玩伴上。

在他的世界中，这是一个好主意对于把一个人的情感和业务严格的分开。 **他必须要忘掉那双美丽的浅色眼睛里细小，落寞的神情。他来这儿是为了找乐子——不是给自己找个新情人。** 就算是找情人，他也不会考虑让一个男妓来坐这个位置，那需要非常多的信任。

情感是一个不可预见的危险因素，在最近过去的时刻他常常发现。一个干净的商业交易，另一方面——和其他任何比起来更直接完美。

约翰深吸了口气，把他的注意力从他的内心独白里拉出来，让它再一次关注他的周围环境。

 **“你已经在这儿工作多久了？六个月？”** 他问，为了让他的思绪换个方向。

**“七个月十一天。”Sherlock** **把衬衫从裤子里抽出来。**

当他这样做时， **约翰能够瞥见** **Sherlock** **一闪而过的苍白胸脯，没有毛发，大理石般光滑。约翰的呼吸加速，期待的舔了舔唇，他爱死了滑溜溜的男孩子。**

 **“你怎么会还是个处？我为什么觉得Adler** **小姐早就应该把你给卖了？”** 约翰说，表达他温和的惊讶。

Sherlock对上约翰的视线之前咬着他的下嘴唇，即使这样做显得有点逃避。

**“Adler** **小姐认为如果我们能等上一阵儿我的贞操会更值钱。她想让我展览一段时间……让客人们认识我。”**

听起来合理，约翰不得不承认。即使那——以他的专家意见——仍是一次异常的长时间等待。但谁知道这家妓院的头，那个女人在想什么呢？

他的视线懒洋洋的看着Sherlock把玩他的袖扣，第一次意识到这一切进展的多么缓慢。自从他告诉Sherlock脱衣服以后过了多长时间了？十分钟？十五分钟？

Sherlock怎么能如此成功的分散他的注意力以致让他忘记了时间？这个混蛋怎么敢在脱衣服上花那么长时间？他真的认为拖延战术可以让他避免这一切？哦，他要为他如此不知天高地厚而付出代价！约翰咬着他脸颊内侧，他已经有一个或两个想法——但可以等等。让Sherlock继续认为他的战术有用吧。

 **“那你在这儿怎么谋生？你怎么能让人们为你出那么多钱？”** 约翰真的很好奇。毕竟，他是今晚那些在场的人中唯一一个以前没见过Sherlock的人。而其他人似乎以这样或那样的方式喜欢着他。

Sherlock解开了他的袖扣，用有些惊讶的表情看着约翰。

 **“口活，”他直截了当的说。“我的口活不可思议的好，** 是这房子里最好的。”他盯着天花板，沉思了一会儿，然后才看向约翰。眉毛略微弯起。“我可能是伦敦最好的。”他一脸严肃的说。

 **一个短暂的，被逗乐了的笑容不自觉地浮现在约翰的脸上。** 然后他摇了摇头，却仍然笑了。“你真是个爱炫耀的家伙。”

 **一个细小的笑容也爬上了Sherlock** **的面颊。** “不是，我得说我还算谦虚了，事实上。我可能会说最好的在英格兰南部，但我手头的数据还不足以形成一个有充分根据的判断。”

 **约翰的喉咙里溢出一丝轻笑，这个男孩很有趣，** 但他不能忘记他的目的。他要让他知道谁是这里主导的那一个，他不能让这卑鄙的家伙给他这种反应——无论这是多么有趣。是时候打击他一下了。

 **“我猜仅仅靠吸老二你可没法挣够还给Adler** **小姐的钱。我说的对吗？”** 约翰故意用不文雅的词，为了提醒Sherlock在他的地盘，他的脑袋里不应该有他们是平等的或其他什么这样的想法。

Sherlock确实因为这个词脸红了，但他没有回答。

约翰把他的头歪倒一边，考虑着。 **“但是……如果你能让别人操你的屁股——每天三到四回——你就会成为她的摇钱树。”**

Sherlock为他说出了他的未来的命运而怒视着他。

他压下了嘴角脱口而出，“为什么不呢？”愤怒和暴躁闪现在他的眼睛里而且几乎渗入了他的声音。

 **约翰慢慢地吸了一口气。第一阵性奋的电流窜过他的身体。他总是很喜欢调教倔脾气的孩子。** 这个年轻人就是一个非同寻常的例子。

他们凝视着，两双眼睛都跳动着赤裸裸和危险的小小火焰。

 **随着一个性感的动作，Sherlock** **让他的衬衫滑下他的左肩。露出了一个粉红色，卵石般的乳头。约翰的手指抽搐了一下。这个坚挺的小凸起就是在乞求着被吮吸，被舔舐，被啮咬。约翰体内的血液火热地流淌过他的皮肉——但表面上他依然镇定。** 他有一个计划。而且他保持上风是非常重要的，他才是是那个主导的人，另一个人要去遵守。

**“纯属好奇……”约翰继续他们之前的谈话，“你之前说过，你从不感兴趣……即便如此……这几年有多少人企图泡你？一百个还是更多？”**

**他看见了困惑的表情。“你说什么？”他听到Sherlock** **问。**

**约翰继续怀疑的一笑。“别告诉我从没有人想要伸进你裤子里。你这种样貌……”**

**“等一下，”Sherlock** **打断了他，** 在他面前举起一只手似乎要打断约翰的话，阻止它们说出来。 **“你是在试图告诉我，你觉得我长得很漂亮吗？”他眯起眼睛，** 看起来并不像是怀疑， **更像是迷茫。**

**现在轮到约翰迷茫了。“你确实有照过镜子的，是不是？”**

**Sherlock** **哼了一声。“没必要赞美我，”他轻蔑地说。“你买了我。我就得听你的。** 我们最好简单的把那件事做完，越快越好。”

 **一个不太愉快但仍然高兴的笑容浮现在约翰的嘴角。“哦，还挺着急……不是吗？”** 约翰嗬嗬一笑站起身。“你认为你在做什么？试图成为大人物？”

 **Sherlock** **比他高，但如果约翰想的话他会变得非常骇人。当John Boss** **模式全开时，更重要更危险的男人都要后退别提一个男妓了。** 他的大多数对手都会在这种冰冷的气场下害怕和颤抖。约翰喜欢这种反应，事实上，他沉醉于它。

出于这个原因，所以当他看到Sherlock在他接近时连眼睛都没眨一下时非常意外。 **他没有退缩，** 而是坚定着自己的立场， **只有他的面色苍白了一点儿，瞳孔扩张好像性起了一样。**

**“是不是只有一点调教才能叫你乖乖听话？”约翰带着鲨鱼般的微笑耳语道。**

Sherlock的喉结上下移动，艰难的吞咽了一下。但他仍然保持没动。 **“你可以从马鞭开始，如果你愿意的话。”**

**“你喜欢马鞭？”**

**“我经历过更糟的。”Sherlock** **平静地说，最终让衬衫滑下了他的身体。**

约翰观察着他的镇定， **扫视着他赤裸的，苍白的胸膛——粉红，硬挺的乳头——几道不同深浅和形状的紫色淤青，** 以前那些小约会的证明。

**“我明白了……”约翰慢慢地说。“我不是第一个你企图对着耍小聪明的人。”**

**“显然。”Sherlock** **面无表情地评论道。“那是我的第二个资本。我不仅仅擅长吸老二。我也擅长不必小题大做就能打个漂亮的胜仗。”**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sherlock_ _站在图书馆里，努力熟悉环境。每一行书的排列方法真是荒谬。尽管他只要在大学待几个星期，但他还是决心在学科方面和图书管理员聊几句。_

_当他终于找到他的书，他听到从下一排书架那传来的声音。谈话不利于他集中，他正想清清嗓子表达他的不耐烦，但他听到了自己的名字。_

_“我看不出有任何问题。我们现在有Sherlock_ _福尔摩斯……”_

_Sherlock_ _认出了这个声音。安德森。他的嘴唇闪过一丝淡淡的微笑，他和安德森机缘巧合见面的前一天过的真的很……美味，也许他们会再聚，至少，Sherlock_ _希望这样。_

_“福尔摩斯？到底他做了什么让我的女朋友变成了一个混蛋并且拒绝在星期五和我约会？”另一个声音回应，男性，Sherlock_ _并不认识。_

_“哦，几乎一切。”安德森拿腔捏调的说。“我的表弟和他一起上的大学，我可以告诉你……”_

_Sherlock_ _惊慌的皱眉。大学？他喜欢它，说实话。即使课程不特别具有挑战性，他也从不缺少课外的“分心”。他其实在其他男孩中相当受欢迎，即使大多数的约翰十分肤浅，但Sherlock_ _还没有放弃找到一个普通男朋友的希望。一个比起其他人他更想要与之共度一生的特别的男孩。他知道寻求“灵魂伴侣”的希望是可笑的感情用事，但这肯定是遗传自他母亲的基因。_

_“快点说，安德森，我没有一整天的时间。”另一个男孩吼道。_

_安德森轻轻地笑了。“好吧，好吧，这就说，福尔摩斯吸老二的功力是世界顶级的。”_

_安德森粗鲁的话语让血液涌上Sherlock_ _的脸颊，但他一直听着，同时他的耳朵越来越热。_

_“好吧，安德森，你为什么告诉我这些？我—不—是—同—性—恋。”_

_“那又怎样？我也不是，但我告诉你，下一次你的甜心女朋友让你受不了而你受够了并且厌倦了自我解决的时候，福尔摩斯是一个不错的选择。他比和一个姑娘约会还便宜，只要稍后有一瓶廉价的酒和一根香烟他就会做，你甚至都不需要一个厕所，他会吞下一切，一滴不剩。”_

_另一个男孩大声喘着粗气。“你骗我！”他嘶声道。_

_“不，是真的！你所要做的就是赞美他几句，他就会为你弯下膝盖。”_

_“赞美？”_

_“是啊，你知道的，就通常的说说他是多么漂亮，他的眼睛多么动人，他的头发多么柔滑……”安德森用无聊的声调一样样列出。_

_“漂亮？奇怪？纤瘦？穿着那些显摆的衣服皮肤像一块奶酪？他从来不理睬我试图赞美他的那些话。”_

_“他会的。”安德森自鸣得意的反驳他。“他会很受用的，认为自己魅力无可挡，高傲的傻瓜。我的表弟说他也喜欢在大学里这样。”沉默了一会儿，然后安德森继续道：“我告诉你一件事，如果你周五不想要他的话，我会把他拐来自己享用。”_

_“我们太下流了吧？”另一个男孩说，仍然持怀疑态度。_

_“那又怎样！”安德森承认道。“一旦他开始，你不会介意这舌头是否接触过一个屁股或者一个变态。”_

_“万一……”另一个男孩仍然犹豫不决。“但是，他不想要我的话……”_

_“别担心，当他为你做的时候他通常会抽离，你不需要小心或者担心其他任何事情，你可以操他的喉咙，如果你太伤害他也没关系。他喜欢，就像一个不错的小荡妇。”_

_另一个男孩轻轻地笑了，然后他们走了。_

_Sherlock听着他们的脚步声远去，他的心在胸膛里砰砰狂跳。他直到几小时后才离开图书馆——他的双目赤红，脸颊苍白如同鬼魂。_


	4. 率性而为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场惊人的口交，马鞭，惊人的忏悔和闪回。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近我像打了鸡血一样的……所以如果存稿够的话，每周两更，每更两章，不够就每周一更，每更两章，再不够就每周一更，每更一章……  
> PS：翻肉真是痛苦啊……

第四章：率性而为

“好吧……”约翰说， **放慢语调，“我们开始吧。跪下来，”他命令道而** **Sherlock** **毫不犹豫的服从，流水般地顺从地滑落到地上，他的嘴正好和约翰的胯在同样的高度。约翰一只手抓了一把那些暗色的卷发，引导年轻男人的脸接近他身体那个想要它待着的地方。**

**“你知道该干什么，嗯？”**

**“是……”** Sherlock回答，一个长长的，持续很久的叹息。他的手抓住约翰的臀部而他的目光依然坚定的固定在约翰裤子上那显眼的隆起上。他无需任何进一步的提醒就把脸压得越来越近，直到他的嘴唇接触到光滑的面料。约翰用意志力闭着眼睛当Sherlock的嘴张开，他温暖，潮湿的呼吸渗透布料的时候。约翰的老二在这样温和的对待下出人意料的膨胀，通过他的衣服显示出越来越清晰的轮廓， **让** **Sherlock** **很容易判断其位置并把他火热的，张开的嘴压上去，直接在他的勃起上亲吻。**

**约翰已经开始有点享受这事儿了。** 他喜欢这样的刺激和挑逗。 **这小东西有一张不仅聪明，而且才华横溢的嘴。看起来他方才对他技巧的描述并没有言过其实。** 该死的，这火热的嘴简直难以置信的好！

他的头因愉悦而后仰，但不久他就再次正了过来然后 **往下看去，** **Sherlock** **闭着眼睛，眼皮微颤，** 然后，好像他感觉到他正被观察似的，他睁开了眼睛，没有多余的动作就勾住了约翰的目光。 **约翰的视野中除了那急剧扩张开的、漆黑如深夜、并有一圈蓝绿的光环围绕的浅色瞳仁再无他物。**

Sherlock的眼皮再次颤动，垂下，这次他除去了剩余的遮蔽物。

Sherlock的努力现在变得更加强烈，更加严肃，失去了他们那些好玩的，戏弄的性格。嘴唇更加收紧围绕着约翰越来越不舒服，被棉织物包裹住的快速膨胀的勃起。 **在约翰的眼里这简直是黑白交织的一幅画。** **Sherlock** **柔顺漆黑的卷发贴着他的黑色裤子，他纯然苍白的脸色映衬着他扇动的暗色睫毛……在这画中唯一的颜色就是他那该死的红艳的罪恶的正在约翰的胯上留下暗色湿痕的双唇。**

伴随着这幅他的头脑中挥之不去的印在他视网膜上的图像，约翰闭上了眼睛。 **这双饱满唇瓣带来的压力如此恰到好处，让他想要不顾一切地把自己的勃起捅进那个修长的喉咙。**

这让他花了不小的意志力让他的思想远离欲望。尽管他从没怀疑过以这种方式到了的高潮绝对壮观。 **但他来这儿的目的远不止如此，** 他不会为这样一个简短的口交就签一张金额荒谬的支票。 **所以当他感受到指尖对他布料下的双球细微的刮擦和那只试探性地伸向他拉链的手时，** 他决定结束这个游戏了——他 _必须_ 结束。

他的手，仍然埋在深色的头发里，粗暴的拉着、扯着 **那些卷发** ，然后强力的把Sherlock **推到地板上。**

约翰实际上期望着Sherlock跳起来，像一只受伤的猫那样暴躁的、活力的嘶嘶乱叫，因为这样粗暴的对待而抗议。但他 **就那样躺在那儿，** 在约翰的脚边。

Sherlock胸口明显的起伏着， **一道浅淡的红晕从他那不可思议的颧骨下扩到** 他的脖子，他的肩膀， **他的嘴微张着就好像他已经因为情动而难以呼吸。** 约翰真要为他杰出的表演点个赞了，直到他注意到他裤子上显眼的隆起。他挑起一根眉毛，也许这不是一个表演呢？他的性起可能是真的吗？

令人震惊……和意想不到。他可以搞定这个。

**一抹轻蔑的笑意爬上他的嘴角。**

**“你可没告诉我吸别人的老二就能让你兴奋，”约翰对他厉声道，“现在我觉得是马鞭上场的时候了。** 我恐怕没办法避免它。 **”** 他用一种虚假的懊恼语气说道。“你必须受到惩罚——这样你才能学会不会再次骗我。”

Sherlock一动不动，他继续静静地躺在那里，透过半开的眼睛看着约翰 **转身步向橱柜取出马鞭。**

**当约翰回来的时候停在了** **Sherlock** **的下身旁边。** 他松松的但坚定的抓着手柄，左腕漫不经心的用马鞭画了个圈，举起去感受它，欣赏它高质量的工艺。

“手感很好。”他喃喃的对自己说，在他再一次把全部注意力转向Sherlock之前。

Sherlock的腿已经微微分开，约翰用 **马鞭轻叩他们之间的那个隆起，引起一声压抑的呻吟。**

**“你总是这么欲求不满么？”约翰重拾了他礼貌的声调。**

**“并不总是，”** **Sherlock** **坦白，抬起他的屁股挤上那根马鞭** 。一个慢吞吞的动作试图寻求进一步的摩擦和刺激。

**约翰立刻把马鞭移开，让它在** **Sherlock** **的胸口游走，** 最后他把皮舌——也叫鞭须—— **在他的两颗乳头上落下几记鞭击（这让** **Sherlock** **猛地倒吸了几口气），接着它往上爬行，最终** 温柔的，呵护的 **歇落在** **Sherlock** **的脸颊。**

**Sherlock** **此时已然呼吸粗重，** 但他的嘴仍然微微的张着，好像无法得到足够的氧气。他的眼睛再次闭上，只要一感觉那小小的但充满威胁的皮革落到他的脸颊，他就开始伸展他的脖子，郁闷的摩擦着它， **就像是一只渴求抚慰的猫。**

“你不仅仅是在表演，是吗？如果我没完全搞错的话， **你是真的喜欢这马鞭。** ”约翰带着一丝怀疑的惊奇的道。“这真的让你变得兴奋。”

“有时候。”Sherlock回答。“是时候它很……好。”伴随着一个长长的叹息，他的身体伸展并且弓起。 **“你想要我吗？”** 他用一个柔软、低沉的声音问道。“也许 **在床上？** ”

**约翰装作思考这个提议——接着摇了摇头，脸上带着那种礼貌到让人心底发怵的微笑。**

**“我不知道你是不是清楚这事儿——你实际上比我预期要贵一点儿——所以……”** 他舔了舔他的嘴唇。 **“我不想操之过急。我想我们该好好享受每一分钟，** 率性而为 _，_ **你觉得呢？”他在的右侧脸颊上轻抽了几下，接着马鞭拖曳过那双饱满的双唇。** 粉色的小舌偷偷的从艳红的嘴唇里伸了出来，Sherlock **那皮质的鞭舌上挑逗地轻舔** 直到它闪烁着水光。

**这一幕让约翰的老二渴望地抽动了一下，** 他的衣服现在可能沾上了一个湿润的印记。约翰不得不 **从鼻翼间呼吸好让自己镇定下来。**

**“那你还在等什么，** **Sir** **？”** **Sherlock** **的嗓音里带着淡淡的嘲讽，“你想什么时候开始都随你高兴。”**

**“哦，够了，别对我** **sir** **来** **sir** **去的，”** **John** **有些恼意地对他说，但是接着他把声音放低，暗沉地低语着：“我在等着你欲火焚身。十足渴望。直到向我哀求。用你那紧致的处子的小屁股里夹紧我的老二。然后求我操你。狠狠地操你。”**

约翰从他对Sherlock的观察得出某种结论，期望 **他会因为这些字句而战栗或者呻吟，** 基于Sherlock到目前为止的行为，或者一个类似的反应应该是这种挑衅行为的结果。

但他永远不按常理出牌。约翰惊奇的发现，Sherlock **（一秒钟）之前还性奋而目光粘着的眼睛现在锋利而充满算计。**

**“有意思……”** **Sherlock** **若有所思的说。**

**“有什么有意思的？”**

**“你想要的不是服从。你不想要我作戏。你不想要看我假装演完这一整场。你想要……”** Sherlock的眼睛眯了起来，似乎有些不知所措。

“我想要你渴求它。”约翰完成他的句子，他的声音低沉且阴暗。 **“我想要你渴求我。”一个恶魔般的笑容** 浮现在他的嘴角。

Sherlock平静从容的思考了这些话。“ **我好奇你为什么觉得自己能做到。”他最终说** ，疑虑尖锐。

约翰的 **笑容加深了。** “让我来担心这个。 **你可以从先把我吸出来开始。给你那舌头找好用处。** ”

Sherlock **露出一个足够大胆的人才敢露出的微笑。“** **Yes** **，** **Sir.** **”**

**而这给他招来了一记横跨胸口的鞭打，** 尽管这事实上是一个非常强力的击打，但Sherlock没发出一个声音， **既没有惊叫也没有呻吟。**

“我警告你，约翰冷冷的道。“控制你的嘴，不要把我当个傻瓜，你会后悔的， **我知道该怎么让一个饥渴的小东西满足。但是我也知道该怎么施予惩罚，怎么留下无法承受的伤痛。我可不是毫无理由地被称为那位医生。想要给你来几堂医学课可真是太简单了……特别是如果需要弄折几根不听话的手指或着打断几条腿……又或者，有个前列腺哭着求刺激。”**

**“我倒是非常想看你试试。”** **Sherlock** **干巴巴地回应道，然而他的声音中还有好奇。** 他坐了起来，两腿松松的交叠着，双肘支在他的膝盖上。

约翰 **摇摇头，其实他更加想要大声笑出来** ——一阵咯咯的笑声只等着冲破他的喉咙了，完全违背他的意愿，而且已经一段时间了—— **但是在此时这不是一个好的选择。**

**“你可真是个傲慢的小婊子。”** 他半带着笑容斥责着Sherlock。

**Sherlock** **看起来觉得很无聊。“给我说点新鲜的。”**

一个想法冲进了约翰的脑袋，他展现了他最友好——同时也最令人不安的——笑容。

**“你很美。”** 他故意说。

**而这句话确实触动了他的神经。** **Sherlock** **猛地红了脸然后转开了眼睛。**

**“不要这样……”他用一种奇异的混合着愤怒与伤痛的声音嗫嚅道，“就请……不要再这样说了。”他深吸了一口气，然后再次直视约翰，** 他的声音带着坚硬的，金属的共鸣。“ **我不会和你接吻而相应的你不用赞美我。这是不必要的。** 你不需要通过使用任何客套话来说服我，就像你之前准确描述的：我不是一个娇羞的少女。 **这只是一个交易。一个生意往来，一点不多，一点不少。**

约翰 **解地点点头。但是仍然……这小东西很奇怪。为何他不喜欢被赞美？难道不是每个人都时不时地渴望着听到一些关于他们自己的好话么。但是说回来，这小东西说得对。这只是一场交易。生意。不是一场甜美的爱恋。**

**“那我们就回到生意上来，”约翰冷静地陈述道，“我相信我已经说过让你给我来次口活。为什么我等了这么久还没有等到你的服务？**

这是对于幽默的一次非常软弱，非常可怜的尝试，但这一次他的话达到了预期效果。Sherlock的嘴唇在一个短暂的瞬间卷起一个微弱的笑容，他的肩膀上展现出了紧张。他从自己坐的姿势爬起来跪着——却如约翰早先赞赏的那般优雅从容——爬到约翰身边。

这种移动的方式总是显得荒唐——或至少是极为谄媚的——出现在每个其他的约翰认识的男人身上。但对于Sherlock却不是。现在，这动作提醒了他一只猫科动物的黑豹正本能的追踪猎物，以在正确的时刻突袭。

这危险的提示让约翰的后颈轻轻的刺痛，他的血液中释放了一波肾上腺素，正是他需要让他血液再度沸腾的东西。迈克经常在他们年轻时就责备他是一个肾上腺素成瘾者。他否认，但此后停止了抗议，开始面对事实。他爱冒险，几次寻求刺激几乎都以灾难告终，但他没办法。那只是比他更厉害。刺痛感从他的脖子蔓延到它的双腿之间，他觉得他的老二—— **在他们刚刚的几分钟谈话里软下去了一些，但是依旧半勃。**

Sherlock的手出奇的冰凉，柔软，他的触碰让一小波热流穿过了约翰的老二让它生龙活虎了起来。Sherlock以相同的态度计算着手里半硬的勃起，计算着强度，让约翰觉得像是一只显微镜下的昆虫。他唯一不知道的是他是否应该感觉像一个寄生虫或者某种特殊的，少见的外来物种。

**“你没有割包皮。”他点评道。**

**“是的，”** 约翰承认。 **“有问题么？”**

审视的目光变成了敬佩和迷恋。 **“不……恰恰相反。”** Sherlock说，舔着他的嘴唇。“ **更多的包皮，更多的乐趣。** ” **接着** **Sherlock** **闭上了眼睛，像是他在享受这一刻纯然的愉悦。** 他的嘴越来越近， **然后他的舌尖在约翰飞速地肿胀起来的老二炎热、干燥的皮肤上上面布满细小的轻吻与戏谑的亲舔。**

**这感觉该死的好。** **Sherlock** **在这项技能上确实不可思议。他的舌头如此湿滑，却又如此紧紧挤压着，他双唇带来的压力恰到好处地让他想要更多。**

**就在约翰认为他对这情色的戏弄的承受到了极限的时候，** **Sherlock** **大张开嘴把他整根的勃起一次性地吞了进去。**

**一声深深的呻吟从** **John** **的嘴唇间泄出来，他的双膝也有些发软。** 不是每个人都掌握了这个特殊的技术——老天，这个家伙真的非常有才！约翰所有的一切都尖叫着某人开始移动，但Sherlock仍然保持完全静止。约翰感到那有弹性的嘴唇，柔软火热的对着他的阴毛，湿润的舌头舔着他柱身的下方，每当他吞咽时Sherlock喉咙周围的肌肉就会收缩。

约翰咬着下唇阻止再次呻吟。第二次吞咽时他不得不握紧拳头。第三次吞咽时他闭上了他的眼睛，第四次吞咽……他必须动用他所有的意志力不为多次推入到深且窄的喉咙而失去控制。

Sherlock这次吞咽花了更多时间，甚至把他自己压近约翰的腹股沟，更多的吞下约翰那可怕的长度，甚至一个疯狂的时候， **约翰几乎要相信他的龟头感受到了** **Sherlock** **的心跳。**

一种幽深，黑暗的欲望匆匆穿过约翰的静脉，伴随着一股健康的肾上腺素而且很违背他的意愿。他握紧的手张开， **自己爬上了** **Sherlock** **的头，在那些卷发里带来近乎温柔的爱抚。**

Sherlock发出了一个低沉的声音听起来像是满意的哼哼，他被动的，几乎僵硬的姿势放松了，上下吞吐着非常壮观的柱身。约翰看着，他的嘴微微张开，当Sherlock的嘴以一个几乎完美的节奏滑过他的勃起的时候。 **欲望在他的下半身盘旋，** 他咬着他的嘴唇抑制羞耻的呻吟。

**但当** **Sherlock** **的手指轻搔着他的双球的感觉帮他找回了意识。至少够他聚集起足够的智商把** **Sherlock** **推离他的老二。** 他花了相当多的意志力把他的老二从那个罪恶的，天才的嘴里抽离，但如果他没有这么做，他无疑会被诱惑简单的把他的那些东西射在这个神一般的喉咙里。

**“够多了，或者说太多了。”约翰说道，并且憎恨自己的声音此时听起来如此气喘吁吁。挂在** **Sherlock** **嘴角上的一抹细小的自鸣得意的微笑更是激怒了他。** 他在这个婊子面前毫无遮蔽，这事在他身上已经很长一段时间没有发生过了。

**“把你自己扒光然后躺到床上去，”他用比自己预计的更加严厉刺耳的声音命令道，但是至少** **Sherlock** **服从了还没有加上什么无礼的评论。**

当Sherlock站起来脱下裤子的时候， **约翰深呼吸然后把自己的老二收回裤子里。他的勃起对此非常不满，但是** **John** **意志十分坚定，所以最后身体还是屈服了，** 他开始软了下来。

但飞快的拉上拉链系上纽扣依旧很不舒服，而抽痛的感觉也不是他喜欢的。 **但是** **Sherlock** **看到这举动时脸上的疑惑值回了票价。**

当Sherlock一意识到他就这么一直盯着，他带着令人愉悦的困惑沉下了眼睛，脱下他的裤子让它滑落到地板上。他没有穿任何内裤，在约翰能好好看清楚他之前也没有拒绝，他在那里呆站了一会儿带着不确定。

**“你还在等什么？”** 约翰轻快的问，但并不刻薄。 **“床上，仰躺。”**

**再一次** **Sherlock** **不发一言地服从了，把他修长的四肢安放在床上。** 一旦他准备好了， **他躺在那里，看起来十分期待却又有几分不确定。约翰从容地打量着这具赤裸的身体，** 他可能是第一个让Sherlock展现自己完全赤裸的人。他想给他一点时间恢复镇静，集中精神，并且适应情况。这听起来可能带着奇怪的感情，但如果他想坚持他的计划，成功的让Sherlock参与进来，那么此时他没有其他选择。他简单的忽略其他穿过他心的愚蠢的细微颤动，把它扼杀在萌芽时期。

**Sherlock** **赤裸的、苍白的身体躺在深红色床单上。约翰的目光游走在那光滑的胸口和其上诱人的乳头，** 降到他微微下陷的肚脐， **最后落在他的腹股沟。** 他的眼睛停留在Sherlock微微张开的双腿之间， **Sherlock** **被刮得很干净——没有可以看到的毛发，只有柔软的看起来无比光滑苍白的皮肤。** 看到这幅景象，约翰被用舌头一遍遍舔过光滑的皮肤的渴望震慑到了。舔它，品位它，听着Sherlock因性起而呜咽。他为了掩盖欲望艰难有点的吞咽了一下。他对Sherlock的身体有其他计划。

现在他的目光集中在Sherlock的性器上，一对同样被 **刮得很干净的沉重的双球息在修长斜支着的腿间，丰满的略有些肿胀的老二躺在平坦的小腹，随着** **Sherlock** **的呼吸而移动。**

**“你把自己准备好了吗？”** 约翰问道。如果Sherlock已经做了某些准备，那他现在就可以省事了。

**Sherlock** **的表情划过一阵茫然。“准备？”**

**约翰的左眉抬了起来。“是的……你给自己扩张了吗，或者至少搞了点润滑？”**

**“没有，”** **Sherlock** **简洁地回应道，“我只是在今天晚上早些时候接受了一次灌肠。”他认真思考着又加了一句。**

**约翰不得不和自己想要笑出来的欲望做斗争。**

**“你对怎么调情说枕边话可毫无天赋，”他带起一丝笑意，“这可算不上你的好资本之一。”**

**Sherlock** **耸耸肩。“我早该告诉你** **,** **”** 他回答说，漠不关心。

约翰摇摇头，又是责备又是宽容。 **“但是你为什么没给自己准备？我还以为** **Adler** **小姐……”**

**“绝大多数的客人都懒得搞这些，”** **Sherlock** **用冷静的镇定自持的声音打断了他，“如果我叫得越厉害，他们会越满意。** 疼痛，血，和眼泪都是开苞的真实体验的一部分，”他冷冷的说，几乎以轻蔑的态度，接着停顿了一会儿，继续开始之前平静的讲述方式。 **“所以我也懒得搞这个。因为我就想快点完事儿。”** 他又停了一下，闪烁的目光落在地板上之前再次抬头，直直望进约翰的眼睛。“我没想过谁会如此……我从没期待任何人…… **像你这样的。** ” **柔和的充满好奇的表情在那双冷淡的眼睛里浮现。**

**一声短促而阴冷的笑从约翰的唇里逸出来。“我可不是什么善良的人，”他冷冷地对** **Sherlock** **说，“别把人们想象成英雄。英雄并不存在。”**

**“我并没有把你误认成什么好人，”** **Sherlock** **纠正道，“你想要操碎我……** 毁了我…… **就像是所有其他人。但是你的方式方法更加……** 有趣，令人着迷。我真的印象深刻。 **”**

**“这可真是很高的赞扬。”约翰回答道，** 语气讽刺。

**“确实是。”** **Sherlock** **实事求是地陈述，** 对约翰的话信以为真而没有认为是讽刺。 **“我不是那种容易被人操纵的人。”**

约翰受不了的 **再一次摇头。“我不知道为什么我居然允许你说了这么多话。”** 他若有所思的道。

“哦，这很简单。因为你也同时在被我操纵着。你只是着迷真实的我而我着迷真实的你。”Sherlock解释再次，再次带着那无可辩驳的坦率和一个期待的——并且带着奇怪信任的——眼神。

在Sherlock这句评价之后两个人都沉默了。Sherlock显然是在等待来自约翰的响应，但约翰不会给他。

**最终约翰动了，走向了那个橱柜。**

**“闭上你的小嘴然后打开腿，”** 他向Sherlock吼道。 **“我来找润滑剂。”**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_“一个多么可爱的小孩儿啊，”阿姨阿德莱德说，抚摸着洛克的头发。_ _Sherlock_ _决定喜欢她。“母亲死了？”他转向西尔维娅_ _福尔摩斯好像_ _Sherlock_ _已经不复存在了。_ _Sherlock_ _立刻撤回喜欢他的决定。当妈妈西尔维娅点头，阿姨阿德莱德鼻音很重的继续说，“这可能是那个贱妇能做的最好的事情。真的，西尔维娅，你带他到你家里真的非常慷慨。当然，谢林福德热爱他。”_

_“我们要领养他。”妈妈西尔维娅用一种奇怪的语调回答。礼貌地，但仍然听起来像个谴责。_

_“至少有人继承了福尔摩斯的颧骨。莫蒂默叔叔低沉地说，一边搅拌加了一大堆奶油的茶一边渴望的注视着桌子旁边的威士忌。”_

_Sherlock_ _小心的看向迈克罗夫特。关于他母亲的难听的话让他受伤，但他吞下了痛苦和将要溢出的眼泪。他现在知道迈克罗夫特不喜欢这样明目张胆的情感，而_ _Sherlock_ _会做任何事来获得批准即使迈克罗夫特批准的迹象再微小。他是两兄弟中唯一一个曾经收到过客人对他外貌的赞美这点让他尴尬了。他喜欢听他们说话——特别喜欢因为他的母亲以前对他说过类似的事，而且他想她——但他总是对迈克罗夫特因此而嫉妒他的事实心怀歉疚。_

_哦，迈克罗夫特从不说什么或用任何方式表现出来，但_ _Sherlock_ _可以看出来。在众多事情中他只知道一件事，他很容易看穿别人。他知道女仆什么时候会为银质甜品勺的下落而撒谎，或者当园丁说他婚姻幸福而那并不完全是真的。_ _Sherlock_ _还不明白为什么没人能看到这些东西，但他明白，他最好不要脱口而出他知道的一切。_

_所以……他只是知道迈克罗夫特嫉妒他的外貌和收到的赞美。_ _Sherlock_ _不认为自己有什么特别的。他发现有着光滑直发（自己卷曲的头发总是让他看起来太少女）和雀斑的迈克罗夫特更好看，也更有趣。他暗自希望他有雀斑，不明白为什么每个人都因为它们而同情迈克罗夫特，而为什么他洗澡的时候有那么多为了消除瑕疵的乳液和乳霜。但幸运的是，化妆品没有太多，雀斑仍在那里——多得让_ _Sherlock_ _快乐。_


	5. 前戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题是说……更多的前戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这周可能更两章……  
> 这文真不那么好翻啊……肉就很苦手了，然后因为人物背景设定的关系有好多俚语……我尽量查，能查到的我就用，不能查到或查到了我也看个似懂非懂的……（因为网页有很多英文……ORZ）我就看情况意译了……  
> 感谢大家来看我的翻译……（挺烂的，我承认）我希望自己能坚持下去，完成这篇文~

**当** **John** **重新回到床边时他的手里拿着一罐从橱柜里找到的凡士林油，** Sherlock正躺着，外表冷静的等待。

然而，他的眼睑——这次John也没有认错—— **轻颤同他冷峻的面容形成了对比** ，在细心的观众下 **出卖了他的紧张。**

 **当** **John** **让他曲起膝盖，** 并把他的双脚放在床垫上时， **他一言不发也没有嘲讽的遵从了。**

就在这时，他给了John一种高贵，一丝发育过剩，紧张的正在狂奔的马的印象。一步走错他可能就满盘皆输。John对马没有太多经验，但他知道Sherlock正在摆脱自己的紧张如果他想要和他在这晚上好好乐一乐的话。为了使他冷静， **John** **把他的左手放到了** **Sherlock** **的膝盖上。**

**“放松。深呼吸。”** **John** **用一种低沉、平静的嗓音告诉他。“我不会故意伤害你的。”**

Sherlock毫无异议的遵循这些指示——或至少他尝试去遵循。他的胸膛随着他的深深的，甚至更深的（或至少近似于更深的）呼吸起伏。当John缓缓地把 **他的左手** 从Sherlock光滑的膝盖上 **移动到了他的大腿里侧** 时，他能感觉到紧张的肌肉在他的手指下放松。

 **“我希望你就算为你自己着想，在灌肠这件事上没有撒谎。我可能会比较喜欢让你把手指吸干净……在我把你充分准备好之后，”** **John** **实事求是的说，** 让他的手进一步移动到他的大腿直到到达目标，他的指尖拂过 **他刮得很干净的双球**

**Sherlock** **试图遏制住一声尖锐的抽气。**

**“想到我是第一个抚摸你这里……就是这里……”** John沉思地说。

那想法——以及Sherlock在他简洁触摸下的反应——绝对没有权利对John的性欲起这样大的刺激作用。John不知道他加速跳动的心脏和冲上他大脑的性欲对他的目的而言是一个好的还是坏的迹象。他需要更多强烈的刺激来达到他当时经历过的那种程度的兴奋。

John的手指在光滑的、已经有点收紧的睾丸上起舞，然后拉近Sherlock的身体，传递出清晰的他性起的信号。但John没有就此止步，反而让他的 **手指掠过会阴柔软微湿的皮肤。**

John用柔和的压力，按摩这个微妙的地方，看着Sherlock痉挛的肌肉被压榨出更多的紧张。John手指上返回来的轻微压力非常清楚地告诉他Sherlock有多享受他的触摸。John趁机更坚定的摩擦，引诱出另一个男子柔软但低沉的呻吟。震动在John的腹股沟回荡。

面前高度理想的身体通过一阵颤抖……在他的摆布下毫无防备。渴望看到那丰满的，艳红的嘴唇扭曲的欲望短暂的在John体内爆发。但他没有为此欲火焚身，甚至这时候都没有很强烈的渴望。奇怪的是，他看到过很多颤抖大腿的景象，而他花了几分钟时间抚摸着Sherlock的双球和会阴处白嫩柔软的皮肤。 **Sherlock** **在** **John** **的抚摸下颤抖，** 直到他毫不含糊地弓起身子迎向那些接触。但这不是John以前从在他身下扭动的那些男人那里得到过的惯常的羞耻方式。他非常犹豫不，臀部几乎害羞地移动……既渴求但又不确定。

看到这个景象一波更大的欲望向John铺天盖地袭来。 **急切地想要占有、掠夺** 这个身体发泄他的欲望，这感觉是压倒性的。很快，好像他自己已经燃烧了起来，John从那温暖、柔软的皮肤上抽回手， **不得不从鼻子呼吸了几次让他再次冷静下来，平息他的渴求压抑他的渴望直到一个可以承受的水平。**

还不是时候……还不是时候……

“你就不能痛快动手吗？”Sherlock问道，让John意识到他在Sherlock的挑逗下无动于衷太久了，而他的忍耐给他招来了批评。但Sherlock的声音 **听起来气喘吁吁的，** **John** **被逗笑了。**

**“等不及了，是吗？”** **John** **打趣道。“事实上我们有整整一个晚上，但既然你这么……不顾一切……”他打开罐子的盖子，在他的食指上抹上相当大量的胶状物。“我就满足你。”**

慢慢地，他用润滑过的手指在那紧闭的处子之地的褶皱上画圈。他感受到Sherlock身体上传出的温暖以及紧张的肌肉不自觉的抽搐，还有在这般温柔的在布满那么多敏感神经的地方不断刺激下第一次屈服的迹象。

Sherlock不是唯一一个——John也同样表现出了一种非自愿的反应，贪婪地舔了舔他的嘴唇。他的努力被Sherlock解除，那些微笑的，几乎狂热的抽搐 **更煽动了他体内饥渴的火焰。** 他的血液冲进他的静脉，在他的腹部凝聚成一股力量，然后沉入他的腹股沟，转换为一种坚定的悸动。

John **在最后他把指尖直接停在那个紧致、颤搐的小洞上** 之前先在Sherlock炽热的肌肤上画了一个圈。

“放松，”John告诉他，温柔但坚定。“别忘了呼吸……如果你向后倒在我的手指上的话会容易点儿。”

**出乎意料的，** **Sherlock** **听从了他的命令，** **John** **屏息看着自己的手指几乎毫不费力地滑进了那个诱人的身体。正当** **John** **以为一切都会很好的时候，** **Sherlock** **吸了一口气紧绷了起来。**

（我本来没看到《开苞》这段的翻译……于是自己翻了，这是我翻的：出人意料的是，Sherlock温顺得像一只羔羊，遵循着指令，而John看着，屏息着，当他的手指毫不费力的陷入诱人的身体的时候。正当John要祝贺他自己……正当John认为最糟糕的部分已经过去而剩下的都是小孩子把戏……Sherlock喘着气，他身体里的每块肌肉都绞紧了。很生硬是吧……下同……)

John完全止住了自己的动作， **他没有移动他的手指。即使他很想，他也不能。** **Sherlock** **紧得不可思议。一想到这儿他的叛徒老二瞬间就生龙活虎了。**

（John完全止住了自己的动作，他的手指不再移动分毫。即使他很想，他也不能，正如Sherlock现在无比紧张，如一只牡蛎般无意识地紧紧咬着他。一想到这紧致的处女正等着他，他那因冗长的准备工作而被忽视的老二迅速地从无精打采的状态中清醒过来，展现出它的兴趣和兴奋。）

Sherlock的呼吸清浅且不规律，John等了一会儿看看他是否能在没有帮助的情况下冷静下来。然而，当看起来不是那样的时候，John带有目的的询问：“疼吗？”

 **Sherlock** **摇摇头。“不算是……”** 那些单词看起来很难从他的嘴里说出来。 **“就是……不舒服。”**

他看起来为承认这个而羞愧， **所以** **John** **试着再次安慰他。“会过去的……但你真的需要放松，否则你就会伤到你自己。你太紧了……如果你一直这么绷着的话我的手指头就要被你挤碎了。”**

这戏谑的抱怨——虽然说得也不算错—— **给他换来了一小声窃笑。** 然后Sherlock喘了口气， **紧绷的身体放松了一点，** **John** **又可以再次移动他的手指了。**

他弯曲手指，小心翼翼地在狭窄的通道里打转，Sherlock又喘了口气。

**“躺下来，想想英格兰，坐享‘骑乘’吧。”他带着低俗的笑容说道。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

半个小时后， **Sherlock** **颤抖的胃部留下了一小片潮湿，伴随着每次呼吸，性奋焦躁的身体的每次起伏闪闪发光。**

这湿润的液体是他硬的无法忍受的老二所流出的前液，现在它因为充血而几乎变成了紫色。

 **他的脸和胸膛一片潮红，他的乳头坚硬竖起像他的阴茎一样。而且都在开始乞求着释放。** John体内的每个部分都在叫嚣着用他的嘴，他的唇，他的牙让他释放，但同时这景象又是如此的迷人，他不愿打断目前的趋势，甚至他也不能满足这一愿望。有什么东西催眠了Sherlock的身体，让他看起来被困在了急促的喘气和颤抖的循环中。

**Sherlock** **的腿淫荡地大大分开，大腿颤抖着，额头和起伏的胸膛因为汗水而潮湿。他那双奇妙、浅色的眼睛上的眼皮很久之前就忽闪着闭上了。**

**只有温柔地抽气和深深地呻吟从微启的唇瓣间溢出。洁白的牙齿几乎一刻不停地折磨着下唇，它现在已经变得通红、肿胀，看起来可以完美地包裹在** **John** **湿滑的老二上。**

John已经之前已经告诉Sherlock把他的手放在床边不要碰自己。Sherlock也很好遵循了一段时间，但现在他的意志力似乎都用光了，他的手紧紧抓住昂贵的床单——显然在绝望中尝试遵循John的命令。

 **这是个值得牢记的场景，** **John** **冷静地享受着这场肆意下流的展览。** 没有什么可以比此时更让他体内流淌过权力感。征服另一个人——另一具身体——没有一种药物能让John达到这样的兴奋感。看着Sherlock内心斗争——强烈地渴望去触碰自己，用手指包裹住他坚硬的老二——对于John来说甚于任何春药。

这简直如天造物，John停顿了一会儿见证这场……展览。

**想着只需要两根手指和一点儿凡士林油就能把这个无礼、傲慢、刻薄的家伙变成一个颤抖、淫荡、不可思议的火辣的荡货……**

感谢那么多前戏， **John** **的手指现在可以没有阻碍地进出** **Sherlock** **的身体了。每三次或四次抽插他都会擦过** **Sherlock** **前列腺的小突起。每次他这么做，** **Sherlock** **的身体就会近乎夸张地做出反应。他的呻吟变得更气喘更急迫。** 他的身体试着打得更开，变得比以往更愿意、更顺从、更渴求。John感到围绕着他手指的吸力和压力更强……当Sherlock的身体试着进一步吸着他，从他那儿获取更多，把他深深地含在里面的时候。

John比之前更深的把他的手指埋入这具心甘情愿的身体，立刻就被湿滑的内壁吮吸。他让它如此没有把手指抽出来，反而留在那里。 **他的指尖敲打着已经过度刺激的腺体，** **Sherlock** **带着性奋和痛苦哭叫出来。一股稳定的前液正从他被忽视的、猖獗的阴茎头部滴落下来，弄脏了他苍白——近乎无暇——的皮肤。**

**“你准备好接受第三根手指了吗？”** **John** **带着邪恶的笑容问道。**

**Sherlock** **只是坚决地点了点头。**

**“你想要第三根手指吗？”** John问，享受着延长Sherlock的甜蜜酷刑。

 **“上帝啊！是的！快点儿！”** **Sherlock** **哭叫道。** 他看起来要几乎因为那还未熄灭的欲望而掉眼泪。

“嗯……”John说，立刻停止移动他深深埋入在Sherlock体内的手指， **品味** **Sherlock** **狂热爆发的情欲。** “嗯……我不这么认为，”他最后说道，从那柔软、温暖的开口处抽出，在Sherlock颤抖的大腿内侧粗野地擦了擦。

“我很抱歉。”他假笑着说。“回答错误。” **他站起身，用冷酷算计的眼神看着** **Sherlock** **。**

Sherlock猛地坐起来，所以他现在是半斜着躺在床上。

 **“什么？不行！”** 他惊恐地叫了起来。“等等……我……”他的眼里带着一丝恳求，即使他正愤怒绝望地寻找着单词。“回来！”

 **一个残酷的微笑跳跃上** **John** **的嘴唇。“啊……恳求祈求什么的太晚了，恐怕。** 你错过了你的机会。”

**怀疑停留在** **Sherlock** **的脸上。“但……你……真的要现在离开？”**

**“是。”** **John** **简单地回答，似乎在百无聊赖地检查他的指甲。**

**深色的眉毛因为纯粹的困惑拧起来，但接着他注意到了** **John** **黑色裤子里的小帐篷。“但你还……”他搜寻着** **John** **的眼睛。“你难道不想让我给你吸出来吗？我的意思是……至少可以让我给你吸出来？”**

**“不想。没必要。而且也不是我来这儿的目的，”** John同样百无聊赖地回答，带着隐约厌烦的语气。

**困惑的表情依然稳稳地待在** **Sherlock** **脸上。“你会回来吗？”**

**John** **随意地耸了耸肩。“今晚不会……明天也不会……但最终。”**

**Sherlock** **看起来好像在搜肠刮肚地寻找着词汇。“但你还没……完事……”** 他终于结结巴巴地道。他的双颊泛红，但不幸的是，John不知道那是因为尴尬还是因为之前的刺激。

**但同样，** **John** **笑了。但同样，这也不是什么善良的笑。“我从不半途而废。但我会按自己的节奏来。会因为当某个淫荡的小东西整个变得下流饥渴而改变。”**

**Sherlock** **没有对这些粗鲁的话表现出任何尴尬。他依然没想明白** **John** **还没给他破处就要离开了的事实。**

**“但我的……”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“我还……”** 他停顿了一下，在继续之前困惑地眨了几下眼睛。 **“我该怎么告诉** **Adler** **小姐？”**

“我会和艾德勒小姐说，别担心。”John让Sherlock放心，后者显然——可以理解的——担心严厉的妓院老板。如果他向她承认客人不满意的离开，那他可能要面临比责备更厉害的惩罚。至少John这么认为，基于以往的经验。但Sherlock不应该对艾德勒小姐有任何害怕。John只想稍微延长一点他的享乐，因为这将会是必要的……对让Sherlock一直保持忐忑不安来说。

 **“我会跟她说，和她解释你的全部……状况。”** John总结。

 **“我真的不明白，”** **Sherlock** **很勉强地承认了。** 搞清楚了John的撤退不只是打击了他沉重的性欲，也打击了他的智力。 **“这些到底为了什么？”他冲着自己和床比了个手势。**

**“哦……”** **John** **咬着面颊咧嘴笑了。“只是消磨时间，顺便证明一个观点。”在** **Sherlock** **提出另一个问题前。** **John** **转身，走出了房门。**

**“他们还说我烦人，”** **Sherlock** **独自小声喃喃道。**

**带着挫败地叹息他倒回床上。他的手指在他依然坚挺湿润的勃起周围紧紧围成了一个圈。他才——这个动作奇怪地变得如此难以让人满意——撸动了几次，门又开了，** **John** **回来了。**

**他的嘴弯成了一个了然于胸的坏笑，但他的眼神很严厉。**

**“如果我是你的话我就不会那样做，”他建议** **Sherlock** **。**

**“否则呢？”** **Sherlock** **回嘴道。** 他今天晚上对其他人的容忍限度已经远远超过了。

**坏笑变成了冷笑。“否则你就要尝尝我不开心的滋味了。”**

**Sherlock** **的身体明显地抖了一下，但他保持着冷静还有一点点傲慢。“你不会知道的。”**

**John** **愉悦地大笑，** 但他的眼神冰冷。 **“相信我……我知道。** 就像知道教皇是天主教的一样确定。 **”**

“好吧！”Sherlock发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。“看我在不在乎！”他的手指不情愿地离开僵硬的老二，再次抓紧床单。他的整个身体似乎反对这样的对待，正挑衅着。Sherlock专注于他的呼吸来控制肆无忌惮的渴望，从而恢复对本能的控制。渐渐地，性欲消退了一下，Sherlock开始能更容易地呼吸了。

“做得很好！”John用一种高高在上的语气称赞道。“乖孩子。现在学规矩点了没？”

如果眼神能杀人，John已经死了千百次了。Sherlock眼中的火焰交叉射向了John的脚，这逗乐了他，而同时他也无法抗拒这种挑战，这种诱惑。Sherlock还没有崩溃，但他坚持不了多久了……

 **“记住……”** John终于继续，无视Sherlock的怒视。他用一种以前用来发布命令的低沉严厉但十足诱惑的声音耳语道， **“我买下了你，你属于我，我会拿走你的处子之身。你的阴茎，你的睾丸，你的小嘴，你的舌头，你的小屁股……现在全都属于我。哪怕是你的快感——都属于我。而且我是那个决定什么时候才是正确的时间去占有你的人……那个决定是否要将你碾成碎片的人……我决定什么时候你该享受愉悦或者承受疼痛。”**

这说法显然激起了Sherlock的兴趣。 **“疼痛？”** 他问，几乎贪婪。 **“那……你会弄痛我嘛？”**

**那种让人不悦的笑又回来了。“你现在还没有赢得那个奖励。”**

这句话让Sherlock的身体又抖了一下，他依然半勃的阴茎徒劳地抽搐了一下。John的手指因渴望立刻探索Sherlock受虐狂倾向的身体（他当然有）而发痒。但他决定把它保留到另一次。此时，剥夺性高潮的折磨应该足够让Sherlock忙着好好表现并约束他了。

伴随着这令人愉快和刺激的想法——总之John是这么觉得的——他给了Sherlock另一个友好的，但鲨鱼般的微笑，然后一言不发地离开了。


	6. 等待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有任何错都是我的错，欢迎去看原文~

_第六章：等待_

_Hudson_ _太太进入_ _Holmes_ _先生的书房整理他书桌上的信件。当她觉得独自一人有点可怕时她刚开始把信分开堆起来，她停下了正在做的事，凝神细听，是啊！她能听到别人的呼吸声。_

_好奇——还有点不安——她围绕着书桌走来走去，把福尔摩斯先生的椅子移到一边，然后偷偷地向大的红木桌下面看去。_

_“_ _Sherlock_ _！”她惊奇地大叫，当他发现福尔摩斯先生的小儿子在桌子底下时。在他和他们在一起的一年里她已经很喜欢他了。即使她不想特别显示她的偏爱。“你在这儿做什么呢？玩捉迷藏？”_

_“不，”一个单音节词的回答。声音听起来既闷闷不乐又有点寂寞。_

_她考虑了一下对一个年轻的男孩什么可能是最好的，回想起了一个总是对_ _Mycroft_ _有用的小把戏。_

_“我想厨师刚做了一些新鲜的饼干，”她说道，试图诱哄他出来。_ _Sherlock_ _稍稍抬起了头。“我确信如果我问的话，她会给我们一些。你说怎么样？”_

_她听到_ _Sherlock_ _吸鼻子的声音，他一直在哭？正当她弯腰的时候——她通常不愿做的一个动作，因为她疼痛的臀部——他免除了她的困扰从桌子下爬了出来。她马上看到他的眼睛——尽管不是红的——但还是带有令人怀疑的光泽。同情、母性的感觉在她的胸口震荡，虽然拥抱安慰别人并不是她的工作，毕竟，她只是福尔摩斯先生的秘书。她非常清楚她在家中的地位应该有着怎样的界线。_

_她向那个小男孩伸出了手。_

_“过来这儿，_ _Sherlock_ _。让我们去看看厨师这会儿在做什么样的饼干，”她友好地笑着说。_

_“巧克力核桃，”_ _Sherlock_ _说，再次吸鼻子，而且没有抓住她的手就站了起来。“我喜欢姜味饼干。”他给了_ _Hudson_ _太太一个挑战的视线。_

_“我很抱歉我帮不了你。你今天不得不接受巧克力核桃饼干了，”_ _Hudson_ _太太带着宽容的微笑说道。她再次伸出了手，这次他抓住了。_

_一会儿后，他们坐在了巨大的、擦洗干净的厨房桌子边。_ _Sherlock_ _面前摆着一盘饼干、一杯牛奶，_ _Hudson_ _太太面前摆着一杯茶。_ _Sherlock_ _重重地叹气，而_ _Hudson_ _太太在大笑和怜悯之间纠结。_

_他第二次叹了口气——这次特别重——而她意识到了他想让她带他出去。_

_“呆呆的想什么呢，_ _Sherlock_ _？”她欣然问道，尽管带着一个不能压抑的傻笑。_

_“我无聊_ _~~~~~_ _”_ _Sherlock_ _迅速回答，吃了第二块饼干。然而他不是只小小咬一口，显然他快受不了了。_

_“那你为什么藏在你父亲的书桌底下？”_ _Hudson_ _太太惊讶地问。“你为什么不到图书馆然后挑一本有趣的书呢？或看看电视？”_

_Sherlock_ _刺目地看了她一眼。“电视是给白痴看的，而我已经读了一天书了。”_

_“也许……”_ _Hudson_ _太太壮着胆子道，有点不知所措。_

_“妈妈_ _Sylvia_ _在主办另一个茶会没时间和我玩，爸爸出差了不可能在一两天里回来，而他也没时间陪我因为他一直都很忙。”_ _Sherlock_ _简明扼要地说，他的表情介于绝望和愤怒之间。_

_“那么……”_

_但_ _Sherlock_ _打断了她。_

_“_ _Mycroft_ _在上小提琴课。每天都一样。而他不在那儿的时候，他就在练习，当他不在练习，他就在做作业。”_ _Sherlock_ _的语气现在接近抱怨了，他的嘴撅起，把下巴埋进桌子前折叠的手臂里。“这儿的每件事都那么无聊！”_

_“哦，_ _Sherlock_ _。”这回_ _Hudson_ _太太叹了口气，她的一只手抚摸着他凌乱的卷发。她从不吝于对_ _Sherlock_ _知道那么多福尔摩斯庄园内部的事情，而且大部分时间还能精确地表述出来这件事的赞美。而且他还是个孩子，这个时间段的孩子都很容易忘事，他也不是像_ _Mycroft_ _一样的少年。一个极具天赋的聪明绝顶的孩子，可以肯定的说。但仍然是个孩子，和其他孩子一样渴望关注、亲密、认同和感情。哦，_ _Holmes_ _先生热爱他——每当他回家并能抽出时间陪孩子们的时候——但_ _Hudson_ _太太不太确定_ _Holmes_ _夫人怎么想。同时，女主人对她亲生的儿子_ _Mycroft_ _也不敢兴趣。母亲身份只是不吸引她，她总是生活的像个淑女，眼眨都不眨的把_ _Mycroft_ _留给保姆或是家庭教师照看。_

_“你一定还想你的朋友吧？”_ _Hudson_ _太太想起一个刚开始来过几次的黑发小女孩。但这些访问因为某些原因被叫停了。_

_“_ _Irene_ _？切！”_ _Sherlock_ _嗤之以鼻。“她只是一个女孩。我根本就不想她！她总是想和我一起玩过家家，而且你知道什么是最糟的吗？她老是扮演父亲，而她的玩偶和我……我们总是演孩子。如果我不做她想的，她会打我。她能丢掉任何我关心的东西。”_

_再一次，_ _Hudson_ _太太不得不咬着嘴唇以免笑出来刺激到了_ _Sherlock_ _——肯定是有道理的理由——从而加重对她的不利。但他试图掩盖他多么想念他的小玩伴的矛盾方式很可爱，而这让_ _Hudson_ _太太的自控力相当受考验。_

_“那你为什么不学一种乐器呢？像_ _Mycroft_ _那样？那你们就可以一起演奏了——那难道不算个事吗？”_ _Hudson_ _太太稍作思考后建议，_ _Sherlock_ _脸上带着沮丧的表情把食指上的面包屑蹭到桌子上。_

_一旦_ _Sherlock_ _停止了思考这个不公正的世界，反而用一种点惊讶的眼神看着_ _Hudson_ _太太时，她的声音消退了，_

_“一件乐器？”他重复，眼睛张大了。“为什么我没想到这一点？”他面露喜色。“好吧……我会问问妈妈_ _Sylvia_ _我是否也能学小提琴。”他雄心勃勃地跳起来然后跑出了厨房。_

_Hudson_ _太太摇摇头看着他离开。这小孩儿反复无常的性格在某些方面真是考验_ _Holmes_ _夫妇的育儿技能。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock **不知道他的神秘顾客是怎么跟** **Adler** **小姐说的** ，但至少他知道没人能比得上John Watson。

现在他终于能把名字和脸对上了。

当他发现（他的确会上网，而且不是个新手，因为当时需要研究——某个他大学时代的纪念品）John Watson的昵称“Doc”以及他是伦敦黑帮的一员时，他的好奇心被激起了。

Sherlock几乎迫不及待地期待他们的下一次见面。最后，在John回来前他不得不等上五天。

在过去的五天里， **Sherlock** **不同寻常地听话在任何情色火辣的情况下都克制着没有触碰自己。** 他应该为自己的服从感到骄傲，他确实赢得了John对他自控力的赞赏。但结果是事情完全走向了另一面。Sherlock并不满意，他脾气变得更坏，更加暴躁…… **甚至比从前还要** 还要严重。

他如此暴躁的原因事实上就是自从那天晚上之后， **就有一种缓慢持续而烧灼的欲望汩汩流过他的血管，** 这种欲望从未褪去也从未爆发，但却 **流过他的身体，流过他过度兴奋的大脑，慢慢地蚕食着他。**

到目前为止，他不想只是满足他的好奇心，还有其他——更多生理上的——需求，那些John在他体内点燃却没有扑灭的，缓慢流淌的欲望之火。

那些没有John的日子，他 **同他像平常一样服务着他的顾客们** ，用手，嘴，用屁股——身体后面的这一部分只提供偶尔的击打——在需要的时候。

他那一直处在低水平的性唤起不一定让他的工作变动更容易，即使他的顾客非常享受突然很容易唤醒他的勃起这个事实。而他永远不会达到——或企图达到——高潮的这个事实一般只是让他的顾客耸耸肩，如果他们表现出任何一点兴趣的话。

尽管他是这样不同寻常的——在他看来相当可笑的——淫荡，Sherlock却从未违抗过 **John** **不让他释放的命令** ……除了唯一一次的例外。

这位顾客在Irene的妓院这一带不太出名，而Sherlock以前也从未接过他。但Romero——顾客通常会叫的男孩——不再为Irene工作了，所以换上了Sherlock，而顾客也接受了。

在房间里等着Sherlock的这位顾客比Sherlock预期的要大他五岁。灰色的头发盖过了太阳穴，苗条，健壮，也许是个长跑运动员或者有军事背景……这些在Sherlock最初粗略一瞥之后就得出了。然而，当他更靠近观察并且感受到这个男人的握手力度时，Sherlock有一种他与John很相似的强烈感觉。

想想John，干净利落的中分金发，低于平均水平的身高，怎么看也不像这个留着灰色短发的男人。但这个男人直立的姿态，虽友好但严峻的目光让Sherlock马上就想起了John。

这位顾客还同时以与John类似的方式对待了Sherlock。他礼貌但坚定的命令他脱掉衣服，而他却仍然坐在一个扶手椅里，穿戴整齐。Sherlock故意有点慢吞吞，想看看他是否可以诱发出顾客更多的命令。他没失望，那个人没对他大喊——而同样的情况许多其他男人可能就会叫停了，那让Sherlock无聊得想死。而这个男人只是用更有分量的话重复他的命令。

Sherlock暗自吃惊他自己竟然像一块海绵那样吸收这些强有力的话语。他从 **不知道他如此渴望被这样对待** ——决心坚定，不屈不挠。

一旦脱下衣服，他熟练地挂在顾客的腿上，这个男人曾表示想打他的屁股。 **Sherlock** **很乐意地服从了，** 而自从——因为与John相似的——他的大脑不断跳出令人困惑和刺激的想法，他的脊背就因为将要到来的挨打冲刷过一阵阵颤栗的快乐。他慢吞吞的在男人的大腿上来回搜寻着直到找到理想的位置， **接着便注意到了这个年长男人性奋的第一个预兆……他的勃起开始戳着** **Sherlock** **的肚子。**

这名顾客的手法相当专业，Sherlock非常享受这过程。这男人在此方面肯定是个大师而且他非常清楚他在做什么。而Sherlock罕见的决定让自己比他通常的出格一点，而他对John的回忆停止了。最后，两人的老二都又硬又痛，而Sherlock非常想让自己就在这一次射出来——直接反对John的愿望。

简单地摩擦着另外一个人的大腿，扭动着射出来，这个诱惑非常巨大。鉴于目前的情况，Sherlock要以这样一种方式最终达到高潮，非常容易。他的屁股因为击打而红肿，痛苦只会进一步引发Sherlock的渴望。他弓起身子接近炙热、坚定、无情的手， **他的屁股已经开始细微地不自觉地动起来，** 逻辑荡然无存，高潮触手可及……他只是等着下一次的击打，渴望着，疼痛着……希望接下来的一击可以把他带向渴望已久的释放……

但随之而来的却是另一种截然不同的兴奋和痛苦，Sherlock **感觉到一根手指温柔地刷过他臀瓣之间的缝隙。**

Sherlock发现自己身上的情色迷雾在一秒钟内消失了，他的整个身体绷紧，好像被蜘蛛咬了似的跳了起来。 **大叫着，鸡飞狗跳地大闹** ，而顾客震惊地看着他。Sherlock的暴怒传进了Irene的耳朵里，而她跑着——在高跟鞋和直筒裙可以达到的范围里——来到了发生事件的现场。

一到那儿，她没有拐弯抹角，直接 **抽了** **Sherlock** **一巴掌** ——在惊恐的仍然说不出话的顾客前—— **让他闭嘴。**

目瞪口呆内心混乱，Sherlock默默听着Irene向顾客道歉——后者已经从这次的打击中恢复过来了，变得稍微有点烦乱和大声—— **为她“不可理喻而且缺乏耐心的雇员”的行为。**

她从床上抽走床单然后把它扔在Sherlock的头上，叫他直接去她的办公室。Sherlock把床单松松地缠在身上，一路上听着Irene继续不断地道歉，试图安抚愤怒的顾客。

当她几分钟后进入办公室，Sherlock正激愤不已——没有任何进一步解释—— **因为那个男人没资格碰他那里。**

**Irene** **若有所思地看着他，什么也没说。但她建议他休息两小时，在脸上敷个冰袋，缓解一下他苍白面颊上的她纤瘦却有力的指印，然后去接下一位客人。**

Sherlock哼了一声不再争辩，但他暗暗感激Irene给他这样一个慷慨的缓刑。他最后离开了整整三个小时，但即便如此她也没有责备他。

这三个小时他表现的很好，但他的神经依旧处在边缘，而他的情绪仍然骚动不已。John的话语在他的记忆里燃烧。他的屁股属于John，不是其他人。

但那些灾难现在都过去了。当一天之后Sherlock不再对此感兴趣时，John回来了。

这时，Sherlock在妓院里一个留给富人和重要客户的最豪华的房间里的地板上踱来踱去，像一只被囚禁在笼子里的豹。John分分钟都会到。

**如果有人在两个礼拜前告诉他，他会如此渴望他的贞洁被夺走——还是被一个黑手党老大——他可能会告诉那个人去他妈的好好看个精神科医生。**

自从Irene，心情特别好的，在大厅里 **扔给他一包灌肠剂，告诉了他时间和房间号后只过了三小时。**

而他只是站在那里目瞪口呆难以相信的看着她——完全无法动弹甚至明白他的痛苦几乎结束了——她笑着说，“来吧，走了，我的小处男。去工作！时间紧迫，你最好 **准备好迎接你的医生的来访吧。** ”

他为她那难以置信的愚蠢的小玩笑瞪了她一眼，但她可能也注意到了他的手在颤抖，这使他的怒视不怎么有效。她大笑着扭着臀绕过他走开——还狡猾地眨了一下眼。

这是三个小时前的事。而他现在在这里，因为紧张和期待而颤抖。

时间到了。Sherlock听到从大厅传来的脚步声，他吞咽了一下，但他的喉咙和嘴巴突然无比干燥。他期待着一些高调的，大张旗鼓的……东西以一种合适的方式戏剧性地来强调此刻的重要性。但门只是以通常的，平淡无奇的方式打开，然后是John站在他的面前。

**而** **Sherlock** **已经完全准备好求他好好地、结结实实地操自己一顿。**

这时John冷静、期待的目光远远高于他神经所能承受的，但他尽量稳住身体并试图不表现的向他所感觉的那样可悲。

“ **祝贺你……** 你的尝试被证明是成功的，”他 **用一种混杂着骄傲、释然和绝望的语气说道。** “我的抵抗已经成功的被……”他打断了自己然后摇摇头。不，John不要半真半假的回答，要么全部要么不要。他又抬起头来。“你已经成功地 **打败了我。** ”他坚定的得出结论。

John挑起一根眉毛。“真的吗？”他恶意的露齿笑问。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_“那是当然，_ _Windermere_ _大人。”_ _Irene_ _穿着高跟鞋大步走在伦敦街头凹凸不平的鹅卵石地面上，一边郑重地向她电话那头的人保证。她听了片刻，转了转眼睛，然后用一种有别于她平时的焦躁或娱乐的语气说道，“谨慎是我家其中一个引以为荣的关键。如果你觉得合适，在后面有一个入口，你可以随时使用。但我向你保证……”_

_当她被打断时，她停止了行走愤怒地抿了抿精心描画的嘴唇。想把她修剪过的指甲埋在她打理完美的头发里梳一梳的渴望几乎不可抗拒。但她没有这样做，只是认为一个成功的女商人不能允许自己因为迫使屈服的手段而如此行为不检点。_

_所以她耐心地听着他潜在顾客的疑虑，直到她决定她已经听够了。_

_“_ _Windermere_ _大人，请原谅我打断一下。”她用友好但坚定的语调开头。“但我的时间——和你一样——是很值钱的。如果你想诚挚的拜访我的房子，我们非常欢迎。如果你宁愿不再成为我们的顾客，那我也同样尊重这个决定。如果你更喜欢简单地和我聊聊天，那我恐怕要以我的现价向你收钱。那是每小时_ _300_ _磅——包括鞭打。也许在这之后你会更加果断。” _当她听到线路另一端的保证的时候_ 一个满意的笑容浮现在她的唇边。_

_“很好，_ _Windermere_ _大人。明天晚上七点三十分。白肤金发碧眼，没体毛，矮于六英尺不超过二十七岁。”她讨好地笑了一下。“或者说，合适的人。什么？哦，不，没有人可能会听到这通电话。背景里的噪音？”_ _Irene_ _笑了笑，把一只眼睛投向经过时鸣笛的出租车。“是电视，我的大人，我一定是不小心坐在了遥控器上。那么明晚见。”她挂断电话，脱口而出，“笨蛋！”_

_有时她真的希望她从来没有开同性恋妓院的想法。那她还是做她的施虐女王，她会得到平静。伴随着微弱的后悔，她的目光徘徊在她精心保养的指甲上——涂着同样牌子的——新的，和她嘴唇上一样独特的“雅诗兰黛纯色晶亮指甲油”——她定制的，品蓝色紧身套裙，向下一直到她搭配的_ _Manolo Blahniks_ _牌女鞋。当一个施虐女王她永远穿不起这些奢侈品。_

_她略略地叹了口气，把她的手机放进迪奥皮包里然后换上华丽的耳环——为了接电话她必须拿下来的那个，而它非常的大——把它挂在右耳垂上。_

_但俗话怎么说来着，细节决定成败（_ _the devil's in the details_ _不太确定这俗语该怎么翻，这是百度找了个符合文章语境的），耳环慢慢顺着她的手指落在了地上。然后就如所知的那样，它不幸地在鹅卵石地面上反弹起来，滚到两幢房子之间的狭窄小巷里，消失在了一些垃圾桶后面。_

_伴随着不大的热情，她跟着不听话的耳环走入小径。耳环如那浮华的外表所显示的那般昂贵，而她仍然十分节俭不想就这样简单的损失掉。她进入的地方不是这个小镇最好的，但她认为不会有任何直接的危险出现在巷子里。她可能不会遇到比几个瘾君子在垃圾桶后面互相射击还糟糕的事，而当她发现自己面对这样一个悲惨的人时，刚刚的想法几乎就烟消云散了。她轻轻叹了口气。她的耳环已经滚到可怜人的鞋子旁，后者正蜷缩着躺在建筑旁边的地面上。看起来没必要吵醒他，她弯下腰，拿起她的财产。当她这样做时，她的身体移动，一张苍白呆滞、从被包裹在身上曾经很昂贵现在无可救药地遍布污迹的大衣里露出的覆盖着纠结、深色卷发的脸映入了她的眼帘。_

_Irene_ _惊讶地多看了一眼，她完全忘记了手上的耳环。那卷发……那颧骨……_

_“_ _Sherlock_ _？”她听到自己不确定的问，立刻想抽自己。她儿时的朋友怎么可能躺在她脚边的污秽里呢？_

_男人猛然向后抬起头，好像他是一个受惊的动物，他眨了眨眼睛张开。它们直直地盯着她，但目光涣散，毫无焦距。_

_“你一定是弄错了。”这男人咕哝着再次裹紧他的外套。_

_但_ _Irene_ _已经看到够多的特征了。_

_“_ _Sherlock_ _！”她信心十足地喊，“不要试图愚弄我！我在哪儿都认得出那双眼睛还有那翘嘴巴。”_

_Sherlock_ _眨了眨眼睛，看起来就像他试图看清_ _Irene_ _的样子。“谁……_ _Doris_ _阿姨吗？”他含糊不清地问道。_

_“_ _Doris_ _阿姨？”_ _Irene_ _愤怒地叫道。“上帝帮助我！如果你打算温柔地告诉我我看起来已经像我的母亲了——那二十年前你因为在圣诞节打坏了我的娃娃而我给你的狠揍看起来是太轻了——我可以再给你长长记性。”_

_“_ _Irene_ _？”_ _Sherlock_ _怀疑地嘟囔，摇摇欲坠地支撑自己的动作。“_ _Irene_ _？”_

_“是的，_ _Irene_ _。”她动情地承认，并且擦了擦眼睛。“你做了什么，_ _Sherlock_ _？你怎么了？”_

_当_ _Sherlock_ _用一个空洞的表情盯着她而不是回答她时，她做了一个决定。她弯下腰，迅速地穿过他胳膊下方把他抓住，拖起来。她近的足以让他身上和衣服上散发出来的臭味像云一样笼罩着她，把空气从她这儿挤走。但随后她开始用嘴呼吸并让他站直。他能支撑柱自己——如果不稳定的话——就背靠着墙。_

_“这都是为了什么？”他缓慢的问道。“你打算怎么处置我？”_

_“我不知道你经历了什么。”_ _Irene_ _粗率地评论，“但现在你跟我来。你要去洗澡和吃饭，然后你会告诉我一切。”_

_“如果我不想那会怎样？”_

_“那我会把你敲晕，然后拖回我家。”_ _Irene_ _带着一个歪斜的笑容威胁道，努力不在他这种情况下哭出来。_

_当她环住他的肩膀帮他走出小巷，他在她拢上去的，现在已经松散的头发边轻声低语，“我想念你，_ _Irene_ _。我真的想念你。”_

_在承认之后，_ _Irene_ _的眼泪流出了眼角，在她的粉颊上留下了一道浅浅的痕迹。_


	7. 无效的承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想多翻译几章再更……就怕自己坑了……  
> 不过周更应该是能保证的……吧……

“ **祝贺你……** 你的尝试被证明是成功的，”他 **用一种混杂着骄傲、释然和绝望的语气说道。** “我的抵抗已经成功的被……”他打断了自己然后摇摇头。不，John不要半真半假的回答，要么全部要么不要。他又抬起头来。“你已经成功地 **打败了我。** ”他坚定的得出结论。

John挑起一根眉毛。“真的吗？”他恶意的露齿笑问。

Sherlock咬着嘴唇，好像他预料到接下来的话不会让人愉快。

“我想是这样… **至少从某种意义上** 来说……”他犹犹豫豫地说，低垂了眼睛，片刻后才抬起头。“ **你给了我一种体验……那种若有若无的暗示，关于即将发生什么，你脑海中准备对我怎么做，一切将会是什么样子……** ”他中断了话语，看向别处，然后才把目光投向John。这段时间里John都在专心地听。

“ **那真是聪明……聪明绝顶。** ”Sherlock歪笑着承认。“你一定知道——或者感觉到—— **浅尝辄止却被蒙在鼓里会让我急不可耐。现在你能满足我的好奇，满足我的饥渴了吗？** ”Sherlock在说最后几句话的时候声音变得低沉沙哑。他的舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇， **一丝急迫与紧张显现在他的脸上** ——现在，他已经褪下了几乎所有的面具——毫无防备，异于平常地展现他的欲望。

当John没有给他任何他会回应的提示时，Sherlock挺直了身子，高昂着头，一副高傲的样子。

“ **或者需要我先求你？** 是吗？”挑衅的火花在他眼里跳动。“你想看我卑躬屈膝？我必须现在你面前 **羞辱自己？如果这是你想要的……我愿意去做。如果必须的话。** ”

 **John** **笑了，这次是一个真心的，开心的笑，** 到达他的眼底，温暖了他的眼睛。“ **我不认为恳求是必须的。我想我们已经过了那个阶段了。不需要其他条件，你已经赢得了你的奖赏。** 没有如果、并且、但是。”

 **一声细小、放松的叹息溢出** **Sherlock** **的双唇。** “ **太好了。估计我会讨厌那个，但我会仍会那么做。** 如果那是达到我目的的唯一方法。”

 **John** **的嘴唇扭了一下。** “你对真相的亲切描述总是出现在不恰当的时刻。 **没有人告诉你这种诚实并不十分利于你选择的职业吗？** ”

**“那么多人偏偏就你来教训我诚实和职业选择了？”** **Sherlock** **带着傲慢的表情问道。**

John最初的反应是一阵汹涌的，漫过他内脏，威胁着要压倒他的阴暗的愤怒。他的脾气在他职业生涯的早期很有用，但随着他在家族中的地位上升，控制自己的脾气就变得很重要了。他这次也很成功。他甚至能保持外表依然平静，虽然他的本能在尖叫着拧断这个无礼的男妓的脖子。

 **“所以你发现我是干什么的了，”** 他尽可能平静地回答。

Sherlock几乎没注意到任何John体内流淌的汹涌情绪，他只是 **耸耸肩。“我又不傻。我知道怎么在互联网上使用搜索引擎。而且我确信你追逐的不只是钱。”**

“哦，是吗？” **John** **讽刺地道。** “ **那还有什么呢？** 我在这儿为了什么——在你看来？”

**Sherlock** **面无表情，立刻答道：“权力。”**

John的牙齿掠过他的下嘴唇，他的头移动着好像想要摇一摇。再一次，他被Sherlock毫无畏惧的神情吸引——正如他被他一如既往异常准确地击中了关键而吸引。“聪明的孩子，”他说，语气带着微微的嘲弄。“虽然，在这一切之后你也不算聪明——否则你为什么在知道我是谁之后还继续给出那么自作聪明的答案？ **我是这个家族中的一员并没有吓到你？** ”

**“我应该吗？”** **Sherlock** **只是问。**

**John** **露出了他的牙齿。**

**“聪明而且勇敢！”** John嘲弄。 **“我的……今晚我是幸运的！”** 他给了Sherlock一个冰冷的激赏目光。“ **前戏够了。脱衣服，** 快！”他厉声道。

Sherlock开始退缩，但接着他微微皱起眉头，急速的、观察入微的视线在 **John** **的身体和脸上徘徊。“我想我可能没那么聪明……”** 他终于吞吞吐吐地说。

 **“好推理。”** **John** **冷笑着说道。** “给候选人100分。”

 **Sherlock** **深吸一口气。** 他的脸展现了一个冷静的表情。 **“我惹恼了你——现在你会让这变得痛苦，我说对了吗？”尽管他试探性地问，但他的声音没有害怕——只有坦然的接受，就仿佛他已经面对这样的情况太多次。**

两个人公然地互相看了几秒钟，Sherlock平静且放松，John冷静并沉思。但当时间结束， **John** **做了一件他这辈子从没做过的事。**

他改变了主意。

**“不，”他最后说道。“我向你承诺过我不会故意伤害你。我是一个信守承诺的男人。**

他从那双暗淡的眼睛中看到了好奇。

**“真的？”他脱口而出，但接着他困惑地垂下眼睑，小声嘟囔道：“谢谢。”**

John对他没得到感激感到挫败。实际上他计划好了一些非常明确的方案来惩罚Sherlock，在他耸耸肩，荒谬地接受了这种不可避免的，混合着勇敢和脆弱的奇怪状况，并改变了他的想法之前。

**“现在你能行行好把衣服脱了吗？”** **John** **带着一丝恼怒地说道。**

**“当然，”** **Sherlock** **笑着回答，抖落了他的睡衣。他里面什么也没穿，** 毫无羞耻的展示他的身体，这个事实既让John感到惊喜也触发了他腹股沟一丝情色的萌动。

John的情动没有逃过Sherlock的眼睛。

**“你想在哪儿以及怎么要我？”他得意地笑着问。**

**“你真是孺子不可教，”** **John** **浅浅地笑了一下。** “只是当我认为我占上风的时候……”他没说完，反而指了指床上。 **“我想你到床上去，躺着，就像上次那样。”**

当Sherlock像上次他们会面那样优雅地爬到床上躺好后， **John** **从橱柜里拿出了润滑剂。** 当他回到床边，Sherlock皱着眉看着他手里的润滑剂。

**“润滑剂？”他问。“为什么不像上次一样是凡士林油。那感觉……很好。”一抹淡淡的潮红涌上他的脸颊。**

**John** **怀疑地盯着他。“也许是因为凡士林油和避孕套不能一起用？”** 他难以置信地嘲弄道。

Sherlock的脸上出现了恍然大悟的神情。“你第一次压根就没打算操我，”他责难道。

 **“就像我之前告诉过你的那样……你可是个昂贵的小东西。我当然要享受每一秒……”** **John** **停了下来。** 他的潜意识里已经发现了Sherlock想要说什么了。他的眼睛眯了起来。

 **“等等。什么？你以为我会不做安全措施就艹你？”他愤怒地问道。“或者更糟……你会让我不做安全措施就艹你？** ”

**Sherlock** **惊奇地眨着眼睛。“嗯……我以为……”**

“操，不！”John吼道。“你不准再想任何的……你不准再想他妈的第二次！ **这是你最喜欢的消遣吗？用生命去玩俄式轮盘赌？** ”

 **“这儿很无聊……时不时地……”** Sherlock怯懦地回答，用食指在床单上画着圈。

这个样子的Sherlock让人无法生气，John摇了摇头。他来这儿的目的就是要Sherlock玩弄他的健康？不，一点都不。他要为各种可能的感染而保护自己，而不是在接下来的时间里他妈的狠操。他的愤怒很快烟消云散，一声软软的叹息徘徊在他的喉咙口。他的脾气又一次在他能控制之前自己变好了。

“你是个白痴，”他实事求是地陈述道。

“也许你是对的，”Sherlock带着悲伤的微笑回答。“如果我不是的话，一开始我就不会来这儿。”

再次——Sherlock直率，甚至对自己的坦诚——并非本意的， **让** **John** **意识到他越来越危险地沉迷于发现** **Sherlock** **独特的个性中。**

John欣赏诚实。无论是在他事业上还是他的立场上。他一直处在那些阿谀奉承，溜须拍马的人之中所以他学会了欣赏一个诚实的人的价值。即使Sherlock的诚实会给他带来灾难性的后果。因为那对他幸福和他自己而言是鲁莽的——那让John困惑又着迷——尤其是那还那么的不适合他的本性。

当他思考着Sherlock留给他的谜题时，他的目光梭巡着Sherlock赤裸的身体。一会儿后，他意识到Sherlock喜欢视奸， **因为他之前疲软的阴茎开始明显地肿胀起来。**

看到这样性唤起再次激起John的性欲，一声饥渴的咆哮从John的胸腔里升腾出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，脱掉他的外套，把黑色高领毛衣拉过他的头。伴随着一阵兴奋的颤抖，他观察到Sherlock的眼睛游荡在他赤裸的身体和结实的胸部，停留在他左肩上的伤疤上，随之贪婪地，迷惑地，感兴趣地睁大了。这是一个大口径武器造成的结果，子弹从锁骨前穿出，一个关于不同意见的提醒，而对方弱得都不敢在John面前开枪。无论如何那对他也没差，至少他的墓碑——是由John付钱的，他知道这些事如何做好——还是整个公墓里最好的。

松了口气——假设是一个下意识的结果，John希望Sherlock不要厌恶他的伤疤。大多数他花了时间相处的男人都本能地对这个缺陷退缩，然后只是假装它不存在……这从来都没用，只会激怒John。这样频繁的反应导致John在某些活动时从不脱掉所有的衣服。

而Sherlock，从某方面来说……似乎是被这疤痕迷住了，然后表现出来的一切都有了改变。多么令人惊喜的发展！

**“准备好了吗？”** **John** **低沉地问道，** **Sherlock** **点点头，邀请般地打开了腿。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 **二十分钟后，** **John** **用三根手指在** **Sherlock** **变得松软但依旧紧致的小洞里插进抽出。** 手指抽插的节奏和深度都让能接下来的事儿变得容易点，John打算再现那天晚上的情景。就像上次一样，Sherlock在John的刺激下展现了他极高的接受度， **他的整个身体都在颤抖，勃起的阴茎滴着前液。**

 **“我想这就足够了，”** **John** **呢喃着想要抽出手指，可小洞却紧紧吸住它，试图把他再次吸回到身体里。** 这种尝试自然是徒劳，而当John成功地抽出手指，Sherlock却 **因为这离开而呜咽着，** **John** **带着欲望入迷地看着那个皱褶的充满润滑剂的小穴徒劳地挤压收缩着，** 却只是失败。

John对Sherlock做了一个很成功的准备工作，而后者现在完全无法合拢。这个在他面前伸展的，色气满满，因未被满足而不断痉挛的身体毫无道理地引起了John的兴奋。欲望和冲动已经冲进他身体里一段时间了，而现在正停留在他的腹股沟。他持续了一段时间的勃起已经让裤子变得又紧又不舒服了。

**“你已经够松了，”** **John** **说，舔了舔嘴唇。**

**Sherlock** **透过浓密的睫毛，喘着气看着他。“上我，”他嘶哑地恳求道。“充满我……我需要……”** 他语无伦次。

**“我完全知道你想要什么，”** **John** **带着下流的笑打断他。“但你得有所付出。”**

**“什么都可以，”** **Sherlock** **喘息道，** 像一只猫一样在床单上扭动。“什么都可以……”他重复着。

新一波的欲望冲刷过John，他的老二不耐烦地抽动。现在他已经让Sherlock展现了他想要的最初的样子。一丝胜利的喜悦渗进了他的兴奋里，让他更加满足和激动。 **一个舒心的笑容萦绕在** **John** **的嘴唇上。**

“好吧…… **那就四肢着地跪着，** ”John **命令道，在床上挪了挪给** **Sherlock** **腾出了地方。**

 **缓慢、倦怠、昏昏沉沉地，** Sherlock翻了个身跪下，双手在床垫上撑起他的身体，分开了他的腿，垂下了他的头，完美地原地不动。只可以听到他的呼吸声。John停顿了一会儿，听着那细微的，时断时续的呼吸声。没过多久Sherlock **回头越过肩膀看他，** 几乎带着责备。

**“你在等什么？”他沙哑地问道，轻轻扭了一下屁股。**

没有任何原因， **John** **猛地抽了一下眼前的臀瓣，** **Sherlock** **呻吟着。**

“你已经开始享受这个了，是不是？”他打趣道。

“如果有人能像你一样好的话……那么答案就是没错。”Sherlock没有犹豫地回答，伸展和扭动着他极度诱人的身体。

他更大地分开腿，向John提供一个毫无阻碍，在此之前从未展现的视野。他的小洞依旧轻微胀大、抽搐着，继续徒劳地试图收缩和闭合。他大腿的边缘，满涨的睾丸已经因为欲望而绷紧，无视重力地垂挂在他心甘情愿的身体上。

 **John** **把手指划过已经提起的双球下柔软的皮肤，向下轻轻拉了一下。一声细小的哭泣和一股全新的、稳定的、滴在床单上的前液** 在他眼里就像是特别美味的食物。

**找不到其他的形容词。**

**突然间** **John** **一分钟也不想等了。再也不想忍耐了。** 再也不想只是压榨每一秒钟的快乐了。拥有Sherlock的冲动变得无法忍受。

 **他迅速地拉开裤链掏出他坚挺湿滑的勃起。他咬着嘴唇忍住了一声叹息。** 上帝——如果他只是握着就感到那么享受，那这一次他进入Sherlock的身体时该是多么难以形容啊？

 **他迅速地从裤袋里掏出一个没开封的安全套，用牙撕开包装，把薄薄的乳胶套** 拿出来，把包装扔到床上。他小心细致地把安全套套在他僵硬的老二上，然后胡乱在床上摸索着直到他的手指找到了润滑剂。他在勃起上涂了大量润滑剂，又 **因为炙热皮肤上的冰凉触感倒吸了一口气。**

他握着老二，跪在Sherlock的双腿之间。他的龟头轻轻抵着Sherlock抽出的入口。通过薄薄的乳胶，他能感觉到龟头明显的搏动，耳朵里血液冲击的声音，听到Sherlock的一小声抽气。然而他面前的身体却完全原地没动，房间里唯一的声音只有Sherlock沉重的呼吸。

John现在再次和他的老二作对控制着自己品味诱人身体的欲望，只是这次有点久。他在张开的小穴上摩擦了一会儿，享受地听着Sherlock无法抑制的喘息声。最终说道： **“别期望太高。我不会只是简单地插进去。事实上我什么也不会做。你要把自己钉在我老二上。”** **John** **听到一声呻吟和一声呜咽但没有反对。他的心跳加速了。这将会是他很长时间以来最美妙的一次性爱。相当长时间以来。**

“去吧， **慢慢来，** 我想要你慢慢地而且好好地吃进去， **越慢越好。** 如果你着急，你会后悔的。如果我觉得你进行的太快，我会抽出然后离开。再也不回来。明白？”John问。

起身离开——John希望Sherlock不会看穿这是一个无效的威胁。起身离开这个邪恶的屁股？完全没希望。起身离开……他甚至不认为他可以做到。但威胁似乎对Sherlock有理想的激励作用，他因为John的话而颤抖。这个不可思议的男孩 **喜欢被这样对待。甚至是，沉迷于此。**

**“你想开始的时候就可以开始了。”** **John** **把手放在** **Sherlock** **的屁股上，感受着从那具被过度刺激的身体上传来的震颤。**

他没有向那个诱人的身体屈服，把自己深埋在Sherlock炙热的内部，John遵守着他的承诺，耐心地等待着，直到Sherlock足以控制自己，执行他的命令。他的耐心得到了回报， **Sherlock** **支撑住自己向后推了一点点，** **John** **的阴茎头部伴随着一种罪恶的轻松滑进他的身体。** 低沉的呻吟回荡在John的耳边，毫无疑问这个下流的婊子不—再—是—个—处了。

 **John** **用鼻子呼吸着，** 控制着他的渴求和欲望。 **上帝，这个男孩真是精妙绝伦。** 他的肌肉是如何在他老二上抽动，迫切而又贪得无厌， **很明显渴求着更多……** 但这不是约定好的。不是这样的计划。John想要Sherlock把它当做一个挑战，也许他甚至希望他失败……对此他不是很确定。但他确定的是他不想让Sherlock轻易地完成此事，或者为了他而去做。

出于这个原因，John原地没动，等待着并且平息他的欲望。比起仓促行事前面还有更大的快乐等着他。

另一方面，Sherlock把“慢慢来”有点太当回事了。

John的前额皱起，他决定给予一点奖赏——或者说指示——不会有啥问题。

“这不错…… **现在再来一点儿……但记住……慢慢来。** ” **John** **用一种低沉、情色的语气耳语道。** “ **别停直到你感觉到我的阴毛擦着你的臀缝。** 明白了吗？”John等着一个急促的点头，而显然那花费了Sherlock大量的努力。他的笑容扩大。 **“如果你是个乖孩子，接下来我会把你的大脑彻底艹空艹到你失去意识。”**

**一声呻吟不自觉地溢出** **Sherlock** **的喉咙，他的大腿颤抖着，他又推了一点点，** **John** **脉动的老二又有一部分被裹进了** **Sherlock** **丝绸般的火热中。**

**在很长的、令人烦闷的几分钟之后，感觉好像永恒一样，** Sherlock保持着原地不动，喘着粗气， **终于实现了他的目标，** 把John坚硬的老二塞进了自己身体里。

 **John** **安慰地抚摸着那具被汗水浸透的，** 包裹着他勃起的，肌肉 **异常颤抖的身体。**

**“真是个乖孩子，”他轻轻地调戏道，“真是个完美的小东西。”**

**一阵震颤又重新席卷了** **Sherlock** **的身体，那种丝绸般的火热又在** **John** **不耐烦的勃起的老二周围痉挛着收紧。** John咬着嘴唇，轻声叹息，想要立刻就在那具自愿的身体里操空自己来减少一点他嘴上的疼痛。然后他贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇， **随着** **Sherlock** **细小、尖锐、欣喜若狂的哭叫，他完全拔了出来。有那么几秒钟的时间他爱慕着眼前的小洞，然后重新撞了进去。**

**“** **GOD** **！** **YES** **！”** **Sherlock** **的哭喊回响在整个房间。**

“淘气的小婊子，”John咆哮着开始用一种近乎惩罚般的节奏抽插进Sherlock饥渴诱人的身体。

 **Sherlock** **的手撑不住了，他用前臂支撑着体重。** 他显然无法再鼓足力气抬起他的头了，他把额头抵在手臂和床之间，而这个姿势让 **他的屁股朝空中高高翘起。**

这样顺从的姿势进一步刺激了John，他的手就像爪子一样的抓住Sherlock的臀部， **他的手指肯定在那苍白的臀瓣上留下了痕迹。** **John** **试着改变抽插的角度，** 当他的努力还没达到预期的效果。

**突然间** **Sherlock** **叫出来，头高高抬起。**

"There! Do that again! Oh God! Quickly!"

**但** **John** **只是满意地坏笑着，他已经找到了那敏感的前列腺。他故意避开它直到** **Sherlock** **几乎要带着欲望、性奋和挫败抽泣起来。**

**John** **对着那头深色蓬乱的卷发残酷地一笑。**

哦，是的……现在正是时候……现在真正的乐趣才开始……

**他放慢速度，最后坚定地将他脉动的阴茎钉在** **Sherlock** **紧紧吸附的身体里。**

**“** **John** **？别……现在别停……我太……太近了……”** **Sherlock** **嗫嚅道。**

**“我也是——不过稍等一下……只要再多一点……”** **John** **抽出一点儿，他的左手食指拉开了包裹他老二的肌肉让它露出一道狭窄的入口。** 他抚摸着紧绷的皮肤，听着Sherlock的喘息好像它们是一个前奏。一个在主菜之前的开胃菜。最终，John转为轻柔地按压，在他阴茎的旁边来回地扩张，让它进一步扩大。他非常小心，在Sherlock埋怨着他已经拖了很久之后贯穿了他的身体。

他以前多次运用过这种技术，但有其他东西在他的阴茎旁边仍是一种奇怪的感觉——即使这只是他的手指。还有这样仍然很下流……这种想法每次都让John兴奋不已。如此充满Sherlock仍然毫无经验的屁股是怎样一种感觉呢？

 **John** **不得不把眼睛闭一会儿，** 再次咬着嘴唇使自己分心， **以免直接在此时此地缴械投降。**

当他已经差不多再次信任他的身体时，他进一步推动他的手指， **温柔但坚定地，往更深的地方推去。** 他等待着那声细小、释然的叹息，然后把他的手指往前推了一点儿不断揉擦 **Sherlock** **那个被被忽视的前列腺。**

Sherlock的整个身体绷紧。出神着，不知道他是应该试图逃离这种不可思议的刺激还是在这个无情的手指上抽插自己。这两种对立的欲望，冻结了他，他僵在那里，嘴巴张开好像要尖叫。

**他丧失了语言。没有词语从那唇瓣间泻出。甜蜜的哭泣和深沉的呻吟是他能发出的所有声音。**

终于，终于，Sherlock感觉John的手握住了他难以忍受的坚硬的老二。一阵颤抖穿过他的身体，释放了一些紧张。哦，天啊……只要再一点点…… **而当** **John** **的手指只是简单握住他而** **Sherlock** **意识到他不会撸动他** ，不会为他手淫，他的喉咙堵塞了。这种欲望……这种渴求……这种他被拒绝的释放……让他同时在天堂和地狱间徘徊。

**就当** **Sherlock** **以为他会因这种苦闷、折磨和全然美妙的性快感而撒手人寰时，他的睾丸开始近乎疼痛地收缩。他感觉到他的屁股在收紧，感觉到前列腺上的压力不断增强，然后他的阴茎好像溢了出来。他的精液稳定地一股一股地流出来。**

这感觉就像一个稳定的搏动，放佛所有的能量都流出他的身体。 **这感觉无法形容，但不知为何感觉不是很满足。**

 **他想要更多** ！然后，当John终于抽出他的手指 **开始又快又狠地艹进他的身体时** ，他的兴奋再次加剧， **并且渴望着圆满，像某种终结……** 壮观的高潮触手可及，但他不能完全实现目标……尽管他绝望地试图这样做。

即使John的身体 **僵住了，伴随着大声的呻吟射出来时，** **Sherlock** **的饥渴还没有饱足。**

高潮之后， **John** **立刻抽了出来，把用过的安全套从他疲软的阴茎上摘下来。**

 **Sherlock** **翻过身，** 在床上用手肘支撑着自己。 **他低头看着自己的身体，意识到他还至少是半勃着，** 尽管他之前有射过。 **他皱着眉。** 不只是他心理上想要更多，他的身体也显然不满意。 **Sherlock** **很困惑。** 这怎么可能？他射了，他射精了……尽管…… **实际上那感觉不太真的像达到高潮。**

**他抬头看着** **John** **，后者带着奇怪的表情看着他。**

Sherlock的眼睛眯了起来，他微微歪了歪脑袋。

 **“为什么那感觉不像高潮，** 尽管我射精了？ **而且我还……”**

 **“很性奋？”** John带着虚情假意的笑容打断他。当 **Sherlock** **点了点头，** 他继续道： **“哦，那是因为我没让你真正射出来……更像是挤干你。”**

Sherlock的额头上的皱纹加深。

 **“但是……”** **Sherlock** **开口，接着恍然大悟。“哦，没错。前列腺按摩。** 看我多么愚蠢，”他轻微地叫道，直到一个新的——甚至更让人不安的——想法占据了他的脑袋。 **“你故意的，”** 他平静地赞叹道。

**John** **已经拉上了裤子拉链，开始穿高领衫了。**

**“显而易见。”他冷冷地答道。**

**Sherlock** **咽了咽口水。他的嗓子不知道为什么有些发紧。好奇。**

**“那我什么时候才能再见到你？”**

**“再也不见了，”John** **直截了当地说，穿上了外套。**

**“再也不见？”Sherlock** **的声音大得出了回声。“但我以为……你会变成我的……”Sherlock** **又咽了咽，“你会变成我的一个常客。”**

**John** **用冷酷严厉的眼神看着他。**

**“我已经开了你的苞——而且是非常周到地。还有什么提议能诱使再我来第二次呢？诱使我成为你的亲亲老爹？”他等了一会儿，但Sherlock** **所能做的只是用睁大的、难以置信的眼睛盯着他。**

**John** **清了清嗓子，打破了沉默。接着他轻蔑地道：“没有。”他懊恼地叹了口气。“这就是我所想的。”他转过身，朝房门走去。**

**“你说过……你承诺过你不会故意伤害我，”Sherlock** **在他身后喊道，John** **停下了脚步，转身看着Sherlock** **。“你撒谎，”Sherlock** **用冷酷但空洞的声音总结道。**

**“没错，我撒谎。但人就会这样！你还期待着什么？”John** **只是大吼着。“看在上帝的份上你是个男妓。而我是个……”**

**“至少我曾经把你当成一个高尚之人，”Sherlock** **回嘴道，依然空洞的声音。“显然我错了。”**

**John** **咬牙切齿。“相信我——没有我你会过得更好。”说完这句话他离开了，回手关上了门。**

**Sherlock** **混乱慌张地盯着紧闭的门。**

**“你还告诉过我你不是一个好人，”他对着John** **之前站过而现在空荡荡的位置说道。“我知道这也是撒谎。”他低下头，看着地板上用过的安全套，拧紧了眉头。**

**“John Watson** **。我不了解你。你对我来说是个彻头彻尾的谜。”**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在同一时刻，John Watson尽可能快速地走下妓院的楼梯。他一秒钟都无法忍受那迷人、浅色的眼睛里的迷失、空洞的神色。

他需要及时抽身。

很难说他让自己陷入了什么里面不然的话……


	8. 不如意事常八九

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是，又是一章更新~~
> 
> 标题是Not All Doors Lead to Narnia，不知道啥意思……有限的资源查不到啊……查到了我也未必看得懂……所以就根据原文语境翻了……也许有错……想想以后是不是看不懂的就不要装逼的翻标题了……  
> 这里有两段闪回，关于Sherlock和John的，John的闪回提到了他以前和Victor是一对儿，但放心没发生啥出格的事……

_就像每个星期一的下午一样，Irene_ _坐在她的办公室里，试图调和她员工的时间和他顾客的愿望。她的工作开展的并不怎么容易，基于Ramon_ _在他上一次——过于热情和玩杂技了——的工作中扭伤了脚踝，并且至少一星期不能接活这一事实。_

_她咬着铅笔末端，考虑着一些可能，当门开了，而她没有a)_ _听到敲门声或者b)_ _邀请访客进来。_

_当她看到不请自来的客人不是别人，正是Sherlock_ _的时候，她把下巴搁在手上，生气的看着他。_

_“你知道的很清楚当我正安排着下周计划时我不想被打扰。”她提醒他，用一种她只会保留给特别难对付的顾客的语气。_

_Sherlock_ _对这样的训斥没有反应。相反，他靠着门框双手插在兜里。_

_“我已经决定为你工作。”他说_

_Irene_ _扬起了眉毛。_

_“我能问问你具体要做什么吗？清洁工？秘书？或者给我和男孩们当跑腿小弟？”_

_他清澈的眼睛平静地对上她的注视。_

_“当男妓。”他冷静地解释。“我认为这显而易见。”_

_Irene_ _精心描绘的嘴唇扭曲成一个怪相。“应该叫‘性工作者’，”她纠正他。_

_Sherlock_ _考虑着她的异议。“哦，是了，男妓是那种廉价的街头拉客者，‘性工作者’暗示着一个更优秀的等级。”他的嘴唇卷起。“跟着夫人连身份都提高了。”_

_“再叫我一次夫人你会后悔的，”Irene_ _威胁他。“我是一个商人。”她适时停下，上下打量着他，但他有意站得稳稳当当的没流出任何线索。她将不得不些可能令人反感的问题。通常，问题只是确认她的推断，但这对Sherlock_ _来说并不总是那么容易。有些时候他什么也不说。_

_“作为一个商人，我对你的提议的原因很感兴趣。”她终于说。_

_Sherlock_ _耸了耸肩。“我无聊。”_

_她在半空中挥着手。“那就找份工作！真正的工作！或者回学校去！”_

_“你知道我不能这样做，”Sherlock_ _勉强控制着暴躁回道。Irene_ _看见他裤子口袋里的手形成拳头的形状。_

_“我只知道为什么你不想，”Irene_ _说，盯着她的书桌平心静气。她不想斥责Sherlock_ _。但有时候他过于刺激她了而使他们两人都失去了冷静，开始大喊大叫。像以前一样。当他们还是孩子的时候。过去的生活容易得多，虽然也许只是看起来容易得多。_

_Irene_ _叹了口气，轻轻地用手顺着她的头发，尽管里面没有打结的地方。这是一个她总是用来平息自己的动作，而她从来没有改变过。_

_“你应该把我留在那个小巷，”Sherlock_ _闷闷地说。_

_“你最终会烂在那儿，你懂，”Irene_ _重新开始谈话，听起来厌倦了争论。_

_Sherlock_ _又耸耸肩，是那种“那又怎样”的姿态。“好吧，这有什么关系呢？你会让我为你工作吗？我很棒。”_

_Irene_ _露出一个温和的，不由自主的笑容。“一如既往的谦虚。”她淡淡地嘲弄。“你怎么知道？”_

_“你以为当我住在街上时我怎么生活的？”Sherlock_ _用一种平淡的，尽管其下还隐藏着一丝苦涩的声音问道。“我住在你这的时候几乎很难忘记如何去吸一只老二。”_

_“Sherlock_ _……”_

_“哦，别，”Sherlock_ _讥讽。“不要假装我成功地侮辱了你的优雅。我肯定你几年前就丢掉了，如果你有的话。”_

_Irene_ _算计地看了他一眼然后随便检查着她的指甲。“不管我说什么……都不能说服你了？”_

_“你不需要我回答这个问题，”他责备她。“你知道我很好。”_

_她轻轻地笑了。“是啊，你和你那愚蠢的脑袋。”她犹豫了一下。“但真的不必如此。我希望你知道？”_

_Sherlock_ _垂下眼睛。“不，很有必要。他平静地说。“你把我带来……你给我吃的……给我衣服穿……你为什么不能从我的才能里获利？”_

_“因为我喜欢照顾你。没有附加条件。”Irene_ _直截了当的回应。_

_Sherlock_ _摇了摇头，他的表情阴郁。“不。你不是毫无感情的做这事的，你干这行是因为它是你母亲会做的事，因为你觉得欠了她的债。”他深吸了一口气然后继续：“我将要做这个因为我……感觉欠了你。你救了我。”_

_“Sherlock_ _……”Irene_ _试图打断他。她有一种预感这次对话会走向不好的方向。_

_“不，Irene_ _！让我说完。你可能不会听到我再说一遍。你救了我。尽管我不确定我是否同意你干涉我的事情，我仍然……欠债。”他沉默了一会儿然后以一种忧郁的语调说：“我欠了你，Irene_ _。让我为你工作。这是我至少……或者说，唯一能为你做的。”_

_“我妈妈想让我照顾你，”Irene_ _终于不情愿地承认。_

_尽管他的脸明显地展现出一种“我早就告诉过你”的表情，他还是好心的没有大声说出来。“我想知道你的母亲在哪儿……”他开始犹豫不决，自从踏入这所房子就一直有个问题让他想要一吐而后快，但不管出于什么原因——连他自己也没能完全理解的原因——他从未敢问。_

_Irene_ _吞咽了一下，用一个急促的动作推开桌子上的一些文件。“一个护理中心。阿兹海默症，帕金森氏症……”她用一种低沉，没有感情的声音回答，尽管仍能听出其中的紧张。_

_再一次，Sherlock_ _友好地保持沉默而不是说“对不起。”_

_“我想她不知道你怎么赚钱的？”他问。_

_“一开始是，当我沿着这条路走下去的时候，她也有所怀疑了。但她从未问过，我也从未把她的丑事挖出来。我不认为我们的母亲会为了我们真的选择从事这个行业。”她最后带着一丝悲伤，以及一点点自嘲总结道。_

_“当然，她们肯定对我们有别的期望。”Sherlock_ _承认，他的声音几乎听不见。_

_两人都沉默了一会儿，直到Irene_ _迅速清了清嗓子轻快地说，“我通常收百分之五十，但是你……”_

_“你可以得到百分之八十，”Sherlock_ _说，好像他完全不在乎。_

_“我想给你百分之六十，”Irene_ _意外地反驳道。_

_一个小小的，干巴巴的笑容出现在他的嘴唇上。“这不是非常明智的生意。”他摇了摇头。“对我来说百分之二十就足够了，我将继续和你享受免费的食宿……”_

_“哦，是吗？”Irene_ _用温和的讽刺插话道。_

_“是的。”Sherlock_ _继续，没和她争论。“现在你也可以给我一件西装，还有一些衬衫。毕竟，我在你的顾客面前应该像个样。”_

_“像个样……”Irene_ _附和着，她的声音里充满了欢笑。“哦，别担心，我保你甩九条街。虽然你没有那些装备也能有很多仰慕者。那么好吧……”她拿出一个黑色的小册子，打开，然后在一个空白页上写下Sherlock_ _的名字。“除了口交，你还愿意提供哪些服务？”_

_Sherlock_ _想了一会儿然后说：“手活——自慰——当然……如果你的顾客中有喜欢殴打的话……那你也可以把我记上。”_

_Irene_ _越过小册子的边缘给了他一个刺骨的眼神。“Sherlock_ _，你不必……”_

_“这很好。”Sherlock_ _把她的话当作耳边风，一丝淡淡的红出现在他狭窄，苍白的脸颊上。“这不是一个自我毁灭的倾向。我……喜欢它。”_

_“老天。”Irene_ _带着一个贪婪的目光叫道。“我要和你大赚一笔。”她在小册子上做了一些笔记，然后问：“肛交怎么样？”_

_“还不想，”Sherlock_ _简洁地回答。_

_“你这是什么意思，‘还不想’？”Irene_ _好奇地问。_

_“我想之后我会把它加到我的服务项目里，你可能会举行拍卖……”_

_“拍卖？”Irene_ _问。“我还有啥能拍卖的？”_

_“我的童贞，当然了。还能有什么？”Sherlock_ _解释道，清楚地表示出他的不耐烦。“真的，Irene_ _，你通常不会那么迟钝。”_

_Irene_ _花了几分钟消化这个信息。“再说吧。”她终于没再做啥决定的说道。“还有别的事吗？特别的能力？喜好？”_

_“我咽下去，”Sherlock_ _立即回答。“我之前忘了告诉你。”_

_“你咽下去，”Irene_ _用平平的语气重复。_

_“是的，精液，我喜欢它。”_

_Irene_ _长长的注视着他，然后啪的一声合上她的册子。“好吧。在我把你带回来之前你做什么都是你的事。但现在你是我的员工，因此你不会从我这里得到任何特殊待遇，”她坚定地澄清。_

_“我没想过，”Sherlock_ _赞同。“尽管你可能会做。”_

_“可能，”Irene_ _叹息着不情愿地承认。“你还要做一个血液测试。”_

_Sherlock_ _拉下脸。“必须吗？”_

_“如果你不干净，你不能为我工作。我所有的男孩都是干净的。我不能容忍任何不安全和无保护的行为出现在我的房子里。你的嗜精怪癖到此为止了。”当Sherlock_ _没有回应，她厉声道：“你明白了吗？”_

_Sherlock_ _转了转眼珠。“是的，Irene_ _阿姨。”他说，夸张他的服从性。_

_“再叫我阿姨，接下来几天你就站着吃饭，”Irene_ _发出嘶嘶声。_

_“威胁还是承诺？”Sherlock_ _激起了兴趣般地回答，然后咧嘴一笑，在她把小黑册子扔过来的时候低下头。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在John Watson上一次访问的几天后， **Irene** **敲响了Sherlock** **的房门。**

 **他是她手下唯一一个还住在会所里的男孩儿，** 自从Irene把阁楼改建成一个更大的复式房子后 **她也住在这里。** 但这并不令人惊讶，毕竟，她拥有这房子，而且为其努力工作。

她最初的职业生涯是做一个女公关，但很快她就转行做施虐女王了，那个更适合她的喜好。 **她曾经为此很是拼命** ，而现在她拥有了这所房子，她就更首要的关注行政和代表性这一方面， **让别人替她干活了。**

作为所有者和老板，她纪律严明。 **但对她的员工们——或者她更喜欢叫他们“男孩儿们”——也不是很恶劣。** 她总是倾听他们的问题， **给他们哭泣时可以依靠的肩膀，为他们报销体检费用，如果有必要的话还给他们提供庇护所。**

除了他自己的顶层公寓，“业务交流”的房间一般都在第一和第二层。一楼大厅让客人能让客人熟悉一下房子的构造。 **这所房子里有三间小单间公寓，每间都有一个双人浴室和一个小厨房。**

这么多年来， **形形色色的男孩子们** 因为各种各样的原因用过这些房间……关系变味了，自己公寓的水管破了，刚来城里没有地方待……

但没有一个人待在庇护所里超过两周。他们中的大多数几天后又搬了出去。

唯一的例外就是Sherlock。

 **自从Irene** **把他带进来他就一直住在这里，而且他也从来没有离开的意思。** 事实上，自从他踏进来，就没有离开过这房子一次。

Irene有时候想知道他会怎么做如果——上帝保佑——火灾爆发了的话。

到目前为止，他成功地迷倒 **其他男孩儿们帮他买东西或者给他跑腿办事。如果** **Sherlock** **想的话，他可以变得非常有魅力，非常有说服力。**

 **Irene** **又敲了敲门，** 比第一次更有力。 **最后她听到门后传来了动静。**

**钥匙转动的声音，然后门开了一道小缝。—绺蓬乱的黑色卷发后面一双迷茫的眼睛看着她。**

**“你好啊Sherlock** **，”她带着友善的微笑打了个招呼，但暗含着不耐烦。**

**“业务往来还是友情拜访？”** 他直截了当地问道。

**她歪了一下头，轻弹了一下舌头。“友情拜访。”**

**他恼怒地叹了口气，但还是后退几步让她进屋了。“那无论如何……进来吧请坐。”他向床边走去，带着张扬的天性和夸张的怒火使劲坐进床里。**

**Irene** **注意到他只穿着睡裤、睡袍和T** **恤。所以他又进入了他的拜伦状态（另一种解释：冷笑而浪漫的）。真棒！就像上一次还不够糟糕似的。**

**整间公寓都在向他的坏情绪致敬——彻头彻尾的混乱。翻洒的烟灰缸，书摊在每一个能摊的平面上，** 卷起来的衣服扭曲着躺在地板上，潮湿的毛巾摇摇欲坠地悬在打开的衣柜门上， **床上有两台笔记本电脑** （散发出一个相当有趣的气味）， **窗台上有一盆挂掉的植物，地板上还有好几摞报纸和杂志。** Irene甚至都不想找机会看看厨房，为了她的神经着想。但她忍不住注意到有些倒胃口的气味从那个地方飘来。

 **“这里看着真不错，”** Irene干巴巴地评价道。

Sherlock立刻进入防御状态，像一只炸毛的猫。

 **“我是个光棍儿。”** 他厉声说。 **“我可以过得稍微凌乱点儿。”**

 **“稍微凌乱点儿？”** Irene抽气。“稍微？ **这可是本世界最保守的陈述。这曾经是一间舒适整洁的屋子，现在你把这儿变成了一个猪圈！** ”她惊恐的目光再一次落在了满溢的烟灰缸上，指着它。“ **而且这是什么意思？** 我要求立即解释！”

Sherlock漠不关心地耸耸肩。 **“我试着戒了。”**

 **“用每支烟只抽一半的方法？”** 她难以置信地叫道。“你已经失去理性了！”

那看起来终结了Sherlock耐心，他的表情突然变得警觉，不信任，封闭。

“你到底想干什么？”他愤怒地问。

Irene谨慎地端坐在一把居然没有东西的扶手椅里，翘起了腿，然后才把全部注意力集中到他身上。

“我想知道你耍够小脾气没有，什么时候才能继续干活。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“所以归根结底这还是业务往来。”

“一个友情的业务往来，”她用一种尖锐的礼貌语气纠正道。

“我没耍小脾气，”他嗤之以鼻。

Irene慢慢数到十，但到达八之前她就失去了耐心。

“很好！那你什么时候能不悲伤了不哀叹了不做那些你想做的事儿了，然后打起精神重新回到工作中？”

Sherlock冷笑。“我病了。”

 **“你四天前就跟我撒过这个谎了，” Irene** **瞬间就炸了。“现在我也不相信。你是因为Doc Watson** **不来找你所以抑郁了？** 我说对了吗？你有没想过 **也许他很忙还没有抽出时间再来操你贪婪的小屁股？** ”她比她预想的说的多了，现在要打住很难。“我的上帝，Sherlock。 **或早或晚他总会回来的。** ”

Sherlock静静地听完她的长篇大论，尽管这整个时间里他什么都没说，他现在变得更加安静。

 **“不，他不会了，”Sherlock** **用一种空洞的声音回应道，** 自从Irene进入公寓以来第一次把 **视线瞥向一边。**

Irene眨眨眼睛。是她想的那样吗？

“什么？”她困惑地问。“不……他当然会……”

Sherlock的手猛地拍在床垫上。 **“他不会回来了！”他愤怒地吼道，但他的视线仍然紧盯着地板。**

Irene用一种评估的眼神审视着他。“我无法想象这个情况。 **你怎么这么肯定？** ”

“ **他告诉我的，”** **Sherlock** **清晰可闻地咽了咽。“我就是不明白……”他用一种压低的嗓音继续说。“他对我那么好……尽管他说过他不是什么好人——但他的行为证明他是。他没必要对我那么好……** 反正到现在为止我服务的大多数客人都不明白友好和尊重的含义。至少不是对我。”

这句话让Irene细思极恐。她不知道——甚至怀疑——Sherlock会如此被他们一些顾客轻率的（有时无情）的行为影响。

 **“看来你终于学会了在客人面前闭上你那聪明的小嘴，”Irene** **忍不住评论说。** 客人经常抱怨Sherlock犀利的毒舌和那些嘲讽——几乎都是对顾客的不敬言论——是造成经常针对他的报复行为的原因。他总是毫无怨言地接受，然而，却从来没有公开指责一个顾客或者拒绝接另一个人的活。

Sherlock摇了摇头，Irene内心的喜悦消失。

 **“不……我向你保证——我的行为举止完全跟平时一样。我还是那个招人喜欢的我，”** 他带着歪斜的，不悦的笑容补充道。

 **Irene** **的眉毛都快飙到头发里了。“然后他居然来了第二次？** 我从不认为他会是接受像你这种表现的男人。 **不管怎么样你肯定是做对了什么。”** Irene断言，随后她 **看到** **Sherlock** **脸上怀疑的神情。** “你通常不会那么得体，”她说，安慰别人的事儿她可拿手了。“想想看， **他本可以在第一天就上了你然后就完事儿了。但他选择了来看你第二次。** 自愿的。一个这样的男人不会做这事儿，除非他受到了打击。”她满意地合拢膝盖上的手。“他回来过了， **他一定会再回来的，只是时间问题。** ”

然而，她的话没对Sherlock产生预期的效果。反而 **招来了他相当暴怒的反应。**

“ **不！不是！** 这不是时间问题。 **他走了。他永远也不会回来了，而我……”他的嗓子哑了，但他忽视了它继续说。“我……必须习惯这个。我不需要你虚情假意的安慰。** 我不需要你的空话。我需要……他哽住。“ **这只是……前一分钟……他给了我那么多快乐然后下一分钟……他又全部拿走了……而我只是……我只是……很想念，”他停了下来深呼吸。“而且最重要的是我一直很性奋。自从他走就一直这样，我渴望他的触碰，只是想着他，想着他对我做了什么……就让我勃起了。** 而且这让我很恼火，极度沮丧，快把我逼疯了。而显然没什么我能做的。”Sherlock恼怒地弄乱他的头发。

Irene屏息静听。这经常发生，他喋喋不休的独白，但通过那些话语透露他自己的情绪还是罕见的。她从未见他如此激动。她的胸口感受到一丝同情，然而她依然管不住她的毒舌。

**“你的确知道人类发明过一种叫做自慰的东西是吧？”**

**“是，我知道！”他给了她一个冰冷愤怒的眼神。“我试过。两回。”**

Irene抬起左眉。 **“两回，”她懒洋洋地说。**

 **“每天，”** Sherlock发出嘶嘶声。“每当我想做就做。 **但没有用！** ”

 **“我的天呐！”** Irene虚假夸张地叫道。“ **我到底做错了什么啊** 要得到这样的惩罚？ **一个性奋的男妓** 而且眼前没有解决方案！ **啊……等等……我才想起来我开了一家妓院而你是给我干活的！把你甜美的小屁股挪到楼下去给我挣点儿钱回来！”**

“不，”Sherlock说，摆弄着晨衣裹住他的腿好像这样就可能会给他提供一个额外的防护层用来对抗他预计的来自于她的攻击。

 **“天啊，赐予我点耐心吧！”Irene** **喊道，视线上移避免再一次盯着Sherlock** **。** “ **为什么不？** 为什么你不想工作？我想它会治愈你所遭受的一切痛苦。”

 **“就像我之前跟你说过的，我病了。”** Sherlock固执地回答。

 **“相思病还差不多，”** Irene酸溜溜地说， **双手交叉在胸前。**

 **“相思……”** Sherlock嘲讽。 **“相思需要一颗心。而我们都知道，我没有。”**

“我们？ **随你怎么说，亲爱的。** ”

和以前一样，他对这个亲昵的称呼反应剧烈。 **“别那么叫我！”**

她的表情软化下来面对他的抗议。 **“你有心。** 我知道你有。 **但因为它太小了你很容易就能把它藏起来，而只有一个非常耐心的人才能找到它……而且它已经破损很严重了，你会需要一名好医生来治愈它。”**

 **“一名好医生？”** 他问，一根眉毛翘起鼻翼扇动。 **“你永远都不会厌倦这个双关，是不是？”**

**她咧嘴一笑。“不见得。我觉得这挺好笑的。你不觉得吗？”她看着他拧起来的眉毛重新想了想。“你准备病多久？”**

**“我怎么会知道？”** 他用一种怒气冲冲且冷酷的声音说道。

“但你会回来吗？”她追问。

他叹了口气，点了点头。“好吧。 **最终……** ”他用一个暴躁的、阴郁的声音补充道。

 **Irene** **翻了个白眼。“多谢，殿下，”** 在阻止她自己之前她讽刺道，给了他一个快速、审视的视线，然后带着一波突然而至的同感问， **“我想一旦你重新回来工作……还像以前一样只用手和嘴？”**

 **他点了点头，** 避免直接看她，反而专注于她肩膀旁边的一个地方。

**“我更喜欢这样。”**

**“好。”** 她好像接受了。“ **不过如果你改变主意，** 想要献上美味的小屁股了， **别忘了告诉我。我知道有不少男的** 愿意为它支付一大笔钱。”

突然间Sherlock变得坐立不安。他摆弄着晨衣的缝线处和避免她视线的动作如此明显，Irene僵了下然后沉入椅子里。

她不能忽视当Sherlock如此挫败时所拉响的警报。她知道那迹象。他想要问他一些他不想问的事，而她会同意一些她通常从来不同意的事。

“只要我们一直持续这个话题…… **你就得帮我一个忙，** ”他脱口而出。现在他迈出了第一步，他又一次能对上她的视线了。

Irene谨慎地回应。 **“我不觉得我会想帮这个忙，”她直接说。**

 **“随便吧……”** Sherlock不屑一顾地挥挥手。 **“你需要给我验一下血。明天我会给你一份血液样本，你……”**

但在他做进一步的指示之前，Irene就尖叫着打断了他。

**“Sherlock** **！”她愤怒地尖叫起来。“你、干、了、什、么？！”**

**Sherlock** **怯懦地** 迎上她的目光，看起来充满愧疚。“是什么让你觉得我可能做了什么？ **我就是想知道我是不是还……健康。** ”

 **“你吞下去了！”Irene** **斥责他。“** 我应该知道的。 **他妈的你个大傻子！！！** 安全性行为！ **这对你的天才脑袋来说是不是太难理解了？** 你知道的很清楚，只需要一次小小的失误——一个裂口，牙龈受伤，任何微小的伤口在你嘴里就足以感染你！ **我告诉过你多少次……** ”

“你总是夸大，”Sherlock打断她，完全无动于衷，毫不掩饰无聊。

 **“现在是57** **次，** 包括这次， **然后数字还在增加中。”**

 **“主啊！赐予我力量吧！！！”** Irene热情地发誓。

“没有理由和宗教扯上关系。”Sherlock轻声说，但Irene忽略了它。

“57次了你仍然不听！到底为啥你要做这么蠢的事？”

 **Sherlock** **的嘴抿成一道愤怒的薄薄的线。“我无聊！”他吼道。“而且我爱精液的味道！我喜欢那种一根坚挺、粗大的老二深深插进我的喉咙……噎住我淹没我的感觉。** 就这样。那就是我想要的！”他重重地呼吸并咬着嘴唇，既兴奋又生气。 **“尽管我是膝盖特别软的那种人，但我也是那个有力量的人！”** 他的眼里闪现着猛烈的满足感。 **“我是那个让他们射出来的人！我喜欢咽下一切并且沉溺其中！”** 他喘着气，好像他其实是处于沉没并且溺水的危险之中，只是在最后一次张大并朝Irene的方向看了一眼后，再次低垂了他的眼睛。 **“沉溺在精液里……淹没在精液里……完全忘记我自己……”** 他最后的话几乎完全听不见了以致于变成了一声耳语。

Irene精疲力竭无可奈何地用手抚着额头。“我总是担心你把可卡因瘾交换成另一种，”她平静地说。“我一直想知道替代品是啥——你还想用什么东西来毁了自己。现在我知道了。”

**沉默笼罩了整个房间。**

**“不是那样的，”Sherlock** **喃喃道。**

**“随便你怎么想，”Irene** **轻轻叹了口气起身。** “我只能猜测这突然的改变心意会带来什么，但至少你终于考虑你的健康了。我接受。这是我曾经想的。明天 **你可以给我血液样本，我看看我能帮你做什么。”**

 **“谢谢，”Sherlock** **低沉地耳语道。** “你知道……并不总是这样。我一直有一个能咽下任何东西的……名气。但我并没有真的开始这么做直到我……住在了大街上。”

Irene摇了摇头，既怜爱又恼怒。“Sherlock，你不必告诉我这件事。这是……”

“我知道。”Sherlock以他的典型方式打断了她。“但我不想让你认为我是……一个蠢货。之前……那段时间……只有两次精液在我嘴里。”他深吸了一口气。“第一次我感到好奇，但我们都……如此的年轻。几乎没有风险。第二次……”他笑得很苦涩。“是在大学。被另一个男孩吸让他特别激动以致于他三秒钟后就射了出来。我没指望过那样。这让我很吃惊。在那之后……他到处说我……”他轻轻叹了口气。“这不重要。但无论如何都迅速终结了我的名声。直到两年后我才重新开始。”他带着一定程度的认命总结道。

 **“我真是不知道我为什么要忍受你这么长时间，”** Irene评论道。应该用一种戏谑的语调的，为了在这个笼罩房间而且影响Irene甚剧的阴郁气氛下放松心情。但最终她的声音里还是带着相当多的同情和温柔。

直到此时他才抬头看她。“你知道，有时候我也这么问自己。”他咧嘴歪笑道，而这让反驳了回来。

“ **你大大低估了你的吸引力。你就是个诱惑的化身** ——行走的欲望。 **就算我有时也会心动。而且我们都知道我喜欢女孩。但你？你是个例外。** ”

**“拜托，”他厌恶地做了个鬼脸。“我们已经讨论过这个了。女朋友真不是我的领域。”**

**“可怜的孩子，”** Irene悄声道，她的眼睛风骚地扇动。“你误会我的意思了。 **我不想做你女朋友，”她俏皮地眨了眨眼。**

**Sherlock** **眉头锁得更深了。“我应该说得更清楚点儿——阴部不是我的领域。”**

**Irene** **的微笑变成了一个坏笑。“我卧室里有一个** 可穿戴的 **假阳具，我知道怎么用。** 怎么样？ **还是不感兴趣？我想我完全能帮你解燃眉之急。”**

Sherlock的皱眉变成了一个惊恐的表情。“ **现在你真是变得又粗鲁又愚蠢。** 走开。你知道门在哪里。”

 **Irene** **大笑。“我只是试图让你振作起来。”** 她愉快地宣布，但当之后她发现一个持久的、潜藏的悲伤在他眼睛里时，她的笑声就枯竭了。 **“他会回来的。”** 她说，突然冷静了下来。 **“相信我。”**

“相信你？”Sherlock嘲弄道。“希望我可以。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**几英里也就是整个世界之外，John Watson** **坐在桌边，浏览着关于他目前活动的周报。**

他房子里的办公室陈设简单，但这并不表示它没有一两个代表权力的象征物。一个在房间占重要位置的覆盖两堵墙的书柜。用来制造它——以及他办公桌——的材料是一种罕见和昂贵的热带木材。John从来没有注意过名字。他不是没受过教育，但他不愿让对他生意没什么用的细节来增加大脑负担。他选择这种木材不仅是因为它昂贵，还因为他喜欢这黑暗的颜色，类似于琥珀和谷物的图案。他觉得它让办公室充斥了一种气氛……一种力量，这样新的业务合作伙伴就不会因为他尚算宽广的容忍度而总是随意的接近他侵犯他的私人空间了。

 **Mike Stamford** **坐在他斜对面，** 奶油色的皮革扶手椅里，这是一套家具的一部分。John喜欢坐在那儿掌控局势，让一场秘密会谈公平公正。如果是另一方面，他想要威胁某人并给他留下深刻印象的话，那么他会坐在办公桌后面，而他的访客仍将如一个恳求者般站在他面前，并且故意不会给他椅子坐。

 **Mike** **随意地翻着一些文章，** 舔着他的食指为了让翻页更容易。

 

“跟Baskervilles的生意进展不错，”过了一会儿之后他头也不抬的说道。

 **“是啊，确实，”John** **心不在焉地附和。** 他茫然地盯着他的记录，意识到他不知道过去五分钟都读了什么。他柔和地呻吟了一下，粗略地看了一下另外两个等着他的文件夹。 **然后他合上了文件夹，揉着鼻梁。**

 **“比能想象到的顺利得多。尤其是在那么崎岖的开始之后。”** Mike带着一个小小的，几乎怀疑的微笑，但尽管如此他还是表示了满意。 **“你又见过** **Adler** **的那个男孩儿吗？他叫什么？** 记得是个奇怪的名字…… **Hemlock** **……Shamrock** **……** Shylock？ **”** 他再次舔湿他的食指翻页，带着疑问看着John。

**“Sherlock** **，”John** **清晰地说。“是，我去过第二次。”**

从John过往的经验得知，如果他拒绝回答，Mike会继续唠叨，直到他交代出所需的信息。但这是他有一个老朋友以及最亲密的心腹和顾问所要付出的代价。至少Mike永远不会在他背后捅刀子。无论是字面意义上的还是比喻意义上的——这个宝贵的优势远超其他缺点。但仍然，有些事情真的不关Mike的事。其中之一就是他与Sherlock两次会面后那混乱的欲望就被释放了，而他只不过想忘记——或至少压制。越快越好。

“嗯？”Mike单纯地问： **“他活儿很好吗？”**

 **John** **锐利地看着他。** “你为什么想知道？”

Mike把报纸放在他膝盖上。“你被啥咬了？”他不知所措地问。 **“不允许我问问我的老朋友是不是玩得高兴么？** 我很担心你！ **你最近一直那么……暴躁。你第一次去拜访之后你的心情真的有改善。你吹口哨了，** **John** **。口哨。上次我听见你吹口哨……”**

 **“行了，我知道了！”** John粗鲁地打断他。“你只是担心我的幸福。”一道有力的目光在他眼里闪现。Mike皱起眉。“ **我去了，我艹了他，** 我离开了。 **过程不错。没了，就这样。** 高兴了吗？”

 **“不错？”Mike** **惊呼。** “‘不错’离‘烂’只有一步之遥。真的有那么可怕吗？”

John下巴向前推进咬着他的嘴唇。 **“那你想听什么？！”** 他几乎要因为这些控制不住的愤怒暴走了。 **“他是我知道的最会吸老二的人？他操起来简直无与伦比？我们在这儿是为了工作！不是在讨论我的上一次性生活！”**

Mike挑着眉张大眼看着他的朋友。

“上帝，Jonny……不要教训我。我明白了。就让它去吧，没必要这么歇斯底里的。”Mike试图安抚他的朋友。“好吧——回到工作上。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_傍晚，Mike Stamford_ _和John Watson_ _从地铁站走出来到伦敦街头。舒适的夏日依旧天气温和，以致于许多年轻人脱下他们的外套搭在肩膀上。_

_“你真的有必要把那张桌子折腾成牙签吗？”Mike_ _继续他们坐地铁期间不得不中断的讨论。_

_“是的，”John_ _用一种满不在乎的，固执的语调回答。“你也看见之后他们有多快就把钱吐出来了。不能足够快的交保护费，我想老大会非常高兴。”_

_Mike_ _皱起了眉头。“但那噪音和混乱……总有一次，会有人路过注意到什么。总有一次……”_

_“那你建议我怎么做？”John_ _不耐烦地打断他。“小打小闹直到他们付钱？”（Should I toss cotton balls at them until they pay?_ _我想，应该是这个意思吧……）_

_忍耐的叹息。“不，我不是那个意思。我只是觉得……去搞点其他的破坏。其他……噪音更小的破坏。”_

_John_ _吸着他脸颊里侧的肉，若有所思。他的怒火消失得和爆发得一样快。无论如何，他不能对他的老朋友Mike_ _发太久的火。_

_“也许……”他迟疑着。“大多数这些地方都有咖啡机……这些大家伙的其中一个到处都是铬……它们非常的昂贵，不是吗？”_

_John_ _收到一个感激的眼神。“这是一个绝妙的想法，Johnny_ _。这些机器都有一个弱点……它们免不了一些小刮擦和小震荡。很容易破坏……最小的努力——最大的收益。”_

_John_ _点了点头，满意了。“没有噪音，没有大场面……完美。Angelo_ _也有一个。今晚我们吃完晚饭，我们应该让他向我们展示它是如何工作的。”_

_Mike_ _看起来也很满意。“太好了。这就是我们要做的。”_

_“你认为老大会喜欢我们的想法吗？”John_ _欢快地问。_

_Mike_ _翻了个白眼。“不要又来，Jonny_ _……”_

_John_ _开玩笑地打了旁边站着的Mike_ _一拳。“我受够了这些勒索，我要一个更好的工作机会。我要往上爬！而且我会去做！总有一天我要掌控整个业务，而你将是我最值得信赖的顾问，”John_ _慷慨激昂，确信他的成功。_

_“当然，当然……”Mike_ _说，听起来很无聊。他以前就听过这番豪言壮语无数次了。“连猪都想要学飞了。”_

_“继续笑吧！”John_ _宣告。“走着瞧！”_

_与此同时，他们到达了John_ _住的公寓楼。这不是这个城市最好的地方，但至少没人关心他和另一个男人同居。每个邻居都忙着他们自己的事，无论如何，没有人想要搅和进一个匪徒的生活里。即使他只是这个大家族里一个微不足道的小人物，得到的福利也比一个医学生多。_

_“到了。”John_ _说，耸耸肩。“你想在这等还是一起来？”_

_“我可以用洗手间吗？”Mike_ _恳求。_

_“当然。”John_ _回答。“在我接Victor_ _的时候，你也可以打电话给Susan_ _叫他准备好。”他检查他昂贵的手表，后者完全在他旧衬衫的袖口外露了出来，John_ _有个弱点，他很喜欢这些代表身份地位的象征物。“你为我们四个美人订了7_ _点钟的位？”他等着Mike_ _点头确认。“好吧。把你的车停到拐角……等我们到你家的时候再接你的妻子……然后开车去Angelo_ _的店……”_

_“嘿，”Mike_ _喊道。“你可以试图停止对周围的事物耍花招了。你不会有足够的时间和你的情人恩爱的。而且即使你做了——你也不会和他嗨起来的当我还坐在你的马桶上的时候。”_

_John_ _咧嘴一笑。“不知道你可以变成这样一个假正经的女人。”他嘲笑他的朋友。_

_Mike_ _也咧嘴笑。“嗯，你知道，我只是一个古板守旧的人。”_

_John_ _打开了门，他们一起走上了冰冷，散发着霉味的楼梯。_

_“为什么这些地方闻起来总是像潮湿的卷心菜？”Mike_ _煞有介事地问，却没有期待一个答案。接着他转移了话题。“那么说——你和Victor_ _很顺利，是吗？”_

_“你可以这么说，”当他们爬上楼梯时John_ _带着一个罕见的亲切笑容回答。_

_“你们两个在一起多久了？”Mike_ _开心得意地笑着问。_

_John_ _打了他朋友的肩膀。“你知道多久！我谈论他的时候你在那里。”之后他的脸呈现出梦幻般的表情。“三年……”他轻声道。_

_Mike_ _带着怀疑的微笑摇了摇头。“你和Victor Trevor_ _……我从没想过你会安定下来。”_

_“我也是。”John_ _安静地承认。“我也是。但……”他停在台阶上，手牢牢地固定在Mike_ _肩上。“你知道，去年当你和Susan_ _结婚的时候，我有多么地羡慕你。”Mike_ _摇摇头，措手不及，吃惊地发现John_ _的脸变红了。“Victor_ _……我认为……他是一个……而且我们不能……”John_ _艰难地吞咽了下，摇了摇头。“我不能相信我告诉你这些……但是我在格林街的珠宝店里看到一枚戒指，尽管我不能真的和Victor_ _结婚……”_

_“我的老天，Johnny_ _……”Mike_ _低声说，受惊般地显出快乐。然后他拍了拍John_ _的肩膀，笑了。“你是一个幸运儿，Johnny_ _。Victor_ _是一个真正值得努力争取的人。一旦他完成了他的学业，成为一个著名的建筑师大赚一笔的时候……他需要多久？”_

_“两年，”John_ _叹了口气，再次试图控制他的情绪。“我为他感到骄傲。他像疯了般刻苦学习而我却不能陪着他。”_

_“不像你在学校的时候。”Mike_ _取笑他，John_ _咧嘴一笑。_

_他们继续上楼，John_ _高兴地吹口哨。这是歌剧“卡门”里的斗牛士之歌。_

_John_ _喜欢吹口哨，他喜欢古典音乐。但这些天他几乎花在圈子里的所有时间让他知道，他偏爱的种类被认为是女性化和不中用的，无益于他作为一名强硬的匪徒的形象。出于这个原因，他限制了他演奏著名曲目、流行咏叹调和其他零零碎碎的数量是无可非议的。_

_仍旧带着幽默感吹着口哨，他打开门——僵住了。曲调终结在了他的嘴唇上，当他看到他的客厅是如此混乱的时候。_

_直到他听到Mike_ _的喃喃声，“哦，我的老天，”他才从瘫软中恢复，跑进了卧室。_

_"VICTOR?! Victor_ _—你在哪里？”他尖叫着，吓坏了，拉开了门。但卧室里一个人都没有。他发现另一个房间也是——扯出的抽屉，大开的柜子……衣服和书籍散落一地。_

_“John_ _！”_

_突然，Mike_ _站在了他的旁边，把一个信封压进他手里。上面写着他的名字。Victor_ _的笔迹。他恍惚着把信纸抽出来。_

_“在厨房桌子上。”Mike_ _粗暴的说。“如果这是上周被我们废掉的那帮人干的，我发誓……”_

_“他走了，”John_ _打断他的声音似乎来自很远的地方。_

_“什么？”Mike_ _回应，却不明白。_

_“他走了，Victor_ _走了。”_

_“你说什么‘走了’？他被绑架了，不是吗？”_

_“不，”John_ _说。“他不是被绑架，他只是离开了我。”他虚弱地把那张纸递给Mike_ _，绕过他。_

_Mike_ _听到John_ _陷入了沙发里，然后开始解读Victor_ _难以辨认的潦草字迹，彻底茫然了。_

_【John_

_我不能继续这样生活了。我从未同意过你加入黑帮，但你不听我的。你从来都不听我的。我想你辞职，再次从事你的学业，因为我知道你待的地方不会对你有什么好处的。而我的忧虑是有正当理由的，但最终结论是——你变了。我试着告诉你，但你不听我的。又一次。你不是我爱过的诙谐幽默的医学生了。你比起一个丑角，一个一只脚已经跨进了监狱的罪犯好不了多少。我不想事情继续这样下去。所以我走了。我拿走了我的东西。留下了你和我在一起时你给我的不适宜的昂贵礼物。它们在你右边的床头柜上。_

_再见_

_Victor_

_P.S._ _帮我一个忙……如果你真的对我有意思——我很怀疑这点——不要来找我。】_

_Mike_ _的目光从签名最后的弯折下滑落到双人床边的桌子上。的确，那些东西都在：昂贵的手表，两条金链，手镯，一个银色打火机，_

_雕花的香烟盒，没有镶珍贵宝石的领带夹，金色和银色的袖扣。_

_Mike_ _慢慢地转身回到客厅，John_ _蜷缩在沙发里，额头抵在膝盖上，双臂双手搭在他头上形成一种防御的姿势。_

_“我可以搞些人，”Mike_ _轻声建议，带着一些不确定。“他们可以找他。他还不可能走太远……我认为他们可能会带他回来。你应该……”_

_“不，”John_ _沉闷地打断，现在才抬起了头。他的眼睛还残留在红色，但他的脸颊已经干燥了。_

_“不？”Mike_ _审视着，只是为了确定。“真的吗？你想让他就这样走了？”_

_John_ _默默地点了点头。“今天早上……只是今天早上……我们像兔子一样做爱，而他告诉我……”他的声音破碎了，但他继续说：“他是多么爱我。他一定已经知道了……他可能已经把写好的信放进抽屉里了。”他捏着鼻梁道。“不。他想摆脱我，而我……我承认，给他一个这样的重击听起来相当不错，但是……没有。”_

_Mike_ _笨拙地从一只脚换到另一只脚。“你从来没说过任何关于你们两个之间因为你做了什么……我们做了什么而产生的分歧。”_

_一个绝望的笑溢出了John_ _的喉咙。“那些从来都没有。我们从不争论这个——他说过几次他宁愿我不要……但那就是。操！他不可能因为怕我而什么都不敢说吧？”他看着Mike_ _，表情上写着的自我怀疑如此巨大让Mike_ _都不知道该说什么。_

_“John_ _，我……”_

_“该死，Mike_ _！”John_ _绝望地叫道，“我没有碰过他一根头发！不论他对我说了什么！”_

_从他有些惭愧的私人角度看，克不得不承认自己对他朋友的反应不那么肯定。他知道John_ _在工作的时候是多么雄心勃勃，肆无忌惮，以及他拼凑的各种暗示显示John_ _喜欢在床上粗鲁一点儿。Victor_ _真的害怕自己的小命握在他的伴侣手里是非常有可能的。这是否正确，Mike_ _不能也不想回答。至少他的恐惧（无论是否想象的）和反感足以说服Victor_ _暗中逃离是必要的。_

_Mike_ _把信放在咖啡桌上，他的手扒了扒头发。“和我一起到我家吧。我会打电话给Susan_ _让她为我们煮一些意大利面。”他笨拙地建议。“我们会吃点东西，和几瓶啤酒，然后你就睡着我们的沙发上。明天一切都会不同。”_

_John_ _弯弯嘴角笑了。“谢谢，Mike_ _。”他深吸了一口气。“但我宁愿待在这儿。”_

_“真的吗？”Mike_ _逼迫着。“我不认为只是一个非常好的主意。来吧，Susan_ _几天来都一直期待见你。”_

_“没关系。我会好的。你的Susan_ _是个好人……为我吻一下她，好吗？”John_ _说，疲惫地用手揉着他的脸。_

_Mike_ _犹豫了一下。“嗯……好吧……如果你确定……”他走到门口。“如果你有啥需要就给我打电话，无论是什么。知道了吗？”_

_“是的，Mike_ _阿姨，”John_ _半心半意地嘲弄他。“我会做个好孩子。我明天打电话给你，好吗？”_

_“好吧。”Mike_ _点点头。“明天。”然后他离开了，John_ _孤单一人。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_三个小时，Mike_ _的门铃响了。当他打开门时，John_ _垂头丧气地站在他面前。_

_“好吧，”Mike_ _紧张地说。“怎么了？”_

_“我不是一个好孩子。”John_ _懊悔地承认。“今晚我可以在这里睡吗？”_

_“当然。”Mike_ _立刻说，站到一边让他进来。“但是……你为什么要来呢？你做了什么？”_

_“我没有床了。”John_ _回答，惭愧地看向一边。“刚想起来公寓也没有了。”_

_“你做了什么？”Mike_ _喊道，虽然他可以想象出几个非常逼真的场景。纵火是他想到的发生在他身上首当其冲最糟糕的一个。_

_“你还记得几周前我们为了那工作用的棒球棍吗？是的，我还留着它……而可能……我用它把我的公寓砸成了碎片，”John_ _推脱地解释。_

_Mike_ _摇了摇头。至少并不像他一开始想的那样糟。“好吧——今晚你可以留在这里。但我有两件事要交代你——如果你在这个公寓里留下多于一条的划痕，Susan_ _会杀了你。还有如果你真的认真对待这个职业，就像你总是说的那样，你要学会控制你的坏脾气，明白了吗？”_

_“是的，Mike_ _阿姨，”John_ _顺从地回答，没有一丝讽刺。_


	9. 孤身一人

在他与Mike那场谈话的两天后，John结束了一个商务会议后回到家直接进入了办公室。像他们约定的那样，Mike已经在那里等着和他讨论一些进一步的业务事项。Mike舒服地坐在John的桌子后，他们长久的友谊和信任充分说明了Mike可以有这样的自由。John可以因为这种放肆的行为爆任何人的头，但对他的朋友来说用的就是另一套规则了。快速的一瞥让John知道Mike此时也没闲着，他正翻阅着信件并处理了其中一些。

至少John不用处理这个。暗暗地，他感谢Mike的奉献精神。实际上做这样的事不是他的工作，但只要他能，他就帮助John处理这些冗长乏味，耗费时间的工作。

John松开他的领带，解开他衬衫领口最上端的纽扣，终于松了口气。他知道为什么他通常喜欢高领毛衣。

 **“会开完了？”** Mike问，从他手上握着的两页信中抬眼粗略的一瞥。

 **“你说呢？”John** **没好气地回答道。** 把自己扔进一个奶油色的扶手椅里用脚蹭掉鞋子。另一个满足的叹息。他不需要在Mike面前装任何样子。

“不顺利？”Mike同情地问。

 **“可以这么说，”** John心不在焉地回答，盯着他穿着袜子的脚。然后他突然又跳起来在桌子前来回踱步。“市长选举引发了很多让人头痛的事，无论要付什么代价，我们必须避免发生和去年在莱斯特发生的同样的事。自从那以后他们就只剩了麻烦。 **我们得保证我们的人赢。** ”

Mike在他正看的文件上划了一道线作标记，把它放进文件夹里，然后放在一边。

 **“基本差不多，”** 他头也没抬地回应道。 **“我知道该找哪些人。贪得无厌的那些。”** 他拿起下一封信。 **“有预算吗？”**

John摇摇头，随后他意识到Mike不能看到这个动作因为他在读信。

“ **随便花。这事儿对我们的生意意义重大。** 我们不能吝啬，那会导致不好的结果。”

 **“明白了，”** Mike说，然后把信放进与之前不同的另一堆信里头。 **“还有别的吗？”** 他站起来从桌子后的架子上拿出一个文件夹，抽出来，站着快速地翻阅。

 **“Bayswater** **路那事儿，”John** **激动起来，** 停止了在桌前的踱步。 **“要有麻烦了。又一次！”**

Mike合上了文件夹把它放在桌上。 **“我自己也正想着呢，”** 他同意了好像他的确也在想着这事儿。 **“该派谁去收拾这摊子？”**

 **“Schultz** **兄弟。”** John迅速决定。

Mike的脸扭曲成了个痛苦的鬼脸。“哦，John，” **他抱怨道。“别这样！不要选** **Schultz** **兄弟！”**

**“为什么不？”John** **反问道，他的眼中划过一道危险的光。**

Mike没有注意到他朋友的情绪波动，而这结果将会是灾难性的。

 **“因为他们总是用小刀把现场弄得血肉模糊一团糟，”Mike** **叹息着解释道，** “ **让我重新安排** **Luigi** **和Paul** **。他们又快又安静又有效率，而且他们不会在屁股后面留下烂摊子。** 他们才应该是其他杀手的榜样： **可信赖活儿又干净，** 不像那Schultz兄弟，一群刽子手。”他的嘴轻蔑地扭曲。

 **John** **背起手，** 勉强控制他的激动。 **“我就是想要弄成一团糟！”** 他对Mike吼道。“让警察和记者们都觉得他们进入了屠宰场！让他们不得不在血水污泥里前进！”

**Mike** **深吸了一口气。当John** **心情坏到这种程度的时候，他最好小心对待。**

**“真的有这个必要吗？”他小心地问。**

“是的，他妈的，当然有必要！”John咆哮，Mike警觉地看到他的太阳穴上的静脉在跳动——而这只发生在他大发雷霆的时候。

 **“杀一儆百！”** John喊道。“ **或者你想要让每个人都认为我变成了一个软蛋？** 这是你想要的吗？ **你想让那些废物认为我一晚上就变得没种了然后他们就可以骑在我头上了？** 你想让那些混蛋基佬们认为我像他们的婊子一样好搞定？我看起来像他们那些个欠操的婊子中的一个吗？”

“ **Jesus Christ... Johnny** **！冷静点。** 你正大发雷霆，” **Mike** **试着安抚他的好友，** 举起双手摆出抚慰的手势。“好吧，我们按你的方法来。 **你想要场屠杀——你就会得到一场屠杀。但是你要做好心理准备，** 你知道的…… **Dimmock** **警督会给我们送来一大笔他的衣服干洗费账单。** ”

 **“我才不管！”John** **咆哮道。“给他新衣服。给他鞋子，甚至袜子都行！** 单独给他送张我的贺卡：为你忠诚的服务致以最好的祝福——黑手党！”

Mike吸着他的下唇，脑袋故意从一边歪倒另一边。“我认为东西送得有点多了，你说呢？”

这句话看起来把John难住了。一丝淡淡的笑容出现在他脸上，他努力呼吸了一下。“好吧，你可以忽略贺卡。他明白谁对他有好处。”他用一只手揉着自己的脸，又疲惫又烦躁。 **然后他再次看向** **Mike** **。他眼中的血色还没完全消退。** Mike警惕着任何可能随之而来的事。

“一旦我们把这些事处理干净……John用冷冻的声音说道：“你为什么不早点告诉我那些白痴在Bayswater制造的麻烦？”

Mike让自己稍微松了口气，然后从办公桌后面走出来，走向John。 **“我一周之前就告诉你了，”** 他平静地回答。 **“我猜你没听进去，你可能正忙于生自己的气因为你发觉自己享受那个叫** **Sherlock** **的男孩的陪伴更甚于……My god** **……JOHN** **！**

 **Mike** **虽然预料到了，但是没这么快，John** **拔出了他的枪，然后上前把枪口抵在了Mike** **的双下巴下面。** Mike都不敢多眨一下眼睛，多呼吸一下。

**“你是在暗示我因为沉溺于一个廉价的男妓而置正事不顾了？”John** **用一种致命危险的冰冷语调问道。**

**“** **Johnny-boy** **……** **please** **……”** Mike用了他们孩提时代的外号， 正当他在快速地祈祷的时候。 **“把枪放下。是我……** **Mikey** **。你没真打算要让我吃枪子……不是么？”**

**John** **看起来充耳不闻。“我他妈没爱上一个男妓！”他从紧咬的牙齿间呲呲地说。**

Mike吞了吞口水，而这只让枪更加地捅进他下巴柔软、脆弱的组织里。当John暴怒的时候显露恐惧绝不明智。 **他这辈子还没像现在这么害怕过。**

“谁说爱了？”他沙哑地道。“肯定不是我！”

好像一个开关被关上了， **John** **看起来理智回归。** 他盯着Mike好像他以前从来没见过他，然后低头看着手里的武器，被吓呆了， **接着慢慢放下了手臂。**

 **“该死的……Mike** **……我，”** 他的脸色已经和Mike一样苍白。仿佛在雾中， **他背向自己的朋友然后摇摇晃晃地走远了两步，** 拉开他们的距离。 **“我不是真的……该死的！”他愤怒而失望地咆哮道。**

 **Mike** **终于放松下来喘了口气，** John收回了他的枪。 **悄悄地，他用还在发抖的手把汗从眉毛上抹下来。**

 **“你差点把我吓死了。从来没想过你居然会那么失控……”他停了停小心地斟酌了一下用词，“因为另外的人。再说了，我可不会说他很‘廉价’。** **我可是见过你为他付给Adler** **那女人的支票的副本，** 那可是相当大的一笔钱。 **他值那个价吗？值得你这么上心？”**

 **John** **叹息，** 垂下了肩膀， **转过身来面对** **Mike** **。一个苦涩的微笑扭曲了他的嘴唇。“他比我想象的更好。他……”John** **摇头，“我找不到合适的词来形容他。他是个让人难以忍受的小怪胎。”**

 **“听起来你好像已经为他神魂颠倒了。”** Mike会意地笑了。

 **“Mike** **！”** John抗议。但呼喊里没带任何敌意。 **“我没有对他神魂……”他听起来筋疲力尽，“** **For God** **’s sake!** **他是个男妓！”**

“我知道，”Mike平静地说。 **“那又怎样？”**

 **John** **看着他的朋友就好像他疯了。** “ **你不是认真的！** 你不是真的告诉我去……”

“好-那就不说。”Mike淡然地耸了耸肩。“让我听听你解决这个问题的办法。不要试图否认这家伙已经成为了你的问题这件事。”Mike非常满意地看到John的嘴巴如被当场抓获的学生一样猛地闭上。“当你决定把枪指着我时他就成为一个问题了。”Mike坚定地盯着他。 **“难道你就真的打算再也不见他了？即使他能让你心情好不少？”**

**“再也不见才是该做的正确的事。”John** **斩钉截铁地说。**

Mike发出一声短促的大笑。 **“上一次你想要做正确的事是什么时候的事儿了？”**

**“我不知道！”John** **恼怒地吼。“但是我知道再去见他一点好处都不会有！”他固执地重复道。**

“为什么？”Mike问，不为所动。“为什么你就不再去见他了呢？你可以定期光顾他。好吧，他是一个男妓，那又怎样？ **只是他很专业。你最近在外行那里可没交到什么好运。付他钱，花几个小时享受他。我不会因此而对你有什么意见。** 你是我朋友。如果让你感觉好点，我还去管原因做什么？”他耸了耸肩，“ **当你厌倦了他……当一切结束了——给他买块好表，** 和他说再见，让他继续走他的路就行了。”

John聚精会神地听着。 **“所以你是说……我应该……？”他开始犹豫。**

**Mike** **叹了口气。**

**“我不知道你该做什么。但是我认识你够久知道你内心想要做什么。”**

**John** **盯着虚空，而时钟滴滴答答。“妈的！”最终他大声骂了一句。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_雨滴啪嗒啪嗒地落到夏天绿色的垂柳上。Sherlock_ _总是觉得垂柳是公墓的优先景观绿化选择有点令人毛骨悚然。今天他却毫不关心。_

_雨滴单调地啪嗒啪嗒地落在他父亲的棺材上。Sherlock_ _无助地站着，看着环绕着他父亲的昂贵红木下降至刚挖好的坟墓中。堆积在坟墓旁的黑色泥土已经变成了湿润的泥块，被掘墓的铲子铲进他父亲的棺材上，掉在棺盖上发出沉重的令人讨厌的啪啪声。_

_Sherlock_ _已经害怕这个声音了。_

_年仅十三岁的Sherlock_ _的每一根神经都反对出席这个葬礼。他想要像受伤的野兽一样跑掉，隐藏在某个地方直到一切都结束或者他死了。但他再也不是七岁了。他不能——不，躲在他父亲的书桌下不再适当了。_

_他需要待着直到痛苦结束。Mycroft_ _那天早晨已经向他说得很明白了。Mycroft_ _，现在正站在他身边，用一种兄弟般的友好态度给他们两人撑着伞。一种只为了展现这幅感人的、兄友弟恭的景象，却没有包含任何真正的、发自内心的感情。_

_因为他典型的完美主义倾向，Mycroft_ _已经决定他们两人都穿黑西装打领带，而Sherlock_ _——太悲伤了无法抗议——同意了。现在他痛恨自己因为他们所处的状况而要向市民们展现虚假的社交。而这甚至不是Mycroft_ _讨厌或鄙视他的原因。事实上，对Sherlock_ _来说如果他同父异母的兄弟促进了这种消极的感觉的话这事还容易点儿……至少他们还有某种感情。但这年长的男人对待Sherlock_ _总是冷酷无比，在大多数日子里都无视他，居高临下地俯视他好像他并不值得注意。_

_尽管如此，Sherlock_ _从来不因为他哥哥缺乏情感而讨厌他……直到这一刻，Mycroft_ _在伞下不显眼但紧紧抓着他的时候。如果不是该死的伞，他可以站在雨中，而没有人会知道他脸上的痕迹是眼泪还是雨水造成的。但在伞下，不被发现的哭出来是不可能的。_

_‘一个福尔摩斯不会在众人面前哭泣——所以控制自己。’_

_Mycroft_ _在早上把他送离房子的时候告诉了他这些话。一个福尔摩斯不会哭泣。_

_但是……他真的是一个福尔摩斯吗？_

_Sherlock_ _扫了一眼Sylvia_ _妈妈，后者正站在一边，被她的姐姐扶着。她是一个女人，死者的遗孀——所以她能哭。而且尽管她已经默默地哭了一段时间，她看上去仍然非常漂亮。眼泪都没有毁了她冷漠，保守的美丽。_

_至少她是真正的悲伤——和Mycroft_ _相比。但是，当Sherlock_ _想起那天早晨她花了多少时间选择连衣裙，不但有理发师还有化妆师围着她打转，他开始产生了怀疑。_

_至于他，他真的对他父亲的去世感到悲痛。他仍然不能相信他永远失去他了……而他早已不在乎那天早晨他看起来是什么样子。Hudson_ _太太在Mycroft_ _到来之前的一段时间为他打领带，因为看起来太凌乱的话她会很担忧。_

_也许女人只是更虚荣。无论她们是否心碎。另一方面，Sherlock_ _并不是完全确定Sylvia_ _妈妈有多少心。作为一个母亲，她忽视她的两个儿子，但当她什么时候想起来了又对他们友好了。是的，对他们两个都是。不管别人怎么责备她这个母亲，她对待她的亲生儿子都和那么多年对待Sherlock_ _的方式差不多……粗率随意，漠不关心。_

_啪嗒。_

_Sherlock_ _惊恐地盯着牧师，后者正把泥土铲到棺材上。_

_直到那一刻Sherlock_ _才最终明白的事让他完全失去了冷静，他的父亲——从来都是微笑着接近他的——再也不会回来了。整个时间里他都强忍着泪水，为了不和Mycroft_ _正在他脸颊上随意的抚摸对抗。_

_Mycroft_ _略略地挤压着他的上臂，Sherlock_ _呜咽着。_

_“如果你不能控制自己，至少用一条手帕，看着老天份上。”Mycroft_ _轻轻地对他发出嘘声，轻得没人能明白过来。“别告诉我你没带！”Mycroft_ _几乎威胁地咆哮道。“如果你想做好什么事的话……”伴随一个快速的动作，他突然掏出他的手帕放到了Sherlock_ _的鼻子下面。_

_Sherlock_ _拿着它笨拙地擦了擦他的眼睛和鼻子。不……Mycroft_ _没有感到悲伤，他为什么要呢？任何踏进他们家的人在几分钟后才意识到Sherrinford Holmes_ _喜欢他的私生子更甚于他的亲生儿子。_

_更多的眼泪涌上Sherlock_ _的紧闭的双眼。他感到内疚。_

_另一锹土落到了棺材上。Sherlock_ _从来没有像此时一般想要堵住他的耳朵，那样他就不用再听这声音了。但他不敢。不惜一切让Mycroft_ _高兴的愿望深深地扎根于他。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_守夜。_

_在Sherlock_ _看来，无论谁想出了这种野蛮的风俗都应该被分尸。这些人怎么能在有人被埋了的时候还吃吃喝喝，甚至——是的，大笑呢？_

_Sherlock_ _不明白传统，所以对送葬者的行为感到震惊。他想要哀悼他的父亲……他想要平和和宁静……他想回家，依偎在他父亲的家居服中，并在Sylvia_ _妈妈因为某种实用性而把它捐给慈善机构前藏起来。_

_Sherlock_ _拼命挣扎着忍住眼泪，让他的视线带着空白厌恶游荡在房间里。_

_每个人看起来都在享受这宏大的时刻。一两个装着干邑的玻璃杯倒在桌子上，即使茶具、糕_

_点、三明治还没有被清理干净。_

_Mycroft_ _正坐在一个圆桌旁，和一个看上去有地位的人低声交谈。他可能已经试着让爸爸的生意伙伴站到他这一边，当Sylvia_ _妈妈正应付那些亲戚的时候。_

_哪儿都不见Hudson_ _太太，不管怎么说，Mycroft_ _可能会发现这是不恰当的，如果Sherlock_ _被人看见他陪着一个仆人的话。_

_如果Sherlock_ _走过去加入那些亲戚的话可能合适些，像Sylvia_ _妈妈那样。但Sherlock_ _知道他们特别不喜欢他，而他今天真的没心情扮演一个乖巧的后辈。这样更好，免得每个人在他消失前被牵扯进他做的或说的某些事（Randolph_ _叔叔欠有赌债而他打算卖掉他妻子的珠宝……但她为了给她的情人买车几个月前就典当掉了，取而代之的是仿制品……）从而引起Mycroft_ _的不满。反正从来没有人注意过他。_

_总之他看起来好像又是他自己了。但他能一直这样吗？每一个他喜欢的人还有没离开他的吗？Hudson_ _太太也要很快离开他了。Sherlock_ _知道Mycroft_ _正考虑着让她离开。_

_他孤身一人。_

_没有引起任何人的注意，他离开了为了这个场合租的房子溜进了有很多人的宾馆酒吧。灵光一闪，他从柜台拿了一瓶干邑，把它藏在外套下，然后穿过一扇贴着'Staffonly'_ _标志的门，以某种方式在壁橱里喝光了它，都没有被服务员注意到。_

_在那里，在扫帚，浆洗过的餐巾，清洁用品和成堆的椅子中间，Sherlock_ _喝着偷来的酒，年轻的生命中第一次喝高了。_

_第一口下去花了一点努力，Sherlock_ _有点不喜欢酒精的味道。他想知道曾姑妈Elvira_ _怎么能一有机会就自愿花钱买这东西，而且外表看起来还特别高兴的样子。_

_但然后就变得好了。高含量的酒精麻木了他的舌头和味蕾。自从他父亲车祸后蒙在他灵魂上的那层阴影终于完全消失了。他的心觉得很轻盈，这些天的第一次，他觉得可以不受阻碍的呼吸。他听到咯咯的笑声，并且惊奇地意识到是他自己发出的声音。_

_当半瓶酒空了的时候，他感到非常放松和轻快。他无休止的思想也已经停滞，难得的平和充满了他的大脑代替了通常的大量活动。某个冷漠的人向他走来，伴随着一种奇怪的优越感。_

_在某一时刻，他发现自己半躺在地板上半躺在一堆擦地的抹布中，手里拿着几乎变空的瓶子。他什么都不关心。就像他的眼皮变得沉重，他期待着这么多天的第一次睡眠。他避难所的房门被打开了，一个模糊的身影进入了他的视野。_

_“Sherlock_ _！你在这儿！这么长时间我都在找你，”Hudson_ _太太如释重负地喊道。“你的母亲想走了，车子已经在等着了。”_

_“宏大的，”Sherlock_ _含糊不清地说道，注意到一种奇怪的距离感让他很难表达自己的想法。有趣。他又咯咯地笑了。_

_“哦，天啊，”Hudson_ _太太担忧地小声道当她慢慢意识到这种情况的时候。“Sherlock_ _……你做了什么？”_

_Sherlock_ _发现自己无法回答，尽管他试图去做。_

_“哦，我的孩子，”Hudson_ _太太说道，充满了同情。她弯下腰，抓住了他的肩膀，把他拉了起来。当她发现他自己不能站稳时，她用一只胳膊搂住他，扶着他穿过酒店大厅来到大楼的前面。_

_汽车停在那里，引擎转动着。后面的座位面对面排着，Sylvia Holmes_ _和Mycroft_ _已经——好像旅行似的——坐在各自身边，脸朝着前方。_

_Sherlock_ _只模模糊糊地记得自己被扔到黑色豪华轿车后座的空位上。眼前家人的模样模糊不清，他眨了几次眼睛。Sylvia_ _妈妈对他说了什么，但他不能完全理解她的话的含义。他正要问时，车子突然启动，导致他的胃里一阵难受，然后他突然吐在了地板上。_

_一旦他停止呕吐，他抬起苍白，汗湿的脸、Mycroft_ _射向他的冰冷视线让他突然清醒，消除了他大脑最后几抹酒精。_

_“Sherlock_ _……”Mycroft_ _薄薄的嘴唇平静地，几乎带着威胁地_

_叫出他的名字。_

_“别管他。”Sylvia_ _妈妈没太多感觉地说道。然后从皮包里掏出一块手帕，递给Sherlock_ _。“擦嘴，而Mycroft_ _……请打开窗户。”_

_Sherlock_ _接过手帕，他感到羞辱。_

_然而……短时间的自由……无忧无虑……彻底的平和与遗忘……短暂的逃避现实这些愿望深深地持久地扎根在了Sherlock_ _的意识之中。_

_他花了四年多时间发现可卡因比起任何酒精更能麻痹自己从而逃避那段记忆。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**在和lrene** **谈话一周后，Sherlock** **要被无聊弄死了。所以他在两个恶魔之间选了个稍微好点儿的。所以，他表示自己已经从疾病中康复了，重新回到了工作中。**

但是尽管他下定决心不为欲望所困，他还是比起以前更加焦躁、不耐烦、坐立不安。他的心神不宁对工作没有改善， **而所有的与顾客的会面都没有一个能像** **John** **一样让他血脉沸腾。所有的，那些他的客人对他做的——和他一起做的——和John** **冷酷的温柔作比都如此刻板无趣让人心生厌倦。**

当他工作了几天并让几个客人非常高兴之后，Irene把他唤到一个小的起居室里。

除了大的接待区， **Irene** **的房子还三个更私密的起居室。装潢各不相同，根据前来客人的显贵程度而定。但所有的房间都有一个共同点：它们都有桌子、椅子、单人扶手椅和沙发……但是没有床。**

Sherlock站在最大——并且最豪华的——一间起居室中间，担忧他又要遭受一个无聊之夜。 **Irene** **两个小时前才通知他这一工作，让他去洗澡、把自己刮干净、穿上一套好西装。** 按照她的指示，Sherlock从衣柜里拿出他最好的、最贵的衣服，穿上，然后去起居室等待他的客户。

他对此兴致缺缺， **因为预订一间私人起居室，** 就不止是一场简短和愉悦的打屁股了， **通常意味着长时间的解释说明、单调乏味的角色扮演，比如大亨和秘书啦，医生病人啦，飞行员和乘务员啦，老师和学生之类的，还有就是不太拿得上台面的老二。**

 **即使Irene** **对这位的顾客的身份保密，Sherlock** **依旧能猜到假如他不是政客也至少是什么有头有脸的人。但是他一点都不在乎。** 他没有读小报，他才不管哪个演员刚结婚或者是哪个歌手刚获得格莱美奖。如果他的顾客真的是一个知名公众人物，Sherlock也认不出他。鉴于此，Irene把这个特殊的客人送来他这里也是很有道理的。

即使Sherlock如此漠不关心，他也无法忽视他的客人迟到了这个事实。 **他烦躁地盯着壁炉上的时钟。他已经等了** **20** **多分钟了。** 这种行为是不能接受的。他们现在应该已经搞好所有手续了而且……

正沉浸在不愉快的想法中时， **Sherlock** **听到了开门的声音。他仍然背对着门，用他最傲慢的声音说，“你迟到了。”接着他才纡尊降贵慢悠悠地转过身，看了一眼那个懒洋洋姗姗来迟，让他等待了如此长时间的客人。**

**当他认出那个穿着昂贵套装与黑色高领站在门口的人的时候，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。**

John……那个现在关上了身后的门然后站在了那儿的人。

**John** **，他双手插兜的样子和虽然被逗笑却依旧严厉的眼神让Sherlock** **的心跳骤然加快了。**

**“你回来了。”词句从Sherlock** **的嘴里泄出来，在Sherlock** **来得及细想之前。不过让他自己都惊讶的是他并没有对此后悔，** 无论是说话的内容还是他冲动的表达方式。

“你回来了……”Sherlock轻声重复，他的声音充满了怀疑和满满的惊讶。“是为了我吗？”最后一个问句几乎听不见，轻得如同一声呼吸。

John继续站在那里，一动不动，令人担忧地 **咬住了自己的下唇。**

**“看起来是那样。”他终于断然说道。**

**Sherlock** **仍然无法相信。他必须要确认这些不是他想象出来的或是他出现了幻觉。他需要用其他感官来证实他听到和看到的事。** 他必须去感觉，去触碰，去品尝。

 **他走向John** **，** 虽然他们不是离得很远，但是Sherlock却大步且匆忙地向前走着。他有一种感觉——就像是在噩梦里——他根本就没有移动。 **当他终于到达** **John** **时，他的双腿就背叛了他，他跪倒在地。不由自主地，他伸手怀抱住John** **的臀部，把脸埋进John** **的外套里。**

John允许了这种冲动的接触，但并没有以任何方式回应。但Sherlock不介意。过去几天的紧张和痛苦离开了。一股无限放松的感觉穿过了他。对他来说John的存在就完全足够了，他贪婪地吸入John的味道，专注于它，甚至没怎么思考地分析着它。

当他足够近，Sherlock甚至觉得他能感知John生殖器上的特殊气味。但这也可能仅仅是一个异想天开和一厢情愿的想法。

不过不管怎样，绝对是有轻微的汗水和除臭剂的味道。

干燥的新羊毛的气味。

和……枪油。

Sherlock舒服地叹了一口气。

 **“从来没有人为我而再次回到这里。”** Sherlock低声说，既松了口气又感到惊讶。John现在才伸出一只手， **游移不定地伸进** **Sherlock** **黑色的卷发。**

**“好吧，不管怎样，我都很高兴我是第一个。”John** **的声音听起来有些嘶哑，所以Sherlock** **抬起了头。当他们的视线相撞，Sherlock** **因期待而战栗。从John** **那双深邃的蓝色眼睛中，他辨认出了饥渴的烈焰，以及那种特别的、让他如此思念的冷酷。**

“我让你等待。” **John** **接着温柔地说，依旧用手指梳理着那些桀骜不驯的卷发。**

**“是的，”Sherlock** **肯定道，接着用刻板严肃的语气说，“你可以现在补偿我。”**

**John** **的表情中有什么东西变化了……** 变得更平稳、更轻松。 **“你确实想念我，”他意识道，拇指爱抚着** **Sherlock** **的脸颊。他听起来还有一点惊讶。**

Sherlock没有站起来， **但他挺直了身体，开始在** **John** **的双膝上摩擦自己的胯部。**

 **“是的，”** 他低语着，把自己压得离John的裤子更近，而那非常引人注目的坚硬已经开始出现在黑帮老大的腿间。 **“是的……而且这个，”他把自己迅速肿胀的老二更加意味深长地压在** **John** **的腿上。“可不是我口袋里的一把枪。我只是如此高兴能见到你。”**

 **Sherlock** **听见一声轻笑，在John** **开口讲话之前。“你的调情话确实比以前说得好多了，”John** **点评道，** 把Sherlock的头压低，直到抵在他想要的那个位置。结果，Sherlock不需要任何进一步的提醒， **而** **John** **享受着那张罪恶又湿热的嘴覆盖住他衣料下的勃起的这一刻。**

“一如既往的贪婪……”John说话的声音可疑地接近一个满足的咕哝。“你呢？” **他带着残忍的微笑问。“我是不是该再一次把你榨干然后把你逼到边缘？”**

**Sherlock** **愣住了，停下了所有他正在干的事。缓慢地，他抬头看向John** **。他的双眼已经迷蒙沉重，他的双唇红艳湿润。十足的邀请。**

他眨了一次，或者两侧眼睛，然后他的目光变得尖锐了。

 **“假如你想……再次榨干我，”他带着犹豫开口，“我不会阻止。但是……”** 他咬着他的下唇，看起来如此天真无邪，而 **这让一股热流猛地冲进** **John** **的私密部位。“但是这次……我更想要一次正常的做爱和一个正常的高潮。”** Sherlock表达了他的愿望。虽然他看起来有点不确定，但他以一种傲慢的方式 **抬起了他的一根眉毛，** 仿佛在说： **“选择权在你手上”。**

“无耻，” **John** **咒骂着他，** 但他听起来没有生气，反而是更愉快。然而，他抓起了Sherlock的头发，用让人会感到疼痛的力气拉着，并迫使他的头后仰。Sherlock高兴的呻吟声听起来就像John想象的那样。

**“疼痛依旧让你兴奋，嗯？”他取笑道。**

**“因你？一直如此。”回答来得飞快毫无犹豫。**

**再次，John** **不得不缓慢呼吸着，才能遏制把这个小东西艹在地板上的冲动。** 这个人到底有什么魔力每次都能让John在几分钟内就失去自控力？他以前和其他人在一起时从来没有发生过这样的事。

这个年轻人是如此与众不同，如此不寻常，如此令人难以置信……总之是 **一个特别的矛盾的混合体** 。既污秽又性感， **既聪明又愚笨，既顺从但又有主见。**

**一个奇异的混合体，确实……但是这样的混合体让John** **如此着迷无法抗拒。**

然而Sherlock的形象在John看来仍有一些地方空白。John今晚想要改变这个。 **今晚，他想从** **Sherlock** **身上了解更多新东西，** 填满那些空白的地方。 **他想要知道他的反应，他的声音，当他接收的愉悦超过了他的身体和大脑能够承受的限度。**

**John** **期待着听到Sherlock** **苦苦求饶，而他完全知道该怎样达到目的。**


	10. 怜悯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，与前文《开苞》的联系完全结束了，后续章节继续撒狗血，看卷子怎样征服黑老大的心~~敬请期待~~

John抓住Sherlock的几缕头发拉扯着，这次不疼只是为了激起他的兴奋，而且轻轻地，为了引起他的注意。

**“站起来，”** John用一种坚定的声音说道，“仔细听好我接下来说的。”

 **Sherlock** **站起身，朝一边歪过头，有那么一瞬间看起来** ——尽管以他的大小来说——像一个站在一棵圣诞树前的兴奋的孩子。然而，他的眼睛，仍然带着奇怪的、冷静的神情。

 **“今晚我倾向于……好好疼爱你，”John** **开心地看到Sherlock** **的眼睛被他的话语点亮。“** 不过，你需要自己赢得它。你不能以你的方式解放。” **John** **原本以为Sherlock** **会垮下脸，不过相反他的嘴唇微开，他的呼吸加快了。**

虽然Sherlock显然有受虐狂倾向，John还是有些惊讶于他的反应，特别是当他对这个年轻男人做了这一切之后。他已经准备好面对反对了，猜想着Sherlock会讨价还价，但显然任何一种情况都没有发生。Sherlock顺从他的意愿，毫无保留地把自己的身体交给他，这触动了John深处的一个地方，一个存在但他已经多年没有感觉的地方。但现在不是在自我反省里迷失的时候。

**“看到那张桌子了吗？”John** **低沉地问道，指着壁炉前一件旁边摆着两个椅子的家具。**

**“看到了，”Sherlock** **带着略微困惑的神情回答道。**

**John** **直直地看着他的眼睛，非常缓慢清楚地说，“我会要了你，就在那张桌子上，直到你求我放过你——两次。**

**一阵轻微的潮红蔓延上Sherlock** **苍白的面颊，但那种困惑的神情依然在。“我不求饶，”** 他声明。

 **John** **给了他一个明朗，但是鲨鱼般的微笑。“没错，我知道。”** 他回答，不为所动。“你不求饶。 **你需要。** ”

Sherlock脸颊上的 **潮红加深了。“我……”** Sherlock开口，但John没让他说完。

 **“你想射多少次想怎么射都行，”** John用一种友好的但不允许争论的语气解释道。 **“但一定要在你求饶两次之后。”** 他的舌头拂过上唇，继续道： **“不要以为你能蒙混过关。我会发现的，”他威胁道，注意到** **Sherlock** **的颤抖……半垂的睫毛下性感的样子……饱满诱人的嘴唇……**

这是一个John永远不会看厌的景象。

“嗯，”John说，清了清他的喉咙。 **“准备好上第一堂课了吗？你想让我教你如何正确地求饶吗？”他用一种非常愉快亲切的语气问道。**

**“是的，”Sherlock** **喘息着同意道。“请您赐教。”**

“ **明智的选择，”** **John** **称赞道。“让我们先把你脱干净。”** 他勉强完成了句子，接着他抓住 **Sherlock** **的外套，** 把他从肩膀上剥下来， **让它随意地掉到地上。**

**“可以吗？”Sherlock** **稍稍困惑地拧起眉毛，抬手来到他的衬衫纽扣。**

**John** **摇了摇头。** “ **不行。** 我想亲手剥光你……一层一层地。”他把Sherlock的手指推到一边，解开深紫色衬衫的一个纽扣。

当他解开最后一个纽扣，他比所需的用了更多的力气把衬衫从Sherlock的裤子里拽出来，让它松散地挂在白皙的肩膀上。当John的手指第一次碰了碰他赤裸的身体时他喘息了起来。 **它们慢慢地抚摸着那光滑、毛发稀疏的胸脯。只不过轻轻碰了碰那粉红色的乳头就让它们硬了起来，** **Sherlock** **又抽了一口气。**

 **“不用忍着，就让你自己……”John** **允许了，他的嗓音低沉，带着一丝愉悦。他还没说完这句话，Sherlock** **立刻快速激动地贴到了John** **身上。** 他们之间紧得甚至连一张纸也塞不进。Sherlock沉重的呼吸——显然是越来越兴奋的喘息声——坏绕在John的耳边。

他的手指还在Sherlock的胸部，而现在被困在他们的身体之间。 **John** **继续揉搓着那小小的肉粒，第一声呻吟溢出了微张的嘴唇在他耳边徘徊。**

哦，John会怎样疼爱那些精致的，无防御的小蕾， **他会揉捏啃咬吮吸，用指甲虐待，直到它们变得肿胀柔软，** 敏感非常……但他故意 **让自己的触碰保持温柔深情。尽管** **Sherlock** **可能已经沉浸在这场小小的乳头折磨中了，但John** **告诫自己要用快感，而不是痛苦……折磨死他。** 即使对Sherlock来说这两种显然是密切相连的。

但是看起来仅有温柔也能影响他， **一个美妙坚定的勃起已经在抵着** **John** **的臀部了。John** **决定是时候让Sherlock** **脱掉几件衣服了。** 他的手更加下滑到达Sherlock的胸膛，接着滑过肋骨直到肚脐，经过紧绷的腹部，直到落在了Sherlock裤子的腰带上。 **当他听着** **Sherlock** **屏住呼吸，** 只是在喘息时才泄露几丝， **他解开皮带，纽扣，拉链，** 让裤子从Sherlock的窄臀滑到地板， **堆在了** **Sherlock** **脚踝上。**

 **“踩出来，”John** **命令道，向后退了一步给了Sherlock** **足够的空间。** “鞋子和袜子也是。”

Sherlock按他说的做了，此刻他站在John面前只穿着衬衫——敞开着垂挂在肩膀上—— **还有一条丝绸的紫色四角内裤，前面已经有了一小滩暗沉、湿润的痕迹。**

John坏笑着注意到Sherlock几乎没有意识到自己的性起，相反， **他的视线依旧粘在** **John** **的胯部。那个暴露的凸起几乎破坏掉了他定制西装的剪裁。是的……他的裁缝也挺贵的。**

“你还是穿得太多。 **内裤……也脱了，** ”John露出更大的坏笑。 **“不过留着衬衫。我喜欢它，”**

Sherlock性感优雅地默默照办。他似乎想仅仅通过他的眼睛交流……它们充满炙热，兴奋，和愿意，看到这样火一般的热情几乎让John无法呼吸。

**“你很美。”他温柔地说。**

**一种受伤的表情在Sherlock** **的脸上一闪而过。“你为什么一直这么说？”** 他痛苦地脱口而出。 **“我知道这不是真的。没必要羞辱我。至少别这样羞辱我……”**

**John** **盯着他，沉默了一会儿，然后他又捡起了自己的理智。**

**“如果我说你很美，我说的是实话，”他坚定地说。**

**Sherlock** **带着忧伤的笑容摇了摇头。** “ **我是个怪胎……** 我知道这个已经很长时间了。你不需要恭维我。”他以一种认命的姿态耸了耸肩。 **“我太苍白，太瘦……我的客人从来不要求我是什么样子。他们只对我的才能感兴趣。”**

 **John** **皱起了眉头，他走近他。“你是件该死的艺术品。大理石般的皮肤。修长灵活的身体——像舞蹈家，”John** **认真地说道。他温柔地爱抚般地捏着Sherlock** **的肩膀，感受到手掌下的人儿花朵般的颤动。“嘴唇鲜红，肌肤胜雪，秀发乌黑，”** John继续他的评估， **挑逗地戏弄着。** 然后他抬起了头， **对着** **Sherlock** **的耳朵喃喃道：“还有一根非常美妙，赏心悦目的阴茎和乞求着被填满的小屁股。”** 他的右手像是强调他的话般徘徊于Sherlock的背， **直到降落在他的臀瓣上。**

**Sherlock** **又颤抖了起来，但现在是因为一种全新的欲望，而不是因为某种不必要的情绪。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 **过了一会儿，** John让Sherlock仰面躺在桌子上， **他站在他张开的双腿之间。**

 **John** **依旧玩弄着他的乳头，Sherlock** **在他身下充满欲望地扭动着** ，尽可能地拱起上半身。Sherlock躺在桌子上的姿势让他 **坚硬、渗着前液的勃起几乎是不停地蹭着** **John** **依然穿戴整齐的胯部。** 他完全放纵了，用无耻的呻吟取悦John。

当John终于把视线朝Sherlock的乳头上移开向下 **落在他们贴在一起的臀部时，** 他意识到Sherlock把他裤子弄得一塌糊涂的液体足以证明他的欲望了。

“如果你太激动以致于毁了我的裤子，你会后悔的。”John警告他，

**“真不好意思我控制不了我的前液，”Sherlock** **讽刺地答道。**

**John** **啧了一声。“还这么锱铢必较争强好胜——离我的要求差远了。我会纠正这个的……但首先……如果你不能控制你饥渴的身体，那我就来帮帮你。正好我有备而来。”** John愉快地宣布。

**Sherlock** **好奇地观察着，John** **从他的外套内兜里掏出了三个小物件，放在Sherlock** **旁边的桌子上。一个盒子，一个泵式喷雾剂和一管凝胶状东西。**

**带着一个稍微有点儿不怀好意的笑，John** **满足了Sherlock** **的好奇心。“一种特殊的润滑剂，”他解释说，指着那个胶管，然后拿起了喷雾。“一种特殊的消毒剂。”** 没有警告地，他直接往Sherlock的阴茎上喷了一些冰凉的液体， **他听到了一声震惊的吸气。**

**“哦，安静，”他温和地斥责道，打开了那个小盒子。**

**他拿出一个小环，但作为一个阴茎环** ……某种Sherlock（至少从他的表情看了）半是期待过的东西 **它太小太精巧了** 。 **连着一个小小的、可移动的钩状物，末端是个小球** ——不太像是用来穿孔的东西。

**“那是什么？”Sherlock** **脱口问道。**

**John** **的笑容加深了。“这叫抑精环。简洁明了，你不觉得吗？”John** **明知故问地看着Sherlock** **。** “这应该能抑制你尿道的分泌物，你说呢？”

**Sherlock** **痉挛般地吞咽了一下，但他的阴茎看起来相当喜欢被束缚的这个念头。**

John指着那个环。 **“这个会套在你的龟头上。而这个，”他碰了碰那个能够滑动的带着小球的钩子。“这个会插到你的尿道里。”**

小声的“Oh my God,”和那一声嘶哑的呻吟就是Sherlock对此描述的唯一回应。

 **“我把这当作‘好的’了，”John** **坏笑着，往Sherlock** **的阴茎上涂了一些润滑剂。Sherlock** **又又嘶嘶地吸着气，** 因为液体也很冰冷——至少和他炙热的皮肤相比。 **John** **抬头，** 看到Sherlock眼睛睁大，而且——一个明确表示他忧虑的信号—— **他正咬着自己的下唇** 。

**“不用慌张，”John** **用冷静的语气安抚着他。“我知道自己在干什么。相信我。不会疼的。”John** **等了一会儿，等Sherlock** **微微点了点头之后才继续。没费多少力气，John** **就把那个小环套在了龟头上，直到它直接卡在了阴茎头下面。效果立竿见影。因为血液流动被轻微阻碍了，龟头肿了起来，Sherlock** **的大腿开始颤抖。**

John湿润着他的嘴唇，Sherlock的身体显然不知道该如何应对这种刺激。退缩没有好处，过多的呼吸和颤抖只会增加他大脑信号的对立感。他的肌肉因不确定的结果而紧张，但正如John说的，一声长长的叹息溢出了Sherlock的喉咙，他的眼睛闭上，他的肌肉放松了一点，在紧张和快乐中扭动着。

**“哦上帝，”他呻吟着。“感觉太棒了……”**

没有说出他的安心， **John** **干巴巴地回答：“告诉过你了，但现在才是最棒的部分。”**

 **慢慢地，非常小心地，他把更多的润滑剂直接倒进了Sherlock** **阴茎的裂缝里。Sherlock** **抬起了头尽可能地睁大双眼注视着整个过程，** 当John的手指逼近钩子时他的瞳孔张大了，更加小心翼翼地， **John** **动了动那个钩子，把小球对准了龟头上的尿道。** 小球离目标还有一根头发的宽度，Sherlock大气都不敢出。

**然后只是轻轻推了一下，那个小球就舒舒服服地进入了狭小的开口处消失在Sherlock** **的阴茎里。**

**“哦天呐，”Sherlock** **又呻吟了起来。“哦上帝啊！”他把头向后靠在桌子上，他的胸膛起伏着，勃起抽动着，但再也没有前液渗出来了。**

**“难以置信，”Sherlock** **喘息着。**

**“那么好？”John** **挑逗般地问道。**

**“比那更好，”Sherlock** **用一种深沉、暗哑、欲望弥漫的声音呻吟道。**

**“完美，”John** **邪恶地笑着。“准备好求饶了吗？”**

**“什么？”Sherlock** **难以理解地问。“为什么？”**

**一句话也没说，John** **只是用食指轻弹了一下那个坚硬、肿胀、脆弱的龟头，Sherlock** **就狂喜地哭喊了出来。**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John用他的手指轻弹了Sherlock坚硬阴茎的龟头几次，每次都引起Sherlock同样的反应——一声嘶哑的哭喊，半声的呜咽，以及，当第一波冲击消退，只留下一个微弱的搏动感时，一声渴求的叹息。John不着急。他不慌不忙，不定时地休息一会儿，就足以让他的玩伴有时间恢复……避免因过度刺激神经末梢而使反应变得迟钝。

在Sherlock承受了——不，享受——这样的对待8或9次以后，John决定改变策略。当他决定Sherlock准备好来下一轮之时，John伸出他的手——但没再弹他，而是移动着抑精环上的钩子把小球从尿道拉出来…… **然后又直接推回那个轻微扩张的缝隙。**

 **如果说回荡在屋子里的呻吟声也有某种限额的话，Sherlock** **已经把他一辈子的指标都用光了。** 他的手乱扒着桌子，试图找到一些支撑， **最后他抓住了头顶的桌子边缘。**

 **“小可怜，”** John嘲讽道，幸灾乐祸地看着Sherlock额头上的汗水。 **“还不够？还没准备求我放过你？”**

当Sherlock除了咬着嘴唇微微摇头之外什么都没做时，John给了他一个友好的微笑 **把他的一只手放在他难以置信的炙热的勃起上，用温和的压力向下把它按在** **Sherlock** **颤抖的肚子上。然后一边温柔地揉搓着Sherlock** **肿胀的茎身，一边用另一只手戏弄着** 紧靠着他身体，紧绷充盈，没有毛发的睾丸。

一声痛苦、不顾一切但欣喜若狂地抽泣从Sherlock的喉咙里溢了出来。“不……求你……停下！John！”他几乎绝望地喊道。“如果你不停……我就要……”他重重地咬着嘴唇当一阵震颤穿过他的阴茎。

John对将要发生的什么事感觉很好，但他一秒都没有停止他的动作，没给Sherlock任何喘口气的机会。

“你知道你射之前需要说什么。”

一声口齿不清地嘶哑喊叫“John！”是Sherlock全部能够发出的声音。

“嗯，很好，”John回答，不为所动。“但是…… **那个神奇的词汇是什么？** ”

 **Sherlock** **的头撞在了桌子上，** 发出砰的一声巨响。头骨上的疼痛让他有了几秒钟清醒的时间。

 **“求你了！”** 他声音沙哑地恳求。他的整个身体因为努力压抑而颤抖，拼命压制即将到来的——只要John继续以这样一个不可思议的方式折磨他的话——不可避免的高潮。

**“到底求我干什么？”John** **带着假惺惺的友好追问。**

“上帝，John！”Sherlock挣扎着说道，与他的理智作斗争，试图咽下所有的骄傲。“你知道……求你……停下……求你……John……”他又咬住了嘴唇。“上帝……John……可怜可怜我，John……放过我！”

 **“好孩子，”** John称赞他，迅速将他的手从Sherlock身上移开。

Sherlock释怀地抽泣了一下。体内反抗和爆炸的冲动瞬间消失。但那种燃烧的渴望仍然鲜明地回荡，仍然存在着。他愉快地记下了它然后疲倦地伸展着身体。

“这是一次，”John邪恶地笑着通知他。“还剩一次，”他的视线下滑到汗湿的身体，后者既无力又紧张。“我最好把这个拿出来……”John说，摸着金属球还埋在狭窄细缝中的精致钩子。

“不，”Sherlock强烈地摇着头，低声反对。

John惊讶地看着他，但收回了他的手，溢出一声轻笑。 **“你真是个永不餍足、饥渴放荡的小婊子。”**

**“而你就喜欢这样的我，”Sherlock** **耳语道，眼里闪烁着奇怪真挚的光。**

然后他通过那双眯着的眼睛还有湿润的双唇——本来因为呻吟和尖叫而干燥了，但被他用舌尖舔湿了——给了John一个邪恶的样子，赤裸裸的挑衅。然而，John觉得这看起来并不是全部的事实。好像Sherlock想通过这个表示隐藏一些东西。但是是什么？ **可能是那种叫希望的东西吗？**

不管他是什么， **Sherlock** **的话语冲击着John** **的胸口，** 体内某种他确定他一点都不喜欢的感觉正在苏醒，某次带着清醒的头脑在光天化日下审问的时候。

 **“脚平放在桌子上，”John** **比起最初更严厉地命令，** 但这并不重要， **Sherlock** **毫不犹疑地服从了，小小地叹了口气。** 他躺得如此接近桌子的边缘， **双腿大大分开** 寻找一个合适的支撑点， **这导致他身体最私密的部位毫无保留地暴露在** **John** **饥渴的凝视之下。** 他的手指摸上了Sherlock饱满的睾丸，挑逗着它们， **然后向下来到会阴柔软的皮肤，进一步直到仍然完美的闭合着的小洞。每次他的手指刷过它，** **Sherlock** **的呼吸就会顿一下，呻吟声卡在喉咙里，化作破碎的抽泣。** Sherlock的性欲——一度消退——但又迅速被唤起，以某种程度影响着他的反应和能力，而他以前从未经历过。

“这里仍然紧致如昔，”John沉思，他的指尖轻叩着肌肉环周围精致皱褶的皮肤。 **“你没取悦过自己？”**

 **“没有，”** Sherlock费力地答道。他的舌头不再完全处在他的控制下了，都无法形成最简单的单词。 **“那属于……”** 他停顿了一下，随着这些吐出的单词而喘息。这可恨的手指让他几乎不能思考。John，另一方面来说，享受着Sherlock的挣扎，甚至一刻都没想过帮他把事情变得容易点儿。

在努力下，Sherlock终于拼凑出一个连贯的句子，并且迫使声带发了出来。 **“我没碰过它。没人碰过它自从……”**

“那你肯定相当需要它了。”John用一种嘲弄的语气评论，为了掩盖这一说法多少影响了他。他为Sherlock感到骄傲，但同时他不知他为什么会有这种感觉。毕竟，这小荡妇都没有一点想要锻炼自制力的意思。为什么他会因为这个性伴侣没有一刻不停地抚弄自己而感到骄傲？毫无道理——当然。但是，他还是有理由的。

作为一种逃避的行为， **John** **往手指上倒了许多润滑剂，在几次挑逗地抚摸过后，插进了Sherlock** **渴望、热切的身体。一声长长的叹息伴随着他的动作，** Sherlock明显是为了加快速度而猛地顶动起屁股， **把自己更深地钉在** **John** **的手指上。**

虽然一开始Sherlock很紧，但没多久他的身体就放松了让John有更多的空间动作。 **很快** **John** **就把三根手指伸进了Sherlock** **扭动的身体，顶动扭转着……但同时尽最大努力故意避开前列腺。一次不故意的、轻柔的抚摸就让Sherlock** **狂烈地抖了一下，John** **都怕他从桌子上掉下来。**

 **“放松，”他喃喃地说。** “如果你想继续，你必须停止像这样扭动。”

Sherlock的手指紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，他的关节泛白突出，但是他虚弱的点头，并试图保持静止不动。

“好孩子，”John称赞他，他的目光饥渴地盯着Sherlock张开的，充满闪亮的润滑剂的入口，手指以一种让人催眠的节奏抽插着。

这蓄意的行为让Sherlock觉得他快被欲望逼疯了，而显然，John也不是完完全全地无动于衷——这是一件好事，因为他也到极限了。他坚硬的成员正挤压着他的裤子，随着每一个动作，每一次摩擦而更刺激了他。内裤又湿又滑，John确定它不仅仅是汗水。他很可能像一开始的Sherlock那样 **漏得像个水龙头了。**

John单手拉开拉链，胡乱扯开内裤，把他的手指环绕在完全勃起的阴茎上。他的头短暂地后仰了一会儿，放松地呼了口气。

 **然后他把手指抽出来，** 而这导致了另一个人的呜咽，叨咕了一些模糊不清的抱怨。他接着 **饥渴地盯着那个张开地、痉挛地收缩着的小洞。**

 **John** **迅速地给他抽搐的老二套上安全套，现在正以一种折磨人的缓慢速度把头部推进Sherlock** **屈从的身体里，** 直到他感到温暖的内壁包围着他老二的每一寸。 **然后他停止了。这对他也是极度的折磨……但当他看到汗水从** **Sherlock** **的皮肤下渗出来，** 而他还努力保持静止的时候， **也真是值了。**

**“你想整晚就这样呆着？”Sherlock** **恼怒气结地问道。“动啊！”**

John很想笑，这蠢货真蠢得可以。管他是什么情绪！管他是什么脾气！如果他就这样走了，那他到目前为止所做的努力就白费了。Sherlock仍然需要再求饶一次。所以John控制着他的面部肌肉， **他撅起嘴，假装在认真思考** **Sherlock** **的这个请求——不，要求——然后把老二抽了出来。**

**“不，”他简单地答道。**

**“什么？！”Sherlock** **的哭叫声带着一丝恐慌。“哦，别啊……你敢……像这样把我留在这儿！”**

John欣赏Sherlock的战斗精神，同时对他愚蠢的敢那样和他说话而大摇其头。Sherlock到底怎么把他所有的矛盾完美地整合在一起的？

 **“像这样？”John** **重复道。** 不让他的想法流露出来。“那是什么意思？充满欲望……急切渴求……想要被某些东西填满……某些又大又硬的东西……然后被操翻……不留任何余地的？你想要一根坚硬的老二操得你忘记一切直到你除了躺在这儿什么也干不了——就像你现在这样——带着欲望呜咽……乞求释放……性奋到发疼……你的腿大大分开， **你的老二滴着前液……如果抑精环允许的话……** ”

Sherlock的身体因为这些下流的话而颤抖，一个无羞耻的呻吟溢出他微微分开的罪恶的嘴唇。

**“是，”他沙哑地承认道。“现在你能再进来了吗？”**

这一次John忍不住笑了。“我们今天有点粗鲁，不是吗？”他说道，但他满足了Sherlock的愿望，把他的勃起重新推进了顺从张开的入口。

一声抽泣溢出了那双罪恶的嘴唇，但John再次停下了动作。就像之前那样，只有他的龟头坚定地停留在那个渴求的小洞里。狭窄通道边的肌肉无助地抽动着，企图吸入更多渴望的硬度。

“你真是令人难以置信的敏感。” **John** **近乎崇拜地耳语道。“我打赌，经过适当的训练不用碰你的阴茎你就能到达高潮。”Sherlock** **发出了一声纯粹愉悦的呻吟，John** **咧嘴一笑。** “是啊，我想你喜欢那个……”

“Hmmm yessss……”Sherlock吸了口气，后仰起头，优雅地，性感地伸展他的身体。

John轻声笑了。 **“好吧……但不是今天……”他说。往里深入了一点儿，享受着** **Sherlock** **的扭动和他老二周围丝绸般的热度。** 他跟深地压进这具心甘情愿的身体，但即使他 **尽可能慢地往里推，但依然很快就埋进了** **Sherlock** **的股间。他弯腰，故意把皮带扣压在Sherlock** **红肿、不可思议的坚硬的勃起上。**

 **“哦上帝啊！”Sherlock** **感受到了他最需要的部位上的压力，哭了出来。** 欲望燃烧着，他试图在John身上摩擦，渴求更多。

**“别这样，你这贪吃的小荡货，”John** **斥责道，挪了开来。**

**他听到了一声心碎的抽泣。Sherlock** **的阴茎痉挛般地抽搐颤抖着。John** **简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，** 他看到一股前液渗出Sherlock龟头的细小缝隙，尽管抑精环还塞在他的尿道里，这事应该不可能发生的。 **那液体——这是前液还是已经是精液了？——滴到了** **Sherlock** **的肚子上。想也不想，John** **抓住着Sherlock** **的睾丸粗暴地拉扯着。**

 **这次，Sherlock** **的哭叫变成了愉悦和痛苦的混合，** 但另一滴乳白色的液体，从他闪亮的阴茎头部流出。

 **“你是射了吗？”** John厉声问。

“不是……是……我不知道……这……这太多了……我……需要……需要你……，”Sherlock语无伦次地道。

**“我、不、允、许、你、射。明白了吗？！”John** **暴怒地说道。**

**“我不能……求你，”Sherlock** **开始乞求了，很明显已经性奋到说不出来一个更长的句子了。**

“你很清楚我想从你那儿听到什么，”John咆哮着， **又快又狠地抽出了他的老二，等了几秒，惩罚般地大力全根没入，然后停住，然后又全部抽出来。**

 **这种残酷的节奏，这种持续的、交替的充盈感和空虚感让Sherlock** **流着泪抽泣着。** 他知道John在渴望看到他失败和希望他屈服之间挣扎着，他的行为不允许任何其他的结论。

至于Sherlock，他不知道他应该再做什么了。

源源不断的温暖液体通过他的尿道，挤过小球滴在他的肚子上。生殖器上的压力难以承受，而因为那个原因，这感觉也很棒。一股类似他以前用可卡因的冲击——但从未涉及过性行为——模糊了他的头脑，使他不能构想出一个明确的——或甚至是一半合理的——想法。他的四肢失去了越来越多的控制。他的腿不起作用了， **脚在桌子上打滑。**

但随后他觉得——好像那感觉来自千里之外——一双有力的手抓住了他的脚踝，他明白是John把他的腿架到了自己肩上。意识迷蒙中，他看到John痛苦的表情，并且John肩上的伤仍然困扰着他这个认知穿过迷离的意识如一道闪电般击中了他。

这道闪电就足以使他做出决定。

“停下！”Sherlock认为他已经是吼叫了，但实际上几乎是个耳语。不过，John还是听到了并停止了他的动作。

 **“怎么了？”John** **问，用严厉掩饰住他轻微的关心。** 他实际上非常想把Sherlock操到地板上——即使他的肩膀要承受更多的痛苦——来让他一劳永逸地明白他不是一个愚蠢好骗的男人，他习惯了为所欲为。但Sherlock的“停下”让明显有话要讲，他准备听。

Sherlock的呼吸看起来很吃力。虽然他已经做出了决定，但还是很难……说不出的难。但John为了他而支撑着他的腿，尽管一定很痛苦。而Sherlock不知道该提供什么来报答，除了……他的骄傲。

 **“就……让我，”他结巴着，挣扎着呼吸。** 为什么努力了许久的话突然就很难说出来了呢？“让我射……让我射……求你……” **他咬着他的嘴唇，被忽视的阴茎又抽动了一下。“求你操我吧，用力操我，让我碰碰我的阴茎吧，这太多了，我再也不能忍受了，我……我在求你，”** 在努力下，他直直地看着John，屈辱的泪水聚集在眼角。“怜悯……John，” **他耳语道，“怜悯我，用力操我，让我一个星期都不能坐。”**

 **一滴泪滑下了Sherlock** **的面颊，** John以他们都没有预料到的温柔姿态用拇指轻轻擦去。

“这就是我一直打算要做的，”他的回答温柔得让他惊讶了一下。

那天晚上的第二次，他的手抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊，向下滑过他的脖子，胸口，紧绷的腹部， **直到肿胀的、敏感的阴茎。** 他把手指松松地环住。一声不确定的，充满希望的呜咽声溢了出来，但很快就在John兑现自己的承诺， **像一个占有者那样撞进他身体** 的时候消失了。

 **Sherlock** **的身体弓了起来，以一个John** **从没想到过的方式敞开着。** 过分敏感的肌肉 **吸进他，压榨他，屈从于他大力的、深入的、不知羞耻的恣意抽插中。**

即将到来的事在John的意料之中，在所有激发性欲和痛苦，漫长的前戏，以及他不断加大的快乐之后，Sherlock迅速接近了渴盼已久的结果。为了不无意识的伤害他，John终于弯下了抑精环的钩子，把给Sherlock带来这么多快乐和痛苦的小球从Sherlock的阴茎拉了出去。一旦完成，John终于可以让自己的欲望泛滥了，他又快又用力地——同时一边抽插着自己——上下摩擦着Sherlock坚硬的阴茎。

**Sherlock** **狂喜的哭叫简直要把耳膜都刺穿了，但这景象简直无与伦比。他潮红的面颊，明亮的眼睛，蓬乱的卷发，胸膛上的汗水——随着呼吸起伏，他的后背——几乎像弦一样弓起——带着纯然狂喜的表情和一丝怀疑与敬畏的脸。**

**他的整个身体都在颤抖，紧绷，他的脚跟近乎疼痛地按在John** **的后背上。John** **手里的阴茎剧烈地扭动着，第一波精液甚至喷到了Sherlock** **的锁骨上。一声释然的抽泣溢出了那两片丰满、红润的嘴唇，第二波精液溅满了他的胸前和腹部。Sherlock** **的肌肉在John** **的老二周围抽搐——毫不留情地榨取着他，他的高潮似乎永无止境。John** **在他绵长的高潮和余韵之时不断地操着他，摧毁着身下人顺从的身体。**

**尽管他不想结束这一切，** 尽管他想操这敏感至极的身体直到Sherlock的眼睛再次充满泪水， **但在那个饥渴淫荡的年轻男人身体里释放自己的需求变得难以忍受。**

最后， **他的身体猛冲一步，性欲的浪潮将他淹没，令他窒息，使他盲目，让他呼吸困难、筋疲力尽却难以置信的满足。**

他喘着气，低头 **向下看着** **Sherlock** **，他正闭着眼睛躺在那儿。只有他起伏的胸口还暴露着他依然是个活人的这个事实。**

 **一个温柔的笑容浮现在了John** **的唇上，他把那两条死沉的腿小心翼翼地从肩头放下。他退了出来，扔掉用过的避孕套，用一只手把软掉的老二放回去，把裤子拉链拉上。** 作为预防，他用另一种手稳着桌子上的Sherlock。 **等他又衣着得体了之后，** 他的手滑到Sherlock的肩膀，把他拉坐起来，然后把他皱巴巴的，汗湿的衬衫从他肩膀上扯了下来。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**“你……你在干什么？”Sherlock** **问道，他的话因为疲惫而含混不清。**

**“让你更舒服点儿，”John** **温柔地答道，把Sherlock** **一个公主抱从桌子上抱到了那张窄小、舒适的沙发上，** 让小心地躺在一堆柔软的垫子里。

**Sherlock** **像一个困倦又羞怯的小孩子那样揪着John** **的外套袖子。**

**“留下吧。”他轻声说道，当John** **犹豫的时候，他接着说，“就一小会儿……求你了？最后一个词只是一声耳语，** 而且听起来像是事后的想法而不是一个实际的请求。 **但** **John** **知道让Sherlock** **乞求而不是命令是一件多么困难的事情，** 于是他决定履行。毕竟以Sherlock那天晚上为他所做的事来看，一个小小的奖励也不为过。

如果John有怀疑过他留下来会产生什么连锁反应，他的决定可能就会不同。

就像现在这样，他没啥怀疑的在沙发一个角落坐了下来， **Sherlock** **立刻像只八爪鱼一样攀了过来。一只手紧紧攥住他的外套翻领，头歇在John** **的肩膀上，** 腿扭在垫子上，直到他半是靠着John半是靠着沙发。 **John** **诙谐地想到他被当成了一个大靠垫，开始心不在焉地用手指梳理着Sherlock** **头上汗湿成一绺一绺的头发。**

 **“你会回来吗？”** Sherlock在一段短暂和谐的沉默之后问道。

John能看出来Sherlock **很明显非常努力地不让自己听起来太过急切，** 但他并没有完全成功。

 **“我保证过要训练你不用碰阴茎就让你到达高潮，对不对？”** John故意下流地笑着回答。 **“所以最终我还是不得不回来。”**

 **“好，”** Sherlock短短地叹了口气，从John的肩膀上抬起头。 **“我很期待，”他耳语道，把嘴唇直接按在** **John** **的嘴上，落下了一个短暂而意料之外的甜蜜的吻。**

 **John** **一下呆住了没有反应过来。** 直到Sherlock在他旁边像一只小猫般蜷起身子—— **带着一个满意的微笑，疲惫地打了一个哈欠，** 依偎着的手臂仍然停留在他的肩膀上时——他的大脑才回过神明白了刚刚发生了什么事。

**今晚，John** **真真正正地了解到了一些新的关于Sherlock** **的东西。这个男孩不仅是天赋异禀会吸老二，不仅是一个能在激情的痛苦中发出最美妙的声音的独一无二的炮友……他也是个前途无量的小偷。**

**因为那双通常相当罪恶的双唇传递来的这个纯洁的吻，让Sherlock** **成功地偷走了John** **的心。**

**那一刻，John** **知道他一定会再一次回来找Sherlock** **的……一遍，又一遍……**


	11. 安排

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻肉完全就是一个痛苦啊……我翻的时候一直在脑子里想象着那是一个什么样的体位……就怕翻错……ORZ  
> 此外，我根据语境替换了一些代词，一些句子可能多出了一两句话，看英文同人永远搞不清他她它是指代的是啥，还有那些话说一半的句子是个啥意思……所以都根据中文习惯来了，没有前文的参照以后的章节意译都会较多，如果有啥看不懂的请去看原文……  
> （拍砖请小力些……如果看到后面的章节从而发现前文逻辑有错的话我会来改的……还是一如既往的谢谢大家支持……）  
> 嗯……本章有黑老大命令卷子舔精液的情节……不过就两句话……（我不知道算不算警告不过还是说一下吧……）

“Sherlock……”

Sherlock开始醒来。他真的在John身上睡着了？什么把他吵醒了？他眨了眨眼睛环视了一下房间，迷惑了。

“Sher-lock……”

“John？”什么时候John的声音是这样单调的了？但接着Sherlock就意识到叫醒他的不是John了，是Irene，后者正站在门口咧着嘴笑。“Irene？John呢？”

“走了，”Irene刚回答不久，Sherlock的眼睛就瞬间惊恐地睁大，她赶紧安抚他的恐惧。“不必恐慌。我带了好消息来！在他离开之前，他来找我，安排了和你定期碰面。”Irene欢快地道。“立刻开始，你可以在每星期三和星期天的5点到7点见到你的医生了。”他的眼睛扫过Sherlock，后者仍然裸体躺在沙发上，展示着所有性满足的迹象。“Mmhhh……美味可口，”她大大地眨了一下眼睛。

Sherlock放松地坐回垫子里，甚至都没有努力掩饰自己的情绪。他闭了一会儿眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。然后，他带着一个小小的，快乐的笑容看了一眼Irene。

“所以他想和我是专一性的关系吗？”

Irene脸上的喜悦略有减退。

“他没有具体提及……”但当她看到Sherlock嘴角耷拉眉间阴云密布，他连忙说：“我相信他只是忘了而且必须假定……”

“不。”Sherlock悲哀地摇了摇头。“John不是那种会忘记这样的事情的人，”他干巴巴地说，坐起来，把一个垫子盖到腿上。胸口美好的欢欣感下落，失去了光亮和温暖，最后像冰块一般凝固在他的胃部。

看到他这样失望触痛了Irene。

“你知道，他非常慷慨……”她开始有些不确定。“如果你不想的话，接下来你就不必为我工作了。他……”

“不！”Sherlock喊道，一种冰冷的，坚定的光亮出现在他眼睛里。“他不想我和他是专一性的关系——那么我也不会和他是专一性的关系。”

Irene叹了口气，放弃了用任何其他方法去尝试说服。没有什么比Sherlock的脑袋还要顽固不化的了。

“好吧……明天下午怎样？”她建议道。“Windermere大人更感兴趣于……你和Jason一起——可以吗？”

Sherlock的嘴抿成一条细线，但他点了点头。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

两天后终于到星期三了。

尽管他试着不表现出来，但Sherlock是如此期待即将到来的和John的会面。自从中午开始，他就不停检查每一个能找到的时钟，指责它们走得慢了或者坏了完全不走了。

他还一直偷看他的衣橱，那儿有一个安全地装在塑料袋里的新衣服，Irene买给他的。烟灰色的外套和裤子，与它们放在一起的还有一件深绿色的衬衫和一条浅灰绿色有图案的领带（后两件Sherlock绝对不会穿）。

Sherlock对于Irene在那件西装上花了多少钱几乎可以计算到零头。得出这个结论就要回到那场安排了，John和Irene一定谈到过对Sherlock来说怎样是表示极度赞美。

他很重要，而且在John心里有一定价值，但这个价值还不足以引发他成为他的唯一。这个烦扰的想法令他不安且不愉快——他得到了新西装，得到了其他一切，他被赞美了，但这种感觉也不足以让这个想法消失。

不过幸运的是，他几乎还是可以完全从他的意识中驱除这个想法， 因为他真的不想去想它。

让每个人都失望至极，对每个人都无关紧要，无足轻重，这种感觉他再熟悉不过了。基于这种情况，有人愿意花一大笔钱找他陪伴这个事实让他非常愉快。这对Sherlock来说绝对是个新奇的体验，他任这种想法如冬日寒夜的炉火般温暖地包围自己。他决定接受所能接受的而且不再渴望更多——那在过去没对他有什么好处，通常都导致他一无所有。

最后，他冲了澡，把自己清理干净，穿好衣服，理好头发。当Sherlock做完一切准备接待他的客人时，他去了7号房，这是Irene专为他们见面预留的房间。一到那里，他发现他还要再等半个小时。

7 号房是房子里最好的房间之一，专门留给非常特殊的顾客的。里面都是仿维多利亚风格的家具，这是Irene的偏好之一。以及其他一切……一张巨大的篷顶床，一张沙发，两只扶手椅，柜橱内各式各样的餐具，壁炉，单独的浴室和一个超大的浴缸。

但Sherlock没有对周围的奢华产生任何关注。他完全专注于抵制紧张地要拉扯头发和衣服的动作。为了使自己分心，他走过去站在窗口——隐藏着窗帘后面——这样他可以留意街上John的到来。他充分意识到这一行为有多幼稚，但他毫无办法。

John打动了他的心弦，引起了不同于他之前其他人引起的震颤。其他那些乱来的人……新手，专家，业余者，自封的掌控者，残忍的虐待狂，温柔的情人。但没有一个可以这样技艺精湛，有张有弛——甚至还能创造各式各样的方式。从没像以前那样让Sherlock感到被滥用，而是很好的照顾他。如此感到羞辱但又如此崇拜。这些在和其他人一起时已经消失了很久的东西，又因为John的陪伴而再度出现。他给了他一切，一切他所需要的，这是一种令人兴奋的感觉。当John和他在一起的时候，他能忘记自己——而这是最好的地方。

一辆低调的黑色轿车直接停在主入口前面。后门打开了，John走了出来。

Sherlock前额靠着窗口放松，他的心情就像一个待嫁新娘看到她的新郎那般兴奋激动。他不得不咬着唇，以免展露出一个完全愚蠢的笑容。

“镇定，Sherlock，”他平静地提醒自己。“他不是因为你是某种呜呜叫的忠实小狗而来找你的，而是……”他有点无助地中断了。对他来说John究竟在他身上看到了什么仍然是个迷。“镇定，”他再次低语，挺直了身子离开了窗户。

虽然花了相当多的努力，但他还是没法抵制最后一次用他的手顺过他的头发，或者摆弄他的袖扣的诱惑。伴随着一个毫无表情的面容，他骄傲直直地站着，双手背在身后，在房间中央等着John。

当John终于走进房间——他的手塞在身上穿着的长羊毛大衣的口袋里，里面穿着他平时的黑色高领毛衣以及蓝灰色西装——Sherlock的头脑一片空白不知道该说什么。太多未经思索的话语要蹦出来但他把它们都吞了下去。最后，John的左眉慢慢抬起——期待，质疑，嘲讽——终于让他麻痹的声带发出了声音。

“你好，”Sherlock说，立刻想狠揍自己一顿。“你好……”多囧的一个词！好像他就不能说出点别的了！他的内心正在翻江倒海，但外表却依然镇定自若。

John的嘴角因为这个不咋样的问候而抽动。没有回应，他进一步走进房间，从外套内侧袋里拿出一份薄薄的，卷起来的文件资料，看也没看地走过Sherlock，把资料扔到床上。然后他脱下外套，任它随意地滑落到一个扶手椅上，剩余部分拖在地上。然后他才把注意力转向Sherlock，后者有一种不祥的预感。

Sherlock的眼角试图瞥一眼文件资料里最上面的文件，就在透明的封面下面。当他看到后，他出了一声冷汗。他太了解这些表格了……警方报告。尽管他没怎么详细读完那些话，但他特清楚他的名字就写在那堆罪犯的名字里。

有人调查过他。

他的眼睛转回到John，后者正抱着双臂站在那里看着他，表情捉摸不定。

“Sherlock Sigerson……”John终于慢吞吞地道。“恐怕我们要稍稍谈一下。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_一个穿着深蓝色三件套，拿着黑伞，表情严肃的男人在苍白的秋日太阳升起在城市的屋顶时进入了伦敦的某个警察局。_

_男人短暂地环顾了一下局子直到他注意到一个有着与其年轻的脸不匹配的灰色短发的穿制服的警官。他的名牌写着“G..Lestrade_ _”，此时与一个警员深切地交谈着，但他似乎意识到了正盯着他的视线。他抬起头，西装革履的男人走近他，伸出手。_

_“Mycroft Holmes_ _，”穿西装的男人向Lestrade_ _介绍自己，握了握他的手。“我们在电话里谈过。”_

_“警官Gregory Lestrade_ _，”他同样介绍道。“是的……我在你弟弟的钱包里发现了有你号码的卡片，因为我联系不到他公寓里的任何人……”_

_“Sherlock_ _……是的……”Mycroft_ _冷漠的表情痛苦地扭曲了几秒。“他还在这儿？”_

_“喝醉了，”Lestrade_ _实事求是地回答。“也许你想和他谈谈……？”_

_“他脑子清醒吗？”_

_“现在……是的，我想是的。”Lestrade_ _回答，仍然以一种职业化的语气。“他要有一个严重的头痛了。”_

_Mycroft_ _耸了耸肩，好像在说“那又怎样”。“他的罪名是什么？”_

_“扰乱治安还有……好吧，他醉得很厉害。”Lestrade_ _列举着指控，略显尴尬。“他侮辱和殴打几个试图让他安静下来并回家的警员，所以，攻击和侮辱警员触犯了法律。当然，这也取决于法官如何评估他的精神状态和刑事责任能力。”_

_Mycroft_ _的一根眉毛难以置信地升高了。“没吸毒？”他冷冷地问。_

_Lestrade_ _平静地应对。“这次没有。”Mycroft_ _的目光变得更加认真。“这可能是我第一次感到快乐，但你的弟弟可是警局的老熟人了，我们可是都彻底地检查了一遍，先生。”Lestrade_ _肯定地道。_

_“很好，”Mycroft_ _说，仔细地看着这位不寻常且务实的专业警官。_

_将近三十——和Mycroft_ _年纪一样——晒黑的，结婚戒指没有任何磨损的迹象……新婚，显然是刚从蜜月回来……眼睛周围淡淡的黑眼圈……在还房贷……_

_Mycroft_ _深深地吸气。这对他的计划很好。这个警官应该不会反对一点小小的资金帮助。他环顾四周，没有人关注他俩。其他警员正在其他地方忙着，或因为漫长的夜班导致的过度疲劳而松懈了职务。_

_“你处理这件事的谨慎值得称赞。”Mycroft_ _低声道，手伸进他外套的内袋里。“我不会反对因你进一步的决定而给你一点奖励。”_

_“我恐怕不明白……”Lestrade_ _回答，困惑地眨着眼。_

_Mycroft_ _叹了口气，他需要说得更明确点。_

_“没必要让这个烦人的事情出现在文件里。而你年轻的妻子肯定会很高兴收到一对新耳环。”他停顿了一下。“或者一个羊毛披肩。”_

_“你想要我让你弟弟被捕的报告消失？”Lestrade_ _难以置信地脱口而出——幸运的是没有其他人听见。“那……不……真的，不。Holmes_ _先生……如果我站在你的立场上，我会认真考虑你是否真的想贿赂一个皇家官员。我会被起诉。”_

_“好吧……那为了那些寡妇和孤儿向警方基金捐钱呢？或者为了苏格兰场下一次的慈善晚会慷慨捐赠？”Mycroft_ _有些恼怒地重申了他的提议。_

_Lestrade_ _呈现了一种僵硬的姿势。“先生……”他轻声说，但Mycroft_ _惊讶地注意到那礼貌的称呼中包含着一丝警告。“你来和你弟弟谈谈，允许我给你带路。”这不是一个问题，这是一个命令，Mycroft_ _的额头出现了皱褶。_

_当他们并肩走在去往牢房的狭窄走廊里时，Mycroft_ _不客气地道，“你可能不知道，我并非完全没有势力。和我对抗可不会让你愉快的。”_

_“是吗？”Lestrade_ _不为所动。“为什么？”_

_“因为我可以让你职业生涯变得更加得……困难。”Mycroft_ _礼貌地回答。_

_Lestrade_ _哼了一声。“那你要排队了……我得罪过的人太多。或者你为什么认为我仍然只是一个警官呢？”_

_Mycroft_ _的眉毛惊讶地升高。这个警官的顾忌让人厌烦，但他的正直和诚实却让人刮目相看。_

_Lestrade_ _从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，停在其中一扇门前打开了它。“你请。”他挥挥手示意然后站到一边让Mycroft_ _进入。“我在外面等。”_

_Mycroft_ _简短地点了点头表示他知道了，绕过Lestrade_ _打开了门，走进了拘留室。在他身后，Lestrade_ _轻轻关上了门，但没有锁。_

_Sherlock_ _蹲在一个垫子上，双腿前伸双臂环绕着膝盖，怒视着他的哥哥。他昂贵却保守的衣服标志着他是富贵名门家庭的一员，即使那衣服又脏又破。一波又一波的恶臭冲击着Mycroft_ _的鼻子。_

_他掏出手帕拘谨地捂住鼻子。“你闻起来像一个廉价的海滨酒馆。”Mycroft_ _尖刻地评论。_

_“你会知道的。”Sherlock_ _迅速地反驳。_

_当Mycroft_ _没有回应这个明显的挑衅时，一阵令人不舒服的沉默降临在整个房间里直到Sherlock_ _最终打破了它。_

_“从这儿滚出去——我不想你在这儿，”他对着Mycroft_ _大声叫骂。_

_“我也不想来，”Mycroft_ _冷冷道。“我们真是罕见的意见一致啊，你不觉得吗？小弟？”他的嘴唇卷起一个嘲笑。_

_Sherlock_ _怒视着他，目光如刃。“Hudson_ _太太以前总是怎么说？当两个人想着同样的事，其中之一会得到一个愿望？你知道我的愿望是什么。”_

_“可惜你没有一个瓶中精灵来帮你实现他。”_

_Sherlock_ _讥笑，喃喃道，“我的愿望……”他愤怒燃烧的视线直直地射向Mycroft_ _。“你的愿望呢？”_

_“幸运的是，你不知道我的，”Mycroft_ _面无表情地回答。_

_一个苦涩的笑声。“你低估了我，Mycroft_ _。我知道你一直都想我死了。我甚至可能在这些天里就做你最喜欢的事。”_

_Mycroft_ _的前额皱起，他的表情变了。“你不知道你在说什么。”_

_“你来这里干什么，Mycroft_ _？”Sherlock_ _冷冰冰地问，无视Mycroft_ _的话。_

_“保释你，又一次。”Mycroft_ _以他通常的优越方式说道。_

_“还有？”Sherlock_ _假笑着靠回垫子里。“你要确保这不会留在我的记录里吗？”_

_“当然。”_

_“不劳你费心了，至少待在监狱远离你能让我有一些平和和安静。”_

_Mycroft_ _深深地，安静地吸气。然后他说道，几乎无法保持冷静。“这会伤了妈妈的心。”_

_Sherlock_ _无动于衷地凝视他。“Sylvia_ _妈妈他妈的才不会理我呢。”_

_“Sherlock_ _！”Mycroft_ _愤怒地斥责。_

_“她也不会理你，”Sherlock_ _恶意地笑着刺激他，双手枕在脑后靠在墙上，腿盘坐在垫子里。_

_Mycroft_ _的脸颊愤怒地涨红，牙齿咬得咯咯作响但却保持着沉默。_

_Sherlock_ _的微笑慢慢褪去。“你为什么不放过我？”他听起来很苦恼。_

_“当你什么时候表现得像一个有理性的人类！”Mycroft_ _从紧咬的牙关间逼出这句话。“你是一个Holmes_ _！你该是时候表现得像个样停止用令人厌恶的行为羞辱你的家人了。”_

_“我？我是一个Holmes_ _？”Sherlock_ _带着一丝疯狂的笑大喊着坐了起来。“什么时候的事？”他愤怒地咆哮。“自从我突然被认可为这个超—尊—贵家庭的一员？我对你来说除了是个羞辱外什么都不是！我对你来说从来都不够好！从来都不！你们每个人都不断地告诉我我永远都不会是你——合法的儿子和继承人。”他的呼吸又快又重。“至少你能做的就是承认，Mycroft_ _！”他大声对他哥哥吼道。“你照顾我只是因为你害怕你的混蛋弟弟可能会毁了你的职业！也许这正是我要去做的……也许我做着一切都是有目的的！谁知道呢？我是你生命中唯一无法掌控的人！这对一个像你这样的控制狂来说真是一个巨大的困扰啊。”_

_“容我提醒你，不止我们的父亲，还有我的母亲，收养了你，这还叫你永远不想要任何东西？”Mycroft_ _嗤道。“妈妈对你和对我没有不同。”_

_Sherlock_ _恶狠狠地瞪着他。“是啊，这实在是太让人怨念了。你，妈妈的宝贝，但她从来都没有给你特殊待遇。这肯定刺痛了你。”他恶毒地道。_

_Mycroft_ _的手指紧握着伞柄，直到他的关节都突出变白。“Sherlock_ _——你想怎样？”_

_“我想让你远离我的生活！”_

_“如果这意味着我要袖手旁观，看着你结束在阴沟里……那么我恐怕不能任其发生。”Mycroft_ _坚定地说。_

_Sherlock_ _的手激动地抓过他的头发。“为什么不呢？你不想和我有任何关系而我也不想和你有任何关系！”_

_Mycroft_ _摇了摇头，Sherlock_ _痛苦地呻吟。_

_“一旦你停止抹黑Holmes_ _的名声我就远离你的生活。那时，只有那时，没有其他时候。”_

_“我从未想要做一个Holmes_ _。”Sherlock_ _怒喝。“我从未想要做一个Holmes_ _，而且我永远不会做一个Holmes_ _。”爆发后，他停了片刻，然后他的脸亮了起来。“我再不想做一个Holmes_ _了，”他坚定，低沉地重复，对上他哥哥目光。“Mycroft_ _……我已经成年一段时间了……我现在将用我母亲的名字。”_

_“Sigerson_ _？”Mycroft_ _眯起了眼睛。“这是……”_

_“这最符合每个人的利益。”Sherlock_ _迅速打断了他的话。“Holmes_ _这个名字再也不会与我有关。”_

_Mycroft_ _犹豫了。_

_“或者这是个太过分的要求，Mycroft_ _？”Sherlock_ _嘲笑道。“你的势力到底还是太小搞不定这样的事？”_

_Mycroft_ _目光冰冷地看着他。“我的影响力足够巨大。我只是在想我要因你的恶作剧而去消除多少个Holmes_ _的名字。”_

_“细节我不敢兴趣。”Sherlock_ _无所谓地道。“我放手一切你去搞定。哦，是的……既然我们聊得挺不错的……那应该足够让你给我安排一个新的大学了。”_

_Mycroft_ _痛苦地呻吟。“这次他们为什么要把你赶走？”_

_“和通常一样……我告诉了化学讲师我对他是怎么想的，”Sherlock_ _满脸堆笑的耸肩道。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Sherlock Sigerson……”John终于慢吞吞地道。“恐怕我们要稍稍谈一下。”

“你一直在调查我，”Sherlock说。他的嘴里干极了，说话极为艰难。

“当然了。”John带着一个小小的，相当不愉快的笑容说道。“我总要知道我经常操的是个什么货色。”

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下。那之后Mycroft到底搞得多彻底了？他到底进行到什么程度了？他从未让自己担忧过这事，为什么Mycroft如此疏忽大意？甚至John说他是个“货色”都没让他在意了。他的思想被各式各样不同的想法占据。John知道了多少？他是和他玩猫捉老鼠的游戏吗？他会不会对他……照他的暴虐倾向看来很有可能……可是他真的这么残忍吗？Sherlock不知道。他只是不知道。他，总是很容易解读别人，探出他们的秘密，但在这个决定性的时刻却失败了。他的天赋让他在涉及John的事情上总是陷于困境。但必须是现在这时候嘛？

“嗯？”Sherlock终于问，故意冷淡地，即使他的大脑转得飞快。“有啥有趣的么？”他指着文件夹但没有碰它，尽管他的手指跃跃欲试。

John咬着他的脸颊内侧。“可以这样说……”他缓缓评论道。Sherlock的眼睛眯了起来。这是怎么回事？John在不安？他为什么会不安？“你吸毒。”John说得有点突然，只给了Sherlock短暂的一瞥。

“我……我戒了。”Sherlock惊讶地结结巴巴道。他没预料到会是这件事。他吸毒究竟有什么地方让人如此感兴趣？

“是啊，没错。”John哼了一声。“我就知道你会这样说。他们都这样说。”他抓了抓他的头发。“我的意思是……如果你认为已经为你的毒瘾找到了一个廉价的来源，你找错对象了。我不会给你分发任何免费样品。但是……”他叹了口气，又顺了顺他的头发。“与其让你因为他们在街上卖的那些烂玩意儿中招，我宁愿你来找我。”

Sherlock随着这段小小的发言睁大了眼睛，心脏剧烈跳动。一旦John讲完——仍然拒绝看他——Sherlock一声不吭地快速脱下他的外套和衬衫。

“John，”他平静但坚定地道，等待着直到John转回了他的目光。“我戒了。”他伸出手臂让John检查他完美无瑕的皮肤，一个针孔都没有。

John吐出口气。“好，”他说，点头。他看起来放松了但仍然不满意。但此时这些似乎已经够了。

“你不觉得你的行为有点虚伪吗？”Sherlock忍不住问。

“虚伪？”

“是啊，”Sherlock平静地回答。“鉴于你的主要收入来源肯定是毒品交易，你对待毒品的态度在我看起来似乎有点……伪善。”

“鉴于我在你身上花了大部分的收益，如果我是你的话，我会闭嘴。”John打断他，但他似乎被逗乐了，这让Sherlock松了一口气。“但我不再太惊讶于你是个自作聪明的家伙了，你一定总是这样。”

“总是？”Sherlock问道，抬高一根眉毛。“你调查进行到哪儿了？”他轻轻地问着，好像只是随口一提，好像除了这是个消遣外真的让他没什么兴趣。尽管他的内脏自从John往床上扔了那个该死的文件后就一直在翻搅。

“大学，”John回答，好像没啥见不得光的。“你的小把戏我真的不感兴趣。为什么呢？难道我会想念一个你放在衣橱某个地方的骨架？”

“如果只有你知道……”Sherlock思索着，却反而短促地笑道：“那些小把戏真的极富传奇色彩。”

John咧嘴大笑着回应。“为什么我毫不惊讶？你一定总是一个麻烦制造者。”他指着文件。“因打架被捕，吸毒，公众场合醉酒闹事……转过多所大学……”

“我没找麻烦，”Sherlock流利地反驳。“是麻烦来找我。”

“你要让我对这些罪状有自己的意见，”John说，勾勾食指示意他走近。

Sherlock越来越近，停在那张躺着外套，John整个时间都站在旁边的扶手椅前面。

“我仍然要为你上次的不顺从而惩罚你，”John开口，Sherlock愤怒地睁大他的眼睛。

“不顺从？”他脱口而出。“不顺……我从来没有那么听话……”

“Ah-ah-ah”John打断他的愤怒言论。“你吻我了吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock带着挑衅的目光承认。

“还有？”John问，拖着腔说出这个词。“我允许你这样做了吗？”

“你也没对我说不要！”Sherlock扬言，John叹了口气。

“我该拿你怎么办……”John绝望无助地低语着。“你就像一个被宠坏的小孩。一顿好揍会让你变得好点。”John注意到Sherlock闪烁着贪婪目光的眼睛，不可抑制的轻笑了出来。

“John……”Sherlock低语，跪在扶手椅上以致于他不得不抬头看着John。“John……那我建议你提前惩罚我。”

“为什么？”John问，努力不让因Sherlock跪着的姿态而激发的性欲显现出来。

“因为我打算亲你很多下。”Sherlock喃喃着，仰起他的头，伸展他的脖子，微张的双唇对准John。当John没有及时反应，Sherlock不耐烦地叹了口气，咕哝着，“哦，不是吧……”把一只手放在John的后颈上拉下他直到他们双唇相触。

John总是从和比他矮的人接吻中得到乐趣……或者臣服于他的人。Sherlock必须猜测那个。温暖，柔软的嘴唇饥渴地张开，热烈的程度几乎抹去几天之前那个纯洁的吻的记忆。但他们的嘴唇，舌头，以及牙齿几乎无意识的甜蜜接触，如同他们第一个吻般也同样深深地触动了John。

对John来说，Sherlock的每一个亲吻——虽然听起来不太可能——都像他怀中这个不可思议的男人的第一个亲吻——不知啥时候他就想也没想的搂住跪在他面前的那具身体了。当Sherlock吸着他的舌头，John因为自己是这样的一个的傻瓜而在内心狠斥了自己一顿。他的初吻！荒谬。为什么他会那样想？Sherlock才华横溢——技术高超，他以前一定分享过成千上万个吻。然而，John还是抵不住他们舌头交缠产生的魔力，试图融进另一个身体里。他不得不明确地提醒自己Sherlock不过是一个男妓，上帝啊……但这是一个如此有才华的男妓！

在某一时刻，他模糊地意识到Sherlock灵巧的手指正摸索着他的腰带。一瞬间，他的手埋进Sherlock黑色的卷发里扯起他的脑袋。

“那不是交易内容，我的朋友。我真应该为此把你放在我的膝盖上，你这无礼的混蛋。”John低吼道。“也许那样能教教你规矩。”

Sherlock的脸因他的话而点亮了。“那你还在等什么？”

“为什么我有种感觉那对你不算是真的惩罚？”John严厉地问，但他的眼里却闪着和善的光。

“不知道。”Sherlock刻意地笑着，回应道，似是无意间抚过John裤子的隆起。

“去床上！”John命令他，一路扯着Sherlock的头发把他拖过去。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

不久，John坐在——衣冠整齐地——Sherlock身边的床沿上，而后者正全身赤裸，趴在他的右腿上。他玩伴的长腿动也不能动的被他紧夹在大腿之间，——尽管John不认为Sherlock会踢他或是逃跑……他太急于爬到他的膝盖上来了。当Sherlock一只手臂抵着床另一只手撑着地板平衡自己时，John感觉到Sherlock半硬的勃起于是调整了一下以致于它现在垂在Sherlock的双腿间，顶着John一边的大腿。

“你真的认为我会让你在我的裤子上摩擦并任由你的精液毁了它吗？”John问，尽管不是以一种友好的方式。

“这值得一试。”Sherlock愉快地回应。软软地呻吟着，挑逗地压向John的大腿。

“难以置信，”John喃喃，摇了摇头。“至少这样做你只会搞得地板一塌糊涂。”然后他拉回他的左手并且，没有任何警告的，扇了一下Sherlock肤色白皙的臀瓣。

一个软软的哭喊——比起痛苦更多是惊喜——溢出了Sherlock的嘴唇。

“多少？”他沙哑地问。“我能得到多少？”

“需要多少就多少，”John残忍地笑着回答，再次打了Sherlock。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第一个十下之后，在John的手掌尽可能地均匀击打表面的结果下，Sherlock的皮肤变成了粉色。

二十下之后，Sherlock的臀瓣更红，他开始不安地扭动屁股。

三十下之后，John短暂的休息了一下，因为他的手掌开始刺痛。Sherlock的屁股看起来有些遭虐，但他并没有表现出任何不适的迹象。恰恰相反。John能清楚地感觉到坚硬和灼热的东西紧紧压着他的大腿。

四十下之后，Sherlock开始轻声呻吟，弓起身子迎向击打。但他仍然在每一下之后瑟缩。这几乎让John觉得像在跳舞了……随着每一个节奏前进和后退。

五十下之后，这受虐的皮肤闪闪发光，炙热非常，就像John的手。尽管对于打屁股他更喜欢像这样的直接接触，但他想如果他必须认真惩罚他玩伴的话他还是需要回到某些更实用的工具上来，也好让他的手不遭罪。Sherlock喘着粗气，而在这个过程中John的呼吸也加重了。

Sherlock的意愿非常让人性起，而他痛并快乐着的样子也让人非常性奋。John的勃起几乎已经痛苦地抵着裤子的拉链了。

John温柔地抚摸着Sherlock屁股上过热的皮肤，引起一阵深沉沙哑地叹息。John反复抚摸着，饥渴地观察着Sherlock怎样在他膝盖上因这增强的性奋而扭动。当John转而用他的指尖轻轻滑过那柔韧的曲线，指甲刮擦在敏感的肌肤上时，Sherlock大喊了出来，声音哽咽，坚硬的茎身不住的抵着John的大腿扭动。

“我认为你已经受得够多了，”John说，最后拍了一下膝盖上的臀瓣，并将一只手放在Sherlock的肩膀上。“起来——你重的要死。我的腿都僵了。”

Sherlock呆滞的目光转向他，双唇分开吐出一个遗憾的词：“结束了？”不满的样子就差撅嘴了。

“贪得无厌的荡妇。”John轻斥他，把Sherlock推到他两腿之间。“也许这样终将阻止你顶嘴。”他沙哑地低声道，打开他的拉链，从外套内袋里拿出一个安全套，撕开包装，熟练地套在他完全勃起的老二上。

这时他才再次看向Sherlock，正跪在他面前，他的目光仍然呆滞，看着John的勃起贪婪地舔着嘴唇。此景此景让John的背滑过一阵冷热交替的震颤，下身阵阵抽动。

“操，”John轻声呻吟，在Sherlock的手平静地放到他的大腿，慢慢吞下龟头时咬住了嘴唇。

轻柔的吮吸，渴求的舔舐，包容的喉咙，还有温暖湿润的嘴唇，让John颤抖。一股热量流淌过他的身体，聚集在他的腿间。他坚硬的老二在Sherlock的嘴里抽动，而Sherlock向后抽出。他的目光通过半开的眼睛寻求着John，当他发现时，他凝视着那道目光用舌尖舔了舔John敏感的龟头。每一下舔弄都引发了一波新的震颤，而John花了相当多的努力来维持他迅速崩溃的自制力。

终于，Sherlock张大了一点儿他的嘴。终于，他把整个坚硬，抽动的茎身全部吞进了喉咙。终于……期待已久的上下运动……吮吸，舔舐，令人沉醉。

Sherlock呻吟，而John感到一阵颤动穿过狭窄，炙热的通道围绕在他坚硬的肉块上。

“再来，”他粗鲁地命令。他的手指摸索到那些凌乱的卷发，深入它们，拉扯它们，而这让Sherlock再度呻吟。更多的颤动，更多的愉悦，更多的渴望……“再来！”呻吟，颤动，紧密，炙热，压力。John的臀部猛地向前，深深地，更深地插入那张罪恶的嘴……

伴随着一阵嘶哑的喊叫，John发现他释放了，他让自己向后倒在了床上。高潮的迷离减退，他仍然认为Sherlock还跪在他的膝盖中间。他抬起了头，但只看到燃烧的，闪闪发光的眼睛。

John再次坐了起来，他的目光徘徊于Sherlock恭敬的姿势，然后落到他的双腿之间。脸上划过一道瞥视。

“我认为你想射？”他冷淡地说，用下巴示意了一下他的玩伴僵硬突出的成员。

“是的，”Sherlock迅速回答，接着才羞涩地慢慢补充道：“……可以吗？”

“你学得很快，”John承认，舔着他的嘴唇。“好吧。我想我们可以满足你。”他按了下手表的一个按钮。“你有三分钟。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛。

“三分钟？我应该……自己来？”

“你一般没这么蠢的，”John说，为这个装出来的顾虑而摇头。“当然你要自己来了。如果我是你的话我就要快点了，时间不等人。”

Sherlock的手指紧紧抓住他的勃起，几乎疯狂。他向后坐在脚跟上，因臀部的皮肤接触到他的脚而疼痛地吸气。手指间坚硬的肉块高兴地抽动，而Sherlock开始撸动自己。

“两分钟，”John实事求是地宣布道。

“你说这个可帮不上我的忙，”Sherlock吸着气，轻声呻吟着小幅度地扭动脚跟上的屁股。“如果我……我没成功……会发生什么？”他喘着气，一边继续快速撸动着一边目光迷离地看着John。

“哦，很简单。”John不悦地微笑，Sherlock颤栗。“把你绑在床上直到你勃起消退。那时，只到那时我才会解开你。”

“哦，上帝啊。”Sherlock呻吟，更加起劲了。

“一分钟。”John冷笑道。他一直盯着秒表但他决定不在最后几秒倒计时。当Sherlock只剩三十秒的时候，一阵颤栗击中了他的整个身体，他的呼吸抑制在喉咙里，他的阴茎似乎更加膨胀，伴随着粗哑的呼喊，精液射在他的手指之间，而他立刻把它涂满整个指尖。

John想知道那到底是为什么，但当Sherlock又能控制自己了，他举起了手，舔了舔手指上那些自己的排放物。同时他的眼睛一直盯着John——他的阴茎满怀期待地抽搐，即使那是徒劳的——以一种傲慢诱人的目光。一旦Sherlock把手指舔干净，他坐回了脚跟上，颤抖了一下，轻轻地吸了口气，似乎对现状很满意。

John的声音却冰冷无情，让他毫无防备，畏缩不已。

“你漏了一些。”

“什么……哪儿？”Sherlock困惑地问，跟随John指责的目光落到他的鞋子上，那儿，确实，有着一波精液。最开始射出时，他没能用手抓住。

“定制。纯手工。牛皮革。”John一一列举。他的眼睛眯起。“舔干净。现在。”

毫不犹豫地，Sherlock弯下腰，舔上了John鞋子上的精液。

Sherlock顺服的行为让John再次呼吸不畅，喉咙干涩，阴茎搏动——尽管仍然，不幸的是，徒劳无功。

但当Sherlock又坐了起来，凶恶地看了他一眼并且非常严肃地道：“你的鞋油味道恶心极了。如果你再要我这样做，换个牌子我会更感激。”John刚刚兴起的欲望很容易地就转为一声戏谑。

“我应该为此而把你再度放到我的膝盖上，”John浅笑着说。

Sherlock抬起了眉毛。“你也许是。但我恐怕你的手不适合对这个威胁采取行动。”Sherlock表示怀疑，带着轻微的遗憾。

John点头承认。“聪明的孩子。”他那么亲切地称赞让Sherlock抬起了两根眉毛。“你忘了一件很重要的事，怎么说……我还有一只手。”John站了起来，扯掉用过的安全套，系好裤子。“上半身躺在床上，手臂放在背后，双膝着地，”他粗鲁地命令，Sherlock急忙遵守。他感激地看着John从床上扔了一只大的，装饰用的枕头到地上，为了让他的膝盖好受点。

一旦他趴好，他的腿大大分开，转过头看向John。他迷人的眼睛闪烁着灿烂的火花，然后他闭上了眼，突显他的屁股来承受John的第一次击打。

令他吃惊的是，John觉得他的阴茎变得充血坚硬。这个年轻男人将是他在很长一段时间里所遇到的最好的东西……想想他会为他做一切……甚至是享受，而不像他之前身边的那么多人一样只是忍受。

John深吸了一口气，倾身，把一只手放在Sherlock的背上，收回另一只，然后在那献祭般的肉体上狠狠拍下。

响亮的拍击声几乎消失在Sherlock充满愉悦的呻吟里，而John想知道痛苦和欢愉将保持多久的平衡，需要打多少下才能把Sherlock充满欲望的呻吟变成泪流满面的低声哀求。

或许今晚他会发现。或许他应该给Mike奖金……一辆新车，或者一个假期让他和Susan去温泉度假……毕竟，他是那晚建议他适时拜访一下Adler小姐的会所的人。尽管当时看起来不是个好主意，但到目前为止，这都是Mike在很长一段时间内提过的最好的建议。


	12. 小夜曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿挺多，于是这周更新四章！  
> 一次看爽了才好呀~~  
> 警告：有Sherlock接客的情节……但个人认为不算很详细的描写……

当Mike两周后第一次推开门进入John的办公室时，他可以发誓他听到了口哨的声音（莫扎特？真的是莫扎特吗？听起来像），鉴于他上次提到John吹口哨时发生了特糟糕的事，他决定还是装作什么都没听见。

他内心松了一口气。他可能真的会碰到John心情不好，但显然圣诞假期期间伦敦没有发生啥可怕的事。

“新年快乐，John，”Mike招呼着他的朋友。

John微笑，从桌子边站起来和Mike握手。

“也祝你新年快乐，Mike。”他估量的目光在Mike看不见的腰身上游走。“Mike……我认为你确实已经瘦了点。这短暂的温泉旅行似乎已经创造了奇迹。或者是和Susan的床上运动才让你轻了……两磅？”他孩子气地眨眼问道。

“三磅！”Mike纠正他，假装受到了侮辱，不过之后他和善地笑了起来。“我还是不知道我做了什么从而得到这样一个奢侈的假期，但我很感激。谢谢你，John。酒店，整段时光……都是一流的。”

John鄙视地挥挥手。“怎么？我不能给我的得力助手一个圣诞奖金吗？”

Mike咧嘴一笑。“说到圣诞……这儿的事都怎么样？一切都好吗？没什么问题吧？”

“还行吧。黑手党都从良了，犯罪分子也歇着了，”他耸耸肩回答。“只有几个Roehampton郡南边的鲁莽家伙认为他们可以在我的地盘捣乱。”

“因为保护费？”

John摇摇头。“毒品。”他简短地说。“没给他们好下场。”

“他们从哪儿搞来的？”Mike想知道。“是我们的人流出去了一些卖给那些混蛋的？”

“看起来不像，”John说，“毕竟不是太多，而且质量很差。在我看来像是某人在他们某个地方的厨房里自己搞出来的。”

“嗯……”Mike不置可否，坐到了扶手椅上。“我在路上的时候看到他们已经贴了第一张竞选海报。”

“嗯……”John没做声，坐进他对面的位子。

“这对我们的人来说是个绝好的机会，可以大干一场。”Mike点着头说。John翻了个白眼。“怎么了？”Mike问。“这些事总会出这样那样的状况，我可以找到合适的人，但总体的控制……”Mike抱歉地摇了摇头。“我可干不了这个，这甚至超过了我的能力，这就是为什么我们的候选人能得到几张诚实选票的原因。”

“如果你这么说……”John纵容地道。“我能给你点什么？干邑？为新年干一杯？”

Mike贪婪地咂着嘴。John的确对酒有着绝佳的品味。

“你不会从我这儿听到不字的，”Mike愉快地回答。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

火柴燃尽的硫磺味。火焰燃烧蜡芯的噼啪声。环绕他手腕和脚踝的绳索。身下冰冷的床单。John移动时衣服发出的沙沙声。

眼罩后的黑暗。

等待。

不确定。

双腿之间的坚硬。

只要John抚摸他，双手随意地握紧他的老二时就会发出的颤栗。

完全的寂静。然后他感觉到了。轻如羽毛。像雨般落在皮肤上然后——一个简单的眨眼之后——是灼热的疼痛。热度从他的龟头往外扩散直至整个身体。抽动慢慢减少直到疼痛消退然后……性奋不已无法忍受地等待下一滴热蜡的来临。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“John……我不行了！”

“不，你行的。”

他摇头。不。汗水从他额上滚落。

他的阴茎在很长一段时间内都比之前更加坚硬和肿胀。

他体内的珠子。

有多少？四个？他记不清了。这事儿从未发生过。老天——四个完全相同的，和乒乓球一样大的珠子。

塞得那么满，那么紧，刚刚好滑到他的前列腺。

穴口处无情的压力。

“不，John！”

“再加一个。我知道你可以。”

“我不要！”

“不，你要的。”

“John！”

压力减小了。失望和解脱。

“你知道那个神奇的词汇，Sherlock。”

沉默地点头。是的，他知道。求你了。求你了。求你了。他知道。但他没有说出来。因为那样一切就结束了。疼痛，性奋。温柔抚摸着他的背的手。

压力增加。他努力放松肌肉迎向John

五个珠子。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

轻柔的晃动。脖子后温柔的吻。因血液供应被阻隔而刺痛的右手。John环抱着他。紧密相贴。他的勃起深深地埋在Sherlock体内，只不过是慢慢地，几乎温柔地，摇摆推动。John的手放在他稍有萎靡的分身上。轻抚着。放松和性奋同时到来。

“你觉得你还能继续吗？”

“也许……”

三下更深、更快、更用力的推进。然后——一片寂静。

“现在怎样，Sherlock？你还十分确定吗？”

当这个问题提出时他能感觉到贴着他肩膀的讽刺且几乎深情的笑容。

“任何事都有可能……”

几下更深、更用力的刺入，然后温柔的抽动再度开始。

他的肌肉收缩，John呻吟。

“操，Sherlock……再来一次……”

这次，他故意绞紧在他体内抽动着的，坚硬的柱体。

“再来……”

温柔，淫靡，缓慢，直到他们同时到达高潮。却不是为了完成目的，而只是为了享受高潮后的余韵。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

经过了几个星期后，Sherlock的生活可以说呈现了一种常规性。

John一周来两次每次和他待两个小时——无论这一事实令Sherlock感到多么羞耻，他都离不开这四个小时了。作为一个对他倾向于屈服这种瘾症的事实没有搞错的人，他充分认识到他已经在John的话语下神魂颠倒了，而且十分甘之如饴。他烟抽得更少，吃得更健康，而且非常注意自己的外貌……这些都因为他知道John喜欢。他恨自己变成这样，并且反复对自己发誓他不会变得如此依赖——尤其是不会对另一个人。但后来John出现了而且对Sherlock作了那么多美妙的事情以致于让他扔掉了所有的原则……直到John再次离开。

Irene在John“出诊”前和“出诊”后都会放Sherlock一天假——她继续玩笑般的提及他的访问。尽管Sherlock从未让她如此做，她在那些日子里也再没有为Sherlock预约一个客人。他们没有讨论过这个，但Sherlock非常确定她认为她在为这个安排做一些对他好的事。

Sherlock，对此，却是有不同意见。她自以为的关心行为像新衬衫的标签一样让他浑身难受。他非常确切的知道在被迫休息的这段时间内她想做些什么……另一方面，她给了Sherlock一天来恢复，而他的确需要，当John对他的精神和肉体都极度渴求，即使Sherlock享受这些经历的每一秒他也需要在事后有适当的休息时间。此外，她还想避免John看见Sherlock身体上可能是以前其他客人留下的痕迹。

事实上，很少有客人会在Irene的雇员身上留下痕迹，但Sherlock还是怀疑Irene介绍给他的顾客都是那种偏好普通得可笑的人。Sherlock知道他应该感激这一点，但情况却与之相反。他身上一个小小的，扭曲的部分渴望面对John发现他身上陌生人的痕迹后一定会发生的事。Sherlock猜测John的反应一定会非常可怖，但是——正如提到的那样——他的一部分渴望着它，而且还想抖出其他男人和他在一起时过得很愉快这个事实。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“所以，你是每个人都在说的那个Sherlock。乖乖张开你的嘴。”

Sherlock叹息。总是这样一尘不变的事情。当达成顾客要求（没有任何狂妄的评论，多多少少为了Irene），他的思绪就飘飞了。

具有讽刺意味的是他为了缓解苦闷无聊而接受的活动却导致了越来越多的倦怠。

“嘿，你不介意的话能多点热情吗！”

Sherlock压住了一个哈欠使自己投入一点。这些天妓院的顾客都怎么了？毫无想象力……毫无技术……是一直如此还是只是他现在才注意到？——由于他把John和他们作比较的原因？

“好多了……嗯啊……你真擅长那个，你这可恶的男妓……”粗鲁的手抓住他的头发。

Sherlock在紧闭的眼脸后转了转眼珠。太好了……另一个虚伪的dom。但那些虚礼过多的人几乎更糟。总是道歉和问问题……‘这样好吗？那样不喜欢吗？我非常抱歉’……糟透了！

“来吧……让我看看这样做怎么让你变硬……”手扯着他的头发，Sherlock自发的呻吟起来。

“噢！”他气愤地喊道，猛地甩了一下头把他的卷发从那人汗湿的爪子里解救出来。

“嘿……为什么你的小弟弟还是软的？”

“也许因为我无聊了？”Sherlock不假思索地反唇相讥，意有所指地看着他的顾客。

“我……什么……”男人结结巴巴地说，然后才回过神。“我的小弟弟让很多男孩欲仙欲死。你起不来不是我的错。也许Irene应该派送点伟哥……”

“勃起增强剂不能改变你看起来和闻起来都像一只多毛猿类的事实。而且你两腿间仅仅是可笑的附属物怎么让人能欲仙欲死的对我来说真的是个谜。”

完全意料之中的一巴掌。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Sherlock……别睡着了，”Jason喃喃，轻轻地拍打着他的肩膀。“这个啰嗦的老家伙付了我很多钱让我把他当做一个顾客。”

“好，好，”Sherlock说着，试图唤起更多的热情。然而很难。尽管他躺在柔软的床上，但什么都比躺在Windermere大人身下——后者正用手和膝盖撑在他上方——舔着他的蛋，而Jason跪坐在他身后用舌头操着他高贵的屁股令人愉快得多。

根据爵爷大人所发出的动静来看，他不是要高潮了就是心脏病发了，Sherlock暗暗希望是后者。至少这样他就不会觉得那么无聊了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一天晚上，当Sherlock的屁股因为John的打击仍然兴奋的刺痛以至他无法入睡之时，他回想起了以前的那些客人是如何对他的……

“吸我……”

“舔我的蛋……”

“够了……把你的手放上去……”

“拉开我的拉链——但只能用你的嘴……”

“Oh yeah –我要射了……”

然后遇到了John……

“脱下你的衣服躺下……”

“你想要什么？另一根手指？那就是四根了……好孩子……”

“我知道你想射……但还不行……”

“不要忘记呼吸……”

“现在我要把你的蛋绑起来……”

然后好像有人拿走了他的眼罩。

如果是其他客人，总是只想着自己——Sherlock从头到尾都只是单单的被操。

但是和John……和John的话，他是关注的中心。这听起来可能很怪，对John来说，他——Sherlock——是主要的吸引力，他是得到所有注意力的那个人。John把他放在首位。他，Sherlock——不是只供John发泄的性器官。

当然，John每次也会高潮——但在此之前，他通常集中努力挑逗Sherlock，而Sherlock经常是第一个被允许高潮的人。

所有其他人都先想着他们自己——而John先想着Sherlock。

Sherlock盯着卧室里的黑暗。这样的洞察令他感到既震惊又满意。

“我对他是那么重要吗？”他在夜晚轻声说道，但却摇了摇他的头。“还不够重要……显然。否则他会……”他陷入了沉默，不想说完。“也许他只是那种情人……也许他总是把他的伴侣放在第一位。也许那就是他和每个人相处的方式，”他呆呆地喃喃，任对John前情人的想法折磨自己。

“他可能现在也已经有人了……”Sherlock冷冷地想。他必须有个人。像John这样令人满意的男人不可能单身。“也许那个人不知道John每星期三和周六都去干嘛了……但也许那就是为什么他来找我，因为那个人做不到我能做的事……”

Sherlock知道他的思想已经走向了一个危险的方向，他应该努力避免再沿着这条路向前一步。

他那晚无法睡着。难以定义的情绪如狂风暴雨般地袭向他。无论任何，有可能不得不竞争来得到某人的喜爱完全是一个全新的经历。而这事没什么难的……他几乎一生都在做。但可能结果是不得不共享John……而这事儿他还没准备好。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

乳夹无情地夹住他的肉粒，屁股里的振荡器让他性奋得发抖。痛苦和快乐，完美的共存，让Sherlock的欲望螺旋上升，完全被John玩弄于鼓掌之中。

John的另一个企图是让Sherlock不接触勃起就高潮。半个小时后Sherlock就失去了表面上的自控力而央求John把他绑起来。

柔软的棉绳绑着他的双腕，另一头分别绑到床柱上，让他的双臂大张，使他无论有意还是无意都不能触碰自己。

这已经是他们第六次尝试了，尽管John从来没有对Sherlock不直接刺激就无法射精感到失望，但这开始让Sherlock恼火了。如果John因为Sherlock一直让他失望从而开始找别人呢？尽管Sherlock知道这个想法对这个特殊的活动完全无益——事实上，根本适得其反——他也无法停止去想。每当John宣布他们再试一次这想法就从他意识的边缘冒出来。

但也许今晚命运女神会对他微笑，John的付出会得到回报。他从未像现在一样性起——至少对于这个特别的游戏来说。他的整个身体从来没有如此一致的感到高潮。一波一波的快感袭向他推动着他，他却在没有到达顶峰时就崩溃了，然后重新来过，周而复始，无休无止……

振荡器持续刺激着前列腺，让他肿胀的分身抽动。他的嘴唇和喉咙都十分干燥，他的身体看起来已经不属于自己了。

只要再多一点……只要再多一点点……

虽然他闭着眼睛，但Sherlock能感觉到John的目光游移在他的身上。John，仍然跪着，衣冠整齐，用电动玩具让他在天堂和地狱间徘徊。尽管看不见，但他知道John正用另一只手摩擦着他双腿之间。慢慢地，非常慢地，他开始用振荡器操Sherlock。

哦，天啊，就是这个！！！就是它！就应该这样！

Sherlock身上的所有肌肉都绷紧了，呼吸卡在喉咙里，他的心脏疯狂跳动。但是仍然，什么也没有发生。

他被给予太少，但同时又太多。

再次，浪潮消退，而Sherlock连一寸都没有接近他的目标。失望和幻灭涌了上来。他的眼睛灼痛。

别哭了。 不是现在。 不是在John面前。 看在上帝的份上不要在John面前！

“Sherlock？”一只手小心地碰了碰他的脸颊。

“一切都很好，”Sherlock说。但即使他听起来也知道有多假。他睁开眼睛，试图微笑。他失败了，视线模糊。他沮丧地注意到他的勃起也消退了。他再次紧紧闭上眼睛，希望能阻止喉咙里灼痛的撕扯感以及眼脸后堪堪涌出的眼泪。

一个轻微的咔哒声，振荡器关闭了。

“不要对我撒谎。有什么不对劲了。”他听见John说，用手抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊，直到Sherlock不能再忍耐下去了，不得不转过他的脸。

“没什么！什么事都没有。”他坚持，声音不太清晰。

“Sherlock？”John听起来真的担心，而Sherlock觉得振荡器从他体内拿出得太快了。他畏缩着。“Sherlock，看着我，”John严厉地命令，双手托着Sherlock的脸颊迫使他的脸转向他。“看着我，”他说，这一次他的声音更温柔。Sherlock不情愿地睁开眼睛。

当他看向John的脸，他看到的是真诚的关心，而他努力压回要滚下他脸颊的眼泪。

“Sherlock，发生什么了？”John轻柔焦急的声音，爱抚他头发的手，让Sherlock很难说出残酷的话。

当他迫使他的声带来表达他的不足时他感到头脑胃部一片冰冷。

“我……我不能。我做不到，”他颤抖地说，屏息等待一个答案，他的心脏痛苦地跳动着。而John没有做出任何解开他的动作让他感到一种奇怪的安慰。

“那么……就这些？”他听到John问。Sherlock抬头，惊讶于John的话语。

“John？我……不认为你听清楚了……”不是松了一口气，Sherlock反而以一种典型的固执试图劝说John他不被碰触就无法射出来这件事无关紧要。John不得不看到他是一个失败者！他一直是一个失败者。在他很长的一段人生里。

“嘘，”John说，手指放在他嘴唇上，让他保持沉默。“我都明白。”

老天，眼泪！如果有一件事让John的性欲爆发如熊熊烈火燃烧，那就是眼泪。他的边缘系统和小腹立刻发现它们要做什么了，而他大脑里一些原始的计划开始向他吼叫：“带走他！现在！让他知道哪边对他有好处！而且要快！在别人把他抢到手之前！”但这些眼泪是因为错误的原因留下的。这些眼泪不应该激起John那么多的性欲。因此对他来说要做正确的事并压抑他体内突然燃烧的欲望并不容易。他不想考虑他为什么要这样谨慎。他也经历过不少了——在完事之后，向一个付钱用来操的妓女展现尊重，无论什么情况。而Sherlock无疑过去更糟。

扑向Sherlock带走他——不计后果——的冲动再一次产生。

他舔湿了嘴唇，再次推开自己的欲望，然后——当他感觉他能再次信任自己和他身体的反应后——低头看着Sherlock，后者仍然沮丧但看起来似乎恢复到能控制自己了……几乎就像一个只是等待着不可避免的事发生的人。他认为John会因为他的失败而惩罚他？不，那不可能——对Sherlock来说一个惩罚更像是一种奖励。有没有可能他认为把整件对John来说十分重要的事却像扔一个烫手山芋般扔给他是做错了？这可能是一个几乎在他眼前上演的恐慌反应的原因。对Sherlock来说John是一个可靠的收入来源——在男妓这一行业中类似中头奖。John短暂地想了想Sherlock欠了Irene多少钱，以及他要工作多久来偿还。但他强迫自己放弃想下去。

对John来说Sherlock不被直接刺激就无法高潮也没啥大不了的。但他该如何让Sherlock相信他的声音听起来并不懦弱？也完全有可能Sherlock不会相信他，毕竟他的脑袋是如此顽固不化。

“Sherlock，没事的，”他最后说。

“不，不是，”Sherlock闷闷地反驳。

“你不失望吗？”他怀疑地问。

“我应该失望吗？”John淡淡地反问，但当他注意到困惑的视线，他摇了摇头。“这从来都不是某种能力测试。所以停止纠结于此并忘了它。”

Sherlock继续怀疑地看着他。“你是认真的……”他终于困惑地说。

“当然我是认真的……我不想对你撒谎，”John说，对着仍然附着在Sherlock左胸的乳夹——好像只是顺便地——轻弹他的手指。

Sherlock震惊的喘息变成了一个柔软的呻吟，随着胸口的疼痛传遍全身，最后变成了他两腿之间抽动着的性奋。

“我应该把它们拿下来吗？”John轻声问，小心地轻推着夹子。

现在轮到Sherlock因欲望而舔嘴唇了。“稍后……”

John咧嘴一笑。“当我拿下来时会比让它们现在夹着你更痛……不过我猜你知道的……”他的手过着Sherlock觉醒的勃起上下摩擦。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

不久……在Sherlock舔着John手指上自己的精液而John穿回裤子并忙着解开Sherlock的绑带后……John对着他弯下腰，小声道，“我不想你给自己太多压力。明白了吗？”他等着Sherlock点头，然后在Sherlock的嘴上压上一个坚定的吻。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

这天即不是星期三也不是星期天而John——心血来潮地指示他的司机绕路去Adler小姐的房子。

他并不是车里唯一一个人，他的两个强有力的手下（或“保镖”，Mike总是如此坚称），一个坐在前排乘客座椅上，一个坐在他旁边。出于这个原因，他或许应该抵制冲动……但他这一天过得糟透了没心情去考虑他的手下和他们的下班时间。

“但是老大，今天是星期五，”他的司机冒险说道。

“那又怎么了，Bridges？”John厉声回道。“我这一天除了麻烦就没别的了。这会议拖了那么久，就是因为几个让人不屑一顾的混蛋把我们的人卷了进来。而现在我想要有点休息和放松，我的司机对此有意见？”

“当然没有，老大，”Bridges赶紧向他保证。他打开转向灯，然后按照付他钱的人的指示前进。他担心地看了一眼边上的保镖，但他只是无所谓地耸耸肩。


	13. 伤痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有non-con, dub-con和强奸  
> 囧 强了 卷子……  
> 以及 闪回中的 安德森强迫卷子给他吸了一发……

Sherlock肚子朝下地趴在一个特殊的，用软皮革做的长凳上。它可以调节不同的高度，也就是说即使他的腿很长，Sherlock也能找到一个相对舒适的位置并在相当长的一段时间内不会抽筋。这也意味着有几个支架在长凳的腿上，连着钩环。钩环依次钩着皮质的手铐，铐住了Sherlock的手腕和脚踝，让他四肢大张地处于一个无助的位置。

他的下半身轻轻摩擦着衬布的边缘，冰冷的皮革现在已经被他的体温温暖。

他已经坚持了一个小时，他很可能还要坚持一个小时，据他所知的，Irene用铅笔标注过这个顾客需要超过两个小时。Irene实际上最初没有想要给他这个顾客，但其他两个男孩——通常为这个男人准备的——被取消了，而她不得不指望Sherlock了，因为没有其他员工会考虑接这个长时间打屁股的活。而这是一个非常好的客户，Irene无论如何都想满足他，即使她必须送出Sherlock——最近她因为华生医生的缘故小心对待的人。Sherlock，另一方面，不认识这个顾客而且也不在乎他是谁。至少他不缺少用各种各样的手段打屁股的天赋并应用到Sherlock的屁股上。

唯一有点不愉快的是他嘴里被充当口塞的硬橡胶球，它连着皮带并系在他脑后。Sherlock不喜欢那个味道，也不喜欢唾液顺着他下巴流下来。这种羞辱的方式Sherlock不会感激，即使许多Irene的客户会这么做。

此外，还有更多乏味的方式用来消磨星期五下午。他的顾客——如前所述——非常有技巧，而Sherlock允许自己在拍击如雨点般落下时幻想着John。很容易想象John在他顾客所处的地方……拍击的强度逐渐增加，而他现在得到了休息，然后恢复自己并做好心理准备面对下一轮——就像John做的。但是在打击方式方面略有不同，节奏也不太对。然而，这场活动却带着小心和精细掌握的技术，这样Sherlock相当确定不会留下任何痕迹。

残忍的家伙用拐杖敲击冰冷的皮肤留下深深的，甚至流血破裂的交错伤痕。

幸运的是，Sherlock不倾向一连忍受他好几天皮肤上的伤。他的确有点后悔了——只要是John在他身上留下的伤，他会喜欢在镜子前欣赏好几天，用手指在上面轻抚提醒是谁留下的。但总的来说，任何在他皮肤上的红肿都在几个小时后消退了，到第二天就完全消失了。特别是如果他准备充分，他的皮肤就会很小心地升温——就像今天一样。

他的顾客首先用了会造成很大疼痛用小山羊皮做的多须软鞭。然后他换了一个皮桨鞭，在那之后才他用了一个更专业的皮拍子。他现在是如此得热血沸腾，而下一步可能是换另一种工具，甚至是更巨大的工具。

Sherlock只是想知道那是什么当他感觉——仿佛在警告般的——顾客把最受欢迎的鞭子抽过他背上之时。嘴里的口塞压住他满足的喘息，但他却在铐成这样的情况下舒展了身体。

“你就是等不及了，是吗？”顾客大笑，用手摩挲着Sherlock炙热的臀瓣。“那让我们来做一些真正快乐的事。”

Sherlock听到另一人呼吸变化并且手放开了他的屁股。伴随着典型的手淫声的气喘声。当游移的手指滑进了他的屁股，Sherlock试图完全放松。被绑住还被堵住嘴，他没有多少选择。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Bridges和两名保镖坐在车里，三个人看着John走上Adler妓院入口处短短的楼梯。

“不会就这样结束的，”Bridges低声说道。

“他的小情儿肯定忙着会别人呢，”前排的男人沉声道。

“不要告诉我，Dave。但老大显然没想到过。”Bridges回答。

“而我们肯定就是要为他的怒火善后的人，”Dave回应道，转向后座的人。“喔，Naresh……铜指虎，刀，还是我们就这样赤手空拳的上了？”

Naresh耸耸肩。“取决于妓院的保镖素质咋样……以及有多少。也许对我们来说靶子足够了。无聊多么坏脾气的老大——他也不想在光天化日下开枪的。”

Bridges半转过身看向后座。“得了吧。老大没那么坏。”

Dave和Naresh交换了一个怀疑的眼神，然后大笑了起来。

“我说真的！”Bridges坚持道。“我有过更糟的雇主。这医生可能不总是小心行事但我总是及时拿到薪水。他从未吐在车上或者从街边随便拉个人然后就在后座干上了……接着就从我的薪水里拿走清洗费，因为污渍被洗干净了。”

“嗯……那样说倒是。”Naresh耸肩承认。

“好吧……”Dave——曾密切关注入口的家伙——打断他们的谈论。“老大刚刚发信号了，我猜是要我们行动了。”

“走吧，”Naresh说道，叹息着爬下车。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“医生……呃……华生先生！”Adler小姐的门卫在应门后结结巴巴地道。“但是……今天是星期五……”

John怒喝。“为什么这里的每个人都认为他们要告诉我今天星期几？”

“噢，我不是那个意思，华生医生，”门卫急忙道：“我只是想……”

“你认为这些想法最终能引诱我进来吗？”John不悦地打断他。

门卫吞咽了一下，他的喉结明显滚动。“当然……”他回答，尽管他仍然没有要离开那儿的意思。“这只是……”他开口，又闭上了嘴，然后突然迅速说话，好像他刚刚有了一个绝妙的主意。“今天我们能为你做什么呢？”

John看着他好像他脑子坏了。

“你可以带我去找Sherlock……除了这你觉得你还能做啥？”

“是的，当然……这只是……今天星期五……”他看到John的脸色沉了下来，再一次哽住。“Sherlock此时正在忙，”他沙哑地道。“但如果你想在起居室等待……”

John的表情没有一丝起伏，他淡然地问。“Sherlock在做什么？”

“在忙……”门卫再次试图解释，他的声音逐渐消失，但在注意到他的老板走下楼梯后松了一口气。他试图给她一个不引人注意的手势。

“和谁？”John冰冷地问。

“Glendale先生。”门卫用眼角看到Irene收到了他的示意，正皱着眉走进门口。

“工会领袖……有趣。”John淡淡评论。“哪个房间？”

“我不能告诉你，”他勇敢地回答。

John舔湿他的上唇。“噢，是啊，我相信你能，”他冷冷地道，掀开他的外套和夹克让门卫堪堪能看到腋下的手枪皮套和插在里面的手枪。

“11号房间——但我真的不能……”门卫试图做最后一个绝望的尝试。为什么女老板要穿这么高的高跟鞋？如果她穿平底鞋她已经走到门口了，并且她自己就可以和黑老大处理好这事。如果他能活着走出这个烂摊子，他会要求加薪！

“好好享受试图阻止我带来的乐趣吧。”没转身，John抬起左手打了两个响指。

他能看到门卫因他的人依令行事而越来越苍白的脸。之后不久，Dave和Naresh用手臂箍住了门卫并粗鲁地把他硬挤到一旁。就在John跨过门槛的时候，Irenre Alder跌跌撞撞地走到他面前——妆容下的脸和门卫一样苍白。

“医生！你在这儿干什么？今天是……”他不假思索地喊道，然后急忙咬住了舌头。

“星期五！”John说完了她喊出的话，牙关紧咬。“我知道！”然后他继续前进。两个保镖在他的示意下跟上他，一脸淡然。

“Hank！”Irene转向她的门卫。“你还好吗？”他虚弱地点头，而正关心他的雇主却突然变成了一个愤怒的鹰身女妖。“这到底是怎么回事？！你为什么让华生医生进来？！在今天星期五？！”

“我没有选择！他有枪！”Hank生气地反驳道。“要不我应该做什么！”

“说谎？”Irene厉声说道。“你可以告诉他Sherlock生病，今天不接待访客——或者说他不在！”

Hank苦恼地盯着地板。“对不起……混乱之中没想那么多。”

Irene对着空气挥了挥手。“主啊请赐予我耐心吧！”她喊道。“医生这是要去哪儿？他都不知道……”Irene的眼睛愤怒地眯起。“你没告诉他房间号，是吗？”

Hank试图使自己尽可能地缩小。这基本上是不可能的，鉴于他近2米的身高以及超200磅的体重。

Irene几乎要骂Hank了，但突然她注意到了他几分钟前说了什么。“等等……他有枪？”

Hank点点头，Irene脸色更加苍白。“如果我在墙上找到任何一个弹孔的话，你就祈求上帝保佑你吧！”她咆哮着，跑上不久之前John消失的楼梯。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在看似无穷无尽地追逐之后，Irene赶上了John Watson和他的两个保镖。正当John点头示意他的一个手下打开11号房间的门（或者拆了它，上帝保佑），她稳住呼吸叫了他的名字。

“华生先生！”

John回过头，但他的表情似乎是令人安心之外的任何一种。不过，她继续接近。至少另一人停下来了没再对门做什么。

“华生先生……如果你想跟我到起居室的话，我会确保Sherlock在五分钟内就来见你，”她婉转地建议。

John转向站在门边的那个男人。“Dave,”他歪了歪头示意房门。

“医生！求你了，”Irene脱口而出。“这里面有我一个非常重要的客人——请不要制造麻烦！你不想毁了我的，是吗？”她屏住了呼吸，等待着他的回答。而John Watson叫做“Dave”的那个人仍然没有行动，Irene已经满怀希望直到黑手党老大慢慢眨了眨眼睛，转向她，让她刚刚萌芽的希望如沙般枯竭。

他目光直视并充满了森森的寒意。“你的担心是完全没有根据的，Adler小姐。 Glendale在我掌握之中，还有一半的苏格兰场。而现在……滚开，否则我将不得不要求Naresh对付你。”

站在Dave边的另一个男人随意地坳了拗他的指关节。

Irene立刻后退了一步，试图控制她颤抖的手。

John的目光滑过她，好像她从未存在。然后他极其平静地道：“Dave。打开这他妈的门。现在。”

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

正在门刚刚打开之时，Glendale说道：“直到我开始第二轮……”没有人知道这句话会怎样结束，因为未竟的话语在Glendale看到John Watson的一瞬间冻结在他的喉咙里。

John吸收了映入眼帘的每一个细节。

裸体的公会老板，Glendale——右臂，僵硬地高举着——右手，牢牢地握着马鞭——散落在地板周围的衣物——还有……Sherlock。

Sherlock，全裸着被绑在束缚长凳上，而只到现在才把头转向门口看看是谁造成了骚动。

Sherlock，眼睛惊奇地睁大，但外貌因为橡胶口塞的缘故奇异地扭曲。

Sherlock，看回到他身上斑斑点点的白色精液。

John的眼前涌上一片血色迷雾，不仅影响着他的感官也影响着他清晰的思考能力。

“华生医生……”Glendale结结巴巴地道。

“让他滚，”John命令他的手下。声音听起来像一只狼在咆哮。

“但是——但是……”Glendale呜咽了起来而Dave和Naresh粗鲁地反扭着他的手臂压着他走出了房间。

“不要来打扰！”John吼道，都没费神看他的人一眼。他知道他的命令会被执行。

Sherlock的嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，当John走近，停在他分开的腿边时他用力扯着他的镣铐。

“为你着想我希望你那销魂之所依旧涂了润滑剂，”John冷冷地道。“如果不是……那就太糟糕了。”

然后Sherlock听到衣服落在地板上以及拉链拉开的声音。他的臀瓣被一双冰冷的手粗鲁地分开。肛门上一下短暂的刺入，然后……

持续不断地推进所产生的撕裂般的痛苦让Sherlock的眼泪一下子的涌了出来。他想尖叫，但口塞堵住了他喉咙里的每一个声音并且使它们模糊不清。热烫的眼泪顺着他的脸颊，混合着下巴上的唾液一起滴到地板上。无情的手指抓着他的臀部然后……Sherlock在最初几次痛苦的推动中屏住了呼吸。

在承认失败前他再一次扯着他的镣铐。他什么做不了。

一会儿后，最糟糕的事不再是John侵犯了他，而是他的身体背叛了他。

逻辑上，Sherlock知道怎么了—他身上发生了什么事——那是错的，错的，大错特错。但他的身体却自行其道，以一种它熟知的方式回应疼痛和粗暴的刺激：性奋。

Sherlock的内心充满矛盾，他觉得他在两个极端之间左右为难：‘因为是John所以这事儿很让人兴奋’和‘你没允许他这么做，这是强奸’。

而潜藏在这些背后的是一个令人不安的问题：“这么错误的事怎么能感觉这么好？”

Sherlock感到头晕，不得不和反胃的感觉对抗。只要他不吐出来……这不太可能因为口塞非常好地堵着他的嘴……当额上布满冷汗，而他愚蠢的身体却勃起了的时候。就在那时，Sherlock清晰地意识到，只要John继续足够长的时间，他非常有可能就这样射出来，在没有直接接触他阴茎的情况下。

羞耻击垮了他，一切突然就像回到了他读第一所大学的时候……

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sherlock_ _站在杂乱无序的大学建筑外的一个角落里，抽着烟。寒风——预示着即将到来的秋天——促使他竖起牛仔外套的领子，尽管他另选的庇护所是建筑后方老师和学生停车的地方。_

_自从他在图书馆听到Anderson_ _和不知姓名的同学的谈话后已经过去了一周。两天后，当一个头发蓬乱，粗脖子的人接近他，称自己为Pual Higgins_ _，并在说了一堆空洞的废话后提出了一个无耻的邀请，Sherlock_ _终于发现了和Anderson_ _说话的人的名字。Sherlock_ _都没费心回应，他只是一言不发地转身离开。他听Higgins_ _的废话只是出于好奇他是否真的想要和他进行性行为。_

_Anderson_ _关于他的流言蜚语仍然流传，但至少背后的议论没有变得更糟，这算是某种安慰。小小的安慰，也许，但至少他不会被谴责为校园同性恋荡妇。他仍然可以在轻蔑，疑惑的视线中生活。_

_他的香烟只剩下个烟屁股，而当Anderson_ _走到拐角，双手若无其事地插在口袋里，脸上挂着一个胜利的笑容的时候他很想知道自己是否还要再点一根。_

_“你好，漂亮男孩，”Anderson_ _一接近他就开始打招呼。_

_Sherlock_ _想要当场呕吐。他怎么会和这个白痴交往这么长时间的？他怎么能如此愚蠢地爱上这个笨蛋呢？_

_“你想怎样？”他冷冷地问。他想离开，但Anderson_ _堵住了他的路而Sherlock_ _不想碰他把他推到一边。_

_Anderson_ _舔了舔嘴唇迅速抓过夹在右耳上的香烟，但他并没有把它放进嘴里。_

_“我听说你替Higgins_ _吸了一发。”_

_“所以呢？”Sherlock_ _不耐烦地反驳道。_

_“哦，没什么，”Anderson_ _说，把香烟放进嘴里。他还没点燃，而是卡在左边嘴角，可能是为了显摆他的酷。但这种努力在Sherlock_ _身上完全是浪费。他抬起一根眉毛。_

_“我只是想……”Anderson_ _接着道，“这可能意味着你明天晚上没有任何计划……”他花了很长时间来提议而Sherlock_ _几乎就要炸了。_

_“而你想怎样？”Sherlock_ _对他咆哮。“我们两个可能来场约会？”_

_Anderson_ _额头皱起，把烟从嘴里拿走。_

_“嗯，不算是个约会。但我们可以去我的房间……并且找点乐子……我有一瓶酒。”他伸出手，试图触摸Sherlock_ _的脸，但Sherlock_ _愤怒地向后退去。_

_“你真的认为那瓶酒——你从杂货店买的1.99_ _元的廉价玩意儿能让我吸你吗？”Sherlock_ _不悦地反驳道。“去找别人去探索你潜在的同性恋倾向！”Sherlock_ _克服厌恶感把Anderson_ _粗鲁地推到一边。_

_但当他正要经过他的时候，Anderson_ _的手快速地伸出抓住了他的手腕。Sherlock_ _感到自已一阵头晕目眩，直到背部抵上了学校建筑的墙壁。压力让他肺里的空气被挤了出去，他一瞬间感到头晕。而这一瞬间足够让Anderson_ _用膝盖撞上Sherlock_ _的胃迫使他跪倒在他的面前。他的双臂护着他的胃，疯狂地喘息。他几乎不能意识到究竟发生了什么事情。Anderson_ _拽住他的头发，迫使他的头抬起来，却听到他嘶声说道：“那不是交易内容，我的朋友。”然后他感觉某个温暖和潮湿的东西抵着他因喘息微开的嘴。_

_“张嘴，你个欠操的货！”Anderson_ _粗暴地低声道，紧紧抓住Sherlock_ _的头发明确他的观点。_

_疼痛让Sherlock_ _的眼泪涌上眼眶，但也让他有了片刻的清醒。他看到面前Anderson_ _的裤子门襟大开，明白了他嘴里的东西是什么那一定是Anderson_ _的阴茎。Sherlock_ _试着扭过他的头，但Anderson_ _牢牢地控制着他，新一波的疼痛在他头皮上爆炸，向外扩散蔓延到他身体的其余部分。Sherlock_ _惊恐地意识到疼痛明显地唤起了他双腿间的欲望。_

_‘不，不，不，’Sherlock_ _疯狂地想，仰起他的头抵抗着抓着他头发的手直到他的头远得足够闭紧嘴。再次，疼痛让他双腿间充满的欲望抽动了起来。_

_“你认为你很聪明，是嘛，”Anderson_ _沉声道，用他的阴茎戳刺着Sherlock_ _的嘴巴，鼻子和下巴。Sherlock_ _紧紧闭着他的嘴抬起手推开Anderson_ _，但Anderson_ _肯定料到了，因为当Sherlock_ _一接触他，Anderson_ _就伸出右脚踢向他双腿之间。_

_Sherlock_ _因疼痛倒下，但他的身体继续用错误的方式解释信号。因为当Anderson_ _再次拉扯他的头发，Sherlock_ _感到他的老二已经半硬了。_

_羞耻击垮了他。他又恶心又寒冷还极其性奋……_

_他紧紧闭上了眼睛，不想看着Anderson_ _用另外一只手摩擦着他的勃起。但却足以听到声音。湿滑的头部撞击着他的嘴，但他让自己像一只蛤蜊般紧闭着。他听到Anderson_ _的低吼，然后他感到温暖和湿润的东西飞溅上了他的脸颊和鼻子。_

_结束了。_

_他听到Anderson_ _喘息，然后放开了他的头发，Sherlock_ _靠着墙滑坐到了地上。Anderson_ _再一次踢向他的胃——虽然不是很用力——扔给他一句“肮脏的死基佬”，然后，终于，走远了。_

_Sherlock_ _孤身一人。他一直闭着眼睛。双手和谐地在双腿间徘徊，感觉着牛仔裤下坚硬的膨胀。眼泪不可抑制地顺着他的脸颊流淌下来。_

_他到底有什么毛病？_

_他花了所有的意志力才移开他的手，睁开眼睛，用纸巾擦掉脸上的泪水和精液，站起来，像个受伤的动物般缓慢走回自己的房间。_

_他穿着衣服躺在床上盯着天花板。他到底有什么毛病？他到底是什么样的变态？他怎么能因为几乎被强奸的事实而性奋不已呢？_

_那他晚上，他给自己撸了三次，每一次他的眼睛都哭得又红又肿。但他经历的性奋和残余的痛苦太强烈了，不容忽视。一次又一次，他沉溺于诱惑，直到他终于在接近黎明的时候渐渐沉入一个不安的睡眠之中。_

_当他醒来时，他给Mycroft_ _打了电话——某个他通常会像恶魔逃避圣水般逃避的人——告诉他在另一所大学里给他找个地方并组织一对武术教练。_

_他不想再处于这种情况了，柔弱无助，任人摆布。_

_三天后，他搬到他新大学的房间。他想抛开一切勇往直前。但自我厌恶感如影随形地跟着他，甚至在新环境也一样。_

_无论何时他开始询问自己酒精都能减弱他的自我怀疑，‘我为什么让事情走到这一步？我为什么不更多的反抗？为什么……为什么……为什么……为什么我会这样？’_

_没过多久，酒精就没有帮助了。命运转折之中，Sherlock_ _在不久之后遇到了一个毒贩子，然后可卡因——他已经在大学期间领教过这东西了——走入了他的生命……如果生存毫无价值，那至少已经忍了一半了。他以前只是吸食，但现在他那个毒贩子也让他注射。从那一刻开始，Sherlock_ _喜欢这个方式超过所有其他首选方法。只要一针，就能解脱，比仅靠吸食所得到的更多。_

_他花了很长实际才接受在某些情况下羞辱和疼痛可以引起他的欲望和快乐。_

_他花了更长的时间不耻于自己的癖好。_

_一旦他到达那个点，他意识到，尽管他确实想要羞辱和击打，他也想要得到尊重，肯定和爱。但他几乎还没时间细想就被喉咙里一阵苦涩的笑阻断了。爱……他还不如去要天上的月亮！他知道他不招人喜欢，也不知道该怎么让自己平易近人。而那些对他哥哥来说却是易如反掌。_

_他也知道他不是很好看，甚至不可爱。甚至他的亲戚也这样认为。他们只说他外表的优点为了取悦他的父亲，在他们那个家族中最富有、最受欢迎的成员。_

_他不想去想他的母亲。他感到内疚，因为他对她记忆随着年岁的增长而逐渐消失。要是他有她的一些纪念品……一张照片，一缕头发，一颗珠宝……任何东西。但没有。当她死后，他太年轻没想到要寻找些东西来记住她——之后，当他长大了想要寻找些什么时，他已经明白，他的母亲在Holmes_ _家族里不受欢迎，最好不要提到她的名字。大概每样东西在那时候都已经被毁掉了，被丢了，被卖了，或捐给了慈善机构。_

_有关他父亲的记忆也很痛苦。当然父母都认为自己的孩子很漂亮……但最终，这不过是进化论的一个把戏，以确保儿童保护和物种生存。_

_他只知道他对赞美和认可的渴望最终会使他易受伤害以及软弱。他不会再犯那样的错误了。_

_爱、尊重、崇敬是三件他可以永远从愿望列表划掉的事了。他显然不适合那种幸福。但他还是保有一丝微弱的希望他有一天会发现某人，不仅会渴望和击打他，但也会对他好一点——至少偶尔的时候。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John紧张地喘息。然后猛地抽出Sherlock的身体摇晃地走到一边。

Sherlock垂下头，默默地感激。John有高潮，但他没射。感谢老天他幸免于最后的羞辱。如果没有可卡因的话他可能无法忘记这事。

“我猜那儿没有任何润滑剂，”John没有感情地说道。“很紧，所以有点疼。你喜欢那样的事。”

身心枯竭。Sherlock转过他的头那样他就可以用一只眼角看到John，正在系他的裤子。John的精液滴在他的洞外，在他腿上留下一道湿粘的痕迹。他的阴茎半心半意地抽动着，而Sherlock再度感觉恶心。

“好吧……”John说，他的声音依旧带着森然的寒意。“我认为现在足够了。”他走近然后解开了Sherlock手腕上的手铐。然后绕着长凳解开了Sherlock的脚踝。Sherlock一动没动，只是拿下了他嘴里的口塞。

但一当他获得自由，一切都迅速地发生了。在John意识到发生了什么之前，他的手臂就被痛苦地扭向背后，手指被紧紧拗住，一切事情都颠倒了过来。

当他能再次搞清楚上和下，他躺在床上，他的肋骨和脱臼的肩膀火烧火燎的疼。他想坐起来，但不知哪儿来的拳头撞在他下巴上，他倒回了床垫。

“他妈的，”他大声吼道，流畅熟练地从枪套里抽出枪，指着他的攻击者。

Sherlock正站在床前，如初生婴儿般赤裸，颤抖着勉强控制着愤怒。

“如果你再这样做一次……”他的声音已经呈现了一种黑暗，威胁的语气。“如果你再这样对我一次——你就再也见不到我了。”

John还没有找回他所有的感官——愤怒仍然笼罩着他的视野。不过，他意识到了Sherlock是如何盛怒地看着他，以及他是如何无畏地盯着枪管。

‘好，’John心里想道，磨着牙。‘让我们看看这是否会教给他一些尊重。’随着一声响亮的咔哒声，他打开了枪的保险。

Sherlock看到John的手指动了，听到了咔哒声，知道那意味着什么。然而，他唯一的反应只是用平板的语气说，“来吧开枪啊！”

Sherlock表现出的淡然冷静让John大吃一惊。

“为什么你都不害怕？！”John对他咆哮。

这和他上一个不得不摆脱的性玩具Jose所表现出来的是有多不同啊。当Jose意识到他最后的时刻已经到来时，他开始哀泣，恐惧地尿在内裤里。完全是懦夫的表现。但Sherlock不同，他仍然站在那里，坚如磐石。

在那一刻——可能会变成他生命中的最后一刻——毫无头绪，毫无原因，Sherlock的思想回到了他的童年。回到了Hudson太太身上。有时，当她有时间，她会给他读童话故事或者给他讲一个故事。一个特定的句子清晰地呈现在他脑海中：‘总有比死亡更好的东西。’但对他来说不再是这样了。然而，即使是意外过量和可怕的住院，他也从未鼓起勇气用自己的手结束自己的生命。

“如果你想开枪，那就开，”Sherlock以一种即使是他也觉得超现实的镇静语气说道。“那样我们会在地狱再见到彼此。我还有什么好怕的？”

“这是你应得的，你个狗娘养的！”John咒骂。“没人能在我背后捣鬼还能就这么算了的！”

这个指责打破了Sherlock的镇静。“我没在你背后捣鬼！”他喊道，怒火熊熊地盯着John的方向。

“哦？！”John虚假地笑了。“那你叫它什么？”

“工作！”Sherlock吼道。“我叫它工作！”但如果他认为他回答里的逻辑能让JohnJohn看到原因，他大错特错了。

“我不在乎你叫它什么，”John咆哮道，“你骗了我，你个混蛋！你的屁股是我的！不属于其他任何人！”

“是这样吗？”Sherlock生气地吼回去。“你真好心让我知道——你从没有对我属于你这件事说过一个字！”

John忽然说不出话来。这样的反应如此出乎意料让他不知道还能说什么。Sherlock是对的。他从未费心想过——或甚至可以说提到——他想拥有Sherlock。这只是没发生在他身上。

当他意识到那个，他觉得现实慢慢地回到他大脑，陷入他身体里。当他发现他手里拿着的东西时他惊呆了。当他看到他打开了枪的保险，并用它指着Sherlock——他对自己感到恐惧。

他舔着嘴唇来掩盖他的恐惧和沉默，然后道：“好吧……很好。我们可以搞定这个。如果这是你想要的……”他推上枪的保险，好像是考虑后才决定的，并把它塞回腋下的手枪皮套里。然后他滑下床，站着。“我会去找Adler处理这事。”他走过Sherlock，但Sherlock抓住他，拦了下来。肾上腺素疯狂地流窜过John的静脉，意料之外的阻碍再次将他的愤怒点燃。

“你在干什么？”他愤怒地问。

Sherlock在转移目光之前用异常冷静地表情看着John。

“这不是关于我想要什么。这是关于你想要什么。我不希望你只是为了帮我而去找她，我想要的……”他的声音消失了，在轻声继续之前他又看向了别处。“我想要你渴求它。”

John认出这句话和他很久之前说过的一模一样，在他们第一次见面的时候。它们用一种独特的方式触动了他，他不能完全分别出来。

“别担心，”John故意粗鲁地回答，为了不被怀疑心软。“我不会帮你这个忙除非……但随便吧。如果我必须付Adler小姐更多的钱来确保你的屁股是留给我的，那也没问题。少了一件要担心的事。”

“很好。那你就去做吧。”Sherlock说，让他去，尽管他仍然没有看他。“那所有的烦恼也无关紧要了。”他继续说道，声音听起来如此迟疑而John的好奇心被唤醒了。

“无关紧要？”他追问。

Sherlock带着意思不情愿点了点头，好像他不想分享信息。

“是的，”他轻声说，有点勉强。“我的屁股只属于你。”

这实在是出乎意料以致John的舌头打结般地问出下一个问题。“自从——自从什么时候？”

“从一开始，”Sherlock回答，越过肩膀瞥了一眼John。一个害羞、尴尬的微笑出现在他的脸上。

John试图理解他之前见过的信息。

“但是你……你背上有精液。”他喊道。

“当然有精液！”Sherlock反驳，有些恼怒地叹气，终于转身面对John。“他自慰，精液射到我背上，就这样。”

他的大脑仍然拒绝处理他现在听到的代表了什么。不可能是……

“但你一定有其他客户，”John反驳。“他们不可能全都是自慰！”

Sherlock在回答前竟然还大胆地翻了个白眼。“当然不是。你确实还记得我的专长的吧？口交？这是大多数人想要的——剩下的对手淫很满意。偶尔有人想打屁股。就是这样，”他耸了耸肩。

直到现在John才完全理解他在这个房间里做了什么错事。现实的力量让他站立不稳。

“哦，老天……”他结结巴巴地说，呻吟着沉入床上。“我……我把你……”他的舌头和声带都拒绝合作说出他做的这个显而易见的事情的名字。他坐在那里，手肘支在膝盖上，双手手掌撑着前额，不敢相信地望着地板。

“什么？！”Sherlock大喊，既惊讶又嘲讽。“你敢做不敢当吗？”当John什么都没说的摇了摇头，Sherlock更是冷淡，“是的——你强奸了我。试图粉饰太平毫无意义。”

John用掌根压着眼窝。“哦，老天……我知道我不是圣人，我的手不干净……但我从未堕落到这种地步。从来没有。”

“一次就足矣。”Sherlock断然说道。

John猛地抬头，惊呆地看着Sherlock。“你怎么能这么平静？我……我做了那种事……”

“你不会要做什么重大决定吧？”Sherlock带着些微惊讶地打断他。“完全没有必要。”

John觉得整个世界都颠倒了。“你怎么能这么……这不是不必要的！”他强烈反驳，猛地从床上站起来。

“它就是，”Sherlock坚持道。然后他犹豫了一下，在继续之前又草草看了John一眼。“别误会我的意思。如果你再这样做，我会打断你身体里的每一根骨头，一根接一根。”以从未有过的声音说出的威胁，比任何愤怒的尖叫都来得有效，让John几乎能感觉到他的身体是多么受来自Sherlock意外的威胁所吸引。这只是他的另外一个坏习惯。危险对他来说是——而且永远会是——一个强有力的兴奋剂。正是出于这个原因，Sherlock的下一句话过了一会儿才穿过他的意识。

“但这只是一具身体……只是一个躯壳……这不是我，仅仅是一个相对不重要的容器……就是如此。运输管道，如果你想也可以这么叫。相信我，如果我不是这么看待它的话，那我就完全无法胜任这份工作了。”

在这番小小的演说后John仔细地看了看Sherlock。Sherlock毫不掩饰地回应他的目光，好像一个没什么需要掩藏的人。然而John了解那种目光——那种平白直视的目光——之前在人们赤裸裸地展现出来的时候看过许多次了——正面对他撒谎。

所以他说道，“你撒谎，”简单直接。他满意地看到Sherlock的第一反应是紧张地咬着下唇然后才迅速放开。

“不算是，”Sherlock逃避地反驳。“我的身体对我来说从来不特别重要。直到……”Sherlock打断了自己咬着唇。他应该说吗？他应该冒险告诉John自从他买了他的初夜之后一切都变了吗？老天啊，这是John！当然他可以告诉他。John——一直善待他。John，

告诉了他什么是真正的喜悦。John，刚刚侵犯了他……John，几乎杀了他……也许实际上并不是相信这个人，而是害怕他。但Sherlock搜查了一下他内心深处，他找不到任何恐惧。John是一个危险的男人，事实上非常危险——而且尽管这想法非常疯狂，Sherlock仍然认为他非常性感和有吸引力。John是不是他总是暗暗幻想的那个人？一个打他并偶尔对他好点的人？现在他这两样都得到了——那么，他快乐吗？不，他不快乐。Sherlock苦恼地承认到目前为止他所拥有的一切，并不足够。

“直到……”John用一种好奇的语气重复，用眼神驱使Sherlock继续。

“直到你标记了我。”Sherlock平静地完成他的句子。

他说了太多了吗？还是太少？John会明白那些——完全不足够的——暗示吗？他专注地扫视着John的脸想发现一些线索，但什么也没找到。他肩膀下滑，有点泄气。但至少他没有让情况变得更糟。

片刻的沉默之后，John指着床，粗暴地说，“躺下。”

Sherlock发现恐惧和兴奋同时穿透他的身体，在他的胃里留下不悦和期待的感觉。John真的想……？会很疼，这是肯定的。尽管此时他只是经历着适度的疼痛，但Sherlock完全意识到第二轮将难以承受。尽管如此，他疯狂的心跳和矛盾的情感仍让他头晕目眩。他干干的喉咙吞咽了一下。他想让John这么做吗？他体内的一切都尖叫着顺从，向John臣服——但他仍然像在地上扎下了根，，一寸都没有移动。

“原因？”他终于问道。“为什么？”John会如何从他身上得到他想要的景象在他脑海里不安地逐渐展开。如果他不遵守每一个命令和渴求他会离开吗？他能适应没有John的生活吗？

有点不确定，Sherlock等待着John对他问题的反应（关于间接拒绝命令），然后惊讶地发现John的脸上愤怒和羞愧交织。但那愤怒不是针对Sherlock的，这点很清楚。John是生自己的气？老天啊，这是怎么了？

“不是因为那个！”John坚定地宣称，他的脸颊流露出些微的红色。“你认为我会做什么？不，算了吧。”他迅速收回了他的问题，挥挥手甩掉它。“不要说出来，否则我可能在这一切之后向你开枪，而那只会证实你的观点。”他用手摩擦着他的脸，突然觉得很累。“躺下让我好好看看你。我想知道我造成了多少伤害。”他指着床。

Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“好吧，如果你想的话，”他冷漠地默许，清楚地表达John的想法只是大惊小怪。他趴下分开他的腿。当John碰触他，拉开他的肌肤刺入一根手指的时候瑟缩了一下。John认为他的躲闪是因为疼痛，但其实真实情况Sherlock是惊讶于John的温柔。John不总是粗鲁地对待或是虐待他，但任何温柔总是提醒Sherlock为下一波冲击而来的快感做好准备。第一次，这种情况让人完全摸不着头脑，Sherlock不知道该对John温柔地对待他，但又不是为了迫不及待的性爱这个事实做如何想。

“好吧，一切看起来还行，”当John尽可能的在这种情况下给Sherlock一个全面彻底且小心仔细的检查之后，他说道。“也许未来几天你应该使用一些药膏。一些含有北美金缕梅的比较好……你有吗？”

Sherlock翻过身，一只手枕在额头，眼睛掠过John，后者仍然一只脚跪在床上。

“是啊，我也觉得，”他回答，没太大兴趣，在解决问题之前，他渴望被照料。“你现在要去找Adler小姐处理一切了吗？”

“嗯……我……”陷入沉思，John用纸巾擦干他的手指，站了起来。但当他刚刚再次用双腿保持平衡他就停了下来，目光凝视远方。

他的沉默持续了很长时间，Sherlock开始担心。他正想坐起来并说些什么让John从恍惚中回过神来，但突然一股颤动似乎穿透了John的身体，他的眼睛极其震惊张大，看着Sherlock。

“噢，老天啊！我甚至都没用安全套！”这可能是一个喊叫，但John说出口的却是一个沙哑的低语。他的脸上刻着深深的恐惧。

然而，Sherlock对他的爆发完全无动于衷。他只是抬起了一根眉毛，问道：“我应该准备应付另一个危机了？”

John盯着他，目瞪口呆。

“我……我不相信！你……”

“我很健康！”Sherlock说，拒绝进一步的恐慌。“在你那次插了我之后，我做了一个测试。一切都很好。而且那之后我都只进行安全性行为。不可能比这更安全的了。”他声音低沉地补充道。但他的逻辑似乎没有影响到John，后者继续盯着他，似乎所有感官都停止了。

“但也有可能我感染了你……”John指出。

“你。感染我。”Sherlock再次抬起眉毛。“是啊。”他讽刺地道。“鉴于你到目前为止使用安全套的执念，甚至只有一些很小的几率你会染上性病。即使你已经……这也不真的那么重要，因为从现在开始你只会有我。”

John难以置信地摇了摇头。

“你怎能如此漠不关心……”

这句话减弱了Sherlock的讽刺。“我不害怕死亡，”他平静地说，看到John的眼神直了。至少你不是唯一一个要对此负责的人，他对自己默默地说。他不敢大声讲这些话，即使他发现它们有点使人烦躁。然而，他不是害怕这个奇异的想法或者过早死亡，而是感觉到他的生命正怎样正确地握在John手中。

John稳稳地回视Sherlock的目光，但是过了一会儿他突然清了清嗓子，意外地道，“我们去洗澡。”

Sherlock烦躁地叹了口气。“我认为你要去找Miss……我们？”当他明白了John到底说了什么之后脱口而出。

“是的，我们，”John简单地回答，然后走进了房间配备的浴室里。

不久之后，Sherlock听到水流进浴缸的声音，好奇心驱使他跟着John。他停在浴室门口。他感到一种奇怪的自觉性并对此措手不及。为什么John突然之间想跟他洗澡，而且为什么John要自己把浴缸放满？

John的外套和腋下枪套已经躺在了地板上。自己正弯着身子站在浴缸里，用一只手检查水龙头流出的水的温度。

“你真的想和我一起洗澡吗？”Sherlock困惑地问。

“是的，”John没有抬头的说。

突然，Sherlock认为他明白了什么。他的脸上滑过一丝微笑。“这是你道歉的方式？”

John越过肩膀向后迅速地瞥了他一眼，打开了裤子的拉链。

不久，两人躺在了浴缸里，而浴缸——就像Irene Adler这幢建筑里所有的浴缸那样——大得足够容纳他们两个。Sherlock坐在John的两腿之间，他的背靠在另一个人的胸膛。

Sherlock盯着清澈的水面，陷入了沉思。

“没有泡沫？”他还在试图明白这里正发生着什么。一定是一些基本的，甚至浪漫的东西。但既然Sherlock没有经历过浪漫的事，整个形势对他来说依旧是个谜。一个说明或者甚至可以说洞察仍然超出了他的能力。

“这儿的东西都含有太多香料，”John实事求是地道。Sherlock能感觉到John的嘴说话的时候贴着他的头发。“可能会使它……燃烧。”

虽然模棱两可，但Sherlock明白他的意思。

“我从来没看见过你的裸体，”Sherlock突如其来地提到。

自从他看到John脱衣服后这事就一直困扰着他。这事以前从没发生过，Sherlock不明白。他也不明白为什么他之前从未注意过。或者至少，他从未有意识地想过这个。顾客完全不脱衣服很常见，一些会脱，一些不会。Sherlock回想脑海里所有John的拜访。这是真的，他从来没有完全脱下衣服。每一次，他总是至少穿着一件或两件衣服。Sherlock知道John痛恨肩膀上的伤疤而且不想让人看见……但Sherlock也没有足够明显表示他把那个伤疤看作毁容吧？还是因为完全不同的原因？John把衣服视为一种保护？这就是为什么他从未降低他的防卫（或他的裤子），为了防止自己受到伤害？Sherlock摇了摇头。John？John不会这样。John很强。John什么都不怕。他应该停止以自己的情况给别人下结论。John跟脆弱无关。

“没有？可能吧，”John随便地道。

“这是真的，”Sherlock像个固执己见的孩子。“你总是让一切井井有条。你的衬衫……或者你的裤子。一些你没有脱下的东西。”

几分钟的沉默充斥了这个空间。

“之前那是什么？”John问。却没有跟进Sherlock的问题。“柔道？”

“巴顿术。一种日本武术。它结合了几种不同的技术。当我在大学的时候学的。”Sherlock闷闷地回答。

突然改变话题的意思即使对Sherlock来说都很清楚。John不想谈。Sherlock跨越了一条线，却完全没有意义。他带来了一个比较禁忌的话题，而他开始退缩了。以他的经验，在这样的不当行为之后下一步就是排斥了。他屏住呼吸，姿势不自觉地绷紧。

但他却没有等来叫他滚出浴缸的话语。John反而双臂松松地把Sherlock拥在胸前。Sherlock的思想奔腾。为什么John没有按照Sherlock早前经历过的来呢？他有明白过John吗？所有这一切是否意味着John真的容易被伤害？他要在伤害他之前当机立断地摆脱掉！但是……会发生什么如果他——像他惯常的那样——做一个轻率的评论？如果他的嘴巴比大脑快怎么办？然后会怎样？Sherlock小心地依偎在John怀抱里，感觉有点痛苦又有点沮丧，只有John收紧的胳膊能让他稍微放松。

Sherlock在那一刻明白了John可能是他们两人之中唯一一个身体上有个显眼疤痕的人。但有关说不出口的，心灵上的伤痛……他们两人都有足够多关于此事的经验。

两人再次安静了下来，浴缸里的水慢慢冷却。

“之后我马上去跟Adler小姐谈。”John埋在Sherlock湿润卷发里的低声喃喃似乎无穷无尽。

“谢谢你。”Sherlock低声回应。这是很长一段时间来他第一次用这些词。他感觉说出它们很奇怪。


	14. 思考

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，黑老大终于包养卷子了~~

在他们洗完澡后，John把Sherlock留在了房间里，然后让Dave和Naresh，正守着走廊和门口的两个人回车里等他。

对于问题“你呢，老大？”John回答道：“我有一些事要和Adler小姐谈。马上就来。”

一旦他一个人后，John直直走向作为主要接待区的大厅。每走一步，他都不去想过去几个小时发生的事，无论是身体上还是思想上。现在不是思考它们的正确时候。现在，他需要与Irene Adler谈判，而他不想让她占了上风。为了确保这一点，他需要集中自己所有的感官。他把对最近所发生的事的所有思想和情感全部抓住，然后把它们推进大脑中最黑暗，最黑暗的角落。

快速地瞥了一眼手表，John知道距离夜晚时候尚早，尽管似乎最初的一波客人已经来了，根据那笑声还有喋喋不休的议论声看来正在上楼。Adler小姐会在大厅见到她的客人，招待他们，问候新来的。

John认为Irene Adler是个好客却难搞的商人，而即使世界倒塌她的业务也会正常运转。因此，她缩在办公室里直到他离开的可能性非常低。而他是对的——当他走进大厅，几个顾客和员工已经在放松了，他发现Adler小姐站在门边。然而，她的微笑虚假，不像通常的放松和优越。当她的眼睛扫到他，她的手指握紧了手中的香槟酒杯，但没有其他外在的迹象显示他的出现引发了她的情绪。

她的姿态得到了John的尊重——他伸出手：她真的控制住了自己。

“那么？”当他站到她身边时她问道。“我没听到任何枪声。你掐死他了吗？”她的话语极富深意。

“为什么我要这么做？”John冷淡地回答——虽然还带着一丝兴趣。

“你不是第一个面对Sherlock的时候想要杀人的人，”Irene低声道，她也这么想过。

 “很好，”John灿烂地笑着道。“那你就让我单独享有他——我们不想让你其他顾客中的一个必须处理一个谋杀的指控，是吧？”

她的眼中有什么一闪而逝，然后她的嘴角肌肉放松。显然是因为Sherlock还活着这件事松了一口气。

“你对我太好了，医生，”她嗤道，几乎在嘲弄他。“你一直都这样从来没有为我制造过这么多的麻烦。”

John不得不承认她是对的，他微微偏了偏脑袋以示他的协议。她无力地指出他的错误这点并没有激怒他。只要他不是被彻底惹毛了，他通常能够控制自己的脾气。一些针锋相对总是这种讨论的一部分，而John以前处理过更棘手的事。还有，她完全摸准了他的脾气，他没有那种向直言进谏的人脸上揍一拳的爱好。

是的，他一直都是这样。从一开始就是。为什么他之前没有想到？

“Glendale给你惹麻烦了吗？”他问，故意没继续进行她的评论。

“没有，”她承认的有些勉强。“唯一的问题是为他找些衣服。他的东西仍然在房间里……除此之外，他就如羊羔般温顺。”她翘起嘴，等着他的回应。

“最好是这样，”John回答。“他可贵得很。”

Irene再次上下打量着他。“为什么我没在你的工资单上，医生？我认为这会是一个有利可图的业务。”

一个扩大的，危险的笑容扭曲了John的嘴角。“这很简单，亲爱的……你对我没用。”

“哦……是嘛……”她对他眨了眨眼睛，既有调情又有挑战。“我仍然可以让Sherlock见不到你。”她抿了一口香槟。

John的笑容变得更加的扩大，他注意到Irene的眼皮开始紧张地颤动。

“你不会，”他平静地说。“你不会那么蠢。”

“是，我不会。”Irene平静地赞同并放下了她的香槟酒杯。“如果你跟我来，我们可以在我的办公室更好地谈论细节。”

John笑着默许，紧随其后。这小小的闲聊止于此时。

Irene让John进入她的办公室，关上门，请他坐到了她办公桌前的椅子上，而她坐到了桌子后面。

“所以你想让Sherlock只为你服务？”她开口，当John点头后，她继续说道。“那剩下的事就是讨论价格了。”她提出了一笔费用而John笑了。

“这真有趣啊，Adler小姐，”他愉悦地说。“这钱我都可以买一堆人了。”

“谈到钱的时候我从不说笑，”Irene斥责他。“别忘了，如果Sherlock只是为你服务的话对我来说意味着收入的巨大损失。”

John屈尊俯就地看着她，抬起他的眉毛。“是这样吗？”

“当然，”Irene坚持——并不完全是真的。毕竟，最近一周她只在一个额外的日子里为Sherlock安排了客户。但她就不需要在Watson医生面前显摆这一点了。“他是每个人都会在客厅谈论的员工。”

John注意到，她巧妙地避免使用这些单词：受欢迎的或被需要的。

“毫无疑问这些单词给他带来了不幸，”他冷冷地反驳道。

些微的红色爬上了Irene的脸颊，她意识到她稍稍扭曲的真相被发现了。

“好吧——你说多少？”

当John说出他的提议时，Irene发出银铃般的笑声打断了他。“噢，不，”她喊道，仍然笑着。“没可能。这甚至都不到他通常会给我带来的一半。”

John带着令人不安的微笑检查着他的指甲。“是这样吗？”他最后问道，假装担忧。“我都没想过小小的舔和摸会花费如此高的价格。”他盯着Irene露出最残忍的鲨鱼笑容。“如果我是你的话，Adler小姐，我会重新考虑你的损失到底有多高。因为——像你一样——我不是傻瓜。”

Irene的嘴唇卷起一个别扭的笑容。“啊哈，所以Sherlock在闲谈中告诉了你他怎么服务以前那些顾客的？”

“为他说的话，我不得不承认他可能从来没考虑过他那样做可能损害了你的底线这个事实。”John从她办公桌上拿了一张纸和一支笔，写了一个数字，折起一半，推向他。然后他双腿交叠，懒懒地靠在椅子上。“我知道Sherlock欠着你。他从未告诉我是什么——或是多少——但我认为那个价钱应该至少足够消除他部分的债务。”

Irene快速地，惊讶地看了他一眼。有一会儿她似乎想要说什么，但她仍然闭紧了嘴拿起了那张纸。

她盯着那串数字很长一段时间，这完全超出了她的预期。

“成交，”她最后稳稳地道，伸出她的手。他从椅子上站了起来，带着满意的笑容握了握她的手。

“只剩条件了，”Irene说，充满了商业般的效率。现在价格问题已经以让她完全满意的方式得到解决，她完全精神起来了。

“条件？”John问，皱起眉头。他仍然站着——实际上他想离开，因为他认为交易已经结束了。但现在他又坐了下来。

他看到了妓院老板脸上一道算计的目光，然后她的表情逐渐淡定直到变成一种职业化的平静。

“你愿意设定一个定期会面的计划吗？或者他应该在一天的任何时候都准备好？这可能对你有利如果你提前一个小时打电话——说。这样我们可以为你准备一切。我们会围着你转。”

“任何时候都准备好？”John重复。“二十——四——小时？”Irene点头。“但这不可能……前提是他要住在这里。”

“他己经是了，”Irene亲切地解释道。“这真的不会是一个问题。”

John感觉他的计划被打乱了，有几个原因。首先，他甚至没有考虑过他对Sherlock新安排的实用性。此外，他不知Sherlock实际上住在这里，在这所房子里。这两个问题是同样的尴尬。而Irene能用这些事实来使他惊讶也同样让他感到尴尬。以及，他从未想过Sherlock工作以外的生活会是什么样子这件事也让他感到尴尬。

“当我决定的时候我会让你知道的，”John坚持着试图掩盖他被她抓住痛脚这个事实。

“当然，”Irene以一种商业化的方式说道，避免给他进一步的尴尬，而John对此暗暗感激。

他们握了握手，然后John离开了妓院走向了他的车。

返回途中，他默然沉思于与妓院经营者成功谈判的欢欣消失在远方。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock在房间里等着，来回踱步——只穿着晨衣——试图重新控制神经以及所有被激起的情绪。

直到Irene给他带来了好消息然后他回到了自己的房间。

出于习惯，他让晨衣滑落肩头，径直走进浴室。

然而他刚踏进门口，他记起他已经和John洗过澡了而且洗干净了——他不需要洗澡了，像他通常工作之后的那样。他站在了原地，他的常规被打破了，他不知道该做什么。

对Irene不再内疚，有人已经用他的方式为这份旧交情买了单（是John——从她脸上的表情看来——非常慷慨）……没有其他客户了……没有更多无聊了……只有John……

踌躇着，他走到床上盘腿坐下。他的手松松地从腿上垂下来，指尖漫无目的地游荡在阴茎和阴囊上面。他闭上眼睛，感受着John搂着他胸膛的手臂所带来的压力。轻声叹息，却一无所获。拥抱的感觉已经消散，他感觉到的幻想中的回声除了是想象外什么也不是。

然而，他屁股上搏动的疼痛却不是。好多年来Sherlock一直能调整各种各样的疼痛，包括心理和生理的。他并不总是成功于仅仅通过他的意志力来客服各种伤害，但今天他生理上的痛苦却并没有优先出现在他脑海中，反而作为一种灰色背景噪音徘徊在他的意识的边缘。

更重要的问题是：今天发生了什么？

Sherlock慢慢意识到他为他从未做过的事情而受了惩罚——总而言之他不得不为某人曾对John做过的事付出代价。

John的话语突然像一面锣一样在他脑海里回荡：“没人能在我背后捣鬼还能就这么算了的！”

就是这个！一定就是！

没有人……

一定有人欺骗了John，对他不忠。Sherlock的眼睛在闭着的眼脸后飘忽不定地闪烁着企图过滤、组合、调整他的大脑储存的以及如昙花一现般闪现的关于John的信息

John倾向于视人为他的个人财产……没人……John对安全套和安全性行为几乎病态的执着……也很不喜欢完全暴露……John从不为人知的弱点……还能就这么算了……John从未强奸任何人……John，当知道他被骗了的时候……在我背后……John突然爆发的暴力……

伴随着一声惊讶的感叹，Sherlock张开眼睛，目视远方。

John没有一个稳定的伴侣！

没有其他符合逻辑的结论。John过去肯定被背叛了不止一次，而且每次都必定重创了他，因为他是一个占有欲超强的人而分享对他而言绝对是一个陌生的概念。在某种程度上，他一定学会了辨认不忠的迹象。那就是他总是使用安全套的原因，至少为了保护他的身体远离潜在的不忠伴侣所带来的危险。

John会对别人做曾对他做的那些事吗？John会欺骗他的伴侣吗？即使和一个男妓在一起也是？

Sherlock果断地摇了摇头。不，他不会。当然不会。

这意味着此时Sherlock是John生活中唯一的一个。没有竞争。没有其他人。John独属于他，而他属于John。

一种特殊的快感穿过他的胸膛，和他喝高了酒和磕高了药的感觉没什么不同。他感觉到的是幸福吗？Sherlock真的没有任何要点可以比较，但如果这是幸福，这种感觉让他无法呼吸，他可能会上瘾，一劳永逸地放弃可卡因。

Sherlock幸福地微笑着闭上眼睛。

他后仰着身体，加速撸动他半硬的阴茎，他短暂地想知道那些欺骗了John的人发生了什么。

当一阵愉悦的颤栗窜下他的背时他得出了结论，他们不可能还活着。John是一个危险的男人。比可卡因更危险，因此对Sherlock更具吸引力。

他不幸和异常的倾向很少再困扰Sherlock了。和John搞在一起是玩火，引火烧身只是时间问题。但没有什么比得上从这个游戏中得到的刺激。他觉得比以前任何时候都更有活着的感觉，尽管他知道他的喜好是不正常的，但他从来没有在其他人身上得到他在John身上得到的接受和理解。

John，从来没有看不起他，永远围绕着火药，金属和枪油的味道。

John，知道如何保护和捍卫他的财产……虽然Sherlock一直享受自己自由和独立的生活，他却发现将自己定义为John的——只属于另一个人的财产之一的想法——有着惊人的吸引力。最终属于某处……属于某人。

伴随着柔软的呻吟，Sherlock滑下了他的手。高潮从未如此壮观，但为了他的心理健康这是必要的。当然他喜欢高潮，但不仅仅是出于性欲而射，也还是因为必须把这天命运带来的不可预期的波折扔到脑后的缘故……而且还有一点点原因是稍稍温柔对待自己的感觉很好。

不久之后，当他再次能够清晰的思考，某些东西冲到了他思想的前沿，某些已经在整个时间里一直潜伏的东西，正等着他注意，令人不安和嘈杂地使劲拽着他，直到他不能忽略了。

在发生了这一切以及看到了John多后悔他的所作所为之后……现在John对他的行为会改变吗？他会不会从现在开始就小心谨慎地对待他了？

再次紧张，Sherlock咬着他的下唇。

他可以应付任何事除了、那个！

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一关上他家的门，John脱下他的大衣，像平时一样把它放在门边椅子的软垫上。有人会小心地打理好并放进衣橱里它该待的地方。毕竟他需要家政人员是做什么的呢？上过好学校并且价格昂贵的员工。不会懒散还妨碍他，而且只有被召唤的时候才出现。

John的目光徘徊在玄关，非常高兴它是空的。他的眼睛经过蜿蜒的楼梯，到达二楼他私人房间的位置。但他目光换了一个方向。此时他对他的卧室没有特别多的兴趣。奇怪的是，他觉得有想洗一个热水澡的冲动，尽管逻辑上来说，他在和Sherlock洗过澡后已经够干净了。但是，他觉得脏。

“而你非常清楚为什么，”他大声对自己咕哝道。

相反，他走进办公室。一到那儿，他关上了门，背靠在上面。他没有开灯，因此他现在盯着散布在他面前几乎无垠的灰色。窗帘没有拉上，苍白的月光从窗户中渗入。他的眼睛慢慢适应了昏暗，他已经能分辨出房间里的几个家具和物品。

书架、皮革座椅、他的办公桌……

他的手，紧握成拳，垂在身体两侧，死死抵着门。

“操！”他轻声咒骂，闭上了眼睛。

他之前到底在想什么？

“什么都没想。和往常一样。”他的思想小声对他说，没有多大帮助。

他睁开眼睛，盯着可见月亮的窗外，仿佛寻求援助。为什么这不能至少是一个满月？然后他会对他的行为有一个解释。确实不是很好，但至少也算是个理由！但月亮仍然不合作的展现新月形式，拒绝为John提供借口。

John深吸了一口气。然后，愤怒突然爆发，他扯下了脖子上的领带，扯开了衬衫顶端的纽扣。一旦他的脖子成功从束缚中脱离，他感觉好了一点。他脱掉了外套，随手一扔，外套划出一个弧线落在扶手椅上，然后顺着椅子落到地板上。John没怎么关心。他又一次深呼吸。感觉更好点了。然后他走向他的小型敞开式酒吧。在他的私人客厅的休息室里有一个更好更昂贵的酒柜，但他不想离开他的办公室走向灯火通明的玄关。他甚至可能整晚都耗在这里。

他的手犹豫不决地徘徊在各式各样的瓶子上。他最喜欢的威士忌？或者昂贵的法国白兰地？最后他选择了杜松子酒。他拿出一个玻璃杯并且毫不吝啬地给自己倒了部分精心斟酌过剂量的透明液体。

他总是喝杜松子酒。不是昂贵的东西，他现在能负担得起。他静静晃动着面前的玻璃杯，不，这真正便宜的东西几乎让他的舌头麻木。

回答过去……在他有钱之前……在他做一个职业黑手党之前……在他的父亲把他撵出家门因为他从医学院辍学而他的父亲不想有一个流氓儿子，而他的母亲却只是静静地站着让一切发生之前……他的母亲，把他养育成了一个强奸犯……

John把杯子抵上他的嘴唇，手腕转动把杜松子酒一饮而尽。酒精燃烧着他的喉咙，蚀穿了他的内脏。但杜松子酒不能掩盖或麻木燃烧着John良心的负罪感。

在严峻的决心下，他给自己倒了第二杯，喝了下去。

没有变得更好。John闭上了眼睛，咬着他的唇。

他做了什么？

一个苦涩的笑声穿透灰色的寂静。

上帝作证——比起强奸他的良心还经历过更糟的事。John总是比别人坚强一点，而且随着时间的推移他变得更坚强了……他必须变得坚强。否则他永远不会到达现在这个位置。

然而……他不能就这样把这一天的事扔在身后。

也许是因为Sherlock没做什么应该被如此对待的事。没有。什么都没有！Sherlock没有做错任何事。事实上，他一直忠诚于他——以他所能的忠诚，鉴于他的情况和工作。

John咬着他的呀。

他这该死的暴脾气！为什么在某些情况下就如此冲动？

拿酒杯的手有些颤抖。John给自己倒了三杯的量然后再次关上酒瓶。三杯就够了。总之已经喝过双倍和三倍的量了。在这样昏暗场景下要搞清楚喝了多少并不容易。但即使再来个三杯或四杯也不会有什么差别。John知道。他可能喝醉，但内疚仍将存在。同样强烈。

他转身离开酒吧，脚步沉重地走向一个皮制扶手椅。为什么他不再像一直以来的冰冷无情？为什么这所有的一切困扰着他呢？Sherlock没有以此事来反抗他。不能再允许发生这样的事，就这样。John沉入椅子里，把玻璃杯放在他面前的矮桌上，双肘支着大腿双手交叠。若有所思地，他看着微弱的月光折射在玻璃杯的液体里所反射出的曲线。

Sherlock实现他的威胁并拒绝接受John有什么不好的？他们的安排不是长期的，甚至现在已经偏离John当初的计划太远了。如果结束了，那么就是……Sherlock将会得到一个很好的分手礼物——对此John从不吝啬的——然后Sherlock会找到一个新的“亲亲老爹”试着偿还Adler小姐的债务。而John也将朝前看并留心他生活中的另一条道。毕竟，Sherlock就是个男妓……每个街角花一毛钱就可以买一打。Mike曾是怎样文艺范儿说来着？今朝有酒今朝醉。

然而，在这一点上，John无法继续撒谎了。在每个街角都不可能找到像Sherlock这样的人。

Sherlock——第一个也是唯一一个从来没有欺骗他的人……至少就任何重要的事而论。

Sherlock——第一个也是唯一一个不害怕他的人。尊重？是的。恐惧？不。一点没有。

Sherlock——第一个也是唯一一个曾经将他打倒的人……至少从他成为一个黑手党老板之后。

Sherlock——第一个也是唯一一个毫无畏惧地面对枪管并还能同时发出威胁的人。

John叹息着用双手揉乱他精心打理的头发。

他做了什么？

就在此时，就在此刻，天地万物终于对John展开笑颜。在他被迫更加彻底的关注这个问题并进一步激起他的情绪之前，他裤子口袋里的东西震动了。

紧随震动之后的铃声是他专为Mike设的。

他的情绪在眨眼之间变成愤怒。他不耐烦地从口袋里掏出手机，按向应答键，没有任何预兆的大喊：“总之都是你的错！”

线路另一端的沉默只持续了几分之一秒，然后Mike呻吟。“你在做什么？！”

“我？！什么都没做！”John在电话里嚷道。“如果不是你的异想天开我也不会坐在这里！”

“这里？”通话者惊恐得音调升高。“John？你是……在一个警察局吗？好吧——不管他们指责你什么……我会把你弄出来的！只是静观其变，不要多说。你听到了吗？什么都不要说！”

John用另一只手的食指和拇指捏了捏他的鼻梁。

“冷静，Mike。我没被铺。”

“你在哪儿呢？”

“在家。一个人。一切都很好。”

Mike发出了一个怀疑的声音。“我听说了一些其他的事。今天在Adler的地方发生什么了？”

John手狠狠敲在椅子的扶手上，心烦意乱。“该死！怎么就我……其他人都知道了……”他打断了自己。“谁泄露出去的？”他厉声问。

“这不重要，”Mike逃避地回答。“更重要的是……”

“Irene Adler？”John逼迫。“不——除非她是个傻瓜。Dave？不，也不是他。Bridges？他甚至一半时间都不在那里，而且非常他清楚哪边对他有好处。Naresh？”他听到Mike怒气冲冲。“所以是Naresh。我就知道。这个傻帽是最糟糕的八卦者。比你妻子还糟。”

“立刻收回那句话！”Mike咆哮。“Susan是个好人！”

John在说出口的那一刻就已经后悔了，所以他并没花太多努力就道了歉。

“是，你是对的，”他懊悔地说。“对不起。虽然我不是因为你对我吼我才这样说的。Susan是个好人。”短暂的考虑之后，他补充道，“但Naresh也是个操蛋的告密者。”

Mike叹了口气。

“他是印度人。比起普通英国人有更多的情感。他担心你。”

“多余的废物。”John粗暴地说。

“不是废物，”Mike不赞同。“John……有什么事不对了。有什么我需要搞定的事吗？付某人钱？John……”当沉默继续时他逼问，“发生了什么事？”

John大声呼气。“没什么你……”

“……能解决的？”

“……需要解决的。”John几乎在同一时间说道，烦恼于Mike离他猜测的实际情况有多近。真的没有什么事能让Mike解决的。这一次他不得不自己跳出火坑了，也许他应该偶尔一次先做正确的事。

“好吧，”Mike微弱叹息着承认挫败。“你没有杀任何人？没有尸体需要消失吗？而我不必写一些大额支票吧？”

“不，我没有杀任何人，”John安抚他的朋友。“也没有尸体，但是……”

“但是？”Mike怀疑地逼问。

John叹了口气。“反正你查看我的对账单时也无论如何都会发现的……我今晚可能花了一点钱。”

“一点？”Mike竖起了耳朵。“这可十分模糊啊。那一点是有多少个零？”

当John告诉他，Mike喘了口气。“你杀了他！”他斥责地喊道。“没有其他事需要花这么多钱！”

“你在说什么？”John问。

“你知道，那个……他叫什么名字来着？那个Adler的男孩……Sherlock？”

“我没有杀Sherlock，”John回答，故意平静地停留了一会儿。“我只是确保他的性服务。”

Mike猛吸一口气。“每当你像这样用一派花花公子的腔调说话，你就是做贼心虚而且试图不让我知道某些事！”他愤怒地指责John。“独家经销合同的男妓不可能那么贵。你让Adler耍了，或者你把他整得太惨是你扔给医生的封口费。”

“他不想要一个医生，”John心不在焉地喃喃自语。“他甚至都不想要我……”

Mike再次呻吟。他的声音听起来既震惊又好像一直在期待这个答案。

“我就知道！”他大喊。“我就知道你会做些什么！John——我知道这样做你可能会恨我，但重新考虑一下我对你说的关于那个治疗师的事。我真的觉得……”

“爱，信仰，和希望是崇高的理想。”John打断他。“但我的生活中没有它们的位置。”他冷笑地总结。

“John……”Mike担忧地低吟。“噢，John……你并不总是这样认为。”

John凝视远方。在一个遥远的过去，那句话好像小说的一部分。他听到脑袋里的笑声……很久之前就消逝的笑声……Victor……John闭上了眼睛。闭紧了眼睑。专注于所有可能使他回到他的记忆曾逃离的那个黑暗角落的图像。他咬着唇。Victor……他的脸扭曲成一个丑陋的样子。让他死去吧！他以前太心软。在那之后他应该听Mike的。他应该把他抓回来。追捕，发现，然后带回来……惩罚他……伤害他……就像他对John做的一样……

“John？你还在吗？”

听到Mike的声音如此接近他的耳朵让他退缩。“是的……我……我还在这儿。”John回答，快速地摇摇头甩开最后的迷蒙。

“John……你的枪呢？”Mike冷静地问。

“哦，Mike！真的吗？”John露出半边笑容嘲弄道。“我不打算吃一颗子弹。”

“我知道。拿掉弹夹。”

“你不是认真的……”John宣布，困惑也有点感动。

“为了我——还有你的家政员。不想你杀了你的厨师就因为她在炒鸡蛋里放了太多盐。把你的弹夹拿出来然后放到某个你不能很快拿到的地方。”

John让步了。比起以前和Mike争吵他更容易投降了。一旦Mike对某事上心，他会出奇的固执。

“好吧。”

“我等着。”

“哦，老天！”John呻吟着，但他用熟练的动作顺从地把枪从他的枪套里抽出来，按开了弹夹让其随着一声清晰可闻的咔哒声落在面前小桌子上。“满意了？”

“非常。谢谢，John。明天再和你谈。”

“呃……等一下，”John再耽搁了他一会儿。“我只是在想，有些事你可以为我安排一下。”

“什么？”Mike问，立刻警惕了起来。

“我们应该送Glendale几瓶他最喜欢的西班牙雪莉酒”。

“Glendale，”Mike冷冷重复。“好吧。有什么我需要知道的吗？或者为了我的心脏着想我还是蒙在鼓里比较好？”

“晚安，Mike，”John浅浅笑着挂断了电话。

也许这时候真的要做一些正确的事了。至少涉及到了Sherlock。而在那件事之后，John不需要做得太过。


	15. 做正确事情的难度

Sherlock穿着和第一次见John时同样的衣服。然而这次，他不是坐在扶手椅上等着他，而是站——故意休闲地——在壁炉旁边。轻轻地弯曲手肘搭在壁炉架上。他展现了一种完美的，无懈可击的维多利亚绅士的形象——除了他穿着现代服装，紧紧抓着架子这一事实。单凭这点足以让John注意到Sherlock比他们第一次见面更紧张的事实。那次他什么也没抓。

然而，John把Sherlock今晚选择了那套特别的西装当做一个好兆头。他猜想那意味着Sherlock愿意原谅，并重新开始。

“我们要谈谈，”John代替问候说了一句，并坐进了扶手椅里。

直到那一刻，Sherlock面无表情的脸才扭成了一个怪笑。“我们必须要谈吗？”

“是的，必须要谈。”John简洁地道。

“那好，谈吧，”Sherlock明显缺乏热情地说，看起来冷漠无比完全不像放松。“那样敞开心怀对我从来没什么好处。”

“坐下，”John说道，对Sherlock的回答不作评论。

“我更想站着。”

“随你高兴。”John深呼吸了一口气问自己为什么对他来说接下来的话那么难出口。“我想你告诉我你的安全词。”

Sherlock困惑地盯着他。“我的什么？”

“你的安全词。你知道什么是安全词的吧，是吗？”

“我当然知道，”Sherlock淡淡地说，“一个只要说了就能让所有的行为停止的词。”

“那么？”

“什么那么？”Sherlock重复。

“你要告诉我吗？”

“很难。”

“为啥？”

“因为我没有，”Sherlock简单地解释。

“什么……你没有……”现在轮到John困惑了。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“这个工作里安全词没什么意义。几乎所有的事情都在事先与客户取得一致同意。而且就算有什么事违背了协议……那又怎么？叫警察来？值得一试。”

“那就想一个。”

“这是你最新的乐趣吗？”Sherlock问，表现出轻微的兴趣。

“这不是乐趣！”John吼道。“这是合理！”

“合理……切，”Sherlock嗤笑。“谁想要合理……”他作了一个轻蔑的手势。“但好吧。既然你看起来这么下定决心了……甜心。”

他看到了一个带着杀意的眼神。“我有一种你完全不把这当回事的感觉。”John阴沉的说。

“你可能是对的。”Sherlock叹了口气。“好吧……如果事实上……我们需要事先商定一个安全词……而我哪天可能需要用的时候被堵住了嘴……这又会有什么不同？我能使你明白吗？你会做出反应吗？”

John转移目光，没有回答。

“你看——这就是为什么安全词完全是多余的，”Sherlock这种轻描淡写的说法每次都让John震惊而他却仍然不明白……而且还可能永远不明白。

“这不会再发生，”John坚定地说。他抬头看着Sherlock，后者略略地舔着嘴唇，这使他看起来有些不确定。

“这是否意味着……你不会再把我绑起来？再也不会？”Sherlock坚持地逼问。

这问题John该怎么答啊？Sherlock想听他说什么？他在那苍白、瘦削，仍然平板僵硬的脸上看不到任何线索。

“不会，”John安静地回答。

“不会？”Sherlock轻声地反问，而John看到晃了一下才站稳。

“不会，我的意思是……操，我当然会把你绑起来！”John急躁地喊道，感觉有点无奈。“我会把你绑起来，打你。那个……没什么意义……我不会改变我自己。我不会放弃某些我喜欢的事只是因为你有可能会……”Sherlock哽咽的抽泣让他吃了一惊，而他陷入了沉默，困惑地看着Sherlock用颤抖的手揉了揉眼睛。

“感谢上帝……感谢上帝……”他用手捂着嘴，喃喃地说。“我以为……你不会再……”他吞咽了一下，有些不确定地笑着然后声音颤抖地说，“不要再那样吓我，好吗？”

John的目光放软。“那你现在终于能坐下了吗？”

Sherlock顺从地点点头，走到John身边坐到他的腿上，想像一只小猫一样蜷缩在他怀里，尽管以他的身高来说有点困难。

“我不是这个意思，Sherlock！”John斥责他，严厉却放纵。

“我知道。”Sherlock挑战似地眨了眨眼睛。“惩罚我，”他挑衅道。

“也许等一会儿，”John提出。“我们还没谈完。”

Sherlock失败地叹了口气。“我就怕会这样。让你分心真的不是很容易……”

“让我们说点好消息……你要做一个血液测试，”John宣布。

Sherlock从John的肩膀抬起头但只给了他一个责怪的目光。“这是你所谓的好消息？还是说点别的吧！”

“我真的不知道为什么一直以来我都让你跟我顶嘴，”John的声音低沉到一个严厉的边缘。“我应该经常堵上你的嘴。”这话一出口他就后悔了。关于怎样让他和Sherlock之间的事继续他想了很长且很久的时间。但从没想过放弃捆绑和打屁股，而他听到Sherlock也是这么想的，他松了一口气。但在那个事件之后他对使用口塞有很复杂的感觉……这从来不是他最喜欢的方式，但自从那天晚上……也许他会听Sherlock的如果他能清楚表达自己的想法的话……如果他能说，如果他没有被堵上口塞……然后那意想不到的事也许就永远不会发生……

“那你为什么不做呢？”Sherlock静静地问。

John看着他，意识到Sherlock正密切注视着他，既理解又警觉，像一条不确定他是否捕获了正确气味的猎犬。

“事实上我非常喜欢听你乞求……听你尖叫……伴随着痛苦……伴随着欲望……”他在Sherlock耳边低吟，使其在他的话语下颤抖。

“很好，”Sherlock低声说。“我反正也从来不喜欢这事。橡胶的味道尝起来糟透了而且流口水真是非常羞辱人……怎么了？你为什么笑？我说了什么？”

“没什么，”John努力压制自己的笑声，第一千次问自己到底要做什么来报答Sherlock。他仍然不确定那个男人是个奖励还是个惩罚。“这只是……我一直都在羞辱你，而你喜欢。但像口塞这种小事……”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“即使是我也有我限制的事。”

“让我们说回你的血液测试，”John不妥协地回到原来的话题，让Sherlock烦恼地叹气。

“这真是不能让你分心！”

“算不上。但如果你能让我说完的话那你就会知道这是个啥好消息。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“好吧……”

“非常感谢，”John挖苦地道。“好消息是我已经做了血液测试。”

“你……去……”Sherlock连眨了好几下眼睛。

“如果我没记错……你已经咽了不少，不是吗？”John说，他的声音低沉，Sherlock猛然停止了眨眼，浅色的眼睛变得尖锐。

“是的……太多了……”

“想再多要一些吗？”John自得地假笑着问。

Sherlock的喉结明显地震颤，他艰难的吞咽了一下。

“哦，天哪是的……”Sherlock沙哑地小声道。John的精液。他想尝John的精液！他的手臂自发地环住John的脖子，狂风暴雨般地吻向John薄薄的嘴唇，John暂时后退直到他能够从这个吻中脱离出来并轻推Sherlock的背一下。

“我还没说完，”他严厉地看了一眼Sherlock说道。

“是啊，”Sherlock漠不关心地回答，重新跨坐在John的膝盖上，并将他的臀部抵着John的下半身。

当他逐渐挺立的勃起碰到了John裤子上一个类似的隆起时他快乐地呻吟了起来。他的手在John的拉链上动作着，最后终于把它们打开。一个湿点已经清晰可见地印在John下身的黑色面料上了。

“Ooohhh yessss……”Sherlock缓缓地呻吟着，狂乱颤抖地解开了自己的裤子。他半硬的勃起在万有引力和Sherlock的渴望之下，正抵着John内裤炙热的隆起。

“你经常衣服下啥都不穿就到处走？”John气喘吁吁地问。

“是的……如果穿内衣……会毁掉……伤口，”Sherlock环绕着他的臀部努力地回答，在柔软的面料上摩擦他越来越硬的阴茎。“当我觉得喜欢它的时候，”他俏皮地眨了一下眼睛。

“贪得无厌的……”John低吼，推开了一点Sherlock把他的老二从内裤里解放出来。然后他抓住Sherlock的臀部把他拉近。

当他们的老二碰到一起的时候，他们一起呻吟了起来。Sherlock放荡纵情，John则是安静低吟。然而赤裸的肌肤与皮肤相贴的触感让他们感到同样的刺激。软软的，柔韧的肌肤滑到那炙热，坚硬的肉棒下面……推挤着包皮……干干地摩擦……他们龟头相触，相抵着向前几乎疼痛，却激起了一阵如电流般的刺痛感。一滴前液滑落，给了摩擦更多的水分，让他们获得了更多的欢愉，而情欲也随之得到了减轻。

“我没听到你的抱怨，”Sherlock气喘吁吁，他盯着他们的勃起，着迷于它们互相摩擦，刺激的方式。

低沉的呻吟着，他后仰着头，吮吸着他的下唇几秒。John几乎被困在Sherlock和椅子之间，因此什么大动作也做不出。他被迫保持不动，感觉到Sherlock抵着他阴茎的坚硬柱体上传来的搏动。John闭上了眼睛感觉着Sherlock的性奋，那让他的渴望更加火上浇油。他已经在很长一段时间内没那种只要和风细雨般的性就够了的感觉了。

Sherlock的一只手离开了紧紧抓着的扶手椅，并滑下John的衬衫，向下感觉着并且抚摸起来。一滴温暖的液体伸出了John的龟头，而他意识到Sherlock已经为再一次射精准备好了。

John再次睁开眼睛看着Sherlock修长，纤细的手指毫不费力地把他们的勃起包裹在一起，然后以一种快速但却奇妙的温柔方式上下撸动起来。

John舔了舔唇。这很好。太好了，实际上。但进展太快了，而他不可能让Sherlock占上风——确切地说。他的手摸索着Sherlock的胸膛，寻找着衬衫下坚硬的乳头——这让Sherlock轻轻地呻吟起来——并且无情地揉捏起来。

“没那么快……”John蛊惑人心般的轻斥他。

Sherlock喘着气，他的臀部猛的向前，John按着他的手阻止他，更加按压着他的乳头，稍稍拧着它们，听着他的呜咽，看着他的身体向前弯起。直到此时，他才让他释放。

 “你的皮带，”John草草地命令。

Sherlock呆呆地看着他。“我的皮带？”他缓缓地重复。

John抓住他的下巴。“我不认为你会想要我再说一遍，”他坚定地说道。Sherlock的瞳孔放大。

“皮带，”Sherlock自言自语地喃喃着，很快地抽出环绕他敞开的裤子的道具。

“手背到后面，”John一拿到皮带就命令道。艰难地呼吸着，Sherlock满足地叹了口气遵循了命令。看不到的话很难在某人上手腕打结，但John对此有足够多的经验。他把皮带在Sherlock手上绕了几圈，收紧扣环。他检查着皮带松紧度是否合适，不会完全阻断Sherlock的血液循环或造成其他任何的伤害，而他对自己的手艺很满意。

John几乎很难再靠回椅子，在Sherlock沉下身子，软软地呜咽着推挤他，试图在他身上磨蹭并把一个罪恶的吻压到John的嘴唇上时。

 “John……”Sherlock在亲吻间喘息着道。“更多……求你……”

“哦，我不知道，”John设法在那饥渴的嘴唇再次压上他之前说道。

“求你——求你——求你，”Sherlock抵着他的嘴轻声道。

John的右手抓住了Sherlock蓬乱的头发粗鲁地向后拉起他的头，导致他发出尖叫，即使如此他也继续在John的老二上磨蹭着自己。

“为什么今天要你让我把话说完就这么难？”John问得如此亲切，让Sherlock的目光瞬间清澈并饶有兴趣地注视着他。

John抬起一根眉毛。“我等着呢。”

“我知道你今天要告诉我一些不愉快的事。一些我不想听的事，”Sherlock回答说。

Sherlock直白的诚实让John摇了摇头。“你现在应该知道，我一旦制定好一个计划就绝不会让它偏离。”

“值得一试。”

John轻轻地哼了一声。“我现在要告诉你我五分钟前就想告诉你的事。而且这期间无论你说什么或做什么都不会改变。”他的手指离开了Sherlock的头发。

Sherlock稍稍咬着嘴唇垂下头。当John的左手抚摸着Sherlock的老二时，他的头再度抬起给了John一个既惊讶又评估的注视。

“那么……”John慢吞吞地说，享受着Sherlock的困惑。“你想要更多？”Sherlock既警惕又犹豫地点点头。哦，那真是太有趣了！“你可能希望我用手同时把我们两个抓在一起？”他狠狠撸动着Sherlock的勃起，感觉到另一名男人轻微的，反射性的动作。“而且我确信你想要我给我们两个打手枪直到我们一起射出来？”

“天啊，是的，”Sherlock轻轻地呻吟，不让John抚摸他的手离开他的视线。

“那我应该继续吗？直到你完全射空甚至连碰一碰都疼？而且还无助地在我手里扭动，不能再硬起来因为你射出来的东西喷满了我的小弟弟？嗯？就像这样？”

“太棒了，”Sherlock说，喉咙里发出声声震颤。

“嗯……”John慢吞吞地吐出这个词，手放开了Sherlock抽动的分身。“太糟了，我的手指没你的长。”他同时握住了两人的勃起来证明自己的观点。“看到了吗，行不通，”John假惺惺地遗憾道。“我只能给我自己手淫，你看着，”他慷慨地允许道。“你可以在我的手指关节上摩擦自己。也许这样你就够了。”他嘲弄地总结，手指离开了Sherlock放到了自己的老二上。

Sherlock火热的目光追随着他。

“这完全不公平，”他声音沙哑地道，尽管他没有因此阻止自己饥渴地呻吟并在John的手指上下移动时抵着他的指关节。

“你整个时间一直在流个不停，”John提醒他。“你喜欢这样。”

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下，但承受住了John的凝视。“是的，”他吐出一口气，脸颊鲜红，甚至一波新鲜的液体冲击过他阴茎头部的裂缝。

John不时的把手指弯成一定的角度戏弄着Sherlock让他不能碰到他的指关节。但当Sherlock把头埋在John的颈窝里只能呜咽着不被满足的愿望时，他让步了。虽然这饱受凌辱的呜咽声对他宛如仙乐，但他不想太过于的残忍。他的性奋到达了顶点而体内的一切都在尖叫着释放。

Sherlock身体的重量，炙热的肌肤，喉咙里发出的喘息，叫出的声音，他的气味和汗水，他的无助……一切都聚集在一起，John的手动得更快，他的呼吸变得急促，血液冲刷过他的静脉，下身流动的欲望稳定地飙升……更多更多更多……

随着一声高昂的大喊，John射在了自己手上。

当喜悦的浪潮消退，他开始意识到Sherlock仍然压着他，但仍然完全的静默。然后他感到柔软的嘴唇碰上了他的喉咙。无声无息，他的脉搏为之跳动，然后他意识到是Sherlock在寻找着什么。他的脉搏。一个他完全是对的证明。然后一个纯洁、短暂的吻落在他脖子上，一句低声的“John？”，触动了John灵魂深处的一点，那个他这辈子都不允许自己再次成为目标的地方。

“射吧，”他低声对Sherlock说，在他们贴在一起的身体间抚摸着，找到坚硬的，正充满希望地抵着他手指扭动的勃起，“为了我射出来。”

只撸动了两三下Sherlock就变得僵硬，然后随着一声呜咽多余哭喊的呻吟，射满了John的手指。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock抵着他的肩膀喘息道。

这是第二次Sherlock用那样的语气感谢他了，而这仍然让John的耳朵不习惯。

John清了清喉咙。“以后我来的话会提前一两个小时打电话。”他说。“你不需要一直为我准备好，此事我已经和Adler小姐谈过了。”

“这就是你想告诉我的吗？”Sherlock抵着他的肩膀喃喃，声音听起来昏昏欲睡。

“是的，就是这样。而且我希望不必每次我要插话时都必须先把你脑子操出来。”

“你可以试试，”Sherlock说，尽情地打了个呵欠，依偎得离John近了些。

“你好重，”John抱怨，但没有做任何尝试来改变这种情况。“怎么能有人像你那么瘦还那么重？”

“这是宇宙奥秘之一，”Sherlock冷淡地回答。“是啊——给未来一个小提示：在我仍被绑着的时候晕过去……不是一个好主意。”

“我没有晕过去，”John强烈抗议。“我只是……一时可能有点太过放松，”他最终承认。“你可以叫别人帮忙……或者只要走到大厅找个人……”

“在一家妓院里找帮助。是啊，多美好的计划。每个人都会立刻执行，”Sherlock讽刺地道。“走到大厅？这只会发生在这次因为我没有被绑住。所以——无论你怎么称呼刚刚发生的事……不要再这样做了。”Sherlock实事求是地说，然后开始轻咬着John的耳垂。

John让他这么做。他还能做什么？Sherlock是对的。

“Sherlock……”他犹豫地开口，却真的不知道他想说什么……只听到回响在他耳边的柔软鼾声。Sherlock在他肩膀上睡着了。

John叹了口气。

老天……他真的认为做正确的事是超简单的！

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

“Irene！”Sherlock一进她办公室就大声嚷嚷试图引起她的注意力。

Irene头也没抬地继续看文件，边说道：“Watson医生来了又走了吗？”（come and go 黄色笑话，大家懂…… ）

“停止你愚蠢的笑话，”Sherlock生气地回击。“我是认真的。还有你礼貌点在我说话的时候看着我！”

“你总是认真的，”Irene轻蔑地回应。“罗马总是燃烧。泰坦尼克号总是沉没。我不想这样说，但是——你是一个戏剧女王。尽管……”她笑着补充。“有关不喜听的部分而罢工。但我就是爱说！”然而，当她抬起头看到Sherlock冷静的表情，她的笑容笑容消失了，那真的使她担心。

“好吧，发生什么事了？”她直截了当地说。

“他想要一个血液测试，”Sherlock干脆地回答。

Irene抬起眉毛。“这又有什么问……哦。明白了。他会想要看一看的。而你的名字确实会出现在上面。”

“没错。我的名字。我的名字，而其永远不能出现在这所房子外面。”

Irene在办公桌上轻叩着红色的指甲思考着。“我认识某个人……他欠我一个人情……也许……是的。这应该能帮上忙。”她安慰地看了Sherlock一眼。“我想我可以得到一个有结果的空白表格，我们只需要填上你的名字。”

“你确定吗？”Sherlock怀疑地问。

“我确定，”Irene向他保证，给了他一个长久的，慎重的注视。“这一切仍是有必要的吗？所有这些捉迷藏的把戏？尽管过了这么长时间？”

Sherlock嘴抿成一条细线。“是的，”他生硬地说，似乎很确定。“我不想要他找到我。”

“好吧，”Irene叹了口气。“你的生活——你的决定。尽管我不确定我真的叫这个为生活。”

Sherlock转过身。“这比我以前有过的都好，”他冷冷地说。


	16. 不够

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的情趣用品Parachute原型在原文后作者附了图片，我就意译了，谁知道那玩意儿怎么翻……  
> 我一定要把这章发上来！！因为：黑老大给卷子吸了一发！！以及 黑老大终于决定替卷子赎身了！！
> 
> 以后更新大概就在节假日了……

“我无聊，”Sherlock抱怨，砰的一声关上Irene办公室的门。

Irene被这戏剧性的进入方式吓了一跳，但不想表现出来她有多么惊讶。“我没听到你敲门。”她绷着声道。

“也许因为我没敲，”Sherlock漠不关心地解释，像访客般把自己扔进椅子里。

Irene用手指按着她的太阳穴。“如果我无视你，你再度消失不打扰我的机会有多大？”

Sherlock认真考虑了这个问题。“哦，我得说……如果你把所有的因素考虑进去，你成功的可能性……”

“你猜怎么着？我不想知道，”Irene讽刺地打断他。“你无聊了。那关我什么事？”

“做点什么！”Sherlock要求，撅起嘴，完全让人联想起二十多年前的那个小男孩。

Irene冷冷地盯着他。“那样在过去可能看起来很可爱……现在看起来只是可笑。”

但当Sherlock只是重重叹了口气，就这么坐着让Irene平静地做她的记账工作，她让步了，至少一点点。

“是不是因为Watson医生今天还没来所以让你无聊了？”

“可能稍稍有点吧，”Sherlock承认，专心地检查他的指甲。

“老天爷，”Irene喊道，挥了挥她的手。“这个男人比起干你还有其他事要做。实际上你每隔一天都可以见到他！”

 “好像这就够了似的……”Sherlock低声抱怨。

Irene摇了摇头，咕哝着一些类似“贪得无厌”的话。接着她大声道：“那么找个新的爱好！不要再来烦我打扰我的工作！”

“爱好？”Sherlock从检查指甲的状态中抬起头。“比如？”

“我怎么知道？”Irene激动地大喊。“填字游戏，数独，集邮，编织花边桌布……”

Sherlock嘲弄地哼了一声。“就像……”

Irene忍无可忍。“好吧，”她怒气冲冲地道。“你无聊？好吧。那你可以帮我做这该死的账务工作。我的税务顾问这周结束时就需要一切。”她站起来，绕过书桌，走向门。

“你去哪儿？”Sherlock问，听起来很愤怒。

“购物。”

“我怎么办？”

“你啊，我亲爱的男孩，为我理平这些账簿。”Irene给了他一个如蜜般甜美的微笑。“立刻！”

“但我不能！”Sherlock抗议。

Irene恼怒地叹了一口气，双手叉腰。“你肯定在那些精英大学里学过一点了。”

“当然，”Sherlock承认，即使有点勉强。“经济学还有一点点法律学，自然哲学，一些物理学和化学还有……”

“那你就太合适了！”Irene得意洋洋地叫道。“经济学！这对我来说够了。你会找出任何你不知道的东西的。你是那么聪明的一个男孩。你IQ是多少来着？”随着那些话语落下，她走出了办公室，留下一个困惑和愤怒的Sherlock，眼带怒色地瞪着Irene桌上的文件。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

尽管他们两人的血液测试都是阴性，但John还是继续拒绝给Sherlock精液。这是他用来吸引和调教他——引诱他但却永远不会给他的东西。

这是他们两人之间的游戏，不是局中之人，会认为这样做残忍且不必要，但对于他们两个来说却是十分激起他们的性趣。

Sherlock一般被允许含着John软软的阴茎，用他的嘴唇和舌头抚弄，直到它硬起来。每次，Sherlock希望他能继续，但只在John抽出来，握着他的阴茎对着Sherlock的脸，用手撸着直到第一滴液体流出龟头，然后Sherlock才会在某些时候被允许用舌头舔那流出来的精液。

这真是一场纯粹的折磨，但Sherlock爱这种时刻的每分每秒。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

对Sherlock来说时间和空间都失去了意义。

他闭着眼在欲望与疼痛的海洋中沉浮，只能堪堪维持两者的平衡。乳头上的压力和阴囊上的拉扯最终势均力敌，而Sherlock不打算改变任何东西。他过滤掉一切直到他只包括身体、感觉和迷蒙。

“Sherlock？”

干扰。嘈杂。Sherlock紧紧闭着眼睛抵抗。

 “Sherlock，你听见了吗？”

坚决。几乎担心。Sherlock想要叹气，但那可能会破坏平衡。所以他没有。

“Sherlock！听见了就点头。”

绝妙，John。绝妙。

“Sherlock……看着我。现在！”

一个直接的命令。糟糕。

Sherlock睁开眼睛。他能看到的只有对着床的墙。他应该知道John不会那么容易放过他。他尽可能地倾斜他的头，导致他的阴囊同时增加了拉扯和刺痛。而此时，乳头的灼痛也减轻了一些。

那儿——John终于出现在了他的视野里。当然，John坐在他面前的床上，仍然穿着衣服，但明显的肿胀了阻断了他昂贵的裤子的缝线。蓝色的眼睛里闪现着确确实实的隐忧。Sherlock眨了一次眼睛。一切都很好——我很好。

“那就好，”John回应着Sherlock的眨眼，残忍地微笑起来。

Sherlock一会儿后才意识到为什么，当他感觉到一根手指沿着他僵硬的阴茎底部轻柔的划过。Sherlock低沉呻吟着仰起头，在感受到乳头突然飙升的刺痛时就后悔了。喘着粗气，Sherlock试图重新建立胸部和生殖器之间的平衡，但他完全不能。他怒视着对面的墙，诅咒着John的创造力竟让他陷入了如此美妙的境地。

Sherlock站在John舒服坐着的床前。他一丝不挂，双手伸过头顶，从John安置在天花板上的钩子里垂下的绳子连接着铐住他的宽宽的皮革手铐。绳子足够松，让Sherlock能不用把所有的重量都放在铐住的手腕上，也让他可能解脱自己——如果加上一点点努力的话——应该必然是会发生的。

他的脚踝同样铐着皮革脚铐。尽管它们是连在一个分腿器上。他阴囊的刺痛来自于一个厚橡胶的覆盖物——也叫做蛋蛋束缚器（Parachute），John把它卡在他的睾丸上，就像一个斗篷包裹着它们。三条链子连在束缚器上，John绑在链子上的绳子，把Sherlock大腿之间束缚着睾丸的束缚器向后扯着，越过他的背，落在他的右肩上，末端的绳结紧紧地被咬在他的齿间。

一旦他把头向前，睾丸上的拉扯感就变得剧烈，而排列在束缚器上小的，圆形的按扣更加狠狠地压着柔软、敏感的组织，尽管疼痛，但依然让Sherlock的大脑爆发一阵愉悦的内啡肽。

束缚器会使Sherlock爽上几个小时，但John还没决定就这样算了。

很快除了束缚器以外John又在Sherlock胸上夹上了两个乳夹，Sherlock大声喘息了起来。

“有点紧？”John问。Sherlock不自觉地点了点头，而这让他的下身一阵疼痛。随着一声嘶哑的哭喊，他放开了牙间的绳子，而性奋占了上风。

“好吧，Sherlock，”John严厉地说。“我打算这样：我会在乳夹上系一根绳子，你把两根绳子都用牙咬着。所以乳夹要有点紧，否则你五分钟后就会把它们扯掉了。”

Sherlock明白。这就像荡秋千。在性奋和痛苦间摇摆。如果他向前

弯下他的头，那么会减轻他乳头但加大他睾丸上的痛苦。如果他仰起头……这小小的想法让他的膝盖一阵虚软，而他感到他的勃起又变硬了一点。

“然后呢？”他沙哑地问。

“没有然后，”John愉快地解释。“如果你受不了了可以随时放开绳子。”

“你打什么主意？”Sherlock问。

John站得离Sherlock很近，近得他都能感觉到后者身体的热度和奔腾的性欲。

“我会给你一个高潮，我向你保证……”John在他耳边沉声道，让Sherlock期待地颤抖。“但只在你咬着两根绳子的时候。我甚至可以给它们打个结，让你咬得容易些。”

“如果我放开了绳子？”Sherlock低声回问。

“那么……”John后退了几步仔细看了看面前无助的男人。“那么我解开你然后离开。”

“没有高潮吗？”Sherlock问，只是想确认一下。

“没有高潮，”John带着一个触及Sherlock要害的残忍笑容说道。“至少一个星期。同意么？”

“好吧，”Sherlock沙哑地说，徒劳地舔着他的嘴唇试图滋润它们。不久后，他发现两根绳子的末端在他嘴里，而他紧咬着牙齿好像生命都系在上面。

自那以后，他一直被困在一种炼狱——在天堂和地狱之间来回摆动——而疼痛从未如此难以忍受，他想过放弃，但愉悦感从不足以达到一个高潮。而且这样一个不忠的协议，本身就让人痛苦至极。

John一度轻柔地刺激他几乎疼痛和肿胀的阴茎，给他自慰，但总算在Sherlock身体僵硬，高潮即将来临前停止。

在某种程度上，Sherlock试图调整一切，但除了成功听了John的命令看着他以外什么都没搞成。

“Sherlock，Sherlock，Sherlock……”John温和地轻斥。“我该拿你怎么办？”他轻轻地拍了拍Sherlock的勃起，龟头上的第一滴前液已经清晰可见。“你要毁了Adler小姐的地毯了。”

Sherlock真的关心不了了。指尖在他龟头摩擦的感觉非常棒。他闭上眼睛，集中着下身升腾的欲望，并且希望John这次会信守诺言。但突然间，手指都消失了，取而代之的是John的气息淡淡地拂过他湿滑炙热的老二。Sherlock颤栗。气息越来越近，然后是……然后是某个湿润平滑的东西舔上他的龟头……

Sherlock震惊地猛然睁大了眼睛。他不敢向下看。可能么？可能是John——John！正用舌头舔着他的勃起？把他舔干净？一遍又一遍？

Sherlock全身颤抖。他知道在这样的情况下他很快就会高潮。胸部和睾丸的疼痛仍在，但却只会鼓动他的欲望。与此同时，他知道——如果他歪过脑袋看着John……Sherlock呻吟……看着John吸他的阴茎……Sherlock的牙齿更加咬紧绳子……他睾丸上的拉力会更加巨大而将结束任何一丝高潮。

Sherlock奋力忍耐。汗水顺着他的背和太阳穴流下。膝盖颤抖，下身震动，但他仍用剩余的意志力阻止向前推动他的臀部。

从来没有……John从来没有用舌头爱抚Sherlock的阴茎。从来没有！而且他可能永远不会再做一次。他应该错过看一看的机会吗？如果他看了，他能控制自己并且继续咬住绳子吗？那样做值得吗？另一方面……禁欲一周的威胁仍然笼罩着他，而他确信John会采取适当的措施以确保惩罚实施。

Sherlock冷热交替地颤抖了一下。舌头还在舔舐他的龟头。无情地。然后……然后Sherlock第一次感觉到干燥，柔软的皮肤。一个吻落在他抽动的勃起上，半途中吻变得湿热，轻柔的舌头又缠了上来。

Sherlock坚定地咬了下绳子然后歪了歪他的脑袋。

睾丸上剧烈的疼痛增加，正如预料到的那样，而这使他紧紧闭着眼。他大喘着气，无法再睁开眼睛直到适应，并且拉扯和灼痛也变成了一个闷闷的刺痛为止。

他的视线对上了John深邃的蓝眼睛，现在几乎因性欲而变得幽深，而John红润的嘴唇，正湿润得闪闪发光。

“终于，”John调笑地道。“我怕你不感兴趣。”随着这句话，他又吻了吻Sherlock的阴茎，然后再次用他的嘴吞没了它。

Sherlock整个身体扭动，他第一次感受到另一个男人的嘴。又湿又热又紧……难怪每个人都那么痴迷口交……这不是说Sherlock以前就没有感受过，但没有人真的用他们的嘴带给Sherlock性快感——而这肯定是他从来不期望从John这儿得到的。

John的嘴和舌头还有双唇的感觉简直不可思议，Sherlock越来越性奋，但他仍然忍耐着，挣扎着解脱，不知道他是否应该真的……是否可以……

嘴唇放开了Sherlock坚硬的肉棒一会儿，但在他落入绝望的深渊之前，John对着他的腹部轻声道：“没关系，”然后他又被温暖，摩擦，湿润包围。所有被拦阻的欲望尖叫着倾泻而出，一波波震颤似乎永无休止。绳子从他的齿间脱离，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落，他在John的嘴里高潮了。

他甚至都没有注意到他整个身体都在颤抖，直到John站在他面前，一只胳膊环绕着他而另一只疯狂地摩擦自己从裤子里解放出来的的勃起。当John热烫的精液喷洒在他的大腿和腹部，Sherlock的膝盖最终发软，他无力的手指再也抓不住头顶上的绳子，一下子沉入了手铐里。然而，John立刻再次扶起他，减轻了他手腕上的压力，并打开了皮革手铐。

他让他小心翼翼地躺在床上，移除了分腿器。然后仔细地从Sherlock过度刺激的身体上拿下乳夹和束缚器。Sherlock仍然因为每一个接触而瑟缩，而当血液回流到他饱受虐待的身体部位，他的反应好像再次经历痛苦。但实际上，这或多或少是神经肌肉的反射。他的大脑——仍然因高潮的余波而迷蒙——没有注意任何事。

一旦确保血液在Sherlock的身体里正常地流动，他覆上了他，然后他躺在他的身边，饥渴地吻着他。

Sherlock品尝着John舌头上自己的精液，而一波新的性欲震颤穿过他的身体。他很困惑……他希望他成为他们之中第一个尝到满口精液的人……他为此等待了数周——而现在？现在他几乎感到有点——被骗了，John才是那个人——John……他从来没有期望他……

“没什么好哭的，”John轻声地低语，用拇指擦拭着Sherlock脸颊上的眼泪。“你是最好的。最最好的。”他用双臂拥着他，吻着残余的泪水。“非凡的。你曾是……你是……非凡的。”

Sherlock看着他，他的眼睛睁大。想告诉他他如何……如何不可思议……如何压倒一切……如何使人困惑……如何不似其他的男人……但他为了John咽下的眼泪，让他哽咽难言，平生第一次，他明白了幸福地哭出来也是有可能的。

John是第一个在许多方面触动Sherlock的人。而Sherlock对此很快乐。非常快乐。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“你的税务顾问是个笨蛋。”当早晨Irene踏入办公室的时候，Sherlock告诉了她这个毁灭性的消息。但却发现她吃惊只是因为Sherlock已经坐在她布满粘合剂、发票和对账单的办公桌后面了。

“我不能相信，”她回答，吃了一惊。“他可是被高度推荐的呢。”她稍稍把头歪到一边。“而且他很贵。”

“我查了过去几年的记录，你付了明显比需要的更多的税。”

Irene沉默了一会儿，接着才生气地喊道。“那个小混账！”

Sherlock左边的嘴角翘起露出一个同情的微笑。这很罕见以致于Irene失去了冷静还用了这样一个粗俗的语言。

“我可以为你准备一封信给税务及海关总署……我认为后两项评估可以根据本期收益率修订，我能……”当Irene在他嘴上响亮的亲吻了一下时他没再能说下去。“你完全疯了吗？”他愤怒地大喊起来，用手背抹了抹嘴。“真恶心！”

“你真是非常有价值！”Irene欢呼，无视他的怒气。“我就知道你能行的。”

这马屁拍的让Sherlock平静了下来。

“我不得不通过几个解释性的卷宗来了解发生的事……但一旦你知道要找什么，可能是什么以及有多少回旋余地，那这些账务工作就真的是小孩子的把戏了。”

“我知道你玩得很愉快，”Irene微笑。“所有这些数字……”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“我认为你对于愉快的想法和我不太相符，”他轻蔑地评论。“但至少这事能让我打发时间。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

那天John很早就到了Adler小姐的会所，啥都没说就把Sherlock拉到了床上，而他现在正舒展地躺着任John缓慢地，集中力量地干着他。

John跪伏着，Sherlock的下半身趴在他的腿上。他的长腿大大分开，一左一右伸在床垫上John的身体两边。这个姿势不太能进得更深和更猛，于是他们加上了更多肉体上的摇晃，比如John用有力的双手托着Sherlock的臀部让他更紧得贴着自己。

Sherlock的勃起挤压着John的大腿，在太多的压力和太小的摩擦的地狱里来回摇摆。

为了得到更多的空气，Sherlock把头偏向了一侧，因为John坚持把他的手卡在了Sherlock的脖子上而不只是在床垫上支撑着他。这很不舒服，很难呼吸，但他却极其性奋，他瞬间想知道他高涨的性欲是否和氧气不足有关，而John是否想到了这一点。或者也许这奇怪、头晕的感觉来自于这么长时间以来，他的嘴比起呼吸却是更多地用于发出失控的呻吟这个事实。

“哦……哦……John……”

“继续把手放在脖子上我能看见的地方，”John沙哑地命令，试着更深地推进Sherlock。操——他想射……这样一个情色的体位，想要快速的高潮是不切实际的。他瞥了一眼手表，没多少时间了，他不得不想想该做点什么。

“啊——就像那样，是的，就像那样……求你……再多一点……再深一点……”Sherlock呻吟。

“你也可以努点力，”John轻斥他，用一只手拍打着他的屁股。Sherlock猛地绷紧了肌肉。一声尖锐的，充满欲望的喊叫溢出了他丰满的嘴唇。

“Oh, yeah,”Sherlock包裹着他的勃起的肌肉在拍打下猛然绷紧，而这让John喘息不已。“很好，”John低吼着，他的声音充满了炙热。“再来。”他再次打了他。而那些肌肉再次挤压着他坚硬的老二。“嗯……就像那样。再来一次。绷紧你的肌肉……再来……嗯……再来……你真擅长这个……这个……嗯……啊……操！”

高潮如浓稠甜美的蜂蜜般流淌过John的身体。他缓缓地射进Sherlock的洞里，经过在一段似乎漫长的无穷无尽的时光，John才觉得他完全射空了。他清了清嗓子，拍拍Sherlock的屁股，把他从腿上推开，然后站了起来。

“好吧，现在几点了？”他问Sherlock，尽管他很清楚答案。

Sherlock躺在他身边，感觉到John射进去的东西流出他身体，然后转过身难以置信地盯着John。

“什么？！”

根本没有理睬他的抗议，John故意看了看手表然后穿上了内裤。

“看看时间。该走了。”他说，继续穿裤子。

Sherlock的眉毛不爽地耷拉下来。

“那我呢？！你没忘记什么吧？”

“哦——谢谢你提醒我，”John露出他最邪恶的鲨鱼般的笑容，拉上裤子的拉链。“直到我回来前都没有高潮。”

“什么？”

“有问题？”John冷冷地问。

“我应该说，”Sherlock怒吼。“这不公平！过去的几天我真的都表现的很好，而且我……”

“好？”John问，抬起一根眉毛。

Sherlock垂下了视线。“这还是……”他试探地说出这个词。“太坏了！”他终于在绝望中脱口而出。

John穿上外套整理领带。“谁在乎。”他无动于衷地说。

“该死的虐待狂！”Sherlock咬牙切齿，生气地怒视着他。

“谢谢你的赞美，”John说，走向门口。

“我不是那个意思！”Sherlock烦躁地在他身后喊道。

“我知道！”John回过头愉快地喊道，离开了。

Sherlock狠狠捶了床垫两拳表达自己无声的愤怒。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

然而仅仅在三个小时后，John就再次站在他留下Sherlock一个人的房间门外。不满和极度愤怒，John回忆道。这个想法使他微笑。他们早上的插曲对他也不足够，一想到Sherlock在床上坐立不安，沮丧，就升高了John的性欲。他调整了一下两腿间增长的勃起，然后没有敲门就走进了房间。

Sherlock真的还躺在床上，但John有点被他的外表分心了。他的前额布满汗水，眼神火热，脸颊通红。Sherlock生病了吗？下一秒流感的想法就跳了出来。

“你没打电话！”Sherlock以他惊人的精力和大声的责备来代替问候。

John抬起一根眉毛。“我想给你个惊喜。你看到我不高兴吗？”他缓缓道。

“非常高兴！”Sherlock迅速大喊。掀起了覆盖物而让John看到了他深红色，肿胀的阴茎。

“令人……印象深刻，”John断断续续地说，微微吃了一惊，但他迅速集中精神。“那我可以改变我流感的诊断了，事实是你憋得不行。”

Sherlock给了他一个困惑的注视。“流感？你到底怎么会想到流感的？”

“汗湿的额头，面颊潮红，目光呆滞，呼吸急促……”John走到床边列着症状。

“啊，”Sherlock发出一个理解的声音然后通过半开的眼睛凝视着他。“你呢？”从覆盖物下伸出一条修长、纤细的就像白蛇的腿，还有一只脚——令人惊讶的娇小——抵着John裤子上的隆起。“你这段时间也都在想我吗？”Sherlock继续愉快地扭着他的脚趾。

John的嘴保持一条直线，但他的眼睛在无意识抚摸着脚的时候闪闪发亮。

“你是一个好孩子吗？”

“相当好，”Sherlock回答，上下移动着用脚底挑逗John的双腿之间。

一丝渴望悄悄滑过John的脸。“你不会真的告诉我你一直让那东西硬了三个小时？这完全不健康……”

“阴茎异常勃起。我知道，”Sherlock厌烦地打断他。“不，这段时间里没有达到危险的程度。我不时的会让它冷静下来、”

“不时？”John稍稍靠近了一点那双罪恶的脚。事情开始变得有趣了。什么时候他开始发现脚交了？

Sherlock故意给了他一个顽皮的注视。“你知道……我一直玩它……一遍又一遍……直到我快要射了。然后我停下等着它再变软……然后我再用力摩擦它……”

“操！”John打断Sherlock冗长冷漠的叙述，尽管如此他发现在头脑里幻想这幅图景还是非常刺激。这个傻瓜在到达高潮的边缘以前手淫了多少次？在那一刻他把手拿下来会有多难？只是倒回床上，大喘着气，等着危险过去，这样他就可以从头开始吗？

John艰难地吞咽了一下然后轻摇着头说，“总是离灾难只有一步之遥，是吗？”

“承认吧，对你来说今天早上也不够！”Sherlock说道。“还有承认你在那种情况下离开我是不对的！”某个东西故意在他脚下扭动，Sherlock咬着下唇——再清楚不过的——阻断了他渴望的叹息……除了他令人印象深刻的勃起显示了这一点之外。

“我也许——仅仅是也许——有一点点抱歉……在大约五分钟之前，”John沙哑道。“不会再更多了。”他后退了一步简短地说，“跪下。背朝着我。我想看你在你的手指上操自己。”

Sherlock给了他一个长久的，有力的注视，而他不知道该如何解读。

“这有点难，”Sherlock慢慢地说。“至少不是现在。”

“为什么？”John想知道。

没有直接回答，Sherlock摆出一个特定的姿势并大大分开他的腿，直到John可以辨认出一圈红色的橡胶——只可能只肛塞的底部——塞住了Sherlock的肛门。

“这就是为什么，”Sherlock说，越过肩膀看着John。

“你……什么时候？”John问，缺少了相当多他通常的自信。他没有预料到会看见Sherlock塞着肛塞的景象，性奋得都说不出话了。

“在你离开后马上，”Sherlock回答，确认着John隐秘的愿望。

一想到Sherlock是自愿带上肛塞的（老天，其他人总是怎样抱怨的……不，它太不舒服了）就足以激得John来第二轮了。但知道Sherlock这样做是为了让自己保持几小时性奋的状态，这使John的喉咙干燥。

而当他意识到他射出的东西——感谢肛塞——仍然在Sherlock的体内时，他觉得他的勃起抽动着并在内裤上留下了一块湿润的痕迹。

想要灌满Sherlock身体前后两个洞的迫切让John的血液燃烧起来。犹如发烧一般狂热无比，他解开了裤子拿出了坚硬的老二。

“到这儿来。肛塞留在里面……跪在我面前。”John除了喘息着吐出这些话语外啥也干不了，但他并不在乎。

但比起跟着John的指示摆出合适的姿势，Sherlock只是转过身难以置信地盯着他。

“不要只是站在那儿！”John厉声喝道。“过来这里，张大嘴巴，说‘啊……’”老天……他现在开始开这种愚蠢的医生玩笑了，John几乎绝望地想。这个难以忍受的小混蛋真是要把他逼疯。

Sherlock浅色的眼睛闪过一道奇异的光。“现在？我的意思是……像这样？”

 “你是要来含我的老二还是打算一直说下去？”John直接地问。

“哦……”Sherlock说，不似以往那般优雅而是挣扎着向John前进，然后立刻用舌尖在John的龟头上画圈。

在他上方，John呻吟着，Sherlock愉悦地闭上了眼睛。他仍然可以品尝到淡淡的麝香味还有John沐浴露的味道，但很快……他的头被粗鲁地扯向后面，而Sherlock发出了一个充满欲望的呻吟。

“不准……不准玩游戏，”John努力地喘息着。“只是打开你的嘴。下一次你可以……想玩多久时间……就玩多久时间。”

Sherlock顺从地张开了他的嘴，随着一声叹息，John在他的嘴唇间推了推坚硬的阴茎然后开始狠狠地操他的嘴和喉咙，而Sherlock完全没有异议。当这种粗鲁的对待结束时他才刚开始觉得享受呢。带着些许失望，Sherlock短暂地停顿了一下，他舌头上的龟头几乎肿胀成了不可能的样子，然后……第一发！苦、酸、John的味道！

Sherlock舔了舔然后咽了下去，想要尽可能长时间地品尝它，但当John高潮的时候，他从那张渴望的嘴里抽了出来然后把最后几滴涂在Sherlock的嘴唇和下巴上。Sherlock试着用舌头尽可能多地舔到它们，但John阻止了他。

“别管，”他喘着气命令。“背向后躺好。抬起膝盖……分开双腿。”

颤抖的手指抓住肛塞的底部扭动着把它抽出了Sherlock的体内。Sherlock觉得他的肌肉空虚地收紧，然后一些温暖和粘粘的东西从他体内流出。他寻找着John的眼睛，等待指示，希望能解脱。但John却仿佛被催眠般地盯着Sherlock的双腿之间。当他终于抬起眼对上Sherlock的视线时，里面充满了狂野不羁——以及离奇的平静——瞬间夺走了Sherlock的呼吸。

“我的，”John声音低哑，手指环住Sherlock坚硬的老二。

John的目光一直跳动着，看着那些白浊因Sherlock身体的每一次抽动而流下他的脸。以这种方式占有他的玩伴，将他们标记为他的财产，打上他的印记，从来没有让他如此性奋。当Sherlock伴随着解放的呜咽声很快的在John的手上射出来时，John饥渴的目光再一次看向了那具被使用过度的，被玷污的身体。

汗水和精液在苍白的肌肤上闪着光，因性欲而面色潮红，而且尽管很恶心，但对他来说Sherlock在过去与他共度的那些时光中从来没有看起来那么的美丽和完美。

“你非常漂亮，”John静静地说，希望Sherlock不会听到，因为他知道Sherlock仍然难以接受对他外貌的赞美。事实上，他恨听到这个。但John不得不大声说出来，否则这些话可能会使他的胸膛爆炸。

Sherlock没有显示任何他听到的迹象，但是他的内心正欢喜不已。很长一段时间以来的第一次，他认为这可能是事实。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_在Sherlock_ _还小的时候，他没有介意他的舅舅和舅妈揉着他的头发评论他漂亮的脸蛋。只是他过早地意识到了他的哥哥可不这么想，即使他没有表现出来。所以当部分亲戚说着说着就变成拥抱和阿谀奉承之时Sherlock_ _就表现得轻浮和不耐烦，为了不让Mycroft_ _不喜欢他——至少不是因为这个原因。_

_有段时间确实也进行得很不错的，但随着表亲相继长大并决定喜欢Sherlock_ _深色的卷发和浅色的眼睛时，Mycroft_ _就没有另一个原因来板着脸了。_

_整个情况是Sherlock_ _压力的来源。尤其是他不明白为什么没有人欣赏Mycroft_ _的外表和姿势，而且还因为他不是特别喜欢被他的那些表亲异乎寻常地宠爱。他们更像是Mycroft_ _那个时代的人。_

_暗暗地，Sherlock_ _怀疑如果这些触摸和爱抚来自Todd_ _表哥，他不会就这么粗鲁地拒绝。无论Mycroft_ _给他摆多少张臭脸。但Todd_ _表哥眼里只有女佣，所以Sherlock_ _没再细想这个问题。_

_父亲死后——并且在某个时候Sherlock_ _终于放弃了取悦Mycroft_ _的所有希望——Sherlock_ _突然变得自负。也许是由于青春期或者渴望在某个Mycroft_ _不擅长的领域胜过他（尽管Sherlock_ _暗暗哀叹他哥哥失去了雀斑而非常希望自己有一些）——根据完全明确、客观的事实。_

_Mycroft_ _的头发早在二十岁的时候就变少了，这样一个可悲的事情让他总是贪心地看着Sherlock_ _一头完美的卷发。Sherlock_ _没有无视事实，而这给了他某种恶意的快乐让他在镜子前花上几个小时，用梳子和刷子打理他的头发，直到以一种凌乱的完美状态贴合他瘦削的脸庞。_

_一副强健的体格和对甜食的偏爱是Mycroft_ _第二个致命弱点，而对此，Sherlock_ _只要能打击就打击——并且带着快乐。_

_一旦他注意到Mycroft_ _开始另一个减肥疗程并且不吃任何甜点的时候，Sherlock_ _总是吃第二或第三块。尽管他甚至不怎么喜欢甜食。但他能吃多少就吃多少。他仍然成长的身体和新陈代谢确保他不会因此能量过剩。_

_也是在这段时间里，Sherlock_ _开始穿色彩引人注目，紧身的，突显体型的衬衫和裤子。看起来除了Mycroft_ _以外所有的姑表兄弟都同意他这样穿，而这让后者愤恨。或至少Sherlock_ _希望他如此。_

_Mycroft_ _总是穿着色调柔和的西装三件套。他借口是为了工作和从政的野心的需要。但Sherlock_ _知道的更多。马甲和表链隐藏了这儿那儿的几磅肉，剪裁良好的裤子和外套很有型，增加了Mycroft_ _的威严甚至一些容易接近的魅力。_

_但是站在穿着奢华服饰炫耀般的Sherlock_ _旁边，Mycroft_ _只不过是一只灰色的老鼠。Sherlock_ _假装沉浸在赞美里并且充分享受着他哥哥的关注。_

_这样的事情一直持续着直到那天Sherlock_ _在大学图书馆里听到了一段对话。对话揭示了比尊重更多的东西。它给了Sherlock_ _一个全新的审视自己的视角，某些他甚至从未考虑过的东西显露了出来：他的同学发现他不吸引人。_

_原来，曾经对他说过的一切都是一个谎言。漂亮的赞美只是空话，为了让那些人得到他们真正想要的：不带任何附加条件的性满足。_

_当那天晚上Sherlock_ _站在镜子前，他再也看不到那天早上对他眨眼的那个身材高大、结实、年轻，有着苍白、细腻肌肤的年轻人了……相反，那个看回来的是个长得像颗豆芽菜般又高又瘦，肤色苍白，整天懒在沙发上的人。_

_羞耻和愤怒，他转身背对着镜子里的形象。_

_每个人都骗了他。每个人一定都对他撒了谎。不只是这里还有大学。每个人都骗他因为他们一定意识到了他的弱点：他渴望得到认可、表扬、还有大量的赞美。但是他们都想要完全不同的东西：性爱、家庭作业的答案、一个他父亲‘在’的回答，或者和表哥Sherlock_ _调情为了让她们的未婚夫嫉妒……_

_Sherlock_ _可以无限增加列表中的条目，但他更喜欢喝他一直藏在运动鞋之间的伏特加喝到醉昏头。_

_这一切都是谎言……他的整个人生，只有谎言。_

_这不会再发生在他身上了。他再也不会沉醉于那些华丽的语言……永远不会相信赤裸裸的阿谀奉承。_

_但是现在他不想再想了。现在他只想睡觉。睡觉并且……忘记他在其他人眼中是个怪人。_

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“你杀过多少人？”Sherlock问，用手指在John赤裸的胸膛上描绘着看不见的图案。

他们一起躺在床上，Sherlock趴着，为了让他被John用马鞭抽打的又红又痛的屁股舒服点——即使他十分享受疼痛的余波。他的头一半靠在John的肩上，他的手指在John的疤痕上画着圈。

“你用的是什么？刀？枪？或者是那些老一派黑手党的经典做法，灌水泥沉泰晤士河？”Sherlock继续坦率地问。他已经有一段时间想问John这个问题了，但时间从未像现在这般正确。不过Sherlock太好奇了！John手握生杀大权的想法造成他腹部一阵奇特的痒痒的感觉。

John突然在他身边僵住了，不自然的僵硬。Sherlock抬起头看着他，但John已经推开了他，离开了床。

“John？”Sherlock问。他感觉不好。“怎么了？”

“我要走了。”John捡起他丢下的衣服穿上。整段时间里他都背对着Sherlock。

“那么……”Sherlock眉毛间出现一道褶皱。“哦……”他慢慢开始意识到也许刚才不是问这个特别问题的时机。“不好？”他不确定地问。

“有点不好。”John回过头给了他一个微小，勉强的笑容。“你意识的有点晚了。”

恐惧牢牢地摄住了Sherlock。John要离开。John要离开他。他会回来吗？或者是他轻率的问题毁了一切？他当然毁了一切！还会有什么！毕竟，他会如此知名就是因为他总是毁掉一切。他疯狂地到处找话说——一些会让John留下来的话。

“John……我……”对不起。他想说，但他的嘴唇拒绝形成单词。

“不要……”离开——他的声带也罢工了。

“回……”来——话语在他喉咙里滞住了。

“你会回来吗？”他终于说出口了。他的声音听起来很干涩。他在一开始的时候问过John同样的问题。那时候非常简单的就问出口了。为什么那时候能？因为那时候没怎么放在心上？那现在呢？Sherlock不是很确定。

当Sherlock说出这话的时候John的手已经放在门把上了。它们听起来像一个溺水的人在他耳边的绝望的尖叫声。他摇了摇头，好像想把这想法甩掉。在床上怎么可能淹死人！然而，他还是犹豫了一下——再次转过身。只是为了确定Sherlock的脸在这样的情况下还是显示通常冷漠的、克制的表情。但当Sherlock意识到他走了很远的时候，John在苍白的脸上看到的不是通常的顺从和接受，而是忍耐的面具上的一丝裂缝，以及那之后的——赤裸裸的绝望和恐惧。

Sherlock看到了他的犹豫，不确定地低声道，“John？”

John真的得走了。离开这个房间。至于他多久后才会回来——他真的不想去想。但他没有抵抗那浅色眼睛中的恳求神色，对Sherlock镇静的姿态也毫无反抗力。他答应过自己——还有Sherlock——他绝不会没有理由的伤害他。如果他现在什么也不说就离开的话，Sherlock会受伤。John知道这点就和他知道天是蓝的草是绿的一样。

Sherlock的好奇心是否是一个充足的理由让他可以借由离开和沉默来惩罚他？John不太确定。他和Sherlock在一起的时光对他来说已经变成了一种避难方式。一个超脱现实的世界，在那儿他不是Watson医生，只是John。但Sherlock用问题破坏了这个虚构的世界，使得John不能再把此处看作他脑海中称为避难所的地方。Watson医生和John又合二为一了，感谢Sherlock的问题。

“我没有对做过的事情感到特别自豪，”John突然开口，说出这些话没有人比他自己更惊讶。“但这是所有事情的一部分。而且对我来说处理这些事通常都挺容易的，不管它们原本有多棘手。”

“我不在乎。”Sherlock回答，他的眼神炙热。

“我知道……”John直截了当地说。“我知道，然而，我不想谈这些事。明白了吗？”

“我不想……”Sherlock开口，但这不是John此时想从他那儿听到的话。

“你明白了吗？！”他严厉地重复。

Sherlock的眼睛瞪圆了。“是的，”他焦虑地说。

“很好，”John终止了谈话。“我会……打电话的。”

Sherlock点头，表情如此失落让John冲动的想要去吻他……向他保证一切都很好……他没有对他生气……从来不会生气……至少不会生气很长时间……

“我会打电话，”他坚定地重复。“我保证。”然后他离开了。

他只远远地走到楼梯上，随后他开始后悔匆忙留下Sherlock的决定。但他逼迫自己无视转身安抚Sherlock这一荒谬的冲动，反而继续前进。最好的事——或者也许甚至是正确的事——就是一开始不要和这个男人搅在一起。但现在顿悟已经为时已晚。他总是会回到Sherlock的怀抱。尽管他知道这个不可思议的小混蛋将继续做或者说些惹毛他的事——用他独特的方式，直接，坦率，天真的方式。也许这就是他牵动着John的魅力、吸引力的秘密？无论他说什么，从来都不是算计过的，或者至少不是有意伤害任何人的？这就其本身而言真是一个壮举，因为大部分Sherlock说的话都可能很伤人——或者至少会接近于伤人。

所以为什么John刚才的反应那么愤怒？当他离开妓院的时候，他不太确定了。

John甚至没有考虑过他的整个思路是基于Sherlock的怀抱总是在他想要的时候为他敞开这个事实。他从不认为Sherlock会拒绝他……他想当然的认为——只要John一直给他钱——他就永远不会这么做。对John来说，什么时候才会厌倦Sherlock更像是一个问题。目前，似乎不太可能，但John从以往痛苦的经验中得知，没人能永远绑住他。Sherlock不会有任何不同。尽管他希望能过了一段相当长的时间后才厌倦Sherlock，因为他现在十分享受他已经很长一段时间没享受过的生活了。

愉快地吹着口哨，他走向了他的车。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一天早上，John醒来，希望Sherlock在他身边，解决他遮盖物下的晨勃现象。

一天晚上，John坐在他的客厅里，想知道如果Sherlock在他旁边的沙发上，咬着他的耳垂……会是怎么个感觉，如果他无论何时只需要在想要他的时候叫他一声会是怎么样。

一天午餐时，他坐在桌子上吃三明治，想着和Sherlock坐在餐厅里，听着他古怪的言论可能会更有趣。

一天晚上，他清醒地躺在床上，听着房子里的寂静，觉得它随着时间的推移似乎变得越来越使人窒息。

烦恼和不安，他捶着枕头，然后把它翻过来试图找一个凉爽的地方。随时都能看到Sherlock的念头已经不能满足他。寻欢作乐总是要开车到妓院太麻烦了，然后他还必须决定是在那儿洗澡还是汗流浃背的一路开回去，独自站在淋浴下面，并且……

不。

毫无疑问，这种状态无法继续了。他是一个大忙人，他不想再浪费更多的宝贵时间来打理他的性生活。

他决定了。

他要把Sherlock带回家。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第二天早晨，当Mike正在跟他确认接下来几天的行程安排时，John问，“后天是什么？”

Mike快速地翻看记录，查看了日历，然后回答。“星期三……嗯……早上和要我们的委员会就市长选举一事聊聊……你会见到我们来自玻利维亚的联系人，中午到Le Chat Noir吃饭……下午……”

“好了，好了，”John粗鲁地打断了他。“换句话说我没个自己的时间。”

“嗯……如果你只是想挤出时间匆匆地……”Mike笑着回答，但在他一看见John的表情预示着暴风雨来临时他停止了。“星期五看起来好多了……我可以……”

但John没让他说完。

“听着，Mike，”他刻意忍耐着道。“我不在乎你如何使用手段搞定这些事，但我希望最迟到星期四我能有两个小时。”

Mike呻吟着。

“John——真的。我不能。只是没办法。”

John深深地，重重地吸了口气。“我确信我问的不是有没有这个办法，”他厉声宣布。“我给你一个命令，而我希望你遵循它。”

Mike快速瞥了一眼，他的朋友此时身上没带武器。“这些都是非常重要的会议、我承认过去几天事情像失控一般——但有时就是这样。你现在几乎每隔一天就和Sherlock在一起，已经八个星期了——自从你和他维持专一的关系以来……你昨天就在那儿花了三个小时。你为什么那么快又去那边呢？”

“这不关你的事。”

“我为什么还要问？John——我不可能为了让你可以更多地跟Sherlock鬼混就推掉你的整个行程。”

“我不想与Sherlock鬼混。”

“你不想？”

“不。”

“那你想做什么？”

“我想从Adler小姐那儿买下他。”

此声明一出，John享受着Mike整整一分钟都嘴巴眼睛大张地盯着他的满足感。

“你完全疯了吗？”Mike终于粗着声音道。“你想买一个男妓？”

“是的。”

“那你要把他放在哪里？”

“你说要把他放在哪里是什么意思？他会住在这里。”John平静地回答。“你永远不会看到我心情不好了。因为当我需要他的时候他就会一直在那儿。”

“这里，”Mike平板地重复。然后他摇了摇头，喊道。“你不能把一个男妓带进这幢房子！”

“你还记得两周前的会议吗？当我迟到了却不想告诉你为什么？而你想当然的就认为是因为啥下流事？”John具有挑战性地问道。

Mike勉强点了点头，他肯定要被给予一个无懈可击的论证……来证明他是对的了。

“我睡着了，”John说。“就这样。在我们做爱以后。睡得死死的。你知道这样开车来回要花我多少时间精力吗？我甚至考虑留一些衣服在那里，那我在会议期间想顺道拜访一下他的话就会有干净衣服穿。”他深吸了一口气。“而且在我开始把妓院当家之前……”

Mike摇了摇头。“John。需要更多的时间来思考这个问题。这家伙是一个男妓。他会榨干你的。就像一棵上好的摇钱树。”

“那又怎样？至少我供得起，”John有点苦涩地微笑着说。“你还记得Cedric吗？他花了我多少？或者那个瑞典模特Lars……老天——他简直花钱如流水！而他们每一个都没有Sherlock床上功夫好。这有啥不同的，你告诉我？他们都想要我的钱——但至少和Sherlock一开始就是金钱交易的。”

“你这样痴迷这个家伙是不健康的，”Mike最后一次尝试劝阻John的计划。

“我想要他。而我会得到他。”John固执地说。“而你会给我从某个地方弄出来两个小时。”

Mike举起双手投降。“好吧——按着你自己的方式去做吧。我就再次把不可能的变为可能，是吧？你会看到事情怎么发展的。你不会听我的。但是……当事情确实因这个Sherlock而砸了的时候……至少我可以说‘我告诉过你了吧？’”

“你想怎么做随你，不论我是否给你许可，”John平静地回答。“再给他预约一下我的裁缝……他需要一些漂亮的西装。”

“你看这就是我说的，”Mike叹息道。“他还没住你这儿呢，你就开始给他花钱了。而发展下去会怎么样当……”

“Mike…整个时间里他从未向我要任何东西。”

Mike看起来既惊讶又沉思。“从未？这真是……不寻常。不过也许他只是在等着，直到他钓到大鱼。”

“如果他是又怎样？”John冷冷地说。“至少这次我能让我花的钱有所值。而不是得到像什么‘今晚不行，我的屁股还因为昨天疼着呢。’的借口”

Mike叹了口气，着手梳理为了给John提供各种各样联系而记录的轮流交替的会议时间的日志。 过了一会儿，他抬起头，发现John盯着窗外，全陷入了沉思。

“John？”

John在转向他之前开口说了一句。“嗯？什么事？”

Mike不知道该如何描述他想问他朋友的问题。“John……如果你让Sherlock住在这里……我是说……”他内心踢了自己一脚然后坚定了些：“你不认为这可能让你的时间更好的运用起来然后找一个人……”

John笑得很苦涩。“你的意思是与其花那么多时间操Sherlock我还不如去找一个真正的男朋友？一段关系？”

Mike严肃地点头，而他眼里悲伤的表情让John很不舒服，于是他移开了目光。“Mike……我已经接受了我想要的在这个世界上根本不存在这个事实。而你也应该这么做。”

“我只是要你……你知道的…… ”Mike耸了耸肩。 “快乐。”

“快乐。”John讽刺地哼了一声。“我反正不会像你和Susan一样快乐。以你们两个为标准，Sherlock是我曾希望找到的第二件最好的事。至少他能满足我所有的生理需求。”

“性不是生活中的一切。”

“也许。但性是我在这样的生活中可以期待的一切。”John冷冷地说，强迫自己不要为他的房子里即将到来的不再安静的夜晚期待太多。

即使他不打算让Sherlock一直待在他的床上，黑暗中的某处还会有另一个人的呼吸。

“如果他打鼾，我要杀了他，”John短暂地想到，然后回忆起了另一个心跳贴着他耳朵的感觉……那个跳动的声音是让人多么的好入眠啊……简单地就让人去了……不知怎的，他的会面晚一点也值了。

但他最好不要告诉Mike。他不是会再次叫他看精神病专家或者就是说他不喜欢他痴迷Sherlock，因为后者切断了他任何可能的机会。

John翻了个白眼。Mike知道啥肛交的乐趣呢……或者一个人晚上在大房子里的孤独感受？

Lars


	17. 谈判

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于和大佬回家了~~

“进来，”Irene应道，手交叠着放在书桌上。她努力隐藏起Watson医生预约这时候到她这儿来的好奇心。她一半期待着他带着保镖出现，但他却是一个人进入她的办公室，并在身后关上了门。

“早上好，Watson先生，”她露出大大的，友好的笑容。“请……坐。”她优雅地挥挥手，示意他坐在她桌前的椅子上。他点点头，坐了下来。

他看起来不想先开口，所以Irene靠向了椅背，交叠起双腿，把手轻松地放在了椅子的扶手上。

“我该怎样感谢你的来访？”她用一种乐于助人的语气开口道。

John Watson在他膝上交叠起双手，撅了一会儿嘴，然后也靠向椅背，说道。“我想帮你一个忙。”

Irene没预料到这个。“一个忙？给我？”她很快就控制住她的惊讶了。“你对我太好了，医生。”她用一种甜美，深沉的嗓音颤声道。“我做了什么让你这样关注我呢？”

“没什么，”John带着一种结冰般的友好笑容说道。

“没什么，”Irene平板地重复。眉间显出一道折痕。“Watson先生——你在打哑谜。我恐怕不明白……”

“我想让你长久的从关心Sherlock的状态中解脱出来，”John突然宣布。

“解脱？”她的怀疑已经产生了，虽然她做着一切努力不显示出来。当和Watson医生谈话时这样做可能很危险。“如果他没能取悦你，我肯定我们能找到其他方式处理好这个……”

John分开他的手，显示出不耐烦和不敢相信。“为什么每个人都想当然的认为我在谈论谋杀每当我……”他深吸了一口气。“我只是想提出一个交易。”

“交易？”Irene问。“但你已经有Sherlock的专属权，什么……”

“我想从你这儿把Sherlock买下来。”

“你想……什么？！”Irene脱口而出，一秒之后咬住了嘴唇。她的反应怎么能这么冒失？尽管这是一个相当惊人的声明。她很久以前就意识到Watson医生对Sherlock是迷恋至极，而且不会放弃他。她几乎指望着以某种形式的求婚作为快乐结局……但却是一个商业建议，而不是婚姻……这是意想不到的。不管如何——她是最后一个阻碍Sherlock幸福的人。

“我想为他赎身。”John平静地证实道。“你想要多少钱？”

“不，Watson先生……我不能……”Irene实际上只是想给John解释没啥需要赎的，Sherlock不属于他自己以外的任何人，但他没让她说完。

“多少钱，Adler小姐？”他用一种夸张的口气重申。“说出你的价格。我不能保证我不会试图和你讨价还价，但我认为你会发现我今天很慷慨。我也清楚地知道，Sherlock欠你的债务可能会推动价格上升。”

Irene的眼睛睁圆了。“债务？”她面无表情地问。“好吧，他告诉过你什么？”

John冷眼观察着她。“不多。他只提到过一次他欠你些东西。”John在他椅子上坐直身子，身体前倾。他的声音沉下变成一种威胁的耳语。“我知道我说这个非常欠考虑……但我想看到他自由不再受你掌控……不管成本。”

Irene放弃了试着纠正他。她不是那么自以为是地坚持要指出一个犯罪头子把事情搞错了。既然Watson医生要当冤大头，付很多钱，那她何乐而不为？

她说出了一个价格。John Watson的左眼皮稍微跳动了一下。然后他拿出支票簿。

当他写支票的时候，她向后靠着椅子，邪笑着像一只得到了金丝雀和奶油的猫。

“别那么阴沉，医生。笑一个我就在本周晚些时候把你介绍给新的哥伦比亚大使。这可能对你有用。”

“好像我需要你的帮助似的，”John讽刺地道，把填好的支票递给她。

她接过，看着那一串零厚脸皮地洋洋自得。这下海边的度假屋够钱付了。

“Sherlock一定很兴奋。”她对John微笑。

“他还不知道，”John站起来，道。

“你……你都没有问过他？”Irene目瞪口呆地说，眨着眼睛。“他甚至都不知道你……”

“没有，当然没有。我为什么要问？”John问，明显漠不关心。

“嗯，我……不知道……”Irene紧张地傻笑着。John困惑但仍然算计地看了她一眼。“所以他不知道你对他的计划是什么？不，当然不知道你对他的计划究竟是什么？我的意思是……你要把他带到哪儿？”

John再次愤怒的挥手。“为什么每个人都问我我要把他带哪儿？我当然要把他带回家。还有哪儿？一个地牢？一个闺房？看在上帝的份上……”

Irene意识到她问得太过了，赶紧用一个快速的微笑安抚John Watson。“那我相信你马上会告诉他这个好消息的。”她说。尽管她努力不显现她的真实感受，很明显，她强烈怀疑这对Sherlock来说是不是个好消息。“我会叫他来，请在这里稍等。”她突然站了起来。也许她可以让这事变得容易点儿如果她一个人先向Sherlock通个气的话……

“不——请……不要麻烦自己。只要告诉我在哪儿可以找到他，然后我……”John咬着嘴唇，似乎是尴尬了一会儿。“我要让他知道他该打包些什么。”

Irene不得不为这样的声明投降了。警告Sherlock会发生什么是不太可能的了。鉴于此，她真的不想和黑手党老大吵起来。她告诉了他去Sherlock公寓的路，然后他谢了她。

“那么……祝你好运。”她的声音明显带着怀疑，但却只是让John困惑地皱眉。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John终于站在Sherlock公寓的门前，闭上了眼睛，想象了一会儿Sherlock会有的欢喜和感激。一个美好的，温暖的感觉弥漫在他身上，平静了他腹部稍稍的神经震颤。这都已经过去两天了，这种感觉时强时弱——却在听完Adler小姐带着怀疑的声音后明显有增无减。

他重重地敲了敲门，然后没等到应声就打开了。他向前走了一步，下一步就僵住了，仿佛在地上扎下了根。

John不知道他期待些什么，但肯定不是这样。

书打开着摊在桌子和椅子上，烟灰缸满溢，空气混浊，成堆的衣服扔在地板上，窗台上一盆挂掉的植物。而混乱的中心是：Sherlock。Sherlock，穿着条纹的睡裤和长款T恤，盘腿坐着床上，膝盖上放着笔记本。Sherlock，脸颊上的胡子看上去两天没刮了，眼睛恐惧地张大，看起来不可思议的年轻——不像是John几个月前第一次见到的那个世故的男妓。

一个惊人的高昂声音‘John？’听起来不太像是Sherlock正常的，深沉的男中音，终于让他回过神来。

“你抽烟？”这是John想到的第一件事。

“我试图停止。”Sherlock的申辩来得如此迅速听起来像是精于此道了。

“这里看着真不错，”John干巴巴地评价道，然后他想起他为什么来这儿，突兀地命令道：“收拾你的东西。我们走。”越早离开Sherlock的猪圈越好。

但没有扑上来快乐地抱着John的脖子，Sherlock依然盘坐在他的床上，用怀疑的眼神看着John。

“去哪儿？”他语带冷酷的问。

这个问题把John难住了。说起来，Sherlock完全有权利知道他现在要住哪儿。也许他只是太惊讶了无法公然地表达他的快乐。

John清了清喉咙。“我家，当然，我的房子。我刚为你赎了身。”他解释说，等着爆发的喜悦……但几分钟后，仍然没有出现。

Sherlock给了他一个评估的注视然后转回他面前的笔记本电脑。

“不，”他直截了当地说。

“很好，那么……”John顿住。他如此肯定Sherlock此刻张嘴说的会是‘好的’，但他真的只是听到……

“什么？！”John喊道，怀疑自己听错了。“不？但是……”

Sherlock好像慢动作般的抬起头看向他，John陷入了沉默。又来了——这个年轻男人体内他所欣赏的那种毫不畏惧的气势。但为什么总是出现在最合适的时候？为什么这个傻瓜不是只附和他就行了，即使他并不是真的欣喜若狂？

“‘不’的哪一部分你不明白？”Sherlock冷冰冰地问道。“无论如何，你没有打电话。你没有等我让你进来。你只是出现在这里，想着你可以心血来潮地买卖我，随心所欲地命令我，你有没有考虑过哪怕片刻，来问问我关于整个事情的意见？！”他镇定地承受着John的凝视。“这可能让你没那么难堪，你觉得呢？”Sherlock深吸了一口气，他的下唇开始颤抖。根据他咬着嘴唇的样子看来，他冷冷的姿态有点动摇了，而他也知道这一点。“你可能要取消所有你对我的安排和协议。不用麻烦了。只要说出你需要的然后从Irene那儿拿回你的钱。我不会阻止你。”

John哑口无言地听完整番大道理。当Sherlock显然是说完了的时候，他脱口而出：“他们到底啥时候给你的大脑里灌了这一堆屎？这他妈的到底怎么回事？我要为你赎身，你给我说这么一通？三天前你还完全正常！”

Sherlock挑战地抬起他的下巴，但尽管他态度好斗，但John看到了他浅色眼睛里闪闪发亮的水光。

John闭着眼睛，用拇指和食指捏着鼻梁，努力保持镇静。然后他再次睁开眼睛，直直地看向Sherlock。Sherlock的下唇一直在发抖，脸色苍白。他甚至不能看着John。他转过头，把笔记本电脑移开。

“你……你敢开始哭试试！”John喊道，烦躁不安。“我和你说话的时候看着我。看着我——看着我的脸！——告诉我你不想和我一起走。”John现在可应付不了眼泪……他的自制力岌岌可危。如果他先看到了Sherlock脸颊上滚落的眼泪，他会扑上去然后扒光他身上的每一件衣服。到底为什么眼泪要有一个激起他性欲的效果？

Sherlock，摇了摇头，没有看出John内心的挣扎。他仍然没有看着John。

“我不能，”他轻声说着，声音颤抖。“我不能。天啊，我希望我能！”他大喊着，头垂得更低。

“你——你不能？”John压住困惑。“你当然可以！你不明白我的话吗？我和Adler小姐都谈好了。你自由了。所有这一切……”John的视线游荡在房间里，无法找到合适的词。“你想你就可以离开这一切，”他说。“任何时候。”他等了一会儿，当Sherlock没有回应时，他不安地问道，“你在哭吗？你需要一块手帕吗？”他把一块带花押的手帕从外套口袋里掏出来，有些尴尬地递给Sherlock。

“不，”Sherlock哽咽着说，John叹了口气。

不知怎的这事儿没有按他计划的……或者预期的方式进行。他看了看手表，Mike从行程里挤出来的宝贵的两小时只剩下四十分钟了。他走到未整理床铺边然后轻轻地坐了下去。

Sherlock终于抬起了头。他的眼睛潮红，但他没有哭。

John继续递给他手帕。“给你。”

Sherlock看着手帕好像它会咬他，但最终他收下了。

“为什么你还在这里？”他问。声音听起来几乎很生气。

“我不会离开你，”John平静地说。“我买了你，你属于我。”

“我会认为那是一个谣言，”Sherlock笑着哼了一声，听起来不太快乐。

John耸了耸肩。“我能说什么呢？Adler小姐没有任何抱怨的就收了我的钱。”

Sherlock眼睛眯起。“哦是嘛？她拿了？”John点了点头。“她带你去了干洗店。”

John抬起一根眉毛。“她做了那又怎样？”他宣布。“事实是，她让你走，而我不明白你为什么还不打包你的行李！”

Sherlock坚定地承受着John的凝视，深吸一口气，然后就像对一个小孩儿般对他说道：“因为……我……不能。”

“Sherlock……”John双手揉着他的脸。“我告诉你：一切都谈好了。而且当我说一切的时候，我指的就是一切。我告诉她，她应该把你的债务加到价钱里。她做了。我不知道是多少——或者你到底欠她什么——而我不在乎……但如果还有什么事，那么告诉我。如果她还攥着你什么把柄……告诉我，我保证让它消失。”

Sherlock吸着下唇，疲惫地摇了摇头。“我不欠Irene任何钱，”他说，看到John大大的惊讶。“你认为我……而我从来没有纠正你。”他深吸了一口气，然后给了John一个温柔但刺痛人心的注视。“我欠她的东西不是你也不是我能报答的。我欠她我的一生。”

“你的一生？”

Sherlock又一次深呼吸。John认识到这是他给自己打气的方式。当Sherlock再次开口，他的声音处于一种坚硬的，无机质的边缘，尽管他直视John，但他的目光却好像一片空茫。

“我住在街上，John。为了忍受这种生活我吸毒。我吸放进我嘴里的任何东西任何人来为我的嗜好买单。我的生活跌入低谷。”他停顿了一下，再次咬住下唇，然后继续，声音柔和了点：“我不在乎。我活不过明年冬天……但我也不在乎那个。然后……然后Irene找到了我接收了我。她……救了我。这听起来很老套吧。”Sherlock在手指间揉搓着John的手帕，然后放在大腿上抚平，只是为了再次揉皱它。

John不知道说什么好。他折磨着他的大脑想要找出有关于Sherlock过去一部分的一些线索，但显然他几个月前送出的调查的答案是不完整的……当然大学的最后一天和他买了Sherlock贞操的这天时间之间是有个大洞，但John没有考虑过一个吸毒上瘾无家可归的人可能藏在那里。他惭愧地承认，他根本没有想过那些任他支配的文件——包括警方报告，会有什么不足的地方。

他用全新的眼光看着Sherlock。Sherlock还有什么没对他说的？而他真的想知道吗？不过有一件事，他想立刻知道。

“她把你捡起来然后接收你？就像这样？”John轻轻地问。

“是的，她……”

“她认识你，”John推论。

Sherlock沉默，但他低下了头。

“是的，”几分钟后，他终于承认了。

“这意味着……她从来没有强迫你做任何事吗？”John进一步探问。

“什么？”Sherlock的头猛地抬起。“哦，不……”他说，大笑着好像这样的想法完全荒谬。“我在这儿是完全自愿的，Irene不会有能力迫使我做任何事。甚至也说服不了我。”

John的想法像嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂般在他脑海里乱转。在几分钟内几乎所有他认为他知道的关于Sherlock的事都发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“所以……拍卖也是你的主意？”

Sherlock迟疑地耸了耸肩，看起来像一个尴尬的表示。“我能说什么……我无聊，我想为我的护理费贡献点儿。”

“你是……你想……”John震惊地低声喃喃，张大着嘴盯着Sherlock几秒。然后他发出一声短促，愤怒的笑声。“你还真是与众不同。”他摇了摇头，然后再次阴沉地道。“你为什么还待在这里？我的意思是，如果她没有任何掌控你的东西，你为什么还在这里？为什么？”

这种更放松的情绪消失的就和来的一样快。Sherlock在手指间绞着John的手帕。

“出于和我住在街上同样的原因，也因为这个原因我不能和你走。”Sherlock闷闷地回答。

John舔着上唇沉思，然后注意到了Sherlock的手，又忙着再次抚平手帕了。

“但是……你确实是想要和我走的吧？”

Sherlock慢慢闭上眼睛。“天啊，是的，”他勉强掩饰着悲伤低声道，然后再次以一种所有事都解决了的样子抬高下巴。当他再次睁开眼睛看着John时，又是以一种总是让John迷惑不解的平静，顺从的姿态接受了。“John，这样做是没有意义的。就请，走吧……不要再折磨我了。”他平板的脸上没有显现出一丝内心的波涛汹涌，背叛他的只有轻微颤抖的声音。

“不，”John坚定地说。“不——Sherlock……无论有什么……无论你在害怕什么，无论谁在威胁你……你不认为我可能是保护你的最好人选吗？”

一个悲伤的，不相信的笑容掠过Sherlock的嘴唇。

“Sherlock，你不能指望我相信你认为这妓院——没有不尊重Adler小姐的意思——这妓院可以一直保护你的安全吧？”

Sherlock歪歪头，张开嘴好像要说什么，但却又突然闭上。他的眼睛眯起，默默地观察了John几分钟。John几乎能看到Sherlock大脑中转动的齿轮，但是它们移动地很缓慢——异常缓慢。

犹豫着，Sherlock再次张开嘴，这次John小小地点头鼓励他。

“我在这里能匿名，”Sherlock说，仍然歪着脑袋思考。John保持沉默，等待着，在看起来似乎无穷无尽的等待后，Sherlock重新开口。“如果我去……和你住的话，危险将会改变。”这个观点似乎让他困惑了，他踌躇了一会儿。“我的意思是：有人和你一起住的话它最终会出现的。从那一刻起，它很快就会出现。直到传出你到底将谁带回家的流言，而这……正是我不惜一切代价避免的。我到现在为止都相当成功。”他重重叹了口气。“没人会关心妓院里的一些老男妓。但犯罪头子的新乐趣呢？”他的目光定定地看着John。“告诉我我错了。”

“我不能，”John承认。“人们会对你感兴趣。但是……那没关系！你和我在一起是安全的。房子也很安全。没有人。绝对没有人，不先经过检查就被允许进入我的房子。财产处于保护和监视的状态下。我雇了一整个军队的保镖。你真的认为我这样的人会没有自己的敌人吗？”John笑得很苦涩。

Sherlock皱眉。“你总是独自来这儿，没有……”他的目光游移到门口，好像期待着看到一个全副武装的守卫站在后面。他隐隐红了脸，然后转身看向John。

John和善地耸了耸肩。“我能说什么呢？我是个白痴，总是心血来潮——任何人都可以告诉你这点。”他戏剧性的停顿了一下。“我比任何我敌人的枪法都要更快更准。但是为了确认，你不得不调查一下墓地，”他带着玩世不恭的笑容总结，那笑容离苦涩只有一步之遥。“Sherlock，给我一个名字。只要名字，我保证你永远不会……”

Sherlock第一次抵着John的手捏着他的手指。“我恐怕那甚至超出你的势力。并不是说你的势力不大……”一段思考后，他补充道。

沉思着，John用拇指抚摸着Sherlock的手背。“Sherlock……我不知道我最后一次在另一个人面前显示这样的耐心是什么时候了。可能从来没有……”他用空闲的手抬起了Sherlock的下巴，深深望进他的眼睛里。“最后说一次，Sherlock。收拾你的东西，然后跟我走。”

当Sherlock充满疑问且静静地回看他时，John拉近了他们之间的距离，然后轻柔地吻在他柔软，漂亮的嘴唇上。他感觉到的Sherlock的叹息远比他听到的要多，然后他稍稍撤了回来。

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛然后闭上。“好吧。我和你走。”他看起来不是很开心，更像是一个打了败仗的将军。但接着他挺直了背再度睁开了眼睛，定定地凝视着John。“我和你走。但有两个条件。”他坚定地说。

正当John要为自己的说服力祝贺时，Sherlock成功的用这样一句话引发了他的失控。

“条件？我不认为你有这个权利。你认为你是谁，敢和我谈条件？你毫无疑问是我遇到过的最傲慢的，最苍白的，最无礼的小混蛋……”一个深吻——他都没看到预兆——就这样堵住了他的爆发。

Sherlock的舌头贪婪地滑进他的嘴里，纠缠着他的舌头，只在吮吸着他下唇的时候撤回。他们喘着粗气吻了一会儿，然后才分开。

“因为我不仅是无礼的，也是你生命中曾遇到过的或者永远不会再遇到的最火辣的混蛋。”Sherlock沉声道，直接坐到John的两腿之间舔了舔他的耳垂。Sherlock瞬息万变的动作和完全无羞耻的行为从来都能成功地激起John的性欲。这一次也不例外——在他知道发生了什么之前，他感觉到Sherlock的手指已经穿过他裤子的面料刺激着他半硬的老二了。

“我应该因为这个打你的屁股！”John吸着气，当Sherlock轻咬着他的脖子，唤醒他下身第一波充满欲望的刺痛的时候。“好吧。两个条件。我听着，”在他完全因情欲的冲击忘记自己，做出一些他没有更多时间做的——或稍后他一定会后悔的事之前，他弃械投降了。

随着一个细小但自鸣得意的微笑，Sherlock放开了他。“第一：一旦我踏进你的房子，我不会再离开。不为任何事情，无论是什么事情。”

John想了一会儿，但除了看到一些偏执，他没觉得有啥不好的。“好吧。”他同意道。

“第二：你永远不会问我为什么躲，或者在躲谁。”Sherlock总结道。

“我的天，我们在哪儿？lohengrin？”John爆发了。“永远不问？”他难以置信地摇了摇头。“这太扯了！Sherlock——我可以帮你。”

“不。你不能。”Sherlock重复，既就事论事又坚持。“即使是你。”

John怀疑地咬住脸颊内侧，然后扬起胳膊。“好吧，好吧！如果这是你希望的话……”他深吸了一口气。“同意。”

“很好，”Sherlock满意地说，挥挥手像是结束了一场对乞求者的接见。“现在离开。你明天可以来接我。我要打包了。”

John后来证明他会顺从地离开Sherlock仅是限于他能和Sherlock谈话的四十分钟已经用完了这个事实。

John走后，Sherlock彻底失去勇气地盯着那扇紧闭的门。

为什么他说‘好？’

Sherlock恨自己这么软弱，屈服于诱惑——尽管他知道这会怎样，十有八九，以灾难结束。

他的手自动地捂上了嘴，手指阻隔了那些溢出喉咙的，半哭半笑的声音。

他要和John在同一屋檐下生活了！John如此想要他，想要得要把他带回家！

但如果他被那个不想让他找到的人找到，还怎么可能满足他和John一起生活这个最深、最隐秘的渴望，并且忍受他最糟糕噩梦里潜伏的威胁？

“你在哭吗？”John的声音回荡在他脑海里。他露出一个颤抖的笑容，用手背擦过眼睛。此时他才想起他手里还拿着手帕。他的表情变得放松，变得柔软。

也许他生命中也会得到一次幸运，而他的恐惧只会变成他用想象力虚构出来的。

他坚强地摇了摇头，内心为变成如此一个多愁善感的傻瓜狠狠踢了自己一下。

Sherlock Sigerson会幸运？是哦。也许地球还是平的呢！


	18. 变化

“我仍然认为你应该让Irene把钱还给你，”当John握住门把为他开门的时候他说道。

“我说第五遍，Sherlock，随它去！我们部分同意了的，而且不管怎么说这不关你的事。它仍然是我的钱，我可以用它来做我想做的事！”他跟着Sherlock进入门厅。

Sherlock几步后就停了下来，看着玄关令人印象深刻的蜿蜒楼梯和挑高天花板上悬挂的吊灯。John加入了他，跟随着他的视线。

“暴发户，夸张，庸俗，我知道。”John耸耸肩，笑着承认。“但是没有其他办法让足够的光线进入这个通风良好的大厅……至少太阳落山的时候，”他补充，挥舞着手指向那扇大的落地窗。现在是早上，那强烈的春季太阳射出的几乎刺眼的光线穿过明亮的玻璃，落在黑白大理石瓷砖铺成的地板上，反射出几乎致盲的强烈炫光。

一句话也没说，Sherlock吸收着这个富丽堂皇的地方所带来的影响，他静默的视线在房间里游荡。奇怪的是，这房子和他父亲的很相似。虽然福尔摩斯庄园对Sherlock来说从来不是一个爱的天堂，但它没有像这儿——John的家一般——了无生气地迎接Sherlock。

尽管是阳光明媚的春天，他却颤抖了。

“你忘记了引人注目和不恰当，”Sherlock说，点头示意着吊灯，John大笑。

一个穿着庄重但整洁漂亮深色西装的男子突然出现在他们面前，接过了John胳膊上搭着的，因温暖的气温而脱下的大衣。这件外套之后被装进了正门旁的衣柜里。整个过程都在沉默中进行，让Sherlock推断出John已经很好地指示过他的员工没必要进行亲切友好的交谈了。

而这再次让Sherlock想知道John到底是怎么看他的……鉴于他有多经常脑子管不住嘴……或者确切地说：有多经常因一时冲动从而破坏了他自我保护的本能。

开车载他们的司机跟在他们后面进入大厅，喘着粗气把Sherlock的行李放下。到后来还是搞出了三个手提箱……大部分是书，还有一些其他杂七杂八的玩意儿。他带的衣服很少，现在这是一个让他很高兴的决定。牛仔裤和T恤似乎并不适合这个环境。至少John今天没必要为他的外表感到羞耻，当Sherlock穿着Irene为了庆祝John成为他常规客户而为他买的昂贵的西装的时候。

另一方面，他没系领带，并且解开了衬衫上面前两个扣子。全房子里的人都已经知道他们的当家带回来了一个男妓，他没必要故作矜持，不妨随意一点儿。

“Watson先生吗？我稍后会把行李带上楼，”年轻男人以温和的语气说道。John只是点了点头。

男人带着第一个箱子上了楼，再次留下John和Sherlock。

“你家里有多少员工？”Sherlock忍不住问，即使他记得John讨厌被称为‘先生。’

“足够了，”John直率地回答。“来吧，我带你去看房子。”

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John领着Sherlock参观房子。一楼主要由几个负责主要业务和交际的房间组成。有一个宽敞，多功能的大厅，一个同样尺寸壮观的餐厅，和John也同样尺寸不小的办公室。

踏进办公室的时候Sherlock无法掩饰他的好奇心。他一直都绞紧着背在后面的手现在不安地移动了……滑过柔软的皮革座椅，触摸书桌的光滑桌面，抚摸着无数书本的书脊……这才发现一些东西。

“这些都是道具！”Sherlock喊道，抽出整排上面一本封面粘在一起的假书。

John被逗乐似的轻笑。“你是第一个注意到的。当然这些都是道具。没有人能读那么多。这些在这儿的书——”他示意着他办公桌后的书架。“——只有这里的是唯一真实的。技术文献。”

“技术文献？”Sherlock抬起一根眉毛，把假书放回原来的位置。

“来自其他国家的一些……法律纲要，”John笑着解释道。“一些关于商法的书。一些关于税收的……一些化学和医学的……你懂。通常的。”

Sherlock失望地检查一排排的书，没有去注意。

“真正的书在楼上……在那儿你可以阅读任何你喜欢的书，”John告诉他。“但是在这里……这里没有你会想要读的。”

Sherlock眉毛上扬，好像不明白为什么。

“无不想要你窥探我的办公室，”John坚定地说。“无论我是否在这里。当我在这里，我要工作而且不想被打扰。当我不在这里，你也没必要在这里。”他等了一会儿，但当Sherlock继续有点迷惑的看着他时，John撅起了嘴。“我不想看到你在这里。无论什么情况。明白了吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock顺从地道。但即使承诺过，他知道他也永远遵守不了。

John领着Sherlock走出办公室走上了通往二楼蜿蜒的楼梯。

“厨房和服务区在哪儿？”他们走了一半时Sherlock问道。“还有员工住在哪里？”

“那些你都不需要操心，”John不屑地回答，不过他停下了指向一扇在门厅尽头的暗色的门。“那就是仆人专用，”他为后两字打上了一个看不见的引号。“厨房、洗衣房、食品储存室等都在楼下。还有几个房间和寓所在楼上，可以由一个单独的入口进入。”

“所有员工都住这儿？”Sherlock问，惊愕地睁大眼睛看着John。

“不，当然不是。他们中的大多数人都有自己的家，和家人住一起。但任何人想的话都可以住这里。尽管他们不需要。”John把脑袋从一边歪到一边，好像在修饰他的回答。“除了厨师。吃饭对我很重要所以她住在这儿。”

“为什么厨师特别？”

现在轮到John呆愣了。“因为我有时在晚上很晚或午夜的时候仍然很饿，或者开始变得很饿，”他带着调皮的笑容解释说，就好像这是世界上最明显的事情。

Sherlock决定不提如果是这种情况，John自己也可以煎蛋卷或做三明治。

“还有其他的人住这里吗？除了厨师以外？”

“是的，园丁和一个女佣。我的保镖不住这儿，虽然其中一个总是睡在这里，”John解释，继续上楼。“有时候是Bridges，司机。取决于这是否是漫长的一天和我是否明早第一件事就是需要他。”

Sherlock跟着John走完剩下的部分。

二楼有更多的私人地区。包括一个宽敞的有着两个沙发，两把椅子，一个壁炉和一个环绕着四把椅子的圆形餐桌的居住区。那儿还一台大电视和一组昂贵的音响系统。书架占满了两堵墙。

Sherlock慢慢地环视了一下四周，感受着房间的大气豪华，然后愉快地注意到房子余下的了无生气没有渗入这个空间。这儿是John确实生活的地方。

“这些是真的书吗？”Sherlock问，腼腆地微笑着，手指仔细地滑过书架。有着褪色金字的皮革封边书和用旧了的平装书并排排列着。

“是的，这些是真的，”John微笑着说。“你可以自由地使用它们——就像你可以自由地使用这房子里的任何东西一样。”

Sherlock心不在焉地听着，似乎被随机选择阅读John积累的读物深深吸引。神秘学，大型画册，城市指南，但也有陀思妥耶夫斯基，医学教科书，莎士比亚的一些作品，以及……

“童话故事？德语和意大利语的？”当Sherlock从书架上取下这两卷并翻看时，惊讶和热情充满了他的声音。

“是啊……”John尴尬地挠着后颈。“我一度开始学习这两种语言，而且我想……如果从童话故事入手的话会容易些。”他摇了摇头。“我最终意识到我没有时间，所以放弃了。太糟了，实际上……我和这两国都有可以赚钱的业务。这将会是一个优势……但你又能做什么？”他耸了耸肩。“翻译人员也需要谋生，至少我不懂可以问，在餐馆里也看得懂菜单。我永远不会在意大利或者德国迷路，或者饿死。但现在别管这些书了。来吧，我带你参观其余部分。”

Sherlock把书放回架子上，有点失望。John甚至没有问他是否知道任何外国语言，或者书里写了些什么。但John带他来这儿不是因为他的智慧。Sherlock把这个小插曲连同其他所有不愉快的记忆一起推到大脑的角落里，但苦涩依然存在。

John接着带Sherlock参观了他的卧室，鉴于John的性取向，它看起来令人震惊的普通。乏味的带图案的灰蓝墙纸，大窗户，四柱大床（尽管没有顶篷和帷幔），一个大的全身镜，两把扶手椅，一张小桌子，一个放着两个中国花瓶——Sherlock想知道它们是不是真的——的低矮壁橱，以及一个连人都能装进去的大衣柜。Sherlock短暂地推测了下为什么John需要如此巨大的一个衣柜来装他的五件黑色高领毛衣，但想必他拥有比Sherlock目前为止见他穿过的更多的衣服。

一切都非常干净整洁，并且流露着独特的，通常只存在于非常昂贵的酒店套房的无人情味的气氛。

“洗手间要穿过大厅。有点不方便，但以前的房子所有者希望那样。也许我要重建……”John沉思。

Sherlock没有看到他的行李箱，他开始明白他会有自己的房间。因此，他对John的下一句话毫无准备。

“正如我所说的——这是我的房间，”John说。“你会偶尔在这里过夜，但并不是所有时候。我更喜欢一个人睡。我为你准备了最大的客房。”

Sherlock非常僵硬地站着John旁边，他的手再次在身后绞紧了。“如果……”他开口，咬着下唇，然后才继续。“如果你在夜午需要——想要我，”他迅速纠正自己。在今天John有意无意地告诉他的一切之后，John不需要任何人。也许，除了他的厨师。

一个扩大的，邪恶的笑容掠过John的嘴唇。“别担心。我会有办法让你知道的。”

“当然，”Sherlock回答。他发现了John床头柜上的电话了。自然，这样的家庭都有一个内部通讯系统。John分配给Sherlock的房间里很可能也有一个。奇怪的是，他从未在他生活中感觉到如此刻一般的廉价。他在这儿真的只不过是一个私人的，随叫随到的男妓吗？除此之外John对他都不作他想？

“聪明的男孩，”John称赞他，他的眼睛闪亮。他的目光跟随着Sherlock，所以他知道Sherlock看见了电话并了解了它的意义。“那我带你去看你的房间。”

他们沿着大厅经过几个房间，Sherlock推测那应该是其他目前未使用的客房。

John终于打开了另一扇门，推开，挥手示意Sherlock先进入。

这是一个带凸窗的拐角房间，窗子下面有一个内嵌的，半人高的长凳。其余两面墙上的窗户可以看到Sherlock已经在其他房间瞥见过的，并为之惊叹的花园。家具包括一张大床，一张带椅子的书桌，一个衣柜，和一张扶手椅。Sherlock的手提箱放在床的旁边。

“这以前被称为‘绿色空间’，”John解释道。他指了指柔和的绿色墙纸，不同绿色色调的抱枕、床罩，有白色与深绿色条纹的窗帘。“显然能看出为什么。”他停顿了一下，用舌头舔着嘴唇。“你喜欢吗？”

Sherlock更仔细地观察John。John舔嘴唇只有两个原因：不是紧张就是想要。John为什么要紧张？可能会是因为他真的不安而且想知道Sherlock在这儿是否会有家的感觉吗？Sherlock多天来的沉默融化了一点儿。伴随着决心，Sherlock吞下今天经历的所有大小失望，给了John一个微笑。

“是的，我喜欢他，”他轻声说，满足地看到John的眼睛亮了起来，而他几乎荒谬的怀疑——他到底是足够重要能让John担心他的住处——得到了确认。

“如果你需要其他什么……一张沙发，新窗帘……任何东西……只需要告诉我，会得到妥善处理的。”John话说的比以前多，但他说话的方式，太快太兴奋——对他太不寻常——见证了他持续的紧张。

“一切都很好，John。”

Sherlock走到凸窗边，半路上，他注意到了床头柜上的电话，这也证实了那个假设。他坐在长凳上，一条腿折在身下，另一条落在地板上。他望向窗外的花园，透过茂密的灌木丛的间隙，看到顶部围着铁丝网的高墙。他们几分钟前到过的车道也被高墙阻隔了，唯一的出路是一扇守着保安的牢固金属门。

“我所需的都有了。”然后Sherlock转过头看着John，而John毫无异议走向他。Sherlock仰起头，把嘴伸向John。他知道John对此难以抗拒，知道吻某个不得不弯腰相迎的人会多么激起John的性欲。是的，这是操纵——但他现在需要这个。需要John的吻。需要他的手指在他的头发里。需要他的气息喷在他的肌肤上。需要一些在所有这些变化后熟悉的东西。需要一种在这个比起他想承认的却带给他更多不安的，奇怪的环境里的温柔亲近。

John确实低下了他的头——像预期那样——但却在离Sherlock的嘴唇还有一丝距离时停止了。Sherlock感觉到了John身上的温暖，闻到了他呼吸中的咖啡味，感觉到John的手指抬起了他的下巴，而他的心跳如预期般的增加。

“在此之前，两件事……”John开口，并且——一如既往地施虐狂——让他的舌头模仿接吻般在几分之一秒内轻轻掠过Sherlock的嘴唇。“第一：禁止吸烟。你的床头柜里有尼古丁贴片。我从来不对尝起来像烟灰缸的人有接吻的兴趣，我也不打算从现在开始。”他的舌头再次逗弄般的在Sherlock的嘴唇上跳舞，尽管Sherlock已经张开了嘴发出柔软的呻吟。“第二：如果你让这个房间变成和你在Adler小姐那儿一样的猪圈，那么……”

“那么？”Sherlock戏弄般轻笑着吐出口气。

“那么我会确保你后悔，”John因Sherlock话语中的嘲讽而低声吼着。“我讲清楚了吗？”

“也许。我没注意，”Sherlock直言不讳。“当你离我只有一个吻的距离还让我等着的时候，你应该知道比起告诉我重要的事情做什么才是最好的。”

“不可思议的混蛋，”John轻斥他，然后终于在Sherlock张开，期待的嘴唇上落下一个深吻。

Sherlock手自动地落在了John的臀部，紧紧地，好像永远不会放手般抓着裤子的面料。他的嘴唇张得更大，在接吻中呻吟着。John的舌头深入了他的嘴，他轻轻地吸着，欢迎着，让它入侵，感觉着自己的心跳，John呼吸的加速，享受着温暖，唾液，享受着John，以及他的味道和气味，淡淡的火药，枪油，感觉着John在他头发里的手指，然后突然注意到他的裤子变得多么令人不舒服的紧绷。

‘John……’他在心中喊道。他想大声说出来，但他的嘴此刻太忙了，所以他很惊讶他如此清晰地听到了这个词，好像就是他说的一般。

John愤怒地低吼着结束了这个吻，但却呆站在原地。

“John？！”喊声再次在房子里响起，但这次听起来更接近。“John？该死的你在哪儿？！”

“这里！”John带着无声的叹息喊道，虽然他仍原地不动。“我在这里，Mike。”

Mike？Sherlock的心脏狂跳不止。Mike是谁？归根结底，John有一个……伴侣？他的嘴唇，刚刚还因情欲而滚烫，突然变得冰冷和麻木。但在Sherlock有机会问John之前，一个肥胖，戴着眼镜，双下巴的男人走了过来，但只站在了门口。Sherlock在混乱中眨了眨眼睛，这可不是他想象的可能陪在John身边的人。

“我就知道，”Mike说，算是打招呼，然后不太友好地走进。“你知道，我们得走了。我昨天提醒你三次关于这个会议的事了。所以不要开始说什么‘我忘记了’。”

“我没有忘记，”John愉快地回答。“Mike，这是Sherlock。Sherlock，这是Mike Stamford。我交情最久，最忠诚的朋友，不可或缺的顾问和得力助手。哦，还是个直男。”他带着大大的坏笑补充道。

Sherlock送了一口气，但当Mike只是简单地向他点点头时，Sherlock同样没说什么只是待在原地。他其实想站起来同Mike握手，但他在Mike眼睛和姿势中清晰地注意到的——既然他最初的恐慌消退了——不信任阻止了他。Sherlock对那个也非常熟悉，鉴于他从小就一直在接触它。叫Holmes的混蛋，出轨的结果，从来不被关注或者甚至尊重。虽然Sherlock希望——不，实际上是期待——和John同住能打破这一模式。但显然他错了。然而他不明白为什么John没有责备Mike。他没有注意到Mike的反对吗？或者更糟的：他注意到了，却不打算做任何事？Sherlock对那个观点不太确定。

“John……”Mike坚持，用食指轻轻敲着他的手表。“走吧。你可以在车里阅读我为你准备的文件。Bridges已经在车道上等着了。”

John稍稍直起了腰。“我就来，Mike。五分钟。好吗？”他的语带严厉，但他的微笑化解了其严重性。

Mike鼓起脸颊大声吐出一口气。“两！两分钟！一秒都不能多。如果你不在两分钟内下到车里，我就回来拽着你的耳朵把你拖出去，不管你在干什么。”没等回答，Mike转身离开了。

“Mike也住在这里？”这是Sherlock第一想问的事。

John爆出一声大笑。“不——天啊，不。他有一个妻子和自己的房子。否则我不会有片刻安宁。”John叹了口气。“他是好意。如果我没有他……我不知道我今天会在哪里。无论如何，他是那天晚上叫我去Adler小姐那儿的人。”

Sherlock不知道该对此做什么，或说什么。所以是Mike促使了John去妓院的吗？那为什么他看着他如此鄙视，近乎轻蔑？

“我今天晚上会回来，”John继续。“如果你需要任何东西，只要按铃然后会有人处理好的。”他用拇指示意了一下一个书桌边淡色的按钮。“每个房间都有一个这样的铃。也是以前房子的拥有者留下的。很实用。所以……”他弯下腰，给了Sherlock一个蜻蜓点水的吻。“晚上见。”John最后一次伸出手抚摸Sherlock的头发，然后他离开了，Sherlock独自一人——独自在这所没有John，看起来如此空荡的大房子里。

Sherlock在窗前的椅子上多坐了几秒，然后起身打开他的手提箱。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当Sherlock把箱子完全打开把整理好的东西全部拉出来时，至少房间里冷酷、单调的部分失了，看上去有了人气，也许更可以说是吸引人。

快速地瞥了一眼时钟，Sherlock知道午餐时间早已过了。尽管分类和整理让他很渴，但他还是若有所思地盯着墙上的按钮。他咬着下唇，过了一会儿他振作起来离开了房间。他沿着走廊走下楼梯，发现了一扇普通的门——据John所说——通向服务区和厨房，穿过它，他发现自己在一条排列着几扇门的灯火通明的走廊里。

Sherlock听了一会儿，听到了低语的声音。他更靠近地听了听，确定声音来自左边第一个门。他正了正肩膀，没做多想也没敲门就打开门走了进去。他一进入谈话就停止了，几双眼睛盯着他。反应从内疚到受惊到恼怒逐一变化。

他最先发现厨房。有四个人在这巨大的、铺满铬的空间里。把Sherlock的行李拿进房间的那个年轻人坐在一张桌子边削土豆，西装外系着条围裙。显然这里没人太在意关于职责的严格分工。一个一头灰发，穿着白色外套，五十岁左右，肯定是厨师的女人站在一个放着静静地冒着热气的水壶的炉子边。第二个女人，三十出头，穿着深色的及膝连衣裙和围裙，肯定是个女仆。唯一让Sherlock不太肯定其职能的是一个和John年纪相仿，留着一簇小胡子的男人。深色西装和领结代表他是某种管家。但John真的会如此花花公子范儿的以致于要去雇个管家吗？

一旦经过了第一波震惊，年轻男人对Sherlock不再感兴趣，厨师却展现出了好奇心。女仆期待地看着他，而管家的表情则表达了他的不赞同。

但这四个人都有个共同点——都带着傲慢。他们的态度很清楚地说：我们在这儿见多了像你这样的人来来去去……而当Watson先生忘记你名字后我们还会在这儿。

而这样的回答困扰着Sherlock。他不是John第一个带回家的人。他没什么特别的。他不是个先例。Sherlock都知道会怎样发展——鉴于过去痛苦的经验——带着令人不愉快的回味失望地离开。但弄清楚情况还是很好的，即使痛苦得让他喉咙肿胀难以吞咽。

既然没人问他有何需求，Sherlock决定主动采取行动。“你们好，我是Sherlock。但你们……可能已经知道了。”

“我们知道你。”管家带着鼻音说道，伴随着轻微法国口音。

轻蔑和暗示性的评论，加上既不叫他“先生”也不叫他“Sigerson先生”的事实，的确伤人，但Sherlock把那些感觉咽了下去。

“我想知道我能否有一杯水。”

“当然，”厨师回答。“Thomas很快会带给你。”她的视线扫过年轻男人，然后回答Sherlock身上。“如果你想要些吃的……我可以在十五分钟内给你准备些简餐。”

“我不饿，”Sherlock拒绝了这个提议。“我晚上和John一起吃。”他故意没有用“Watson先生”，为什么要用？每个人都知道他在John的生活中扮演什么角色——以及在他的床上。

“你可以打电话，”Thomas站起来说。

“让你跑上跑下四次？”Sherlock冷淡地评论。“不怎么有效率。”

Thomas的脸掠过一个有些尴尬的笑容。“无论你想要什么都可以随时打电话。Watson先生总是按铃，但我们这儿也有电话。下次直接拨22就行了。”

Sherlock点头。不过他无法迫使自己说出“谢谢”。

“Thomas，”管家厉声说。“回去工作。”Thomas微微欠身，通过另一扇门离开了房间。也许去拿水了。“如果没其他事了……”管家转过身疏离地对Sherlock说道。

“哦，是的，”Sherlock回答。“还有一件事。我没再我房间或浴室里看到任何灌肠剂，而我真的需要一些。务必保证至少拿两包在手上。”

管家的脸颊上泛起深深的红色。

“灌肠剂？”他粗着声道，他的口音变得更加明显。

“是的，你知道，”Sherlock十分淡定地解释。“来把里面洗干净。这对我和John真的很重要。还需要大批量的凡士林。不过你可以省掉安全套。我们不需要。”他假装歉意地看了女仆一眼。“未来你不得不更频繁地更换床单。我希望你能有专门处理精液的洗涤剂。如果没有，我可以给你推荐一款。”Sherlock最后环视了一眼聚集的人，只看到了哑口无言。随着安静的满意，Sherlock聚集剩余的骄傲昂然离开了厨房。

在回房间的路上，他意识到他跨越了一个无形的边界：他进入了厨房，入侵了一个他不该去的地方。

家庭员工都有他们自己的小团体而且一般都很捍卫尊严。但至少他现在对他需要应付的人更加熟悉了。从管家失礼的态度，至少眼睛里可以看出来的失礼态度来说，那样做是很有道理的。

尽管他确实想知道激怒管家是否明智。也许不……

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

“我错过了什么？”Thomas拎着一壶水跌跌撞撞地走回厨房，上气不接下气地问道。

管家猛地吸了口气。“我以前从来没有遇到过如此无礼的人……Stamford先生的顾虑完全正确！”他咆哮道。“令人震惊！完全令人震惊！那个……男妓！（putain）”

“哦，Jack，”厨师说，摇着头。“我不知道为什么当你被激怒的时候你的高卢人个性总跑出来。”

“第一百次，亲爱的Mabel，”管家发出愤怒的嘶声。“我的名字是Jacques！Jacques，不是Jack！”

“所以我错过了什么？”Thomas问，好像期待着一些可怕的事情。

“那……Sherlock……操（sacre），什么鬼名字！那个基佬（pede）太无耻了……”Jacques吼道。

“哦，Jacques，”女仆插嘴说。“有部分是你的错，你知道的。”

“你别管这事，Anthea！”Jacques训斥她。

“我不认为他多么糟糕，”Thomas说，耸了耸肩，在橱柜里寻找着玻璃杯。“至少他没让我上下楼跑四次。这就够了，不是吗？那家伙不支使人。”

Mabel拍了拍他的肩膀。“仅仅是因为他鼓励你的懒惰……”她低声道，接着表示了明确的反对。“他甚至都没有说请或者谢谢！”

“Thomas其实没那么懒……”Anthea指出。“至少他下楼来这里介绍了自己。上一个老板带回家的男人一百万年里都不会做这个。”

“哦，没错，太对了。”Mabel赞同。“他是我见过的最卑鄙的小人！谢天谢地，总算不用再见着他了。”

Jacques不满地摇了摇头。“这个人是并且永远会是个荡妇。（salop）我不明白为什么Watson先生总是看上这些……小白脸。”

“也许他们操起来很棒，”Thomas厚脸皮地笑道，然后匆匆离开去给Sherlock送水。

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

当那晚Sherlock和John共进晚餐时，空气中弥漫着一种奇怪的气氛。他们在John客厅的餐桌两旁相对而坐，谁都没说话。

John是个很爱吃的人（我好想翻译成吃货啊……但这太有违很大佬的气场了……），他一开始没有注意到Sherlock只是用叉子把食物弄进他盘子里，而不是放进嘴里。

但在他对此评论之前，Sherlock喃喃道：“四十二。”

“生命的意义，”John插话道。“你为什么说那话？”

（这里跟潮爷演的《银河系漫游指南》有关，影片末尾对那个有关生命、宇宙以及一切的答案就是42。其实我一直没明白那片子要说啥，主要是冲着潮爷去的……）

Sherlock抬起头，他的额头上隐约有皱纹浮现。“什么？”他问道。

“你刚才说四十二，”John回答说。

“我是在数盘子里的豌豆，”简洁的回答。“你认为是什么？”

John慢慢摇了摇头。“我以为是一个对Douglas Adams的文字的引用。”为了回答Sherlock疑问的注视，他补充道，“但我猜我错了。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，继续摆弄他的食物。

“你都没在吃，”John开口，屋子里不再只是充斥着Sherlock的叉子刮过瓷盘的金属声了。“你不喜欢吗？你可以下订任何你喜欢的。我不想让你挨饿。”

“我不是一个吃货，”Sherlock没做任何解释的开口，然后勉强叹息叹息着在食物边放下他的叉子。

他把双肘支在桌上，双手抵着下巴，身体前倾。他迷人的淡色眼睛冷静地盯着John，导致John在那闪着微光的虹膜和深不可测的瞳孔里迷失了一会儿。

然后Sherlock双唇分开，说道，“我到底想从我这里得到什么？”


	19. 期望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是要昨天发的，但不知怎么这章的翻译文档不见了……ORZ 所以只好重新翻译……苦逼啊……  
> 这周更新17-20~enjoy~

John困惑地看着他。“你说‘我想从你这儿得到什么’是什么意思？”

Sherlock大声叹息着把交叠的双手放在面前的桌子上。“我认为我是什么意思？”他反问。“我应该遵循什么规则吗？我应该塞着肛塞到处走吗？有任何仪式我应该表演的吗？我应该每天早晨七点溜进你的床上给你来一场口交，还是我应该裸着等在浴室当你回家后给你搓背？哪一种？！”Sherlock越说越激动，到最后一个问题时手都在空气中颤抖地挥舞了。

John看起来很懊恼。那些该死的问题，他一个都回答不上。所有这些想法都让人兴奋，但这不是他带Sherlock回来的原因。虽然他不十分确定自己为什么带他回来——而他现在在Sherlock盯着他的捉摸不定的表情下才意识到这一点。他带着嘴边的一丝决断以及眼里某些类似不确定的东西提出了疑问。而John完全摸不着头脑。

因此，他最终逃避回答。“让我们看看会是哪样。”其他人会毫无异议地接受黑手党老大这样的答案。但他应该知道这正是Sherlock不会做的事。

“这不是答案，”Sherlock怒道。

“Sherlock——我警告你，”John非常温柔地说。

片刻后，不满和厌恶，渴望和绝望掠过Sherlock的脸。但接着他就低下了头，瞥了旁边一眼。

“我不想让你失望，”他小声地咕哝，听起来如此沮丧，而John的愤怒也如快速的爆发般快速地消散了。“毕竟你在我身上花了很多钱。”

最后的声明有点像应对John的防御机制——像一个对真相的误导。不过，这仍是他首先回应的事。

“让我来担心钱的问题。我负担得起，”John生硬地说，把手臂放在桌子上。“至于让我失望……”他停顿了一下，斟酌着，然后才继续：“我从没想过我会这样说，而且我可能会后悔，但是……就做你自己。如果你这么做，我保证你永远不会让我失望。”

Sherlock疑惑地抬头看他。“做我自己？”他不知所措地问。“这对我从来没有好结果。”

敞开心扉——Sherlock可能甚至都没有意识到，如果他意识到的话他可能不会这样显示出来的——这深深触动了John，比他曾承认的还要深。

“那么……”我们会解决这个问题的。刚吐出了两个字John就察觉不妥，他及时吞下其余的句子，甚至把它从记忆里抹去。他清了清嗓子。“首先你在这里就够了，”他继续道。“其次如果不是太麻烦，当我回家时有一个微笑就很好。”

而这笑容立刻点亮了Sherlock的脸。

“我想我能做到，”他带着玩笑般的傲慢说道。“尽管这对我是一个巨大的牺牲。”

“哦，是这样啊？”John咧嘴一笑。他非常享受此刻的轻松气氛。紧绷和压力消失了，而John发现他还是很饿，于是他又挖了一勺土豆泥。

John注意到那淡色眼睛里的一抹沉思。

“所以我只要在这儿就够了是吗？”Sherlock狡黠地笑着问。“那这样的事……”他在桌子底下用一只脚蹬掉另一只脚的鞋子，然后用穿着袜子的脚摩擦John的脚踝和小腿。“……是不必要的吧？”

John被Sherlock的脚碰触的皮肤开始酥麻。这事他以前从来没经历过，但感觉很好。如果在公开场合——比如餐馆或类似的地方——可能会更加令人性奋，但绝对不会令人无趣。

John暗示性地翻开双腿，而Sherlock立刻心领神会地把他的脚滑上了John的腿。John裤子的面料因这一过程而皱起，摩擦着他的皮肤，美味地刺激着他的神经末梢。不过Sherlock的腿很长，他不得不后倾着身体，坐在椅子的边缘在他把脚越来越往上移向John的腿的时候。他稳稳地靠着桌沿，用脚趾摩挲着John的膝盖，然后继续朝着他的目标前进。

Sherlock透过袜子感觉到了John身体的热量，感觉到了John的欣然接受，感觉到了他的臀部朝椅子前方冲顶了一下，而一个坚硬炙热的隆起抵着他的脚心。围绕着两个人的沉默不再是不悦或者紧张，相反，却像是电压超载发出一阵阵火花。唯一的声音是Sherlock的呻吟和John沉重的呼吸。坚硬的勃起在Sherlock的脚心颤动，而他扭动脚趾进一步刺激John。

他们全都专注于彼此，以致于没能听见上楼的脚步声以及开门声。

有人清了清喉咙的声音像是Sherlock耳边的一声枪响，他瑟缩了一下，把脚从John的膝盖上移开，像一个被抓住淘气的学生一样端端正正地坐在椅子上。一这么做之后，他开始对自己着恼。

反观John却只是出现轻微有趣的表情，把餐巾铺在他大腿上。

“Jacques——我认为你进来之前应该先敲门。”

“是的，Watson先生，”管家冷漠地说，微微欠身。“我可以清理盘子了吗？一切都还满意吗？”

他询问的目光包括了Sherlock，但Sherlock知道他的观点并不重要。

“是的，非常好。替我谢谢Turner夫人，”John回答。“你不必清理，Sherlock还没吃完。”

“好的，”Jacques同意了。“你想要咖啡吗？”

“是的，请送两杯咖啡过来，”John要求，转向Sherlock，“Jacques能泡出法国以外最好的咖啡。这是我引诱他离开前雇主的原因之一。”

尽管Jacques如那种有教养的，高薪的仆人般所展现的上流社会方式接受了赞美，但仍能看出这对他意味着多少。

“我应该马上送来吗？”

“是的——一泡好就送来，”John说，Jacques退下了，再次单独留下两人。

Sherlock打量着John。“他见过更糟的事？”他问，点头示意门口。“他似乎并不特别害怕。”

John脸上出现了笑容。“没有。他没见过任何更糟的事，但也没见过任何更好的。他通常会敲门，当我……”John突然停下，每件瞬间闪过一道皱褶。“当我有一个朋友在这里。虽然起初他并不总是记得——但我只需要提醒他一次，这种事就不会再发生了。”片刻思考后，他补充，“他可能确实被吓到了，但他训练有素，不会表现出来。”

Sherlock暗暗怀疑Jacques是否真的忘了敲门当John和‘一个朋友’在这里的时候。他可能这么做来找出老板和什么样的男人鬼混。

但Sherlock却未把它宣之于口。

“你不需要因为我让他等，”Sherlock说。“我吃完了。”

“不，你没有，”Sherlock坚定地反驳，而Sherlock无法克制——他愉悦地颤抖了一下。

“我吃不下了。”Sherlock等着看John如何应对挑衅，他的心砰砰直跳。

John噘起了嘴。“吃不下？然而你还什么都没吃呢。”

“所以？”Sherlock反问，挑战似的抬高眉毛，交叠双臂。“你要对此做点什么？”

“喂你，”John迅速且平静地回答。

“精彩……打开机库，飞机来了，”Sherlock讽刺地说。

Sherlock深爱的恶魔笑容充分地布满John的脸。

“不完全是，”John站起来，用手指从盘子里挖了一点土豆泥，绕过桌子走向Sherlock。“我想得更多的是投喂。”

怀疑和性奋争相竞战Sherlock的上风。时间内John已经绕过了桌子。Sherlock的阴茎已经完全涨大，正疼痛地压着裤子的拉链。而另一方面，他的大脑却完全是另一个意见。

‘你以前从未从任何人的手上吃过东西——而你也不会从此开始！’他的心声告诫他。但之后John站在了他旁边，伸出了沾满土豆泥的手。Sherlock抬头看他——直直看进那双无情的，瞳孔张大的蓝眼睛中。

“吃，”John简短地说。

这一个字就足以让Sherlock的决心如风中之尘般消散。他顺从地弯腰迎向John的手，用舌头和嘴唇吃着土豆泥，并吞下。他不知道它尝起来像什么，也许是木屑，而他也不甚在意。他意识到的所有东西只有他的心跳以及勃起的抽动。

John还伸着手。

“舔干净，”他轻声命令，而Sherlock愉快地呻吟着遵循。

他细细地描绘着John的手掌，舔舐过每一根手指并用嘴唇吮吸，直到John呼吸增加，开始用两根手指干Sherlock的嘴。Sherlock歪了歪头张开嘴来适应另一根手指。

“贪婪……总是那么贪婪，”John低吼道，用三根手指压着Sherlock的舌头。

敲门声响起。John抽出了手指，Sherlock慢慢眨了眨眼睛，花了一点时间回神。Jacques没等邀请就在一会儿后进入了。John用餐巾平静地擦拭手指，然后扔到了Sherlock的盘子里。

“你现在可以收拾桌子了，Jacques，”他边说边走向沙发。他坐下交叠起双腿，显然要在他的员工面前隐藏起他的性奋。Sherlock的嘴角泛起一个带点恶意的笑容。所以John也受这种喂食的影响了。不是Sherlock一个人在唱独角戏。

“我在这儿喝咖啡，”John在管家把脏盘子堆在托盘上，只在桌上留下咖啡相关用品以及银餐具的时候说道。

“好的，”Jacques说，用熟练的手法倒满一个杯子，然后加入一点牛奶，把杯子放在John面前低矮的咖啡桌上。

Sherlock还坐在餐桌那——也是为了掩盖他引人注目的勃起——他看到一块美味的杏仁饼干被放在了John杯子旁的碟子里。他的目光瞥到装着剩余食物的银餐盘里，发现他的怀疑得到了证实。没有更多的饼干。另一个轻视——他预料到过，几乎预料到过，真的。但他不在乎。他不重视任何这样的自负的行为。真正让他在意的是，John——总是那么细心的一个人——对这样不平等的对待，是没注意到，还是注意到了却任其发生这个事实。

约困难地吞咽了一下。

这并不令人愉快，但他总是非常清楚比起生活在现实的无知里戳穿真相他将要面临什么。

Jacques再次接近桌子。很明显这让他挣扎不已，但他还是设法礼貌地问Sherlock，“你的咖啡要加什么？”

“清咖，两颗糖，”Sherlock回答。

一当Jacques为他倒好，John开口。

“谢谢你，Jacques。我不再需要你了。你可以去歇息了。”

Jacques点点头，说道，“晚安，Watson先生，”然后拿着用过的餐具离开了。

Sherlock想要站起来，但John阻止了他。“喝你的咖啡，”他平静地说，都没有从他的杯子上抬起头。“这真的很美味。”

Sherlock翻着白眼投降，快速地喝了一口。然后第二次，慢慢地品尝。第三次，他让余味在舌头上蔓延。这咖啡真是令人十分意外。热烫，劲大，芳香，奶油调配地十分和谐，而且只有一丝的苦味。

“很好，不是吗？”John的声音听起来，尽管Sherlock已经闭上了眼睛，他依然能在那些话语里听出愉快，灿烂的笑容。

“神品，”Sherlock发出满意的咕哝声。

“神品，嗯？”John假笑着说。“我猜你可能对我要给你的其他东西不敢兴趣。”Sherlock睁开眼睛，发现John幽深的视线落在他身上。“过来……”John命令。Sherlock遵从了。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

不到十五分钟后，Sherlock一丝不挂地跪在沙发坐垫上。他的腿分开，双手搭着靠背。他的屁股向后顶向John激烈的抽插，而他僵硬的老二陷入了沙发靠背和他们的动作之间。Sherlock舔着干燥的嘴唇。炙热肿胀的龟头短暂但却坚实地接触冰凉的沙发皮革让他既性奋又痛苦，并且希望能持续一段时间。

但John在这件事持续太久之前就发现了，并且进行了阻止。这引起了Sherlock的抗议和哀鸣，但John无视了它。他无情地抓住了Sherlock的臀部并且猛地拉远了他——让他远离任何额外刺激的可能性。

“恐怕我不能让你弄脏我的沙发，”John低吼，用手指抚摸着他凌乱的卷发，几乎温柔地滑下他的背。“至少现在不行……”

Sherlock感到无措，突然被夺去了下身的接触，他轻轻呻吟着，把前额靠着沙发上。

温柔的手指移到他的背，他的屁股，他的大腿——激起了他的欲望，而同时这种温柔也在折磨着他。他还是能感觉到John，感觉到他体内巨大和强烈的欲望，感到到他裤子的面料（他一如往常的衣冠整齐）贴着他的腿，但John完全止住了自己。Sherlock完全无法抑制一声可怜的呜咽。

“你可能是没有完全理解我要在这儿对你做什么吧？”

再一次——严厉但又有一丝戏谑的语调，用来让别人遵守命令，但这只让他的下半身更加充血挺立。

John的左手放开了颤抖的身体，取而代之摸向沙发的靠背。当他发现湿粘的痕迹时，一个邪恶的笑容出现在他的脸上。Sherlock短暂地抽搐——而这让John的勃起感觉非常美好——而Sherlock抬起头的样子告诉他Sherlock非常清楚他在做什么……而且可能也知道他的打算。

“这脏兮兮的是什么东西？”John冷静地问，潮湿的手指伸到Sherlock面前。“我不是告诉你不要弄脏我的沙发吗？”

“是的，你说了，”Sherlock低声说。

“控制。为什么你总是不能控制自己？”他说，表现得像对事实不满，不赞同地啧了一声。“舔干净，”他冷漠地命令，把两根脏污的手指移动到Sherlock可以够到的地方。

John立刻感到Sherlock温暖的口腔包裹住他的手指。

天啊——只要Sherlock想要他就能如此听话和温顺，几乎到达一种极致的地步了……甚至在之前，当Sherlock渴望的舌头舔干净他手指上的土豆泥的时候，他的性欲就被惊人的唤醒了。John实际上把迫使Sherlock臣服，唤醒他的顺从——也许还带点羞辱——来作为一种手段，但他不想因此而激起自己的性欲。

用这种特殊的方式穿透另一个身体带来一种奇特的亲密感——几乎比通常的性行为更为强烈。也许是因为手指更灵活，可以比阴茎更加游刃有余。

不过不管原因为何，这肯定是一个无与伦比以及极致刺激的感觉。牙齿轻轻擦过他的皮肤，玩笑般咬着他的肉，嘴唇紧紧包裹着他的手指贪婪地吮吸，舌头同时温柔而有力地舔过他的指缝，考验着他的触觉，导致他手上的一股令人愉快的酥麻传遍全身，让他颤栗不已。

他的拇指伸出，剩下的手指扣着Sherlock的下巴，稳着他的头。

他把两根手指更深地插进那柔软、温暖的嘴，同时把他的阴茎深入Sherlock的另一个洞中，发现那儿也同样温暖，同样迎合。

Sherlock弓起背，一连串的呻吟穿过John的指间，想要更多。他试图把臀部从John那儿撤回来并且再次操沙发的靠背，但John的手指伸在他嘴里而且扣住了他的下巴，另一只手抓住了他的臀部，让他无法移动。他只是John泄欲的玩具，他可以用任何他想的方式控制他。Sherlock的大腿颤抖，既是因为性奋也是因为他努力支撑着自己。他的心跳的又快又狠，导致血液急速地流窜过静脉，而他害怕会从胸口涌出来。他的大脑一片空白，他觉得被John填满……John……John……而他不想结束这种感觉。

他几乎要实现他的想法了，然而John的动作变得更加激烈和失控，他的喉咙深处发出低哑的声音，动作僵住，接着呻吟，缓慢而深刻地再次推进，一通猛烈的抽插，最后一切静止。伴随着一声释放和满足的叹息，John小心翼翼地从Sherlock体内抽了出来，同时也拔出了他嘴里的手指。

“不要……”Sherlock喘着气恳求，收缩着他的肌肉为了再多感受一会儿John坚硬的分身。“不要现在……”

“嘘……”John说，然后Sherlock感觉到两只手分开了他的臀瓣。

John贪婪地盯着充满凡士林，闪闪发亮，不断尝试完全闭紧的肛门。但在每次收缩肌肉之后，都会留下一个缩小的洞口，而少量的精液就会随着抽搐的节奏流出。

John用两根刚刚在Sherlock嘴里，仍然沾着他潮湿唾液的手指把精液抹在Sherlock苍白的皮肤上，然后把它们插进了穴口。他的手指毫不费力地就滑入了Sherlock，而另一个人发出低哑的声音评断着这一过程。而John用另一只手在Sherlock的屁股上鼓励地扇了一下。

“现在你可以了，”他同意了。

“什么？”Sherlock迷糊地问。“我可以什么了？”

John用舌头舔过上唇，露出一个狡诈的笑容。“操沙发的靠背，直到你射。”当Sherlock犹豫了太久的时候，John更严厉地说，“我等着呢。”

Sherlock立刻把他的身体压向柔软的皮革，无意识地叹了口气。当他炙热、坚硬的老二接触到冰凉的装饰，断断续续操着它时，感谢龟头上分泌的大量前液，向上滑动只有轻微的压力，然后他抽动的老二就陷入了靠背和他身体之间。

Sherlock咬着他的嘴唇， 低下了头。明明可以用手却仍然需要像一只动物般操一件家具令他感到十分羞耻。尽管几分钟前John如果让他做同样的事他会感到十分快乐。但现在……现在他觉得自己就像被展览，而且还不是用一种很好的方式。他觉得低贱，但是……

羞耻让Sherlock的脸变红，并且让他的性奋达到一个前所未有的水平。

当他屁他股里的手指开始扭转并且短促、深深地干他时，他开始在座位上小幅度地摩擦自己的臀部。然后突然之间，一切又都变得美好了。

John注意到了Sherlock短暂的内心斗争以及不断增加的性欲，于是决定再多戏弄他一点。尽管他把手指深深地插入了Sherlock的身体，却避开了刺激前列腺。当他看到Sherlock调整角度并且把他的臀部迎向那些他所想要的John的手指的时候，一道狂热的光芒从他眼里闪过。但John早有准备，他抽出了手指，不再深深插入，而只是浅浅徘徊。

没过多久Sherlock就开口要求“更多”，他的声音已经由嘶哑转变为低声的呜咽，而John邪恶的笑容扩大。

“你想要更多？”他的声音甜如蜜糖，Sherlock疯狂的点头。“你想让我刺激你的前列腺？用手指一遍又一遍地去碰那个小点……摩擦它，抚摸它，按压它，直到你欲火焚身再也忍受不了……直到你双球精液满溢，并且认为如果不发生什么它们就会爆炸……”Sherlock颤栗，大腿颤抖，但John只听到了低哑的抽气声。“然后……最后一次抚摸，最后一次在神经末梢上的压力……直到你的身体只成为一个巨大的性感的……直到你体内的一切都无法运转……然后，将会有一次喷发……”

Sherlock抽泣着，艰难地吞咽了一下，沙哑地小声说。“是的……”在用疑问的语气加上“求你？”之前，声音就听起来如此的无助，从而导致一波新的欲望流窜过John的身体。

“嗯……”John慢吞吞地回答。“如果我这么做，你会射精大约二十秒——鉴于你现在激动的情况来说。”他假装遗憾地摇了摇头。“我不能让你这样做。这太快了。我今天想让你多享受一点……”

享受！夏洛现在应该怎么享受那些美妙的手指？他需要感受它们更深……更深地进入他的身体……更深和更苛求地抵着那个如此特别的地方。那个特别的地方，John不打算爱抚。如果Sherlock不是忙于呻吟的话，肯定要咬牙切齿了。当然他不需要刺激前列腺就能高潮……但John正把他一无所有的生活装点得多姿多彩……现在他不惜一切代价的想要这个。而与任何作为替代的——在沙发靠背上摩擦着射出来或者有几根手指在他屁股上——惨状相比，他强烈渴望彻底刺激他的前列腺。

他讨厌这个男人！但同时，他诚挚的感谢上帝派了John来。

John的手指稍稍压进，但Sherlock知道它们在达到他想要的那个地方之前就会停止。Sherlock现在几乎绝望了，他把阴茎抵着柔软坚韧的装饰，将他肿胀的龟头推入皮革——现在因他的身体而温暖了——尽管一切都在阻挡着但他仍然觉得自己的高潮来临了。这真的是太快，太快了……他还不想射……但他感觉到高潮在他体内涌起……这是一个令人不安又无比强烈的感觉。清醒和迷蒙一瞬间控制了Sherlock——一个对Sherlock来说却似乎是永恒的时间。羞耻和欲望竞相争占上风，彼此纠缠到达了一个迄今为止难以想象的高度。

某个时候，Sherlock意识到当他整个身体绷紧时他完全保持了静止。只有他的臀部短暂地前后运动，好像在某些外力的驱使下让他的勃起快速地，重重地推入沙发靠背。然后他感到到了龟头上的第一次搏动。

有一瞬间，Sherlock的思绪沉浸在一种完美的平和与宁静的状态里。但随后他就听到了自己的喘息声，“John，John……我……nnnggghhh ……John……aaahhhhhh……”他的高潮气势汹汹地向他袭来。他射了，狠狠地搏动和颤抖着，射在了沙发的皮革上。他的身体前弯，然后又向后仰起，而他最后的高潮溅落到了坐垫上。

然后他就像一块晾衣绳上的湿衣服般倒在了沙发靠背上。但他真的没精力去在乎了。

“天，”Sherlock沙哑地低吟。“Ohgodohgodohgod……”感官重新回拢，但他还没有准备好。他想在这种幸福、迷离的状态中多沉浸一会儿，在这安静、情色的极乐中多休息一会儿，但在他屁股、大腿、背部移动的手却不可避免地把他拉回了现实。

“这比我预期的还要混乱，”John说，但声音中没有责备。“某人真的必须搞成这样嘛，嗯？”

Sherlock感到一个吻落在他的后颈，而他身心舒展，心旷神怡。

“你怎么看？还撑得住清理吗？”John想知道，轻轻捏着他的乳头。

Sherlock瑟缩了一下，有些不高兴地回头看着John。“如果你的意思是我应该去拿条毛巾擦干净，我们也许可以在五分钟内搞定，”他稍有不满地答道。“但如果你的意思是舔干净……如果这沙发的味道和你的鞋子一样恶心——算了吧，”他干巴巴地宣布，抵着John半弯的身体愉悦地扭来扭去。

另一个吻印上了Sherlock的脖子，Sherlock感到了安静的笑声，然后John直起了身体。他听到了拉链被拉上。John再次衣冠整齐——和他完全相反。

“你之前想知道我到底想从你这里得到什么……”John开口，Sherlock全神贯注，无法阻止他的心跳随着John继续的话语而兴奋地跳的快了一些：“我认为那个问题的答案就是让各方都得到充分满足。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛。他的心跳恢复了正常然后进一步变慢，变得沉重。他吞咽了一下。然后他说——试图用一种漠不关心，无动于衷的语气，“是的，我相信我现在有一个相当好的主意。”

Sherlock知道。他从一开始就知道他会搅进什么里面。不过，他仍然有所期望。他只是期望能有更多。至于这个‘更多’是什么——他也不能确定……甚至不允许自己深入思考。但John的评论摧毁了那个期望——那个微弱的，渺小的期望。Sherlock告诉自己这很好，本来可能更糟呢所以没什么关系……但他只是自欺欺人。

John把他从Irene那儿带回来的方式，就和他从前雇主那儿带回Jacques，管家而且是所有咖啡的泡制大师一样。John只追求对他身体健康最好的东西。最好的司机，最好的咖啡泡制者，还有最好的性爱玩具——Sherlock。

一只手轻轻揉了揉他的头发。“你该去睡觉了。不想让你在这儿睡着，”John说，声音里有着一丝担忧。“要不你明天准会背痛。”

Sherlock再次吞咽了下。也就是说：他今晚一个人睡。他稍稍咬着嘴唇然后坚定地转身，坐在沙发，看着John。

“你呢？”

“我要求洗澡和睡觉，”John回答，用一只手爱抚着Sherlock的脸颊。“我明天要早点离开家。如果你想和我吃早餐……八点会在这儿准备好茶。”

“我会在这里，”Sherlock说。

John对他报以一个微笑，弯腰在他嘴上快速一吻，祝他晚安，然后离开了房间……走向大厅……进入自己的浴室。不久，Sherlock听到了水声，后来还是洗手间的门开启和关闭。大厅里更多的脚步声，然后另一扇门开启和关闭。

John去睡觉了。

Sherlock独自一人。

某个时候，他起身去了自己的浴室。

孤零零地冲了个澡之后，他独自躺在床上，和John隔着几面墙。

Sherlock翻过身，直直地盯着天花板。

这是他的床。

这是他的房间。

从现在开始这就是他的生活了。

一个他渴望已久，但却如此不同的生活。

那话怎么说来着？小心许愿……因为愿望有可能会实现……

Sherlock用手摩擦着他的脸。然后他伸手到枕头底下拿出前一天John给他的手帕。他早些时候放在了这里，而且他还没还回去，他也不打算还。这是John唯一给他的礼物。好吧——这不完全算是一份礼物……但Sherlock早已学会了不挑剔。

昨天是真的吗？看起来像是一百年前了。

拿着手帕，伴随着鼻尖火药和枪油的淡淡气味，他渐渐睡着了。


	20. 禁果

当John第二天早上走进客厅时，Sherlock已经坐在桌边，戳着自己盘子里的一小份炒鸡蛋。John已经穿着黑西装白衬衫，系着黑领带，反观Sherlock，却在睡衣外穿着闪光的丝绸外袍（但John却怀疑那其实是涤纶做的）。Sherlock光着脚，反衬出John的黑色皮鞋。那赤裸的脚和不同寻常的修长灵活的脚趾，引起John下身一阵难解的欲望。他深深吸了口气，专注于让气息通过他的鼻子来遏制他的欲望，然后也在桌子边坐了下来。

某个时刻他肯定会让Sherlock用那双能干的脚让他射出来。但不是现在。他今天早晨真的没时间干那个。

John忽略了盛着炒鸡蛋的保温盘从而选择了一片烤面包，抹上了果酱。作为搭配，他给自己倒了一杯茶。只当他完成了这项工作时他才想起另一个人：“如果你更喜欢用咖啡配早餐的话……”

Sherlock摇了摇头。“不。茶就很好。”

“很好，”John说，大大咬了一口烤面包。有点烦躁地看着Sherlock的叉子——就和前晚一样——在炒蛋上画圈却一口也没有吃进嘴里。

“吃一点，”他突然说道。“今天早上我没时间喂你。”

“可惜了，”Sherlock低语。然而，他确实咬了一口，而John就继续把注意力转回他的烤面包上了。“你今天参加葬礼吗？”Sherlock最终带着一种嘲弄的好奇心问道。“否则为什么你全身上下不是黑的就是白的？”

John喝了一口茶，然后答道。“是的，葬礼。”

“哦，”Sherlock说，带着一种被打击的，不确定的表情从食物上抬起头。“我不是故意……”

“没关系，”John向他保证，尽管他不想和Sherlock谈论他的工作，接下来的话却不假思索地脱口而出。“难对付的生意，警察。”回应Sherlock疑问的注视——没有害怕或评断的踪迹，正如John注意到的只有愉悦的惊讶——他补充道：“我跟这事无关，如果是我其中一个手下，他们可以一箭双雕。枪杀一名警官——此外还杀错了——是一个你可以做的最愚蠢的事。不，那是俄国人干的。尽管我不得不露面。我这个位置的人就得做这些。”

“杀错了？”Sherlock重复，从交叠的手上抬起下巴。

“是的，是一次意外，”John说道。“整件事都干的太蠢了，据我听说……那个死掉的人当时不知怎么的就冒了出来，本来完全应该是另一个家伙——新上任的探长Lestrade。我听说俄国人想除掉他。这个男人也是我们的眼中钉肉中刺。但用这种方式杀他？还在光天化日之下？明明多得是其他方法干掉一个警察。”John喝了一口茶才继续。“总之，这家伙似乎是最后一个兢兢业业的警察。但其实相当讨厌。至少他没有接受第一次的贿赂，也许钱给少了。”John耸了耸肩。“我只想知道为什么像雷斯垂德这样的男人在当了那么多年警官之后突然会升职。我真想知道他到底拍了多少人的马屁。”他又咬了一口烤面包才说。“顺便说，我的裁缝会在一个小时内到。”

“哦？”Sherlock说。“葬礼不会这么快结束，是嘛？他为什么要在你不在的时候来这儿？”

John和善地转着眼睛。“他为你来的。”

“为我？”Sherlock困惑地重复。“他想要我做什么？”

“测量你的尺寸？”John宠溺地道。

“为什么？”

“Sherlock，我看到你带了的衣服了，”John轻叹了一声，回答。“它们有点……嗯，破旧不堪。而且那些并不够。我没打算让你裸着在房子里转悠。而且既然你不打算离开这幢房子，那我的裁缝就来这里。”John的目光划过Sherlock的晨袍。“尽管，我现在想——我大概应该把睡衣和睡袍也加到清单里。”

John把最后一块烤面包放进了嘴里，和着剩下的茶一起咽了下去。“我最好先走了。”他站起来，走向Sherlock，吻了一下他的嘴。他的吻很快得到了热情的回应，下身的欲望又有燃起的趋势。“晚点见，”John低声说，再次吻了一下Sherlock，然后才直起身子走到门口。半途中，他突然想到什么，又停下来转过了身。

“噢，还有，我差点忘了……请不要把房子翻的一塌糊涂来寻找毒品。原则上我不把那样的东西放在这里。”他几乎已经走到门口了，但他听到了一种像是疯狗咆哮的声音。于是他又停下来，循声望去。

“我、戒、了，”Sherlock从他仍然坐着的桌子边厉声道，牙关紧咬。

“是啊，他们都这么说，”John疲惫不已地宣布。他正要继续赶路，但Sherlock猛地站了起来，速度之快以致于他的椅子哗啦一下倒在地板上。“Sherlock！”John愤怒地喊道。

“我戒了！”Sherlock吼道，气得浑身发抖。“在你相信我之前我还要给你展示多少次我的手臂？”

“得了吧！”John吼回去，充满了轻蔑。“好像除了吸毒就没有其他方法嗨了似的！找个别人去卖吧！”

Sherlock双手紧握成拳。“我不是某个他妈的吸毒男妓只为了下一次爽就张开他的腿！”

“也许不再是，”John刻薄地说，Sherlock脸上的所有血色褪净，甚至连嘴唇都变白了，但他什么都没说。John认为这事算是解决了，他转身离开了Sherlock。过后当攻击毫无预警地向他袭来时，他才意识到他错了。

在他刚刚打开门时，门突然脱手有什么东西突然闪到了他的身边。他的背疼痛地抵着门框，Sherlock的手指紧紧地扼住了他的喉咙。他另一只空闲的手，扭着John的左手腕——虽然只是稍稍用力，但John知道只要一个不慎他的手就会像一根枯树枝般的折断。就像第一次Sherlock攻击他那样，一切都快得让人无法预料。

John盯着他苍白的脸和俯视着他的淡色眼睛。它们怒张到了不可思议的尺寸，尽管John因为Sherlock扼着他的喉咙而快要无法呼吸了，但他立刻想到的不是‘更多的空气’，而是‘天啊，他看起来太屌了！’

“我从来没有为任何人……张开腿……除了你。而你他妈的很清楚这个。”Sherlock的声音黑暗低沉，充满着危险的气息，直直地冲击向John的老二，让他的大脑完全失灵，导致他的老二慢慢地但确凿无比地硬了起来。

为什么他是这样一个该死的肾上腺素上瘾者？Mike总是警告他这样会让他陷入困境。但太可惜了Mike不在这儿无法看到他的说法被证实。John的嘴变得很干，他仍能呼吸，但也快不行了。但他没有喊人来也没有拿出外套内侧胸袋里的武器。手枪很小，更像是女人手袋上的精致饰品，但这么近的距离给他带来的优势，让手枪足以造成致命一击。John为了不完全手无寸铁的去赴约所以选择了它，因为他给最喜欢的手枪准备的腋下枪套在西装下太显眼了。对于一个葬礼来说它不太合适。他甚至都没有用他未被禁锢的右手来拜托眼下的困境，他只是静静地保持着这个姿势，完全沉迷于Sherlock的爆发之中。

“是的，我吸毒，”Sherlock用同样富含威胁的语气承认，让John身体上更多的血液冲入他的胯部。“但这一切都结束了。当Irene接收我的时候我就停止了。她不会允许这个的。”

John喉咙周围的手指压力增加了片刻，John无意识的汲取空气，感觉到第一波的恐慌。但操他的谁说这不是他经历过的嘴火辣的事！

“你现在明白了吗？”Sherlock沉声道，手指放松。

“是的，”John喘着气道。“是的……操，Sherlock……我要……”他用空着的那只手抓住了Sherlock的头发，把他拉向一个火热激情的吻里。Sherlock发出了惊讶的声音，虽然是被John的舌头堵住了。John放开了凌乱的卷发，狂热地摸索着裤子的拉链。当他终于把手放在坚硬的老二上时，他大声地呻吟起来，这时候Sherlock一定已经明白发生了什么，但他既没放开扼着John喉咙的手也没停止和他接吻。相反，他用一种以前从没展现过的放纵吻着John。

John仍然可以感觉到被Sherlock压在门框上的后背传来的一阵阵抽痛，但现在一切都变得不重要了。他疯魔般的用拳头操着他的老二，把整个柱体压向Sherlock。只几秒后，他就低吼着射了出来。

他气喘吁吁地倒向Sherlock，后者现在才将他的手指从John的喉咙上移开，并用肩膀撑着他。John能感觉到Sherlock勃起的头部抵着他的小腹，而他瞥了一眼壁炉架上的时钟。该死的！Mike几乎确凿无疑的在楼下等着他了。他抱歉的用指关节刷过Sherlock睡裤里坚硬的肿胀，听着他断断续续地吸气，说道：“对不起，但我真的没有时间了。”他退了一步离开Sherlock，后者用一种捉摸不定的表情看着他。

“只要今晚再发生这样的事，当我消失的时候你就可以做任何你想做的事了。”John吞咽了一下，低头把他精疲力竭的阴茎弄回裤子里，但却有了一个不愉快的发现——不只是Sherlock的睡衣溅到了部分精液，连John的衣服上也有明显的斑点。“噢，不！操他妈的！”他破口大骂。

“你必须换套衣服了，”Sherlock干巴巴的说。“顺说，刚才那算什么？”

“就是那他妈很辣，”John紧张地笑着回答。“你清楚说明你的意思了。他迅速舔了舔嘴唇，然后轻声道：“对不起。不会再发生了。这只是……”他深吸了一口气。“我可能太经常听到那话了。”

“你该知道我不会无的放矢，”Sherlock实事求是地回答。

“是的，我应该，”John承认，因为某些原因无法回视Sherlock冷静的目光。

“现在去换衣服，”Sherlock小声叹了口气，说道。“我不是特别喜欢Mike因为你的迟到而把我当作罪魁祸首。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John走下楼梯的时候Mike Stamford正在门厅的大理石地板上踱来踱去。

“我们必须抓紧了，John，”他生气地叫住他。“或者你想成为最后一个出现的人？”

“不，当然不是了，”John走到楼梯的最后一格台阶时说道。

Mike停下来，瞪视着他。“这不是黑西装。”

“说的真对，给个奖励，”John说着，绕过Mike走到门口。

Mike因震惊而沉默了几秒，但随后他咆哮，“你疯了吗？你不能穿着灰色西装出现在葬礼上！”

John已经打开了门，回过头叫住他，“早餐时发生点小事故。”

“你是洒了一些鸡蛋还是这小事故的起因是Sherlock？”Mike气哼哼地道，匆匆跟上John。

“让我们这么说吧，”John说，在等着Bridges打开后座的车门时说道。“这看上去有点像生鸡蛋。”

Mike呻吟。

“我想知道细节吗？”

“不，”John简短地回答。

John紧跟着Mike上了车。

一旦他们坐好，Bridges发动汽车，Mike忍不住评论，“那家伙应该在你有约时把手从你身上拿开。”

“这不是Sherlock的错，”John说，若有所思地盯着窗外。“别责备他。”

“好吧，”Mike叹了口气。“但你为什么不穿另外的黑西装？你不止一件，我很清楚。”

“它们都送洗了，我没办法！”John辩称。“最近的葬礼比通常情况要多。你有黑纱或者啥东西能让我用用吗？我可以把它别在我的胳膊上那样就不会显得我很无礼了。”

Mike翻了个白眼。“黑纱！我上哪儿找黑纱去？”他厉声回敬着他的朋友。

John给了他一个长久坚定的注视，而Mike从他的内侧袋里扯了一块黑布下来，递给John。

“你是最好的，和往常一样，”John表示和解的对他咧嘴一笑，把黑纱别在他袖子上。“没有你我会怎么样？”

“你会被杀！”Mike大声回敬，但听起来更多的是无奈。

‘并在同时还伴随着一个勃起的阴茎，’John带着大部分的自嘲想。‘噢，Mike……如果只有你知道……’

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在接下来的几周，John发现十分容易适应和Sherlock这个非常愉快的例程。他们总是一起吃早餐，不管John什么时候起床，Sherlock总是坐在桌子边等他。当John在家里的办公室工作，他经常休息一下吃个三明治，并和Sherlock快速来一发，而后者总是热情地欢迎他。如果John需要离开家，他可以确定在他回来的时候会得到一个笑脸相迎，并且还常常伴随着裸露的皮肤。

有时候John也只是简单的想要享受一个安静的晚上，看看电视，读读书，或者继续看白天没有看完的报纸。Sherlock从未在这些夜晚抱怨着要求注意……想想John从Sherlock的前任那里忍受了多少这样的事！就只是放松地坐在那里，知道Sherlock在他旁边的沙发上，距离近的足以感觉到他……或是抬头就能看的Sherlock坐在他对面的第二把扶手椅中，以惊人的速度解决字谜和九宫格游戏。

John从来说不清这样的夜晚会怎样结束……有时什么都没发生，有时John示意了一下Sherlock，而他们会进入John的房间享一些乐子，有时……有时Sherlock四肢着地爬向他，爬在他膝盖上，咬着他的耳垂戏弄他，直到他把Sherlock扔到最近的家具上一直干到他的喊声响彻整个房子。

某个时候，John要Sherlock从他的CD种类里挑一些喜欢的放出来。那时Sherlock发现了他收藏的歌剧，于是他把‘图兰朵’放进了CD播放器里。

“一个黑帮老大还是个歌剧迷，”Sherlock嘲弄道，随着欢乐的序曲坐回到沙发上。“有点不合时宜，你不觉得吗？”

“那又怎样？”John回答。“我喜欢歌剧。你呢？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“我更喜欢古典音乐会，尤其是弦乐……”Sherlock突然突然中断，尽管John确信他还想多说点。John正要继续问，但这时Sherlock带着轻松的微笑说：“但歌剧也是不错的。”然后John忘记了所有的问题当Sherlock把沙发上的垫子扔到他脚下的地板上时候。

John怀疑地看着他，但什么也没有说。“多谢体谅，”他嘲弄，然后Sherlock跪在了垫子上——一如既往地迅速优雅——依偎着John的腿，带着幸福洋溢的表情闭上了眼睛。

从那时起，Sherlock经常播放歌剧的CD，坐在John的脚边，像一只超大的波斯猫……或一只驯服的黑豹般依偎着他。John不能完全确定是哪一种。然而，他注意到——事实上从早些天他们见面的时候就开始了——Sherlock变得粘人，喜欢紧紧地依偎着他，紧得都没有空间塞下一张纸条。

到底为啥John让Sherlock如此僭越他自己也没弄明白。John Watson不搞搂搂抱抱那一套！但Sherlock身上有些什么其他的……当他把脸颊放在John的膝盖上时，那如此信任的姿态让John不想用世界上的任何东西来打扰。毕竟，身边有如Sherlock这般显示这种无条件的钦慕——几乎崇拜——的人让John非常高兴。即使这种崇拜主要是针对John满足Sherlock性欲的高超手段，但仍然满足了John的虚荣。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在Sherlock搬去和John同住的几周之后的一天早上，Sherlock在正要去浴室洗澡的途中停下了，他侧耳倾听，John在洗澡的时候吹口哨吗？John因为什么事高兴得吹口哨？他那永不满足的好奇心驱使他进一步走入大厅直到站在John的浴室门前。

他是对的——一曲旋律从紧闭的房门流出。Sherlock甚至认为他能认出这首歌。是不是他们前一晚听的歌剧的咏叹调？并不完全相同，但听起来像唐·乔瓦尼另一个版本的香槟咏叹调。

在Sherlock意识到他在做什么之前，他的手抓上了门把，按下，打开门进入了John的浴室。

透过潮湿的玻璃墙，Sherlock可以描绘出淋浴区里John裸体的形式，他的身体愉悦的颤抖了一下。他很少见到John没穿任何衣服，所以这个景象对他来说弥足珍贵。这很值得花一些时间去享受并把它刻在他的记忆里。John在洗头发，所以完全不知道他有了个观众，继续悠闲地吹着口哨。Sherlock把自己背后的门关上，双臂交叉于胸前，背靠着洗手台，继续听着欢快的旋律。

John的浴室比Sherlock的更大、更漂亮。深绿色磨砂地砖，透明玻璃墙的淋浴房，两个莲蓬头，通风口，以及如Sherlock所知的，符合John室内设计师口味的灰白相间的墙砖。Sherlock常常想知道John是否已经干过了那个室内设计的天才，或者是以更传统的方式回报他的服务。偶尔，当他感觉像是在折磨自己时，Sherlock想象他们两个站在这儿，在浴室里，而漆桶、成箱瓷砖、梯子阻碍着他们。这很奇怪。Sherlock不嫉妒他的任何前任却嫉妒这不知名的设计师。他不知这是什么原因。

John闭着眼冲掉头发上的洗发水，然后擦干净脸上的水。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他开始意识到一个非常熟悉的身影映在了磨砂玻璃的另一侧。他停止了吹口哨，擦掉了窗格上的雾气。

“Sherlock？”

“别停，”Sherlock说。他只穿着一条睡裤（而那正低低地挂在他的臀部，未刮的阴毛清晰可见）靠着洗手台，显然一直在听John吹口哨。

“如果你那么喜欢你可以自己吹口哨，”John回嘴道，拿起他的沐浴露。他并不是羞于在别人面前吹口哨，只是他真的都没想过吹口哨，最近都没想，但他发现自己几乎越来越多次的无意识的吹一些小曲或者其他的调子。吹歌剧的音乐对他来说是不能分享的一段时光，一段他曾经的快乐时光。快乐，稍稍的懵懂无知，还有许多的爱。换句话说：是他和Victor在一起的时光。但随后Victor就伤了他的心，毁了他的记忆，那段时光也变得无法忍受。每当他撅起嘴发出声音，一切都回来了，包括痛苦——如果他坦诚的话，还有复仇的渴望。这痛苦毁了他目前生活的任何快乐，但实际上也并不是那么糟糕。事实上，比他曾经想象的还要好。

“我不能吹口哨，”Sherlock坦白，让John从回忆中回到现实。“在这方面我是一个典型的同性恋者。我不能吹口哨或踢足球。”

“你不能吹口哨吗？”John回应，冲洗着他的胸口。

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“我只是不能。再说了，我的嘴也掌握很多其他的技巧。那技巧可以让你在一段相当长的时间里都很受用。”

这倒是真的，自从John发现他塞着肛塞然后全射在他脸上时，他还没有让Sherlock的嘴接近过他的老二。

“耐心是一种美德，”John露出最完美的鲨鱼笑容说道。

“我看起来像特别高尚的人吗？”Sherlock噘着嘴。

John擦了擦窗格玻璃上的雾气又给了Sherlock一个色色的笑容。“反正现在不是。”他缓缓地说。“你干嘛还站在那儿？过来。你的裤子会在接下来的二十秒内落在地板上。”

“难说，”Sherlock说，有一瞬几乎显得不自然。事实上，他最终不得不拉开裤子的松紧带为了让他半硬的阴茎释放出来。但随后他裸着走到淋浴区入口时，却只是不确定的停在了那儿。再一次，他显现出了——实际上并不典型的——在某些情况下会展现的羞怯和不敢相信，而John一如既往地对此惊奇不已。

“我可以吗？”他问，

John向他伸出手。“我坚持。你同时还可以洗掉烟味——就像你偷偷吸烟后一直做的那样。”

Sherlock已经抓住了John的手，他的笑容几乎是羞怯的，但当他听到John这些话时就冻结了。他仔细地研究了John的表情，当他发现除了玩味外没有任何一丝生气或者恼怒，他的姿势又放松了，投降般地叹了口气。

“你知道多久了？”他问，终于和John一起沐浴在温暖的水流中。

“够久了，”John避而不答，却带着温柔的笑容，把他的沐浴露递给Sherlock。“拿着……”他说，眨着眼。“你可以帮我搓背。”

Sherlock缓缓地把液体涂满John朝着他的背部。John皮肤上滑落的水珠，垂在他脸侧湿漉漉的头发，顺着他的脖子和肩膀，一路流下他的脊柱和疤痕不断变换轨迹的水痕……一切的一切都激起了Sherlock的欲望。他的脉搏加速，双腿之间热流涌动，变得越来越强。

“有一件事我想知道，”John一边享受着温暖的水流和Sherlock手的触感一边用一种阴沉的声音说道。“谁给你的香烟？”

“如果你不知道，我也不打算告诉你，”Sherlock说。“我不想让他惹上麻烦。”

John轻声笑了，“他……好吧，这让嫌疑人的范围缩小了不少。所以不会是女仆或者厨师。那就剩下……嗯……园丁，Thomas和Jacques。我们可以排除我的保镖和Mike。”一声愉悦的呻吟打断他的沉思，Sherlock——为了避免他的追问——开始按摩他的屁股。“我赌Thomas，”John终于满足地叹了口气说。“至于其他人，我恐怕他们……”

“他们对我并不友好，”Sherlock闷闷地打断他。他的手已经不再按摩了，而是一动不动地放在John的臀上。

John转过身来面对他。“我不能命令他们喜欢你，”他说，听起来有点像一个道歉。

“没事的，John，”Sherlock安抚他。“我想要什么他们还是会给的，我也不再求更多的了。”

John的吐气清晰可闻。“好吧。我必须承认我不喜欢干预。多年来第一次，我有一个平稳的家庭，因为每个人都在。员工彼此斗得你死我活的话真的很不轻松。”

那一刻，Sherlock不能决定这两个话题哪一个会让他更不愉快，所以他随意问道，“谁把我的事说出去了？我只是在花园里吸，之后立刻洗澡和换衣服……，而且每当我在房间里吸的时候，我会让窗户开着，并且尽可能地吹熄了烟。”

“是啊，你以为你很聪明，”John假笑着回答。“但是……偶尔我会自己查看监视器的录像片段。你没想到这点。我看到过你在花园里和在窗口的时候。”

监视器。

Sherlock僵住了。

某个关键时刻他想知道他是否要就此晕倒了，然后那个时刻就已然过去，他的心脏又开始有节奏的跳动。

监视器……他怎么能忘记了那个？

“Sherlock？怎么……你还好吗？”John深蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，带着一丝担忧。

“谁有权访问记录？”Sherlock疯狂地问。

John的手抓住了Sherlock的上臂。“Sherlock，为什么你不就告诉我你……”

“不要问，John，”Sherlock厉声打断了他。“你承诺过的。只要回答这个问题：谁有权访问记录？”

John撩开了额前湿润的头发，不愉快地抿着嘴。

“没有人。没有人有权。监视器不能远程控制也没有连接到互联网。数据传输通过电缆。电缆不用于任何其他东西。这是一个封闭的系统。只有一个保安观看显示器上的现场录像。而同一时间，一切都被记录到一张DVD里并且在这儿的地下室里存档一年。只有我的心腹和我才有权访问。我有时做抽查。就是那时……我看见你。”

Sherlock的思绪奔腾，担心地咬着下唇。有没有可能数据最终落入不法之人的手里？他怎么能如此愚蠢？他怎么能——在考虑过一切情况之后——却唯独没有想到监视器？在他躲了那么多年监视器的情况下？——他甚至还为此开发了一项卓绝的技能，尽管结果是一半的时间他都处于飘飘欲仙的状态。

“Sherlock……你在这里很安全，”John的声音隐隐的传了过来。

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，望着John坚毅，认真的面容。John的手仍然抓着Sherlock的上臂，而他的拇指静静的在他肌肤上画着圈安抚着。Sherlock迫使自己吐出一口气。当他这么做后，他感到紧张感慢慢消失了。

他沉醉于John深蓝色的眼睛，双手轻轻捧起他的脸倾斜下来，然后吻了上去。软软地，渴求地，带着一种绝望。微启的嘴唇为他张开，温柔地迎接了他。Sherlock离开了John的嘴，把头偏向另一边再次和John深吻。这个吻迅速变得湿热充满情欲但却没有丧失任何的温柔。他们的舌头不停地交缠着，互相舔过牙齿，吮吸着嘴唇，一遍又一遍地汲取对方身上的温暖和亲近，在他们的嘴唇为了下一个新的，永无止境的亲吻接触前分享着彼此的气息。

“下次，在吻我之前先刷牙，”John粗暴地低语。“你以前总是会做的。”

“我又不能总是每件事都想到，”Sherlock毫无悔意的小声回敬，把最后一个挑衅的吻压上他的嘴唇。他渴望John再次情欲勃发，但他的身体这一次并没有跟上节奏，而John的生殖器也软软地躺着，漠然地抵着Sherlock的大腿。这令人失望，但Sherlock并没有把它当做一个巨大的灾难。他们的亲吻也满足了他，压下了他不能完全解读的饥渴，现在欲望满足了并且渐渐地消散。

John猛拍了一下他的屁股然后走出浴室。“把自己收拾干净了并且洗洗你的头发。烟草味真的就像在那里困住了似的。”他建议道，把一条毛巾包裹上他的臀部。

Sherlock遗憾地看着他。显然今天不会有什么浴室性爱了。虽然他们接吻后他没感到任何激荡的情欲，但这仍然意味着失去一个绝佳的机会。他轻叹了口气，把手伸向John的沐浴露。至少那可以让他在今天余下的时间里闻起来像John。

当John在镜子前梳理头发，Sherlock暗暗地幻想着用舌头舔过John身体上的水珠，这时John突然想到某事。

“戒烟真的比戒毒更难吗？”

这个问题让Sherlock措手不及，他不得不快速地想着他该向John展露多少。这两者背后的不同原因。

他吸毒来让他的生活好受一点——那真的没啥大不了的，John会理解这一点。而他在Irene那儿的生活没有那么无法忍受，他不吸毒也能应付的轻松自如。

“并不完全是，”Sherlock最终回答。“吸烟是我最后沉溺的一项恶习……也许这就是原因。”他试图用尽可能冷淡的声音回答。

John瞥了他一眼，然后在脸上涂上剃须泡。“如果吸烟让你快乐的话。反正那是你的肺。”

Sherlock如释重负。

尼古丁并不真的是他最后一项瘾症。但他其他瘾症的满足感——John的精液在他嘴里——无法实现。他除了用香烟来替代还能有啥其他选择呢？

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当某天John在他的每日计划表上做了一个符号，他震惊地意识到Sherlock已经和他一起生活了四周了。

习惯Sherlock的存在真是令人惊奇的容易……John摇了摇头，此时，一抹他未曾察觉的温柔微笑掠过他的嘴唇。

他的恐惧已经完全没有根据。是的，他会将其视为一个问题，John的两个世界——一个属于John Watson的世界，一个属于Watson医生的世界——在Sherlock到来后不可避免的混合在了一起。

John非常喜欢在Adler小姐的公馆里消磨时间，让他可以把整个Watson医生破事儿全都仍在脑后。虽然这事儿不再可行，但也不是那么糟……因为Sherlock，那个美好，有时天真的男人，继续把他当做John来看待，黑手党老大这个身份永远屈居第二。而这是John从没预想过的事。这是一种解脱。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock无法再否认了……他很无聊。无聊得想死。John这些天经常消失。还有不到三个星期就要市长选举了，而Mike垄断了John所有的时间。

Sherlock叫厨房送一个三明治和一杯茶来。他坐在客厅里，穿着John的裁缝为他做的新西装，试图看进去《银河系漫游指南》，当Thomas带来了他想要的东西，Sherlock决定扔到他所有的疑虑和克制，直接问Thomas。

“Thomas？”

“是的，我很抱歉——Jacques拒绝提供杏仁饼干。他甚至锁在柜子里……”Thomas以一种道歉的姿态回答。“他自己烤的，你知道吗？即使Turner太太也不被允许看菜谱。通常情况下，每个人都会得到饼干配他的茶或者咖啡……只有你……”Thomas迟了一会儿才意识到他在说什么，他怯懦地清了清嗓子。“你还想要其他什么吗？”他转而问道，再次调整桌子上的盘子，直起身体给了Sherlock一个询问的注视。

Sherlock紧张地咬着下唇，然后才振作起来。Thomas总是有点太随意了，但他至少没有像Jacques那样一脸的屈尊俯就，而且他总是带着友善的笑容为他服务。另外，他没有怨言的偷偷给他带香烟。如果他想从任何人身上得到一个合理的答案，Thomas是唯一的选择。他吞咽了一下，然后问了那个一直困扰着他的问题。

“John的其他……客人怎么打发时间的？”

Thomas理解地眨了眨眼，瞬间让他觉得气氛轻松了点。“你一定觉得无聊了吧？”他问，都没等回答。“他们中的大多数会用Watson先生的信用卡去购物，”他耸了耸肩说。“有几个会去做水疗……其中一个……”他因着记忆静静地窃笑起来。“其中一个啥时候想就会一丝不挂地走到花园里躺着晒黑。”Thomas停顿了一下，有点无奈。“然后有些喜欢玩电子游戏，另一些会连续看电视几个小时……但没有一个会像你这样无聊。”过了一会儿，Thomas似乎记起了他是老板的情人，连忙又补充，“如果我可以这么说的话。”

Sherlock只是挥了挥手，Thomas又咧嘴笑了起来。“我想不出别的……你知道健身房在地下室……”

健身房！Sherlock花了些努力才抑制住一声哼声。健身房是一个有着狭小窗户，天花板上挂着沙袋，John存放他哑铃的房间。也有跑步机和一台健身车。至少Sherlock可以利用那里的空间做一点伸展运动，并稍稍地练习一下他的巴顿术。他和Irene住在一起的时候做了同样的事情，但终究John不在那儿的话他就无法做成一件事来缓解他的沉闷无聊。他觉得自己是如此的无用。像一只寄生虫。几乎和他决定为Irene工作之前一样糟糕。

“恐怕我给不了你更多的建议了，”Thomas说，对Sherlock歉意的点点头，并开始向门口走去。然而中途他停下了，转过身来迟疑地看着Sherlock。

“顺便给个小小提示……永远……无论什么情况……都不要叫他Watson医生。他讨厌这一点。”Thomas旋踵匆匆地向门口走去。

Sherlock被这个建议搞得有点蒙，但他及时的从困惑中回过神来并在Thomas离开房间之前叫住了他。

“Thomas……那什么……你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“嗯……”Thomas支支吾吾。“自从你来了这儿，老板的心情一直很好。我的意思是，他吹口哨！我以前从未听到他吹口哨，自从我来了这里之后，而且……你是对的。你不同于其他人。没有一个人在老板不在的时候和你一样无聊。而你一次都没有过偏头痛……其他人经常会有……或至少他们说他们有，而我总是要去叫医生还有……”Thomas挠着头不好意思地道。“别在意。”他深吸了一口气。“我的意思是——如果你最终要在这里待很长时间的话我觉得很好，以及为了一些愚蠢的绰号冒任何风险都是笨蛋的行为。”

Sherlock感到有点茫然不知所措。“谢谢你，”他轻声说。这句话如此简单的就说了出来，即使他的嘴仍然对此感到陌生。

Thomas笑了笑，把手伸向门把。“没什么，先生。”然后他离开了。

Sherlock继续震惊地盯着Thomas刚刚站的地方。实际上他一点儿也不在意这样的称谓——他从未重视过这些。那么，为什么，他突然觉得很……好？仅仅因为一个仆人叫他‘先生’？

还是因为这几周后他终于得到了一些认可和尊重？Sherlock对于自己还是有一点骄傲的，鉴于他的前任无一人可以对John的情绪造成如此重大的影响，这影响甚至连员工都注意到了，认为有必要提一提。

无聊暂时遗忘，他转头津津有味地吃起了点心。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

然而几天后，他的无聊卷土重来。

他把Douglas Adams的小说扔进角落里无数次，只是为了心怀内疚地从地板上捡起来，仔细地抚过书页，然后小心地放回桌子上。毕竟，这不是他的财产——它属于John。

而John，再一次，不在这儿。

Sherlock瞥了一眼时钟。

十点不到……John只走了一个小时。

他怀着不安的心情离开了客厅，走下楼梯，进入花园。但即使新鲜的空气也没让他感觉有多好。主要是因为，早春已经被相当讨厌的四月所取代。虽然阳光确实十分明媚，但空气潮湿，风很冷，让Sherlock不得不回到了房子里。

在那儿，他继续焦躁不安的在一楼晃荡。某个时候，他意识到他在John的办公室前来回踱步，并且突然在门前停了下来。

John的办公室。

唯一一个他不想让Sherlock进入的地方。

Sherlock没有理睬他内心的斗争。他好奇，他无聊，他想进去，就现在。他完全清楚他对John承诺过什么，但此刻他根本不在乎。没有多想，他跑到楼上自己的房间在他袜子之间摸索，直到找到他装着开锁工具的小盒子。他带着复杂的情绪看着它，这是他大街生活的遗留物，当他想要一个有遮盖的地方过一夜，或者一个僻静的地方来一针时这东西往往都能帮上很大的忙。Sherlock强迫自己不去想那些，径直走回了John的办公室。

再次站在门前，他的呼吸速度变快。他瞄了一眼周围，没看见任何除他之外的人影。John指示他的员工只在召唤时才出现真是一件好事。Sherlock的嘴角勾起一个欣喜的笑容，着手研究着John办公室的门锁。这不像那些偏僻仓库的后门，但一会儿后随着一声咔哒声锁开了。Sherlock立刻打开门，却因为突然的不自在停在了门口。

他几乎不得不强迫自己迈出第一步。

怎么感觉就像进入了一个空的教堂？一个为了改变相信某个神明的人的教堂？

他忐忑不安地环视了一下四周。他真的不应该在这里……但后来他的视线落在了John离开时留在书桌上的一捆文件上，于是他所有的顾虑全部抛之脑后了。他的兴趣被激发了出来，Sherlock慢慢地沉入John的椅子，开始阅读起这些文件。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John很累，精疲力竭，有点恼怒于晚归，都因那个下午Mike寸步不离地跟着他。

“邮件不能等到明天吗？”他厚脸皮地恳求。

“不行，John，对不起。这些信件必须今天送出去，”Mike回答。“去吧，我要用洗手间。”

“爱使唤人的家伙……”John低声抱怨着，但还是乖乖地走向他的办公室。当他伸手开门，却发现门没锁。“怎么……”他轻声咒骂，把手放在他的枪上，随时准备拔出来。然后他才推开门。

然而映入他眼帘的，是在他各种疯狂的想象里都没想到过的景象。Sherlock坐在他办公桌边的椅子里，平静地迅速翻阅着他的文件。John惊愕的一个音节都发不出。他只是大张着嘴盯着Sherlock，后者似乎完全沉浸在他的世界里。

“啊，John！”当Sherlock注意到他时喊道。“你在这儿真好。你的翻译是个白痴。我重写了他写给哥伦比亚的信件的草稿。我确信我的的西班牙语有点生疏了，但我想比起你要送出去的那些由你的翻译写的不知所云的话我写的更能清楚地传达你的困扰。我还为你翻译了来自德国的调查报告——就在这儿。”他示意了一些在书桌边的纸。“你稍后可以对我口述要给意大利的信——不需要再浪费两天时间了。还有……”他扫视着面前一团混乱的文件，直到他的表情亮了起来。“哦，是了，来自苏豪区的发票……”他摇了摇头。“他们试图欺骗你。不是很容易梳理出来，他们做得相当好……但数字是伪造的。如果你想的话我可以展示你看。”一旦他说完，Sherlock深吸了一口气，指尖相抵靠在John的椅子上，屏住呼吸，心脏剧跳，等着不可避免的暴怒向他袭来。


	21. 揭露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷子啊，你这么搞，囧会很快精尽人亡的……  
> （以上充分说明这章的部分内容）
> 
> 以及本周先更新三章……

对Sherlock来说在这整段时间内保持波澜不惊并不容易。他完全知道他犯了多大的错。他不仅忽视John给予的直接命令，他也打破了他给予他的承诺。

John从未背弃过Sherlock。John一直遵守每一个诺言，尊重Sherlock曾表示的每一个条件和希望。好吧——John有时候会有自己的一套说辞……但他从未如Sherlock刚刚的所作所为一般滥用Sherlock给予的信任。Sherlock知道得很清楚，所以他感觉痛苦不堪。

但随后发生的事却令人意想不到。

John突然把他大张着的嘴咔嗒一声闭紧，转身朝着仍旧大开的门外喊，“Mike！别尿了快来这儿！那些苏豪区的混蛋！我就知道！我就知道那些卑鄙的家伙想要耍我！！自从 Graves去了之后，一些事就变了！ ”

Sherlock听到门打开和关闭的声音，和穿过门厅快速接近的脚步声，然后Mike气喘吁吁地站在门口，摸索着裤子的拉链。当他看见Sherlock坐在John的桌子边时，他的动作在半途冻结了。

“他在这里做什么？”Mike脱口而出，疑惑地看向John。“我认为你不想让他……”

“我不知道他在这里做什么或者他怎么进来的，”John冷冷地回答。“但他在这里是一件非常好的事，否则我们永远抓不住他们。我花钱请的一整个军队的会计师是干什么吃的？你能告诉我吗？”

“这不是一个军队，John，只有三个人。”Mike试图安抚他。然后他看着Sherlock困惑地皱眉。“我看了发票但什么也没发现。他怎么……”

“说的是啊，”John打断他，眼神锐利地扫了一眼Sherlock。“你怎么找出来的？”

Sherlock吞咽了一下。从John脸上的表情看来，风暴远没过去，只是会比预期晚一点到达。一种不安的感觉袭向Sherlock，而他想知道他当时到底在想什么怎么就这样闯入了John的办公室。他只能希望风暴不要太猛烈，毕竟John最近都对他挺纵容的。也许太纵容了。他偷偷吸烟也只是戏弄戏弄他没做任何其他的事，即使在Sherlock搬进来后他已经明令禁止此事。所以那让Sherlock觉得无所谓了？有可能。

在Sherlock展示两人的发票和收据并解释了他们操纵和欺骗的地方时候，他一直担心地撇着John的脸。令人不安的是，他看不到任何信息。唯一的信号是一个长时间的，深深的皱眉——不好的预兆——并且整段时间里一直嵌在他的双眼之间。但是仍然，John很认真和用心地听着Sherlock的解释，只有当他需要搞清楚一些，甚至和Mike稍稍争吵今后是否可以信任某些人的时候才打断Sherlock。

当没什么可以说了的时候，Sherlock交叠起他大腿上的手，抬头带着一种他其实并无所觉的平静看着John——后者仍然和Mike站在书桌前面。John的表情冷漠，用冷静算计的眼神回应Sherlock的注视。Sherlock的胃部一阵焦躁。如果John现在赶他走怎么办？他颤抖了一下，心脏砰砰直跳，痛苦和悲伤在胸前回荡。除了这个任何事都可以。如果需要，他甚至可以为了留下而乞求。

Mike把一些收据收到一个文件夹里，并整理着发票。

“Mike？”John叫他，Mike从他正做的事上抬起头。“我们得先离开一会儿了。”John的视线短暂地扫过Sherlock。“Sherlock？”John喊道，然后没管Sherlock是否跟在后面就头也不回地走向门口。

他不需要。John一叫他的名字，Sherlock就跳了起来跟上了他。

Mike有点感兴趣地看着两人出门。门一在他们身后关上，他就听到他们的脚步声逐渐远离到了楼上，他不赞同地啧了一声。尽管他不得不承认——Sherlock的确有经济头脑。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock跟着John进入后者的卧室，他的心咚咚跳着，脑袋奇怪的一片空茫，毫无头绪。

John没有转身冷冷道：“把门关上，跪下。”

Sherlock之前狂躁跳动的心，因这些话而冻结。不过，他还是遵守了John的命令，尽管他的内心一片死寂。John之前从未用那样的声调命令他跪下。

直到Sherlock跪坐着，双手放在了大腿上，John才转过身来。Sherlock只能根据他鞋子的位置知道这一点。他忍不住抬起头。

“看着我，”John用非常冷静支配的声音命令，一阵冰冷的颤栗窜下Sherlock的背。

Sherlock摇了摇头，闭紧了眼。

“我不会再说一遍，Sherlock，”John说，仍然异乎寻常的冷静，而这比任何吼叫和咆哮都要来得糟糕。

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下。为什么他的喉咙如此干涩但眼睛却已不受控制？他迟疑地慢慢抬高他的头，直到看到John黑色高领毛衣的领子。

Sherlock能听到John重重吸吮着上唇的声音。“那不是我的眼睛，”他说，没有一丝幽默或者玩笑。

再一次，Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下，稍稍抬高他的眼睛直到视线接触到了John的脸。John简略地点点头，表示满意。

“你确实还记得我告诉过你我不想看到你在在我办公室的吧？”JohnJohn带着诡异的平静问道。

“是的，”Sherlock承认了他的错。说出这两个字很难，但他强迫自己说出来，因为这是事实。

“嗯。”John发出一声好像他的怀疑刚刚才变为肯定的声音。“所以你很清楚知道你在做什么了？”

“是的，”Sherlock沙哑地回应。他觉得放在大腿上的手开始颤抖。

John咬着上唇。“你知道这是错的你还去做了？”他轻声问。

“是的，”Sherlock承认。那时，他再也无法忍受John冰冷，尖锐的视线，他低下了头，无视任何可能会有的后果。John平静无波的眼神就像一把尖刀，刺进了他灵魂深处。他不能——不想——在承受一秒钟的痛苦了。

John的威压让Sherlock无法为自己的清白辩护，哭诉坦白或含泪恳求原谅。Sherlock不得不承认这是一种非常有效的方法，即使这让他觉得内疚和判断失误比起他已经有的还要沉重。

“别把我赶走，”当John没再要求他抬头看他时，Sherlock绝望地小声道，而不是让沉默在他们之间蔓延。

一阵不愉快的大笑响起。

“又来了——这是要求，不是请求，”John说。“你从来不请求，你只是要求！难以置信。简直难以置信。”John的脚在Sherlock低垂的视线下短暂快速地来回踱步，然后再次停在他面前。“道歉呢？连一个解释的词都没有吗？”他的声音听起来比之前更加心烦意乱。但这个问题背后仍有一种极端的平静。

“没有，”Sherlock说，闭上眼睛。

“真诚实，”John用一种奇异的语调评论。“好吧，”过了一会儿他说。“那就让我们开始惩罚吧，背挺直，手放在背后。”

Sherlock因这话燃起一丝小小的希望，再次睁开他的眼睛。他可以接受任何事，任何事，只要John不把他赶走！而那话听起来真的不像是要赶他走。他迅速地遵循指令，虽然他一直低着头。

John的手捏住Sherlock的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，眼神严厉的对上Sherlock。

“我要扇你两次，”John坚定地说。“第一次是右脸，第二次是左脸。你要一直紧咬牙关，因为我不想打歪你的下巴或让你误咬到舌头。我会用另一只手抓着你的头发来稳定你的头部，并让你颈部受伤的风险最小化。你不会扭动或退缩，不然我可能会打中你的耳朵，从而损伤你的耳膜。”John迅速吸了一口气。“整段时间里你都会一直看着我的眼睛。你明白了吗？”

“两下耳光？”Sherlock困惑地说。那几乎不算是个惩罚！“就这样？就两下耳光？”

“噢，别担心，”John冷笑地回答。“会很疼的。这会是一个足够的惩罚。”他犹豫了一下才问，“你以前从未被扇耳光吗？”

“当然不是，”Sherlock短暂地反应了一下后回答。他被扇过很多次了。他迅速地回忆起上一次当他发脾气的时候Irene扇了他一个耳光，因为他认为客户要插他屁股……现在想来已经是很久之前的事了……那时候他真的没有觉得有多强烈的影响。尽管Irene力气十足，但他的愤怒和沮丧盖过了痛苦。另外，他以前从未受过一个像现在这样的耳光……冰冷无情代表着惩罚。一阵不安的刺痛感蔓延到他的腹部。

John放开了他的下巴，Sherlock已经准备好自己。他挺直背，绷紧了下巴的肌肉。他的屁股和他都知道John能打得多重，并且用哪种力量。John的‘会很疼的’不只是一句空话。当John把手指埋进Sherlock的头发里并且迅速抓住，Sherlock鼓起勇气——这和他以前的经历相比还能有啥不同的？

Sherlock仍然完全静止不动，他的目光锁定着John。John后退了一步，Sherlock无意识地屏住了呼吸。

脸颊上一下精准的重击，他的头即使在John的抓着他头发的情况下也猛地甩到了一边。一开始他没有感到什么，只是一种奇异的麻木。然后，疼痛在他整个右脸上炸裂开来。Sherlock张开嘴，喘着气，John咒骂。

“闭上你的嘴，该死的！”John吼道。“快闭上你的嘴！我几乎……”透过阵阵耳鸣，Sherlock听到John磨牙的声音。

Sherlock朦胧地眨了眨眼然后坚决地闭上了嘴。一瞬之后，John的手背挨上了他另一边的脸颊。再次，他的头猛地甩到一边，尽管依旧在John的安全预防措施之下。不过，伤害没有第一次来的大，也许因为他已经准备好了，也许因为第一波的疼痛吞噬了第二波。

要说什么是Sherlock没准备好接受的，是伴随这两下打击包含的屈辱和拒绝的痛苦，而他还是因为他整个脸似乎都要着火了才意识到的。

犯错带来的羞耻感威胁要击垮他。没有怒气，没有肾上腺素可以承受这个伤害。没有欲望，没有渴求，可以把疼痛转化为某些令人性奋的东西。

他独自承受耻辱和痛苦。

错的有多离谱这个认知一直在全力打击着他，让他的眼泪涌上了眼眶。他背在身后的手松开了，迫切地抓住John穿着裤子的腿。尽管John是刚才打了他的那个人，但也是他寻求安慰……也许是原谅的那个人。正当他准备把脸——沾满泪水的——埋在John的膝盖上时，细心，温柔的手捧住了他的脸颊把他移开。

Sherlock困惑地停止了移动，一脸茫然地对John眨了眨眼睛。John的眼睛几乎显出深紫色，他低下头带着一丝担忧地看着他。

“嘘……”John发出抚慰的声音。“别哭了，Sherlock。不是现在。这发展将不会很好如果我……”

“不是现在？”Sherlock惊讶地抽泣着，但他的眼睛落在了John的两腿之间，于是了然。“你发现眼泪……能激起你的性欲？”

“你以前没注意到吗？”John扯出一个笑容反问。“来吧……”他说，小心翼翼地把Sherlock的手从他裤子上移开，然后抓住。“起来。”

当Sherlock没有立刻回应时，John把他们握在一起的手往上抬了抬。

“起来，”他说，带着鼓励的微笑。“你的惩罚结束了。让我们来开始你的奖励。”

“奖励？”Sherlock困惑地问，终于摇摇晃晃地站起来。到底他为什么会觉得John正以某种方式保护他——认可他，甚至……好像连惩罚都是某种反常的性爱润滑剂似的？

“你这样说好像你不相信似的，”John笑容绷紧地回答。“当然你得到了奖励！”他的笑容扩大，点亮了他的眼睛。“没有你……”他摇了摇头。“没有你，我们永远不会发现那个错误。永远！”John断然总结。

Sherlock晕头转向。

John的变化太突然了，太快了，他完全无法理解过程。

现在John展现的是Sherlock熟悉的样子。尽管他严肃，但他待人尊重，宽容体贴，甚至还有一定的温柔。而在几分钟之前还只是无情的控制，冷漠，以及几乎毫无热情。John从未如此对待过他，尽管他以前对Sherlock一直是又严格又坚定（就像Sherlock喜欢的那样），但总是会显示一些关心和尊重，而今天完全都没有。或者还是有的？

Sherlock想到John采取了措施，为了不造成过多的伤害，想到他没有造成他实际的损伤。他没有盲目爆发，而是思考后再行动。Sherlock摇了摇头，好像可以甩掉任何恼人的思绪。他不得不稍后再来考虑这些。稍后……当他不再晕头转向，脸上的灼痛不再引起他无暇思考的情感和欲望的时候——而当前的危险已经过去。一起都够复杂的了，但有一个问题迫在眉睫：John真的感谢他吗？感谢Sherlock？

“你不再……恼怒了吗？”听起来很幼稚，很傻，但他必须问。是否一切都随着他惩罚的结束而结束了，还是……

John沉思地撅起了嘴。“不，我不再恼你了。我甚至不确定一开始是不是真的恼怒你。别误会，我很生气你忽视我的命令。但恼怒……”他耸了耸肩。“不管怎样，我惩罚过你了，此事揭过。我保证。”

“你可能会旧事重提，”Sherlock无奈指出。

“是啊，我也怎么认为，”John好脾气的回答。“每当你不循规蹈矩的时候。换句话说，每当你不断捣乱的时候。”他又耸耸肩。“但我一直都知道你只在你想的时候才遵循这些命令。”

Sherlock的嘴唇泛起一个勉强的微笑。“我尽量……”

“得了……”John打断他。“饶了我吧。不要做任何你无法遵守的承诺。”

“你太了解我了，”Sherlock冷静地说。“大多数人都认为那个原因就足以让他们不再与我有任何的瓜葛了。”

John再次耸了耸肩。“我知道。但我能说什么呢？出于某些无法解释的原因，我看上你了，”他轻声道，然后深深吸气。“你是不是有一点好奇你的奖励到底是什么？”

尽管发生了这么多事，但Sherlock还是完全忘了John提到过一个奖励，这很不像他。

“是什么？”他问，因为John显然期待他问，尽管这个问题听起来带着怀疑。

John咧嘴一笑，注意到他明显缺乏热情。他把一只手放在Sherlock的后颈上，把他拉过来直到他的嘴贴着Sherlock的耳朵。

“今晚……”他轻轻舔着诱人的耳垂，听到Sherlock微弱的喘息。“你的嘴……”他暧昧地在Sherlock的耳后落下一个吻。“我的老二……”他感觉到Sherlock发出细小的声音。“一直是你的——你想要多久就要多久——想怎样做就怎样做，”John在他耳边沉声。“而且，你可以吞下你想要的，想吞多少吞多少。”他放开了Sherlock，后者踉跄了一下好像要跌倒了。“我会为你留着它足够长的时间。”

交织着逗弄刺激，以及完全的诚实，无疑是一剂强大的催情剂，John观察着他的话对Sherlock产生的影响。眼神呆滞，断断续续，瞳孔放大，嘴唇微张，动脉清晰可见的修长、雪白的脖子……

那丰满，仍然微张的嘴唇突然覆上了John的嘴，带着激情和欲望地吻着他。

“为什么要等到今晚？”Sherlock在两个亲吻的间隙对John不满地低声道，以一种明显等不及了的样子压着他的嘴。

“因为我们仍然还有很多工作要做，”John坚决地说——尽管他花了所有意志力推开Sherlock。

淡色的眼睛闪过一道忍耐的视线。“当然……你和Mike，”Sherlock说，努力不显示他的失望。但却徒劳无用。

但John对Sherlock撅起嘴，用孤独失望的小眼神看着他，还有秉持‘即使我不喜欢但我也是个明事理的人’的态度的样子露出一个微笑。

“没错，”John欣然承认。“我和Mike……还有你。”

“什么？”Sherlock惊讶地问。

“我不会溺爱你——我会让你努力工作。你已经看到了没有你的计算我们损失了多少，”John说，享受着Sherlock脸点亮的感觉。

这感觉很好——他感觉很好。John想知道为什么会有这种感觉……是因为他这一次做了正确的事吗？如果这真的是这愉悦感产生的原因（并不仅仅是对即将到来的夜晚的期待），他开始问自己为什么不早点做这件，这件至少涉及到Sherlock的，正确的事。在更早，更早的时候。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock之前已经来过John的卧室无数次了。然而，他从未——几乎从未——如现下般独自在这里，而John却还在洗澡。Sherlock假笑着注意到今晚John花了比平常更多的时间来处理个人卫生。再说，Sherlock发现那姿态相当动人。不过他决定不再让自己太过沉浸于此。

仍然稍稍有点陷入沉思，他站在床边，打开了床头柜上的灯。尽管那是一张大床，却只有一个床头柜，一盏灯。那在以前总是吸引Sherlock的注意力，但今晚他第一次意识到为什么：那是一幅悲伤的景象。巨大的房子——巨大的床……却只有一个人住在里面——睡在其上。

“好吧，嗯……”John的声音从门那边传来，然后一起又归于寂静。

再次，假笑掠过Sherlock的嘴唇，然后他转过身来。他非常清楚John为啥此刻一句话都说不出来。

“裸着还有……准备好了，就我所见，”John在Sherlock转过来面对他时用沙哑的声音继续说着。

“是啊，”Sherlock说，平静地微笑，继续撸动他的阴茎，那东西已经完全展现出了他的兴趣。

John穿着Sherlock非常喜欢的那件黑灰条纹的及膝丝绸晨衣，手里拿着一条毛巾。他一定是刚擦干头发，发丝仍然潮湿并且四处支愣着。

床头柜上的灯光在床上投射下一个温和的，黄白色的光圈，而房间的剩余部分没有照的很亮。整个场景反映出一阵居家的氛围，让Sherlock忍不住走向John，双手捧起他的脸给了他一个温柔的吻。当然幻想John是他深爱的丈夫十分荒谬，想想之前在办公室的遭遇……但有那么一两秒的时间里，这是一个美好的小幻想。

亲吻持续直到John发出呻吟，“不像我想的那么渴望嘛……”Sherlock轻声回道，“那你就错了。”说完迅速在John面前跪下。

哦啊……那里……那坚定丰满，温暖邪恶的嘴，透过他晨衣的布料描绘着他老二的形状，让它在这种热情的爱抚下坚硬起来。好在John几分钟前洗了冷水澡，否则他不可能还控制得住自己。这夜是Sherlock的奖励，John想要充分地享受享受。

长时间和Mike以及Sherlock在办公室工作从某方面来说对John真是一个惨痛的经历。每次Sherlock举起杯子喝水，John的思绪就会飘忽了。每次Sherlock若有所思地用手指轻抚嘴唇，John的思绪就会变得非常清楚明了，每次Sherlock咬着笔头……John都不知道他竟然会如此嫉妒一只铅笔。

但现在那张小嘴属于他，独属于他……在Sherlock呼吸，舔舐，啃咬下的丝绸变得潮湿温暖，John感到有双手准确无误地撩开晨衣，然后呼吸喷在了他赤裸的肌肤上。John感到从手臂上传来一阵颤栗，还有期待。但Sherlock除了呼吸外什么都没做……深深的……缓缓的……有点断续的……然后……呻吟……一声轻轻的呻吟……然后再次呼吸，湿热的气息轻柔地拂过他半硬的老二的龟头。如果说John以前曾经历过比此刻更令人性奋的时候的话，他现在也想不起来。

呼吸越来越近直到Sherlock的舌头和他的龟头第一次谨慎的接触，奇怪的是，比他预想中的刺激还要来的更大。

湿热的舌头绕着顶部画圈……皮肤上厚重的丝绸沙沙作响……第一滴……Sherlock沙哑的呻吟……双腿间令人壮观的坚硬，而他甚至都没有注意到什么时候发生的……然后，终于……温暖湿热的嘴……包裹……吸吮……上下运动……上下运动……除了嘴舌头双唇再无其他……手放在他的臀部……轻轻的……轻轻的压力……轻轻的压力无处不在……温柔地吮吸……艳红的嘴唇包裹着他的勃起……绷紧，凹陷的脸颊……眼睛张开……眼神迷离……眼睑半垂……颤动……关闭……柔软的，如此柔软的呻吟……然后熟悉的压力……需要更多……

John想要把手指埋在Sherlock的头发里，想要把他的臀部一遍又一遍地向前推进那神奇的嘴里。但他压抑渴望，保持理智。他还记得他的承诺：你想怎样做就怎样做。这晚不由他掌控，而是Sherlock，因为是他赢得的。

相反，John把手放在了Sherlock依旧抓着他臀部的手上……John抓着它们，稳着自己……抽搐……更多……更多……第一波浪潮……不要再吸了……不要舔了……只有他龟头上的舌头传来的坚定、期待、诱人的压力……

John的身体绷紧，然后好像一个大坝在他体内崩塌，一切，绝对是一切都倾泻到了Sherlock那张期待的嘴里。苍白的脸上写满了纯粹的喜悦，脸颊隐隐泛红。然而Sherlock还没有放开他的奖品。他继续用舌头在他嘴里软下来的阴茎上慢慢画圈……如此温热灵巧……当John意识到Sherlock还没有吞下精液后又最后抽搐了一次，稍稍颤抖着手用手背将上唇的汗擦去。一阵柔和的，淫荡的，沙哑的呻吟使John枯竭的老二又颤动起来，他觉得肌肉因为Sherlock的吞咽收缩了一下。

John紧紧咬住他的嘴唇。

不会吧——他现在没办法再硬起来。

他的阴茎满怀希望地抽动着，但却徒劳无功，然后他感到一阵冰冷。Sherlock移开了嘴。

John低头看着仍然蹲在那儿的Sherlock，后者用拇指抹去嘴角最后一点精液舔净。又一个充满希望但无用的抽动。该死的。John凝视着Sherlock的勃起，那正显眼又渴求地凸显在他双腿之间。

“你想……或者让我来？”John不确定地问，疑惑他声音里的生硬。

Sherlock摇了摇头。“不重要，”他立即道。“那可以等。来床上。”Sherlock以让人称羡的，猫般优雅的动作站在John面前，一只手放在John的后颈，吻了他的喉咙。温柔的要求。他的另一只手在John抗议前把晨衣褪下了他的左肩，然后温软，湿润的嘴唇触碰着皮肤上丑陋的疤痕。John闭上了眼，颤抖了一下。然后他突然发现他的手正在Sherlock深色的头发里，抱着他的头把他的嘴对准那个位置。Sherlock依偎着他，用甜蜜的，火热的吻吻着那个疤痕，让John的胸口感觉到一阵不同寻常的温暖和轻柔。

在爱抚结束时Sherlock很快又站直了身子，而John——非常荒谬的——感到一阵失落。

“你不再需要这个了，”Sherlock说，解开了John晨衣的腰带，把它扯下了John的肩膀。优美的服装掉落到地上，落在了不知什么时候从John手中滑落的，同样也被遗忘的毛巾旁边。

Sherlock牵起John的手，把他带到床上。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当John告诉他，他准备好来第二轮的时候，Sherlock让他跪趴着，分开他的腿，然后用手臂支撑着他的上半身。Sherlock对John怀疑地挑高的眉只回应了一个淘气的微笑，然后他钻进John的身体里，他的头对着John的膝盖之间，让John可以一览无余Sherlock的胯部。

Sherlock的手游移在John的大腿和屁股上。

“再低点……”他说，John默默执行。

“69？”John问，在Sherlock半硬的阴茎接近他的嘴时抬高了眉毛。

“不，John”冷漠的回答。“我说过这不重要。但这个位置你可以非常深的操我的喉咙。这是最好的方法。”

“天啊……”

“我可以大大伸展我的脖子，而你……”

“别再说话！”John粗鲁的对他说。“开始！”

“我想不起来该怎么做了。”Sherlock话语中的笑意清晰可闻。

“你和你那无礼的嘴……我真的应该……”John猛地倒抽了一口气当Sherlock把他勃起的大部分吞进嘴里的时候。“Oooooohhhhh... fuuuuck，”John大喘着气。

John的喘息声对Sherlock来说宛如天籁。John的声音回荡在他的脑海里……坚硬的分身塞满他的嘴……气味充盈在他的鼻尖……连John那性欲的味道，也在他的舌尖上起舞……

伴随着一声柔软的呻吟——他知道John可以从勃起上感觉到他的动作——Sherlock放松喉咙，更多地吞入John的长度。第一波苦涩的味道布满他的舌头然后顺着喉咙滚落，而Sherlock稍稍退开了点好顺利呼吸，但接着他就用手把John的臀部更加向下压下，并仰起他的脖子。John肿胀，坚硬的老二慢慢地滑进他的嘴直到深入他的喉咙。那压力简直奇妙……紧，热，湿……他的鼻子抵着John垂在双腿间沉重满溢的睾丸……然后突然他感觉到John的阴毛让他的下巴痒痒的。他吞咽了一下——食道周围的肌肉挤压着John的勃起，然后他听到了一个低沉的声音——半是呻吟，半是吼叫——而Sherlock再次吞咽了一下，导致John的臀部猛地向前冲顶，尽管是以一种十分克制的方式。

“老天啊，就操我吧！”Sherlock认为自己疯了。他不想要轻柔缓慢，小心谨慎。他想要狂野激情，粗暴刚强。不想只是尝尝John精液的味道，还想感觉它……想在他喉咙深处感觉那汹涌……那爆发……想要，一点点的，疼痛，一点点的，被伤害的感觉……想要脖子抻到不能再抻。他想要这一切——而他现在就像要。在他无法呼吸之前。

他挣扎着呼吸，血液冲刷过他的耳朵。呻吟着，用手推挤着John的屁股，John终于能做他一直在想的事了。

第一波推力仍然小心……带着试探……但接着John就埋头猛干了起来。

又深又猛的冲刺，让Sherlock狂喜不已，完全忘记了空气供给不足。他感觉到John最后一次后撤了一下，最终肿胀，压力增加，然后……一声大喊……一股洪流喷射在他牙龈和上颚上……Sherlock放松喉咙，抑制住咽反射，感觉着John在他体内释放的激情。

Sherlock头晕目眩，但却诡异的镇定，他想知道他是否会昏倒。但是John的勃起在他嘴里软化，变小，而他迫切需要空气进入他的肺部。于是在昏倒之前头晕的感觉消失了，遗留在他视野边缘的灰暗迷蒙也逐渐消失。Sherlock再次压上John的下身，吞下，吮吸直到他听到John的轻声咒骂，然后放开了他，感到有点晕眩。

John仰面瘫倒在一边，喘着粗气。

Sherlock的喉咙如火焚烧。

然后……John的手试探性地握上了Sherlock的勃起。Sherlock再次头晕目眩了。他几乎绝望地喘着气。这是一次不怎么美好的手活，粗率的，就是不停地干撸。但是，足够了。

Sherlock叫喊……但只发出了一声粗哑的声音。头晕目眩，一片迷离，欲望升到新的高度。高潮来得如此之猛，片片白光，阵阵抽搐，然后……归于寂静。余波回响，喘息不已，心满意足。一种前所未有的满足感在Sherlock体内回荡。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John双球后面的皮肤尝起来是咸的，像汗水，也有点像John的沐浴露，还带着一丝火药和枪油的味道。Sherlock深深呼吸着，享受着气味，并用他扁平的舌头舔了舔那个地方。

John叹了口气。他分开腿躺在床上，Sherlock在他腿间，专注地审视着他起了反应的生殖器。

Sherlock舔了舔敏感、肿胀的睾丸，然后小心地吸着，直到它们收缩得更厉害。

John呻吟起来。

Sherlock啃咬着John阴茎的根部，它颤巍巍地立了起来。

John粗喘着气。

当Sherlock终于成功的引发John功能性勃起时，他的舌头和嘴唇舔上了John的龟头，而他的手温柔但却无情地抚摸着柱身。

John呜咽出声。

“Sherlock，这太疯狂了……”

Sherlock没有回应。相反，他继续舔着John的龟头。最终，第一波液体明显地滴落……Sherlock立刻高兴地用忙个不已的舌头舔光了。

“天啊……Sherlock……你在做什么？”

Sherlock的舌头继续在John龟头的细小缝隙中移动，其中珍贵的、明显的液体渗出得越来越少。贪婪地吸了一会儿，他最终试着用舌头侵犯龟头上的小孔。

John喘息。

“Sherlock……我……我……”

Sherlock毫不留情地戳刺着缝隙。戏弄和刺激John的龟头。最后在John收紧的睾丸上用指甲轻轻刮着。

一阵虚弱的，粗哑的呜咽声溢出了John的喉咙。

Sherlock增加手上的压力，再一次舔着敏感的龟头，然后张开嘴等待着。

John燃烧的目光集中在他身上，但Sherlock所有的注意力都在坚硬的，疼痛的抽搐着的分身上。John咬着下唇整个身体绷紧，下身缓慢的颤动变得更为激烈。

“现在……”当第一波液体喷溅在Sherlock的下巴上时John几乎无法呼吸，他的头随后落到了床垫上。高潮没有给他贫瘠的身体带来多大冲击，但这样一个奇异的深度，让他觉得精疲力竭完全被榨干了。

他疲累地眨了眨眼睛，搜寻着Sherlock的眼，当他发现的时候，他忘记了呼吸。

Sherlock脸色红润，卷发凌乱，额头布满细汗，几缕发丝紧贴着他的太阳穴。他温柔，幸福的脸上一片赤诚。因持续不断的运动而红肿的丰满双唇，微微分开；迷人明亮的眼睛仍然闪烁着贪婪的微光，盯着John枯竭的阴茎。

浓稠的精液挂在Sherlock下唇的边缘，一丝粘粘的，不透明的痕迹从那儿延伸到Sherlock的上唇。

一个想法在John脑海中一闪而过：“就像一个堕落天使。”他想要那样一张图画。那样一张堕落的脸的图画。一张他无论何时想看就能看的图画。永远保留那副极恶画面的图画。一幅他可以悬挂在小祭坛上，每天让他顶礼膜拜，以及……手淫的图画。他是在开玩笑的吧？

Sherlock的舌头掠过嘴唇，慢慢地，完全彻底地舔干净了它们，然后他低下头舔着John腹部和阴茎上残余的精液。

然后，他叹息了一声，心满意足地伸展着，下巴抵着叠在John腹部的手臂上。

“多久你能再来一次？”他静静地问。

“你真的想再来一次？”John呻吟。

“你答应我想来多久就多久的！”

“我真是一失足造成千古恨……”John好气又好笑地道。“Sherlock，我的蛋蛋干的和撒哈拉沙漠一样了。行行好吧。”

Sherlock撅起嘴，但随后无奈地叹了口气。

“好吧……我就等到明天早上。”他从John身上滚下来，站起身。

John抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了回来。“你去哪？”

“去床上睡觉。还能去哪？”Sherlock耸耸肩回答。

“留下，”John听到他自己说。他感到Sherlock短暂的迟疑，但随后他手下的肌肉放松了，身边的床垫下沉，一片阴影遍布在他上方。John只能堪堪感受到温暖的身体小心地依偎着他，然后他的眼睛闭上了，沉入了睡眠。

而Sherlock，却是清醒着躺了一会儿。仍然因为John的精液而嗨着，他的舌头上充斥着苦涩但又不失甜美的味道——提醒着他那是和柠檬还有辣椒油或者其他东西一起烹饪的新鲜牡蛎。他的感官因为John熟悉，平静——但仍然激动——的味道而满溢，仍然因为John的叹息和呻吟，碰触和注视而充盈。而Sherlock在那一刻明白了，像今晚这样一个情欲高涨的表演不再有必要。尽管这完美的放纵了他的渴望——他的瘾症——完全地给了他另一种余韵。他不必再对精液欲求不满，他不必再让自己迷失无望。这只是……只是不再需要。他不再需求于此。他需要的只有……John。

随着这种意识，他试着处理这一天的事件，将它们关联起来，将它们整理明白。但他却失败的很惨。

他沉思和疑惑地听着John的呼吸，感觉着赤裸肌肤下昂贵的埃及棉质床单传来的沙沙声，无法理解他的好运气。

到目前为止，他还从未被允许整晚都留在John的床上。John总是会在某个时候在他屁股上轻拍一记，提醒他该离开了。而Sherlock总是毫无怨言地接受。

也许当他一回到他自己的床上时，他会咽下几次眼泪……也许他甚至会哭着睡着——但现在呢？

“留下，”John说，立刻沉入睡眠。

“留下……”

“永远……只要你想的话……”Sherlock对着黑夜轻声低语，闭上了眼睛，小心地把自己偎进John沉睡的身体，确保不会弄醒他。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

黎明的第一丝曙光透过百叶窗在John的卧室里投下一束暖暖的，红色的光线，在地板、墙壁、床上映照出百叶窗的条纹图案。

John还在睡，但Sherlock已经醒了一段时间了。他侧躺着，一只手支着头，看着John。此时此刻，他的脸因睡眠而放松，看起来年轻了十岁。十年前John的生活是什么样子的呢？他和别人一起住吗？他在黑手党里是什么位置？他已经用自己的方式来应对家族了吗？是一个专门负责打下手和干脏活的跑腿小弟吗？基于一些他当着Sherlock的面发表的言论，这很有可能。

Sherlock没有对John的决定感到后悔。毕竟，这让他们见了面。他也没对他感到任何同情。John生活在社会的边缘，一个灰色地带，警察眼中的罪犯……但这是他自己选择的生活，还有——考虑到他肩上的伤疤——他为了这份生活努力工作，积极捍卫他的地位。这就是他想要的。无需怜悯，无需同情。

John的眼睑颤动。Sherlock趁此机会略略地用手抚过John肩上的伤疤。John昨天对此触碰毫无异议——显然还很享受——但不保证今天他也会如此。

John轻叹了一声醒来，伸展四肢睁开眼睛，慢慢地眨着。

“早上好，”Sherlock轻声说，一个短暂、干燥的吻轻啄在John的唇上。

“你还在这里，”John喃喃着，仍旧半梦半醒，用一只手擦着他的眼睛。

“你说，‘留下’——所以我留下了，”Sherlock回答。“我还应该去哪儿？”


	22. 进展和挫折

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王子的魔杖prince's wand原文有图片链接……我又不知道这玩意儿该怎么翻了……  
> 看了维基百科大概解释一下这玩意……就是一根空心的金属管插入尿道，头部的那个球可以拧下来的，而一般边侧会也有一个可以拧下来的球，就是插入以后固定用的，头部那个球拧下来方便上厕所……  
> 看了维基的图片和原文链接的相比真是弱爆了啊……那么大一个环是卡蛋蛋用的吧……  
> 尿道扩张器sounds原文也有图片……
> 
> 本章卷子要求心情极度不好的大佬在他身上发泄！并且在大佬不同意之后依旧坚持！（我已经XXXX了，各位读者自己看吧……）  
> 以及Moran出现，不过，几章之内还是不会有什么事的……

此时据办公室的惊人事件已经过去几天了，Mike已经习惯了Sherlock的存在。这孩子的肩膀上真的顶着一个很好用的脑袋，和他一起工作非常令人愉快。就像John一样，工作的时候绝不多说废话，而且他的帮助也的确十分有用。他们同意Sherlock继续下去将来自每一个部门和地区的发票都查一遍，而Mike和John则负责日常业务。

Sherlock毫无顾忌地占据了John的办公桌后面的椅子——甚至都没要求许可或者等待一个简单的点头。

Mike注意到了，虽然他一声没吭，但抬起了一根眉毛，看了John一眼，那眼神充分说明了问题，但John一点反应没有，继续让Sherlock为所欲为。

在这特别的日子里，Mike坐在皮革沙发上他通常的位置，审查着财务报表和工资单。John通常坐在其中一张扶手椅上——自从Sherlock占了他的椅子后——或者在房间里不安地来回踱步。今天也是这种情况。Sherlock几乎完全埋在书桌上纸张和成捆的文件堆里，全神贯注于发票，而John则在窗户前来回踱步。

“我不该派Maynard去解决Graves的，”John第无数次的说。“我应该自己解决。”

“那又会有什么不同的？”Mike头都没抬的无聊地说。他们从昨天起就已经进行过很多次同样的谈话了。

John磨着牙，即使离那么远声音也清晰可闻。

“我会更明智的在他想要逃跑的时候射他的腿，而不是像Maynard那个蠢货一样从后面一枪射穿他的心脏。”

Mike哼了一声。“做都做了，多说无益……而且即使你想，我也永远不会让你去的。不是在那么接近市长选举的时候。你的名字和谋杀搅一块儿，我们目前承受不起这样的丑闻。”

脚步声停止。John停下了。Mike抬起头。

“在混蛋Graves身上我们有发现啥关于号码的新消息吗？”很明显John控制自己的脾气是有多么困难。

“不，没有……”Mike开口，而他手机却在此时响了起来。“啊——来得刚刚好。我们会知道更多了。”他接起了电话，说道，“有啥消息没，Rosebank？”

当Sherlock继续镇定地工作时——他可能是太专注于一列列的数字而没有意识到任何其他事——John的脚掌不耐烦地踮着，手在背后紧紧握着，阻止自己抢过Mike手里的电话好亲自和线人谈谈。鉴于他目前的精神状态，让没看进行对话无疑是最好的选择。

“啊，是的，好。很好，虽然不是很多，但谢谢你的努力。”Mike按了一下按钮结束通话。

“怎么？”John立刻道。

“号码没有注册……预付卡……但当你打过去时，有录音而且你可以留言，”Mike沉思道。

John的眼睛眯了起来。“录音？但那样的话……”

Mike遗憾地摇了摇头。“只是有人说‘嗨，你在和Jim说话。’然后就是一阵‘哔——’，没了。”

“Jim？我不认识任何……”John沉思地皱起了眉。“不，”过了一会儿他慢慢地说。“我不认识任何被称作‘Jim’的人。”

“Rosebank保证他会继续查的，”Mike说，耸了耸肩。“我们现在也做不了更多了。”

“Jim……”John焦躁。“有什么……哈！我想起来了！”他喊道。“他们有在Bayswater路发现一个背后写着J.M.的信封吗，就像一个寄信人地址？”

现在轮到Mike皱眉了。“你的意思是在Schultz兄弟离开后，隐藏在那副屠宰场面后的给你的指示？是啊……有可能。我认为是对的。”他有点不确定地回答。“但是你真的认为那信和Jim有关系吗？”他的疑问清晰明了。“这似乎有点牵强。”

“我不知道，”John承认。“但有事要发生了。”

有人敲了敲门，Jacques毫不费力地端着一个装着三个咖啡杯和一只咖啡壶的托盘进了来。

“啊。咖啡，谢谢你，Jacques。把我的杯子放在那边的桌子上倒吧。”John扫视了一下四周，但Sherlock仍然专注于他的工作。“我认为Sherlock想在书桌上喝咖啡。”

管家把咖啡放在咖啡桌上，把Mike的杯子递给他，然后给另两只杯子倒满咖啡。

Mike贪心地往嘴里塞着他碟子里的杏仁饼干，然后喝了一口咖啡，心满意足地叹了口气。他们已经喝了一段时间咖啡了，因为他们最近都工作很长时间，所以需要咖啡来提神，否则他们早就撑不住了。Mike用垂涎的眼光盯着John碟子里的饼干（Jacques对这些饼干可是非常吝啬），然后他注意到：Jacques给Sherlock的杯子并没有配饼干。

Mike盯着，不十分清楚那是怎么回事。

他看到Sherlock略略地抬头，点点头接过了杯子——就像Mike刚才做的那样——带着明显的快乐喝了第一口。

John晃到他的座位上，咬了一口饼干，然后和着咖啡一起吞下去。

John知道吗……或者就是他指示这样做的……

Mike摇了摇头，决定不搅和进这些他不该管的事里。有可能Sherlock对什么东西过敏……坚果或者乳糖或者麦麸或者无论叫什么的东西。就像他一点儿也不关心Sherlock在未经允许进入办公室后，John对他做了什么以致于Sherlock跟着John回到办公室的时候眼神火热双颊泛红但却笑得像只柴郡猫。

这不关他的事。一点儿也不。

但他还是负责发工资的那个。

他果断地放下杯子。“Sherlock在无偿帮忙，”他突然宣布。“我认为应该付他钱。”

“付钱？”John困惑地回答。

出乎意料的是，Sherlock插话了：“我不想要钱。”

“看见了，”John对Mike说。“他不想要钱。他为什么要呢？”

“为什么？因为他……”Mike惊得哑口无言了一会儿。“因为他像一名会计师一样做了许多工作，”他坚定地解释。“他得到报酬很公平。”

John对此只说了句，“啊哈，”但很显然Mike的话让他想了想。

麦克站起来，走向John，后者了他一个既期待又迷惑的注视。

“John——我看到了你的银行对账单，”Mike低声对他说，因为他不想Sherlock听到一切。“把他买回来后你还没在他身上花过钱。除了你让你的裁缝给他做衣服花的那些……一毛都没有。”Mike盯着John。“那不对。”

John的嘴角勾起一抹笑容。“我认为你会很高兴他没有试图把我像一棵摇钱树一样榨干。你的原话！”

“这不一样，”Mike直视他。“他的工作很棒。而且不止一点点的棒。至少给他点东西。”

“不，谢谢你，”Sherlock坚持。“我不需要任何东西。”

John耸耸肩，理直气壮地看着Mike。“我还能做什么呢？”

“你们两人都快让我疯了，”Mike抱怨着坐回去。他喝完了剩下的咖啡，感觉有点不爽。然后他有了另一个主意。“我们可以这么干。为Sherlock开个账户，我每个月往里放点钱。只要他在这里我就保管存折，一旦他离开，他至少还有点私房钱可以重新开始。”

一阵彻底的沉默弥漫了整个房间。

带着困惑和不确定，Mike眨了眨眼来回扫视着John和Sherlock。

John的脸看起来平板得犹如石块，下巴的肌肉鼓起，看上去为不满。

Mike不知道发生什么事了。

反观Sherlock，依旧如雕像般一动不动。也许脸色有点苍白，但表情非常的平静。他没有看Mike，但却看着John，而John却只是快速地瞥了他一眼然后紧盯着Mike。Sherlock在John短暂的一瞥后又低下了头，埋首于那对文件之中继续工作。

“Sherlock……”John说道，却没把视线从Mike身上移开。“请到厨房去告诉他们一声我们一个小时内开饭。”

“好的，John，”Sherlock立刻道。而Mike现在非常清楚他会像他一直以来的那样去做John告诉他的事情。Sherlock放下笔站起来，脸上闪过一丝好奇。John——以Mike所知的来说——通常想要什么会按铃，他从来不会叫人去厨房告诉他们他想要什么。Mike皱眉，这只可能是John不想Sherlock现在待在这儿，至于原因对Mike来说还是个谜。自从Sherlock与他们开始合作，秘密就很难再隐藏。没人可以隐瞒工作上的任何事。

“当你告诉他们之后，去洗个澡。今晚我不需要你再待在这里了，”John补充道。

Sherlock给了他一个微微迷惑的眼神，但什么都没说就离开了办公室。

一旦门在他身后关上，John重重地在咖啡桌上放下他的杯子。

“你听听你说的都是什么？！”John对他的朋友愤怒地咆哮。“那是什么轻率的想法啊？一张存折？你能不要出这么一个愚蠢的主意吗？”

“你在说什么，John？”Mike用同样的音量回击。“你知道我有多爱对你吼，但不是无故的！不是无理由的！我只是好心建议，在你僵着脸站在那儿，行为像个……像个……农场主那样之后。”

“农场主？”John怒骂。“你能不要用这么一个可笑的比喻吗？”

“不能，”Mike承认。一抹勉强的，仍然包含愤怒的笑容溢出John的嘴。“你为什么这么生气？”

“你不明白，”John说，摇了摇头。“你就是不明白……你知道你那突发奇想的建议听起来像什么？好像Sherlock是为了他的遣散费工作！”

“所以？”Mike问，依旧不明白。

“所以？！”John惊愕地重复。“首先，如果这事结束了，我会非常慷慨！其次，你的愚蠢建议伤害了Sherlock的感情，而我不会容忍这点！”

“伤了他的感情？”Mike大声反问。“伤了他的感情？！那混蛋连眼皮都没动一下。你怎么知道伤了他的感情？”

“很明显！”John嘶声道。

“明显？”Mike用嘲弄的语气重复。“你几乎只是用眼角瞥了他一眼。你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道！”John吼道，然后他恼怒地说，“我要离开这里。”

John几乎跑向门，拉开它，怒气冲冲地走出去，然后大声地把门摔上。他站在门厅处，重重喘着气，却只看到楼梯脚的Sherlock。

Sherlock，脸颊苍白，浑身紧张，神色痛苦。John的心揪了起来。

“你都听见了吗？”他轻声问。他想走到Sherlock身边，但他却没有。一种奇怪的胆怯向他袭来。

Sherlock沉默地点头。

“我不想那样的，”John说，尽管他不是很清楚他指的是什么。他甚至不确定他自己怎么想。但环抱Sherlock的冲动快要变得势不可挡了。

当Sherlock终于开口说话时，他的声音似乎来自很远的地方。

“他是你的朋友。你不应该为了我和他吵。”

“那我应该做什么？向他道歉？”John问。当Sherlock没有回答时，他又自言自语道，“那样也许会好点。你已经去过厨房了吗？”John突然问。当Sherlock摇了摇头， 他又继续说，“很好，我去吧。你还是上楼去洗澡。在我的浴室里——那儿浴缸更大。我很快来。”

“好的，”Sherlock说——有点困惑，有点渴望，还有一点失落——然后短暂地犹豫了一下开始上楼。一切都这么清楚地展现在他的脸上，而John不明白为什么Mike没看到。

John的眼睛跟随着那优美的身姿，脑中唯留一个想法——比他以前经历过的还要强烈和渴望：我不想让这结束。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当John搞定了一切终于和Sherlock坐到浴缸里，那感觉几乎就像他们当时在Irene Adler的妓院里一起洗澡那样——除了那会儿没有浴盐，Sherlock也没在身上搞出大量泡沫。他们坐在同一边，两人之间充斥着无法言喻的问题和答案。

“Sherlock……如果你……万一你……”话语卡在了John的喉咙里。“我的意思是，如果你想离开，那么……”

“我不想离开，”回答很快就到，但轻得John不得不凝神细听。“但是……如果你想要我离开，那么……”Sherlock沮丧地继续道。

“我不想你离开，”John的心在喉咙口狂跳。那些话真的那么容易说出口？那么简单？为什么他不早点说呢？更早，更早的时候？

“好的，”Sherlock在似乎无止境的沉默后才说道。他的声音听起来含糊不清，好像他正努力对抗着眼泪。

John双臂拥住他，在他潮湿、凌乱的卷发上轻柔地一吻，紧紧地抱住他。很紧。Sherlock叹息了声，偎进了他的怀里。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Charles Henford_ _荣幸宣布他的女儿Clarissa_ _和Francesco Amalfi_ _订婚的消息_

John揣着印有烫金字母的邀请函在那天晚上进入了Henford先生的别墅。他通常不参加此类聚会，但那天市长选举，而Henford先生非常聪明的用他女儿的订婚聚会来保证黑手党的出现。

Henford先生到目前为止已经是一个成功的，受人尊敬的商人……至少已经得到了这个时代对商人的最大的尊敬了。但后来他的幕僚和政治代表背弃了他，而他很高兴他的未来女婿和黑手党有联系。

John并非完全对所有的顶级黑手党聚集在其中一个客厅里中立友好地看待电视上的选举票数和市长人选预测这事实感到不开心。如果不是这场订婚，他不得不把他们全部请到他家开个类似的聚会……还要提供免费饮料和电视节目。多亏了Clarissa和对她神魂颠倒的男人Francesco，他才幸免于此难。

通常会搅乱的人已经集中在这个聚会上了……商人的手没有完全干净的，有前途的政治家们不会承认他们多多少少的收过贿赂，荧幕上大大小小的明星，还有小报名人总是会在这种提供免费酒水的聚会上冒出来——而后偷偷的发现黑手党真是相当的性感啊！幸运的是，几个阴沉的保镖确保那些客人和他们的同伴以及配偶远离正在进行选举汇报的客厅。黑手党因此或多或少的有了他们自己的时间。

第一个计划预示了John想要的结果，他放松了一点。在他身边，Mike抿了一口他第二杯酒。突然间，John希望那是Sherlock。他可以告诉他所有这些人是谁，解释一下这些复杂微妙的关系，说一些其他客人的坏话……是啊，那会很有趣。对Sherlock来说也会是。John会带他绕一圈，稍稍展示他，然后把他介绍给其他客人。“晚上好……你见过 _S_ herlock Sigerson吗？他是我的……”John的幻想在那时中断了。他要怎么介绍Sherlock？他的暖床人或者他的书记员？真相介于两者之间。“Sherlock Sigerson，我的伴侣。”等等，那怎么冒出来的？烦躁，John皱着眉头，恼怒地盯着手里的Martini。

“这次是啥烦到你了？”Mike问。“一切都那么顺利！”

“只是因为这饮料。我实际上不喜欢Martini。”John避重就轻地回答。

“你可以喝些别的。周围侍者的托盘上有更多的选择，”Mike实事求是地说。

John轻蔑地哼了一声。“如果你认为我会因为喝Pink Lady而出洋相……”

“你可以喝Black Velvets。”

“在这样的晚会上提供Black Velvets……愚蠢。完全愚蠢。那颜色就像在订婚晚会上喝丧酒。”John摇了摇头。

结果是后来Henford先生就像是证实这个预言似的决定提供Black Velvets。John，至少，有足够的理由在晚会结束后哀悼了。但此时此刻没人能知道——或者怀疑——这个。

“老天，”Mike愤怒地呻吟。“那就点些别的——看，侍者又走回这条路上了。”他示意了一下，侍者朝他们走来。

“先生，需要点什么？”他礼貌地问。

Mike看看John，但John把他的Martini放回了托盘上，说道，“橙汁。”侍者点点头然后再次离开了。

“橙汁？”Mike问。“你从什么时候开始喝橙汁了？”

“从……”Sherlock开始发现橙汁可以影响精液的味道从而痴迷于各种实验……他自言自语的说。但他可不想因为这个答案让Mike又来啰啰嗦嗦的。“现在开始，”他换了一个回答。“但我更有兴趣知道……你什么时候对侍者健身有意见了？”他略带怀疑地探问。

“我还以为你永远不会问呢！”Mike干巴巴地说。“那个侍者盯着你的屁股看了两次了。”

“所以？”

“我认为你可能有兴趣。”

“为啥我要有兴趣？”

Mike叹气。“好吧——那么说他不是你的型了。那Henry大人的秘书怎样？之前那个可爱的红棕发的……”

“Mike，怎么回事？”John粗鲁地打断他。“你真的想让我在这儿钓个人？”

“那值得一试，”Mike说，看起来有点被冒犯了。“你为什么那样看我？”

“咋样？”

“就像是认为我疯了。”Mike阐明。

“那我完全明白了，”John低声说。“而这正是我的意思。你在想什么？我应该带着Henry大人的秘书回家然后在离Sherlock几尺远的地方操他吗……你疯了吗？”

Mike若有所思地把头从一边歪到另一边。“我肯定那儿有几个空房间可以快速来一发……”

“Mike，‘Sherlock在家等我’这句话里那部分你听不懂？”John问，他的声音甜如蜜糖。“你真的认为我会……和这些侍者的……其中一个……”

“什么？你到底要说什么，John？”

“噢，别烦我！”

“你要说‘对他劈腿’。是吗？John？”

“滚开，”John嘶声道。

“劈腿！所以是这样了。你觉得你在劈腿而且可能甚至还对此愧疚只是因为……”

“Mike……看在这该死的友谊份上：不要、再说、一个字了。”

“好吧，”Mike同意了。“但还有一件事——John……Sherlock不会永远待在那儿的。那个家伙身上有些不对劲的地方……我能感觉到。他说不定什么时候就会离开。那时候你会怎样呢？”

‘这会让我伤心，’John立刻想到。等等，停下，等一会儿。他没有心。至少在Victor把它扯出来，弃如敝屣之后他就没有心了。

“那边的那个人怎么样？”John问，只是为了分Mike的心，因为他不想回答他的问题。“为什么你不给我安排安排？”

他点点头示意那个高个子，三十多岁，金发碧眼的男人。他很引人注目。但他的下巴太棱角分明，眼窝太深以致于看起来不太吸引人。

Mike瞪着他的朋友。“不好笑。John。不好笑。”

“这分怎么看了，”John耸耸肩咧嘴一笑。“那么——这家伙是谁？”

“那是Moran。Sebastian Moran,”Mike回答，“我们来自爱丁堡的人气男孩。”

John重新对Moran燃起了兴趣。“哦，我知道他。我们在Southwark用过他。Albright把他收在手下了。他现在怎么样了？”

“很好，”Mike回答，有点不高兴。“太好了。”

“你不喜欢他，”John明显地注意到，“为什么？”

“当我搞清楚了你会是第一个知道的，”Mike说，额头皱起一道深痕。“我不认为他像他想让人们相信的那样又聪明又有才华。我要冒险拆穿他只是一个挡箭牌，那些所有给爱丁堡的主意和计划都是别人出的。”

“某个就眼睁睁地让这个挡箭牌得逞的人？”John困惑地问。

“就是那让我烦心，”Mike严肃地说。“这整件事都充斥着邪恶的地方。我有感觉他想要占领另一个地区。他曾和我们在Lambeth的人聊过天。但不用担心，我会小心注意他的。”

“我没有你怎么办，”John诚挚地低声说，拍了拍Mike的肩。“但也许他只是有野心……我们这事儿也见的多了，”他指出。

Mike嘲笑了会，但接着就指着电视屏幕。

“最新预测，看起来仍然不错。”

John在闪闪发光的镶木地板上紧张地敲击着脚趾，确保没人看到他。在一屋子的黑手党面前显示出弱点对他这种身份地位的人来说可能会是致命的。

“是啊，开始接近预期了。”侍者终于端着橙汁回来了。John抿了一口为了让自己镇定下来。“该死的，Mike，”他小声对他的朋友说。“现在该停了，如果没停，那么……”

 “你还真是个戏剧女王啊，你知道吗？”Mike说。“安啦！会顺利的。毕竟，这事是我亲自处理的。”

但三十分钟后很显然在场的每一个人都明白了该发生的没发生。

另一个候选人赶超了，而当第一波来自Lambeth和Southwark以及Brent和Harrow的票数出来时，很明显的说明预测错了。半小时后，选举更好猜了，新市长没有黑手党撑腰，而是某个叫Mycroft Holmes的人。

一阵尴尬的沉默弥漫了整个房间，只有电视机持续的嘟嘟声打破了沉默。一片震惊之后，所有视线都同时转向了John。

而John做了什么呢？

John笑了。

绝望的尝试，想要拯救任何能被拯救的事情。

“坏运气，”他漠不关心地大声喊道，喝干了他的杯子。然后他示意服务员。“给每个在场的人来杯Black Velvets！这不是一件喜事，但这不意味着我们就活不下去了，是吗？”一阵小声议论的声音。“好吧，所以这个Holmes赢了，那又怎样？”John再次大笑，但这次他的笑声里渗入了一丝冷冽。“他会有苦头吃的。我们会让他先得到漂亮和舒适的办公室。”

“然后呢？当他舒适恰意了以后又会发生什么？”Albright挑战似的喊道。

John笑了，露出了牙齿。“然后？然后我会小小的拜访他一下让他没那么好过。在那之后……我们会看到在伦敦谁才是真正做主的那个！”他冰冷的目光射向在座的每一个人。“还有人有啥要说的吗？”他用冷硬，锋锐的声音喊道。

John等了一会儿，当没再有人说话时，他转过身，对Mike说，“Mike，我们走！”用力把他的杯子扔向壁炉，随着一声玻璃碎裂的巨响，他们故意缓慢地离开了客厅，坚持不再理睬其他那些客人。

直到他和Mike坐在车的后座，由Bridges开车载他们回家时，John才注意到他额头上的冷汗。

“干得好，”Mike咕哝。

剩下旅程在雨夜里静默地度过。

沮丧折磨着John，五脏充斥着暴躁和怒火不知道有谁能引导它。最糟糕的部分是那深深的失败和无助感——因为今晚没有，明显没有他能做的事来将失败转化为胜利。

不得不在聚集的人员面前忍辱负重的事实仿佛像一巴掌甩在他脸上，而这个经历他真的不能就这样高兴的接受。即使Mike善意的鼓励也没有帮助。

John那时候没有枪算是一件好事，当他的心情持续不断的恶化时，他不能保证任何人的安全。正因为如此，他咬牙尽可能的平息下他负面的情绪，让Bridges载他到家门前，然后继续向前开到Mike的家里。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John花了更多的力气打开门进入卧室，只看到Sherlock在他床上，交叠着腿。

Sherlock，他怎么能忘了呢？

他们都同意了让Sherlock等他……John一直在考虑一个小型的、私人的庆祝胜利的活动。但这个想法随着整个操蛋的结果而崩了。他既生气又充满压抑的暴躁。无论他想和Sherlock做什么……都不完全是个好主意。

Sherlock穿着他的新晨衣，散开着，那程度让John非常确定他下面什么都没穿。这幅图景让体内有什么萌动了一下，他舔了舔上唇。但随后他坚定地摇了摇头。

当他进入时，Sherlock带着微小，愉悦——但探究——的笑容抬头，放下了他一直在读的文件。

“你回来了，”他注意到。

“就像你看到的，”John愤怒地回答他。“出去。”

Sherlock皱眉。“但是……为什么……我什么都没做！”他申辩地喊道。“如果你不喜欢我对那些意大利信件的所作所为……”

“Sherlock！”John打断他。“去、你、的、房、间。”

“不，”Sherlock固执地说，双手环胸。“我为什么要去？”

John瞪着天花板好像在寻求帮助，但发现那儿也找不到答案。

“为什么你总是不按我说的做？”John暴怒地喊。

Sherlock给了他一个长长的注视。“这个问题能在好几年的时间里困扰一大帮子心理学家。”他再次皱了一会眉，然后平和了下来。“但我长话短说：因为这不是我们想要的。”

John震惊地陷入了沉默。在此难得清醒的时刻——至少，对他眼下如此愤怒的时候来说是非常难得的——他意识到Sherlock切中了要害。无条件服从不是John——或者Sherlock——想要的……也不是他们两人需要的。Sherlock需要某人来限制他，需要某人允许他来质疑这些限制，试探它们甚至逾越它们。Sherlock需要某人来纠正他的错误……一遍又一遍的。某个不只是认可他的才智，还能赞赏和鼓励他的人。某个看到的不是不顺从的Sherlock，而是勇于挑战的Sherlock的人。

John喜欢挑战。他几乎贪恋需要受到控制的场面。他喜欢控制带给他力量的感觉，他喜欢时不时的斗争，他还喜欢暂时的屈服。找到正确的方法让另一个男人按照他的意愿行事是一种诱惑。John不想要盲目的服从，他不想要太合适或太完美——那会让他很快就无聊死的。他喜欢问题和反抗，他想要震动和惊喜，他想要战斗。

突然之间，John意识到尽管Sherlock可能不完美，但正是这非凡的缺陷使他如此符合理想。

逼迫一个唯唯诺诺的，讨好迎合的，或者一个谄媚奉承的人有何乐趣呢？但如果把像Sherlock这样的人扳倒在地……Sherlock，任性顽固，还提出了一个挑战，不只是关于性，还关于才智的比拼——那让人更加兴趣满满，兴奋无比。

Sherlock和他一样甚至比他还聪明是他愉悦的来源。Sherlock不是那么容易屈服的，但当他屈服的时候，John知道他会全心全意的付出。Sherlock永远不会是受害者——永远不会是失败者。相反，他是一个可以享受失败的人——因为他从来没有真的把它当作失败。他可能只是把它当作一个新的经验。

有点困惑于这些想法，John站在那儿看着Sherlock拿起他旁边的枕头。下面放着的一些工具肯定是Sherlock从John的衣柜里那个特殊的暗格里拿出来的。John认出了马鞭还有红色带鞭须的长鞭，以及他的其中一条绳子和几个小的金属玩意儿——可能是乳夹。他拥有几个。在给了John一个最终的扫视之后，Sherlock做出了他的选择。他站了起来，走到John身边，伸出了边缘嵌着银钉的短而宽的皮桨。

John有点木然地接过皮桨。出于习惯，他在手上掂量着它，感觉着平衡于手柄和皮面之间的重量是如何的完美。

“我才选举结果不是你所乐见的。因此……随你高兴的来吧，”Sherlock带着一种特别的微笑说道。

“Sherlock，”John粗声地说，用舌头舔着他突然变干的嘴唇。“你不知道你在说什么。”

“我当然知道，”Sherlock轻声地说。“发泄在我身上吧。然后你就会感觉好些了。”

John向下盯着握在手中的皮桨，好像第一次才看见它。这工具对Sherlock的暗示来说实在是再完美不过了。握着它的感觉很好，而且它也很柔韧，所以即使不怎么全力也很容易造成一次击打。它拍肌肤上时会发出惊人的响声——据John的经验所知——但却不会造成太多的疼痛。它需要花点力气来掌握——至少当皮面用了较长时间的时候。John能想打多重打多重，但却不会伤到Sherlock。他能发泄出他的一切——没有内疚的——并消除他所有被压抑的肾上腺素。这是一个非常诱人的想法，但又如此得混乱而John不知道该如何让Sherlock明白这一点。

“Sherlock……我不能。”

“拜托，John，”Sherlock带着点有时会展现出来的屈尊俯就感反驳。“别这么斤斤计较的。”

“这跟斤斤计较无关！”John有点恼怒，无意识地握紧皮桨的手柄，Sherlock注意到了，眼里闪过一道光芒。“你没做错任何事……你……你……我不能打你就为了……”John摇了摇头。

“恕我直言你那小心翼翼的态度……”Sherlock插话，翻了个白眼。“对我完全没用。你现在应该知道了。我真的先要给你个理由吗？”他不赞同地摇头。“老天啊，John，有时候你还真的挺矫情的。打我，就打我吧，你知道这对我不是一个惩罚。尤其是在用那种东西的情况下。”他示意了一下John的手。“不用担心。我们都知道你之后会感觉好一些。我也是。你想要的。我能从你的眼睛里看出来。或者你真的要给这次行动找个理由？真的？John？”Sherlock的左眉挑战似的抬高。

“好，很好，”John低吼，自制力随着这么一大串话和他说拜拜了。“你自找的。不要说我没提醒你！”‘现在来让我们看看可不可以把这番假笑变成别的，’John心想，期待地舔着唇。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock的背上布满汗水。John不知疲倦地用皮桨在那献祭般的屁股上猛击。John一开始就告诉他在离床一段距离的地方跪下，双腿并拢，双手撑着床沿。而Sherlock在整个时间里都非常顺从地保持这个姿势。皮桨在那苍白的皮肤上留下宽宽的，红色的痕迹，而这让John刚到一种满足感。他不知道他打了Sherlock多久，但他现在感觉到了手臂上的压力于是停顿了一会儿来喘口气。他的紧绷和愤怒已经消退了一点儿，他觉得能顺畅地呼吸了。

但这还不够。还没接近。仍然有多得像输了比赛后的整个橄榄球队一样的肾上腺素充斥在他的身体里。John深吸了一口气然后走过去站在Sherlock旁边，一把抓住他的头发把他拽起来，弯下他的头。

Sherlock喘着气，失去了平衡，一只手无法控制地抓着John的腿来稳定自己。John没有斥责他的行为，因为他的注意力正被别的东西吸引。

僵硬、湿润的勃起正从Sherlock仍然并在一起的腿间突了出来。

“真他妈淫荡，”John低声说，但比起斥责和生气却是更为满意。

“我应该要个抑精环，”Sherlock说，目光灼灼地看着John。

“这不会带来任何好处，只会让你更淫荡，”John反驳，然后用皮桨对着Sherlock肿胀的分身轻轻拍了一下。Sherlock充满欲望地呜咽了起来，被抓着头发的脖子更加的后仰了起来。另一滴透明的液体从他阴茎顶端的细小缝隙里滴落。“一个像这样的小球对你再也没有什么效果了。你需要更强力的东西。”

“更强力的？”Sherlock喘着气问。

“听说过王子的魔杖吗？”John想知道。Sherlock尽可能地摇着头。“没有？那‘阴茎塞’这个词肯定能让你想到些什么。”

“老天……”Sherlock软软地呻吟。他的勃起抽动着，另一滴前液渗出了他龟头的狭窄缝隙。

John舔着唇。

“但你的情况我可能不得不动用重型武器……我在某个地方仍放着一组尿道扩张器……”John的下身激起了一阵充满欲望的抽动，他的阴茎开始涨大。老天——这可真够久的，以他玩了那么长时间来说。显然很少有人发现实践能使人性奋。“金属长杆，用于医疗……有些轻微弯曲……大小各异……”John继续说着，他的声音平板。“完美地插入尿道……也许能教会你不要把一切都流出来。你喜欢那样吗？”

Sherlock盯着他，大张着嘴。他的瞳孔完全张大，几乎让他通常的淡色眼睛变成了黑色。而清澈的液体现在持续不停地流下他的龟头。

“天啊……是的……”Sherlock的回答几乎就如一个沙哑的呻吟。

一个狡黠且自得的笑容出现在John的嘴唇上。

“这就是我所想的，”他嘲弄地说。又用皮桨轻轻拍了一下Sherlock的勃起，导致它微微地弯曲了一下。“但今天你要在没有这些东西的情况下控制住自己。”

一阵长久且持续的呻吟声溢出Sherlock的喉咙。

“John……求你……”他抓住John的手在John的双腿间猛地下滑。“操我……碰我……任何事……求你……让我射……”

John笑了，Sherlock期待地颤栗。

“你喜欢这样，”John嘲弄他，愉悦地叹息着更推近Sherlock搜寻着的手。熟悉的电流猛地穿过，让他半硬的老二更加膨胀。“只想要射，嗯？”

Sherlock咬着下唇，几秒后带着希望小声道，“求你了？”

“不行。”John无动于衷地摇头。Sherlock小声的‘求你’对他有非常刺激的效果。他知道Sherlock有多恨为了某事请求，如果他在没有提醒的情况下自愿请求，他一定是到了承受不了的程度。John的脉搏频率上升了一个档次。

“但你可以给你自己一点安慰，”他慷慨地允许，带着大大的笑容盯着Sherlock。“你可以用两根手指摩擦龟头。”他松开了Sherlock的头发，在他脸颊上鼓励地轻拍了一下。“开始——你还等什么？”

Sherlock不敢相信地盯着他。“你不会说真的吧！”他脱口而出。

John的微笑变成了残酷的笑。“噢，你再这样说话我就只会允许你用一根手指，”他漫不经心地说。“随你便。”

Sherlock向下看着坚硬的老二，犹豫不决，然后又转回视线看着John，后者却只是等在那里。轻轻地叹息着，Sherlock垂下了头，把食指和中指插入他的嘴唇，快速地吮吸了一下，再次抽出来并最后用舌头舔了一下。

“我说你够湿了，”John用平板，嘲弄的语气说道。“但是去吧，都随你便。现在在我改变主义之前开始。”

Sherlock最后恳求的视线并没有动摇他的决心，但却让他的老二性奋地抽动。Sherlock颤抖地吸了一口气，然后用手指摩擦他湿润的，闪闪发亮的龟头。他的身体伴随着一身沙哑的呻吟，猛烈地震动了一下。

John满意地看着，让Sherlock再继续几分钟。之后，在毫无预兆的情况下，他用皮桨猛地扇了一下他的屁股。Sherlock瑟缩了一下，尖锐地喊叫出声，更快地摩擦他的龟头。

“左手撑着床沿，和之前相同的位置。”John声音绷紧地命令。

“John……”Sherlock轻声哀泣。“求你……让我……我……我不能……”

“行了，你可以的，”John冷淡地回答。“来吧……摆出这个姿势。你真的认为我对你屁股的调教结束了吗？”

Sherlock痛苦地呻吟，但身体还是倾向床边，左手像之前一样撑在床沿上，不过他的右手消失在了双腿之间。John挺起背猛地拍了他一下。Sherlock呜咽，但还是稍稍抬起了屁股等待着下一次击打。

“贪得无厌，”John轻斥他，戏谑地摇了摇头。“你认为你这样就能射吗？”

“我希望是，”Sherlock喘着气，回头眼神热切地瞥了一眼John。“怎么了？继续！”

John的击打带来的额外刺激不足以让Sherlock高潮，然而……这可能是因为John故意用比以前小的力气打他。他不想让Sherlock过得太容易。当Sherlock整个身体终于因渴望而颤抖时，John把皮桨扔到了一边，把Sherlock拉起来拖到了床上。

John脱下了衣服，撸了几下坚硬的分身，然后在靠在Sherlock身后的一个枕头上，手臂环绕住他的上半身，用充满欲望，贪婪的视线看着Sherlock坚硬，抽动的勃起——仍然等着满足——然后在面前那诱人的，白皙的颈部曲线上吮吸出一个湿吻。

Sherlock颤栗，他的阴茎猛地跳动了一下。“求你……”他乞求着，声音哽咽。“John……求你……让我……”

“把你的左手放上去……但只能握着——不许手淫，”John警告他。“很好。现在……你能继续了……只用两个手指。”

“Joooooohhhhnnnn，”Sherlock哀泣。

“你要么这样射要么没有。明白了吗？”John严厉地重复。

一阵轻轻地呜咽声，Sherlock开始重新刺激他的阴茎——而此时却更多的是折磨而非快感……虽然足够让他的性奋持续，甚至还增加，但绝不足以达到真正的满足。John很清楚这点。对Sherlock的高潮控制让他的整个身体兴奋，并给予了他与众不同的颤栗。这让John在那场失败选举的糟糕场面之后，又获得了一种必要的互补感。那场选举，一个他无法控制的场面。而Sherlock，在这儿，完全自愿的，通过给他别的东西来发挥他的影响力从而补偿他失去的掌控力……Sherlock的身体和Sherlock的性欲。这是一种令人兴奋的感觉。

John感到他抱在怀里的身体肌肉明显的抽搐和绷紧，于是他喊道，“停下！”当Sherlock没有立刻回应的时候，John抓住他的手腕把他的手指从他肿胀的阴茎上扯开。

“不……”Sherlock绝望地抽泣。“John……求你……我很快就要到了……”

“我知道，”John冷静地说，笑容残忍，尽管他知道Sherlock无法看到。他的阴茎抵着Sherlock的背，摩擦着，然后等了几秒钟之，听着Sherlock吃力的呼吸，这才放开他的手。“继续。”

“天啊，”Sherlock低吟，但是立刻开始重新摩擦龟头，几乎疯狂地蹂躏顶部那个小孔。他的臀部明显地颤动，而John再次抓住他的手指扯了下来。

“一切都还好吗？”当Sherlock没有发出更多的声音时，John柔声问道。Sherlock点点头，而John在他汗湿的太阳穴上落下轻柔的一吻，小声道，“你做的很出色……只要再来几次……”

Sherlock呻吟着，更加贴紧了John的身体，故意紧紧地靠着John抵着他背的勃起，但却没有反抗John松松地抓着他手腕的手。相反，他接受了John对他的欲望，他的兴奋，他的释放的控制权，并且完全地展现自己的脆弱无助。

终于，John第四次扯开Sherlock的手开始摩擦起Sherlock龟头上湿滑红肿的小孔。一声长久，高昂喊声溢出了Sherlock分开的双唇。他的头更加地后仰，身体绷紧，白色的精液在John的手指下喷薄而出。John立刻立刻移开了他的手，把Sherlock推开，爬进他分开的腿里，简单，坚定地插入了那颤抖的身体，尽管Sherlock的高潮仍然持续着。

当John感觉到有温暖的搏动环绕着他坚硬的老二时，他大声喘息着。Sherlock的肌肉紧紧箍着他的勃起，按摩着，而John不断顶入。又深，又狠，又快。他抬起Sherlock的双腿放到他的肩膀上，更加地侵入他的身体。他好像听到了Sherlock的呻吟从远处传来，看着他张开的手抓着床单，感觉着他在他身下敞开……完全敞开，把他深深的吸进去……把他自己献给他……然后John感觉自己的高潮临近，尽管Sherlock的高潮似乎没完没了，他包裹着John的肌肉仍然继续收缩着。

“别停！”Sherlock呻吟，更加分开他的腿，把手放在膝盖把腿压近他的胸口。“更多……John……我……我……我想……天啊！！”

John难以置信地看着Sherlock第二次高潮，痛苦疲惫地射出少量的精液，溅落到Sherlock的腹部。

“天，”John哑声道。他感觉包裹着他难以忍受的坚硬勃起上的肌肉开始了新一轮的收缩，再次推动了一下，然后他感觉到一切突然急剧地闪烁，眼前片片白光，接着伴随着一声大喊他射在了Sherlock颤抖的身体深处。

当高潮的余韵褪去了一点儿，他倒在Sherlock的身上。有点晕眩和不协调，他翻了个身靠在另一个男人身边并把他抱紧。Sherlock立刻依偎着并把脸埋进John的胸口。颤栗的感觉如细丝般在Sherlock体内绵延不绝，而每次从他那个丰满，红润的嘴唇里溢出的充满欲望的叹息，都让他炙热潮湿的气息喷在John的皮肤上。伴随着一连串似乎永无止境听起来犹如“ohgodohgodohgodohgod” 但却带着完全崩溃和彻底满足的曲调，John发出了一声叹息。

“这真是疯了，”John总结他自己对连续射精的看法，在那头凌乱的卷发上落下一个轻吻。“完全疯了。你以前有做出过那种姿势吗？你用了多少凡士林？进入得还真是容易。”

“那儿仍然有很多凡士林，”Sherlock回答，声音既疲惫又相当满足。

“你真是我见过的最不可思议，最迷人，最美妙的男人。”一旦John听清楚自己在说什么后，他非常希望自己从来都没有说过。

“你这样说只是因为你的大脑淹没在了血清素和内啡肽里，”Sherlock靠着他的胸口咕哝，听起来昏昏欲睡。“你现在感觉好些了吗？”

“是的，”John说，已经为他刚才“希望从来没有说过这些话”的想法后悔了。毕竟这是事实，而Sherlock应该知道真相。只是因为那些称赞的话让John非常难以说出口因为……Victor。

同时，Sherlock早已成为一个与John旗鼓相当的人。这个人从来不回避他的真实本质。他承认他的缺点，没有怨言地接受它们，而且仍然低估了自己因为赞美而惊讶的程度，即使这个赞美是最微小的。还是某个会因称赞而面露喜色，却转身就明知故犯的家伙。

当他把Sherlock抱在怀里，并让思绪飘荡时，他们的身体仍然经历着激情余波……John突然开口。

“Sherlock……你聪明而且完全不可思议。你让我做这些而让其他人……你的主意以前从没有人想到过……”

“John？你知道我还醒着，而且能听到你说的一切的吧？”随意的问话声从John左乳附近传来，正是Sherlock脑袋靠着的地方。

“是啊。”

“啊……”Sherlock明了。“那这是其中一个我们明早不会提一个字且我们两人都要装作没发生过的事情喽？”

“没错。”

“好的，”Sherlock漠然地打了个呵气。“我只是想弄清楚。”

“Sherlock，你……你应该知道我……”John停下了。他的思绪已经偏离了，但接着一切又重回正轨而他开始继续，却不知道该何时停止。“我承认带你回家只是为了可以随时随地的要了你。但你可以提供更多的东西而不仅仅是……你甚至试图告诉我……你会说外语……我只是没有听。但现在……我不知道没有了你我会怎么做。你仍然是伦敦口活最好的——我基于比较得来的结论，相信我！但是你……你对我不再只是一个……性玩具了，而且已经很长一段时间不是了。也许你从来不是。我不知道。你已经变成我……不可或缺的了。不只是在床上……也在我的工作中……还有……我的生命中。”

空气中传来一阵轻柔的呼吸声，当John把头转向一边看向Sherlock的脸时，他意识到他睡着了。问题是：什么时候？他听到了多少呢？

John叹了口气，翻了个白眼。这不可思议的混蛋真是要把他整死了。这是可定的。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“到底谁赢了选举？”第二天早上，Sherlock和John坐在桌子的两边吃早餐时，他问道。Sherlock还沉浸前晚非常令人满意的余韵里，那包括了精液的味道，性爱以及汗水。他只能匆匆套上睡裤，甚至都没有洗澡，而John却已经整装完毕，并用着不必要的力道敲着他三分熟的鸡蛋。

“一个错误的人！”John愤怒地回答。

Sherlock不关心政治，但这整件事情对John非常的重要，所以他没这么容易放手。即使他不得不用他那些顽固的疑问来毁掉那些壮丽高潮后令人快乐的余韵。

“是Stevenson赢了？还是 Parker？”Sherlock叉起一块肉卷并把它切开。

“都不是……”John愁闷地叹了口气。“Mycroft Holmes赢了选举。完全不知道这人从哪儿冒出来的。”

Sherlock的手在一盘火腿上徘徊了一秒，然后什么都没拿就收了回来，并顺势落在了膝盖上。幸而John没有注意到他的举动，因为他正忙着给自己倒茶。

桌布阻挡下Sherlock的手，指甲正深深地嵌入他的大腿里，直到他想因为疼痛而尖叫出声。但即使是一个细心的观察者也只能看出他眼睛轻微地抽动了一下，而John，显然那天早上有过多的事情干扰着他。

至少Sherlock腿上的疼痛让他能清晰地思考。他的恐慌消退，房间停止了转动。

他同父异母的哥哥Mycroft当选了市长。还有比这更糟的事情了吗？

他能在Mycroft眼皮底下隐藏多久？他又能对John隐瞒多久他的真实身份？而当John知道他的真实身份后还会不会要他呢？一旦John知道了他到底是谁，他对他的感情会如何改变呢？

随着胃里一阵不舒服的感觉，Sherlock想着Mycroft会采取哪些方式再次插手他的事并迫使他就范。他如鲠在喉。又要重来一遍整个梦魇吗？这么多年的逃避会不会徒劳无功？他周围的房间又开始旋转。他重重地把指甲掐入大腿，直到他能够再次呼吸。

Sherlock瞥了一眼早餐桌对面的John。他不能让John发现。他想要与他享受这所剩无几的清白时刻。John会在东窗事发时——Sherlock毫不怀疑这会发生，因为命运总是如此恨他——支持他反抗Mycroft吗，John会坚守在他这一边吗？

Sherlock希望如此。毕竟，那是他所拥有的一切了。

希望。还有John的警卫、大门、围栏、墙壁提供的人身保护。

Sherlock推开了他的盘子。他失去了食欲。他感到恶心。


	23. 强者如何没落

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是ML两人的戏~~结尾大佬冒出了一小会儿~卷子……貌似没有……

市长选举后一周，探长Gregory Lestrade走进市政厅。一束强光挣扎着从阴云中射出，让波澜起伏的泰晤士河片刻间如钻石般闪闪发光。

很晚了，但还没到关门时间。Lestrade因为警察的工作还有过比这更糟的经历。

仍有成群的游客聚集在门厅以及建筑中心的旋转楼梯处。Lestrade选择了电梯。他来见的人在楼上的某层，而Lestrade不想在这次会面中迟到。所以他绕过了可以看到塔桥美丽壮观景色的楼梯，选择了花时少的电梯，在过去几天里第一百次绞尽脑汁地想着新当选的市长叫他来做什么。

电梯开门的声音让他回了神。他盯着眼前金发碧眼的秘书，而她领着他——带着坚定友好的微笑——径直走向市长办公室。她轻轻敲了敲门，打开，为Lestrade拉着门。

“Holmes先生？Lestrade探长来见你。”然后她转身对Lestrade说，“Holmes先生正在等你。”

Lestrade走进房间，听到门在他身后关上。他第一个想法是这是一个相当普通，现代的办公室。

然而坐在书桌后面的那个人，却奇怪的穿着三件套挂着金属怀表。他更应该像是待在家里，坐在巨大的木桌子后面，被黄铜装饰的橡木家具包围，而不是和明亮的电脑屏幕，玻璃以及含有铬黄的流行家具待在一起。

“美好的一天，探长，”Mycroft Homles招呼道，指着书桌对面的一把专为访客准备的椅子。“请坐。”

“晚上好，先生，”Lestrade应了一声，坐下。“恭喜赢得选举。”

市长的嘴唇泛起一个微笑，但Lestrade看得出这只是浮于表面，笑意并没有到达他的眼底。

“你一定想知道我为什么叫你来……”Mycroft Homles开口，慢吞吞地说，但他停下了，没再说下去。冰蓝色的眼睛上上下下彻底地扫视着Lestrade，然后市长叹了口气。声音听起来有点冷冽。“好吧，可能对你的记忆力期待太高了……”

“我的记忆力很好，先生，”Lestrade礼貌地反驳。“你的竞选海报不是第一个提示，过去几年里报纸上已经有一两篇文章了。我永远不会忘记一张脸，以及我很少忘记一个名字。”他清了清嗓子。“你弟弟怎么样了？他的名字没有出现自从……至少据我所知。而且也没出现在你的选举期间。我希望没有什么……”

Mycroft Homles没有对转变的谈话表现出高兴。“我们已经分道扬镳，”他说，打断了Lestrade。“我叫你来这儿不是来谈我弟弟的。”

“好吧……”Lestrade缓缓地说。Mycroft生硬的回复让他吃了一惊，但他认为是家丑不可外扬。Holmes先生的弟弟显然是家里的害群之马——而谁又高兴谈论家族里的坏家伙呢？没人。尤其是那些成功人士。

“那你叫我来这儿做什么？”

“从我们第一次见面我就密切关注了你的职业生涯，”Mycroft带着紧绷，稍稍傲慢的笑容宣布。

“那些年你一定过得很无聊，至少直到过去的八个月，”Lestrade中立地说，尽管带着一部分明智的自我贬低。“我坐在这儿的时间越长，就越暗暗地觉得我应该……应该感谢你对我的晋升。”

Mycroft歪了歪脑袋承认。“我大概在某种极小的可能性下让你的名字出现在了一两个场合。”

Lestrade翘起腿，挠着太阳穴。“为什么是我？”

“因为从未有人如你一般对贿赂视而不见。”Mycroft眯起了眼睛。“像你这样的男人太有价值，以致无法忽视。我需要你。”

“我？”Lestrade困惑地喊道，双手压在胸前。“我？你确定？只是因为我是最后一个诚实的员警（copper）？”

Mycroft薄薄的嘴唇形成了一个假笑。“我不会选择那个特别的词……不过，是的。正因为你是最后一个诚实的员警，对于苏格兰场的警察来说那真是个迷人的称谓。”

“你说这个词的时候听起来很怪，”Lestrade奇怪地看着他的脸回答。“不过恕我直言，先生……仅仅因为你提升了我并不意味着我就随你摆布了。”

一个沉思的笑容掠过Mycroft的嘴唇。若有所思，充满算计。“我希望你基于信念而不是感激之情去做一些事。”

“你想怎样？”Lestrade问，带着明显的怀疑。

“让伦敦成为一个更好的城市，”Mycroft毫不犹豫地回答。

“虚伪，”Lestrade冷淡地说。“这你还需要我吗？你不是有一整个团队的专家吗？那个啥伦敦议会？他们都是一群吃干饭的？所有二十五个人？我希望你不介意我有点怀疑。如果你要和警察合作……为什么要找我呢？我能有啥影响力？”

“很多，”Mycroft简单地回答。“身处我的位置，听到谎言简直是家常便饭了。而你，探长，我希望从你这儿听到真相。”

“你想怎样？”Lestrade重复他的问题，但这次是真正的感兴趣，而一抹微笑掠过市长的脸。

“接下来的四年伦敦都会是我的。我要为市民的福祉负责，”Mycroft开始他的解说，靠回扶手椅上，指尖相抵。“我的决定将影响他们生活的方方面面……因此，这些决定必须基于准确的信息和有根据的考量。”他坦然承受Lestrade的凝视。“我希望伦敦是一个安全的地方。为了达到这个目的，我将需要我能得到的任何帮助。”

Lestrade低声地吐出口气。“我可以想象那些恐怖分子和黑手党会从中捣乱了。更不用说那些小帮小派。还是你想一次把他们一网打尽？”

“也许，”Mycroft一贯的简单答案。“如果没有其他方法的话。但首先且最重要的，我想给伦敦创立一个和平且安宁的阶段。”

“好主意，”Lestrade用微微嘲讽的语气说道。“你打算如何实行？”

“那让我来担心吧，探长。”Mycroft站起来去。“看看我——真是个不合格的主人。我可以给你提供一些喝的吗？苏打水，也许？”

“嗯，那很好。”

Lestrade想着Mycroft Holmes会传唤他的秘书为他服务，但市长却亲自走到橱柜边，打开，拿出一个瓶子和一个玻璃杯开始倒。他拿着满满的玻璃杯走回Lestrade身边并递给他。

“给。”

“谢谢，”Lestrade惊讶地说，接过饮料。他们的指尖瞬间擦过，而Lestrade的皮肤因为这短暂的接触而酥麻。

“你刚才提到一个有趣的话题，”Mycroft再次坐回椅子上，重拾他们的话题。“有组织犯罪。”

“黑手党？”Lestrade问。“他们怎么了？”

“给我简单说说，”Mycroft耸耸肩，说道。

“简单说说，”Lestrade力不从心地重复。“你确实知道我是凶杀组的，而有组织犯罪是另一部门管的？”但当他看到市长带着期待的目光看他，他还是清了清嗓子，简短地概述了一下俄罗斯黑手党、中国黑手党、还有……“还有我们的本土品牌，John Watson领导的黑手党。更为人所知的名字是Doc Watson。他多年来都是伦敦的第一把手……中国人还没站稳脚跟，而俄罗斯人只会惹麻烦。Watson的真正势力在英格兰南部，那儿的其他人只能打包回老家。他们从意大利人那里学来的阶级管理制度……但你会发现他的组织对于这个国家来说是一个真正的大熔炉。”

Mycroft若有所思地点头。“他参与所有那些惯常的生意？”

Lestrade点了点头。“毒品，枪支……就像你说的，惯常生意。据称苏格兰场一半的人都捏在他手里。”他喝完水，环顾四周之后，把杯子放在了市长的书桌上。“但是有趣的部分是……”Lestrade短暂地咬着他的下唇。“这家伙，Mike Stamford，在做了他的心腹——如果你愿意也可以称之为得力助手——多年之后……却在最近有传言医生又有了第二个顾问。一个叫做……”Lestrade停顿了一下，皱了皱眉，试图想起。

“我以为你永远不会忘记一个名字呢，”Mycroft说，语气混合着傲慢和戏谑。

“Sigerson！”Lestrade得意地喊。“这家伙名叫Sigerson。没人知道其他的了。没人见过他。也许医生只是虚构了一个家伙来恐吓那些人，让他们保持警觉。”

如果Lestrade探长更了解一点新市长，Mycroft Holmes，他可能会注意到随意提及Sigerson这个名字会如何的严重影响他。但Mycroft右眼短暂而明显的抽搐还是被忽视了。

“也许是另一种情况……”Lestrade说道。“也可能是某个叫Sigerson的VIP所以Doc Watson把他放在身边直到……嗯，直到确信某个人会做出一些让步。”

“绑架和勒索？”Mycroft有点担心地问道。

“哦，不，没那么老套，”Lestrade冷酷地笑着表示异议。“医生曾经耍过那个把戏。邀请一个玻利维亚警长的侄女去参加聚会还不让她离开直到……某个在玻利维亚的联系人被安排妥当和某份特定的协议到位。”

“年轻的小姐有受到任何伤害吗？”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“不，医生有一套自己的关于名誉的歪论。他从来没碰过他任何客人的一根头发。加上……根据你听到的一切来说，Doc Watson比女人规矩还多。”Lestrade耸肩。“不过这些只是预测。没人知道实际情况是怎样。这个Sigerson可以是任何人或者什么都不是。”

“我相信目前这些就够了，”Mycroft以结尾的语气说道。“谢谢你，我有时间还会再来找你谈的。”

Lestrade站了起来，不确定地犹豫了一会儿。当他意识到市长既不想要站起来也不想要和他握手的时候，他微微鞠躬示意，说道：“Holmes先生，”就离开了。

一进入电梯，他的拇指摩挲过指腹，那些被Mycroft Holmes触碰的地方，仍然酥麻着。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

市长独自一人待了没多久就掏出外套口袋里的手机拨了一个号码。他听着响铃，当接通了的时候，他急速低沉的开口。

“你好，Ben——或者这些天无论你叫的什么名字……我的健康现在没有结果。Ben，我需要一个卫星……不，只是一些照片……不，我不会告诉你为什么。我会把坐标发给你。什么？这不是关于财产的问题。我需要这人的图像……是的……面部要清楚……多快？你知道我的，Ben。昨天……是的，我知道你会全力以赴的……你也一样。”

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_“妈妈！说这不是真的！”Mycroft_ _痛苦和愤怒地喊道，他闯进了母亲小小的客厅里，那里却是一地 Hepplewhite_ _古典家具的碎片。_

_Sylvia Holmes_ _坐在她最喜欢的椅子上，她总是在每天的这个时候坐在那儿，从一只曾经属于她祖母所有的中国细瓷套组的杯子里喝一口上好的阿萨姆茶。_

_她和她儿子非常类似的赤褐色头发毫无一丝凌乱，蓝色的连衣裙没有一丝破坏她简单却优雅姿势的褶皱，巧妙地伪装起她臀部柔和的曲线——就和他儿子一样，她倾向于丰满。_

_她儿子突然的闯入没有打扰到她。她又抿了一口，把杯子放在左手的杯碟上，然后把整套器具小心地放在面前的桌子上。之后，她才转向她的后代，后者正重重喘着气，几乎失控地站着房间中央。_

_“坐下，Mycroft_ _，”她平静地说。“你知道所有这些焦虑会使我紧张。”_

_“我不想坐！”Mycroft_ _生气地喊道。除去那一地狼藉，她母亲的话只是另一个空洞的说辞。Mycroft_ _从未见过他母亲有任何除了完全冷漠和控制之外的情绪。她从不激动和慌乱，更不用说愤怒和暴躁了。有时候他嫉妒她的平静。他崇拜他的母亲，试图效仿她的一切，但他发现要做到那样沉着冷静，不感情用事非常困难。尤其是今天。_

_她的母亲继续冷静地注视着他。“你知道这样的行为是完全不合适的。”_

_“不合适！”Mycroft_ _暴怒地重复，但他母亲柔和，隐晦的责备一如既往的有效。他脸颊泛红，懊恼地把目光转开。_

_“我相信你父亲和你谈过了。或者我们该归责于青春期的爆发？”她带着温和，真诚的兴趣问道。_

_Mycroft_ _坐在靠窗的精致沙发上，默默沉思了一会儿。他是一个身材瘦长的青年，尽管他不停地长但仍然看起来胖乎乎的。他比人们所想的十四岁看起来更成熟，他比他的同学更聪明，更有野心。他的声音已经如一个男人般深沉了，但刚刚他还如一个孩子般发脾气。_

_“妈妈……请告诉我你会说服父亲这个荒唐的想法。”_

_“所以他告诉你了……”_

_“他要把那个……那个混蛋带进我们家。是的，实际上，他已经做了！”Mycroft_ _厌恶地喊道。_

_“Mycroft_ _——你从哪儿学来这些举止的？”Sylvia_ _责备他，尽管她的话没有丝毫热度。“你知道打断别人是不礼貌的。我希望你不是用这种方式和你父亲说话的，”她教训道。然后她在继续前等着他承认他太震惊了以致于在父亲面前说了一些什么。“我们打算给这个男孩提供一个家。他的母亲已经死了，他没有其他亲人。我们有责任照顾他。”_

_“责任？”Mycroft_ _重复，完全惊呆了。“责任？孤儿院是做什么的？母亲——我不明白！你怎么能让他对你做出这种事？他羞愧的证据……就活生生地住在你的屋檐下！他怎么能求你答应这样的事？”_

_他母亲依旧面无表情地听着他的评论。当他说完，她说道，“我要更进一步。我不只是欢迎这个孩子进入我们的家，我还要建议你的父亲让我们领养他。”_

_Mycroft_ _目瞪口呆地看着她。“你都还没见过他！”他疯狂地喊道。_

_“没关系，”Sylvia_ _冷静地回答。_

_“妈妈！_ _你不能只是坐在那里，看着这个混蛋……”_

_“Mycroft_ _，够了，”她用冷酷，郑重的声音打断他。“他叫Sherlock_ _，我不允许他被……这样无礼且非常不合适的称谓称呼。即使是你。尤其是你。他不能承受的，而且，他还是你的弟弟。”_

_“弟弟！”Mycroft_ _吐出这两个字，从沙发上跳了起来开始在窗户前来回踱步。_

_他的妈妈无动于衷地看着他。过了一会儿，她说，“我真的希望你停下。没必要磨坏姑姥姥Elizabeth_ _的奥布松地毯。”_

_“对不起，”Mycroft_ _出于习惯地喃喃了一句停了下来。一开始他似乎有点迷茫，然后阴沉暴躁的表情出现在了他的脸上。“如果你那时候没有原谅父亲，我们可以还能幸免这侮辱。”_

_第一次，某些东西闪过Sylvia Holmes_ _迄今为止冷漠的脸。她不确定地犹豫了一下。“那时候你还太年轻，不明白，”她最终说道。_

_“那现在解释给我听，”Mycroft_ _要求，充满了青春期的冲动鲁莽。_

_“你父亲想要孩子。很多孩子。我希望我能愉快地满足他，”Sylvia_ _开口，现在她已经恢复了自控力。“但在你出生之后……我有过……几次流产。我寻求医生的帮助。太多的医生……”她双手交叠在膝盖上，然后平板地继续，“没有什么帮助。而最终……我不再能生育了。于是我决定不再尝试。你父亲开始和我分居。我可能并没有见机到整件事情。”_

_Mycroft_ _哼了一声。“分居！那你为什么还要保护他？他搬出去了！他抛弃了我们！我甚至还不到五岁！”_

_“一个巴掌拍不响，我也有部分原因。无论如何……两年后，他回来了，在你七岁生日的时候。我们和好了。一切错误，一切过去，全部消弭。”她深吸了一口气。“你可能不相信，但我们的婚姻是——至少对我来说——是爱的结合。我对你的父亲仍然有强烈的感情。”她看着Mycroft_ _的眼睛，目光稳定且平静。但Mycroft_ _继续沉默，除了轻微地摇头外没表露任何情绪。“我要接受Sherlock_ _作为我的儿子，因为他可以让你的父亲快乐，而我永远做不到。”她坚定地说。_

_“但是妈妈，”Mycroft_ _顽固地反驳。“你不能……”他的痛苦太巨大了，而且因为青春期的任性他此刻完全不能妥协——所以她母亲的话如过耳之风，没给她唯一的孩子留下任何印象。_

_“我能而且我会，”Sylvia_ _以不容争辩的语气说道。“你们有相同的父亲。Sherlock_ _是你的弟弟……”_

_“他是一个入侵者！”Mycroft_ _固执地插话。“一个篡位者——脸上的一记耳光！而且再怎么说，他也只是我同父异母的弟弟！”_

_“我开始想知道那学校是否真如我们想象的一般好了。我从未教过你这样说话，无论如何。”Sylvia Holmes_ _轻声叹了口气，抚平她膝盖上的衣服，虽然那儿没有一丝褶皱。“我不能强迫你善待Sherlock_ _。但是你答应我至少不会恨他。”_

_“你确实是认真的，”Mycroft_ _惊呆地说。他的母亲现在正使他理解这件事，而他被迫意识到他所有想让事情按他所想的那样结束的绝望尝试全部化为乌有了，被当做耳旁风，被无视。他的父母要做他们喜欢的事……不管他还有他的感觉。Mycroft_ _感到被背叛，被不公正的对待，以及非常的孤单。_

_他的母亲站起来，走向他，用一种很少展现的表达感情的姿势把手放在他的脸颊上。_

_“我亲爱的孩子……你会找到你的前进方向的——我知道。我不必担心你。在你和现在的Sherlock_ _一样大的时候，你的父亲回来了我们再次组成了完整的家庭。而Sherlock_ _没有一个亲人。只有父亲。你的父亲。而他也是你们俩的父亲。”_

_Mycroft_ _垂下了视线，吞咽了一下。“父亲爱他胜过我，”他说，好像这样的承认让他心痛。“他甚至还没有见过他或者和他说过话。”_

_他的母亲心不在焉地轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，然后再次坐回了她的椅子上。_

_“你不再是一个小男孩了，Mycroft_ _，”她说。“是时候学会控制你的情绪了。”一丝淡淡的忧愁渗入了她的眼底。“一开始可能对你并不容易，但是你能做到的。毕竟，你是我的儿子。”_

_直到多年之后，Mycroft_ _才明白他的母亲（尽管，或者可能，是因为她高度的控制力）爱他的父亲到了一个怎样绝望的地步。她会做任何事情——真正任何事情——只是为了让他高兴。她亲身的儿子排在第二位，而Mycroft_ _有时候怀疑任何手段（包括领养Sherlock_ _）对她而言只不过是为了达到目的，让她丈夫的爱和情感稳定地延续。_

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

三天后，Mycroft Holmes手里拿着Ben给他的超清图片。所有的图片都阳光明媚，这告诉Mycroft它们是一段时间前的了，过去的两周伦敦一直在不停地下雨。他彻底地检查每一幅图片，但最终带着某种不耐烦把它们全扔到了地上，直到他发现了一个年轻的，卷发的男人赤裸着上身，坐在窗口抽烟的情景。他的脸朝着天空，所以很容易认出。如果Mycroft是一个更感性的人，他肯定能对同父异母的弟弟那张瘦削，苍白的脸上所展露出来的渴求和静默的绝望表现出更多的同情。

然而，事实是，他只说了一句——带着程度不小的烦恼——“噢，Sherlock！看看你现在把自己变成了什么样子！”

再次，Mycroft要被迫采取“Sherlock专用”安全措施了。

这事就永远不会结束吗？这个该死的混蛋来世上就是为了给他惹麻烦的？给他造成胃痛和胃溃疡？那个麻烦制造者现在又引发了什么混乱？

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Lestrade拿着刚刚购买的外带咖啡独自沿着泰晤士河漫步，在他第二次和市长见面前仍然有一点时间。持续两周的雨刚刚在一个小时前停了，潮湿的街道在下午太阳的照射下闪烁着朦胧的光。

第二次会面为他招来了部门里几道好奇的视线，甚至可能已经开始有一个他是市长的新宠的传言。Lestrade深吸了一口气。多年来——事实上十几年来——他一直保持公正无私。而听听现在这些流言！甚至啥事都还没发生呢。还没人向他提供任何东西，而他希望这样的情况持续下去，

他的手机震了。一条短信。他瞥了一眼屏幕，打开短信，然后长叹一声把电话放回裤子口袋。他的妻子今晚再次不回家，据说去一个女性朋友家里。Lestrade苦涩地笑了。一个女性朋友！更像是她最新勾搭上的情人。已经好几年了。有时多——有时少。他知道。他几乎从一开始就知道了。毕竟，他不是个蠢货。但他什么也没做。他能做什么呢？这不是因为他不爱她了……而是，婚姻期间他们走向了不同的方向当论及——某些需求的时候。

Lestrade看了看表，喝完了咖啡，把空杯子扔进附近的一个垃圾箱，然后动身去赴市长的约。时间差不多了。

当Lestrade走出电梯时，接待员对他友好地点头，示意了一下市长办公室的门。

“Holmes先生正在等你，”她微笑着说。“你可以进去了。”

Lestrade照她说的做，发现市长站在宽大的窗口边俯瞰泰晤士河。他只穿着衬衫和马甲，外套搭在椅背上，双手深深插在裤子口袋里。

“谢谢你如此匆忙赶来，”Mycroft Holmes转头瞥了一眼道，试图不让声音听起来有半点感激。

“不是问题，”Lestrade用回答代替通常的寒暄。如果市长不想管那些手续的麻烦事，那他也可以跳过它们。他脱下了潮湿的风衣并且没有询问就把它搭在了访客椅子的椅背上。此时，有什么阻止了他未被邀请就坐下的行为，而那就是为什么他和市长一样傻站着这儿。

“嗯？你现在习惯了你的蜂巢了吗？”他问，引用了伦敦的人们给予这幢建筑的不同寻常的昵称。

“蜂巢？”Mycroft转身抬起了一根眉毛，看起来似乎被逗乐了。“我不认为你是个假正经的人，探长。”

Lestrade用一只手摩挲了一下后颈，试图压住一个笑容。“是啊……我真的不想直接地说‘玻璃睾丸’。你可能会认为这对你的官方办公场所而言是一个不恰当的昵称。”

“不恰当！你认为是谁创造了这个名字？”Mycroft假笑着回应。

惊奇和欢笑点亮了Lestrade的脸。他的嘴咧成一个难以置信的大笑。“你？是你？”

“我发现蜂巢更加不……恰当，”Mycroft解释道，稍稍扭曲了脸表达自己的厌恶。“那让我像什么？蜂后？来真的么……”

Lestrade激烈地大笑。“对不起，”他说，气喘吁吁地咯咯笑着。“但是——那太好玩了。”他抬手抹掉了笑出来的眼泪。

“没事，”Mycroft愉悦地说，然后一道奇怪的，沉思的视线扫过他。“有些东西……让人振奋。我的意思是在你的笑容里。”

Lestrade不知该怎么回答，于是他只能歪着脑袋，微微尴尬地点头，问道：“你叫我来是为什么？”

“是啊……”Mycroft大声吸气，嘴唇抽动。“这涉及到一件相当微妙的事。”Lestrade没有回应的继续坦率期待地看着他的脸，Mycroft继续道，“我必须要你不要调查任何关于Sigerson先生的事。”

“我没打算，”Lestrade回答。“首先因为没有罪案发生，其次我是凶杀组的，就如你所知的那样，不是有组织和经济犯罪组的——但现在你还真的让我产生好奇了。”

Mycroft叹了口气。他应该知道这位探长是属于坚持不懈那一群人里的。而是他们那群人里总是要追根究底的那个人。但他似乎是唯一合逻辑的能告知其他的顾虑的人，他仍然相信这点。至少他知道他可以指望Lestrade探长一定程度的交际手段和机智能力，甚至可能还有完全的判断力。

“好吧，那人怎么了？”Lestrade双手环胸地追问。

“没什么，”Mycroft闪烁其词。“我只是……我们可以说是……个人希望你不要对他有任何好奇。我想你能找到方法说服你在有组织犯罪的同事遵循同样的指令。”

“啊哈。这事对你来说值多少钱？”Lestrade的眼神里有着挑战。

Mycroft带着一抹清淡的，赞赏的笑容摇了摇头。“我不会再做用钱贿赂你这种蠢事。”

“至少是件好事，”Lestrade干巴巴地回道。

Mycroft看了一会儿他的鞋尖，然后才直视探长的眼睛。

“我知道对你，贿赂是没有意义的。所以我请求你。不作为市长，而是作为……个人。”

Lestrade沉默地盯着他。然后他不安地扭头，走到放着他外套的椅子边。他咬着下唇，瞪着外套，然后转身再次面对Mycroft。

“太棒了。你发现了我的弱点。”他咕哝着深深吸了一口。“好吧。很好。我不会进行任何调查。但我会和我的同事保持高度警惕。如果发生了任何需要经常干预的事，那么……我不会阻止任何人。”他坚定地指出。

“没有人要求你掩盖犯罪，“Mycroft平静地宣布。

“很好，”Lestrade说，松口气点点头。“至少这点我们达成一致了。”

Mycroft沉默地看了他一会儿。然后说道，“谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Lestrade说，仍然有点烦恼。“但是我对此并不高兴。”

“幸福总被高估，”Mycroft说，声音里有奇特的暗流涌动。

“因为你就是一个很好的例子……”Lestrade不假思索地说，但立刻就震惊了。“噢……我不是故意的……我不应该那样说……我的意思是……”

Mycroft只是挥开了他那些断断续续的道歉。“你觉得我快乐吗？”

“那不关我的事，先生，”Lestrade一本正经地说道。

Mycroft转向墙上的窗户，双手在身后握紧。他看着聚集在眼前的乌云，预示着伦敦的下一场雨。

“这是要下雨了。你应该带把伞，探长。我的秘书会给你一把。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

仅仅在他和探长Lestrade谈话的两天之后，Mycroft走出载他回家的汽车。司机开走了。那晚Mycroft不再需要他了。雨终于停了，太阳穿透薄薄的云层。Mycroft仍然站在人行道上。当他正要进入房子，点头示意看门人并用钥匙卡进入电梯时，两个穿深色西装的高大男人出现在他的两侧。

“晚上好，市长，”其中一名男子礼貌地和他打招呼。他黑色的头发似乎是东印度那一带的。“请不要大惊小怪。”

另一个是金发，当他说话的时候带着轻微的伦敦口音。“只想请你跟我们来……”然后他把外套拉得足够开可以让Mycroft短暂地瞥到腋下枪套里的枪。

“当然了，先生们，”Mycroft冷静有礼地回答。

一辆车停在他身后，Mycroft转过身来。金发的强壮男人朝黑色豪华轿车的单面玻璃打了个明确的手势，然后就站到了路边。

Mycroft走近，窗户降下，一个暗金色头发的男人出现，他露出一个大大的笑容，两排牙齿完美地闪烁着。

“晚上好，Holmes先生。”

“晚上好，Watson先生。我真希望比现在还要更早的见到你。”

如果John Watson惊讶于这样的反应，他也没有表现出来。“Holmes先生，请上车，”黑手党老大露出一个亲切友好但冷得像冰似的笑容说道。“而且不要引起注意，如果可能的话。”

“当然，”Mycroft Holmes同意了，等着黑皮肤的男人绕到车的另一边为他打开门。然后他进去滑坐到后座上Doc Watson的旁边。


	24. 真相（只有真相？）

这次旅程没花很长时间。Maresh代替了Bridges驾车，Dave坐在了副驾驶座上——他的手从未远离腋下枪套里的手枪。后座一片沉默，两人都刻意的用无聊的表情直视前方或者望着窗外。但那也是这游戏的一部分，他们都知道。

Mycroft强烈怀疑他会在这场特别的力量比拼中处于下风——而这再次是因为Sherlock的错，一如既往。

John想法类似，尽管他还不甚清楚。当然在这种类型的谈判下他会是一个狡诈的讨价还价者，而且当然他还拥有整个军火库可以应对威胁、谎言、半真半假的周旋之词从而得到他想要的——让市长对他唯命是从。然而他暗暗地怀疑，他通常的策略可能对这个Holmes先生不会有用，而他没有B计划除了拿枪指着他的头。好吧，公平地说，拿枪指着对手的头一般就是他的B计划——但这一次他不得不排除这个选项，他以前从来没有对付过一个如市长般信念坚定的对手。

实际上他有点惊讶Holmes真的如他所预期的出现了。或者只是为了使他慌张？John会非常乐意射穿一个混蛋并且把他和车一起沉入泰晤士河的。但Mike已经明令禁止他这么做。

“你的人不允许携带任何武器！明白了吗？而且不要给我任何敷衍的‘是的，是的’ 的回答，”Mike对他喋喋不休，而John尽管紧张还是忍不住笑了。

他看向Sherlock想和他分享那一刻，或许还能看到他脸上的一点笑容。但Sherlock在过去几天里一直愁眉不展，而John这天下午也没注意到这个迹象。相反，Sherlock的就像是在机械地动作。他的脸色苍白，皮肤湿冷，表情紧张，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。好像要吐了。John忍不住皱起眉头。

“你看上去不太好，Sherlock。去躺下，”他说。但Sherlock却只是神色奇怪地看着他摇摇头，张开嘴，又再次闭上，然后咕哝着什么‘账户’和‘税务报表’，接着就连个再见吻也没有的离开了John的办公室。John赶时间，Mike又在唠唠叨叨的，所以John所能做的只有要求Mike留意Sherlock，而他同意了。

Naresh放慢了车速，打了转向灯。John回过神然后摇了摇头。他现在不能想……关于Sherlock的事，在他职业生涯最重要的会面之前。

车子停在了伦敦郊外一幢低调的，现代的复式小屋前。

“你这儿真迷人，”Mycroft干巴巴的说。

“你非常清楚这实际上不是我的房子，”John实事求是地说，在Naresh为他打开车门时下了车。Dave也如此招呼Mycroft Holmes。在快速、仔细地检查了一番这地方之后，Dave走向房子打开了门。他先进去，然后撑着门让其他人进来。

“它一定属于你的一个非常好的朋友，Watson先生，以致于你需要如此煞费苦心地确保他财产的安全。”

John咬着他的脸颊内侧，愤怒和惊讶于这样的傲慢。

“敌人……还是朋友……经过这些天来就很难说了，”他刻薄地评论。“看看我们……从你眼中，你可能认为我们是朋友。”

“但我们之间天差地别，”Mycroft轻飘飘地抛出一句，进入了房子。

John转向Naresh，目光似要把他射穿。但Naresh只是带着歉意地摇了摇头。

“对不起，老大，”他说。“但是Stamford 先生吩咐了不能对他动粗。”

“为什么只有我的员工会顶嘴？！”John默默咒骂，然后跟着Mycroft进了房子。

这是一个从中介那儿租来的带家具的复式小屋。这个地方独立于外，让大家可以就一些微妙的问题畅所欲言，而不必迎合一些繁文缛节。还有即使发生了啥不愉快的事，尸体都能被不着痕迹小心谨慎地偷偷处理掉。

Dave领路走进客厅，里面有两张长沙发，隔着一个低矮的咖啡桌相对而放。John和Mycroft各自坐到一个沙发上。Dave站到了John后面，而Naresh则站到了Mycroft身后。阳光——终于突破了厚厚的云层——把房间照射的十分温暖，黄色的光圈甚至穿透了阻挡的不透明的窗帘。这和两个相对而坐的男人身上散发的冰冷气息形成了强烈的对比。

他们静静地对视着，都在试图评估对方，衡量他的反应，找到他的弱点。

“你可能想知道为什么……”John终于开口，却被Mycroft立即打断。“不算是。”

“哦？”John说，翘起嘴唇抬起一根眉毛。

“不想，”Mycroft无聊地回答。“自从当选以来我就一直期待这一天——你算是给了我一个相当的惊喜。当然你会插进你自己的候选人，”Mycroft装模作样地解释道。“因此，找我是非常正常的，为了要……我该怎么说呢……”Mycroft装腔作势地寻找合适的词，最后以一个傲慢自负的态度作结。“试着吸引我。”

那些微笑和眼神中似有某些东西让John觉得有一种奇怪的熟悉感。他在哪儿见过……但是他现在没时间去想，所以他把那想法抛开，全神贯注于此刻最紧急的问题。他期待一个有野心但又有些胆怯的官员，但Mycroft Holmes比他想的还要坚不可摧。

“我可不会只是试一试，Holmes先生，”John平静地回答，展露一个冰冷的微笑来掩饰内心的不安。“我会成功的让你对我唯命是从。”

“我向你保证我紧张了，”Mycroft如此狂妄自大的评论让John几乎就要炸了。

“继续说，”John声音冷厉，漠不关心地抬了抬肩膀。“继续激怒我，看看会发生什么。”Mycroft眉毛稍微上抬，但他仍然沉默着。John继续道：“如果你想要一场战争，那你就能有一场战争。事实上，我欣然接受，因为那对我来说真的不重要。我有我的处理方式。”他停顿了一会儿。“现在，你是要乖乖听话呢，还是需要我……证明我从不开玩笑或者发出空洞的威胁？”

在这第一次会面期间，Mycroft看起来像是在思考。他的视线从John脸上滑落而下，然后他深吸了一口气，再次抬头。他的目光现在看起来又冷又硬。

“好吧。让我们别玩这些小把戏了。你想要敲诈我？那就做吧。提出你的条件，我才会考虑是否要提供值得这场麻烦的回报。”

John被这段小小的对话富含的攻击性惊讶了一下，而且他无法不让其显现出来。

“我让你惊讶了……”Mycroft若有所思地指出。他也吓了一跳，好像这个想法让他有必要深思熟虑，而且再一次的，有什么东西让John觉得这种感觉似曾相识。

“有点，”John承认。“我惊讶都到此地步了你还觉得有必要对你解释听话的好处。我的意思是，你在期待些什么呢？”John耸耸肩。“我真的应该列出我所有的优势来侮辱你的智商吗？很显然我对你的合作和理解能提供的所有回报就是不给你找太多的麻烦。”

让John惊讶的是，Mycroft没有对那些话做出他预期中的反应。他没有退缩和屈服，或者至少用傲慢的语气示意他愿意妥协，反而是他的眼睛像一头被激怒的公牛般眯起。

“我真的希望你不要拐弯抹角，”Mycroft故意用一种公正无私的语气说道。“这实在让人无聊生厌。”

“我恐怕不明白……”John追问，稍有不安。该死！他不能让这场交谈脱离他的掌控，但看起来似乎正向那个方向发展。这个混蛋到底什么意思？

Mycroft专注地看着他，脸上出现了一种奇怪的表情。“我听说我的弟弟在你的……照管之下，”他终于说，有些牵强地笑着。“那么现在你能痛快的就此事敲诈我而不是笨拙地搞这些模糊的暗示吗？”

“你的……弟弟？”John困惑地重复。“但我没有任何……”那时一切都拨云见月。John抽了一口气。“Sherlock？！”他惊讶地喊道。

“哦……”Mycroft慢慢地说，直起了腰。“你不知道Sherlock是我的弟弟？”他的嘴唇卷起一个虚情假意的微笑。“多么有趣的讽刺。”他向后靠去，漫不经心地叠起双腿。

John仍然试图——徒劳地——接受这新数据。但他所能做的只有顶着一副惊呆了的表情张口结舌地看着Mycroft。他完全忘记了Dave和Naresh，而当其中之一清了清嗓子，耳边犹如雷鸣般的声响才惊醒了他。他坐的沙发，待着的房间，一切慢慢地又恢复原来的样子。而坐在他的对面正用算计的眼光看着他的男人也再次变成了活生生的人。尽管他的脑袋仍然感觉一片空白。他必须想点什么。而且要快！否则他黑手党的气场就要维持不下去了。

他到底做了什么要得到这样的惩罚啊？哪个神想要这样恶整他啊？是个想要复仇的神，看着他痛苦而且计划一团混乱并以此取乐？所有那些计划……都要化为乌有了吗？John咬紧了他的牙。他会接受这次挑战的——他不会就这样放弃！而且绝对不会靠战争来得到他想要的。这个叫Mycroft Holmes的必定会遭到报应……

John，试图维持一种冷淡的态度，给了市长一道漫不经心的注视。

“我承认我之前并不知道你们的关系……但既然我是……你弟弟幸福的来源……我不明白我为什么现在就不能以此原因敲诈你。”

Mycroft的眼里闪现了几秒的玩味，他的表情就像是一只戏弄老鼠的猫。

“不，”Mycroft终于说道，摇了摇头。“我不相信你会这么做。”

“我可能还是会让你吃惊的，”John评论，露出他最甜蜜并且最可怕的笑容。

Mycroft毫不在意地俯视他。“你已经这么做了。我不认为你会区别于别人，将我弟弟抓起来却没有……任何不可告人的动机。当你带他回家的时候，你不知道他是谁。因此……敲诈勒索的行为不在你的考虑之列。你抓着他是由于一些其他的原因。我想这些原因主要是与性有关。”他的目光变得更加有礼且甜蜜，他的声音却更加讽刺。“还是说你已经有了实际感受？”

John突然站了起来。“我会联系你，”他设法从紧咬的牙间逼出这句冰冷的话。

“那就来吧，医生，”Mycroft恢复了温良的样子，他的表情是彻底的得意洋洋。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“所以是Sherlock Holmes……”John的声音从门口断然地响起。

Sherlock抬起头。他没有听见John进门的声音。他还在John的办公室（就是John离开后他逃走的地方），一些意大利信件摆在他的面前。虽然他自从坐在John的办公桌旁就一直盯着文件，但他一个字都没看进去。这些文字都只是印在了他的视网膜上，而他的大脑正忙着用噩梦以及猜测事情会发生的可怕变化来折磨着Sherlock。一系列永无止境的画面都是以同样的方式开始：他最后和John幸福的在一起。由此开始一幅幅图像在他想象后面的事情之前就全都朝不同方向发展了……一个比一个更糟。

现在John就站在他面前，又要上演一次不可避免的命运。Sherlock非常想置身事外让别人来当主角。

“Sherlock Sigerson，”Sherlock纠正他。他听到了讽刺的掌声。为什么他要这么急着反驳John？即使隔着十米远，也很明显看得出他非常愤怒。干得好，Sherlock。更加激怒他吧！Sherlock真想狠狠地踢自己一脚。也许他应该道歉？他张开嘴，但出来的话却不是道歉。

“几年前我用了我母亲的姓氏。合法的，因此，我姓Sigerson。不是Holmes。”Sherlock无助地听着自己说出的话。为什么他要不断地给自己找麻烦？是他能从中感到一些反常的快感吗？Sherlock试图弄清楚自己到底怎么了，但他能感觉到的只有心脏寒冷孤寂的跳动，灵魂的绝望和空虚。没有欲望，肯定没有啥变态的种类。从所有方面来说。他注意到John的手臂垂在身体两侧，继续站在门口但双手却握成了拳头。

Sherlock完全明白——如果此时此刻他还想拯救些什么的话，他不能恐慌，他必须采取一些计划，以智取胜。他努力学着John以前用过的技术试着平静自己，通过鼻子深深地，缓缓地呼吸。好点了。

“什么时候？”John突然喊道。“你打算什么时候告诉我他是你哥哥？！这个该死的市长是你他妈的哥哥？！”

“今天，”Sherlock闷闷地说。“早些时候，在你离开前。”

“你！”John说，声音颤抖又愤怒。“你就啥也不说的让我这么去了。”

这些话达到了Sherlock的耳边，但他没有真的听清楚。他全神贯注于John的拳头，僵硬的姿势，以及两人之间拉开的距离。为什么John不靠近点？对他大喊大叫……抓住他，揍他……。Sherlock眼睛张大了。哦，揍？他眯起了眼睛，集中注意力变得更加困难了。他把头偏向一边，更加亲密地看着John。

“为什么你还站在门边？”Sherlock说出他的想法。“你为什么要保持距离？你真的害怕失去控制对我揍一顿？”

John仰起了头，形成一种好战的姿势。Sherlock的话让他有点吃惊。他舔了舔上唇，但什么也没说。

但这足以让Sherlock确认他的观点了。他不敢相信地笑了。

“这是……你确实……你害怕就这样揍我。”他摇了摇头。“我的天，John！不是吧！别多想了。我又没被绑起来或者带着口塞……如果我不想你揍我一顿，你就连我一根汗毛也碰不到。相信我。”

John咬着嘴唇。对上次Glendale的错误还记忆犹新。当时他太生气了，在他的人将Glendale从房间里拖出去后想都没想就袭击了Sherlock……他的视线落到了地板上，摇了摇头，仿佛这样做可以赶走那些图像和记忆。

“答应我你会保护自己，”John说，声音冷硬。“答应我……你一定会保护自己。”他没打算揍Sherlock。但他一直担心自己会因为失控而这么做……

他抬起视线的时候正好看到Sherlock翻了个白眼。“答应我！”他命令道。

“好吧，好吧，如果这能让你高兴，”Sherlock纵容地叹息。“如果你试图攻击或伤害我，那我将保护自己。高兴了吧？”

“是的，”John吞咽了一下。高兴并不是准确的词，但是比之前的好。Sherlock怎么能如此冷漠地抛却那件事超出了John的理解。

“现在你打算走近点吗？”Sherlock好奇地问，他把手搁在下巴上，放松了一点。如果John是担心Sherlock为了万一会有的攻击而保护自己，那至少接下来五分钟都他都不会做出啥会让自己被赶走的危急事件。现在，他所要做的只是保持冷静和保持警惕，疏忽大意泄露超出必要的感情绝对不明智。为此，查出Mycroft说的——或者编造的（他一点都不相信Mycroft会做这种事）——话是否真实，以及该对此到底相信多少就很重要了。

“不，”John生气地发出嘶声。“我还在生你的气！你把我放在了一个不得已的情况下！当他告诉我你是他弟弟时，你认为我看起来有多蠢？他的弟弟！操他的！某些线索真的是太好了！这个他妈的政客认为我知道！”当Sherlock继续全神贯注地看着他却没有做出任何反应时，John的其中一根引线点燃了。“他、认为、我、知道！”

“我第一次听说你，”Sherlock漠不关心地说，而这只是进一步激发了John的怒火。“没理由大喊大叫的。”

 “我想叫多响就多响！我不得不像个乡下土包子一般坐在那里！”John吐出一口气试图恢复他的镇静。“而你仍然没说抱歉！”他两手在空中挥舞，然后指着他的太阳穴。“你看到这儿了么？看到了么？我头发变白了。太阳穴。我太阳穴的头发变白都是因为你！为什么我要这样对自己啊？嗯？！你能告诉我吗？”

“你受虐的倾向可能比你自己想要相信的更明显，”Sherlock面无表情地说道。

很长一段时间里，John只是站在那儿，嘴巴大张地盯着他。然后他的手拂过头发。

“不要说那个！不要和我耍小聪明！”他对Sherlock威胁道。“我一开始就该知道。从第一秒的时候！同样傲慢的态度，同样讽刺的语气！天！兄弟！”

“John？”Sherlock安静但坚定地说。

“什么事？！”John愤愤不平地吼。

“你认为你能再次冷静下来吗？”Sherlock要求。“我开始非常担心你的血压了。”

John一言不发地盯着Sherlock。然后他发出嘶哑，愤怒的叫喊声，走到一群家具边倒在沙发里。

“你……”他威胁地说，指着Sherlock。“我话还没说完。”

“很好，”Sherlock回答，无力地笑，而这让John惶惑、估量地看着他。“我不想离开你。”

John戏谑的哼了一声。“我不是那个意思，你知道的。你已经做了许多能让我把你扔出去的糟糕事了。”他眨了眨眼。“天，我一定是疯了，”他自言自语地说，用手揉着脸。现在，他的怒气正慢慢消退，他真的开始觉得累了。

“我在我的对手前丢了脸。而且这都是你的错。如果有任何人发现了这事……我就完了。”他深吸了一口气然后才痛苦地看向Sherlock。“你为什么啥都不说？”

Sherlock叹了口气，站起来试探着往John的方向走了几步，却在房间中停了下来。他看上去那么破碎和迷茫，深深触及了John的痛处。

“我们不是真正的兄弟。我们有相同的父亲，就这样……我们同父异母。当我的母亲去世……我被我的父亲和他的妻子领养。”他做了个无可奈何的手势。“Mycroft和我……我们……我们并不是快乐、友爱的家庭。”

“但他认为我要用你来敲诈他，”John沉思，“但是……如果他都不喜欢你的话……”John摇了摇头。“对不起，我不明白。”

“Mycroft一直很有野心，”Sherlock平平地解释。“他的职业生涯一直是优先考虑的，而我……我是他人生中的污点，对他犹如骨鲠在喉，芒刺在背。我生命中的唯一目的就是给他制造麻烦。”

“听起来真熟悉，”John干巴巴地评论，而一个小小的笑容掠过Sherlock的嘴唇。“我敢打赌你没有错过一个让他生活困难的小小机会。”

“不止一个，”Sherlock有些得意地赞同，眼睛闪亮。

“我几乎觉得对不起他……”John缓缓地说。

Sherlock责备的眼神射向他。

“在他身上用感情完全是浪费。”他停顿了一下。“无论任何，Mycroft习惯让我摆脱各种束缚——无论花多少钱或者精力，而且一般没有讨价还价。他不能忍受我的行为玷污了Holmes这个名字，”他最后做了个嘲弄的鬼脸。“他眼都不会眨一下地答应你任何要求。除非……你曾威胁要杀了我。”他让思绪在空中停留了一下。“我恐怕你会因此空手而归。”

John凝视着远方，陷入了沉思。“所以你一直在躲的是你的哥哥了，”他恍然大悟。

“是的，”Sherlock安静地说。

“为什么？为什么你那么怕他？”

“我曾经有——现在也有——我的原因。”

“Sherlock！这不是答案。”

Sherlock咬着下唇。“我们之间有太多事情。他从不让我一个人。即使我正式继承了我母亲的名字之后。即使那时他也没有。即使他承诺过会让我独立生活。他……”Sherlock的声音颤抖。“他总是确保我……他让我去一家又一家的康复中心。他……”Sherlock摇了摇头。“他讨厌我。而我从来不想——从来不——再和他有什么关系。我从我最后一个地方逃了出去。可以说是靠着夜色的掩护。我藏在了街上某个他永远找不到我的地方——事实上，他没找过我。而那儿是某天Irene把我捡回去的地方……剩下的你都知道了。”

John深深吸了一口气。“就这样？”

“是的，”Sherlock撒谎道，默默在心里加上，‘你不需要再知道任何更多关于这件事的事了。’

Mycroft第一次搅了他的事就够糟了，但怎么也比不上第二次第三次……

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_“Sherlock_ _？”Mycroft_ _的声音票上楼梯，透过紧闭的房门传进Sherlock_ _的房间。Sherlock_ _因为圣诞节而从大学回了家。他不十分确定为什么自己要这么做。_

_“在！”Sherlock_ _喊道。“我马上就来。”_

_“你在做什么花这么长时间？”Mycroft_ _说道，没敲门就打开了Sherlock_ _的房门。“妈妈已经等在……”剩余的话哽在了他喉咙里。_

_Sherlock_ _僵住了，一块肌肉都动不了。他只是在计算他可卡因的存货，而几包显而易见的东西正躺在Mycroft_ _看得见的桌子上。Mycroft_ _以前从未就这样进入他的房间，他总是敲门。而且尽管敲了门，他也会等到允许后才进入，或者继续透过紧闭的门对他大喊大叫。鉴于此，Sherlock_ _原想他是安全的。_

_“那是什么？”Mycroft_ _问出了这种情况下最愚蠢的问题，而Sherlock_ _的伶牙俐齿立刻显了出来。_

_“我相信你非常清楚这是什么，”他无礼地回答。“你真的认为我不吸毒能忍受和你一起过圣诞节？”_

_“这多久了？”Mycroft_ _用冰冷，锋利的声音问道。_

_Sherlock_ _只是耸了耸肩。“这他妈不关你的事，”他用一种友好的方式回答。_

_“你已经嗑高了，”Mycroft_ _假惺惺地说。_

_“是啊，我是。”Sherlock_ _说，声音充满欢乐。“你真的认为我和你还有Sylvia_ _妈妈一起度过一个芭蕾舞的夜晚不是完全浪费的吗？芭蕾舞。”他轻蔑地哼了一声。“演的还是胡桃夹子。当然了。”_

_“毕竟这是圣诞节，”Mycroft_ _扭着脸反驳道。“好吧。你当前的状态也没什么要做的了。一起来。妈妈一直在大厅里等着。”_

_Sherlock_ _瞪大了眼。_

_“我还是要去？！”_

_“当然，”Mycroft_ _稳稳地说，调整他的袖扣。“但是明天……明天我会陪你去见Pelham_ _医生，而你会要求他提供你一个康复机构。”_

_“我什么都不会去做的，”Sherlock_ _坚定地回答。_

_一个做作的微笑泛出Mycroft_ _的嘴角。“你的选择。但我认为你更想继续你的研究……而我不相信我会继续提供资金。”_

_Sherlock_ _咬着牙。“这是敲诈！”他咆哮道。他感到他的手和嘴唇渐渐在威胁面前变冷，尽管他表面仍是愤怒无比。_

_Mycroft_ _啧了一声。“多么不得体的一个词啊。我会向妈妈解释你的缺席，就说你和你朋友度假去了。她不需要知道你没有任何朋友。”_

_“你欣赏的那些乌合之众呢？”Sherlock_ _恶意地回击。“我哪儿都看不到他们。”_

_Mycroft_ _的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一道冰冷的视线。“你明天会和我去见Pelham_ _医生，否则后果自负。”_

_最后，Sherlock_ _屈服于他哥哥的意愿，要求Pelham_ _医生提供他一个治疗中心，随后还确实去了。他没有任何戒断症状，所以也不是那么糟糕——考虑到环境。只是心理治疗他不喜欢，但幸运的是，他的才智和博学足以告诉治疗师他们想听的。不过两周后，他受够了，于是他自己签了保证书放自己出去。他回到了大学，继续恢复他所有的研究以及——他可卡因的习惯。_

_仅仅九个月后，Sherlock_ _从其中一间学生宿舍接收的小公寓的门上传来一声敲门声。不幸的是，他不得不转到另一个城市的另一所大学，因为他叫了他其中一个教授白痴，还因为喝得酩酊大醉被警察抓了起来。Mycroft_ _为他搞定了一切——令人惊讶的是，没有一句评论——而且为他找了另一所愿意接收他的大学。_

_Sherlock_ _躺在床上，正在读一篇亚里士多德的论文，没有多想。这就是为什么他简单地喊道，“进来！”却在看到他哥哥的身影进入后，从床上跳了起来。_

_“你在这儿干什么？”他咬牙切齿，准备战斗，这时两个相当高大的男人走了进来。Sherlock_ _的身体绷紧。“怎么回事？”他问，虽然他已经有了一个想法，当Mycroft_ _发出了一个信号，两人开始打开他的抽屉和橱柜进行搜索的时候。_

_“你的几个同学非常好心的愿意照看你——以从我这儿换取一点小小的财务资助，”Mycroft_ _稳稳地说，一个恶心的笑容显露在他的脸上。“我已经收到消息了，再一次，你……”_

_“在这里，先生，”其中一个男人喊道，用一只手拿着Sherlock_ _的针头。他的另一只手是几包装着白色粉末的小袋。_

_Mycroft_ _叹了口气。“也许我这次为你挑的诊所会更成功。”_

_“我不打算再去另一个诊所，”Sherlock_ _说，试图用他的舌头滋润干燥的嘴唇。_

_一种居高临下的笑容在Mycroft_ _脸上亮起。“我处理过这种情况。我这里有个同意书……由你签的名。Pelham_ _医生很愉快的合作了。”_

_Sherlock_ _的心脏在胸口缓慢沉重地跳动。这一次，不只是他的手和嘴唇感到寒意，他的整个身体都布满了冰冷。_

_“这是伪造的，”他哑声道，尽管他知道任何抗议都是无用的。眼角瞥到两个男人更加靠近，他们会不顾一切地遵循Mycroft_ _的命令，这点非常清楚。_

_“你很难证明这点……我亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft_ _轻描淡写地答道。“你是自愿来呢——还是坚持让整个校园目睹这一场面？”_

_在Sherlock_ _的整个生命中从未感到如此无力，无助——至少不是在应对他哥哥的时候。他没有机会一下子对抗两个敌人，尽管他没有忽视巴顿术的训练。但这甚至不是他最主要关心的。他仍然准备着战斗即使他从一开始就很清楚他会输。更重要的是他是否想搞的人尽皆知。他以后还想回到这儿吗？他其实想的……教授不是完全的令人失望而其他学生也……等等。Mycroft_ _说什么？他的一些同学已经收了Mycroft_ _的钱来监视他？没再想下去，他一个回旋踢踢中第一个男人的腹部然后拳头砸向第二个男人的喉咙。_

_三个星期后，他的伤势或多或少的愈合了，他自己签名离开诊所而且没有人试图阻止他。他正要站到街上找一辆出租车，手机却在此时响了。Sherlock_ _皱着眉眨眼看着屏幕，Mycroft_ _。_

_他按下一个按钮接起了电话。_

_“干啥？！”他对着电话吼。_

_“我只是想让你知道，我把你的东西带回了家，并且努力让你去另一所大学。我也想把你从寻找身份证和银行卡的麻烦里拯救出来。”_

_“为什么？它们怎么了？”Sherlock_ _问，即使熟悉的——并且仍然恐怖的寒意——爬进了他的四肢。_

_“你的证件在我这儿。而关于你的流动资金……我将继续支付你所有的费用，但我决定不让你有任何可以运用的现金更能有利于你的健康。你可以在你的钱包里发现信用卡，你可以用它买任何需要的东西。账户是我的名字，我将获得所有的收据和账单。现在祝你有个美好的一天，Sherlock_ _。”_

_Sherlock_ _在街上站了很长一段时间，电话仍然贴着他的耳朵，尽管Mycroft_ _早就挂断了。他的身体就像是僵住了。他完全麻木。他唯一能感觉到的就是恐惧和无助到达了一个他从未想到过的程度。他现在应该做什么？_

_奇怪的是，他根本没想过去Sylvia_ _妈妈那里寻求帮助。不知为何，这整件事就变成了一个专属于他和Mycroft_ _之间的问题。_

_自从他搬进了新宿舍还没过去一个星期，他就冒出了用Mycroft_ _的信用卡买音响，再用半价卖掉的想法。第一次成功的喜悦令人陶醉，令人喜悦，这感觉比世上的任何东西都好。在接下来的几周，他倒买倒卖了几件Mycroft_ _可能不会赞同但绝对不会怀疑的东西。也就是说，Sherlock_ _从不缺乏现金。_

_一切都很顺利，直到一天他在剂量上犯了一个小错误，并被警察发现无意识地倒在餐厅的厕所，针头还刺着他的肘关节。在警察试图帮助他的时候他就苏醒了，但那样也无法让他从警察局脱困，因为他刚刚从毒贩那儿买了大量的可卡因，无法推脱这一事实。_

_在他的个人信息记录完毕并且他拒绝被医生治疗之后，他坐在其中一间牢房里并在黑暗中沉思。他非常希望没有人会通知Mycroft_ _，但他也知道，幸运并不常在此种事情上对他微笑。他在脑海中想象了所有最糟糕的情况，得出结论：可能出现的最坏的情况是Mycroft_ _让他从大学退学，断绝经济支持。这并不完全是他计划中的，但他只能去找一些工作。这不是世界末日。也许Mycroft_ _最终会厌倦了他，和他切断一切联系。这个想法产生了某些类似希望的东西，在他体内弥漫开。所以他还能还能相对冷静和镇定地面对在他被捕几个小时后出现在他牢房里的Mycroft_ _。_

_“我认为你是来这儿把我弄出去的，”Sherlock_ _平静地说。_

_Mycroft_ _看着地板，异样的态度让Sherlock_ _的手指开始紧张地抽搐。_

_“你可能会那样说，”Mycroft_ _终于回答。_

_“你是什么意思？”Sherlock_ _问，他越来越怀疑。_

_“我的意思是……你显然不能够再对你的生活做出合理的决定了，”Mycroft_ _阴沉地解释。“我会带你离开这个迷人的地方，但你要去我选择的疗养院，而且你不会离开，直到你表现得像一个理性成熟的成年人。”_

_Sherlock_ _无言地摇了摇头。这听起来没有很好。这听起来很不好，更像是一种监管而不像是戒断治疗。_

_“算了吧，”他说，声音冷硬。_

_Mycroft_ _平平地看了他弟弟一眼，显然他一直期待着这样一个反应。他往边上挪了一步，两个体格魁梧穿着白色T_ _恤和裤子的人显了出来。其中一个一只手拿着一块肮脏的白色布。_

_Sherlock_ _的眼睛警觉地睁大了，他意识到了那白色布是一件约束衣。_

_“不，”他低声说，摇着头。_

_“这些先生们是特殊疗养院的员工，完全有能力并且十分习惯于处理……困难的情况。”Mycroft_ _说。“你来选择……自愿的……还是……”_

_“不，”Sherlock_ _轻声重复，但然后就因恐惧和愤怒尖叫了起来：“不！永不！”_

_“我恐怕你没给我任何其他选择，”Mycroft_ _叹了口气，点了点头，两个护工迅速向前走去。_

_尽管Sherlock_ _绝望地试图抵抗，但两个人还是成功地制住了他，给他穿上了约束衣。一旦最后一个搭扣扣上，Sherlock_ _的反应就像一个疯子，护工们不得不用上一切手段来阻止他攻击他的哥哥。_

_“你不能这样对我！”Sherlock_ _尖叫，好像已经失去理智了。“我不去那个精神病院！你没有权利！”_

_“垂死挣扎吗，Sherlock_ _？”Mycroft_ _说，不为所动，“真是除了你那些表演外又一个不切实际的幻想。但是，我必须告诉你这对我没什么影响——最多让我坚定得到你承诺的决心。而且我有权这么做，顺便说。”_

_“如果你要在我眼皮底下挥舞另一份伪造的东西……”Sherlock_ _咆哮。_

_“可惜了，亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft_ _傲慢地假笑着打断他。“这份文件是真实的。”他从外套内侧袋里拿出一张纸，递到Sherlock_ _面前让他可以阅读。_

_Sherlock_ _的眼睛眯起，试图辨认出上面说什么。一旦他知道了以后，他的脸色变得苍白如纸。“无行为能力？”他低声道，吓坏了。“你……你让我宣布我精神上无行为能力？”_

_“这是为你自己好，”Mycroft_ _坚持。“作为你的法定监护人，我可以……”_

_Sherlock_ _的喉咙紧绷。“你是我的法定监护人？”他尖叫。“你？”_

_“还会有谁？”Mycroft_ _冷冷地反问。_

_“Sylvia_ _妈妈……”Sherlock_ _无力地回应，即使他意识到为时已晚。太晚了。_

_Mycroft_ _摇了摇头。“不用讨论了。妈妈必须不惜一切代价摆脱这种侮辱。即使我不得不对她撒谎。否则会伤了她的心。”_

_她的心——Sherlock_ _怀疑Sylvia_ _妈妈甚至还有这样一个器官。然而，他感到自己的心在那一刻死去。_

_“我不去那个疗养院，”他低声说，惊恐地意识到他有多么得想流泪。_

_“带走他，”他命令护工们，然后彻底地离开了。_

_Sherlock_ _花了两个月才逃离疗养院。幸运的是，这毕竟不是一个精神病院——尽管Sherlock_ _这么认为——但仍然是一个拥有让任何监狱都骄傲的安全措施的专属私人诊所。然而，Sherlock_ _还是能找到漏洞的。_

_当他翻着厨房的垃圾寻找他藏在里面的外套时，他听到了从附近街道传来的交通声。他决定再也不落入Mycroft_ _的魔爪。不管付出什么代价。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“真的就是这样了吗？”John追问。

“是的，当然，”Sherlock再次撒谎。由于他开始的……他不得不继续下去。“你为什么这么问？”

“哦——就是不想当你哥哥掏出另一张王牌的时候我再次像个白痴一样傻坐在那儿，”John总结。

“他告诉了你什么？”Sherlock想要知道。这是一个非常明显的问题，是的，但Sherlock必须知道发生了什么。他已经绕着这个问题旁敲侧击了好长时间了，John啥重要的都没泄露。

“没什么，”John回答。“什么都没。除了你确实是他的弟弟。而这就够多了，我告诉你。”

Sherlock点点头，兴奋地想着Mycroft的是否会告诉John，他是他的法定监护人。他会获得任何形式的优势吗？将会发生什么？Mycroft能要求John把他送回去……但这会让John愤怒。希望如此。而且如果有一件事是Mycroft在市长任期期间不想面对的，那就是一个愤怒的黑手党老大。所以这个选项出局了。

也许他应该把真相原原本本地告诉John。对John撒谎几乎让他生理上痛苦了。他没有感觉很好。一点半真半假的事实也许很好，对他来说很容易完全忽略一些……但提出一个直接的问题时还要撒谎？这对他来说极其困难且忘恩负义。在John为他做了一切之后，在他为他妥协之后，他还这么做，Sherlock对此深感羞愧。但只是没有合理的选择。

Sherlock因为无力做主而深感侮辱及低贱。他不再是属于他自己的了……他几乎都比不上一个农奴。他没有证件，不能离开这个国家，也不能承担一份体面的工作。所有这些他都没有……或至少取决于Mycroft的善意。

如果他告诉John，John会把他赶出家门，当然的。Sherlock百分之百确定。什么样的犯罪头子会忍受他身边的某个人受制于他的对手呢？

极大的可能是John认为Sherlock在为Mycroft从事间谍活动。Mycroft当然有足够的手段来向Sherlock施压。John不知道Sherlock宁愿砍断他的手——或者甚至让自己被关在一个名声多多多少不太好的疗养院里——在他做出任何可能伤害John的事之前。

归根到底，他怎么会知道呢？

Sherlock没有任何机会来证明他的忠诚。他怎么会有……他一直生活在Mycroft找到一个方法再次插手他的事让他离开这座属于John财产的避风港的恐惧之中，所有都是打着阻止他进一步羞辱Holmes家族的名义。

Sherlock想要和John在一起。不管要付出什么代价。即使他不得不给John一个又一个的谎言。

“对不起，John。”Sherlock最终有点不自然地笑着说。

John奇怪地看了他一眼，然后他站起来，把手伸向Sherlock。

“来吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“卧室。”

Sherlock吞咽了一下。“求你……”他轻声说道。“不要打很多。”

John摇摇头，轻笑。“我不打算惩罚你，Sherlock。我有一些完全不同的主意。”这时他才想起另一个人。“Mike去哪儿了？”

“他回家了。和他妻子。吃晚饭。”Sherlock回答，有些跟不上。他太困惑，以致于无法如往常一般滔滔不绝。“你打算怎么处置我？”

John用手温柔地抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊。


	25. 信任

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎是一整章的肉……译者要死了……  
> 道具：阴茎环、冰块、马鞭~

他们一到卧室，John没有浪费任何时间就急切的把一个饥渴的吻压在了Sherlock惊讶地大张的嘴巴上。比起一个吻来这更像是咬，而John粗鲁地抓着他的后颈，抵着床推搡着他，然后猛地一下把他推倒在床上。

Sherlock盯着John，他的眼睛睁大了，然后John爬到了他身上，撕开了衬衫，解开了裤子，稳稳地把它拉了下来。不是因为迫切的热情——尽管John的裤子下已经显示出了令人印象深刻的勃起——但在Sherlock看来似乎更像是被压抑，以及愤怒冲动后的产物。

John突然站了起来。

“裤子，鞋，脱掉。”他用强硬的声音命令。

Sherlock匆忙遵循，却发现他的手指都无法解开鞋带。John已经在床头柜上找到了凡士林，转向了他。Sherlock被John的古怪行为搞得热切，恼火，还有一点点的害怕，他只解开了一只鞋的鞋带，蹬掉了另一只。他站起来，一只手拉下他的裤子和内裤，让它们掉落到地上。他的心脏快速跳动，感到十分羞耻，几乎要用暴力压下用双手遮盖他的下体（或者，更具体的说：他半硬的勃起）的冲动。

John的目光中没有愤怒，他慢慢梭巡着Sherlock的身体，让后者不可抑制的颤抖。但那些目光也不似过去曾有过几次的深情或者敬畏。深蓝的眼睛里有一种冷静的算计。Sherlock的手绞着他仍然挂在肩上的衬衫，正当他要脱下来时John阻止了他。

“留着……我喜欢这样。”

John的声音——以及他的眼神——温暖又似曾相识，图像在Sherlock脑海中闪过，那是Sherlock在Irene那儿的时候，当时John也同样告诉他穿着他的衬衫。

那是多久之前的事了？九个或者十个月？但这时John带着冰冷，露出牙齿的笑容走近了他，Sherlock的大脑拒绝进一步的合作。

“躺下，双腿分开，”John命令道，朝着床略略地点头。

Sherlock摸到床上，他的心脏砰砰直跳，勃起抽动，然后摆出了John要求的姿势。他曾经那么善于预测他的客人的渴求和计划——但John从一开始对他来说就是一个谜。在过去几周他真的能更好的揣测John的意图了，但是今天……今天他迷茫了。他不知道John要对他做什么。也许正是这种不确定性，使他的欲望如此的激烈。不过，不管怎样，不知道John这次要他承受些什么是不愉快的。之前对未知事物强烈的兴奋和期待，现在——虽然仍然性奋——被某种不安缓和。Sherlock想知道是否因为他们过去几周生活在一起所增加的熟悉感让他有了不同感觉。

他有点失望，当John跪在——仍然衣冠整齐的——他分开的双腿间，解开裤子，连同内裤一起拉下，却只堪堪到露出他僵硬的老二的时候。John一段时间没这样做了。最近，他几乎总是完全脱下衣服。Sherlock已经如此习惯于感受John裸露的皮肤，而现在感觉就像是一个惩罚。一个惩罚？那是John异常行为的原因吗？

我还在生你的气……这句话回荡在Sherlock的脑海里。但John却如此深情地抚摸他的脸颊……Sherlock无法理解这些错乱的信号了。

当Sherlock感觉到两根沾满凡士林的手指徘徊于他的小穴，他瑟缩了一下。他全神贯注于他的想法，完全没注意到John在继续他的准备。John又快又粗鲁地把手指插进Sherlock的小穴，而Sherlock再次瑟缩了，然后才强迫自己放松。经过了这些天他不需要太多的前戏就能为John准备好。John现在经常和Sherlock做所以他通常只需要一点扩展好轻松容纳John勃起的阴茎。今天也不例外。两根手指扩展了几分钟就足以让Sherlock的肌肉放松。

John没有说什么，唯一的声音是他粗重的呼吸。沉默中某些非常诡异的东西即使如Sherlock此般人物也都不敢发出声音。当John突然拔出手指的时候他只是大口吸气，然后感觉到John炙热的龟头压进了他的屁股。John只是没有任何技巧和思考的干插，把自己最大限度地埋进Sherlock紧致的小穴中又快、又狠、又深的干他，直到Sherlock的身体背叛了他，尽管满腹疑虑却仍然越来越兴奋地呻吟了起来。他想把手臂绕上John，将他拉近，但John仍然跪在Sherlock的双腿间并且看起来如此专注于正在做的事，于是Sherlock决定不冒这个险。

John——通常是一个细心的情人——今天却展现了其冷酷无情的一面，而这让Sherlock既兴奋又不安。他的阴茎现在已经完全变硬了，在John插入时从紧绷的腹部上反弹起来。John通常会在此时对它做点什么，但今天他都没动一下手指或者说一个字。突然间，Sherlock明白了。

这不是为了他。

这是为了John。

John，这一次只想按自己的意愿来，不留余地的。

John，这一次只想让自己舒服。

John，这一次只想使用Sherlock。

这是John在说：我还在生你的气，而这是给你的弥补机会。

Sherlock没有让机会溜走。他弓起背，无条件的欢迎John进入他的身体，让他在自己体内发泄，并且试图拿出最好的状态。

这是Sherlock在说：对不起。非常对不起。

最后一系列的又深又狠的插入——Sherlock感觉到了深处熟悉的跳动——John低吼着射了出来。过了很长一段时间，John才抽了出来。他爬下床，匆忙地脱下他的衣服。

“收紧你的屁股，”John说，然后走向橱柜拿出来Sherlock最喜欢的肛塞。

Sherlock不能完全阻止一声充满欲望的呻吟。肛塞是深蓝色的，非常宽，表面层叠隆起，Sherlock知道这会让他的前列腺——还有他——异常兴奋。

当John转身面对Sherlock，他的脸放松了下来一抹微笑掠过薄薄的嘴唇。他走向Sherlock，跪到床上，抚摸着Sherlock的头发然后把手放在他的脖子上。接着他稍稍抬起Sherlock的头，吐出了一声谢谢，并轻轻地吻了他一下。

尽管Sherlock仍然想要留住短暂的吻，但John却拿着肛塞深入Sherlock的双腿之间。

“躺下来，”John轻声低语，把肛塞插入Sherlock肿胀的穴口，看着那儿贪婪地包裹住厚厚的橡胶，几乎越来越深地吸入直到最后只留下肛塞的底部。

Sherlock呻吟，心满意足地伸展着身体。他感到如此充满……如此美妙……知道John的精液仍然在他身体里对他而言就像春药。他从半开的眼睛里不屑地看了John一样。

“我希望你不是就这样完事了，”他挑逗地说，同时也向John发起了一个挑战。

“没那么容易，”John淫荡的邪笑着回答。“我马上回来，”他说着，站了起来。

“嘿！你去哪儿……”

“我说我马上回来，”John稍带严厉的重复，离开了卧室。

Sherlock没等多久John就回来了，带着一个吧台里的小的保温冰桶。

Sherlock咬住下唇。他关于接下来会发生什么有一个非常好的想法，而John没有让他失望。

既色情又不赞同地看了一眼Sherlock充血的勃起之后，John从裤子口袋里拿出一个金属的阴茎坏。Sherlock重重地吞咽了一下。他的喉咙突然变得干燥和性奋。这是John有的最小的阴茎环……虽然很紧，但射精还是能行的。Sherlock已经不止一次的证明过了。但每当John用了阴茎环，这意味着他要慢慢来。看起来这会是一个漫长的夜晚……

“我恐怕……”John缓缓道。“我很抱歉说这个……但在我给你戴上这个环之前，我不得不采取某些措施。”

“你才没有对不起呢，”Sherlock咬牙切齿地刺激他。

John咧嘴笑。“一切皆有可能。”他在床上坐下，把手伸进冰桶，拿出四个冰块。“准备好了吗？”他淡淡嘲弄着问。

Sherlock抬起一根眉毛。“如果我说不呢？”

“无耻的混蛋，”John轻斥他，这是他们之间特别的表达方式，其实就和别人说“亲爱的”或者其他爱称一样。Sherlock满足地叹了口气，而没再做任何进一步的警告，John坚定的在Sherlock炙热的勃起上按下冰块。Sherlock大喘了一口气，上半身猛地立了起来。

“操！那很冷！”

“不用你说，”John干巴巴地回答，把冰块更用力地贴上Sherlock萎缩的勃起。

过了一会儿，Sherlock的阴茎缩小到足够适合John的阴茎环了，他感觉到John的手上没再拿着冰块，为此他放松地喘了口气。尽管那双手仍然冰冷，但却更加温柔，而且不像那些方形的冰块似的坚硬又不能弯曲。而肛塞却在这场行动中造成了意料之外的效果，每次Sherlock因为冰冷而猛地弹起时，他的肌肉就会紧紧包裹住直肠内的圆形物体，重新让它造成刺激从而导致他的阴茎再次勃起。然而Sherlock敢打赌John非常清楚会发生什么，而且他就是为了这个原因才准备这场表演的。即使现在，他的阴茎再次变硬，这让他觉得既幸福又折磨，因为他知道高潮仍然遥不可及。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock常常幻想以某种特定的方式使用John的床柱，今晚他的愿望得到了满足。他分开四肢站在床脚，背对着房间，手腕和脚踝铐着皮革手铐。手铐上连着绳子，John把床柱上方和下方的绳子打上结，然后从他衣柜的暗格里拿出Sherlock最爱的马鞭。

也许那之后过去了半个小时，而Sherlock渴望看到马鞭留在他背上的图案。与通常的过程相比，John只是敷衍了事地在Sherlock的皮肤上抽了几鞭来热身，因此，Sherlock确信，他的皮肤上现在必定显现出了红色的鞭痕。

他的眼角瞟到John的手臂再次抡起，然后另一下鞭子抽上了他的背部。Sherlock的肌肉颤抖，挤压着插入体内的肛塞，喉咙溢出沙哑的呻吟。这次抽打很完美。完美地位于他臀部和大腿之间柔软的地方，足够轻得让他感觉很爽但也足够重得让他感觉疼痛。John保持着不同的力量抽打着……一下轻柔如爱抚接着又狠厉似雷霆，让Sherlock的眼睛噙满了泪水。

John再次抡起了胳膊——再一次，又是一个完美的打击。Sherlock用舌头舔着他干燥的嘴唇，试图干咽吐沫滋润他的喉咙。但却是徒劳无功。就像他勃起绝望的抽搐，在这段时间里一次都没有被碰触却直直地挺起，红润，肿胀，不停滴水。

马鞭爱抚过他的大腿，臀部，然后朝他的生殖器前进。Sherlock轻喘着，屏住呼吸。John要打他那里吗？他的心脏疯狂地跳动一阵颤栗窜下他的背。恐惧和欲望一起涌入了他的脑子，直到他再也不能思考。

手的触摸把他从那狂乱的迷雾中扯了出来，他瑟缩了一下。

John的手在他腿上。

John的手，跟随着马鞭的轨迹。大腿——臀部——腹股沟——以及……

Sherlock的呼吸涌上了喉咙。

John的食指落在了他敏感的龟头。

Sherlock猛地睁开眼睛。他什么时候闭上的？他不知道。但这……这真的是John的手指，他落在他的勃起上，把因受额外刺激而从顶端小孔不停渗出的越来越多的前液涂抹在了上面。Sherlock压着下唇压抑则呜咽。

“你个小荡货，”John轻斥他，残忍地笑着，而这让Sherlock的膝盖一阵虚软。然后他把湿润的手指伸到了Sherlock的面前。没必要额外提醒，Sherlock贪婪地把手指迎进嘴里，热情地吸着它们。

John的眼神定住了，瞳孔因欲望而幽深。

“你真的很喜欢这个，不是吗？”John低吼。

“不要问愚蠢的问题，”Sherlock含着手指咕哝道。

John的眼睛闪过危险。“还是那么傲慢……”他说道，缓缓地吐出这句话。“我一定是对你太好了。太过于好了。我认为我们现在需要尝试一种不同的策略。”

Sherlock最后舔了一次手指，然后仿佛慢动作般的，伴随着淫秽的“啵”的一声，吐出。“你还在等什么？”他挑衅地问。

很明显John难以抑制他的笑容。“一次——在你的生命中就一次——说声‘好的，请’会死么？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock立刻打趣道。“我从来没有试过。风险似乎太大了。”

一个重重的吻和探索的舌头结束了Sherlock任何进一步反应的可能性。当John放开他，Sherlock大喘着气，而John也安静地粗喘着。

“似乎这是唯一让你闭嘴的方法。”他扫视着Sherlock淫荡的样子咧嘴一笑。“是的，我知道。那个……或者一场口交。但你今天不得不忍受没有这个了。”他稍稍伸展身体够到Sherlock的手掌，检查血液循环，然后打开了连着绳子的皮革手铐的搭扣，迅速地在手掌里摩擦Sherlock的手。

“没必要噘嘴，”John看着Sherlock的表情评论道。“我们过一会儿就会继续。”他也解开了绑着Sherlock脚踝的铐子，然后轻轻把他推到床沿。“坐一会儿。”他用手背擦去Sherlock额头的汗水，指尖小心地压在Sherlock的喉咙上感觉着他的脉搏。

Sherlock把John的手从喉咙上拿下来在掌心里落下一记轻吻。他能感到John的颤抖。然后他平静地说，“我很好。”接着他把John的手放在脸颊上，轻轻摩挲着，吐出一声非常满足的叹息，闭上了眼睛。

“你的屁股怎样？”他听到John问。“坐着还行么？”

“噢是啊，”Sherlock愉快地承认。“它该死的疼。”John轻柔的笑声如情人的爱抚般拂过Sherlock的身体。一只玻璃杯举到了他的唇边。

“喝，”John轻声对他说。

Sherlock完全忘记了他有多么渴，但现在这种需求恢复了，他贪婪地，大口大口吞着水。

“很好，”John称赞道，在他额头印上一个轻吻，然后拍怕他的肩膀。“起来，还有更多事等着你呢。要我结束还有很长一段路要走。”

John把Sherlock摆成了之前的样子，唯一的区别就是这次他是面朝着房间而不是床。John在空中甩了几下马鞭然后转向Sherlock露出牙齿微笑。

“我希望你不要认为我忘记了你的前面？”John无辜地问。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，预测着会发生什么，当John抡起胳膊时他眼睛张大了，不太能猜测这次打击会落在哪儿。大腿，胸膛，腹部，或者……

一道灼热的疼痛像一股火焰般在他左大腿上爆发。Sherlock还没来及恢复第二下就来了。他咬着牙吸着气，然后John再次举起了马鞭。

Sherlock习惯了背部被打，但前面从未接触过鞭子或具有相同作用的东西。除了身体上的疼痛，更多的是对下一次击打可能会失手从而导致最终击中他身体更敏感部分的恐惧和怀疑。Sherlock浑身冒出冷汗。当然，他知道John如何熟练、准确地使用马鞭，但他的一举一动都唤醒了Sherlock作为一个男人最原始的恐惧，从而更加导致了他的肌肉紧张。当一次击打落在胸膛或大腿——而不是其他地方——与马鞭的亲吻所留下的尖锐痛楚以及肛塞所带来的刺激混合在一起时，Sherlock松了一口气。但他不知道他是很高兴这一切都结束了，还是他希望John永远不要停止。

狂喜和疼痛一直在他体内持续，把他从一个极端推到另一个极端，直到他认为不可能更糟了——但也不可能更好。然后，击打停止了，John停下了动作靠近Sherlock，手里拿着一条深蓝色丝绸制的细窄围巾。

“你真了不起，”John带着好奇的温暖笑容和他裤子里明显的隆起形成强烈的对比，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。他拂开了Sherlock额前几缕湿粘的头发，拇指温柔地滑到Sherlock干燥的嘴唇。“只要再多一点……然后……就到时间了，”他说得相当神秘，而Sherlock太全神贯注于自己身上的疼痛、欲望、冲击着身体的性奋，以致于没有问John是什么意思。谈论……询问……思考……所有这些都需要集中精神，而Sherlock更乐于让自己不要被绑带扯得太痛，以及继续愉快地收缩围绕着肛塞的肌肉。

“你能受得住的，是吧？”John问，轻拍着Sherlock的脸颊引起他的注意。“你能为我……承受……因为我想要你这么做……”

“为了你，John，”Sherlock哑着声道。“只是为了你……”

“你从来没有对其他人如对我这般臣服，”John安静但迫切地说，几乎狂热。

Sherlock用火热的视线看着他。“只有你，John……只有你……”他的声音轻得几乎无法听见。

John的眼神有一瞬闪着泪光，但接着就再次充满了赤裸贪婪的火焰。即便如此，John的动作仍然深思熟虑。他仍然掌控着自己和这个局面。他仔细地感受着Sherlock喉咙的脉搏，检查着血液循环。

“我现在要蒙上你的眼睛，”他宣布，而Sherlock轻微地点头表示同意。

深色丝绸如微风般绕上他的头部，掠夺了他的视线。他的心跳几乎立刻增加，一波恐慌穿过大脑。他有想过这会变得更糟吗？他怎么会错的如此离谱？他把头疯狂的从一边转向另一边，John在哪里？他为什么听不到他的动静？

“John？”他喊道，声音支离破碎，像一个吓坏了的孩子。

“嘘，”John立刻应声，用一只手抚摸着他的臀部。而Sherlock就极其不可思议的快速在这样轻微的碰触，短暂的确认下放松了。“你做的太棒了。只要再多一点。我保证。只要再来几下击打……为了我，Sherlock……你能接受吗？”

Sherlock坚定地点了点头，好像此时此刻他不相信自己的声音。是的，John。

“很好，”他听到John温柔地说。“非常好。这对你来说是值得的。”

第一下击打轻柔如爱抚，仿佛是对他的皮肤细语呢喃，Sherlock能稍稍放松了一点儿。过了不久，他的感官提升了，他听到了鞭子的嘶嘶声，感觉到了落下前空气的震动。他的皮肤发热绷紧，大脑感受到了一股刺激。他的性奋继续增加，同时坚硬的老二也因为John的击打和皮肤上爆炸的疼痛而抽动。Sherlock可以感觉出John只用了一半的力量抽他，但是他眼皮前蓝色丝绸所带来的黑暗加剧了每一种情感，每一种感觉，直到Sherlock在每一次击打下叫喊出声只是为了消散这种混杂的感觉。

击打越来越接近他的小腹和敏感的勃起。他感到脆弱无助以及许多混合其中的害怕。就像一个发条上拧紧的弹簧正要断裂或者冲出轨道。

John会打他吗？他会吗？

Sherlock的身体绷紧。他低下头，背部弓起，绑带紧紧地扯着他的手腕。他觉得大腿开始颤抖。

John停止了。

没有更多的击打。

只有沉重的呼吸。喘气。是谁？John？还是他自己？

Sherlock张开嘴，但他没有力气尖叫。他的喉咙好像塞住了。

等待。希望。但为了什么？

唾液从他张开的嘴里流出，厚厚一层流淌过他的下巴。

他过度刺激的前列腺继续向他的整个身体发送性奋的信号，他的身体无助地震动着，勃起扭动，睾丸不再绷紧，但仍然毫无防备地垂在他张开的双腿之间。

然后……一个几乎是听得见的自我意识，甩鞭子的声音，划破空气的震动声，抽打的声音。

“John！”

尖叫，哭泣——半是狂热半是痛苦。眼泪涌进他的眼睛，使丝绸变得湿热。从两腿间扩散的感觉像是燃烧的碳。冷汗顺着他背流下。那真是因为一个击打还只是水龙头漏了？Sherlock不知道，但他怀疑他会在好一阵子里感受到他双球对此的回味。但所有这一切和一个迫切的渴望相比都黯然失色，一个迫切需要发泄的渴望……

“让我射……求你，John……”他不停地喘气。“让我……”

“还不行，”John说。平板。控制。

Sherlock开始哭泣。这太多了。一切都太多了。他不能再承受。

他没听到破空声，没有感觉到气流，所以击打落到他坚硬的阴茎上时他完全猝不及防。一个痛苦的抽动，充满欲望的痛苦，未能实现的狂喜。他粗喘着，无力哭喊甚至抬起头。眼里情不自禁地流下了他的脸颊。丝绸湿湿地贴在他眼睛上。

“求你……John……”他沙哑地乞求。“让我射……”

“快了，”John轻声说。“快了……只要再一会儿。耐心。”

温柔的声音，温柔的手落在他的脸颊……很好……非常好……John的脚步声远去……一个奇怪的声音，一个他当前状态无法辨认出的声音……返回的脚步……落在脸颊上柔软的吻……落在后脑勺的手指……眼罩的结被解开……小心地……谨慎地……然后眼罩慢慢的被拿开。

Sherlock的脑袋仍然没有任何力气的垂着。最后几滴眼泪从他的鼻子和下巴滴落。抽噎着摇晃他颤抖的身体。

“睁开你的眼睛，”John说。

为什么？何必费力。

手指插入他的头发……

“现在请睁开你的眼睛，”John更坚定地命令。

抬起头很困难，但Sherlock做到了。

“很好，”John称赞道，听起来很骄傲，如此柔和温暖的声音让Sherlock努了努力，眨了眨眼，慢慢地睁开。他想转头搜寻John的视线，但是头发中的手指制止了他。“不……不要看我，”John轻声说。“看前面。”

Sherlock太疲惫了，没法鼓起勇气争论或者提出问题，所以他就做了John想他做的。他迷蒙的目光看向前方，然后他看到了……他自己。

镜子中的景象映照出了他惊讶，目瞪口呆的表情，而Sherlock意识到了刚才那是什么奇怪的噪音。John把一面巨大的镜子移到了他的面前。为什么他要做这事？这很恶心。他很恶心——特别是在这种状态。汗水，粘稠，他的阴茎还下流的红肿，他的皮肤苍白……怎么回事？

“等等……有东西忘了，”John说，伸手向Sherlock的屁股，慢慢地熟练地把肛塞抽出来。Sherlock的肌肉发出抗议，想留住入侵者，但最后还是松开了，Sherlock松了一口气。不过他的放松没持续多久，John的精液顺着他的大腿流下，而他意识到了一种屈辱。John把一只手放在Sherlock的臀部，Sherlock感到那只手在颤抖，又一次他有一种想要看看John的渴望，想知道那到底意味着什么。

“不，”John温和的说。“不要看我。看着你自己。”John站在Sherlock旁边和他一起看着镜子。“你看到了什么？告诉我你看到了什么。”

Sherlock的眼里只有John，只有他的脸，他永远可以从那面镜子里观察到。他看到的东西让他大吃一惊。骄傲、温柔、饥渴、关怀……

就在那一刻，Sherlock能从John的眼里看见他自己，第一次能看到John一直以来是怎么看他的。他看到交错的红色鞭痕分布在他的大腿和胸口，他看到乳头从他苍白的皮肤上坚硬地挺立起来，他看到脸颊上的泪痕和发红的眼睛，他看到嘴角和下巴上的唾液，他看到腿上精液流淌下来的痕迹，他看到凌乱的卷发翘起在他的前额，他看到他青筋毕露，肿胀万分的勃起，他看到他仍然张着四肢，被束缚着的身体，他看到自己颤抖和摇晃，他看到他是多么肮脏，以及这让John有多么性奋。

尽管他看上去被干翻了，低贱无比，以及悲惨万分——也有这样的感觉——但他终于还是明白了。

John看到了他的热情和欲望，激情和力量，承担事情的能力，越过极限，享受其中……突然他能看到更深的东西，越过那些红色的鞭痕，越过那些眼泪的轨迹，越过他皮肤上乳白色的精液……

“我怎么漂亮，”他低声说，既惊讶又感动。

温柔的，满足的，几乎快乐的光芒——一个他以前从来没有见过的——进入John的眼睛。

“你光彩夺目，事实上。”然后他脱下了衣服解开了Sherlock的束缚。

Sherlock让他做，甚至尽力用两条摇摇欲坠的腿维持自己的姿势，直到John强劲的手臂绕着他，抱着他，撑着他，小心地把他放到床上。

他躺在他身边，直到他感觉到John身体到了他身后，他的两根手指暗示性的在他双腿间徘徊，他才回过神来。他听着John沉重的呼吸，并且听到了一个柔软的呻吟。

“我可以吗？”John的气息飘进了他的耳朵，Sherlock快乐地颤抖了一下。他不只是出于礼貌，这也不是一个反问。他实际上是要求许可。

眼泪从Sherlock的眼睛里涌出。但这一次是因为深深的情感。

“天啊——好的……”他抽噎着，John在他后颈饥渴地吻了一下。

“如果你知道你能给我什么……”John粗暴地低吟，两根手指插入他。

Sherlock发出一声柔软，惊讶的哭喊。这感觉太好了。太对了。John偎近了他，Sherlock感觉到John坚硬、炙热的勃起抵着他的屁股。

“我有一个模糊的想法，”Sherlock回答，感觉到John的嘴唇以及他背后传来的低沉笑声。

“真是屡教不改，”John隐含深情的在他肩膀边低声说，让Sherlock的身体爆出一连串的颤栗。“你想保持这个姿势还是起来四肢着地？”

Sherlock激烈地摇了摇头。

“不——我……我想看到你。”天啊——他想看着John的眼睛，当他进入他的时候，当他深深抽插的时候，当他在他体内释放的时候。想再次看到那双深蓝色眼睛里的光彩，因他——听起来真令人难以置信——而绽放的光芒和幸福。他……Sherlock Sigerson，在之前的生活里从来不知道幸福。他几乎完全不能理解他就是造成那些光芒的原因……这些幸福负责是他的责任，他想看到。他需要亲眼见了才会相信。

“Sherlock……你的背。你现在不应该平躺，”John反对。“床单……”

“……够软，”Sherlock坚定地插话。“求你，John。”

肩上传来另一声叹息，屁股里的手指扭了一下……颤栗。

“之后不要说我没提醒你，”John沙哑地低声道，从Sherlock张开的小穴里抽回了手指，把他翻过来。

Sherlock抬头看着John有着巨大黑色瞳孔的深蓝色眼睛，忘记了周围的一切。背部和屁股的灼痛已经不重要了。他分开了腿，但又瑟缩了一下，他的皮肤此时有点过度地伸展了，疼痛又重新抬头。泪水渗出他的眼角，他听见John在他上方激烈地咒骂着。随着疼痛减弱，Sherlock调皮地笑了笑，然后他掐着自己的乳头直到新一波的泪水流下他的脸颊，他重重喘着气。

“天啊……Sherlock……你到底给我在干啥……”

Sherlock挤压着眼睛让最后一滴眼泪流出，然后他对上了John的视线。

“不要让我再等了……”他低声说。

John停顿了一会儿。然后跪在了Sherlock张开的双腿之间，用温柔的手指抚摸着他的大腿内侧，接着惊奇地摇了摇头。

“现在，John！”Sherlock不耐烦地喊道。“别就僵在那儿，该死的！”

John笑了，爱抚着Sherlock的脸颊，吻上了丰满，湿冷的嘴唇——仍然笑着——然后沉下身，舒适的沉重和温暖笼罩了Sherlock。然后在一个简单的，连贯的动作下，他进入了。Sherlock甚至都没有注意到他的插入直到John完全埋在了他里面，摆布他，填满他，过了似乎无穷无尽的时间之后——他们的吻也变得饥渴不已——他开始深重但温柔地操他。

当Sherlock哀哀哭泣的时候，John再次推入，他的动作变得越来越快……然后一切完全停止。

一只不稳的手摸上了Sherlock难以忍受的坚硬，而欲海中的Sherlock，发出了疯狂的叫喊。

“硬热如钢，”John自言自语地说。“天。Sherlock……你怎么忍受……”

因为你……因为你……话语回荡在Sherlock的脑海，但他声音完全哽住了。

“你想自己来吗？”John问。“我真的害怕会伤害你。我不应该让环戴那么久……”

“不！”Sherlock用他最后的力量喊道。“不……你来。让我射，John……让我……”

尽管有疑惑，John也不想要问两次。他的手指绕上Sherlock抽动的分身。

从那时起，Sherlock周围的一切都失去了所有的意义。受伤的背部抵着床单的摩擦力，臀部绷紧的皮肤，乳头上的疼痛，这些都不再重要了。他只想要John，只想感觉John，只想看着John。

John的手放在他的勃起上，温和但无情地刺激他。John坚硬的分身仍然进出着他的身体，直到他分不清心脏狂乱跳动的节奏……直到他幻想他能感觉到John的搏动在他体内最私密的地方。

他让自己沉浸在那迷离中一会儿，最后一次体味着疼痛和快乐，然后终于爆发，笼罩一切的炫目白光几乎要让他窒息，而随着最后一声哭喊他终于到达了高潮——长时间的渴望，长时间的推迟，长时间难以忍受的压抑——所带来的力量几乎要使他崩溃。

他比起听到的更多的是感觉到了John沙哑的吼叫，几乎感觉不到John射在他体内，他仍然渴望着更多的释放……他体内的一切继续搏动着，让他颤栗，直到他再次哭喊出来……虚软无力，精疲力竭……他的睾丸继续收紧，他的身体继续包裹着John软掉的阴茎。他仍然坚硬的勃起，既性奋又痛苦地流出一股新鲜的精液。

“你还要射吗？”他隐约听到John的声音。他听起来是担心吗？有一点。他听起来是……性奋了？肯定的。然后，在他能说或者做任何事之前……一根舌头……冰冷，湿润，粗糙……舔舐着他的阴茎，嘴唇轻轻吮吸着他的龟头。

“John！”

最一次猛然弹起，最后一次挣扎，最后一次精疲力竭的射精，然后……强劲的手臂环绕着他，一具温暖，汗湿的身体依偎着他，轻柔地吻着他的脸颊、喉咙、脖子、肩膀、嘴唇贴着他的皮肤低喃，“你不可思议……”终于……安心，解脱，以及无尽的满足感。

当Sherlock在半夜醒来的时候，他和John身上盖了一条毯子，而John在他旁边睡着了。阴茎环已经不见了，取而代之的是John的胳膊占有性的环绕着Sherlock的腹部。

Sherlock抬起他的手臂在指尖上留下一个轻柔的吻。没有人拉上窗帘或者关闭百叶窗，而柔软、淡青色的月光透过窗户照了进来。Sherlock转身观察着John。他的身体提醒着他在几个小时前都经历了些什么——某些让他痛并快乐着的事。但没什么不能通过一个热水澡或者药膏处理好的。然而Sherlock的动作比之话语已经足够惊醒John了。

“别走，”他迷迷糊糊地道，笨拙地摸索着Sherlock。他抓住了他的肩膀，把他拉近直到Sherlock的脑袋抵在了他的胸口。“留下。”

Sherlock听着John平稳的心跳，知道John已经重新睡着了。他小声地道。“永远，如果你想的话。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

仅仅在他们谈话之后几天，John让Dave还有Naresh再次把市长带到了他已经熟悉的小屋里。而他自己则由Bridges载着——故意的——在 Mycroft Holmes到了差不多十五分钟后才到达。

“你让我等待，”Mycroft冷冷地说，背对着门——一个非常有效的措施，稍稍打击了一下John的气场。这整个场景给了John一种强烈的他一直在同一个地方的感觉，接着他就挺高兴Mycroft背对着他了。那至少给了他片刻让他迫使自己露出一个笑容。他怎么能错过这两个男人一起长大的事实呢？他一定是昏头了。不过也许他只是被这些相似之处困住了，而现在他知道要找什么。

“我是一个大忙人，”John轻描淡写地回答，让Dave和Narsh待在门外。

一旦两个保镖离开了房间，Mycroft才屈尊转身。

“那你怎么看我呢？”他嘲弄道。

John啧了一声。“恐怕我良好的礼貌禁止我回答那个问题，”他愉悦地说，坐在了和上次一样的地方。他看到Mycroft朝门口瞥了一眼，然后看了看窗外。很明显，他希望John带来了同伴……某个不是他司机的人。

“所以……”Mycroft缓缓开口。“Sherlock在那里？”他听起来既恼怒又不耐烦。

John漠不关心地研究着他的指甲。“他属于的地方。我家里。”

一根深色的眉毛抬高了。“哦，是嘛？”Mycroft如此傲慢的言辞让John的手指扭曲。但他克制住了一拳轰掉市长脸上那虚伪讽刺微笑的几乎压倒性的欲望。

“是的，”John简短地回答。“或者你认为我会把他打包好，系上红丝带扔到你脚边？”他的眼睛里带着一抹算计的挑战，Mycroft犹豫了，似乎明白了什么。

“这样……”Mycroft惊讶又怀疑地回答。“你真的要留下他？不顾一切？”

“是的。”

傲慢的笑容重回Mycroft的脸。“那我只能认为他没有告诉你一切。”

John尽可能不显眼地深吸一口气。他就知道。所以Sherlock没有告诉他一切。Mycroft阐述的话不会有任何其他结论。他已经怀疑了，但他直到Sherlock道歉了——而且还是没说一个字的——才继续进行了许多事。不过尽管他做了这么多努力，Sherlock还是没有向他坦白。至少目前还没有。John并没有放弃希望。但是不管它是什么，不管他会因为好奇心痛苦多久——他想要从Sherlock那儿听到。不是从他同父异母的高傲兄弟。所以John只有一个选择：撒谎。

“不，他说了。”他带着尽可能少的情感和尽可能多的自信。然而暗暗地，他希望Mycroft不会看穿他的虚张声势。

Mycroft脸上的怀疑突然变成为一个认真的，几乎不相信的皱眉。“你这的让我惊讶。”

“哦，是嘛？”John用同样的语调把之前Mycroft的话扔还给他。

听起来像是一个愤怒的哼声从Mycroft那儿传来。

“好吧——你可以留下他，就我而言。只是有两个条件。”Mycroft离开窗口，坐到了沙发上，仔细地整理裤子膝盖上的皱褶。

而John，却并没有在坐下了的时候做这样一个故意侮辱的举止，而Mycroft的话挑起了他好战的精神。他仍然可以稍后尝试外交渠道。但现在，他需要让这个傲慢的混蛋知道他是在谁的地盘上。

“是什么让你觉得我会对你的条件感兴趣？”他不悦地问。“除了：Sherlock不是我的财产，”他向Mycroft郑重申明，优雅地避免了他确实从Irene Adler那儿买了（或至少打算过）Sherlock的事实。“留下他……”他重复道，爆出一声短促，讽刺的笑。“Sherlock是自愿待在我那儿的——而且他想在那儿待多久就多久，”他警告地看了Mycroft一眼。“但好吧。让我们听听你要说什么。”他期待地后靠，下巴战斗似的向前抬起，双腿交叠，双手合拢置于膝盖。“你有什么条件？”


	26. 条件

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的几章都是剧情，不过下一次的肉又是一个很邪恶的东西……  
> 译者看到后面一点了，忍不住剧透一下……卷子意识到自己爱上大佬了，但大佬还没这个意识……于是译者脑子里瞬间冒出一句话：先爱上的人先输啊……
> 
> 本章开头继续与麦哥交锋，大佬的气势最后被压住了啊啊啊！同时闪回了‘大佬是怎么成为大佬’的过去~

Mycroft假装没听见John粗鲁的言辞，而是用一种谈生意的语调说道，“你要完全对Sherlock的身份和背景保持沉默。”

“这事儿完全是我最喜欢的，”John亲切地回答。“我不是非常确定我想将我们两个之间的某些联系公开。”

“我还没说完，”Mycroft带着一丝恼怒的评论。

“哦——那么请讲，”John假惺惺地说，挥挥手请Mycroft继续。

Mycroft再次忽略了John轻微的挑衅语气，继续道：“谢谢。此外，我必须要求你防止让Sherlock陷入任何麻烦。”

John抬起一根眉毛。“麻烦？”

Mycroft的嘴角泛起一丝恶质的笑容。“如果他真的已经告诉你一切，那你应该知道我说的是什么。”

“你的意思是毒品？”John直截了当地问，没必要兜圈子。

“正是，”Mycroft承认，稍稍倾斜他的头。

“不算是个问题，”John回答。“他戒了，而且我从来不再房子里放任何东西。”

Mycroft沉默了一会儿。John觉得他被惊到了，即使市长的嘴只张开了薄薄的一条缝。

“如果我笑了请原谅，”Mycroft终于说，声音充满讽刺。

“不，我不会，”John冷冷地回答。

Mycroft眉头皱起，神色不悦，“你必须知道我试了多年……”

“是的，你试了——而且失败了——让他远离毒品，”John打断他。“我想你不认为他这次就这样简单的戒了。我强烈怀疑过去他只是没有一个好的理由，适当的动机。”

John发现自己正被紧蹙眉头下的估量视线打量着。

“那你已经给了他那个动机了？”

John聚集所有的镇静来回应那道视线。“没有。他自己这么做的。我们相遇的时候他已经戒了。”

Mycroft嘴唇分开，持续地张了一会儿，然后John没听到他发出啥生意就闭上了。显然，Sherlock同父异母的哥哥不太容易接受这个信息。

“你认为我们能继续谈谈第二个条件吗？”John最终问，假笑着。

“什么？噢是的——当然，”Mycroft回到话题。他吞咽了一下，在沙发上坐直了点，清了清嗓子，然后直直看向John的眼睛。“第二……Sherlock不能插手我们的……业务。我不想他搅进和他没关系的事情里。”

“这有点困难，”John回答，看着Mycroft的眼神既愉快又遗憾。

“为什么？”

John这次笑的趾高气扬。“非常简单。Sherlock是我的会计。如果你想的话也可以叫总会计师。为我所有的会计师做最后的审计。”他描述了一下。

“你的……会计师？他是你的会计师？”Mycroft惊讶地喊，在此刻失去了所有的镇静。

“这真的有那么难以相信么？”John用一种看似温和的方式问道。

“是的。不……我只是想……”Mycroft语无伦次地说。很明显，他没有料到会发生这样的事，从而不确定该怎么做。但之后他的表情变得坚定了。“这样的话，我想要求你无视我们上次会面中我对于你和Sherlock的交往所做的任何影射。”

“很愿意，”John是可以宽宏大量的。他得到了他想要的，而他也在这次谈话中占了上风。

“只是……”Mycroft犹豫地继续说，“你在那些事上很出名……而且在过去，你……”

“Sherlock的能力比起我以前有的任何人都要出色得多，”John在他的对手挖掘的更深前就有心地打断了他。这甚至不是一个谎言。Sherlock的能力和他以前的那些床伴完全没有可比性。“但我认为我们要忘记这一切？”John带着既冰冷又奉迎的微笑结束了这个话题。

“是的。当然，”Mycroft同意——重拾奸猾的政治家态度。

John笑了笑站起来。“你想要喝什么？白兰地行么？”他走向吊柜，打开一扇门，后面放着几只瓶子和玻璃杯。“我也有一瓶相当不错的波特酒。或者你想来点麦芽酒？”像之前所说的——他可以宽宏大量，并且稍稍地摆点风度。

“请给我白兰地，”Mycroft说，优雅地进入客人和请求者的角色。

“不错的选择，”John赞同。“我有一瓶皇家拿破仑XO。我认为这个挺合适。”他从架子上拿了两只白兰地杯，然后把酒倒了进去。

当他把一只杯子递给Mycroft时，那个人说，“就我个人而言，我更喜欢香槟酒杯，它能更好的留住香味。”

John翻了个白眼但没说什么。强辩到底肯定是另一个家族特征。他再次在沙发上坐下，两人沉默地抿了一口，享受着强烈的干果，微微的香草和巧克力的味道渗入自己的舌头。

“嗯，”John终于说，吐了口气。“我们接着聊点啥呢？”

Mycroft显得意外。“你问我？”

“是的，我今天心情很好。所以我问你：你想要什么？一旦你告诉我，我会决定是否满足你。”John把杯子放到一边桌子上，向后靠，双臂展开搭着沙发靠背，左脚翘上右脚。他的肢体语言清楚地表达了他的主导地位。

令人高兴的是，Mycroft的反应在意料之中……他弯下腰，双臂搭着膝盖，视线安静地看着双手握着的香槟杯。弯腰曲背的姿势只是更显示了John的主导权。

然而当Mycroft抬头时，他的眼睛却充满了决心。

“我想要伦敦变得更好。我有四年任期，而我的整个顾虑就是这个城市和它的居民。我很清楚我承担的责任。我的城市，我的责任。”他对上了John凝视片刻，然后喝完了酒，咚的一声把杯子放在了桌上。

John看到了挑战，而他不得不佩服Mycroft能有如此勇气，敢在门边站着两个全副武装的保镖的情况下还向他发出挑战。然后他明白了Mycroft的想法比他一直以来的要好。这么长时间以来他都认为伦敦是他的……他永远不会忘记那一刻，他作为一个黑手党老大终于掌控整个绚丽多彩的大都市的感觉。新市长似乎受非常相似的情感的影响。John若有所思地咀嚼着下唇，把手臂从沙发靠背移到了身旁的坐垫上。

“好吧。你怎么想的？”他终于问了重点。

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，给了他一道怀疑的视线。“那很……简单。”

“不，不是，”John说，心血来潮的决定变成了完全的诚恳。“听着……我能理解你。我也有相同的感觉。伦敦，我的城市，我的权益，我的责任。”他耸了耸肩。“我能接受这样看它。所以我再问一次：你想要什么？”

Mycroft的脸上出现了一种困惑的表情，他挺直了身体。“减少犯罪率。”

“还有呢？”

怀疑填满了Mycroft的困惑，还伴随着一些相似的神情。这种表情自从John和Sherlock交往以来就非常熟悉了，并且这诡异地触动了他。而市长的脸看起来相当尴尬。

“伦敦的市民应该生活的平和又安静，”Mycroft要求。“如果你能把这些杀戮控制在你的同类中也会很有利。”

John故意向上歪了歪鼻子，并且不悦地啧了一声。“‘我的同类……’我可不能和他们相提并论。”

Mycroft耸了耸肩。“就让我们这么说吧，如果没有对警察，也——尽可能的——没有对无辜市民的进一步杀戮的话，我将不胜感激。”

John的嘴角咧出一个愉快的笑容。“好吧……让我告诉你件事。在我掌控之下从来没有一个警察被杀——除非有交火。我可以问心无愧地向你保证。我反而计划让苏格兰场在不久的将来不再提升预算，也尽可能不再有加薪。让一些预算消减。一些薪水冻结。否则养那么多人对我来说太贵了。”

Mycroft愠怒地点头。

“很好，”John满意地认可。“这点我们就算说清楚了。然后……无辜的市民……不幸的是没这种人。每个人都有不干净的地方，但我明白你的意思。没有袭击……而且没有保护费，我说的对吗？”他停顿了一下等着Mycroft慎重的点头。“袭击……这点我们可以谈。但保护费？不行。这是我培养人才的手段。任何到我这儿来的人是只能当一个打手还是当一个运毒品的，从收保护费这事上就能看出来。这能打造个性并且分清良莠。”

“好吧，好吧，”Mycroft被迫同意，但他听起来不是很高兴。

“噢，不要郁闷了，”John傲慢地宣布。“我有些别的我认为你会感兴趣的事。你认为如果我干掉一点中国和俄罗斯的黑手党怎样？也许多干掉一点？那样你只要对付我就行了。”

“一个诱人的想法，”Mycroft反击，却只有淡淡的嘲笑。“但你该意识到我无法影响警方的调查吧？”

John咧嘴笑了。“提升Dimmock探长，给他一个可以负责调查的位置，剩下的交给我。”

“Dimmock探长……”

“……是我的人。”John得意地道。

“那就可以安排了，”可以肯定Mycroft有点犹豫，但很明显他并不是完全反对这个主意。

“那我来总结一下，”John道。“之后的扫尾工作让我来，你不会卷入到任何帮派战争。任何询问都不会有结果。伦敦的市民能和平相处，并且没有任何来自海关的人会干预我的……货物。”

Mycroft两根眉毛都抬了起来。“假设你说的是非法物品和武器？”

“确切的假设，”John冰冷地笑着承认。

“我应该确保你的毒品交易和武器走私活动不让英国税务及海关总署注意吗？”Mycroft赌气地反问。

“请务必这样做，”John慢吞吞地道。

“否则呢？”Mycroft激将。

John曾预想这其中隐含嘲讽，但他肯定没想到会有如此凌厉的警惕。“否则我将安排两个警察被杀。只是为了好玩。”John冷冰冰地回敬。“我不想违背我的原则，但是如果你让我别无选择……那对选民来说将不太能接受……”他假装遗憾地摇了摇头。

Mycroft磨着牙。

John咬着脸颊内侧。“也许我最好先从新探长，那个叫Lesreade的家伙开始。他已经是我好长一段时间的眼中钉了，根本不能被收买。”

磨牙声突然停了下来。“不要贸然行事，”Mycroft平静地说，虽然听起来有点勉强。“我会考虑。”

“不，”John坚定地拒绝。“我们要么现在达成一致，要么就什么都不要谈。”

两位对手默默地盯着彼此数秒。

最后，Mycroft安静地叹息了一声。“某种互不侵犯条约？”他苦闷地笑问。“和平共处？”

“为了共同利益，”John确证，向Mycroft伸出手。

短暂的犹豫之后，市长接受了。他们敷衍地握了握手达成了一致。

“你是一个难对付的谈判者，”Mycroft勉强尊重地说道。

“我只能对你报以同样回答。我宁愿从未和你谈判，”John坦率地承认。

Mycroft站了起来，John也同样。

“我理解你更愿意和你自己的候选人对峙……尽管……这件事真的不需要那么多交易的。”

“说的是。”John走到门口，但在Mycroft走到那儿之前转过了身。“不过有一件事我很想知道——你到底是怎么赢得选举的？这不应该发生。我打点了所有人，分发贿赂……”

“我操纵了投票，”Mycroft漫不经心地承认。

John忘了眨眼。

“你……对不起，什么？”

Mycroft的嘴角咧出一个得意洋洋，几乎傲慢的笑容。“我相信我可以告诉你。反正你也不会去大喊大嚷。我在选举结束后交换了Lambeth & Southwark 区and Brent & Harrow 区的投票箱。”

“这就是为什么投票结果和民调不一致！”John突然恍然大悟地喊道，然后对着Mycroft吼，“我不相信！”

“相信吧，医生。你记得在莱斯特的候选人没？黑手党青睐的候选人也没赢得选举。”

“你是说……”

“莱斯特那次是我在伦敦的试验性竞选。”Mycroft犀利地回答。“现在我祝你有最快乐的一天。”

John只能目瞪口呆地盯着Mycroft的背影。

“真是个混蛋，”过了一会儿，他低声道。语气中的勉强赞同毋庸置疑。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_John_ _侧身躺在大学运动场旁边的草地上，嚼着口香糖，不怎么认真地翻阅着他的解剖学教材。五月中旬的天气却异常温暖，他身下的草地闻起来已经有点像夏天了。尽管练习十五分钟后才开始。他却已经换上了橄榄球球衣。他想好好利用这段时间，因为他必须在一周内上交作业，但他还一个字都没写。_

_“你好。”_

_一个男人的声音。John_ _没回应。某人清了清喉咙，然后有脚步声，一个影子笼罩了他。_

_“嘿，你。”_

_John_ _愤怒地从书上抬起头。一个男人，年纪挺大，至少三十了。穿着高档西装，时髦的鞋子，带着华丽的手表。_

_“干啥？”John_ _粗鲁地说。他想他非常清楚这个男人想要干什么。像他这样的总是会在体育场附近勾搭人。_

_“你学医？”那人灿烂的笑问，也许想让人产生好印象。_

_“关你啥事？”John_ _低语，把书翻了一页。_

_“你也玩橄榄球。”_

_“那又怎样？！John_ _炸了。“你想干啥？除了浪费我的时间以外。”_

_“冷静下来……”男人安抚他。“我只是想给你报个价，你可能会要用一点额外的现金，是吗？”_

_John_ _翻了个白眼把书放在一边，手肘撑着地向后靠，有意地分开了双腿。_

_“为什么？”他轻轻吐出一口气，夸张地抛了个媚眼。“你喜欢玩男孩？”_

_男人震惊地后退了一步，一股红潮涌上了他的脸。“不……天啊……不！”他语无伦次，慌慌张张地说道。_

_“我喜欢，”John_ _低声诱惑，噘起嘴，把口香糖吹出一个大的泡泡，然后任其破裂。“不过估计你不是我喜欢的类型。”_

_“嘿——不要那么口无遮拦，孩子！”男人警告他。_

_John_ _就等着类似的话，他跳了起来。_

_“你叫谁‘孩子’呢？”他咬牙切齿地道，声音中透着清晰的威胁，完全无视对面这男人几乎比他高了一个头。_

_“我的天……”男人说，半是笑半是不确定。“你真有个性……我只是想给你提供一个有利可图的事业。一个像你这样的年轻小子可能会要用一点额外的钱，是吗？”_

_John_ _打量了他一眼。“这取决于为了什么。开始说吧。”他大度地道。_

_“噢……”男人开口，突然听起来完全友好了。“我在校园里观察许久了，而我认为你是时候这项工作的人。所有你需要做的就是从我的一个好朋友那里把一袋东西带给我的另一个好朋友。小菜一碟。”_

_John_ _舌头滑过上唇。“你认为我是蠢货还是什么？你想我替你运毒品？”_

_男人的眼睛警惕地缩小。“没有人说过任何关于毒品的事。”_

_“是啊，我说了，”John_ _无所谓地评论。“但好吧。如果价格合适，我就做。”_

_男人惊讶地笑了。“我以前从没遇到过像你这样的人！”_

_“没事，”John_ _大度地阐述。“我是独一无二的。我要运多少次才能买这样的手表？”他问，示意着男人戴着的昂贵腕表。_

_他的父母远在苏格兰不能给他买这样一个奢侈品，而且他们攒学费攒的非常困难，即使他会从某些基金会收到适度的奖学金也改变不了。所以John_ _更羡慕他那些宽裕的同学，他贪婪的眼神越来越多的盯着那些他完全遥不可及的地位象征，比如限量版的手表和昂贵的名牌衣服。还有Victor_ _，他们已经在一起6_ _个月了，而他搞建筑研究所需的设备并不便宜。他能使用一个新的大绘图板——或者在目录里看到的昂贵指南针，他曾经在以为John_ _没看的时候用渴望的眼神不停地回头翻看。也许这次就是他一直等待的机会。一个可以快速、容易赚到钱的机会。John_ _真的没有任何的道德异议，但他的朋友Mike_ _却有。对他来说Mike_ _为什么会去学法律和经济学将永远是个谜——在John_ _看来，这只是另一种更高明的诈骗方式罢了。_

_“你喜欢？”_

_“也许吧，”John_ _推脱地回答。_

_男人考虑了片刻。“好吧，听着……如果你这次干得好的话我们可能还有另一份工作给你。一个更好的。你可以为自己赚得这样一个手表。听起来怎样？”_

_John_ _耸了耸肩好像并不在乎，其实是为了掩饰他的兴奋。“酷。我能带我的朋友一起去吗？”_

_Mike_ _肯定会跟着他去的。他已经对John_ _叨叨许久他不能为他的女朋友Susan_ _买订婚戒指的事了。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John刚刚关上身后的屋门，Sherlock就穿过整个大厅向他扑来，释放出的能量足以照亮皮卡迪利广场三昼夜。

“咋样咋样咋样咋样咋样？”Sherlock兴奋地脱口而出，双手抓着John外套的翻领。

John有一种试图跳上他的腿欢迎他的小狗的错觉，而不是一个比他高了半个头的男人。

“我的天，Sherlock——一切都很好，”John说，又笑又气地试图把他的外套从Sherlock破坏性的动作中解脱出来。但却是徒劳无功。“我们达成一致了。”

“告诉我一切！”Sherlock断然要求，而John笑了。再次回到家真好。

Sherlock全神贯注听着他描绘和Mycroft Holmes的谈话以及他们所达成协议的大体过程，但是梭巡、激动的视线没有消失，最终他不耐烦地打断了John。

“不是那些！”Sherlock喊道，愤怒又有点点轻蔑。“我一点儿都不关心你的生意往来。”

John爆出一声短促，愉悦的大笑。“你的兄弟听到这个消息会很高兴的。”

Sherlock的眼睛眯起。“为什么？”他怀疑地问。

“他想你不要插手我们的业务。这是他让你待在这里的其中一个条件。”他的笑声最终以一声嘲弄的哼声作结。“条件！好像他对你住哪儿还能说什么似的。”

Sherlock也笑了起来，希望John没有注意听起来有多么勉强。

“你说了什么？”他好奇地问，让声音尽可能平稳，尽管他的心正试图飞奔出喉咙。

他们谈了他！但是他们会说什么呢？说什么？不管是什么，看起来他可能要和John待在一起了。后者说的话导致了这个局面并且Mycroft没说什么……那个Mycroft一直保守者他们的——Sherlock的——秘密。但是为什么呢？Mycroft并不完全是以利他主义出名。有什么好处让他保持沉默吗？他希望获得什么好处？还是他只是很高兴看到达摩克里斯之剑悬在Sherlock的脑袋上？Sherlock当然相信他会做的出来。

对Mycroft莫名其妙的行为摸不着头脑的事实让Sherlock几欲疯狂，并且焦虑无比。Mycroft一定注意到了John不知道整件事情……他总是注意到一切……不是吗？是否有可能这两个人只是在这场如此宏大的会面中彼此谈论过去？

等等，刚刚John说什么？Mycroft曾试图对Sherlock继续和John住在一起这事附加条件……这意味着Mycroft真的打算让Sherlock留在这里，也意味着Mycroft认为John知道。Sherlock感到难受。他们两个真的彼此谈论了过去！鉴于John刚刚取笑Mycroft提出的条件，John是真不知道那些事，但他们两人却就Sherlock住哪儿达成了一致的协议。但代价是什么呢？Mycroft还设了其他什么条件没？John同意了吗？而他能在不暴露自己的谎言下问这些问题吗？Sherlock决定还是不要这么做。太冒险了。在这一天结束之后，任何这样的想法都是没意义的。

唯一真正重要的问题就是：Mycroft什么时候会意识到John不知道？他什么时候会用这些知识作为武器对付John？

“我说了什么？事实，”John耸耸肩简单地回答。“我告诉他要你不插手我的业务不太可能，因为你是我的总会计师。”

“John……”Sherlock低声哽咽，而John不能确定这声音是说明Sherlock即将发出咆哮还是疯狂的大笑。

“怎么了？这又不是一个谎言！”John宣布道——用一种面对不公正指责的愤怒语气。

“但他……”Sherlock紧张地舔了舔下唇。“他一定知道我和你……我们……我们之间的事？”一个尴尬的手势伴随着他含糊不清的语句。

他描述他们之间的关系是如此明显的词穷，而John感到很不自在——几乎痛苦——地见到他如此支支吾吾。他嘴唇张开想帮Sherlock说出来，但他也意识到不知道该说什么——该怎么称呼他们之间的关系。为了掩饰他对此的无把握，他清了清嗓子，说，“他在我们上次会面中漂亮地影射了一下，这就是为什么这次我非常好的误导了他。”

Sherlock非常密切地关注着John，看到他的犹豫，想知道John是否以他为耻。犹豫极不可能是因为Sherlock是男人这个事实，John在性方面可是相当放得开——尽管Sherlock的‘职业’。那么，就是其他和Sherlock有关的事了。当然，这事John可能不想在Mycroft面前承认，毕竟，Mycroft是Sherlock同父异母的哥哥。但看起来那么多事，似乎John以有一个前吸毒者且是男妓的情人为耻这事更可信。

那些犹疑与否定深深地伤害了Sherlock，尤其是在经历了过去几天之后，那时，John还对他如此地赞不绝口。

“他迟早会发现我们的生活到底是怎么样的，”他因此相当尖锐地评论，徒劳地试图用一种漫不经心的手势把John皱巴巴的外套上他弄出来的那些皱褶抚平。

“你什么意思？”John问，再次全神贯注地听。

“噢，这很简单！”Sherlock有点傲慢地喊道。“他会试图收买你的一个员工，如果他还没有，那就说明他已经完成了。”

John目瞪口呆地看着他，并且试图理解他也许在自己的家，被自己的一名员工监视的巨大可能性。

“他不敢！”他咬牙喊道。

“你不这么认为？”Sherlock问，苦涩难掩。“那么让我通知你这正是Mycroft首选的做法。在我大学期间，他就付钱给我的一些同学让他们监视我。”

“那……”John怒气蒸腾。

“John……在你说任何话之前……我想说你正打算对他做同样的事，”Sherlock温和地讽刺道。“你对此还没怎么说过，但你几天来一直试图找出如何让你的一个人进入他家。我说的对吗？”

“操他的！”当Sherlock一戳穿John就骂了起来，双手握拳。他抬头既尊重又骄傲地看着Sherlock。

一丝浅浅的，调皮的微笑掠过Sherlock的嘴唇。“他住在哪儿？”

“什么？谁？”

“Mycroft，”Sherlock说明。“他住在哪儿？他有房子吗？一座公寓？”

John困惑地看了Sherlock一眼。“他住在其中一幢富丽堂皇，有着门房的高层建筑中，”他慢慢地回答，不明白这个问题和他的困扰有何联系。“我想……也许清洁女工……”

Sherlock坚定地摇了摇头。“收买门房，”他果断地宣布。“门房有公寓的钥匙，他知道Mycroft什么时候来，或者什么时候走……”

John定定的，目瞪口呆了一会儿，才再次看向Sherlock。

“那太赞了！”他兴奋地喊，双手捧起Sherlock的脸，稍稍拉下他的头，在他的前额上吻了一下。“太棒了！”

Sherlock感到自己脸红了。John以前在这种情况下从未吻过他的额头。赞美的感觉很好。一抹高兴的微笑出现在他的唇上。他试图深深地望进John的眼睛，也许能得到一个真正的吻……但John的思绪已经飘到其他地方去了。

“现在我只需要阻止Mycroft听到任何事……或者对我的文件进行任何窥视，”他大声地想着。

Sherlock失望地垂下肩膀，但接受了John此时心思只在这事上面的事实。

“Thomas和两个女佣，只有这两种可能。”

“Eleanor和Anthea？”

“正解，”Sherlock道。“你总是锁上你的办公室，所以你的文件是相当安全的。”John既讽刺又挑战地看着他，Sherlock毫无悔意地回以笑容。“只要没人逼他们进去，这事有可能发生，但值得高兴的是没人忽视这点。此外，他们三人是唯一可以自由出入却不会招致任何异议的人。他们都有你办公室的钥匙，并且当你不在的时候进去……”

“……清洁，”John一理解就打断了他。他想了一会儿，迅速做了一个决定。“很好，那么从此刻开始他们清洁的时候就必须被看着了。恭喜——你刚刚被提升为清洁主管。”他对Sherlock微笑。

“我？”Sherlock明显缺乏热情地喊道。

灿烂的笑容布满John的脸。“你不只是我的总会计师，你还是我的……”

“但为什么是我？”Sherlock不耐烦地打断了他。

“因为这是你的主意，而且你一直都在这里，”John立刻回答。“既然好戏开演了……并且你亲爱的哥哥知道你在哪儿了，你可以不用再隐藏行迹了。”

“为什么？”Sherlock疑惑地问，眉毛皱起。

John轻轻地叹了口气。“Sherlock……”他微微地摇着头。“比如说我就能时不时和你出去。我真的很喜欢这样。”

这剧简单的话语——完全出乎意料的——以及其背后的动机和情感，让Sherlock完全失去了平衡。John想要和他一起出现在公共场所？让他，出现在所有人面前？所以说到底他并不以他为耻……但他为什么不向Mycroft承认他们……Sherlock艰难地吞下喉咙里的肿块。这幅景象很诱人地出现在他的脑海中……

插在银色烛台上的蜡烛环绕其中，身穿晚礼服的侍者侍立一旁，John穿着昂贵的西装，他们两人坐在一个装点着银器、鲜花、精美瓷器、大马士革的桌布和餐巾的桌子边……去看John最爱的歌剧，他的表情在看到一个完美演唱的咏叹调时瞬间激动，甚至还可能一起看首演或者古典音乐会……在这样的场合John把Sherlock介绍给其他客人，他的眼里充满了骄傲……

噢，Sherlock有多么……到底有多么、多么地想要屈服于这个诱惑啊。这是有多么的美妙……

不过之后John就会有更多的想法。John向他展示整个世界的时间不会太久了。去巴黎度周末……去纽约远足……去希腊度假……

但即使他同意去餐馆或者其他一切，他也得对那些计划说不。他没有护照，没有身份证明。他没有办法离开这个国家。他该怎么和John解释这些？怎样的谎言才是合理的？这绝不可能做到。

因此，他必须坚定地对一切说不。因为那样更容易想出一个解释。

内心里，Sherlock绝望无比，但对此困境，他除了自己，不能责怪其他任何人。

为什么他要让Mycroft把他变成一个受害者？一个他从来不想要的角色——即使他和John在一起常处下风也从没觉得他是这样的……这是个该改正的错误。他应该做点什么，尝试任何事情！他不应该就这样放弃。他应该聘请一位律师，去法院，为监护人这事斗争，暴露Mycroft的阴谋。但他一直懦弱地逃跑和隐藏。即使是现在，他也不能向John承认他的谎言并且坦白真相。他不得不面对这一个事实：他是一个懦夫。

“你想带我出去吗？”Sherlock静静地问。“去一家昂贵的餐馆？里面有法国侍者？还有书一样厚的酒单以及没有价格不知所谓的菜单？”

高兴的微笑点亮的John的脸。“没错……看起来我们互相理解了。”

Sherlock深吸了一口气。他要说的话令人痛苦但他不得不说。首先，这给了他完美的借口，此外，John显然没有考虑过所有的事。

“然后……我以前的一个客人坐在旁边的桌子上。然后会怎样？”他的声音比他预期的更多了点尖锐和悲凉。这对Sherlock来说不仅仅是一个借口，更像是他曾经所说的谎言的变体。这个他真正关心的事。不是因为他……而是因为John。

John皱了皱眉，然后说道，“然后什么都不会发生。”他耸耸肩。“那些家伙大部分都结婚了，宁愿吃吃喝喝也不愿卷入丑闻。但如果有任何人认出了你，那就是给了我一个炫耀的机会。他们会嫉妒我拥有你。就是这样。”

Sherlock不得不压抑着意外的——并且完全不想要的——泪水涌入他的眼睛。John是怎么做到如此淡定的？他是怎么用这样平凡的话语理所当然般地为Sherlock勾画出一副多姿多彩，充满诱惑的未来图景的？然而，他们其中一个还是需要在件事上保持清醒的头脑。如果John不能胜任，那Sherlock就必须来做。

“是吗，嫉妒，他们真的会吗？”他问，抬起一根眉毛。

“是的，他们会，”John坚定又简略的回答，再一次让Sherlock起了一股忘记一切，将所有的谨慎都抛诸云外，扑到John的脚边抓住他的腿再不放手的冲动。

“他们也会知道你和一个男妓坐在一起，并且显然是找不到……更好的人，”Sherlock断然继续。再一次，说这样的事让他万分痛苦。感觉就像是一把冰冷的刀插进他的心脏并且在伤口周围不停转动。他的脸上必然是显示出了一些自我厌恶，因为他突然感觉到John的手在轻轻碰触他的脸颊。

“Sherlock，”John柔声说。

“我不想他们那样说你，”Sherlock固执地解释，转开了视线。不，没有人应该认为John找不到比他更好的东西。John对他太好。他不能袖手旁观，让John的名声因他而毁于一旦，让他因为他而被不择手段地拉下马来。John应该和某个门当户对的人在一起，某个于万事都能和他比肩的人，某个……

“Sherlock，让他们说去吧，”John的声音恰到好处地打断了Sherlock绝望的思绪。“人们总是谈论这谈论那，他们就不干别的事。我不在乎，没有人比你对我更好。”

Sherlock在最后一句话上抬头。他的心脏还在跳动吗？或者它因为震惊和高兴而报废了？他什么都感觉不到……它肯定停了——至少对他来说似乎如此。他困惑和惊讶的对上了John冷静、自信的目光。他的大脑几乎无法处理这些信息。他真的是有听见吗？或者只是因为他迫切地想要听到这些所以想象出来的？他应该告诉John再说一遍吗？John是认真的吗？或者他说这些只是为了让Sherlock冷静下来？他知道当他对Sherlock说了像这样的话后到底会对Sherlock产生什么影响吗？这样的声明会对他的精神……他的身体……他的一切产生什么影响？

“John……”Sherlock低声说，他的声音听起来非常感动以及不知所措，而他对此感到有点羞愧。此外，他还对向John说谎……不坦白一切……不相信他感到羞愧。现在是时候说清楚了。Sherlock挣扎不已。他应该说吗……还是已经太迟了？此时此刻的忏悔会破坏迄今为止的一切吗？Sherlock想要砸东西，搞破坏，为了通过一声巨大的哗啦声或破裂声给相互冲突的情感一个发泄的出口，这样他就能更容易地呼吸和思考。没有人对我更好……为什么John要对他说这些？这样他怎么能告诉他，他骗了他呢？这会完全破坏那个图景，那个John为他描述的，即使充满了理想化和不准确，但依旧很让人向往的图景。

他不能告诉他。这不可能……因为John永远不会原谅他。

烦乱绝望，Sherlock意识到他没有选择，除了继续向John撒谎……坚持编织他那张已经建立的，充满谎言的网。

“嗯？”John说，在那正颤抖着的，丰满的双唇上落下一个轻如羽毛的吻。

John的动摇和Sherlock一样多，甚至都超出了预计。他只是更为熟练地不让其显示出来。在他生活的环境来说维持喜怒不形于色是最重要的一个生存策略。

没有更好的……这话从哪儿冒出来的？为什么他会这样说？因为这是事实而你该死的清楚，他的大脑提醒他。但现在呢？Sherlock会期待他的爱情宣言吗？在过去他会尽最大努力避免这样的声明和承诺，因为这很庸俗，他讨厌这种甜蜜的胡言乱语……他会被迫说出即将冲口而出，他一直都对此反感的所有事吗？他应该把这些他在有生之年再也不会宣诸于口的话，这些他还没准备好的话……可能永远不会准备好的话说出来吗？然而拥有Sherlock是从未在他身上发生过的最好的事。他过去几周和Sherlock生活的非常好，非常快乐，甚至比过去几年加起来还要快乐。而John不想对此有任何的改变。要他来说，一切都会和现在一样持续下去。没有必要修改一直运行良好的系统。

Sherlock紧紧闭着眼睛，从John的亲吻中移开。

“还是……”他说，深深地痛恨自己。他真是一个懦夫！

“所以你还是不会离开房子，”John说，没有更多使他困扰的甜言蜜语让他大大松了口气，甚至盖过了他对Sherlock拒绝出门的烦恼。但同时，那轻松也让他不舒服，好像他有那种感觉是不对的。不过很快他就把这些不愉快的情绪扔到了他大脑的一个角落，不再去想。

“不是。至少……现在不行。”Sherlock说明。他不得不转过脸不去看John，不得不再次控制住他的情感和表情。为什么他要花这么久防止他的声音听起来抽泣哽咽，粗噶沉重？“我……我不相信Mycroft。他肯定在计划什么。”

“他会怎样……”

“他可以绑架我勒索你，”Sherlock激动地辩解道，向John半转回脸。“既然他知道我对你很重要。即使我只是你的会计师。”Sherlock知道这是一个软弱的借口，但此时此刻他无法为他的生活想一个更好的了。

John愤怒地在空中挥舞手臂。“你疯了，”他喊。“即使他会这么做，你认为我会就这么袖手傍观？”

再次，Sherlock不得不压抑住喉咙里的肿块。John会把他带出去吗？John会来救他吗？他做了什么值得他做着一切？犹豫地，他再次把脸转向John。

“John……就让我这样吧，”他恳求，甚至合上了双手，仿佛在祈祷。“求你。我……我只是需要一点时间。我躲他躲得太久了。”

John一声不吭地注视着他。如果他需要确认Sherlock不愿告诉他与他，以及他同父异母的哥哥Mycroft有关的整件事情的话，那他从Sherlock拒绝出门这事上就能确认了。情况很糟。Sherlock对他的信任显然不足以让他承认他捏造的事，而这让他痛苦。但如果是这样的话，他必须接受。他不能把Sherlock逼到这个地步。他应该在他准备好的时候再来告诉John。John可以等待。尽管他不知道为啥对Sherlock的事总会不知从哪儿冒出所有的耐心。他从来没有显示出如此时般坚忍的平静。

“好吧。你确实知道我不能抗拒你说‘求你’的吧？”John浅浅地微笑着，轻轻摇着头。“你很难得对我说那个两个字的……”

无尽的放松感淹没了Sherlock。John接受了他极其虚弱的说辞而且可能永远不会进行更进一步的询问。但为什么他对此却感到难受？为什么他又为John的话语深受感动？为什么这些感觉强烈地影响着他？他以前不是这样的……一切迅速弹回他面前。殴打，诅咒……他从来都冷漠以对。但现在，这些却足以让John不悦，让他慌张。突然之间，他想起Irene关于他的心的说法。他真的这么多年都隐藏了自己的心，就是为了让John现在发现它吗？肯定是那样。John发现了它，现在它属于他，不论他是否想要，不论他是否知道。Sherlock猜答案是‘不’。但结果怎样都不重要了。Sherlock给了John他的心，而这一想法，奇怪的，让他内心充满了不可思议的平和。

“不要认为从此你就能随意地摆布我，”John不悦地斥责他，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我非常清楚你会如何操纵我！但是记住：你能侥幸成功只是因为我让你这么做。”

John其实暗暗知道这只是一个空洞的威胁。他任Sherlock操纵只是因为他不忍心破坏Sherlock的努力并且忽视他的小计谋，让他所有的希望付诸东流。为什么以前从未有人如这个年轻人般能对他造成如此巨大的影响？也许除了……Victor……那时候……Victor就对他造成过这样的影响。但现在John不想去想Victor。Victor是过去。Sherlock是现在。而这样很好。

“我知道，”Sherlock既悔悟又嘲弄地笑着说。“谢谢你，John。”第一次，说出这句话没有感到尴尬和陌生。

Sherlock决定不再去想他欺骗了John的事实，不再去想Mycroft动动嘴唇就可以随时随地破坏一切的事实。相反，他决定充分享受每一个留给他和John的无限珍贵的时刻，尽可能地将一切抛诸脑后。


	27. 背后的守护者

同一天，John从他员工手上没收了所有能打开他办公室门的钥匙，并且让人来为他办公室的门安了个新的锁。新锁钥匙的持有者只有三个人，John，Mike，Sherlock。

Sherlock带着复杂的感情接受了钥匙。一方面，这证明了John完全信任他，另一方面，也证明了他完全不受女仆欢迎。Eleanor是个人云亦云的人，受不了他只是因为房子里其余的员工也不喜欢他。而Anthea，Sherlock怀疑她会有一些更实质的举动，可能是不停地更换他卧室的床单来针对他。

下次办公室需要清洁的时候，事情几乎就如预期的那样。Anthea恶毒地横了Sherlock一眼，并且认为——错误的——Sherlock没有注意到。之后这两个女仆在Thomas用吸尘器清洁地面的时候用清洁布和光亮剂清洁家具。

Sherlock站在窗前，感觉自己就像一只撒哈拉沙漠上的企鹅一样多余。

Thomas用通常工作时从容不迫的步伐走向他，Sherlock在吸尘器嗡嗡声的掩护下对他说。

“Thomas……我需要一些东西，”Sherlock用足以让Thomas理解的声响低声道。

“这是我的荣幸，先生，”Thomas立即回答。尽管Sherlock要求过他几次，他就是不能放弃说‘先生’，Thomas是员工中唯一这样称呼Sherlock的。“这次您要什么牌子的？”

“不是香烟，Thomas，”Sherlock平静地说。“这次我需要别的东西……”他对着Thomas耳语道，让后者睁大了眼睛露出了惊讶的笑容。

“没问题，先生，”Thomas说。“我想明晚我就可以带给你。”

Sherlock带着解脱的表情对他点点头。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John在一家餐馆的里侧房间里会见伦敦自治区的首脑，为了在和Mycroft会面时只说他想说的。他没有提及任何有关Sherlock的事，反而着重强调了Mycroft的顺从和他自己的霸主地位。

其他男人没有完全对他唯命是从这点让John想起了早先那次情景——选举失败时的愤怒和耻辱还记忆犹新——但至少他们相信他，并且看起来似乎相当满意这个结果。

“所以……不用再对俄国佬和中国佬小心翼翼了？”其中一个男人问道——此人并不完全以他高雅的语言著称。

“是的，不用，”John愉快地确定。“Dimmock会给我们善后的。他的任命将出现在明天的报纸上。我昨天起就知道了，并且已经给了他相关的指令。”

“我想他会为此要一大笔钱，否则他不会同意的，”Albright有些迂腐地插嘴。

John微微皱眉。这叫Albright的家伙已经让他讨厌了一段时间了，他就像你鞋子里的一个小石头，大部分时间不惹人注意，但然后它就会出乎意料地戳痛你。但是他在他的选区非常成功，而且把手下的人也管的相当好。

“当然他想要更多的钱，”John轻易地就承认了，好像这事没什么大不了的。“但归根结底是苏格兰场给他加薪。更多的工作，更多的责任，以及更多的压力也意味着更多的钱。一切都安排好了，每个人都会满意。”他断然说道，让所有进一步的评论——或者批判——扼杀在萌芽状态。

“太好了！”第一个人喊起来，搓着双手。“我有几个家伙正想大干一场呢。”

John只是点了点头。他不太喜欢那些性急的光有蛮力不动脑子的人，这些杀人狂经常在任务后把场面搞得混乱不堪。然而，他们在像这样的时候确实是很有用的。这些杀人机器或多或少能充当炮灰，让敌人没那么容易反击。他基本是赞同这样的行动方案的，但他不想鼓励太多，让事情以后都变得朝这方向发展。

他能在家族中坐那么长时间头领位子的唯一原因就是他万事都保持了一颗冷静的头脑，而不是制造太多的麻烦。这就是为什么他反对任何针对警察的谋杀。他非常清楚：杀死一个警察，就会有其他更多的警察前赴后继上天入地的试图抓住你……无论是管逃税的还是开违规停车罚单的。

到目前为止，John在政治方面都做得非常好。可以肯定警察把他列入黑名单了，但他的贿赂仍足以平息任何可能激怒他们的事。然而，你必须是个彻底的傻瓜才会想着谋杀警察后还能彻底脱罪的——这事根本不能用钱摆平。John可能非常多面……但他当然不是一个傻瓜。他非常清楚如何远离任何不必要的麻烦。

“好，”那人说，再次搓着双手。“为什么我们不去Doc Watson家喝一杯来庆祝这整个事情得以顺利进行？”

John的微笑有点压抑。他想象他的夜晚是不同的，而不是当这群饥渴的——毫无疑问很快就会喝醉——暴徒的东道主。但他换上了严肃脸。好像他还有什么选择。

他瞥了一眼手表，比他想的有点晚了。Sherlock可能已经厌倦了等他，并且放弃了转而平静地睡觉去了。

John听任地耸耸肩。他不妨打开家门，对这些白兰地和干邑都分不清楚的无知家伙扮演扮演和蔼可亲的主人角色。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当Sherlock一听到前门打开的声音，他立刻从John的办公室来到了门厅，淫荡地扭着屁股，媚眼横波地对上John惊讶的视线，低沉诱惑地说道，“你在这里真好呀，Watson先生……”

然而，他突然在此时从他刚刚开始的小小演说中沉默了下来，他看到了更多穿西装的男人互相推搡着跟在John后面进入大厅。

该死的。Sherlock并不惊讶。他在情爱角色扮演上从来没多少幸运。

John对着这幅意想不到的画面吞咽了一下，他的喉咙发干，舌头贪婪地掠过上唇。Sherlock站在门口，身后的房间散发着柔和的光，他的衬衫敞开到肚脐，臀部挑逗地向前倾斜，深色卷发巧妙的凌乱，鼻子上架着一副John从未见过的黑框眼镜……Sherlock完全变成了G片导演栩栩如生的幻想。

但诱人的幻想——让John裤子发紧的——在入口他的客人相当大的嘈杂声以及Mike的抽气声中消散了，只留下某些需要迅速掩饰的尴尬。幸运的是，Sherlock在震惊后迅速地反应了过来。

“噢，对不起，Watson先生，”他用平时冷漠的声音宣布，并放弃了这个诱人的姿势，站直。“我不知道你有客人。”

“没关系，”John在他的客人好奇和揶揄的目光下挥挥手。“如果我知道你会工作那么晚的话我会打电话来。”他希望Sherlock明白John真的认为这么晚的时候他应该已经在床上了。

Sherlock谨慎地点点头。

“我只是在看意大利的信件，里面有几件事情。但可以等到明天。晚安，Watson先生。”

“晚安，Sherlock，”John说，Sherlock退下走上楼。他低眉顺目地走着，尽管姿势僵硬。

同时，Jacques和Thomas接过那群人的外套。

“那是谁？”一个男人在John带领他们进入客厅的时候问道。那儿——如他们所知——有着舒适的扶手椅，昂贵的雪茄，以及上等的酒。

“那是Sherlock Sigerson，”John简单地回答。他无意隐瞒他和Sherlock的关系，但他不打算用这种方式揭露。

“Sigerson？”另一个问。“你的新会计？那个数字天才？”

“会计？”第三个人冲了进来。“别装了。那个家伙脖子上有些吻痕。你可以和我们介绍介绍……也许他喜欢加入我们。”

John已经习惯了人们这样说这种事了。这没有任何意义。一点都没有。他的黑手党伙伴们不在乎他是和男人还是女人滚床单，即使他们的冷淡只是因为极度怕他而装出来的，John也不在乎。但今天这些无意义的嘲弄因为某种原因不小心惹毛了他。

“是的，这是Sherlock Sigerson，我的新会计。这个男人能让每一个人吓得尿裤子因为他能揭露他们每一个的小骗局。”他用每一个人都理解的警告眼神环视了一下那群人。

其中一些小声咕哝起来。‘无意冒犯’或者‘对不起，医生’，然后把注意力转向Jacques和Thomas，这两人在询问客人的意愿后开始大方地分发饮料。

Albright是唯一一个不知死活继续这个话题的人。

“你真是给自己找了个漂亮的小婊子，”他说，语气是一派悠闲，但每个人都清楚这里面有多少的轻蔑。“这一定花了你一大笔钱。但如果他的嘴和他在数字方面的天赋一样好的话……”Albright优雅地耸了耸肩。

John笑了。“我在他身上花的钱比你养在切尔西公寓里的妓女少得多。而且他的确有张好嘴。顺便说，你的妻子好吗？”他平静地回答，微笑冷了片刻，然后在转向其他客人时又再次变暖。“Jacques，Thomas——给我的朋友上最好的威士忌。真正的上等货！”

暗暗地，John深沉缓慢地吸了一口气。他的黑手党同伙不关心他的性生活只要他们一直害怕他，而于此他很成功。只会这样一直下去。但他不得不紧盯着Albright。John完全不知道为什么这个男人突然就爆发了。以前他从来都没出过什么问题——他多年来都在John的授意下控制着 Southwark区，工作坚实可信。但选举当晚，当情势看起来不受John控制之时，Albright是第一个打击他的。今晚是第二次。那话该怎么说？第一次打击对手，第二次打击己方。John咬紧了牙。他该死的决不能让它发生第三次。

他客人的保镖在屋外吸烟的橙色火光就像夜空中闪闪发亮的萤火虫。

这场面让John再次响起Sherlock。但其他人仍然在喝酒和说话，想要和他一起讨论下一步的行动计划。

John终于设法抽了个空子，低声交代了Mike几句。

“请上楼告诉Sherlock这不是他的错，并且他应该去睡觉了，”他John对他的朋友低语，导致Mike的眉毛迅速上扬。

“我为什么要去……该你自己去，”Mike愤怒地回应。

John的目光变得几乎充满恳求。“我不能。”

“天——那只要五分钟！”Mike回答。“你就表现得像是去上厕所……”

“Mike，”John安静且紧迫地打断他。“这不会只用五分钟的。”

“反正他现在都睡着了，”Mike顽固地反驳。

John轻哼了一声。“不。他不会。照我所知的，他会在那儿像一只笼子里的老虎一样焦躁地踱步，指责自己，因为他让我在客人面前丢了脸或者类似的荒谬原因。”

Mike缓缓摇了摇头。“你确定吗？”

“非常确定，”John回答，轻声叹息。“他几乎喜欢为事情烦恼。”

“如果你想要我的意见……”Mike开口。

“不，我不想，”John立刻打断他。

“……就是你们两个都疯了，”Mike无动于衷地结束了他的声明，并且故意漫不经心地离开了房间，就好像他是在去厕所的路上而不是给他的朋友和老板当牵线人。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mike越接近二楼的客厅，就越认为John是对的。Sherlock没有睡着。

CD播放器响起歌剧的咏叹调。Mike并非完全没有艺术细胞，但与John相比，他更喜欢去剧院看歌剧，并且他不承认咏叹调或者歌剧的起源。无奈地长叹一声，他打开门，发现Sherlock侧躺在沙发上。

至少光那样看，John的先见之明是失败的。然而，Sherlock的手指——正紧紧压在他下巴上的——正紧张地彼此互相扭动，每个音调都在空中响起，打破沉默证明他内心的动荡，看来John的预测还是非常正确的。

呼吸的声音是唯一让Sherlock意识到他不是独自一人的迹象。他的眼睛仍然盯着天花板某处的一个虚点。

“John让我……”Mike开口，但立刻被打断。

“我以为他会亲自来，”Sherlock用一种奇怪的克制但却沮丧的语气说道。

Mike做了一个模棱两可的手势。“嗯，他本来会，但他这时候不能离开。”

“好吧，”Sherlock说，突然把腿甩下地并带着某种决断在沙发上坐直。“那我最好打包我的东西……没有很多。不会花很长时间。Bridges能开车送我吗？不，也许不会。我……可以坐出租车……但我没钱付车费……我想知道是否John能……？不……我可以走路……我……”

“出租车？！”Mike目瞪口呆地喊。“打包行李？你到底在说什么？”

“关于我的离开，”Sherlock坦然地回答。

“但为什么？”Mike茫然地问。

“John派你来把我赶出去……而我……”

“这儿没人要把你赶出去！尤其是John！”Mike露出半个微笑。“你怎么会有这样一个疯狂的想法？”

Sherlock吞咽了一下，微张着嘴在那儿坐了一会儿，只是盯着Mike。

“他不是要把我赶出去？”他终于问，声音沙哑。

“不，当然不是，”Mike向他保证，对要面对这么多不必要的戏剧性摇头。“他为什么要这么做？”

Sherlock盯着他，眼睛睁圆了。“由于……因为……”他结结巴巴地说。“因为之前发生的事。因为……”他傲慢又绝望地指着咖啡桌上大的黑框眼镜，而这让Mike感觉既荒谬又有趣。

“噢，那……”Mike不屑地回答。“那没什么。老板见过更糟的。”

“但不是在这儿。不是和John有关！”Sherlock愤怒地反击。

“噢，和他有关的！”Mike因为记忆哈哈大笑。“他曾经有几周和一个跳舞的在一起，后者有次一丝不挂地冲进会议想知道John把粉红色振动器藏哪儿了。还有一个让其中一个司机操他……那造成了一点麻烦，因为老板想离开却找不到他的司机。然后当他发现他们两个……”Mike耸耸肩。

Sherlock的眉毛随着Mike说话的时间越来越长而越皱越紧。哦哦……这男人嫉妒了还是怎么的？为了安全起见——还因为他真的不想和任何人为敌——Mike没再说出那个男人完全醉晕乎了以致口头承诺会让派对上所有的女性客人都高兴这个小插曲。

“为什么John让你来这儿？”Sherlock想知道。

“噢，这个……”Mike说，窘迫地搓着他的脖子。“他让我来告诉你不用担心。”

“他不生我的气吗？”Sherlock追问，明显的怀疑。

“不，他没对你的表演生气。实际上，恰恰相反，”Mike减轻Sherlock的担忧。“那到底是什么？”

Sherlock瞥了一眼桌上的眼镜，半是陷入了沉思。“一个角色扮演。从未真的有过……但我认为John可能会喜欢。”他轻轻地叹了口气。

“角色扮演。”Mike点点头。“这表演有特定的标题没？”

Sherlock再次叹了口气，双手抚过头发。“性感的秘书和严格的老板。”

Mike不得不吞下笑容。“性感的秘书？他会喜欢的。”两人陷入了片刻沉默，然后Mike继续道：“他说你应该去睡觉。可能会过很久他才能摆脱那帮人。”

“嗯，”Sherlock对此的回应仅仅是摆动双腿爬上沙发，再次把他的手指压在下巴下面，并且同Mike早先发现他的时候的样子躺在那里完全相同的位置。

Mike翻了个白眼正要离开，但他重新考虑了一下，转身看回Sherlock。后者正用有些绝望的表情再次盯着天花板上的虚点。

“Sherlock？”Mike小心翼翼;地问。

“嗯？”Sherlock没有看他或者改变他的姿势。

“John……他……”Mike鼓起勇气，然后才结结巴巴地问道，“他对你好吗？”

Sherlock连续眨了几次眼睛，之后才转头看向Mike。

“我恐怕不明白这个问题，”他带着一丝有时会显示的如同贵族般的态度回答。

“我想知道John是否对你很好，”Mike重复，这次更坚定。

Sherlock的嘴唇泛起一丝怀疑的假笑。“你不可能是认真的，Mike。你想知他是否打我吗？”他眼中的笑容加深，变得越来越顽皮，同时也更愉快。“哦，是的，他的确是。”

Mike呻吟着，把手压着眼睛。“我不想知道那个。我大约知道John的偏好，但我不想知道细节。”他抿着嘴，审视着Sherlock好笑的表情。“除了那个，我只想知道他是否对你不错。”

Sherlock的表情瞬间改变。“为什么？”他问，同样的小心翼翼，充满审慎和怀疑。

这突然的改变让Mike觉得就像一只被食物诱惑了多次，却求而不得，最终被频繁踢打的流浪狗。

‘他们到底对你以前的生活做了什么？’Mike心想，而他想要说出他的所思所想的决心变得更为坚定。

“因为我想让你知道……”Mike从胸前的口袋拿出名片，走到Sherlock跟前，递给他。“我的名片，我所有的电话号码，我的地址。我会跟我的妻子Susan说，所以如果你无法联系到我的话，你也可以联系她。”

Sherlock不确定地盯着他手里的名片。“给我的？”他的眼睛转向了Mike。

“是的，给你。你应该知道……你可以随时来找我。你可以随时来找我如果……如果John……如果因为任何原因让你不想待在这里。”Mike强调地点了点头。“不管是什么原因……你……可以指望我。”

Sherlock瞪大了眼。“你会帮我？对抗John？对抗……你的朋友吗？”他满腹狐疑地问。“为什么？”

“有几个原因。”Mike冷静地回应Sherlock的目光，下一句话花了比他预想的更多的勇气。“你是个好人，Sherlock、你工作努力，而且忠诚。你值得他回报你善意的对待。只是因为你目前依赖他并不意味着你必须让他做任何他想对你做的事。这就是为什么我站在你这边，甚至对抗John。所以如果有什么……你可以来找我。这是其一。其二，我……无论John做了什么或者将来会做什么……我不会让其呈于法庭。Sherlock，如果你需要帮助，我会帮助你——即使要对抗John——但我要保证你不会把他弄上法庭。”

Sherlock低头凝视着名片，沉思着，然后轻轻地说，“Mike？”

“嗯？”

“你真的努力做个好人……”

“为什么这么奇怪？不是每个人都这么做吗？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“我只是想知道……为什么一个黑手党会有这样的道德准则？”

Mike浅浅地笑了。“如果我选择不同的职业道路，鉴于我的教育和我的知识，以及我的技能，我也会做和现在差不多的事……偷税漏税、逃避法律、贿赂人民、收买政客、篡改账目……我会为了某些大生意做这些。”Mike耸了耸肩。“就这样了。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 _John_ _和Mike_ _已经为黑手党运毒品半年了。多亏了John_ _的急中生智以及Mike_ _的谨慎方法——有时John_ _会称其为‘优柔寡断’来奚落他——他们一次都没被警察抓到。_

 _John_ _特别开发了一种应对棘手事情的第六感，并且确实有一次让他们在被抓前刚好跑掉，只因为John_ _感觉‘事有可疑’。_

 _在John_ _从他们的联系人——那个穿着漂亮鞋子带着昂贵手表一开始招募John_ _的人——那儿学到该怎么做之后，他们已经证明了他们的勇气。现在他们得到了一个更有利可图——并且更冒险——的工作，勒索保护费。_

 _John_ _收到消息后就整个校园找Mike_ _，终于找到他和女朋友Susan_ _，在员工停车场的一个角落里接吻。_

_“嘿！”他喊道，咧嘴笑着看两人震惊的样子。“去开个房间——我的眼睛都流血了。”_

_Susan_ _看着他轻佻的微笑，一只手抚过她金色的齐肩长发。无名指上的订婚戒指瞬间闪过一道微光。那式样简单并且优雅，但保守估计也绝对要花一大笔钱。_

 _“我希望你打断我们是有个好原因”，Mike_ _没好气地吼。“并且别扯你那‘去开个房间’的胡说八道！”_

 _Susan_ _拐了他一下。“不要在John_ _面前说这个，”她斥责他。“他对我们还买不起一个公寓很难受。”Mike_ _又有点不高兴了，但当Susan_ _在他脸颊上吻了一下时他明显放松了下来。“这没那么糟糕……我们只是需要再等一段时间才能搬到一起住。”_

 _“她很棒不是？”Mike_ _转向John_ _。_

 _John_ _笑了。“是的，她——毫无疑问。如果我说别的你可以砍下我的头。但除开玩笑……也许你不需要等那么久，”他意味深长地道。_

 _“你什么意思？”Mike_ _谨慎地问。_

 _“我们更进一步了！”John_ _低声道，但有着毫不掩饰的热情。_

 _“那是什么意思？”Susan_ _问。_

 _“保护费，”John_ _尽可能随意地回答，但很明显的看得出来，他几乎是非常的兴奋和激动。与Victor_ _（某个他因为某些令人费解的原因没有勇气告诉他他的工作于是仍然对其保密的人）的事相比的话。Susan_ _知道John_ _和Mike_ _在做什么，但她的想法挺实际，于是她接受了Mike_ _的解释。_

 _Mike_ _皱起眉。“我不知道……”_

 _“哦，拜托……现在不要对我来道德那套！”John_ _抱怨。“你总是表现得那么礼貌得体！这不是你。那天当你告诉看门人如何逃税漏税时我听到了每一个字。”_

 _“这是有所不同的！”Mike_ _申辩地说。“至少没有人受伤。”_

 _John_ _抬起一挑眉毛。“他们也不必受伤，”他慢吞吞地回道。“如果每个人都能简单高效地付钱，那什么都不会发生。”_

 _Mike_ _叹了口气。“你知道我并不完全赞同那个吧……”_

 _从一开始对整个黑手党的作为他就并不完全赞同。但John_ _的热情一直都会传染，自从他们童年开始Mike_ _就很难反对他最好朋友的计划。_

 _这也是为什么他没有犹豫的就同意了运毒品的工作。当然额外的诱因是Susan_ _的订婚戒指，但即使没有那个动机，他可能也会就这么走下去了——尽管他一直认为自己是好人。_

_出于这个原因，让他在这个非法组织里更加运用他大量的技能，而且把政府这样翻来覆去地耍着玩也很有趣。每一次新的指令都是对他的组织才能和智慧的一次新的挑战。_

_另外，这几乎是他生活中发生的最令人兴奋的事情了。_

_对于像他这样一个发际线已经消退，戴着眼镜，并且超重的年轻男人来说……对于这样一个真的不像老手，兴奋于具有诱惑的毒品运送兼职工作的年轻男人来说，真的不应该被低估。_

_对于John_ _来说，这是钱……也许还因为他们的活动给了他稍稍的权力。_

 _Mike_ _了解自己——一旦他完成他的研究——他会在商界选择一份薪水优良的工作。他迟早会有钱。John_ _也会当一个医生，有一点点干净的小收入。但与Mike_ _不同，John_ _显然不愿意等待。John_ _一直是这样。雷厉风行。他想证明他作为一名橄榄球运动员的力量，他想展现他作为一名医生的智慧和精细的技能。Mike_ _永远不能理解John_ _怎么能让他健康的手指冒险——他某天会在他的职业生涯中需要它们的——每周还去玩橄榄球。但John_ _只是无视这点。可能是危险和冒险的刺激吸引了John_ _，让他一周又一周的在比赛和训练中奋不顾身。_

 _无论怎样Mike_ _从未见过他的朋友作为一个‘治愈者’时候的样子……他可能自己也没见过。人类身体使他着迷，但是一个病态的迷恋。他绝不会对解剖尸体感到困扰，而当其他学生已经吐了两次的时候，他却在考虑是否要在他的皮萨里加香肠或者火腿。_

 _Mike_ _从未真正明白他的朋友。但这不是什么问题。_

 _虽然John_ _有时候行事冲动、感情用事，但他也可以有条不紊、深思熟虑、恰如其分，用他的远见卓识和洞察人心让Mike_ _惊讶。而这样的能力一般只会在他选择的枕边人身上失败。_

 _然而事情似乎在他与现在的男友Victor_ _一起时发展得很好。_

 _“噢，Mike_ _……”John_ _改变策略开始恳求。“请和我一起干吧。他们总是要求两人一组。如果你不来的话他们会给我安排一些庸俗的弱鸡，见不得一点血腥的场面。”_

 _在这一点上，Susan_ _出人意料地加入了谈话。“男人啊，男人……”她摇着头说。“我一直知道医学生是有点多愁善感，但那样……但那样即使对你来说也有点反常了。”_

 _“Johnny_ _男孩在玩橄榄球的时候打破了足够多的鼻子，”Mike_ _说。“再没人会说他多愁善感了。”_

 _“当医生的好处就是他们甚至不用搞多大阵仗就能施加痛苦，”John_ _炫耀。“我非常清楚我该去哪儿抓他们为了能……”_

 _“上帝啊，你们两个真是恶心！”Susan_ _歪笑着叫道。_

 _John_ _回以一个微笑，露出他所有的牙齿，然后他转向Mike_ _：“那么——如何？你来吗？”_

 _“比起和一些庸俗的弱鸡合作和一些古怪的弱鸡合作更好是吧？”Mike_ _回答，有点被侮辱了。_

 _“他总是这么娘吗？”John_ _问，点头示意Mike_ _的方向。Susan_ _咯咯笑着摇了摇头。“我告诉你。女人会毁掉男人最好的……”_

 _“这不是真的！”她大笑着说，轻轻拍了一下John_ _的肩膀。_

 _“喔！嗷！”John_ _发出完全不必要的大声呻吟，揉着肩膀，对着虚假的疼痛龇牙咧嘴。_

 _“蠢蛋，”Susan_ _笑着咕哝，然后转向她的未婚夫。“做吧。”_

 _“啥？”Mike_ _问，不明所以。_

 _“做，”Susan_ _重复，笑容真诚。“我们都知道你不会让John_ _独自干这个的。因为如果他发生了什么事，你会永远自责。”_

 _“这甚至都不是……”Mike_ _开始反对，但Susan_ _打断了他。_

_“这当然是！我已经能听到你会说的那些话了：‘如果我在那儿看着他，这一切都不会发生！’”她模仿他尖叫的声音。_

_John_ _点头。“很像。”_

 _Mike_ _向他朋友发射一道愤怒的视线，但没说什么。_

 _“嘿，Mike_ _……她是对的，”John_ _说。“你是唯一一个可以应付我的脾气以及在需要的时候阻止我的人。如果不是你的话，我现在已经麻烦缠身了。”_

 _“自从我认识你们俩以来，你们就一起做每件事，”Susan_ _说道。“我知道我只间接地听说过游泳队和拳击俱乐部，但不要让我想起当听到John_ _热血上脑想去学运赃物这事儿是什么感觉……但我该死的非常高兴我至少说服了你放弃橄榄球。”她深吸了一口气。“所以废话不要多说了就做吧。你永远不会忍心让John_ _独自离开的。”_

 _“完全正确，”John_ _附和着Susan_ _的讲述，并且露出了狗狗眼。“我需要有人看着我。Mike_ _阿姨，你不能在我需要的时候留我一人！”_

 _“好吧！”Mike_ _承认被打败了。“好吧，好吧。”他叹了口气。“就这样吧。我会和你一起。”_

 _“太好了，Mikey_ _！”John_ _热情地拍着Mike_ _的肩膀。“我就知道我可以指望你。这会很赞的！”_

 _“是啊，很赞，”Mike_ _呻吟，揉着肩膀，那一击之下真的很疼——和Susan_ _打在John_ _肩膀上的轻拍来比的话。“但我要说明一件事：我们做这事要多用脑子，而不是像你通常在街上见过的那些笨蛋混混一样冲动！”_

 _John_ _微笑。“你看，Susan_ _，我就知道Mike_ _是这工作的合适人选。你等着看吧……我们要让这份工作发扬光大！”_

 _“是啊，”Susan_ _干巴巴地说。_

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当团伙成员离开John的房子，他拖着沉重而缓慢的脚步爬上楼梯的时候已经是午夜时分了。他觉得他所有的能量都被榨干了，所有能想到的东西就是一个热水澡和一张柔软的床。他有点后悔让Sherlock去睡觉了。尽管他没有啥狂热性爱的心情，但他不介意拥抱一个温暖的身体。

他沿着走廊前进，看到客厅的灯还亮着，门开了一条缝，所以他全部打开想要关灯，但却看到了Sherlock没有遵循他的要求。一如既往。

他没躺在他舒适的床上——如John要他做的那样——而是在沙发上睡着了。John叹了口气，然后走近，坐在咖啡桌桌沿，看了一会儿Sherlock透过那张丰满，微张的嘴唇呼吸时上下起伏的胸膛。他观察着Sherlock因睡眠而粉红的脸颊，以及背部和颈部不自然的角度。

为什么Sherlock从来不听他的话？现在他会抱怨脖子痛了。活该！

John轻轻地摇着Sherlock的肩膀。

“唔……”Sherlock嘟囔，继续睡觉。

John更加用力摇他，直到他成功把他弄醒。Sherlock眼皮抖动，深色眼睫轻颤，迷蒙地睁开眼睛。

“John……”这个词更似一声叹息，伴随着一个闲适、快乐的笑容，然后理解涌了上来。下一瞬John感觉到好像有一层轻柔的，几乎看不见的面纱覆盖在Sherlock的脸上。尽管他表情未变，但John能感到其中的变化。但也许只是因为他太累了。

他捡起咖啡桌上的眼镜，戏弄地抬起眉毛。“性感的秘书？”

“一个愚蠢的想法，”Sherlock承认，双颊晕红，用一只手擦着脸让自己更清醒一点。

“一个好主意，”John反驳。“在另一个时候。你从哪儿得到眼镜的？”

Sherlock深深地打了个呵欠。“Thomas。”

John点了点头。“非常规手段？”他问，敲了敲眼镜。

“是的，”Sherlock承认。他坐起来，揉了揉疲惫的双眼然后歪歪脖子，缩了一下。

“如果你照我说的做你现在也不会脖子痛了，”John说。“现在来吧，站起来。”他起身，把手伸向Sherlock。Sherlock抓住了，比预期更快地站到他面前，半睁着眼看着他。

John的脉搏略有增加，而Sherlock甚至能通过衣服感觉到另一具身体上的热度。突然之间，John把脸埋在了Sherlock的颈窝处，Sherlock的鼻子埋在他头发里，他的嘴唇轻咬Sherlock的耳朵。但随后一个呵欠打断了任何进一步的爱抚。

“好吧……够了，”John说，发现他不得不抑制一个笑容。“来吧。”

“去哪儿？”Sherlock问，虽然他异常顺从地抓着John的手进入大厅。

“我的卧室。该是我们睡觉的时候了。”

Sherlock坚定地合上下巴。他不想再在John面前打呵欠。John显然想和他寻点乐子——他现在不能打瞌睡……即使那会是一段艰难时光。天啊——如果他不是那么该死的累的话！

John在他卧室门前停了下来。

Sherlock好奇地看着他，“现在呢？”

“去穿上你的睡衣，那样我们就终于可以睡觉了，”John温和地回答。

Sherlock确信他一定误解了，所以他缓慢地问，“我……睡衣？”

“是的，”John宠溺地笑。“你不是总这么迟钝的。”

深色眉毛不理解地蹙起。思考非常困难，尤其是当他是如此该死的累的时候。

“你真的想和我……睡觉，而不是……真的只是……单纯的睡觉？”

“是的。不过如果再问下去的话我可能会改变主意，”John冷冷地说，然后在Sherlock的屁股上轻拍了一下。

仍然明显的困惑，Sherlock在他的卧室里脱下衣服换上睡衣。通过房门，他听到John浴室龙头被打开后传来的模糊的水流声，然后过了一会儿，龙头被关上了。

Sherlock回到John的卧室，眉头紧皱。

John在计划什么？他不是很早之前就直截了当地告诉过他他只会在要做爱的时候才让Sherlock待在他床上么？

“那是啥？”当John看到Sherlock站在门口时他问。

“我的睡衣。”Sherlock困惑地眨了眨眼。是的，它们是的。那是他的一条睡裤和其中一件他仍然会穿着睡觉的旧T恤。“你说我应该……”

“为什么你还穿着那件难看的T恤？我相当确定睡衣是裁缝发票最上面的一项。”

“我不喜欢它们，”Sherlock平平地说，慵懒但同时责备和色情地扫视了一眼John赤裸的胸膛。John显然更喜欢赤裸上身并且只穿一条拳击短裤。

“你为什么不说？”John诧异。

“我说了。你的裁缝对此不感兴趣。”

John叹了口气，无奈地说，“睡觉。”

一当他们两个上了床John关了灯后Sherlock就完全清醒了。他的疲劳消失了，只剩下了紧张和不安。他对John的每一个声音，每一个动作，每一个次呼吸都敏感万分。他试图放松。John真的只是单纯的想睡觉。这应该是一个使人宽心的想法，但情况却恰恰相反。Sherlock不理解这背后的动机是什么。他从来没有就这样躺在某人身边单纯睡觉。他没有任何经验。可以拥抱吗？或者他背对John会更好？不，那样肯定不礼貌……也许他应该问问是否他……不，这也不会有用的。如果JohnJohn正要入睡，他不应该去打扰。Sherlock僵硬地仰躺，甚至都不敢移动他的小指，并且几乎不敢呼吸。

最后，John转向他，清了清喉咙，说，“这有点奇怪。”

Sherlock吐气，有点放松。“不要表现得好像你曾经没和别人，”……而不是我……他默默加上，出于某种原因他羞于承认。“以这种方式分享一张床似的。”

“总之有一段时间没这样了……”John轻柔、沉思地笑着说道。

听到这个消息有点受伤，就像他听到Mike谈论John的其他男人那样。

然后Sherlock回答，稍稍有点勉强，“你和我都不是彼此的第一次，”他努力让声音听起来很世故。

“不管怎样，你是一个处！”John说，手放在Sherlock的腹部。这感觉很好。John的手传递出了温暖和安全。“如果你不是，那你们两个——你和Adler小姐——肯定是耍了我。”

Sherlock现在转向了John，让后者的手滑到他的臀部，停留在那儿。安全，坚定……犹如这片不确定的漆黑海洋里的锚。

“你知道我的意思！”Sherlock轻声抱怨的语气说明他并没有太当真。“我是一个处，从技术上讲，但我不缺乏经验。你也不。这很好。”说完时他的声音已经变得安静了。更沉思，更认真。

“是吗？”John低语，用另一只手有些笨拙地抚摸着Sherlock的头发。

“是的，我对此很高兴，”Sherlock说。他喜欢John的触摸和进一步让他放松的方式，不再觉得黑暗时如此压迫。相反，它反而像一个笼罩着他们两个的保护罩。“你真的认为我会这么简单就在一夜之间成为世上最好的口技者吗？”他开玩笑说。“不，先生，这需要多年的练习。”他沉默了一会儿，想着他是否真的应该说完剩下的话。他决定还是说。也许这不是最浪漫的话语——也许他这时候说这些是最荒谬的事——但他想让John知道他对此怎么想，有什么感觉。尽管当他想起John以前的相识时总是微微刺痛，但整件事情确实有一个非常明显的优势。

“而且我很高兴我不是你的第一个……否则你不会有那些经验……那所有的技能……那高明的全方位掌控快乐与痛苦的能力……我因他人而得益，你可以在他们身上尝试和完善你的技术。”他蹭近John，带着突然的冲动吻着他的伤疤。

“你是第一个，”John过了一会儿说，声音淡漠。

“是啊，没错，”Sherlock讽刺地说，两个手指抚摸着John的疤痕，陷入了沉思。

“你是第一个我让他这样做的人，”John对着黑暗说，翻身仰躺。

“什么？”Sherlock有些困惑地问，手撑着头。

“我的伤疤，”John说。他低沉的耳语几不可闻，但在黑暗中却容易的到达了Sherlock的耳朵。“你是第一个我让他碰它的人。你是第一个对它着迷，而不是厌恶的人。你是第一个确实想碰它，吻它的人，而且你还是第一个我让他碰它，并且让我对此碰触……非常享受的人。”John等待着Sherlock的反应，他的心砰砰直跳。他从未在暴露自己的弱点后让自己陷入这样一个孤立无援的地步。从来不让自己如此脆弱。Sherlock什么都没说。他为什么什么都不说？他总是说个不停！为什么他现在沉默？

“你不喜欢它，”终于蹦出了一声中立的评断声。

“我当然不喜欢！”John愤怒地回击，进入了防御的姿态。他不知道他期待Sherlock怎样的反应，但肯定不是这样的。“这很丑。这是毁容。”

“这不是我的意思，”Sherlock向他确定，然后才迟疑地继续：“你……以此为耻。它让你难堪。”

“当然难堪！”John生气地喊。“这证明了我有多么愚蠢和自负，多么过于相信别人，多么身手落后。多么蠢以致没注意到那个混蛋在计划着什么。太信任别人以致被背叛，太自负以致没注意背后正在发生的事。身手太慢以致没能躲过枪击。这个伤疤是我软弱的标志。一个我失败的印记。”回忆如往常一般在他嘴里和灵魂中留下苦涩的余味。要是他没有开始的话那多好！

“我看到的不是这样，”Sherlock用偶尔他会显示的从容镇定反驳他，而这股镇静从哪儿来的对John将永远是个迷。

“你说什么？”他反问，而再一次，Sherlock深沉，舒缓的声音穿透黑暗。冷静客观，充满信念。

“这是你优秀的标志，你力量的印记。那家伙是如此怕你，以致他唯一看到的机会就是射你的后背，然后呢？这让他得到啥好下场了吗？”Sherlock问，但没有等到答案就继续说：“不，没有。你自身已经告诉我你仍然快得足以将他一枪毙命，即使你身体里已经有了一颗子弹。”Sherlock轻轻抚摸着他肩膀损毁的皮肤。“这就是为什么你的伤疤对我来说是你力量的证明，”他平静确然地解释道。

起初John不知道说什么，好像有一段时间他都是那副傻样。直到他确定他的声音能听起来正常一点儿的时候他才轻声说道，“我从未这样想过……以前也从未有人如你这般看待它……”他转头看向Sherlock，但只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

“我之前的每个人都是白痴，”Sherlock冷冷地说。“这让我有点怀疑你的智力和判断能力，至少从你对男人的品味上这点来说。”他把头枕在John的肩膀上，依偎上去。John搂住了Sherlock瘦削的背。这感觉太好了，他之前的生命中从未有过如此的感觉。他稍稍用力地眨了眨眼睛，为了摆脱眼睛里多余的水分。肯定是有灰尘进去了。

“我的大脑比起我所承认的还要经常地跑到我的内裤里去，”John开玩笑地说，试图掩盖此时压垮他的所有情绪。

“至少你确实承认这点，”Sherlock冷淡地回应，重重地打了一个呵欠。他的手臂占有性地环上John的上腹部。

“晚安，睡美人，”John带着玩笑般的深情说道，把一个吻印在他肩膀上蓬乱的卷发中。“祝好梦。”

“你也是……我的白马王子，”Sherlock贴着John的胸膛，顽皮地笑着低语。

“该死的混蛋，”John用一种其他人用于亲密关系时的语调轻声咕哝着。

Sherlock轻叹了一声，更加蹭近了John。突然之间，躺在床上只是……睡觉变得不再奇怪了。

他们两人此时都不知道，Sherlock再也不会晚上独自一人待在自己的房间里。

两天后，Sherlock烧掉了Mike的名片。他知道他永远不会需要。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Greg的‘特殊双边安全协调专员’任命都是几天前的事了，苏格兰场的嘲弄仍然没有完全平息。至少这是一个听起来特别重要而且不能质疑的头衔，尽管没人明白是什么意思。尤其是Greg。这基本上没有任何意义，除了让他永久的处于市长的摆布之下。甚至在他被任命为这个职位之前，每个人都已经因为Greg频繁访问‘玻璃睾丸’而充分认定他是市长的新宠。不过至少他现在的身份顶着的是官方的新头衔，而那些明示暗指，含沙射影——并没有完全重视——的论调已经停止了。

他的任命没有改变任何有关他们见面的本质。他们交换情报和想法，有时一起喝茶。偶尔Greg协调安全方面的一些重大事件。一个让他感到了新的挑战的职务，而且与预期相反的，他甚至还察觉到了乐趣。

然而在Dimmock升迁的当天，Greg从Mycroft那儿接到了一个奇怪的电话。奇怪点就在于市长从来不在电话上和他说——他们的见面通常通过邮件安排。

“Holmes，”当Greg接起电话时市长简练地介绍自己。

“Holmes先生？”Greg不知所措地问。“我能……？”

“我只是想给你一个好建议，”Mycroft Holmes打断了他的话，声音紧张，或者只是因为打电话所以才听起来那样。毕竟，Greg以前从未听到过他用电话说事。“苏格兰场在未来几天会收到一些新设备。该资助已获得批准。”Greg听到Holmes深呼吸。“设备包括一种新型防弹背心。确保你得到一个。”

“我恐怕不明白……”Greg表示异议。

“它们不是很多，”Holmes继续。“起初只是部分的用于军事行动。但据我的情报所知，它们是目前市场上所提供的最好的一种。”

现在Greg开始明白了。“有什么我应该知道的吗？”他问，声音冷硬。

“自己小心。”

“啥……”Greg刚惊讶的喊了声市长就已经挂断了电话。

Greg盯着手里的电话很长时间。“搞什么……”他喃喃自语了声。有什么事要发生了。什么大事。首先是Dimmock的提升，没有人——真的，绝对没人——理解，没有任何根据就这样被提升了……然后是现在这通电话。 _自己小心。_

他、到底、该怎么理解这句话啊？


	28. 伤害控制

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伤害控制：力图把破坏程度降至最低，或力图避免伤及元气，就是在以破坏为制胜手段的时候说的：少伤及无辜。或灾难已发生，力图减轻破坏  
> 暴力（涉及OC），不择手段的MobBoss!John
> 
> 本章没多少卷子的事……教授和莫兰出现了……事情终于要开始变化了~
> 
> PS：译者对进出口贸易完全一窍不通啊……看了半天晕乎乎的也不知道在讲啥……数量词我觉得译的不太对……总之，大家知道有这么个事好了，剧情并不是特别主要这文……（如果不明白欢迎去看原文~）

Mycroft挂断了电话屏住了呼吸，他的视线仍然落在电话上。为什么他要给Lestrade打这通电话？他深吸了一口气吐出。他知道为什么。Doc Watson威胁以Lestrade为典例比他所想的还要让他深深动摇。Mycroft通常避免看待他的内心，但是当他现在这样做时——现在，此时此刻——他发现他对某个超越其客观用处的探长产生了兴趣。兴趣在他们第一次会面时就被激发了，而现在他们一直或多或少的一起工作，这种兴趣已经深化到了一个Mycroft没有估计到的程度。

尽管需要重视的问题此刻正呈现在他眼前：他是想继续这种兴趣呢，还是保持现状，不再逾越半步？

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

门的铭牌说明这办公室属于一家进出口公司。但相当确定的是，黑手党许多本地总部中的其中一个就驻扎在后面。这是属于Lambeth区的办公室，处理明面上的合法业务以及暗地里的不合法交易。销售和分配管制药物占了很大一部分。实际上，Lambeth区处理的毒品贸易比伦敦其他的分支机构都要多。这主要是因为这家公司专门从事药品生产，使得任何非法物品走私进出都能有合法手续。这是一个有利可图且几乎无风险的业务。直到今天。

“Barbie——别再对我说谎了，”John用一种危险的安静语调说道。

现实生活中，Barbie名叫 Kenneth Horszowski，Lambeth区办公室的负责人。

Kenneth——就和John一样——加入团队后就有了昵称。他的姓用英语有点难念，所以他早期的时候被叫做Kenneth或者Ken。从Ken变到Barbie没过多久——特别是鉴于他长及肩膀的金发，有时候甚至更长。他已经被称呼为Barbie很长时间了，真实姓名早已被完全忘记。

Kenneth一般来说该是等值制度中一个低阶老大，但他已经充当临时自治区的主管一段时间了。真正的老大因为一个复杂的腿骨折去了一家特殊的诊所，于是John在Mike的建议下将这个职位暂时委派给Kenneth。他作为本地老大其中之一的直接下属已经兢兢业业好多年了，但Sherlock在检查一些发票时偶然发现了伪造的证据……这就是为什么John和Mike现在坐在Kenneth的办公室里，用他们的发现结果和他对质的原因。

“Watson先生，我向你保证……”Kenneth申辩，只是为了脱离无助的姿态。

“Barbie……我的耐心用完了，”John冷冰冰地威胁，交叠双腿把手放到他膝盖上。他不必用姿势来强调他的话语。他昂贵的西装，放松的姿态，严厉的表情已经传递出足够多的信息了。“如果我没有在大约两秒前看到这张桌上最新的发票和所有相关的文书的话……”

对Kenneth来说幸运的是，门开了，然后他其中一个年轻同事进了来。他的脸色苍白，前额汗珠密布，并将两捆文件放在了三人围坐的小会议桌上。Dave和Naresh站在窗户的一边，尽管姿态随意，但却呈现出了一种坚实的小幅度的威胁。

Kenneth打开其中一捆，匆忙地翻着。

“在这里！”他放松地喊道，表情亮了起来。“这是提单……”

John粗略地瞥了一下。“是的，这些条目和我持有的匹配，”他不为所动的说。“但我想看交货凭证。”

“当然，”Kenneth向他保证，现在变得更平静、更自信。“我们放在了这儿。”他把另一捆文件拉向自己，经过短暂的搜索后找出了他想要的文件。“给你，这些数字都是一样的。”

“那不可能！”Mike喊道，结果了表单。他脱下眼镜擦干净，再戴了回去把文件放到他鼻子下。“这一定改过了！”

“不，没有！”Kenneth抗议。

“尽管如此……”John平静地插话。“收据上少了三十克包装的可卡因收益。根据我的记录，这东西到你这儿就丢了。你对此怎么看，Barbie……嗯？”

Kenneth垂下头。“就像我转移了可卡因，卖了，把钱装进了自己口袋里。”

“完全正确，”John赞同。

Kenneth再次抬头对上John的视线。“但这不是我干的！”

John咬着脸颊内侧。“好吧。假设我相信你。然后你能提供什么解释，对于可卡因并不在你的仓库里，但在应收款里却没有符合价格的记录？嗯？我听着呢。”

Kenneth咬着嘴唇，带着坦然的困惑盯着John。“你的数字一定错了，”他最终突然说道。“你的记录是伪造的。”

Mike此时打断了他。“你的意识是说你怀疑Sigerson先生操纵了数字？甚至还有我？”

John举手阻止Mike。“不，我相信他没这意思，是吧，Barbie？”Kenneth摇了摇头坚决地否认，“我不这么想。”John带着冷冷的满意宣布道，“但是让我们假设一下，我的记录的确是操纵……伪造的。但不是Mike也不是Sigerson先生做的……那剩下还有谁？”

“我们中的一员，”Kenneth承认，他的眼睛燃烧脸颊苍白。“我。”他吞咽了一下。“但这不是我干的，”他轻声说。“有人想陷害我。有人想让我当替罪羊！”

“这……”Mike突然开口，但John的手再次拦住了他。

John的眉毛思考地蹙起。然后，他站了起来。“我相信你，”他简略地说。“Mike？我们走了。”

Mike狠狠盯着他的朋友，John注意到了但却无视了它。直到他们坐在了Dave和Naresh——后者在开车——身后的汽车后座上，Mike才愤怒地吼道。

“他他妈在耍你！”

John思考地看着窗外。“不，我不这么想。我认为他说的是实话。不是他做的。也许他手下的某个人试图陷害他。这是一个可能。”John生命中撒过太多的谎了，足以让出那些迹象。Barbie没有撒谎。或者至少他相信他对John所说的事。

Mike翻了个白眼。“好吧。很好。就让我们再次跟着你的感觉走好了。”

“没必要嫉妒，”John甩了个眼波，拍了拍Mike丰满的身体。

“少来了，”Mike带着不悦的笑容抱怨。“那现在呢？现在我们要做什么？我们不能让这事就这么算了。”

“恐怕我们必须如此，”John说。“恐怕我们真的需要等到可卡因出售的时候，然后我们去追踪卖家。你能确保这东西一出现在市场上我们就听到消息吗？”

“当然，”Mike回答。“没问题。但有什么不对劲的事儿要发生了。”

“是的，”John同意。“的确。”‘如果我知道是什么的话……’他心想道。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

三天后第一条毒品去向的线索出现了。不幸的是，John的手下——纯属偶然的抓住了两个毒贩——不是完全温柔。其中一人当场死亡，另一个仅仅在告诉了他们他们从一个金发男人那儿收到了可卡因和任务之后，就也因伤势而死了。

当John收到消息后，Mike和他决定对Barbie和他的手下施加更多的压力，但John刚穿上外套就听到了Barbie和他的四个同伙在泰晤士河的一间空仓库里被发现，每个都被一枪爆头。

John脱了外套。

有人赶在了他之前，而且这人没有浪费任何时间。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Albright？什么风把你给吹来了？”John欢迎着这位当天晚些时候Thomas领进他办公室的不速之客。“这样一个惊喜，太……”他缓缓地道。本来他是想说，‘下次先打电话’，但Albright对那带刺的话没有反应，他的脸色苍白，只有双颊上两团深重的色彩。

John站在窗户前，像往常一样，口述一封信给Sherlock——后者正坐在桌子旁——而Mike正坐在沙发上审查对账单。

Albright进入时Mike站了起来，但Sherlock只是略略抬起头，然后开始把说了一半的信翻译成意大利语，他看得出John在接下来几分钟可能不会继续口述。

“谁——该对这个操蛋的事情——负责？”Albright愤怒地说。

John抬起眉毛。“特指哪个操蛋的事情？”他带着夸张的礼貌问道。“恐怕你要更加精确一点。”

“Kenneth是我的侄子！”Albright狂怒地咆哮。

“Kenneth？”John茫然地重复，求助地看向Mike。“你知道他说的是谁吗？”

Mike点了点头。“ Kenneth……Horszowski，”他回答道。“Barbie。”

“我姐姐的儿子！”Albright嚎叫。

John的眼睛睁大了。他压下蹦出牙间的一声‘操！’

“我以为你知道……”Mike紧张地解释。

不，他不知道。他迄今为止都不知道Bribie的真实姓名是什么或者他是谁……他曾经是谁，他纠正自己。该死。但他不能在Albright面前承认。绝对不能。作为一个黑手党老大，他不能就招些人，并且不清楚底细就提升他们。而这正是他做的事。

整件事情从一个麻烦演变为一场严重的危机。他还没有，完全没有打算让Brabie——Kenneth——死。虽然确实——这样对他来说更方便，因为即使他不能抓住Brabie——Kenneth的任何把柄（即使他一直愿意相信他有关无辜的抗议），他也从未真的打算就让此事过去。

他把此当作一个礼物，某个人心甘情愿替他干脏活，而且还不深入挖掘下去。但现在事实是Kenneth是Albright的侄子，让这明显的意外好运有了全新的意义。

他手下有多少地区主管听说过Albright敢和他顶嘴的？几乎所有。而且人数和知道他脾气很坏，有时还会失控的一样多。而且当那发生时，他会做一些他一般不太会做的……坏事。在对付叛徒这点上他从来都不完全算是一个狂暴肆虐的人……但其他的黑手党成员们认为他是。John不得不承认他不能在展示性格这一点上搞砸（即使它不准确）。

下令谋杀Albright的侄子为了警告Albright……不幸的是，这完全符合他的行为模式。

这种处理方式在黑手党里很常见，但从来都不太被接受。这就是为什么John从未采取过这样一个会引发高度质疑的处分。在这样一个政体之下，每个人都会担心下一个就轮到自己，这使得人心惶惶，而且终究对青睐这种特殊处理方式的老大没有好结果。迟早，这备受质疑的老大会永久退休……埋骨于公墓之下。

John总是能发现更多行之有效的方法来干掉惹事者。这样节省了很多麻烦，并且比起威胁家庭成员的健康幸福还要快速和有效。

但如果他说他和Albright侄子的死完全没有关系谁会相信他呢？

其他黑手党成员会如何反应……几乎更重要的是什么……Albright会怎么做呢？他会向警察告密吗？并且以此向John要挟更多的东西，比如他的势力，让整个黑手党在光天化日下活动？他会那样做吗？他对于此事忍受的痛苦足够大吗？足够把自己置于枪口上吗？

突然之间，John意识到房间里异常的寂静，他试图回忆起——伴随着淡淡的不安——他沉默了多久。

Albright仍然站在他面前，他的脸扭曲成了一种恐怖的样子，双拳紧握。

“我将亲自确保找出该为此事负责之人并且追究其责任，”John坚定地宣布。

看起来这让Albright泄气。“你最好这样做，Watson!”他威胁地咬牙切齿道，转身怒气冲冲地走了出去。

“操！”门一关上John就破口大骂道，这下又只剩他们几个了。“见他妈的鬼！”他的视线扫向Mike，责骂地指着他。“你！”万千愤怒尽归于此。“你！你为什么不告诉我Barbie是那混蛋的侄子？”

“我以为你知道！”Mike吼得一样大声。“但说实话——什么样的老板居然会不知道自己手下的人！”

“这就是我需要你的原因！”John怒吼。

“要不我离开让你们两个继续吵？”Sherlock用深沉、平静的声音说道。“我可以让Anthea送一些瓷器过来，然后你们就可以打破它。这可能会有帮助。”轻微嘲弄的态度如当头冷水般浇在两个男人身上，他们起初满腹狐疑地看着Sherlock，然后变得有点羞愧，表情尴尬地看着对方。

Mike第一个开口。“Sherlock是对的。我们互相吼对事情不会有任何帮助。”

John点了点头。“伤害控制。我们该找谁？”

“Higgins，”Mike迅速回答。“他会知道是谁在警察发出逮捕令之前就扣动了扳机。”

“好，”John说，深吸了一口气，此时此刻他想到一切都已经完了。经销商被发现和许多可卡因在一起，那些负有责任的人都死了。但现在这只是冰山一角，他们的麻烦才刚刚开始。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在与Albright会面几乎一周之后的一个阳光明媚的下午，John在Higgins的邀请下，随着Dave和Naresh的陪伴，进入了一个空的办公楼。

“三楼，老大，”Naresh说。他在开车期间已经在电话上和Higgins谈过了，为了获得更多的细节和评估任何潜在的危险。任何对保护一个黑手党老大负有责任的人都不能对这样的事掉以轻心。“可惜电梯坏了。建筑公司破产。”

“我们真是运气好啊，”John冷冷地说，开始爬楼。

当他们走到三楼，John擦去他额头上薄薄的汗水。他有点喘不过气，但这并不是因为缺乏锻炼。Dave和Naresh也气喘吁吁。夏天选择了今天这个特别时候在伦敦大方光芒。

这不仅是因为废弃的建筑工地尘土飞扬，而且还因为天热。窗户开着，但没什么用，浅灰色的混凝土灰尘已经覆盖了John的鞋，并且随着每一次在浑浊空气中的呼吸进入他的肺中。

明亮的阳光其实挺符合John的心情，当杀Barbie——还有其他团伙成员——的杀手被发现的时候。这是一个在Maynard圈子里混的叫Charlie White的职业杀手，John偶尔会给其一些活儿，当这活儿极其重要，而John不能让人追查到他这个幕后主使……或者至少不是让警察追查到的时候。

抓到Charlie让John担心的事少了一件，希望Albright能将他的脏嘴闭上。在过去几天里，这个区域老大没有停止谈论这件事，并且利用每一个机会对家族里的其他成员诽谤John。当然John听说了Albright是怎么说他的——并且是怎么想他的——以及他的侄子Kenneth以前是一个多么好的男孩……忠诚守信，是一个相当相当好的孩子。

照这么说，Barbie应该去做义工而不是为黑手党工作。但John基于Albright悲痛没再追究他的诽谤，并且希望询问Charlie能给晦暗不明的局面带来一丝曙光。

“好吧，”John说，最后一次调整他的外套并且从他定制的裤子上——徒劳地——掸掉灰色的尘土。他在保镖周围期待地环视了一下。“他在哪儿？”

“这边，老大，”Naresh回答，指着楼梯上方走廊里三扇门中的一扇。

John抬起下巴，点头示意他先去。之后他进入房间，Dave亦步亦趋地跟在后面。John身上散发的气势让在场所有的人都自动退后了一点儿，虽然他们都比他高。

建筑师房间最初可能打算将房间作为一个会议室。一扇横向长窗只容短暂一瞥邻近的高楼大厦。许多窗户仍然覆盖着浅蓝色的保护膜，只有几处被揭开，让这个空间产生了一种在水下的感觉。

但John并不关注。他整个关注重点是房间中间被绑在椅子上的体格魁梧的男人，他的脸有明显被狠狠打过的迹象。四个在Higgins带领下抓住他的团伙成员绕着他站着。Higgins自己站在一边，对John恭敬地点头。所有人都全副武装，肩膀伸展，让椅子上的Charlie看起来更可悲。

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie”John说，失望地啧了一声。“你做了什么。”

“我什么都没做，Doc，”Charlie发出嘶哑的声音，大声咳嗽，嘴边流下血丝。“什么都没做！”他既大声又响亮的继续道。

John凝神听着，咬着脸颊内侧，看着窗户。

“我真的愿意相信你，”他回答，语气充满了同情。“但他们在你的地方发现了死者的照片。你怎么解释，嗯？”

“一个误会，Doc，”Charlie试图真诚地说。“这都是一个巨大的误会！”

John大声吸了口气。他的嘴唇抿成了一条坚硬的细线。他猛地把头转向Charlie，让后者颤抖瑟缩了一下。

“故事时间结束了，Charlie，”John说，语气冰冷。“我没时间浪费在这破事上。你应该毁掉那些照片，而不是让它们落了一地。现在坦白交代：谁付你钱的？”

Charlie陷入了沉默，闭上了眼睛摇了摇头。

“恐怕我还没有表达清楚，”John冷冷地说。“如果你是一个非常好的男孩，并且现在立刻给我一个答案，你可能无法靠自己离开这里……但至少你有机会在几年的时光里再次使用你的腿。”

囚犯的肩膀开始颤抖。John很清楚地看到Charlie哭了。

“看在上帝的份上！”John厌恶地喊。“一个爱哭鬼。职业杀手是一个爱哭鬼……这世界还有什么指望！”

其他男人大笑，Naresh和Dave也咧开了嘴。

John走到椅子边，抓住Charlie的头发把他的头拉起来。“我的上帝，Charlie，”John说，明显的蔑视。“镇定，至少表现得像个男人。”

Charlie抽泣着。“这不是我干的，Doc。我发誓！”

“如果每次我都要这么费劲的话……”John喃喃自语，没有任何警告就朝Charlie的脸上挥了一拳。Charlie嚎啕大哭，试图挣开John的钳制，但John无情地按住了他。“不要这么小题大做的，”John不屑。“我都没碰到你的鼻子。不过你的颧骨……那可能断了。而且我还能打碎你的下巴……非常容易。”他愉快地说。“不过那可能会让你比较难以告诉我们谁派你来的，是吧？”

“是的，”Charlie抽噎。

John越快地咧嘴一笑。“那我们就能谈谈了。真好。”他放开Charlie的头发，听到了一声松了口气的声音。“好吧——让我们尝试并思考一些不会阻碍你演讲能力的地方。”

“你的眼睛……尽管可行……但你可能仍然需要他们，如果你给了一个假名字，我们还需要向你展示潜在候选人的照片。”John开始绕着椅子小圈走着。Charlie的眼睛尽最大可能地跟着他，好像被催眠了。“脚趾、脚、小腿、膝盖……好主意……膝盖骨是如此容易受伤……腹部？不……会出血过多，总是搞得一团糟……指甲……有人有钳子没？没有？可惜……真的太糟了……你的损失啊。然后手指……手腕……手臂……肩膀……是的……”他终于列举完了，然后在Charlie面前停了下来。“差不多就是这些了。”他双手背在后面脚抵着Charlie的蛋蛋来回轻撵着。“除了这个最重要的东西。我觉得此时此刻你不会想要任何孩子的，你呢？”

“Doc……”Charlie呜咽，在捆绑下尽力合拢他的腿。

John冷静地看着囚犯，然后他的视线掠过抓到他的人。

“我希望你们带了别的替代钳子的东西……”他意味深长地说。男人们争相展示他们的工具。John的一一扫过那些东西——Charlie看不见这个，因为那些人在他视野之外。

“铜指虎……嗯……球棒……就这些啊……拆胎棒？有点过时……但为什么不呢？Naresh，我的外套。”

John褪下他的外套。其下，他只穿着一件夏季适宜的黑色T恤，肩上挎着装着手枪的枪套。他的眼睛仍然盯着Charlie，后者在绑缚下更苍白了。没再看，他把外套递给Naresh，后者搭在手上又退了回去。然后John伸出手，一根一米长，圆形的铁棒被放在了他等待的手上。他的手指紧紧握住冰凉的金属。

“好吧，Charlie。最后一次机会，”John说，声音冰冷，咧嘴露出最深、最危险的笑容。他用双手握住杆子。

Charlie大声叫骂，涕泪横流，不断地申明着清白无辜，疯狂地扑腾，让椅子几欲翻倒。

“稳住椅子，”John吼道，然后等着直到两个男人执行了命令。

他在手里略略试了试铁棒，举起到肩膀，站在Charlie的一边测量着距离，然后猛地击下。

令人恶心的骨头碎裂声随紧随着金属敲击在肉体和衣物面料上的沉闷声之后响起。Charlie痛苦地尖叫了一声，他的大脑瞬间意识到了他的一个膝盖刚刚被敲碎。

John无情地看着他，等着——铁棒靠着肩头——直到尖叫声减弱成为了轻柔的抽泣声，他才重新向Charlie开口。

“好吧，Charlie，”他说，语气不悦。“你现在想到什么可以和我们分享的事情了吗，或者……我需要再次唤醒你的记忆？”他略略地笑了。“不过……我认为你在一段时间里还是能慢跑的。”

其他男人因为这个糟糕的玩笑窃笑了一下，Charlie抬起了头。他的脸上是赤裸裸的绝望表情。

“你为什么要这么做，Doc？！”他喊道，声音颤抖。“为什么？我遵循交易结果！我服从你的指令！你为什么这样对我？我们从未说过会有这样的事！”

当话语消失在空荡、闷热的房间里那一刻，所有的视线全都意外地转向John。John麻木地站在那里，完全懵了，难以置信地盯着查理。

“这他妈搞啥？”John低声说，声音危险的安静。“我从来没有对你说过一个字——所以停止喷射谎言吧！”

Charlie抽泣着，吞咽了一下，努力重新控制自己。“这应该都是秘密……我什么都不能说，但是……好吧，我知道我说过你就算把我放在石油里煮我也不会说一个字的，但是……我不认我你真的会……这不是我们交易的一部分！”

“Charlie……我警告你……”John咆哮。他有一种脚下尘土覆盖的混凝土地板变成了危险的流沙的感觉。“我从来没给你那个工作！”

“不，你给了！”Charlie顽固地坚称。“是你！”

清楚响亮的声明和坚定不移的信念把这个情况扔进了一个全新的视角。John都可以在他的手下间闻出半信半疑的气味。疑惑看起来正在传播着。

“我们之前从未见过彼此！”John动用所有的说服力重复。

Charlie在绝望中笑了。这听起来想一个疯子的笑，让John浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。手下疑惑的视线变成了怀疑。

“当然你不会亲自来找我，”Charlie说。“伟大的Doc Watson怎么会……但有人带着你的命令来找我……”他努力深呼吸。“有人带着指令……钱……那些你在我的地方发现的照片……没有人应该知道……这是交易……没有人……”他的声音变得虚弱，然后完全消失。

John的胃部凝结出了一个冰冷的肿块，冷汗顺着他的背流下。他用舌头舔着嘴唇，嘴巴和喉咙干燥无比。

“我没派任何人来。他们一定对你撒了谎。是谁？”他问。

Charlie只是疲惫地摇了摇头。“好像你自己不知道似的，Doc。”

“Charlie，我最后警告你一次！”

“你派他来找我的！”Charlie突然大声咆哮，John无意识地退了一步。“是……”

一个破碎的声音。

Charlie头上的一个血洞。

他们面前的灯被击碎，Charlie放大的眼中凝结着彻底迷惑的目光，他死了。

Naresh扑向了John保护他，后者被重重地扑倒在水泥地上。Dave大声地命令着。凌乱的脚步声响起，成土飞扬，John宛如瘫痪般地躺在Naresh身下。

Charlie死了，临终时，他指称是John安排杀了Albright的侄子。黑手党里的每个人都会相信这是John的复仇行为……对Albright在公开场合对他的诋毁和无数的奚落言论进行的复仇。

“子弹来自那边的建筑，”他听到Dave喊。听起来很遥远……非常遥远……光线如此弥散……好像他们是在水下。John觉得他正溺水……

“有人有望远镜吗？一个该死的望远镜？任何人？操他的阳光……正照在我的眼睛上！让三个人立刻去那里！检查出口！”

John闭上了眼睛。他该如何完好无损地摆平这一局面？Albright一收到消息就会发动叛乱……而John甚至不能怪她。

现在John唯一能做的就是尽量拖延时间。他对这个命中注定的下午所发生的事情能否在黑手党中得到妥善解决没有心存幻想。他唯一能做的就是确保不会发生得太快。John需要时间……需要时间来找出谁是这一切混乱的幕后主使。

“Naresh？我觉得现在没事了……”John低声说。

“哦，是……当然，老大，”Naresh说着，站了起来。

他的胸腔不再受到额外重量的挤压，John放松地深深吸了一口气……然后立刻希望他没这么做。灰尘涌入他的气管，立刻引起了咳嗽，他咳得眼泪都流了出来。过了一会儿，他才能坐起来，大口喘气。他知道即使没有镜子，这时他也并非完全展示了他最好的一面。

屋子里只剩了Higgins和他其中一个手下。其他人在Dave的命令下试图抓住凶手。John可以看到Higgins眼中几丝隐藏的怀疑。

“Higgins……”John缓缓道，似笑非笑地看着他。“你知道有人试图把这整件操蛋的事栽赃到我头上。如果不是这样的话……没人会在可怜的老Charlie正进行到最有趣的部分时立刻射穿了他的。是吧？”

Higgins慢慢点了点头，另一男人也同样（几乎没有明显的犹豫）。

John在鞋子里蜷起他的脚趾。怀疑和不信任写在这两个男人脸上。当然这有两种解释……某人不想让John发现是谁假冒了John的传话员，或者……John想要防止任何人发现他其实是幕后主谋。

最糟糕的部分是两种情况同样可信。

“我不认为我需要清楚说明这件事不能传出这个房间，”John用一种不留余地的语调说道。

男人们再次点了点头。但John知道，这不加掩饰的威胁最多只给他赚了几天时间。之后这恶劣的谣言就开始会满天飞了，他知道这肯定会发生。

但如果John幸运的话，这段短短的时间足以让他抓到那个试图毁他的人。

John转向墙上的窗户，开始检查窗格上的洞试图测量子弹的路径。

他咬着牙吹出一声口哨。这真是一个十分精准的射击。他自己对武器的运用已经非常有经验并且熟练了，但他都怀疑他会成功。淡蓝色的保护膜覆盖了整个窗口……除了其中一处脱落让人可以看到窗外。那处只有两指宽。子弹正好精确地穿过了那处的玻璃，在身后的墙上留下了一个洞。John眯起眼睛，一只眼睛闭上看向街对面的建筑。然后他回头望了一眼Charlie额头上微小的血洞，得出了和Dave此前一样的结论。这枪击一定来自其他高层建筑的屋顶。

John咬住下唇。真的很讨厌这样的天才射手是来对付他而不是来为他工作的。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“你花的时间还真长……”一个拖长的声音。

Sebastian Moran从高层建筑屋顶上直起了身子，松开精密步枪上的消音器和瞄准镜。

“对不起，老大， Doc Watson一直在碍事，”Moran用一种中立的语气对一个穿着T恤牛仔裤，带着棒球帽，嚼着口香糖向他走来的男人说道。男人耳朵里带着耳塞，连接到他正不停用拇指刷着屏幕的智能手机上。

“不管怎样……”男人关闭了电话说道，眼里闪烁着奇异光芒。“我们偷偷装进老Charlie电话里的窃听程序是非常有用的。”他把耳塞从耳朵里拿出来连同他的电话一起塞进牛仔裤的前面口袋里。“这让我们打开他的设备，在无人知晓的情况下偷听。至少我们现在知道他吐出了一切。”他把双手插进口袋里，看上去一副无聊的样子。而Moran继续拆卸他的步枪，仔细把每一部分放进一个不显眼的盒子。

“Jim……”Moran冒险开口。

“嗯？”带着棒球帽的男人漠不关心地道。

“我可以这么容易就夺取他的性命……这么容易！”Moran继续，强调着他的话语。

Jim什么也没说，相反，他继续看着Moran把枪的其余部分收好然后关上了盒子。

“还太早，”他最终说，吹了一个泡泡，并让它随着一声巨响破裂。“这时候，Doc Watson死了会更加阻碍我的计划。”

Moran长长地注视了Jim一眼，然后终于勉强点了点头。

“我们应该离开这里。他们现在应该回过神了，会来找凶手。”

Jim咧嘴一笑，朝Moran勾勾食指，示意他跟上。

“一切都已就位，灰姑娘……你的南瓜在等你了。”


	29. 事情总会出乎意料

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始第二段我看了很久也没看明白……于是就照自己理解的来了……（有需要请看原文……）

John在车里打电话给 Albright说杀他侄子的杀手已经找到了，并且让他付出了代价。 Albright没有追问其动机，这很幸运，因为John还没有准备一个听上去足够真实的谎言。他必须想出点什么。尽管目前， Albright似乎被安抚了，而John带着复杂的感情挂断了电话。

如果他有点关于这事的丝毫线索的话！John不是一个胆小鬼，他从来没有逃避过战斗或者抗争。但是面对一个看不见的、无形的威胁……这足以给他一种不安的感觉。他都不知道对手的名字这场仗该怎么打？当然了，童话故事往往都有一个大反派……知道敌人的名字能给他某种掌控力。John考虑着他有些什么机会然后发现它们都不好。这不只是他不知道导致这所有麻烦的人是谁——他甚至都不能编出一个合理的谎言。他可以想得出开头，但余下的部分就再也想不出来了。但如果他想不出谁做了这事的话至少他不必放弃他的谎言。

John叹气。不，那样会让更多的东西冒风险……他的生命……他的职业生涯……他还想骗谁呢？他有麻烦了。

“Dave，Naresh……今晚不再需要你们了，”他对车里和他一起坐着的两个男人说道。

Dave只是从他旁边的位置上快速疑问地看了他一眼，但坐在Bridges旁边乘客座位上的Naresh，却转过身，眉头皱起。Naresh有时候会变成这样婆婆妈妈的。

“老大，我不认为这是一个好主意……你刚吃了一枪并且还……”

“没人射中我，”John有些恼火地打断他的保镖。“如果有那样技能的神枪手想射中我，那他会的。Bridge？把车停在那里的出租车招呼站。”他从外套口袋里拿出一些钱塞进Dave的手里。“你们两个乘出租车回自己家去。通知Fred和Ginger来我家照管接下来的三天。Ginger的真正名字是什么？”

“Marcus，”Dave惊讶地咧着嘴笑。“Marcus Finney。谢谢，老大。”

John挥手让他快走。

“我明天会和Mike说……当你们回来时，你们都会得到加薪。”

Dave和Naresh低声说着谢谢，既惊讶又高兴。当Bridges停下了车，他们顺从地走了出来。

Bridges熟练地驾驶汽车回转车流，通过后视镜看向John。

“我们现在去哪儿，先生？”

“Bridges……你的名字是什么？”John若有所思地问。

“无关紧要，先生，”Bridges巧妙地避开了问题。“不管怎样，我做这份工，我就叫Bridges。这绝对是件好事，先生。”

John给了他一个淡淡的微笑。“我的司机给我讲礼仪？我真的只雇佣顶嘴的家伙。说出来，Bridges。你的名字是什么？我保证不笑。”

Bridges的嘴角卷起一个短暂的假笑。“没什么可笑的。真的。我的父母叫我John。所以你明白只要我为你工作，我还是喜欢被称为Bridges。”

“我明白，Bridges，”John愉快地笑着回答。

“那你能告诉我，我要把你载哪儿去么？”Bridges又问了一遍。“当然我能绕个几圈，如果你喜欢的话……”

“去Mike那儿，”John不由自主地道。“送我去Mike Stamford那儿。”

John试图在后座上找一个舒服的位置，但一会儿就放弃了。他太紧张了，而他决定去Mike那儿。现在他需要的是和朋友共度一晚。Mike、Susan、还有自己……小酌几杯基安蒂酒，品尝Susan独家秘制的美味意大利面，把这几个小时发生的一切都摆脱掉。假装这几个小时，他们仍然是25岁的年纪，踌躇满志、朝气蓬勃、自信满满……

只有Mike、Susan和自己……没有大房子，没有员工，没有保镖，并且……没有Sherlock。

John不知道确切的原因……但他不想面对Sherlock，不想让Sherlock看到他这样，不想告诉他现在的一切。不想在他眼里看到关切或同情或……John摇了摇头。他不该自欺欺人。他唯一害怕看到的是在告诉Sherlock发生了什么后那张脸上却没有任何情感的表情。

这就是他为什么想推迟一段时间才告诉他。只是几个小时。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

当夜稍晚的时候，John独自一人待在办公室里。他不知道他盯着虚空，在椅子上坐了多长时间了，但肯定足够长，因为他的玻璃杯里的冰块都融化了。在Mike和Susan那儿过得挺不错，能有人谈谈之前发生了什么，现在他觉得对那些麻烦的感觉好一点了。晚饭后——尽管他只喝了一杯酒——Bridges开车送他回家。车上，他再一次克服对他是否能快速找到解决麻烦的方法的怀疑。太阳已经下山了，而尽管几乎10点，他还是能在昏暗的光线中辨认出放在咖啡桌上的木盒。John把它从办公室某个角落里的暗格中拿出来，而里面的东西他的员工绝对不需要知道。

失去控制的感觉，手中不再握有掌控权的感觉，自从失败的市长选举以来就一直或多或少的存在。但在Charlie被杀之后，这种感觉变得更加强烈，他忍不住觉得这就像一个套在他脖子上的绞索。John怀疑迟早他的头就会被扯掉。

他讨厌不知道现在正进行着什么游戏，他讨厌无法掌控这个游戏，他讨厌他甚至都不知道规则。他讨厌这事让他无所适从。一个错误的行动……一个错误的决定……一个无意的评论……都会产生致命后果或者随着不可预见的影响而产生一系列连锁反应。

John是个下棋高手。他可以提前计算出好几个行动方案，他擅长判断他的对手，并且通常能快其几步。

但是现在？这个？看不见的对手……身份不知……动机未明……甚至都不算是个游戏。只是一次不可名状的威胁。无能为力的感觉缠绕着他，烧灼着他的喉咙，他的内脏，让他感到虚弱。但值此特殊时刻，他不能——不，应该说是绝对不能允许自己展露丝毫弱点。

他知道他需要一个渠道，一些平衡和补偿他的弱点，恢复他内心平静的方法。就是此刻，他迫切需要像感受空气那样感受到成功的味道。他需要一个关于他实力、他主导地位的证明。让某些事……某个人完全在他掌控之下……而这正是他现在需要的。

这想法让他的目光游移到桌上的盒子。如果他为此要求Sherlock，Sherlock肯定会帮他，John十分确定。不过，他自从拿出盒子后就一直摇摆不定。要求帮这样一个忙对吗？他为此要求Sherlock对吗？当然，他会得到他想要的——他需要的——然而他无法摆脱这种感觉：他在利用Sherlock对他始终如一、包容一切、心甘情愿的态度。是不是在那次市长选举之后他已经足够适应了呢？那次他完全向John臣服，然后让他对他做一切糟糕的事。

上次是Sherlock要求的，这次是John，而这可能没什么不同的……或者还是有不同的？那就是他为什么犹豫吗？但他确实必须问他……因为他需要什么，他在想的是什么……Sherlock自己永远不会去考虑。即使他该死的聪明。

John站了起来走到小酒吧，站着喝完了酒，然后又倒了一杯。这是第三杯了，但这次他没有加冰块。窗帘因为从敞开的窗户中吹过的温暖的微风飘荡着。John闭上眼睛，呼吸了一口已经有些凉爽的新鲜空气，但他的思绪却继续翻腾。他为什么还不去楼上向Sherlock承认他的愿望和欲望？Sherlock完全听命于他，可以在他眼中（和他的老二上）看到每一个欲望的反应，而且，他甚至还喜欢它。

为什么还要犹豫？

John咬着牙，然后叹了口气，走回扶手椅重重地把自己摔进去。

他知道为什么。他对于如此利用几乎向他提供完全臣服（而John不会阻止，因为被人如此欣赏和崇拜的感觉相当不错）的Sherlock于心不安。

John为此结论猛地在扶手椅的软靠背上敲了几次后脑勺。这真是疯了！他是怎么了啊？他什么时候成为这样一个软蛋了？他是被某种正显现的类似良心的东西困住了？老天保佑！他的工作最不需要的就是良心。正义感——是的。公平——永远。但良心？

门开了，John转过头，看谁打扰了他。

Sherlock熟悉的身影徘徊在门口，一只手放在门框上，另一只握着门把。

最终，昏暗的光线下，John刚刚能勉强辨认出Sherlock只穿着堪堪挂在他臀部的睡裤，以及没有合上，以一种奇特的方式滑到他肩膀下的晨衣。他光着脚，赤裸着胸膛。

John花了几秒钟观察眼前的景象，享受着下身微弱的跳动。

这是一个非常有效的出场方式，景象看起来非常引人注目因为John现在足够了解Sherlock知道他会把一个姿势表现的不像一个姿势……而且是无意识的。Sherlock从来没有试图通过忽闪睫毛或者扭动屁股来勾引他。那不是他。他没有用那些庸俗的小技巧来引燃John的欲望之火。一般看一眼就足够了……然后John的欲望被唤醒。

“你在这儿干什么？”Sherlock问。他的声音柔软又低沉，但他没有从站的地方移动一步。

“你是说：为什么不上楼和我一起待在床上？”John拐弯抹角地回答，尽管是以一种愉快的方式。

一声软软的轻笑声从Sherlock那儿传来。他没再站在门边，而是缓步朝John坐着的的地方走来。

“是的，我是那个意思……但我如果那么说……我听起来就像是相当想要，”他干巴巴地宣布。

 “我明白了……”John嘲弄。“我们不能那样。你的声誉……”

Sherlock现在已经走到他身边，并且在John身边的椅子上用一种简单、柔顺的方式沉下膝盖。

John再也控制不住嘴角挑起的微笑。这是Sherlock曾对他用过的唯一技巧。他已经发现John有多喜欢在接吻的时候把他的头拉下来……要么是因为他的伴侣是躺在他下面的那个要么是因为他比他矮。John很快就明白了Sherlock在这方面看穿了他，并且继续寻找——或者——制造适当时机让他比John矮……一切都好像是无意的。这是一个John欣赏的姿势，同时触动了他并且唤醒了他的欲望。

现在，他做了Sherlock——还有他自己——都喜欢的，俯下身子在静静等待的嘴唇上压下一个吻。

温柔，绵软，只是一个接一个的吻。还没……

为什么他不想直接回家？John再也想不起来。

在接吻后几秒，那朦胧幽远的神色从那迷人的淡色眼睛中逐渐消失，但接着Sherlock的视线就重新聚焦，变得警惕和专注。他的双手支在椅子扶手上，下巴搁在上面，热切地盯着John。

“发生了什么？”他平静地问，接着John告诉了他一切。甚至包括他对从窗户射出的那枪感到多么毫无准备，多么震惊。他几乎要告诉Sherlock他对那一幕是感到多么的无助，但强烈的耻辱感立刻阻止了他。他知道Sherlock认为他是完美的化身，而他不想草率地动摇这种信念。除非有必要。幸运的是，Sherlock的好奇心让他免去那个命运。

John在Sherlock的视线掠过那个木盒之前几乎停顿了一下。

“那是什么？”他语气中的冷淡太明显，John没有被他忽悠过去。

“那是……”John缓缓地说，又抿了一口酒，“那是我正要和你谈谈的东西。”

当Sherlock依旧异常安静地待在那儿没有试图做出任何站起来打开盒子的举动，John意识到这个才华横溢的人——再一次——把他的话理解为可能会发生非常糟糕的事情。

“去打开它，”他耐心地说，虽然叹了口气。“这不是分手礼物而且它不咬人。”

Sherlock怀疑地看了他一眼。“但这是给我的？”

“给我们的，”John纠正他，补充道：“如果你想要的话。”

让John大为惊讶的是，Sherlock站了起来，拿走他的杯子一口气喝光，然后厌恶地扭着脸。

“恶，”他吐了一口，用晨衣擦拭着嘴巴。“那是啥？”

“杜松子酒，”John好笑地说。

Sherlock哆嗦了一下。“真糟。”

“你认为是什么？”John询问。

“白朗姆酒，”他立刻回答。

John摇了摇头。“没人强迫你喝，”他笑骂道。“你不需要以此壮胆来打开那盒子。”他从Sherlock那儿拿走杯子。“我已经喝得够多来思考我的行为了，”他自言自语地咕哝。

但Sherlock当然听见了。“你？”他难以置信地叫起来。“为什么你需要喝酒壮胆？你……”

“就打开那该死的盒子，”John比他预想的还要快速地打断他。“然后我们可以谈谈谁需要什么。”

Sherlock盯着他看了一会儿，然后径直走到John扶手椅对面的沙发上坐下，把咖啡桌上的盒子拉近。

John看到Sherlock深呼吸了一下然后才快速、果决地打开盒子。不知不觉间，John屏住了呼吸。闪闪发光的金属躺在盒子的红色绒布上。

Sherlock皱起的眉头迅速平缓，John松了一口气。很好——他没有尖叫着跑出房间。这至少是个好迹象……

“终于，”Sherlock说，他的声音粗鲁， 而John忘记了思考。“我以为你到底是不会有啥尿道扩张器的，只是逗我玩。”

“你……”John不得不重重吞咽了一下。他一直准备面对各种反应……但从没想过会是这样的。“你不……恶心吗？”

Sherlock只是眨眨眼，把盒子退到一边，然后像一只优雅驯服的猫一般跨过桌子。当他直接站在John面前时——后者正微张着嘴抬头看着他——他抓起了John的手，把它按在他的双腿之间。

“这样的感觉还说明我恶心吗？”Sherlock深沉地低语。

“我确实不会这么说，不，”John回答，感觉Sherlock的阴茎在他的触摸下变得更硬。

Sherlock扬起头，“Mmmmmmhhhhh”地呻吟着，更往John的手里推进了一点。John已经感觉到那儿随着每次推进晕出了块湿痕。“好吧……”一段时间后Sherlock低语。“你要我怎样？”

John心如擂鼓。他低吼着把Sherlock拉到他大腿上，让他跨坐在他身上，贪婪地吻着那修长诱人的脖子。他的双手抓着Sherlock紧实的屁股，胯部抵着Sherlock睡裤后坚硬、炙热的分身摩擦。Sherlock的一只手环在John的肩膀上，紧紧地贴着他。

“就像这样……”John呻吟。他的欲望在短时间内狂飙，裤子很快就变得太紧。“拉链……打开我的拉链……”

“但是……我以为……”Sherlock的声音听起来完全迷茫了，他带着困惑和相当渴望的表情在John和装着尿道扩张器的盒子间来回看。

“你真的想要我们现在做这个？”John说。

Sherlock用力点头。

John残酷地摇了摇头。“绝对不行。明天——或者后天。那可以。如果你还想要的话。我说过这事我们需要讨论。你是不是又没听？”

“不是……但是……”Sherlock皱起眉头。“你不是只想要我许可吗？”他追问着，最后似乎是明白了。“你真的想要先谈谈吗？”

“是的，”John强调。

“为什么？”

此时此刻谈话，John除了喘息也说不出啥更多的了。

“为什么？”他重复。“你到底知不知道……”

“我当然知道。金属杆要插入尿道，”Sherlock带着一丝强词夺理的傲慢打断他。“我可能没像你一样学过几学期医学，但这并意味着我是个蠢蛋。网络是干什么的？”

“如果你已经在网上做了所有的研究，”John暗讽，“那你可能已经注意到有些事情是你需要注意的。为了安全。所以什么也不会发生。”

“我相信你，”Sherlock微微耸肩说的掷地有声，而John因为如此纯粹简单的语句愣住了。

同时，他在他们这场谈话一开始就感觉到的苦味再次弥漫于他的舌头。所以Sherlock相信他。但不是所有。不是完全的。因为仍然有一件事Sherlock对他保密。这个秘密他不想分享，他隐瞒，为此对John撒谎。Sherlock相信他……但是只有他的身体——那通常被他成为运输管道，对他来说并不重要的东西——而不是他的人……John想要用‘灵魂’这个词，但他即使阻止了自己。

Sherlock那么淡定，那么随意地说出的那三个字，对其他人来说就是一种浪漫的表现了……但它们却告诉了John一个不同的故事。那三个字，让John发现它们证实了他的假设：他永远不会再在这个世界上找到爱情了。但Sherlock是发生他身上第二的好事。他和Sherlock在一起可以做自己。没有规则，没有眼罩，没有内疚。Sherlock的怀抱总是为他打开。

他坚定地吞下苦涩，决定忘掉它。

当事情涉及到他的身体安全时，Sherlock信任他。至少，这算是个好事。他从来没有和其他任何人做到这种程度。

“你知道你在做什么。毕竟还会发生啥呢？这只是一具身体……一切都会恢复并且……”Sherlock继续，但John打断了他。

“不！”John有点严厉地说，而Sherlock的嘴巴用令人满意的速度闭上了。“当你因为高烧和糟糕的尿路感染躺在医院里的时候，你就知道厉害了。”他深深吸了一口气。“明天，Sherlock，明天晚上。我保证。但是我们真的需要事先谈谈这个，好吧？”他等着直到Sherlock勉强点头。“这真的是为你自己好。你应该明白……天，不要露出狗狗眼！”他一只手抚上Sherlock的脸颊，深入凝视他的眼睛。“除开那一切不谈……那是我第三杯杜松子酒。我只是现在还不够冷静。”

Sherlock闭上了一会儿眼睛，显然正享受着John的手放在他脸颊上的温暖。然后他眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“怎样才能让你足够冷静？”他低声道。

Sherlock的脸上同时显现挑逗、顽皮、无辜的表情让John惊奇不已。

“如果你能好心打开我该死的拉链，”John咆哮。“我将显给你看。”当勃起终于释放出来，炙热的皮肤接触到Sherlock温柔爱抚的手指和夜晚温和的空气时，他呻吟了起来。“现在你……”他粗鲁地命令，看着Sherlock努力拉低他睡裤的腰带——他抿着嘴——拉伸松紧带，拿出了他勃起的阴茎。然后他停住了。他松松地握着坚硬的分身——龟头已经闪闪发光了。他仍然咬着下唇，等待John的下一个指令。

John看到Sherlock这么听话非常高兴。看到另一个男人的性欲已经如此暴涨，他肿胀深红的龟头被源源不断的前液滋润的景象让John的勃起抽动。John只要再享受一会儿Sherlock的性奋……再让他痛苦一点儿。噢，是的，这必须是折磨……等待……渴望……他的手已经放在了正确的位置……但还没有去解放……没有去加大刺激……同时，没有任何事阻止他取悦自己。什么都没有。没有捆绑……没有禁令。唯一缺少的就是一件事：John的决定。John的明确许可。

不只是John的老二对Sherlock的逆来顺受感到刺激，他的大脑也是。这是个令人兴奋的感觉。

当Sherlock承受不了了会怎样呢？他会做什么？违抗还是手淫？或者哭诉？也许会乞求一次？John不知道。他从不知道。Sherlock在那方面可是完全无法预知。

最后，只有一声“John？”从那丰满的嘴唇中呼出，Sherlock已经到达了自控的极限。

但他却傲慢地扬起眉毛，减轻他眼里恳求的表情。

John也不想再等下去了。他想要享受Sherlock温暖的身体紧紧贴着他，想要感受他湿热的呼吸喷在他皮肤上，想要品尝他唇上咸咸的汗水。

“那让我们看看你的手指对我们两个是否足够长……”John说，声音放低，而当他看到Sherlock的脸因他的话而点亮的时候忍不住笑了出来。

在John放在他臀瓣上的手的帮助下，Sherlock拖着脚步走近了点。他的指关节抚过John坚硬的阴茎，后者轻喘。然后Sherlock放开了他自己的老二，用手指毫不费力地松松裹住两人。两人都重重喘息了起来。温暖潮湿的情欲汗水流向John的鼻子和嘴巴……环绕着他……如一只色情的茧一般包裹住他。他的臀部无意识地向前晃动，他听到Sherlock的粗喘声。但他环绕着他们的手指依然松垮，没有摩擦John任何硬挺的地方。那会不会是……

“这是不是报复我让你等了那么久？”他上气不接下气地问。

Sherlock笑得厚颜无耻。“也许，”他问，仍然没有动。

John能感觉到Sherlock勃起的颤动抵着他自己肿胀的分身，产生一股异常色情之感。他的左手——只能勉强从Sherlock背后移开——抓住Sherlock的深色卷发，微微往后拉下他的头。Sherlock愉快地呻吟，舒展开身体。John非常清楚这不是说明Sherlock想要挣开抓握，于是他更紧地拉着他的头发。

“好吧，”John缓缓地说。“你已经在你的小小复仇上得了乐趣了。但现在够了。该行动了。”

“很乐意，”Sherlock叹息，拇指首先擦过自己的尿道口然后落到了John的龟头上。John感觉到Sherlock湿滑无比的拇指，一阵火热的战栗窜下他的背，聚集在双腿间使他的性欲更为激烈。他的手放开了Sherlock的头发，滑落到他身后，此时此刻他才松了一口气。他紧紧抓着Sherlock的屁股，力气大得仿佛指甲就要穿透他的睡裤。一阵断续的呻吟响起，Sherlock终于开始移动他的手……更用力的喘息……把他们的勃起异常紧贴地靠在一起……上下摩擦……每次撸动时拇指都擦过John敏感的龟头。这太赞了，正是John想要的。

他变得越来越激动，他的臀部因坐在他身上的Sherlock的重量而颤抖着，Sherlock温暖的呼吸轻拂在他的喉咙和脖子。一滴汗水顺着John的太阳穴落下，他不知道这是他的还是Sherlock的，而他真的无暇关心。Sherlock的手指用一种完美的节奏……无情地撸动……越来越快的摩擦……越来越近……他几乎就要到了……他觉得Sherlock的精液正要落在他身上……他射出的液体就要和Sherlock的混合在一起……溅满Sherlock修长、灵活正摩擦着他们炙热勃起的手指……

John感觉到Sherlock朝他弯下身子，他的背部战栗，双腿颤抖。他知道Sherlock快要高潮了。不会很久了。很快……很快……很快……

“Oh God……”John喘息。“Yes……that……oh my God！”

然后一切都陷入了令人目炫的虚无。他周围的一切，他体内的一切都涌起了滔天巨浪……越升越高……直到突然爆发，化为点点闪亮的碎片。

一声哽咽的抽泣声传入他的耳朵。他张开眼睛，带着慵懒和满足，看着Sherlock用一种几乎温柔的姿态引导他软下来的阴茎流出最后几滴精液。瞬间，他明白了Sherlock没有射精。

他抓着Sherlock的下巴审视着他。“你没射。为什么不射？”

Sherlock凝视着他的目光，立刻回答，“你没允许。”他的声音沙哑。

“我没有阻止你，”John温柔地说。

“你也没有允许，”Sherlock反驳，咬着下唇。他双手紧抓着大腿，显然正试图让它们远离他抽搐的勃起。

“小可怜，”John说，半是逗弄半是感动。“花了这么多不必要的自控力……我确实想和你一起射，但你出乎意料的服从似乎把事情变复杂了。”他的手指下滑戏弄着Sherlock坚硬的老二。Sherlock啜泣着，臀部自动自发地向前挺进。“真的很出色……而且完全不必要……”

“我认为你……你需要……”Sherlock断断续续地说。“我只是想……”

“……做正确的事，”John温柔地打断他。“我知道……”他用一只脚把咖啡桌拉近然后把双手放在Sherlock的背上。“躺下。”他仔细扶着Sherlock，让他的肩膀和头部躺在咖啡桌上，双腿悬在椅背两侧，下身仍然贴着John的膝盖。

Sherlock睁大眼睛看着John拉下他的睡裤，甚至还用一只手抚上了他的睾丸。他的喉咙里溢出一声如释重负的声音，半是呻吟半是呜咽，双手徒劳地想要抓住什么东西稳住自己。John双手抓着他的臀部使他过度紧张的身体稳定下来。

“你随时都能射，”John柔声说，然后在他湿润的龟头上悄悄一吻，张开嘴，把他坚硬的阴茎头部含进嘴里。这是他第二次为Sherlock这么做。但今天的情况不同。那次，一部分是折磨，一部分是狂喜。

这次，这是最主要吸引人的东西。

“John……”这是一声哭喊，一声耳语，一声祈祷，一声诅咒。“那个……你不必……”

John试着在听到他名字时从充盈的嘴上露出一个微笑，但他听到后半句时他停下了，惊讶地抬起头直到对上Sherlock正凝视着他的，充满困惑和欲望的眼睛。

“我知道我不必这么做，”John平静地说。“但是我想要这么做。”

Sherlock进一步睁大了眼睛，目光惊讶不已。“John……”他怀疑地哑声道。

“放松，Sherlock，”John说，拇指用一种他希望是舒缓的节奏爱抚着Sherlock的臀部，恰到好处的，那个地方的骨头舒展开皮肤绷紧。“这是为了你。只是为了你。”

“为什么？”声音听起来支离破碎。

“我真的需要一个理由吗？”John回应，弯下腰，无声地吻了一下Sherlock的肚脐，Sherlock坚硬的勃起因此压到了John的脖子上。Sherlock发出无助、情色的呜咽声，每一次都几乎要把John逼疯。

“Sherlock，你应得的，不只是因为你今天出奇的听话，还因为……”John不得不停下，他不知道如何继续。他该怎么表达对这个不可思议，无以伦比的男人感觉呢，尽管他因Sherlock不信任他而痛苦？他该怎么让他明白，他值得这些？他自己值得这些……不仅仅是为因为他做了或者说了什么……他不必为了迎合别人就交付出某些东西。

“……因为你是你，”John轻声低语，他的嘴唇触碰到Sherlock的皮肤。“现在停止思考，”他有点严厉地补充，然后他的声音又变得温和。“……就随它去。”

这时，一阵颤栗穿过瘦削的身体，John几乎感觉到紧张感随着Sherlock无形中变得汗津津的手而消失了。

John的舌头几次舔过湿滑的头部，暗暗高兴Sherlock已经如此的性奋，而且很快就会达到高潮。他努力想着什么时候他如取悦Sherlock一般取悦别人。他想不起来。显然在过去几年这种事情从来没有。那时候和他分享生活的人没有一个值得如此对待。因为该被如此对待的是他。他一样是喜欢这种性行为是对他表现的，他不喜欢嘴里有另一个老二。他的手指能比他的舌头干的更好——此外，他也并不特别喜欢那个味道。

他同样也不喜欢含着Sherlock的那个，尽管Sherlock不是随便的什么人。一丝麝香和牡蛎的苦味。John讨厌牡蛎。但Sherlock彻底臣服，他的反应和狂喜的哭喊和呜咽声盖过了所有的不愉快。他上下移动着他的头，轻轻吮吸，舌头在肿胀的龟头上打着圈，兴奋地听着Sherlock愉悦的尖声惊叫。

当John感觉到脸颊上的轻触，他睁开眼睛正好看到Sherlock抽回手，看起来惊到了。显然，Sherlock正因本能而想把手放在John的头部……直到他意识到他在做什么，而那可能越过某些界限从而使John生气，所以他抽回了手。John不知道他该如何反应。一方面，他真的不想被压着头让人猛干他的嘴……但另一方面，看到Sherlock退缩又让他十分的难受。跟随着一股冲动，他抓住Sherlock的手把它放在了他的肩膀上。短暂犹豫之后，Sherlock抓住了John的衬衫面料，坐在John膝盖上颤抖的身体明显松了一口气。

新一波的前液弥漫到John的舌头上，他尽力加快了他的动作。

“John……Sherlock喘息不已。“John……我……几乎要到了……我要射了……John……我……”

随着这些狂乱的呼喊Sherlock几乎是迫切绝望地拉扯他的衬衫。但John没有反应。想反，他继续坚持吮吸着嘴里硬挺的，抽搐着的肉棒。他没有打算过让Sherlock射到他嘴里，但现在——鉴于Sherlock的不安全感——他认为必须去做。他不会让任何事阻止他。甚至Sherlock自己也不行。

“John？”Sherlock呻吟。“John……我……你……天啊……你……天啊天啊天啊……John……John……John……我……我要射了……我……John！”

Sherlock的哭喊给了John足够的警告，但尽管如此……他没有想到精液的量会如此之巨。一如他预期般恶心的味道，但是正如他不得不决定是吐出来还是咽下去（上次他吐到了一张纸巾上），他抬起头看着Sherlock。

汗湿，慵懒，完全满足。他的眼睛大张脸颊红润。一只手捂着嘴，表情震惊，不知所措，惊诧不已，他以前从来没有见过这样的Sherlock。

面对此情此景，John忘记了周围的一切，甚至都没想他在做什么就吞下了每一滴精液。

瞬间后。他发现自己被一个令人窒息的拥抱包围了，环着他的人似乎有许多的手臂，把他抱得死紧。他试图挣脱，但Sherlock一把把他推倒在扶手椅上整个重量压了上来疯狂地吻他。他的舌头强硬地在John的嘴唇上舔舐吻咬吮吸直到他高潮的味道对John的口味来说变得微不足道。这时，Sherlock的亲吻才变得更加温柔、感性，怀抱终于送了些，John终于得以喘口气。Sherlock的头枕着John的肩膀，愉悦地叹息着坐在他腿上蠕动，像一只困倦的、肥胖的猫。

John放任他。他发现Sherlock带着香味的头发异常柔软地抚着他的脸颊。Sherlock相当重，而且他躺在John腿上的位置让他觉得挺不舒服的，但温暖的感觉很好。John的手漫不经心地抚着Sherlock的背，移动的越来越低，直到到达他赤裸的下身（他的睡裤已经滑到他的膝盖和大腿之间了），最终来的他臀瓣之间。John停顿了一下，惊讶了。

“你塞着肛塞？”他问，有些吃惊——同时也有些性奋。

“Mmhmmm，”Sherlock昏昏欲睡地说。“自从午餐的时候。”

John的手指戏弄地拍着柔软的塑料，Sherlock叹息了声。

“这就是为什么你突然那么性奋，”John淫笑道。

“嗯……不。这不是原因，”Sherlock咕哝，更紧地依偎着John。

“不是？”John困惑。“那是怎样？不要撒谎——我非常清楚我在口交这方面上比不上你。”

“你是唯一一个对我再做类似事情的人，”Sherlock说，把脸埋在John的颈窝间。“我以为……我以为这只有一次……你永远不会再做一次。”

John本能的把Sherlock抱紧。只有一次？这不可能……尽管……这可以解释一些事情……比如，Sherlock为何总是那么为难自己。如果他从未在别人那儿感受到价值，那为什么他还要觉得自己是重要的呢？因此那时候他用乳夹和蛋蛋束缚器把Sherlock带向忘我的巅峰时是Sherlock第一次感受到……

John在Sherlock的卷发上印下一个吻，思绪飘远。

他知道性倾向不应该等同于自尊和尊重。但John暗自怀疑Sherlock只有给予，却从没得到过，而显然他就这样接受了。John不自觉地试图想起过去几个月他和Sherlock在一起的时光。他总是从对Sherlock予取予求，但却从来不给回报吗？他怎么做的？他——在不知不觉，完全无意中——证实了Sherlock的世界观？John困难地吞咽的了一下。他不确定。他可能是。但也有过这样的时刻：Sherlock看着他，脸上是惊讶、敬畏、诧异的神色。是那些时刻John表现了啥不同于Sherlock一直习惯的行为吗？是那些时刻John无意中做了正确的事吗？是那些时刻让事情有所改变的吗？那些时刻真的算吗？

John不知道。但他希望如此。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

7月，阳光明媚的星期天引诱大多数伦敦居民外出。然而市长办公室却异于往常，即使是假日仍照常开门。Mycroft Holmes召见Greg讨论一般国家事务，以及几天后即将在警视厅举办的慈善晚会的安全措施。

窗户上的百叶窗早在几个小时前已经拉了下来，为了让房间里的温度尽可能的让人舒适——或者让人至少可以忍受。因为今天，那工作了许久帮助改善环境的冰水式空调系统（其设计师为此骄傲和喜悦不已）却发生了故障，意味着尽管有百叶窗，热度仍然在玻璃幕墙上聚集。而两个男人都在之前就把外套脱了下来。

Mycroft Holmes仍然穿着他的背心，但是——对气温上升的让步——让他已经解开了扣子，并松开了领带。结果是——不管有意还是无意——他不像往常一样那么保守了。他仍然平静地坐在办公桌后面，而Greg已经热的坐不住了，站了起来。

Greg不只脱掉了他的外套，他正解着衬衫袖口的扣子，并把袖子卷了上去。他朝着Mycroft Holmes后面的窗户走了几步，第无数次问他一个人怎么能在这么热的情况下还背对窗户而坐。他忍耐但热切地透过百叶窗的缝隙看向炫目的蓝色天空，这还不到中午呢。为什么他不

到酒吧里找个阴凉的地方喝杯冰啤酒……

要么他的表情出卖了他的想法，或者——他也不打算排斥这个可能——他可能小小叹息了一声，因为Mycroft Holmes突然宣布他当然不打算让他就这样度过周日。

Greg赶紧（不完全如实）地向他保证没什么关系。

“反正我的妻子也在教堂忙着呢。”他补充道。

“啊，是的，”Mycroft Holmes说。“你妻子是罗马天主教徒，是吗？而你……”

“我几年前离开了教会，”Greg回答，但这时他才意识到另一个男人还啥都没问，何况Greg的信仰和他没什么关系。但在那顽强的蓝眼睛散发出的强烈疑问下，他还是继续说道：“自从我加入警队，我已经看得太多，所以不再相信上帝了。”他离开了窗子靠在了市长书桌边的柜子上，双手抱胸审视着另一个人的侧脸。

Mycroft Holmes若有所思地点点头。“也许不是新约中那个仁爱宽容的上帝。但是……旧约中那个严厉复仇的上帝呢？‘以眼还眼，以牙还牙’和‘容忍退让’之间还是有相当重要的区别的。他转过椅子面对Greg的脸。”

Greg坚定地摇了摇头。“复仇和反击不会有好结果——除了导致暴力的恶性循环。”

回应是一个表示认同的点头。“明确的立场。”

“你呢？”Greg没多想就冲动地问道。“你的星期天看起来是什么样的？肯定有某人等着你……”突然，他意识到他不怎么了解市长的私人生活，那些无所不在的媒体们都奇异的对此保持沉默，鉴于公众人物总是有无数不为人知的内幕和发人深省的故事可以挖。但对于Mycroft Holmes……却什么也没有。没有关于他的父母、他的风流韵事、他的兄弟的任何细节。

“某人……在某处……”Greg试图掩饰他的词穷，但就在那时他意识到他到底在问什么。他紧张地试图找到办法消除尴尬，没有像个白痴一样站在那儿问些那么私人的问题。他们之间随意的气氛误导了他，让他认为可以像对同事一般和Mycroft Holmes聊些家长里短。但显然，和一个占据市长办公室的大人物那般聊天绝不恰当。

“不，”Holmes毫无感情地回答。“没人等着我。”

“噢……好吧……反正……你可能有什么别的计划，”Greg含糊地道，只想狠狠踹自己屁股一脚。他勉强躲过说错话的后果只是因为Holmes的宽宏大量，而现在他又要做相同的蠢事。他是对这个高高在上的男人很好奇……但他有必要表现得像个白痴一样吗？他可以比这做得更好！即使当他是一名年轻警官的时候，他进行审讯想出来的各种问题都比现在这些蹩脚的问话好得多！

“可能吧——你怎么想？”Mycroft Holmes带着隐约的笑意眨眨眼，问道。而Greg再次松了一口气。那个男人宽容了他的行为和好奇心，也许甚至还给予鼓励。

“我不知道……你一定有个爱好。也许照料你不动产下的玫瑰园？”Greg建议。

一根眉毛扬起。“玫瑰园？”Holmes重复。“为什么不同时养养蜂呢？！尽管我不想让你失望，我亲爱的探长，但我没有爱好。我自认和工作结婚了。”

Greg笑了笑，虽然没怎么相信。“即使你不认为这是一个爱好——你必定不时会和你弟弟碰面。”

瞬时，Holmes的表情变得谨慎。他放松的姿势不知不觉绷紧——Greg会注意到这点只是因为他预料到并且看到了显露的迹象。尽管Holmes表面上还一派闲适，但他眼睛里隐匿着某些Greg不喜欢，但却说不出原因的东西。

“我的弟弟是私人事务。我确定你明白的，探长。”他几乎能看到Holmes再度提高了自己的防御，尽可能的使他的堡垒坚不可摧。

“是的，当然，”Greg亲切地赞同，但一秒钟后就刻意无视了要求。“他现在怎么样了？我想他还活着？考虑到他早期的生活方式，这个问题并不完全不着边际……”

回应迟了一瞬，好像Holmes不得不迅速考虑他的话。但他接下来说的又让Greg觉得有些怪异。

“这是一次审问吗，探长？”

“你觉得是这样？”

然后一些意想不到的事情发生了。Mycroft Holmes笑了。他的眼角皱起细小的笑纹，眼睛闪过一丝愉悦。总体而言外观很有吸引力。

“你的方法可以做一些……改善，”Holmes最终迷人地笑着回答，而Greg没怎么反驳。“如果你对所有的嫌疑人都尝试用这种方法让他们招供，我非常惊讶你的效率之高。”

侮辱，同时也是赞美。

Greg真的不知道该对此作何回应。他只是想找出一些关于Sherlock Holmes的事，因为……

“我希望苏格兰场的下一代会被训练得更好，”Holmes继续道，仍然笑着。“现在谈谈夏天的慈善晚会准备的怎么样了？”

Greg不得不承认这是个聪明的转移话题战术——因为这就是——并且他也允许了其发生，没再追问下去。

“一切都井然有序，”他说，然后着手开始详细讲述各个细节。接着他总结道：“我想我们已经考虑到了一切。”

“嗯……”Mycroft Holmes若有所思地点头。“我想也是。”然而他看起来似乎不是完全满意。

“有啥我应该知道的吗？”Greg追问。

“为什么你认为我对你隐瞒了些什么？”Holmes忍耐地问，但他的愤怒仍然十分明显。Greg在他的上司身上已经见过太多这样的态度，他不会再次被骗了。

“我也不知道为什么这么认为……也许是因为你想让我必须得到一件防弹背心。顺便说我没有拿。我当巡警的日子已经结束了，而在街上的那些男孩们比我更需要这些现代化的东西。”

Holmes略略咬了咬嘴唇。他显然没有足够快到来抑制这个无意识的举动——Greg确信。

“我确实告诉你……”

“是的，我知道你告诉过我什么，”Greg断然地打断他。“电话。你甚至给我打电话就为了告诉我。你从来不给我打电话。如果我有点多疑的话那抱歉了。我的审问方法在你看来可能不足，但我的直觉仍然十分精准。谢谢。”

Holmes的目光动摇了，避开了Greg愤怒的瞪视。

“你想要的答案我不能给你。”

Greg哼了一声。“‘我不能’差不多就等于‘我不想’。我从一些培训研讨会上了解到这种话术的。”

Holmes给了他一个痛苦的微笑。“你很敏锐，探长。”

“乡巴佬才会被忽悠过去，”Greg尖锐地回敬。

“你不该隐藏你的锋芒。”

Greg已经张开了嘴，但又再次闭上了。那是一句真心实意的赞美吗？还是只是——说说的？他到底应该说什么啊？但在他能想出任何东西之前，他继续了。

“你对目前的犯罪率有多满意？”

Greg眨了眨眼睛再次跟上，直到一会儿他才意识到Holmes连续两次都巧妙地改变了话题。

他咬着牙。这种情况不会发生第三次。他不会再让自己成为一个傻瓜。

“总的来说不怎么糟，”Greg短短总结。“暴力犯罪在下降，抢劫也是。变得很安静。几乎太安静了。你会想……如果不是因为某些方面在大幅增加死亡率的话。”Greg密切审视着市长，不打算错过一个眨眼，颤动，或者任何其他的动作。但是没有。Holmes的脸就如一个平静的林中之湖，毫无一丝波澜起伏。一派寂静的景象，然而在那看不见底的黑暗深渊……任何裂缝中都可能潜藏着窥视的目光。

“你说的是哪些方面，探长？”Holmes佯装无知地问。

“黑手党，”Greg直截了当地说，虽然他明白Holmes非常清楚他在说什么。“小伙子们一整天都忙得脚不停。如果不是已经夏天了，我会说是Doc Watson在做一些春季大扫除。”

“是这样吗？”Holmes用一种听不出情绪的语气说道。

“是的。但是你可能比我更了解这一切。”

“我怎会么了解？”Holmes带着一个无辜明亮的笑容回答，但Greg没被糊弄过去。他能看到那笑容后的谨慎和克制。

“Dimmock的升迁，”Greg直言。“那是你做的，是么？”

“恐怕我真的不知道你是什么意思。Dimmock和黑手党还有春季大扫除有什么关系？”

“这很简单，”Greg立刻回答。“自从Dimmock坐上了他的新职位，所有涉及黑手党的调查都陷入了死局。证人拒不开口，证据不断消失……我还需要更多图解吗？”

“不，我认为你说的够多了。你有在其他的地方分享过你对此特别问题的想法吗？”

“不，我……”

“那我请求你将来也避免这么做，只要把那些怀疑留给你自己就好。”

Greg缓缓点头。他的嘴角有点紧绷。“别担心。没人会从我这儿知道你和Doc Watson达成了协议，”他苦涩地讽刺道。

他必须让Mycroft Holmes觉得：他会把这无能的形象扮演得很好，不会一眨眼就背叛他。如果Greg不是很确定他说中了他的判断以及一些正在发生的肮脏事，他现在大概就会退缩并开始道歉了。

“是什么让你认为我是除开所有人和Doc Watson达成协议的那个？”Holmes带着适度的兴趣问道。

“我很高兴为你一一说明，花不了一分钟。”Greg举起一根手指。“第一，Dimmock的升迁，对任何人来说都一头雾水。第二……”他举起另一根手指。“Doc Watson伙同那些黑手党成员正大规模清理中国和俄罗斯黑帮。”他举起第三根手指。“第三，所有那些案件的调查仍无结果。虽然整体犯罪率正在下降，但我们搞定黑手党乱子的比率就是一个笑话。再通过一开始的问题，只有你是那个与Doc Watson达成某种协议的人。”

Holmes似乎觉得有点好笑。“那你是怎么得出我是发起所有那些事的人？任何其他人也很容易做到。”

“很简单，”Greg自信满满地说。“因为最近我发现Watson可疑的新顾问的名字——你知道的，那个叫Sigerson的家伙——嗯，我发现了他的名字，Sherlock。”

“我明白了，”Holmes耸耸肩说。“所以？”

“不寻常的名字，你不觉得吗？”

“很少见，我同意。”

“除了你的弟弟，我不知道还有别人叫这个名字，”Greg坚称。

Holmes似笑非笑，“这真是一次奇异名字大碰撞。一个非常奇怪的巧合。”

Greg严肃地摇了摇头。“Holmes先生，我不相信巧合。世界上的一切不会那么巧。你弟弟……”

“我弟弟……”Mycroft Holmes在椅子上俯下身子，继续很坚定地道，“我弟弟不值得你浪费时间，相信我。”

Greg向前走了一步，一只手撑在市长的桌子上，视线几乎与他齐平。

“嫉妒？”他不假思索地脱口而出。

这是其中一个看起来任何事似乎都有可能的时刻。其中一个任何事都可能发生的时刻。一双冷静、坚韧的蓝色眼睛和一双闪亮的、深褐色的眼睛交锋，视线交错、探询、纠缠。突然间，两人之间的空气变得厚重，而Greg觉得割裂那些厚重的空气并不是什么难事。但显然有人也弄走了这个房间里的所有氧气，Greg突然在一个关键时刻屏住了呼吸。

两个男人都没有动，但在Greg看来他们似乎正像磁铁一般被无情地拉向对方……

安静。

那么安静。

然后一个眨眼，摧毁了这一刻。一个眨眼，这一刻就终结。

什么都没有发生，但一切都变了。

Greg离开了桌子，双手汗湿。这该死的热度。他低头看着Holmes，后者正用捉摸不定的目光看着他。他显得很冷静和放松，而Greg却恼怒他自己一团混乱。所以他重拾话题希望Holmes

那淡定的外表能有一丝裂缝。这男人怎么做到的？一切似乎都触动不了他，没有东西似乎能动摇他。提起他的弟弟是唯一能让Mycroft Holmes神经显出一丝波动的，然而那并不该死的有趣。

“你为什么不承认这个Sigerson是你的弟弟Sherlock，而且他和你与Doc Watson的交易有关？”

一个Greg不知道为何而起的微笑卷起在另一个男人的嘴角。

“Gregory，”Holmes暂停了一下才开口。“我可以叫你Gregory吗？”

Greg知道自己正大张着嘴巴，但他管不了那么多了。市长刚才真的……

“Greg，”他机械地回答。“我更喜欢被称为Greg。”

“Gregory，那么……”Mycroft淡定地道。

“Mycroft……”Greg喊出另一人的名字。感觉很奇怪。然而……他坚定地摇了摇头。“你真的以为我没注意到你想分散我的注意力吗？”

“我承认我没考虑周全，”Mycroft异常坦率地承认。“一旦你对某事上心你就会惊人的顽固。”

Greg在听到这些话的时候嘴唇忍不住泛起了一丝傻笑。“我相信你对某些事也会如此的。”

“恐怕不是……”Mycroft轻声回答。“我已经受够我的行程表了，除非去打场架会好受些。但打斗还是不要谈了，我显然最终会输于体力上的弱势。我不相信我在这方面符合你的标准。”

“即使我的确胜过你……也许我会让你胜过我。谁知道呢？”Greg轻松地回应道。不过内心，他迫切想要知道他在做什么。他在与Mycroft Holmes调情吗？如果是这样——为什么他还唠叨这些废话？他可以做得更好！然而重要问题是，不是‘他在与Mycroft调情吗，’而是‘Mycroft在与他调情吗？’

如果是面对其他普通人的话，Greg就会知道他们这样的说笑是否为调情。但是对Mycroft Holmes而言，‘正常’这个词是不够的——如果不是完全不准确的话——就几个层面来说。

Mycroft仰起头，翘起脚，双手叠在下巴下面。

“一个诱人的提议，”他极其冷淡地说。“也许我们可以在其他时间再来谈谈这个，当空气并不像今天这么潮湿的时候。”

“说道‘再来谈谈’……你的弟弟……”Greg充满希望地开口，把调情还是没调情的问题推到他脑海最远的角落。他可能某天会绞尽脑汁地思考这个问题，但现在他只想保持现状。也许他们之间放松，几乎愉悦的气氛会对Mycroft缄默以及强硬的态度产生积极的影响。Greg并没有完全放弃得到他问题的一些答案的希望，并且让事情有所好的发展。他身为一个非常有责任心的警察不能就让事情朝向谎言发展。

Mycroft叹了口气。

“我已经好几次引你离开这个话题了。为什么你就不能让这事就这么过去呢？”在Greg可以提出异议或者给出理由之前，Mycroft已经继续了，“你对下次的足球比赛上医护人员的工作有什么计划吗？你能调动足够的人手吗？”

“我……”Greg说。然后打断了自己。今天显然是要不到答案了。于是他投降了。但只是目前。“是的。很好。但我仍然可以……”

剩下的会面中没再提到Sherlock和黑手党的事。


	30. 转折点-第1部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上大肉~  
> 本章道具：尿道扩张器和王子的魔杖~  
> （我知道肉翻译的很烂啦，不要嫌弃……）
> 
> 王子的魔杖是类似抑精环的东西……第22章有提到过，作者在原文下面附了链接：https://www.meo.de/en/urethral-play-penis-plugs/3349-100-meo-princes-wand-feeling-ref-8374.html

第二天早上，当Mike进入办公室时John和Sherlock已经在工作了。Sherlock坐在桌子后，John站在他旁边，越过他肩膀看他敲着笔记本电脑键盘输入的东西。

“现在告诉那些混蛋（arsewipes）他们可以……”

“不，John……我肯定不会写‘混蛋’这个词。南美人通常对这样的称呼很不友好。”Sherlock平静地表示反对。“但我可以……”

但John没再听Sherlock说，他的注意力转向了Mike，后者讲着电话进入了房间，正在给与一些简短的回答。

当Mike耸耸肩，对线路那端的人说再见，叹息地结束了电话的时候，Sherlock从他的工作中抬起了头，眨了眨眼看着Mike。

“嗯？”John发出疑问，在Sherlock椅子（曾一度是他的椅子）边上站直了点。这一个词就足够了。Mike立刻明白John想知道是否找到了该对Charlie之死负责的神秘射手。

“没有消息，”Mike遗憾地说。

John缓缓点头。“警察那边呢？到不是说他们的调查能涉及任何地方，但是仍然……”

“他们也没消息，”Mike回答，再次耸耸肩。

“你说没消息是什么意思？”John追问。

“他们还没发现他呢，”Mike冷静地解释。“我的意思是，你把他扔在那废弃的建筑工地。谁知道会过多久才发现他。没有人想念可怜的老Charlie。或者至少没有人寻找他。”

此话一出，搜寻Sherlock的目光似乎是世界上最自然的事情。John低头看他，他们的目光立刻对上。Sherlock和John一样感觉到注视彼此的需求。

他们只注视了彼此几秒，然后Sherlock从喉咙里发出一个细小，含糊的声音，微微张开了他的嘴。John只要稍稍俯下身子就能轻易吻上。但是他没有低头，反而抓住Sherlock的上臂把他拉了起来。Sherlock明亮的眼睛里闪烁着惊喜。但当他站在John面前，感觉到John的手臂环绕住他，看到面前微微后仰的头以及一根带着挑逗和挑衅抬高的眉毛时，他迷失了。他忘了他的惊讶，他毫不犹豫地深深吻向那薄薄的嘴唇。

Sherlock的手轻轻放在John的脸颊，抬起他的脸，一遍又一遍地吻着John的嘴唇。他富含深意的目光比起言语更清楚的表明：‘是的，我会想念你。’

“我也会想念你，”一旦Sherlock稍微放开了他点他就低吼道。“很想。”

“我也想你，Johnny-Boy，”Mike戏谑的声音从背景中响起。“你现在也要给我个吻吗？”

John笑了，稍稍松开了对Sherlock的钳制，尽管后者不放手。

“你会喜欢的，是嘛？”他转头看向Mike。

“不，”Sherlock抗议，收紧了怀抱，他的声音柔和但却不甚清晰。“不，你不会那样做。”

“哦哦！”John咧嘴笑道。“是有人想要告诉我谁我能吻谁我不能吻么？”

Sherlock的脸上几乎是挑衅的表情，但仍有一丝犹疑，想着他是否太过界了。他知道John和Mike只是说笑，但是一想到John可能亲吻别人他就完全无法忍受。

“别担心，”Mike再次开口。“John几个月都没对别人有兴趣了。那次我试图让他对一个非常合适的家伙感兴趣他却狠狠训了我一顿。”他粗声粗气地说，笑容扩大。

Sherlock睁大眼睛盯着麦克，然后才看向John。他的目光充满怀疑，还有一丝希望。

“这是真的吗？”他有点严肃地问，但大多是不确定，他不想表示出来但却没办法完全隐藏。

“是的，”John歪笑着承认。“是的，是真的。恐怕你永久性地让我失去对其他人的兴趣了。你现在高兴了？那是你想要的吧？”

Sherlock的脸颊上染上了一层粉色。“是的，”他轻喘着说道。“我想让你只想要我。”

Mike，既惊讶又有趣地看着眼前的一幕，想着是时候提醒他们两个他的存在了。

“先生们！”他故作严肃地喊道。“请不要……在这里。你们可以上楼再搞。”当他看到Sherlock的眼睛充满希望的亮起来时，他坚定地在声明中补充了一句“稍后”。“现在我们还有些工作要做。”

John和Sherlock仍然站在书桌和书架之间，紧紧相拥，没有一个移动半步。

“你何以如此影响我……”John轻声呢喃，而Sherlock不确定他正确地听到了单词。“好吧，”John之后说得更清楚了些，滑稽地翻了个白眼。“你听到Mike说的了。现在回去工作。”

令Sherlock感到遗憾的是，John松开了他们的拥抱……但却给了Sherlock一个他无法解读的深沉、梭巡的注视。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“今天，”John在午餐时说，望了桌对面的Sherlock一眼。

“今天？”Sherlock的眼睛亮了起来，然后再次变得幽深。“终于！你三天前就说了‘明天’了。”他抱怨道。

John知道他答应了Sherlock，但只是有太多事要做。他还不能使他的头脑清醒。但现在是星期六，最紧急的业务都处理好了，Mike可以处理余下的那些。所以John没怎么内疚的就特地把电话坚定地放到桌子上，关机。

“吃完，喝两杯水，然后去洗澡，”John指示。“就像我们讨论过的，对吧？”

“是的，John，”Sherlock难得顺从地说道。

John点点头，对Sherlock微笑。过去几天没有完全浪费：John花时间确保Sherlock知道所有的危险和风险。他尽可能的为他给这特别的性行为做好准备，并且向他解释为了防止他受伤他会受到非常严格的绑缚。Sherlock是否听明白了还不确定，因为每次他们在谈论这件事时，Sherlock都会在过程中勃起，而那太让他分心，他都无法关注John想告诉他什么。他只能呆呆地盯着John的嘴唇，一直心不在焉地点头。

有一次，John只是穿着衣服开着冷水在洗澡的时候干他，Sherlock像一只愤怒的猫一般发出嘶吼。但当John威胁要取消整个事情时，他勉强压下了暗中的火气。

虽然Sherlock知道这只是一句空洞的威胁，John从来不可能会这么做。

午餐后，Sherlock洗澡时，John走近他的卧室，床上一条更舒适的裤子和一件白色T恤。他需要的一切都放在了床头柜的托盘里了：一次性手套、一种特殊的消毒剂、纸巾、一种特殊的润滑剂和——装在金属盘子里的——崭新的尿道扩张器。John闭了一会儿眼睛，他的脉搏已经升高。当Sherlock站在他面前，无助但又完全自愿的时候会是什么样子呢……

他用鼻子深深呼吸了几次，走到橱柜边拿出固定Sherlock用的绳索和绑带，然后带着一切东西进入客厅。

餐桌已经从房间里移出去了。John在沙发上放下束缚的东西然后回到卧室拿托盘。正当他放到桌子上时，Sherlock出现在门口。他全身赤裸，皮肤干净得几乎闪闪发光。他的头发仍然潮湿，在颈部打着小卷。

‘男神’这个词突然出现在John的脑海里。

然而尽管Sherlock对每天展示裸体已经习以为常了，但他却依然站在门口，举步不前，几乎犹豫。John困难地吞咽了一下。一丝苦涩弥漫到他的舌头上。

“你改变主意了吗？”John尽可能中立地问。不，他不会强迫Sherlock。他不会试着去说服他。如果他必须接受Sherlock的不情愿的话他就会去接受。是的，他会的。虽然不是很容易。但让他松了一口气的是，Sherlock用力地摇了摇头，而John深深地吸了口清新的空气。

“那是什么？”他问，故意放低他的声音。“我能怎么帮你，Sherlock？”

Sherlock用舌尖舔着嘴唇，而John感觉他的阴茎在这等简单的动作下开始膨胀。会是什么样子呢，当……

“只是……我……”Sherlock吞吞吐吐的，然后才迫使自己说出来。“我想要一个安全词。和上次我给你的不同的。这……这样可以吗？”

“当然可以，”John说。他不知道他的喉咙为什么哽住了。是因为这情绪吗？不管怎样，他很高兴Sherlock终于明白他是重要的并且开始好好对待自己。“那很好，非常好，实际上。”

Sherlock的放松显而易见，而John意识到这个不可思议的男人再次担心过度了。

“来这儿，”John温柔地说，向Sherlock伸出手。Sherlock轻叹着握住。只是简单地握着，尽管John低头惊讶地看着他们交握的手。“我以为你会像八爪鱼一般抱住我，但如果不是的话……”

Sherlock的嘴唇泛起一丝顽皮的笑容。“但是John……那样的话我就要再洗一次澡了。你衣服上的一些纤维可能会刺激我的阴茎并且……”

“不要脸的混蛋，”John轻斥他，放开了Sherlock的手。“但我挺惊喜你真的听了一次话。”他暂停了一会儿。“现在你想告诉我你的安全词吗？”

Sherlock点头。“Vatican cameos。”

“Vatican cameos.，”John重复。“有点复杂——但没关系。我会记住的。”

“我可能永远不会使用，但我知道这对你很重要……”Sherlock叨叨着直到John的手指压上他的嘴阻止了他。

“没关系，Sherlock，”John安抚他。“我们开始吧？”

Sherlock轻声呼出一口气。“当然。”

John假笑了一声。“其他人都会说，‘是的，请你。’”

Sherlock屈尊俯就地扫了他一眼。“其他人也不会再在这里了，因为他们烦透了你。”

John不得不咬着嘴唇来防止大笑出声。对任何人来说想要适应Sherlock无与伦比的结合着傲慢和不安全感的话语很难。没有回应这句话，John指了指咖啡桌。

“躺下——像我告诉你的那个姿势。”

Sherlock仰躺在桌子上，手伸过头顶，双手交叉抓住小臂。两膝分开双脚置于地面。幸运的是，桌子的高度正好适合他做这个姿势，并且让Sherlock能或多或少舒服地适应它足够长的时间。

“这样还好吗？”John问，在Sherlock的脑袋底下塞进一个薄薄的枕头。

 “John，我不需要枕头，”Sherlock提出异议。“我们不用……”

“我问你的意见了？”John突然打断他。是时候开始做点规矩了。“我才能决定你需要什么或不需要什么。”

Sherlock瞳孔扩张。“是，”他轻声道，又稍稍分开了一点他的腿。

“这样更好，”John低吼，尽管不是以一种友好的方式。他将Sherlock的小臂绑在一起，并慢慢检查绳子是否勒得Sherlock的皮肤太紧，以及他的血液是否仍然流动。当他终于满意之后，他把绳子的末端系在桌腿上。

Sherlock拉扯着绳子来检查它们绑得有多紧，当他发现他无法挣脱后，他的呼吸变得急促，老二开始变硬。

“看来某人渴望得很……”John淫荡地邪笑着，把Sherlock的腿也绑在桌子上。现在就剩下两根超长的皮革绑带，John把它们从桌子底下穿过，一根在Sherlock的腹部上收紧，并确保没有阻碍Sherlock的呼吸，然后扣上了搭扣。他等Sherlock快速地呼吸了几次后才开口，“这样还好吗？你能呼吸吗？”Sherlock点点头，而John把第二条绑带缠上Sherlock的大腿。当他完成后，他后退了几步，欣赏着他的杰作。

Sherlock躺在他面前……赤裸……无助……心甘情愿。尽管他的阴茎还没完全勃起，只是沉甸甸地躺在他小腹上，但一滴小小的前液已经在他的肚脐下闪闪发光了。他张大的眼睛里有一丝恐惧，但John知道那只是对未知事物……未知乐趣的防御本能。然而，对John来说，看到Sherlock——通常不怕任何事物的人——略带不安的眼睛是一种非常令人兴奋感觉，即使那双眼睛因欲望而幽深扩大。

这就像一幅远古时期的图腾……一个祭台上的祭品。绑住的。献祭的。青年完全意识到这代表怎样的荣誉……被选中……用他的牺牲来安抚众神。然而，那丝恐惧……却如此诱人，如此令人兴奋，如此赋予人力量。但那双迷人的眼里还有别的东西……信任……绝对的信任。

John不知道他在这一幕扮演什么角色。是打算执行邪教仪式的大祭师，准备引发一场圣战……还是他要去玷污一些尊贵的东西，让它堕落到自己身边，亵渎一遍又一遍？不管是怎样……都他妈的火辣至极。

当John拉过一把椅子坐到Sherlock身边并且把托盘安置好的时候，他回忆起了他们初次见面的时候，他想打破Sherlock。John闭了一会儿眼睛，平缓着威胁要击垮他的记忆。

今天他很高兴——非常高兴——当时他没有成功。尽管他下定决心做某事的话总是会成功。如果他不得不在某些事情上失败，那就应该是这个，他对此暗暗感谢。尽管Sherlock当时说John成功了——但这并不完全正确。相反，事实是Sherlock很强……比他想的还要强。John被那下意识的力量以及Sherlock完全臣服于他的能力吸引……着迷……还有性起。

但是，毫无预警的，他突然被Sherlock最终能信任他的渴望击中了。完全。全心全意。告诉他一切……坦白一切……John无情地扼杀了这些不由自主的想法。他今天不打算得到Sherlock完全的信任……但至少Sherlock把自己的身体完全地交给了John。因为这正是John需求多日的东西……Sherlock的臣服……Sherlock的痛苦……Sherlock的快乐。

他几乎虔诚的把工具放在Sherlock分开的大腿间的桌子上。纸巾、消毒喷雾、润滑剂。他打开金属盘上的盖子，带上一次性手套。他有条不紊地抓过Sherlock半硬的阴茎，在头部喷上了一些消毒喷雾，听着Sherlock大幅度的吸气声，让后残忍地笑着用纸巾擦拭干净。John拿起润滑剂，轻轻在Sherlock的龟头上挤着，直到尿孔张开了点然后挤入了一些。Sherlock轻喘，John能听到绳子的吱嘎声，但Sherlock的下半身还是如John所想的那样无法移动分毫。他用左手拿起金属盘里最细的金属杆，并且对准Sherlock的腹部，直到此时他才看向Sherlock。

张大的眼睛迷恋地盯着细长、圆形、微微弯曲的金属杆。Sherlock的嘴唇微微张开，呼吸清浅快速。

“做，”Sherlock喘着气小声道。“现在就做。”

John笑容扩大。“这一次你会希望你说了‘请你’的。”

没有进一步的预警，他把杆子的顶端抵上Sherlock的小孔并且小心地引导它深入尿道。杆子实际上在慢慢下滑，但John一直握着尾端，确保它不会滑得太快。特别是细的杆子，很容易滑入并造成某些地方严重的伤害。John只有两次有权做过这样的事，而那些记忆和现在正在发生的事相比十分苍白。现在小孔外只留下了四分之一的长杆，其余的部分都深入了Sherlock身体内以前从未有东西进入过的地方。这是一个令人激动的时刻。

“噢，天，”Sherlock喘着气。“哦……我的……天……”绳子再次吱嘎作响，John的视线从Sherlock的阴茎游移到他的脸上。

Sherlock的嘴张着，眼睛似乎只剩墨黑的瞳孔，脸颊通红，肩膀上泛起一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。恐惧、欲望、骄傲、无助都显露在他的脸上。John的手段（treatment）导致Sherlock半硬的老二充血，变得越来越硬，直到在John手中变成一根粗壮的勃起。

John的下身蠢蠢欲动，他咬住了嘴唇。他还不能失去控制。现在还不行。他仍然必须集中精力。他欠Sherlock的。但之后……之后，一切超出预测了。

John小心翼翼地把金属杆从Sherlock的阴茎里抽出来，Sherlock大喘着气。当杆子被完全抽出来的时候，Sherlock的老二轻轻抽搐了一下，小孔又闭上了。

“这才刚刚开始，”John柔声说，让细长的金属杆随意地落到托盘上，并从盘子里拿出下一根。他在Sherlock的阴茎头部挤上更多的润滑剂，然后把杆子顶部抵上了小孔。“准备好了吗？”他问，却只是为了提醒而没想等待答案。

Sherlock不能处理正在发生的事。他不能承受再多。他仍然渴求不已。他身心似火焚烧。他被榨干殆尽。这引起了所有可怕的欲望。

他的肌肉僵硬颤抖。他的臀部想要向前冲顶——进入那甜蜜的痛苦……同时，他想要离开John那只正淡然自若地握着他勃起的手。Sherlock不知道自己该怎么做。他现在很高兴，因为那些绑着他的绑带，他不再视其为一种限制，而是一种固定。他真的相信那个John在他身上用过几次的抑精环已经为此给他充分准备好了，但这是一个巨大的错误。没有什么东西能充分地为这样的刺激给一个男人做好准备。没有。完全没有。

在细长的尿道扩张器进入过之后一些更粗的几乎很容易就进入他的尿道了。金属很凉，但Sherlock却觉得他像是烧起来了。汗水流下他的太阳穴，而这还只是第二根尿道扩张器。那个木盒里有多少？最粗的有多粗？Sherlock想不起来。他再也想不出任何东西。他的整个身心，他的存在，都只能感受到他的老二以及进入得越来越深的冰凉坚硬的入侵者，直到John大发善心地再次把它抽出来，他才感到一丝解脱。进入比射出好吗？是的……不……这就像一次没有高潮的射精……像想尿却尿不出来……像保险丝慢慢地熔解。

当Sherlock感到他的勃起一阵空虚时他抽泣了起来。想要立刻填满空虚的渴望让他既震惊又兴奋。新一波凉凉的润滑剂，下一根冰冷的尿道扩张器抵着他的龟头……小孔上的压力……这一次更强……

Sherlock的喉咙深处潜藏着一丝呜咽。紧张……期待……渴望……John用这根杆子穿透他时会施加多少的压力？会将他的尿道扩张得多粗？他阴茎顶部那个原本细小的小孔会就在这一天结束的时候变得很宽吗？一直打开着？至少一段时间内都合不上？

一想到此，他浑身就窜过一股深沉、不安、又疯狂的欲望。一阵冷热交替的颤抖从他的背上流窜下来，他坚硬的肉棒第一次抽搐不已。里面插着尿道扩张器抽搐的感觉会是怎样的？

John仍然拿着第三根尿道扩张器，顶端抵着他的小孔摩擦着，不停的摩擦，让Sherlock空虚和渴望。空虚很可怕。Sherlock想要乞求，但那些话语哽在了喉咙里。最终……小孔上传来了新的压力……慢慢进入……那感觉难以忍受……但又美妙无比……然后扩张器进入了一部分，如火似焚，填补了空虚……但还不够……Sherlock需要更多……想要感觉它……更深的……感觉在内伸展的甜蜜疼痛……感觉那被完全堵住的痛苦。

但他没有感觉到很多，只感觉到了不够。Sherlock猛地睁开眼睛（他什么时候闭上的？）吃惊地看着John把杆子抽出来。这很糟糕……很可怕……然后空虚伴随着强烈的失落感卷土重来。Sherlock的眼睛里充满了泪水。

“不，”他轻声低语，声音毫不掩饰。

John坐在椅子上，外表完全的冷静自若。他怎么能就只坐在那里？如此漠不关心，无动于衷？但接着他们的目光相遇，Sherlock在John的眼睛里看到了热火。Sherlock的目光徘徊在John的身体上，看到了他裤子上明显的突起。

“你想放回去？”John问，声音暗沉，笑容冰冷。“你想要它深深插入你的老二吗？你想要吗？那种感觉……很痛，是么？我想是相当不愉快的……”

Sherlock迫使声带发出声音。“是的，”他嘎声道，喉咙干燥。“这很可怕……”

“而你想再次感觉它，是吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock尖声道，他的头落了回去。John垫在下面的枕头减轻了回落的撞击，现在Sherlock看到了John总是为他做最好的打算……John总是知道他需要什么。

John全神贯注地把闪闪发光的金属扩张器插入小孔，这一次稍稍扭转着，并且用温和的压力缓慢但坚定地深入。

对Sherlock来说，这是一个启示，一场狂欢盛宴。他睁开眼，目不斜视地盯着天花板，只让沙哑的哭喊声表明杆子进入他勃起内部的感觉……越来越深……但他再也感觉不到任何运动时，Sherlock呜咽起来。

两次狂乱的呼吸后，John开始用扩张器操他的老二。缓慢，几乎闲适的上下抽插着，再加上小小的转动，几乎把Sherlock逼疯。他的心脏在胸口震动，血液冲刷过静脉，还有一些……正在崛起……在每次推入，每次抽出中变得越来越强……Sherlock呻吟了起来，而John停下了。

“你又滴水了，”John说。声音听起来沙哑，微微喘息着。“还是……你要射了？”John的语调充满震惊……性奋……淫邪……严厉。“你是不是试图射精？”

Sherlock再次呻吟。他不能做出任何其他的表达。

“Sherlock……我问你话。”

再一次……John冷冷的命令语气让Sherlock每次都完全臣服。

“我不知道……Sherlock喃喃，

在他最私密地方的杆子仍然没有移动……这是一个耳语，一个保证，一个承诺……一个他无法搔及的痒处。

“更多……”Sherlock呻吟。一说完一阵颤栗就窜过他的身体。他疯了吗？他真的乞求更多？已经够多了！杆子再次移动。抽出后又再次被推入。Sherlock大声喘息。太多？不……远远不够！他从未感觉如此无助——在别人的摆布下如此满足——而他也从未如此享受成为另一个男人发泄欲望的玩物。不……不是任何人……他只享受成为John发泄欲望的玩物。

“更多……”他第二次发出尖叫声。是的，他疯了。为John而疯。为这男人给他的一切而疯。快乐，痛苦，无关紧要……只要是John给的，就都是幸福。

扩张器停止了。

“贪得无厌，”John低语，但声音听起来更多是赞美而不是责备。“好吧——你将继续被插入下一个尺寸。我不想让你错过任何东西……”他暗含嘲弄的话语激起了Sherlock被折磨的身体的另一波颤抖的欲望。

第三根扩张器和前两根一样被小心翼翼且缓慢地推入。但对Sherlock来说太慢了。他猛烈摇晃着绑带，拉扯着它们，但都是徒劳无功。John对过程的进行有着精确的节奏。John决定事情的顺序，John做出一切决定。Sherlock精疲力竭地把头躺回去。绑带不再是固定住他的某些东西了，它们是一种解脱。他完全放弃了自己，完全臣服让John主导一切……他变得自由了。生平第一次……自由。

他的眼睛再次充满了泪水，顺着他的脸颊滚落。他感觉到John的视线，笑了。

John僵住了。这眼泪，这微笑……都深深击中了John的五脏六腑。彻底的祥和宁静在Sherlock的脸上闪耀了一会儿，然后再次变得狂热无比，John内心翻涌。‘还没到时候……’他试图对自己说。‘只要再来一根扩张器……只要再放进去第四根……之后……’

他的老二硬的要炸，即使他都没碰过它。Sherlock的臣服以及无穷无尽的忍受痛苦却仍能从中体味乐趣的能力影响了他。这个人是上天的礼物。迄今为止，一切都如他想象般进展顺利——也许更顺利。用这样的方式控制另一个人……命令他们……将他们玩弄于鼓掌之间，是一种无与伦比的感觉。如此敏感……如此脆弱……如此诱人……完全渴求着他的怜悯。哦，是的……这非常完美。Sherlock交给他的权力让人沉醉。他终于可以松一口气了，他终于能够再次清晰的思考。肩上的重担卸了下来，在这方面，他拥有完全的控制权……而他也会把对其他方面的控制权夺回来的。一点一点的夺回来。但首先首先他要让Sherlock高潮。John用鼻子重重吸了一口气。哦，是的……他要让他射……他要让他在疼痛中射出来……而按照他所了解的Sherlock，一旦一切结束，他就会尖叫着想要更多。

觉醒的欲望聚集在他的下身，让他的勃起抽动。

真正的……来自上帝的礼物。

残忍地微笑着，John拿过第四根扩张器并把它轻轻抵着Sherlock的小孔。他手中坚硬的肉棒抽动着，润滑剂混合着前液从肿胀的龟头涌了出来。细窄的缝隙——在摩擦和刺激下变得顺服——当John微微用力插入杆子时就自动自发地张开了。就好像它想要被插入……就好像它对此饥渴不已。John天真自己的嘴唇。尿道顶端的蘑菇头现在颜色深红，并且轻微肿胀。但从医学的角度看没什么可担心的。他小心翼翼地把金属杆一点一点的插入Sherlock的阴茎。小孔张得越来越大，吃进John喂给它的每一样东西。这一淫靡的景象让John的欲望几乎疯狂……流出润滑剂和前列腺液的肿胀头部……他手中抽动的老二……Sherlock沙哑的呻吟。

John重重吞咽了一下。

“Sherlock……”他喊道，震惊于自己的声音听起来有多粗暴。“Sherlock……听我说！这很重要！”

“操—操—我，”Sherlock勉力地断断续续道。

天……这完全超出预计。John的勃起再次抽动，他感到内裤上温暖的湿润正弥漫开来。

“Pleeeeease……”Sherlock哀诉，而John不得不闭上眼睛。

他在脑子里数到十……但他却只能数到六。

“Sherlock……”他再试了一次。“听我说……你可以射精。但是！当要射的时候，让我知道。我必须知道……我必须把扩张器拿出来。 相信我——那样更好。是吗？你明白吗？Sherlock？”

火热，满含泪水的眼睛转向John，清明之色只在昙花一现。

“是的，”Sherlock尽力说出口。“我……我……也知道我的……我的安全词。”然后他的目光再次暗下来，幽深且苛求。“现在就做！”

John不用再说，马上就上手。先是缓慢推动，然后越来越快，把扩张器推入Sherlock坚硬，抽搐的阴茎，然后在用同样的速度抽出来。一遍又一遍。

Sherlock不停地呻吟呜咽……没有停顿……过一会儿就哭喊着要‘更多’，泪如泉涌。John的自制力岌岌可危，他的双球感觉又坚硬又肿胀，如果Sherlock再叫下去的话，他担心他会像一个十几岁的少年一般射在裤子上。

但接着Sherlock的喊声就变了，变得更加尖锐和窒闷，John迅速准备做出反应。

“John……我……要发生什么了……”Sherlock粗喘着。他脖子的肌肉绷紧，腹部颤抖。“不要停……John……你……求你……求你，我想……我……是的……我想是时候了……John……John！现在！John……我……啊啊啊啊啊！”

John把杆子拉出过度刺激的尿道，这次比之前都快了一点。这个经过精确计算，充满虐待欲的动作让Sherlock差一点儿就要达到高潮。John看着Sherlock的睾丸在张大变宽，兴奋不已的细缝徒劳地试图闭合时齐齐收缩着。他感觉到Sherlock坚硬的老二颤动。John用手不断地上下摩擦着……肿胀的龟头又肿胀了点……Sherlock发出一声长久高昂的哭喊，白色的精液喷出，流过受尽折磨的小洞，流过John的手指，滴到Sherlock汗湿油亮的皮肤上。

John最后一次用鼻子重重呼吸。他勉强地吸着气，而现在他想的只有一件事……Sherlock。但他还有一些事需要先处理。他仔细地挤出Sherlock软掉的阴茎里最后的几滴精液，并再次伸手向金属盆。他有一个小小的惊喜要给Sherlock，某些他还不知道的事。他用纸巾擦干净Sherlock的老二的头部，然后喷上了一些消毒剂。Sherlock在他敏感的生殖器再次被如此对待时呜咽出声。John抓过从盘子里拿出来的润滑剂，然后用右手握住Sherlock的阴茎并涂上了一些。而他的左手，则小心地把某样东西尖细的头部塞进Sherlock扩张的尿道里。它进去得很容易。

“John……你在……你在干什么？John？”Sherlock精疲力竭的虚弱声音里混合着恐慌和好奇。

“给你带上王子的魔杖，”John一副谈论公事的样子，把小玩意儿再推进一点。Sherlock轻声呜咽着。“我想那会让你快乐……让你的痛苦和快乐在延长一点。有啥反对意见没？”John从他正做的事上抬头，看见Sherlock咬着下唇，但那个饥渴和贪婪的神色也映入了他的眼睛里。“我想也是，”John轻佻，满意地笑着说道。他推动着王子的魔杖（构造和抑精环非常相似）上附加的小环穿过Sherlock阴茎的头部，直到一切都被紧固到位。

“而现在……”John迅速几下移开了Sherlock腿部的绑带，站定并解开裤子。当他疼痛坚硬的勃起终于得以解放时他长舒了一口气。“而现在……”John沉声低吼。“……我要操你。”随着这些话语，他跪在了咖啡桌面前，把Sherlock的腿抬上肩膀，然后慢慢推挤着进入了他。

“YEEEEESSS……”Sherlock在John深深插入他时压抑地低吼了起来。

美妙。可怕。在经历刚刚那么强烈的高潮之后这么快就再次受到刺激对他来说就是纯粹的折磨，而Sherlock爱每一秒。他阴茎内传来的细微稳定的摩擦……冰凉的金属爱抚着他尿道的内壁……不断提醒他之前插得有多深……受到了多大的刺激……同时，John炙热的勃起塞满了他的小穴……插入他……又狠……又快……毫无怜悯……

双重的插入，双重的扩张，双重的刺激，让Sherlock在欲海中载浮载沉。当John呻吟着在他体内射尽每一滴时，Sherlock才开始摆脱这种状态。

John从Sherlock体内抽出，完全射空了。他大喘着气，精疲力竭。

他现在只想立刻躺倒在地板上，闭上眼睛……睡觉。但他必须先照顾好Sherlock。John摇晃着站起来，系上裤子，然后弯下腰抚摸Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock平静地躺在那里，就好像他已经昏睡过去了。但是不可能。他刚刚还久不停歇地叫唤着‘更多’、‘更深’、‘更用力’、‘更快’，屁股的肌肉收紧，几乎把John的高潮全部压榨出来。他是滚过去了还是怎么了？John感觉着Sherlock脖子的脉搏，发现一切都还在控制之中。

“Sherlock？”他温柔地叫道，开始解开Sherlock手臂上的绑带。“醒醒……我解开你了。”

“嗯……不……现在不要……”Sherlock喃喃，眼睛仍然闭着。

“什么？”John轻笑着问，“现在不要？Sherlock……”

Sherlock张开了眼睛，然后直直看向了John。John忘记了呼吸。那双眼睛里是彻底的平和宁静，对他彻底的忠诚眷恋。他以前从未见到过，John不禁怀疑到底发生了什么……Sherlock还没准备好回到现实，他想要多享受一会儿这段特殊经历的余韵，想要花更多一点的时间在那个他显然已经沉迷进去的世界里。

“就一会儿……”Sherlock低语，他的眼中流露出比话语更多的恳求。

John的心融化了。他怎还能拒绝这样的要求？

“当然，”他柔声说，把一个吻印上Sherlock的太阳穴。那儿尝起来有点咸咸的。“但我会稍有点不同的把你绑起来……而首先……”他解开了绳索帮助Sherlock坐在桌子上。“喝了……”他轻轻命令，把一个打开的水瓶递给Sherlock。

Sherlock顺从地接过大口大口地喝干了一半，然后他轻轻叹息了一下，吻了John的嘴。这是一个纯洁的吻，他们的嘴唇闭着，但John比之前任何的吻都沉浸于此。之后他按摩着Sherlock的肩膀、手臂、还有他绑在他后面的手腕。这只是轻微的约束，但实现了了目标。

John站了起来，放了一张歌剧CD，然后让Sherlock和着Rossini的‘塞维利亚理发师’的曲调到到沙发上去。但Sherlock却立刻优雅地跪到了地板上，抬头看着John，眼睛充满仰慕。而John则是，犹豫了。他现在应该做什么？他只想要Sherlock躺在华美的大床上，作为忍受他所给予的一切的回报。但如果Sherlock现在首选地板的话……John扔下一个坐垫，而Sherlock安静地微笑着跪在了上面。他调整了一下体重，屏住了一会儿呼吸，然后幸福地叹息。John的眼睛落在Sherlock再次充血，不再完全无力挂在双腿之间的阴茎上……泛着光亮的王子魔杖，仍然塞着他的体内。

“安全词？”John轻声问道，Sherlock的微笑变得放荡，几乎深情。

“噢，John……”他摇着头说。

他的下身出现一阵猛烈的拉扯。天，这个男人就是他的死亡……他走到座机边要Turner太太送些饼干和三明治来。

“就把它们放在门外，敲一下门，然后离开。此外不要忘了水和吸管。”

当John在沙发上坐下来时，Sherlock发出微小、满足的声音靠紧他的腿。这次不是欲望在John体内飙升——而是另一种情感，并且几乎要把他压垮。

除了歌剧外房间里没有其他声音。愉快的沉默。John很高兴地感觉着Sherlock脸颊贴着他的大腿，以及Sherlock很高兴John轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

这是不是每个有虐待欲的男人的梦想？一间华丽的庄园，衣冠整齐，坐于高位，绑缚着的顺从奴隶匍伏在脚边……这是不是幻梦成真了？

John不能真的给出答案。这不只是幻想满足……这不只是一些肤浅的欲望……这不只是一种显示权力的游戏……这比那些还要更深层次、更多意义。这是疯狂，但John此时只渴望Sherlock全心全意地服侍他，满足他的每一个愿望，然而Sherlock更乐意蜷缩在地板上，绑缚着，无助又放荡，已经陷入了下一波痛苦和快乐的魔爪——如果John对他无意识颤动的臀部解读正确的话。在Sherlock经历了今天的一切之后，王子的魔杖对他来说一定是太强劲了。这强劲的力道，除了Sherlock，没人知道如何享受。

当门敲响后，John站了起来，拿过门外丰盛的托盘放在了咖啡桌上。首先他倒了一杯水，放在咖啡桌上Sherlock能够拿到的地方，然后把吸管放了进去。

“喝了，”他轻声命令，Sherlock弯下身子，注意着不要在双手被绑的情况下失去平衡，然后用吸管吸着水。这动作使他的颧骨突出得更明显，让John的身体窜过一波新的欲望。

“饿吗？”他在Sherlock终于放开吸管时问道。Sherlock点点头，John把饼干分成四块，放在手心递向Sherlock。“吃。”Sherlock的舌头在他手心的感觉就像那时候喂他土豆泥一样惹人性起，但是现在这意味着更多……不只是一个要人遵从的命令，不只是一种情色前戏的形式。

这是一种管理职责：关心照顾别人。

他总是如担心Sherlock这般担心他过去的情人吗？John不确定。不管怎样看来似乎从不真的必要。部分可能是因为他从未和前情人如和Sherlock一般走到这种程度。其他男人的场景从未到达过这种级别的强度。当然也可能因为Sherlock只是不能——或者不愿——注意自己的健康。毕竟，曾经有人……

_所有一切都开始于一本不知何故流入跳蚤市场的‘下流杂志’。John_ _那时候20_ _岁。图片展示了男男女女们各种可能——和不可能的——拘禁姿势。他尤其喜欢鞭痕显现在赤裸的肌肤上的图片。那让他相当有感觉，并且他每晚都从枕头底下挖出那本杂志看着图片边幻想边取悦自己。但那时，他从未想过他真的会经历这些场景之一。他很高兴现实给予的东西。每当他得到一个新的男朋友，这本杂志很快就被遗忘。他能在真正的人身上做这些比起青涩的手淫幻想更令人兴奋。_

_但他曾和一个年长的男人有过一段短暂的恋情，那人他一直对Mike_ _保密，而个中原因他也甚至也不十分清楚……而那个男人想要趴在John_ _的膝盖上……那就像一个启示……兴奋的喘息、响亮的怕打、赤红的皮肤、性欲的觉醒……这是John_ _以前从未经历过的最强烈的性高潮。_

_从那一刻起，John_ _知道他想要什么，他需要什么。_

_这开始于一副手铐……因为在某一时刻，大量的拍打再也不够了，而他的男朋友在那时也离开了。他很快就发现了另一个家伙，那人非常喜欢John_ _买的窄皮鞭。但最终那也不够……John_ _的欲望增长、改变、爆发……狂野不羁，深沉黑暗，并且……对许多分享他床的男人来说太令人不安。_

_他学着控制自己。学着谈判。学着尊重界线——至少当他觉得是这样时候——但仍然还是不满。_

_但他总是表现得很恰当。听从每一个‘不，’每一个‘停下’，每一个‘我不喜欢那样’。接受和尊重他们……然后每一次都深深后悔。_

_既然他从未真的在他真正的欲望上得到解放，那他一般就快速地扫一眼他的那些情人们是否一切都好。他从不真的去检查他们的瞳孔或者脉搏，或者确定他们没有因为被虐得渴死或者饿死。不管怎样，做许多保护措施对John_ _来说就犹如第二天性——尤其他还曾是个医学生。他从未忘记过安全套，并且他总是特别注意卫生和清洁。他亲自消毒他使用过的玩具。_

_虽然通常情况下，这样的护理很繁琐……但后来为了防止别人控告他这种做法就变得很必要了。另一方面，作为一名黑帮老大也大有助益。大部分控诉——尤其是来自当他身边太久没有‘固定伴侣’的时候带上床的妓女和男妓——很容易用钱摆平。_

_就像其他人一样，他也在寻找爱情……但他从未找到过。有时候他会想他是否要求太多了……是否他想要一个男人……一个真正意义上的‘伴侣’……一个平等的……和他一样拥有相同权力和特权……一个他可以敬仰和轻贱……一个他可以服侍和折磨……一个可以向他敞开怀抱，一个他可以命令的人……是不可能的事。_

_某个时刻，他停止了寻找。_

_某个时刻，他在这种生活中安定了下来……付钱给男妓或者雇个男人一段时间内起了作用。但每次高潮余下的都是空虚。_

_然后……然后命运给他送来了Sherlock_ _。_

_Sherlock_ _……永远不会假装他的欲望，和他在一起永远不用担心玩得不够尽兴，_

_Sherlock_ _……和他在一起照顾不再是一种负担，而是一种荣幸。_

John低头看向Sherlock，陷入了沉思。这个奇特的男人属于他……保护一个人的财产——尤其是如此珍贵的一件——并且极其小心地对待他们不是很正常的吗？Sherlock的安乐康宁对他很重要。诚然，他从来没有在意过他其他玩伴的福祉。他觉得最后情愿不去关心他们。因为他们也不关心他。他对他们而言就是一个移动的钱包。但对Sherlock不是。Sherlock是……不同的。如此美妙的不同。

“还要吗？”当Sherlock吃完第一块饼干，John问道。Sherlock点头，John伸手递出了第二块饼干，Sherlock同样从他的手心里小口咬着。John同时尝了一口三明治，却甚至都没吃出味道来，他还游荡在那个Sherlock仍然流连不去的平行现实里。这是如此安宁，如此平静……

他喂了Sherlock一块三明治，给了他点喝的，抚摸着他的头发并且给了他这段时间里一直想要的。

Sherlock享受着脸颊贴着John大腿带来的安宁和温暖。他感觉非常舒服……如此的安全和心定。王子的魔杖在他体内摩挲着……不断提醒着性欲的折磨，以及疼痛的喜悦。他极度的兴奋、敏感、以及……仍然渴求更多。但现在，他享受等待。他的欲望慢慢增加……微弱的回荡……这是一个美妙的感觉……在John的脚边……John的手在他的头发里……他的血液仍然急速的窜过他的静脉并迅猛地冲向双腿之间……当他的阴茎坚硬时疼痛几乎暴涨……越来越多……Sherlock能够永远坐在那儿。他失去了周围所有的感觉……他几乎感觉不到他的身体。他勃起重重的搏动。来自金属杆的不断刺激。他双手被绑在身后。他不断增加的欲望……没有给予任何满足……是的，这是他现在想要的……他想要等待……他想要延长他的解脱……他想要忍耐……直到他再也不能承受……直到被折磨得忍无可忍……然后他会乞求John让他释放，而John……John会让他再等一会儿……

Sherlock的勃起因对这想法喜悦的期待而颤动着，他坚硬的肉棒在有硬物插入的情况下却收缩得更紧，一声充满了欲望的呻吟溢出他的双唇。他绝对能对此感觉上瘾……

歌剧的最后几段放完了，John惊讶地抬起了头。已经过了那么久了？他真的在这儿坐了这么长时间？在这支配和臣服的世界中如此迷失？Sherlock从他腿边坐到他腿间多久了？他简单地检查着Sherlock的手指是否仍然温暖，血液流动正常，然后松口气再次向后倒去。John的手指用一种熟悉的方式怜爱地抚摸着Sherlock凌乱的卷发，轻轻地拉扯着它们迫使Sherlock稍稍坐起来。

“啊啊啊……”Sherlock微弱地呻吟起来，然后用可以融化钢铁的视线直直看向John。后者立刻注意到了深红色的勃起——尽管插着王子的魔杖却依然湿滑——从他双腿间淫荡地突了出来。

“老天，”John低声喃喃……听起来几乎都惊愕了。他放开了Sherlock的头发，他的头垂到了John的膝盖上。他现在应该怎么做？他真的没想过……

但Sherlock似乎很清楚该做什么。没说一句话也没发出一个声音，他用一种准确无误的姿势在John的膝盖上摩擦着他的脸颊和嘴唇，甚至还进一步试着去用牙齿咬住John裤子的拉链。

“Sherlock……”John低语，声音既有欲望又充满怀疑。“Sherlock……”他的臀部情不自禁地向前顶动，用一种他希望是平静的方式再次抚摸Sherlock的头发。“不用……”他柔声说。“你不用……”

Sherlock努力坐了起来。他淡色的眼睛闪着幽深的火焰，夺走了John的呼吸。

“让我……求你，John……让我吸你的老二……求你……我想感觉你……在我的舌头上……在我的嘴里……深入我的喉咙……”

John在那双眼睛里迷失了几秒。然后他粗声道，“好吧，”用颤抖的手指打开了拉链。

Sherlock双唇包裹住John软垂的阴茎，汗水和性欲的气味刺激着Sherlock的鼻子让他发出了柔软的呻吟。他的舌头滑下头部……如此温热……推下包皮……如此柔韧……戏弄地轻舔小小的开口……如此紧窒……如此不同于那时他自己。这想法让他的整个身体窜过一阵颤栗，他再次呻吟，而在他舌尖软垂的阴茎开始变硬。

“Fuuuuck……”John咬紧牙关咒骂着。

在短时间内，Sherlock把一个坚硬、抽动的勃起用一种异常缓慢的方式第三次深深地吸入喉咙里。这色情的慢动作几乎让John发疯，但他忍了下来，让Sherlock以同样的方式折磨他。他轻哼着，让Sherlock几次都把他吞到底。他肉棒剧烈地颤动，让人几欲发狂。当Sherlock把他折磨得都快绷不住了，却只是在吮吸着他的龟头时，John抓住了机会一把抓住Sherlock的头发把他扯了起来。

“说出来！”他严厉地要求。“你已经非常频繁的证明过了你是我知道的最会吸的家伙。我们都知道你想要什么。我们都知道这会怎么结束……但我想听你亲口说。所以……说、出、来。”

“操我。”话语迅速从丰满、艳红、湿润的双唇间落下。

John闭上了眼睛，舌头舔过嘴唇。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他微笑地笑着。“你忘记了那个神奇的词汇。你需要学会如何说‘求你’。而只有到那时……我才会操你……但王子的魔杖会留在里面。你会被绑着，而我不会碰触你。”

“天啊……”Sherlock哑声道，身体在一股清晰的震颤下摇晃。

John轻拍着他的脸颊。“你也许不能和那时一样射精。”他停顿了一会儿，等着。“你有什么要对我说的吗，Sherlock？”John屏住呼吸，等着Sherlock把安全词甩给他。

但Sherlock只是看着他，然后终于用丝绸般的深沉嗓音说道，“好的。”

“好的，”John平平地重复，视线穿过Sherlock凝视着虚空。‘好吧，’他心中默默重复。‘这对他正好。这正是他现在所想……所需的。很好。一切都很好。’John深呼吸了两次，抓起Sherlock的肩膀，把他转过来上半身推倒在咖啡桌上。

Sherlock膝盖晃了一下然后稳住了自己，接着他邀请般地分开大腿。他的勃起从背后看不太清，但仍能看见它坚硬地竖在两腿之间。John站在他面前注视着这番景象……如果需要一个用来当做手淫素材的场景的话……那这就是了。这幅景象可以让他满足几个月。他站了起来，迅速脱掉衣服，然后跪在了Sherlock背后的地板上。很重一声。枕头？没有。而Sherlock这次也没有枕头。这会是一场快速的性爱。他同样激动于这次不会花很长时间，并且他可以在之后花所有的时间照顾Sherlock……在一个更舒适的地方。

他用双手分开了Sherlock的臀瓣，贪婪地盯着小小的、收缩着的洞口。因为他们早先的运动仍然有点红肿和张大。他用一根手指温柔地抚摸着，而那处的肌肉立刻就绞紧了。Sherlock穿着粗气保持不动，只发出微弱的呜咽。John再次抽走了手指并在勃起上涂了一点润滑剂，然后他把阴茎头部直直对准适应良好的小穴，猛地顶入Sherlock的体内。

“Yeeeesss……”Sherlock发出持久沙哑的呻吟。John终于再次进入了他，操弄他，拥有他，填满他……他感到强有力的手——像是威胁一般——抓着他的臀部……并且只抓着他的臀部。John不打算碰他。不会减轻他抽动着的、疼痛不已的坚硬老二的折磨——如承诺的一般。他双球的震颤感，窜上他的身体，增长又消退……恰到好处地跟随着John坚定的、深深的顶入的节奏。

他的肌肉绞紧……大腿颤抖……勃起的阴茎中小片金属带来的难以言说的痛苦……对前列腺的无情刺激……他觉得环绕着John老二的肌肉在震颤、抽搐、搏动，然后John再次用力插入，无情地用勃起猛干他深处的那块敏感之地……一次……两次……三次……Sherlock的睾丸收缩……收得……更紧……Sherlock听到自己的尖叫好像穿过了一层迷雾……然后……瞬间……一无所有……完全空虚……彻底迷离……然后……某些东西在他体内触发……而他……射了。

当John喊出他的名字，扣紧他的臀部深深埋入他体内之时，他的喉咙里发出了一声低沉的吼叫。

Sherlock呜咽着，在高潮和射精时整个身体颤抖……他试图射出来……试图射精……他的身体不停颤抖……他的睾丸收缩挤压……精液一遍又一遍地窜进他的老二里……但却不能从那儿射出……一个永无止境的高潮。

John模糊的声音传到了他耳边。“天啊……Sherlock……你……那……”沉默。“等等……让我……噢，Sherlock……”

手指握住了他过度刺激，仍然坚硬的肉棒。颤抖的手指。压上了他的龟头。抽出……轻微的灼痛，然后……

Sherlock的身体最后一次在颤抖的手指温柔地摩擦他老二时弓起……那力道让他射精……让他发泄……结束了剧烈的地狱般的高潮。

“John……”Sherlock低语，他的声音平缓，然后他崩溃了。

John擦了擦额头冒出的汗水，坐到了脚跟上，脸上一片茫然。刚才这儿发生了什么？‘你他妈非常清楚刚刚发生了什么，’他的大脑粗鲁地替他回答。是的，他知道。Sherlock刚才高潮了，尽管情有可原。而且还是在他没碰他，他还插着阴茎塞的情况下。真不可思议。但也同样令人不安，以及非常兴奋。

他现在只想再做一次。但他怀疑他或者Sherlock都挺不过第二轮。也许他们会再试一次。以后。很久以后。或者也许再也没有。也许只是这一次的尝试。也许这样更好。或者也许不是。但是现在他必须照顾好Sherlock，必须确保他身体正常，没有受伤。

他快速解开了绑着他双手的绳子，双臂抱着他把他拉到沙发上。

“Sherlock？”John柔声喊，吻着他的太阳穴，然后检查他的脉搏。当Sherlock没有移动的时候，他重复着喊他的名字：“Sherlock？”用手指翻起Sherlock的一边眼皮检查瞳孔。一阵恼火的呼噜声响了起来。

“累……”Sherlock咕哝，把John的手推开再次闭上了眼睛。

“很快，”John温柔地笑着说，把一个吻印上湿粘的卷发。“我只是需要检查一切都是好的。”

“Hmmm，”Sherlock抱怨地哼了一声。但还是让John轻戳着检查了他的阴茎。

“好了，”他终于说。“你自便。”

“抱我……”Sherlock轻声道，像个孩子一样对John伸出手。

John无奈地叹了口气。“对你任劳任怨的我啊……”他小声嘟囔着，弯腰把Sherlock抱进怀里。“你真他妈重。”他抱怨着走到门口。“都想不出为啥皮包骨头的你会……至少开个门，我够不着。”

Sherlock胡乱摸索着门把手，运气好摸到了。他满意地打着呵欠偎进John颈窝。

但他们没有直接进卧室，John把Sherlock带进了浴室里，让他小心地坐在洗手池上，而他站在一边。

“嘿……不要摔倒了……”他在Sherlock摇晃着却又不试图稳住自己的时候大叫起来。Sherlock阴沉着脸抓住洗手池的边缘。

“不要动……我想清洁一下你，”John说，用肥皂彻底洗干净他的双手然后涂上了更多的肥皂。接着他仔细地握住了Sherlock疲软的阴茎清洁着。当他完成后，他用拇指和食指捏着，对Sherlock说，“尿。”

“什么？”Sherlock昏昏欲睡地问，“我不需要。”

“无关紧要。尿。现在。我必须看看你的尿道是否有血，而我只能在你在这儿尿到洗手池里的时候才能这样做。现在做。”

Sherlock恼怒地叹着气，放松肌肉，按照John说的做。

“好吧。看起来不错。”John确定了，松了一口气。他在Sherlock阴茎的头部抹上了一些乳霜，温柔地推挤进发红的小孔里。

Sherlock发出了一丝狐疑的咕噜声。然后指示，“床，”并再次向之前一样对John伸出手。

“当然，殿下，”John回答，语气嘲弄但也充满怜爱，然后抱起了Sherlock。他暗暗高兴Sherlock顺从的一面暂时撤退，宠坏的王子一面又冒了出来。

知道Sherlock完全地窝在了床上——并轻轻打着鼾——John才注意到自己有多累。他重重倒进了Sherlock边上的床垫里。他半梦半醒地感觉着Sherlock的手，一旦找到，他高兴地叹息了声。此时最后一个想法突然出现在他的脑海里。

他们要谈谈这个吗？关于今天发生的一切？如果他们谈谈的话可能会更好……

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

巴特西艺术中心的大厅装潢奢华，以及非常的热。Greg无数次用手指松动着过紧的领口，但没有用。也许他稍后可以脱掉外套——在足够多的酒精被干掉以及客人们更加放松以后——并且不会被他其中一个上司的眼刀射杀。

毕竟，他是现在‘特别专员’——这可能意味着他需要做一个好榜样。Greg喷出一口气。这儿确实没有任何事让他干。安全措施早已计划好，检查过，批准了。现在负责的警员正在实施，而他则格格不入。

Mycroft Holmes在掌声中走上舞台，接过伦敦警察厅慈善舞会女主持人的麦克风，并开始他的开场白——而这可能需要几分钟时间。Greg渴望地看了一眼靠近他位置的自助餐桌，他今晚可能喝不到一杯冰啤酒了，但他觉得来往穿梭的侍者熟练地倒进玻璃杯里的香槟也是不错的。不管怎样——那东西看起来是凉的。对于他热的要死的情况来说就是一道希望之光。

两位侍者抬起了一个开胃菜拼盘旁的大型冰雕。Greg皱起了眉头。一切都应该在开幕演讲之前就到位的。

他朝两人点了点头然后走近了桌子。

“有点晚，怎么了，小伙子们？”他随意地问。

高大的那个——金发，眼距很近的男人——转了转肩膀，但另一个小个子的人则低声回答道，“有啥办法？交通烂呗。”他咧嘴一笑，继续嚼着口香糖。

Greg觉得有什么不对劲。侍者嚼口香糖？他皱起了眉头，视线扫过男人……黑色头发，微凸的眼睛……两人都穿着负责晚上服务的餐饮公司的长款深色围裙。当然，公司已经审查过了。Greg寻找着两个男人翻领上的名字标签。

但只要他能记得名单上规定的服务人员的名字的话。

Greg在心里耸了耸肩。

也许是他热昏头了才产生了这些怀疑。然后他仔细看向冰雕。基本是白色的，不透明的冰可能是被雕刻成了波流或者海浪的样子，而上面突起的一块清晰的冰块则被雕刻成了像是……

“那些是鱼吗？”他问道。

“鱼？”黑发男子看上去很惊讶。“那是锦鲤！”他沉声纠正Greg。

“我看着像金鱼，”Greg说，看到黑发男子看向他的眼神明明白白写着两个字‘庸俗’。

Greg转身压住一声叹气。他肯定走了太长的路了，现在甚至连侍者都开始皱鼻子。

至少冰冷的金鱼驱散了浑浊的空气。Greg决定呆在原地。一股阴凉的气流愉快地刺激着他的后颈。


	31. 转折点-第2部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章这么长只发生在1小时38分钟内！我觉得可以赶上反恐24小时了啊，所有事情实时进展……

讲台上，Mycroft刚刚讲到他小小演说的最后一部分。他知道前面和后面都是什么，睡梦中他都能背出来。他不需要关注嘴里说出来的话，于是他让视线徘徊在房间里。

勋爵、女士、几个所谓的名人、以及当然会有的相当数量的警察……还有警探Lestrade。

在自助餐附近。Mycroft对自己有点恼怒。他应该意识到，探长会试着离食物和饮料近一点儿。要是他能花点时间思考的话，他就不用浪费时间满屋子找他了。

Mycroft只是一鼓作气准备完成最后一段演讲，此时沉闷的爆炸声撕裂了空气。他的胸口感受到了最初的冲击波接着是余震——就像一个特别响亮的鞭炮。冰雕粉碎成数千块，在无数灯光的照射下像一场水晶降雨。地板好像地震般摇晃起来。Mycroft无助地看着一大块冰雕朝着 Gregory Lestrade飞去撞到了他的头，探长一下子倒在了地上。

瞬间，一阵诡异的、窒息的沉默在爆炸后传开。

接着是一片混乱。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Jim Moriarty在用智能手机引爆炸弹后已经在离自助餐桌一段距离的地方找个了掩护。Sebastian Moran已经离开大厅，等在几天前他停在街边的汽车旁。他们开来的餐饮公司的卡车却只是留在了送货区。完美的位置，阻挡了任何从入口进来的救护车和警车。

Jim从侍者那儿借来的围裙口袋里拿出块布，在脸上抹了一抹。当他拿走布的时候，脸上就好像有了一个冒血的伤口。假血对很多事情都很有用……现在他和其他受害者一样了。他加入了他们，哭喊着呻吟着，企图离开这一片狼藉的地方。这有点冒险，但他不想错过这个时机。对他来说，能亲身经历那么多人的恐慌和痛苦还是值得冒一点险的。

外面的街上警铃大作，第一波急救人员冲向他们。然而，Jim还是悄悄离开了爆炸现场。没有人注意到，太多的困惑，太多的尖叫……这种情况下是不可能注意到任何一个人的。他用第二块布抹去脸上的染料，然后脱下用来冒充的围裙。那个讨厌的Lestrade是唯一一个注意到他们的人，但现在也做不了什么。运气好的话，他已经死了，Jim看到了一大块冰撞在他头上把他撞翻。

他把围裙揉成一团扔进下一个经过的垃圾桶，和他的口香糖一起。然后他拿出一块新的，悠闲地漫步到Moran和汽车等着的会合点。

今晚的事情可能不会完全搞垮Doc Watson，但他们会受到重创……他甚至可能爬不起来。Jim笑了。这不会花太久了。

John Watson穷途末路。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John被轻柔但坚持的敲门声吵醒。他恼火地翻个身，更坚定地闭上眼。但没用，敲门声继续，而且还是来自他卧室的门。他小心地眨了眨眼睛。光。他又闭上了。已经天亮了。并不是说这在夏天有多大意义。现在是几点？发生什么事了吗？他听到身旁传来的轻柔低沉的呼吸。Sherlock。John放松了。Sherlock还在这里。他一切都很好。至少这算是一件事。

他没好气地扔掉薄薄的毯子，半眯着眼摸索他的晨衣。他终于在窗前的椅子上找到了，穿上，然后走到门口。当他打开一条缝时，他发现自己与Thomas大眼瞪小眼，后者也正好举起手要再次敲门。

“Watson先生，Watosn先生，”Thomas急切地低声说，看上去好像他刚刚见到了鬼。

“什么事？”John简单地问。“现在几点了？还有到底是啥让你觉得你能在没有明确指示的情况下在周日叫醒我？”

“现在八点，还有我有明确指示来叫醒你，”Thomas脱口而出。

“从谁？”John压低了声音以免吵醒Sherlock。

“市长。Holmes先生等在楼下的小客厅。他想要见你，现在。”Thomas重复着命令，抱歉地看了John一眼。“他这么说的。不是我。”

John眨了眨眼睛，集中注意力。“Mycroft Holmes？Mycroft Holmes在这儿？”他随意地问。“他到底来这儿干啥？”

“他不想告诉我，”Thomas耸肩答道。

John咬紧牙关发出一声低咒——Thomas在脑内记了一笔，这样他以后就能自己用了——说道，“我马上到。”

John尽可能悄声走进衣柜，然后匆忙穿好衣服回到卧室。他简略地扫视了Sherlock一眼——是的，他仍然睡着——然后离开了房间。

随着门关闭的轻响Sherlock挣开了眼睛。

Mycroft也在这里。

这只能意味着麻烦。

他必须知道他罪无可恕的哥哥在做什么。

oooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooo

John走进Mycroft Holmes正等着他的小客厅。当他进入的时候，Holmes——正在窗前踱步——停在了原地，冷硬的视线紧紧盯着John。

John舌头舔过上唇。

“好吧，什么风把你吹来了？”John平平地问，准备着应付任何局面。

Mycroft Holmes也不拐弯抹角。他声音冰冷，语调快速地道：“我在1小时38分钟后有一个新闻发布会，你最好给我一个非常好的理由为什么我不该将像你一样的寄生虫从这座城市里清除出去。”

John心里已经准备好听到很多事情，但他没预料到会是这样的攻击。

所以他嘲笑地喊，“那么，怎样？你要冲我开枪？在我家？那样你也别想活着出去。”他假笑着摇头。

Holmes的嘴唇泛起一个冷冷的、傲慢的、极其不愉快的微笑。“不止一种方法……而他们都在我的掌握之中。”

John开始有一种不好的预感。“你……”他的声音危险的安静。“你和 Charlie 或者Albright侄子的事有关……你……你是那个幕后之人！你想利用这事来摆脱我，是吗？”

Holmes目光闪烁，似乎完全糊涂了。“我不了解 Charlie 或者Albright的侄子，”他终于说。“你在说什么？”

“我在说什么？”John吼道，既愤怒又迷惑。“是你在说什么？！”

“警察晚会上的炸弹！”

“什么？！”John突然道，不知道他在说什么。“炸弹？我和炸弹有什么关系？！”

“这就是我问你的！”Mycroft朝他吼，努力维持自控。“你在想什么，用这种方式无视我们的交易？！”

John摇了摇头。“对不起，不……”他拒绝道。“我不会让你把这事栽赃到我头上的。你必须找另一个替罪羊。我从来不碰警方，除非没有其他方法。而且就算我碰了……我也绝对不会去引爆一个炸弹……我不能相信！你怎么能……”

突然门开了，Mike走了进来。他眼睛中显露的疲劳和嘴唇紧抿的线条足见他的愤怒。

“John——你在这里啊！下次接你该死的电话！明白？除非你能找到其他跑腿的花半个晚上的时间与海关周旋并泡在局子里捞我们的人……”直到此刻，他才注意到John不是一个人，他突然噤声，然后又花了几秒才认出来人是市长。

“Holmes先生？”他不知所措地问。

John朝Holmes的方向做了个不值一提的手势，然后视线紧盯着Mike，表情紧张。“海关？”

“是啊——那批货……”Mike犹豫地朝意料之外的客人看了一眼。“John……”他警告地降低声音。

John再次挥挥手无视。“找到了吗？”他简短地问。

“是的——收到了消息，”Mike确认，用手摩擦着脸。

John点点头，转向Holmes。

“这下我可能有动机了，”他平淡地说。

Holmes看着他，不为所动。“你不是真的告诉我你对这一无所知吧？”

“那你也不是真的告诉我，你对我的货物被检查得如此紧密这事儿没任何关系吧？”

两个对手彼此交锋。

“恐怕我们陷入了一个僵局，”Holmes最后说道，语气冰冷。“我发现很难相信你对海关这事不清楚。”

“你听到我朋友说的话了，”John狂怒地道。“我没接电话。我……”

“是啊，为什么不接？！”Mike此时插嘴，明显非常愤怒，。在这无眠之夜又找不到John显然撕裂了他的神经。

John试图用一个意味深长的注视让Mike冷静下来，但之后他让步了。这真的没有任何意义。如果他想说服Mycroft他是无辜的（这真的很可笑，但在当前局面却仍是真相），他必须把一切都和盘托出。

“我关机了，”John以坦诚，不容置疑的语调说道。

Mike一点儿也不在乎。“关机？”Mike快速吸了口气然后想起市长还在，于是转而吼道：“你疯了吗？！”以此表达他的愤怒。

John扬起下巴，怒视着Mike，然后也看了看Mycroft Holmes回答了这个问题。

“我正忙着一些需要我全身心投入的事情。任何干扰和中断可能会产生可怕的后果。”

Mike哼了一声，从咬紧的牙关间逼出一句话：“我们之后必须要谈一谈！”

“很好，Mike。这就够了。”John强有力地道。

Mycroft Holmes一直在耐心地听着解释和回答。“所以你的手机就关机了……很好。但你的座机仍旧在工作的吧？”Holmes虚情假意地笑着问。“或者说座机也坏了，因为某种事故？”

John瞪着他。“你不会真的认为我们能用座机进行这样的对话吗？还可能有什么人在哪儿听着的情况下？得了吧，Holmes

先生……”

Mycroft Holmes的脸颊上泛起一丝微红。“手机也可能被窃听。”

“是啊，”John爽快地承认。“但至少我们可以尽可能地不让那些混蛋那么容易得手。”

Holmes微微歪了歪头。“我认为你的……朋友……可以不用再听我们剩下的谈话了。”

“Mike……”John说，抬起一边肩膀。“上楼，让Turner太太给你送点早餐来，好吗？”

“是，是——好吧，”Mike说，还是有点不满。“我走了。”

一旦Mike稍稍有点重的在身后关上了门，再次只留下两个男人时，John继续道。

“我不知道任何关于海关的事情……但显然某人试图让晚会上的炸弹看起来像是我的报复。我得说这对我……重要的业务来讲干得挺漂亮的。但事实是我的手机关机了，打乱了这些计划。这非常完美地搞乱了这个人的时机。”

Holmes沉思地点头。“有人想对我们挑拨离间……一定是知道我们交易的人……”

John爆出一声大笑。“这样你不妨怀疑整个黑手党。我告诉我告诉我管区的头他们再告诉他们的手下。”

“这个黑手党？”Holmes不赞同地皱起了眉头。“这真的有必要吗？”

“你真的不太了解有组织犯罪，是吧？”John有些好笑地问。“如果我没有成功地将我们的交易告知我的人的话，你现在大概只能在我的坟墓上放报春花了。”

“我不认为现在是报春花开的季节，”Holmes多余的补充。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock在John后不久就裹着一件床单离开了卧室。从那时起，他就一直坐在楼梯的顶端，试图听到只言片语。但John和他哥哥待着的房间在门厅的另一头，于是Sherlock仍然不知道两人在说什么。

他看到Mike带着满腔愤怒重重踩着大厅。他看到Mike先在John的办公室里找他然后在另一个房间里找到了他。他看见他进了房间，然后很短时间内就出了来。他听到他呼吸下带着强烈谴责的低语：“几百万！三个男人在监狱里！操！”他看到——让他惊讶的是——Mike没回办公室，而是开始上楼。

Sherlock僵着，心脏砰砰直跳。Mike是来找他的吗？他是来赶他走的吗？Mycroft有告诉John……

“早上好，Sherlock，”Mike沉着声绕过他走向客厅。

“那儿发生什么事了？”Sherlock说话的声音都不似他自己的。

“不知道，”Mike简单地回答，打了个呵欠。“什么事都没人告诉我。”他阴沉地怨怼。他的视线徘徊在Sherlock的床单上。“我要从厨房叫点早餐来。如果你想要什么，我也可以为你叫——但在你和我坐在餐桌旁之前先去穿点什么。”

“不，我不想要任何东西，”Sherlock心不在焉地拒绝。“你真的不知道为什么Mycroft在这儿？”他追问。

“啥概念也没有。不关心。我还有其他事情要担心的。”Mike又打了个呵欠，走进了客厅。他没再关注Sherlock。直到他为自己要了一份超大量的早餐后才注意到有啥不对劲的。Sherlock称市长为‘Mycroft’。在Mike看来这似乎相当奇怪。但是他太累了拒绝进一步思考。谁知道Sherlock的脑袋怎么转的？他可能会叫女王‘Betsy’。

oooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock僵着，仍然裹着床单心脏砰砰直跳，站在John和Mycroft待着的房间门前。他感到手指和嘴唇麻了，一阵晕头转向。这扇门背后在讨论着什么？他必须知道！他可能最终把一切变得一团糟——一如既往的——但疑惑的感觉在如压在他胸口的一块大石，让他无法顺畅地呼吸。虽然他试过了。在第三次半心半意地努力喘了口气之后，至少不再那么晕了。他坚定地咬紧了牙。他把John还没把他送走这件事当做一个好迹象。因此不太可能（不幸的是并非完全不可能，他提醒自己）是Mycroft要求他回去。‘亲爱的上帝……’他默默祈祷，但不知道如何继续。有趣……祈祷显然不像骑自行车那样……看起来你的确可以忘记如何进行。

Sherlock盯着门，好像他以前的生活中从来都没见过这东西。

他到底在这儿做什么？为什么他不就回到楼上，把头埋在John的枕头里呼吸他的气味直到一切都结束？

他牙关紧咬得发出了咯吱的声响。

因为他已经逃避一切逃得够久了。

因为他已经躲Mycroft躲得够久了。

因为他不想只是无能无力地站在这里，看着他的未来——他的生活——被决定成什么样子。如果那扇门背后的对话涉及到他，他想要知道。他不打算再默默忍受了。

如果他们不是在谈论他……嗯……这是一个把事情都说清楚的难得机会。John在Mycroft面前掩盖他们关系的本质这事仍然困扰着他。是时候对他亲爱的哥哥澄清了。

Sherlock伸出手。他好像从远处观看着他修长的手指握住门把，然后扣住冰凉的金属，打开了门。

他的出场比他所希望的还要令人震撼。两个男人——相对坐在深色的扶手椅里——立刻陷入了沉默。两双眼睛对准他。一双是坚毅的蓝色，反对、冰冷、控制，但仍有一丝惊讶——另一双是深蓝，怀疑、一点点的愉悦、一点点的好奇，以及一点点的恼怒。

“John？你到底什么时候回来？”Sherlock噘嘴发出不满的鼻音。“你答应我要来第四轮的。”

“Sherlock——我在这儿有些事要处理，”John缓缓地说，直直盯着他深蓝色眼睛里有着惊讶和怀疑，可能正试着找出Sherlock到底为什么原因打断他们的谈话。

“是的，我知道，”Sherlock不以为意地挥挥手宣布。“我和Mike简单谈了谈。”

“你的会计……”Mycroft暗讽地拖长声音，迅速扫视了一下Sherlock和John。“我明白了。”

“他是我的会计，”John恶意的有礼回答。

“他正站在这里听着你说！”

Mycroft朝Sherlock眨了眨眼，双腿交叠，双手置于膝盖。“Sherlock。自从我们上次见面已经过了一段时间了。可惜这个快乐的插曲这样戛然而止。”

Sherlock的鼻孔微张，嘴唇抿成一条线。“没人比我更遗憾。”他甜蜜地回答，让自己舒适地坐到John椅子的扶手上。

“Sherlock？”John说，给了他一道包含警告和疑问的视线。但至少让他继续。Sherlock决定紧抓他的优势，迎难而上。

“他在这里干什么？”Sherlock问，朝Mycroft的方向轻蔑地点头。

“和我讨论一些东西，”John慎重的冷静答道。“和我，Sherlock。不是和你。”

“这牵涉到我吗？”

John的眼睛因Sherlock的问题惊讶地睁大了。“不，到底怎么回事？你为什么这么想？”

“因为他总认为自己是宇宙的中心，”Mycroft冷笑地说。“我看那倒是一点没变。”

“要我说这点你们倒是不相上下，”John冷冷地回道。

Mycroft因此番言论显出了被侮辱的表情，而这逗乐了Sherlock。John微微叹了口气，抬头看向Sherlock。

“既然你不准备让我清静了我就说吧……昨晚警察晚会上一颗炸弹爆炸了。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头。“这和你有什么关系？”

“没关系。而我同时也说服了Holmes先生。然而，有人有意让它看起来像我的报复行为。Mike只是告诉我，海关检查了我其中一件货物并且——显然——发现了什么东西。”

“这肯定是因为你的缘故，亲爱的弟弟，所以Watson先生才无法及时接到海关的通知。”Mycroft转向John，带着一个傲慢的假笑。“不是吧？Sherlock是需要你投入全部身心的事情？”

“是的，”John简单的回答。

“嫉妒了，Mycroft？”Sherlock得意洋洋地问。

“让我们回答手头的话题上来，”Mycroft带着一个刻薄、强挤出来的笑容轻蔑地说道。

“很乐意，”John回答，咧嘴笑着露出所有的牙齿。“当我们被打断的时候，你正要告诉我你为什么立刻认定我是罪魁祸首。有啥线索指向我么？一封责无旁贷的信或者之类的？”

“没有。什么都没。”

John恼怒地看向Mycroft。“那为什么……”

“因为你曾威胁如果我不屈服的话你就杀死探长Lestrade。”

“啊，”John冷漠地说。“那是说得通。他死了吗？”

“受伤，”Mycroft如此费心地纠正他让Sherlock不禁竖起了耳朵。“正如其他警察一样。幸运的是，没有死亡报道。”

“可惜，”John说。“如果他死了的话会省了我相当多的麻烦。但你总不能预料到一切。”

Sherlock注意到Mycroft的脸显露了一丝痛苦。那会是……不。或者是的？他哥哥和这个探长是否可能……

他仍是足够了解他哥哥以致于能判断他的行为吗？因为一个造成少数伤害的炸弹跑到这里来向John兴师问罪对Mycroft来说是寻常的吗？而这正是他现在所做的事。Sherlock可以看出John嘴角紧绷的神情。他摇了摇头，继续用怀疑的眼神看着Mycroft。Mycroft从来没有这样激动过。最多当Sherlock——在伟大的努力与毅力之下——成功地将他的暴怒激发到白热化状态。但为了几个受伤的警察就大动干戈甚至还有胆送上门？不……一定有比这更多的原因。但是和一个苏格兰场探长的恋情——无论是什么好了——这个原因对Sherlock来说也太牵强了。Mycroft没有一点儿同情怜悯之心也毫无情感——他怎么可能对另一个人有那种兴趣，何况还希望赢得他们的支持？

“什么样的炸弹？”Sherlock问道。

Mycroft看起来很恼怒但还是回答了，尽管有些短暂的犹豫。“隐藏在一座冰雕的基座里。那儿有一个镂空的地方原本是为了某种灯光效果设置的。这就是为什么没人注意到炸弹，每个人都认为这是设备的一部分。并且不只是爆炸伤了不少人，飞溅的碎片也造成了不少伤害。”

是了……Sherlock很容易就认出这一点。每当Mycroft如此详细地回答，他就是试图歪曲某些事实。

 “到底冰雕雕了啥？”

“鱼，”Mycroft回答地如此迅速和随意让Sherlock知道他问到了点子上。

“什么样的鱼？”他追问。

他可以看到Mycroft在磨牙。“锦鲤，”他最后终于绷着笑回答。“两条一模一样的锦鲤。”

Sherlock眨眼。Mycroft锐利的视线几乎就像是邀请他取笑他一般。但Sherlock正被他确证的怀疑搞得十分困惑，没工夫取笑Mycroft。在日本，锦鲤是友谊以及……爱的象征。Sherlock知道，而Mycroft也一定清楚。Mycroft了解这类事情。爱情一直触动着他？这个概念是如此奇异，如此古怪，Sherlock不知道该如何处理。

“你订的雕塑？”他问。

“我与餐饮无关！”

“只有你这么说，”Sherlock讽刺地反驳。“你总是把一切控制在手中！尤其是在食物方面！”

“Sherlock，我警告你！”

“你想怎样？！”

“HELLO？！”John大喊着打断他们。两个脑袋猛地转向他，愤怒又有点尴尬。“只有我感兴趣有人想耍弄黑手党和政客让他们彼此攻击吗？”

Sherlock傲慢地哼了一声。“他先开始的。”

Mycroft的手指紧紧扣着扶手，锋锐的视线狠狠瞪着他弟弟。

“你什么时候能学会表现得像个Holmes——或者至少像一个有理性的人类？”他问，勉强控制着。

Sherlock嘲讽地看了他一眼。“你如此用心良苦地送还我对Holmes家族的爱心和荣耀每次都能令我惊讶——你，从一开始就不想我成为这个杰出家族的成员。”

“我们的父亲用他的名字给了你保障，而我不能理解你怎么能用这样的行为对待一份礼物！不过，我绝对没有想要送还你爱心和荣耀——正如你说的那么诗意。我所看到的，或者听到的越少越好。而那点看起来进行的相当令人放心当你……在这儿的时候。”Mycroft巧妙地停顿了一下，但Sherlock正忙于思考Mycroft刚刚说的话而没有注意到。他没听错吧？Mycroft自愿放弃了？他想把他留在John这里？没有任何……回报？任何条件？就这样简单？Sherlock想要相信这是真的，但他身上有发生过啥好事没？他疑惑地，并且有些窒息地盯着Mycroft。Mycroft微微眯起眼睛回应他的目光。

“至少你自愿地待在一个地方，而不是不断地逃跑，”Mycroft补充。“虽然我确实想知道Watson先生是怎样日复一日地忍受你的，鉴于你那无与伦比的行为。”

“John……”Sherlock开口，有点惊慌，但当他感觉到John的手落在他背上时他平静了下来，松了一口气。他不知道对此该说什么。‘John喜欢那样的我，’和‘John不像你一样是个十足的混蛋，’有这两个选项。或多或少都是真相，但前者过于亲密，后者只会加强Mycroft关于‘Sherlock不知道如何守规矩’的观点。

John带着扩大的，做作的微笑盯着Mycroft。“嗯，你知道，Holmes先生，”他漫不经心地宣布。“他和我在一起从不这样。”

Mycroft抬起一根眉毛表达他极度的怀疑。“在目前情况，我发现那很难相信。”

John发出一声短促的轻笑。“那我现在应该做什么？证明给你看？我应该让Sherlock端坐着乞求，好让你看看他怎么服从我的？”

Sherlock感到他获得的所有安心和初步胜利消失的和来的一样快。John为了他与Mycroft对抗，但他最后一句话让Sherlock的胃里像结了一块冰。John会不会要求他在Mycroft面前那样轻贱自己？他不能这样做！John？！他低头看向John，几乎不敢相信但仍有不祥的预感。不过John仍然盯着Mycroft没有关注Sherlock一丝一毫。

John的嘴角扭曲，他的微笑突然变成了一个嘲讽的假笑。“那你要等很长时间了，”他说。“Sherlock……是我的事，是独属于我的。我们不必向任何人证明任何事。”

大量的如释重负的感觉涌向Sherlock，他的精神更加振奋。John的手仍然坚定和温暖地抵着他的背。

“Mycroft不是唯一一个期待我端坐着乞求的人，”Sherlock忍不住补充。

现在John抬头看他了，一个温暖的笑容在他眼里闪烁。“那要等到天荒地老了吧，我猜？”

“至少，”Sherlock回答，让自己稍稍陷入那双眼睛里，尽管Mycroft还在一边。

要说Mycroft惊讶于此情此景，似乎过于轻描淡写了点。他没有表现出来，但John Watson和他讨厌的弟弟展现的（至少当一个人知道该寻找什么的时候）感情让他烦恼和困惑。他不能理解这样张狂的顶嘴怎么就能引出一个像John Watson这样的黑手党老大刚刚显露的平淡幸福感。怎么会有人对Sherlock有那样的感情？他的弟弟只是一个巨大的麻烦制造者。一个社会的眼中钉。他到底是怎样让Doc Watson——迄今为止被Mycroft认为是一个非常聪明的人——如此明显的痴迷于他的？

Mycroft清了清嗓子，John中断了与Sherlock的对视转向他的客人。

“负责运输冰雕的餐饮服务员工被发现死在公司后面的庭院里。他们藏着一些纸箱下面，而且只穿着内裤。”

John的眉毛拧在一起。“炸弹客用他们的衣服把自己伪装成员工……我们需要那两个男人的外貌描述。”

“噢，不……”Sherlock微微笑了。“我们不需要。”

“我们当然需要，Sherlock。要不我们怎么去……”John反驳，但后来他看到他们兄弟俩对视了一眼。

“Mycroft……你能毫无阻碍地访问大厅的安全摄像头，是么。”

Mycroft慢慢点头。“我会去分析录像。”

John暴怒地盯着他。“你为什么早先不看？”

“因为我相信你是有罪的一方。知道酋长在哪儿为什么还要追逐印第安人呢？”

“一个比喻，”Sherlock冷冷地说，站了起来。“看来你不需要我再在这儿了。”

Mycroft的嘴角泛起一个慵懒但傲慢的微笑。“好像我们需要你似的，”他刻薄地说。

Sherlock回给他一个慵懒的微笑，只是带上了一些恶意。“好吧，那我就去冲个澡把John留在我体内的精液洗干净。”

他走到门口，故意放开了床单去开门，弄得好像是意外，让它滑的越来越低直到John和Mycroft一览无余他赤裸的屁股。然后他离开了房间，慢条斯理地关上门。那方式清楚无疑地表达了三个字，‘咬我啊！’

John深吸了一口气，咬着他的舌头以免突然爆出大笑。多么精彩的表演啊！无与伦比的退场方式！

Mycroft清了清嗓子。“迷人。你对他已经产生了非常认真的感情。”他得意洋洋地盯着John。

John皱起眉。“你为什么这么说？”

“你不用安全套，”Mycroft Holmes指出。“要不然某些……分泌物怎么会留在我弟弟体内？”他恶心了一会儿。“既然我不认为你是想要寻死，那么也就是说，你们两人都同意某种……排他性的关系——那相应的就说明存在……感情。”

John狠狠瞪着他，对他的……他的……Sherlock的哥哥流露出深深的反感。

“我只是从不乐意分享我的玩具，”他冷冷地回应。

Mycroft Holmes慢慢眨了眨眼睛，然后深深吸了一口气。“Sherlock一直有一些古怪。我怪罪于他母亲的基因。”

“他的基因没什么错，”John坚定地反驳。“他只是在做他自己。”

“真……迷人，”Mycroft Holmes慢吞吞地道。“我必须承认，在你作此声明之后，我有点惊讶了。你捍卫它，一个玩具不需要捍卫。可能会是……你，不同于其他人般，信任像我弟弟那样的人？”

John很乐意给他的客人下巴上来一拳。很乐意。这人凭什么这样说Sherlock？凭什么仅仅因为他自己看不起Sherlock就认为John Watson也该看不起他？John慎重地把手移到椅子扶手上。

“我认为身处我们之立场有信任的人很必要，你不这么想？”他用目前所有能聚集起来的冷静和倨傲解释说。

市长的嘴角卷起一个傲慢的微笑。“我不相信任何人，能不信就不信。我更同意哲学家、军事家、战略家孙子：‘亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人。’”

“孙子？你确定？因为这也是教父第二部里的话，”John讽刺地回敬，享受了一会儿Mycroft Holmes的困惑的视线。

接着市长重新振作着并站了起来。“我要走了。新闻发布会，”他简略地说。“你会听到我的想法。”

John也站了起来，但也没试图与另一个男人握手。

“顺说……我换了门房，”Holmes意有所指地道。“你的主意真不错。非常不错。”

“你弟弟才该得此殊荣。这是Sherlock的主意，”John纠正他。“反正你的公寓里也没什么有趣的东西。”

Mycroft的薄唇边露出一个微笑。“我不是蠢货，Watson先生。”

“你弟弟也不是。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一旦Mycroft Holmes匆匆赶去新闻发布会后，John走上二楼。他经过客厅时瞥了眼Mike，后者在沙发上睡着了。这整个晚上显然让他精疲力竭。超分量早餐的残渣仍然留在桌子上，John不得不稍后再来询问Mike和其他所有的问题，他轻轻地离开进入浴室。

Sherlock在那里，闭着眼享受着一个豪华的泡泡浴。在John关上门，摇了摇头之后，都没有动一动。

“Sherlock？为什么……为什么你在泡澡？我以为你想要淋浴？”

Sherlock睁开一只眼睛看了John一眼然后再次闭上。他说道，“你有那么多问题可以问我，你就选择问这个？”

“我都不知道在我掌控之下问问题都有限制了，”John说，背靠着洗手池双手抱胸。

Sherlock睁开眼睛怒视John。

“刚刚那幕到底怎么回事了？真有那个必要吗？”John耐心地问。

“是的。”

John叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。但是Sherlock……试图让你哥哥认为今天早上我们已经干了三次……他一点都没有相信。”

“不，他信了！”Sherlock激烈地反驳。“或者他信的是我。看你一眼就足以告诉他只有两次，而且是在昨晚。不是吧，John！我试图提升你在床上是个猛汉的形象你却如此冥顽不灵。”

在好笑和愤怒之间挣扎，John激烈地问：“只有两次？我让你在我膝盖上待了多久？”

“太久！”Sherlock没好气地回答。

John笑了。Mycroft，Charlie，炸弹客……他半个小时不关注这些人的事也没什么。稍后可以再来担心这些。他开始脱下衬衫。

“浴缸里还有空间吗？”

“Mmmhh，”Sherlock咕噜着，再次闭上了眼睛。

John压抑不住对Sherlock态度的微笑。他不确定是什么使他心烦意乱，但他有了一个想法。他收敛了笑容变得认真。

“你知道，Sherlock，无论你那愚蠢的哥哥说什么想什么做什么……我需要你。”

John弯腰脱掉鞋子，当他再次站直，两只淡色、明亮的眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。

“真的？”Sherlock混合着迷恋和不敢相信的低语告诉了John他刚刚说了正确的话。

“当然，”他简单地回答，迈出他的裤子。“当然，我需要你。永远不要怀疑这一点。”

“我会记住的，”Sherlock几乎庄严地说。接着以让John眩晕的速度切换到了‘娇生惯养的贵族’模式，“现在在水变冷之前快点进来！”

John摇摇头，笑了。不，和Sherlock在一起永远不会无聊。

当他坐在浴缸里Sherlock的背后时，Sherlock向后把头靠上John的肩膀。

“再说一次……”Sherlock轻声要求。

“什么？”

“关于……Mycroft的……部分”

John微微笑了。“你哥哥是个蠢货？”Sherlock高兴地叹息而John再次大笑。“你哥哥是个蠢货。而我真的想知道你这么多年来怎么抵制想杀他的诱惑的。在那儿我几乎就能得手了。你的话不可能一直缺乏机会。”

Sherlock似乎认真地考虑着这个问题。“我也不知道，”他最终若有所思地说。“可能因为我一直以为他比我好。至少其他人都这么认为……”

“而你现在不这么觉得了？”

“我开始有所怀疑了。”

一段时间没人说话。然后John在凌乱的卷发上印上了一个吻，低声道，“我认为我们需要谈谈……”

“我们必须谈吗？”Sherlock愤懑。

“你从哪儿学来的这么惹人厌的……喔，是哦……我忘了……你就是这样，”John自己回答了。

“完全正确，”Sherlock带着一定的满意赞同。

“Sherlock……我们的谈话有对你产生过不好的结论吗？”John温柔地问。

“我……”Sherlock开口，却又沉默了。John几乎可以听到他大脑里的齿轮在转动。“我……不认为有……”Sherlock终于说道，既犹豫又有一定量的惊讶。

“你看吧，”John说。

Sherlock无奈地叹了口气。“好吧，好吧……你想谈什么？”

“噢，我不知道……”John漫不经心地道。“天气……或者……昨天！我想和你谈谈昨天，当然了！还会有什么？！”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”John茫然地重复。“嗯……因为……”

“我们需要这么耗下去么？”Sherlock平静地打断他。

John的双臂更紧地抱住了Sherlock，把他拉近。“不，我们不必。我只是想让你知道那个我……那很……”他深吸了一口气，然后说，“你美妙绝伦。谢谢你。”

“John……”Sherlock说，有些不知所措但更多的是感动，“我……我应该……”

“什么都不用说，Sherlock，”John在他凌乱的卷发里低语。“你什么都不需要说。”短暂的停顿后，他继续道：“你今天有撒过尿吗？一切都好还是有任何的疼痛？有任何灼烧的感觉吗？”

“没有，这是……我的意思是，是的——我很顺利地撒尿并且一切都很好……和平常一样。没有血液，没有疼痛，没有灼烧……”Sherlock回答，试图清清嗓子隐藏他喉咙里的哽咽。

因为那时，就在那时，Sherlock清楚地意识到，他爱上了John Watson。

John——站在他这一边对抗Mycroft。

John——说需要他。

John——确信他和Mycroft一样出色。

John——如此郑重其事地感谢他而Sherlock没有任何言语来表达他的感激……

‘我爱他，’Sherlock默默地道，大吃一惊。‘天啊……我爱John Watson。’

他爱他……身心灵魂，全都爱着他。

这突然而至的认识像一吨砖头砸在Sherlock身上，他感到恐慌渐渐从他体内升起。

他现在应该做什么？

在幸福和绝望之间挣扎，他试图控制他的情绪不显出一丝一毫。

他感觉到John温暖的嘴唇贴着他的后颈，并把半硬的阴茎调整到一个更舒适的位置以便抵着Sherlock的背。从那儿传来的温柔压力——在John把更多的热水放进浴缸，他放松下来并且重新靠回紧密怀抱的时候，就不算什么事了。而此时此刻，他觉得那些情绪再也绷不住了。

‘也许……也许……’他思绪飘荡，深沉的渴望几乎要将他淹没。

 


	32. 转折点-第3部分

那可怕一天的晚些时候——紧随之后的一个糟糕夜晚——Mycroft Holmes独自一人待在他的公寓里，坐在高度抛光，红樱桃木的餐桌旁。他的外套和领带搭在椅背上，一杯漂浮着两块冰块的美国波旁正放着他面前的桌子上。

Mycroft双肘撑着桌子，脸埋在掌心里。然后他又直起了身子，解开他衬衫的前两个纽扣，拿起杯子，靠向椅背喝了第一口。他闭上了眼睛，等待着酒精温和的灼烧驱散尽管在Sherlock却存在他体内使他颤抖的刺骨寒冷。

这没起任何作用。他终于再次睁开眼睛。如果他闭得太久，他的大脑就会不停地重播探长倒地的图像……他很少感到那么无助。他第二次抿了一口酒，听到Gregory的声音在说‘嫉妒了？’很快这几个字就消退，Sherlock说‘嫉妒了？’几个字的记忆涌了上来，冲到了他思绪的最前端。他摇了摇头，抵抗着这些想法。而最不受欢迎的John Watson傲慢的评论却也冒头：我认为身处我们之立场有信任的人很必要。

听起来可能难以置信，John Watson似乎已经找到了一个这样的人，他那不可思议的弟弟，Sherlock。而他，他自己……Mycroft压回了一句低声的脏话。是的，他在冰雕面前有话要说。是的，他打算把Gregory引入一场随意的谈话中——伴随一杯香槟——并且闲聊起锦鲤，以及它们在日本的意义。没有更多的了。

但现在……Mycroft摇了摇头。现在他不得不操作他——不完全合法的——安全摄像头来分析画面。然后……还得打一个电话。

他从衬衫胸前的口袋了拿出手机拨了一个烂熟于心的号码。

“你好，妈妈……是我……是的。我知道。不，我……当然，在恐怖袭击后我确实有比给你打电话更重要的事情要做。我只是想你可能会对我做得很好这事感兴趣……慈善募捐？！我不知道……好吧，我知道了，你告诉了我。是的，妈妈。我……我很抱歉打扰你，但是……当然——请代我问候教区牧师。是的，妈妈，我……不，不要挂！”当连接没有中断时Mycroft短促地吐出一口气。“对不起浪费了你的时间……是的，我应该直接说重点……是的，我知道你讨厌无意义的闲聊……”

Mycroft淡定地忍受他母亲随后的长篇大论——以她教导他的方式。然而在短暂的停顿期间，他意识到他不再是十七岁了，需要思考如何用绚丽的辞藻堆砌他的话语。而这样的事在Sylvia Holmes看来时最浪费时间的。

“妈妈，你一定还留着我们的旧东西，是吗？Sherlock那把旧的小提琴？太好了。今晚，如果我……当然了，妈妈。那就明天，如果我……当然，会在你去桥牌俱乐部之前……如果我派人过来，也许你能……”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

没人知道，此时此刻，当Mycroft Holmes和他母亲在打电话的时候，清洁工把垃圾桶里有价值的证物：侍者的围裙和口香糖运到了焚烧厂。

没有人……除了Jim Moriarty，那个曾有此打算的人，现在想知道击垮 Doc Watson的狩猎号角何时会吹响。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在他和Doc Watson见面后的第二天，Mycroft Holmes发现他再一次来到了他和黑手党老大第一次碰面的那幢房子。而对方再次迟到了，这让Mycroft的心情在 John Watson终于出现，并没带保镖进入客厅的时候非常不满。

“每次都必须是这个房子么？”Mycroft忍耐地问。“我们不能在其他地方见面吗？任何地方？”

John假装考虑。

“当然，”他接着就同意了。“下次我们可以在一个色情电影院里见面。我还以为你更喜欢这里的氛围，如果不是的话那我道歉。”

Mycroft给了他一个愠怒的笑容。“你的手表是有什么问题么？”他回敬。“如果是的话，我很乐意给你买一个新的……但是，如果没问题的话，那我想知道为什么每次你都让我等？”

John灿烂地微笑着露出所有的牙齿。“有两种方式回答这个问题，”他回答。“礼貌的方式和诚实的方式。你想要哪个？”当Mycroft继续冷冷地盯着他的时候，John耸肩继续道，“礼貌的回答会是这样：我真的非常抱歉，Holmes先生，但我和你一样是个大忙人……诚实的么就是这样：因、为、我、能。”

Mycroft傲慢地笑着抬起下巴。“你搞错了自己的位置，Doc。你有求于我。而不是相反。”

John垂下视线，然后再次抬起，他的头歪向一边。“没错。我有求于你。我想要你的安全摄像头拍下的那些照片。而且我现在就想要。”

“那我能得到什么好处呢？”Mycroft很不合作地反问。“这交易似乎只对你有利。”

“我告诉你你会得到什么好处：我，”John展开双臂展示自己。但要压抑他的不耐烦却变得越来越困难。

“你，”Mycroft Holmes冷淡地重复。

“是的，如果我找不到是谁在背后捣鬼，那么就会是‘再见，John Watson’，你可以——a)仍然在我的坟墓上放束报春花并且——b)最终不得不面对另一个老大而他可能并不会像我这样善解人意。既然我们了解彼此，那如果我的继任者像你宣战的话那真将是一个奇耻大辱啊，不是吗？”John冰冷狡黠地笑问。“所以……你看，为了伦敦街头的和平，我需要那些照片。”

“我开始怀疑，你们两个，Sherlock不是那个承受更大负担的人……”Holmes若有所思。

“Holmes先生，我警告你，我的耐心差不多乎耗尽了。事实上，已经耗尽。”伴随着轻快流畅的动作，John从外套下的枪套中拔出他的枪，对准Mycroft Holmes。“现在请你给我照片，”他冷冷地说，松开保险。“越快越好。”

当他的对手什么都没做。他继续淡定自若地盯着John的武器。John皱起了眉头。为什么这些姓Holmes的都不会害怕的？这都要让他抓狂了！

“不，我不能这样做，”Holmes说，现在视线直直看向了John，后者盯着他的视线从怀疑迅速转变为了要杀人的暴怒。

“我没心情玩游戏，Holmes先生，”他的声音轻柔而又危险。“我昨天过得很糟，到现在也没有结束。所以为你好，立刻给我他妈的照片！”

Mycroft Holmes咬了咬他的嘴唇。“恐怕你没听仔细，”他指责John。“我说我不能这样做。不是我不愿这样做。”

John用鼻子吸气。他的食指在扳机上抽动着。然后——好像下了很大决心——他推回了保险，垂下了枪口。

“好吧……为什么你不能给我照片？”

让John惊讶的是另一个男人脸颊微微泛红。

“因为我没有。”

“什么？”

“你听得很清楚，Watson先生，”Mycroft企图用一种倨傲的语气回答，但不是很成功。“我没有任何照片。”

“但是……”

“我们只用无线遥控摄像头，”Holmes解释道。他显然发现整件事情很令人尴尬，尽管他试图用他一贯的自负来掩盖。“我不能把电缆覆盖每一个地方，于是我最终选择了这些摄像头，而它们非常的小，所以完全可以隐藏在任何地方。”

市长停下了，没有任何继续的迹象。

“然后……？”John最终怒视着他提醒。

“然后……然后我不知道发生了什么，”Holmes压抑地——但至少不沉重——叹息了一声继续。“到我开始演讲的那段时间为止，图像都是完美的，但那之后……只有花屏。没有任何运送冰雕或者可疑侍者的画面。”

“怎么会这样的？”John咬牙。

“我……我不知道，”Holmes坦承，看着John的眼睛。“我不知道。我想有某种类似干扰器的东西重设了相机的频率。”

John看到了对市长来说承认失败有多困难。不过，这还是不可原谅的。完全彻底不可原谅……

“操！”John吼。

Mycroft Holmes像块坚冰一样僵立在那儿，直等到John停止咒骂。

“我认为没必要使用这种过度粗俗的语言，”他责备道。“这不会让我们有任何进展。”

John用手理了理头发，一种难以言喻的焦虑搅得他心神不宁。为什么一切都朝不好的方向发展？为什么？不幸的是，自负的Holmes也是对的。只有咒骂赢不了战争。唯一能让这事有点帮助的就是尽可能地保持镇静。

“好吧，”John缓缓道，把枪塞回了皮套，满意地注意到了Holmes似乎比之前稍稍自在了点。似乎他并没有他想让人们相信的那么冷漠。“如果我们没有任何照片，那么……那么我们需要一个对嫌犯外貌的描述。一定有人注意到了他们。”

“不，没人……”Holmes谨慎地说。“一旦有人穿上侍者制服，大多数人就会对其视而不见了。唯一的例外是……”

“唯一的例外……？你能不能痛快点啊！我都等得不耐烦了。”

“探长Lestrade注意到他们。”

“我从未想过我会很高兴没有杀了他，”John冷冷地道。

Holmes的脸扭曲成一个痛苦的表情只在几分之一秒的时间，之后他就恢复了自控，迫使他的表情重新恢复冷漠。

“这并没给我们带来多少好消息……探长Lestrade被一块巨大的冰块撞到头部，患上了部分性遗忘。”

John用手摩擦着脸。他不能相信！他到底得罪了哪路大神？有人真跟他过不去！没有其他方式解释为什么一切都如此不顺。

“谁说的？”他追问，尽管没抱多少希望。

“他的医生。他对那晚几乎没有记忆……所有想得起来的只有那是一个金发男人和一个黑发男人，”Holmes简略地告诉他。

“这可能是任何人，”John无奈地道。“这些一点都帮不上我们。该死……看起来这次真的要让警察干点活了。”

Holmes抬起一根眉毛。“哦？”

“是的，我会告诉Dimmock最好找到炸弹客，否则我就把他撕成两半。”

Mycroft Holmes恶心地闭了一会儿眼睛。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

手机铃声敲碎了Mike Stamford的深眠以及他异常甜美的梦。躺在他身边的妻子Susan是一个浅眠者，因此已经清醒到足够说话的程度了，而且还可以灵活地移动四肢。Mike很清楚这一点因为她正用手肘重重地顶着他厚实的肋骨。

“Miiike……你的手机……”

“是的，是的……我听到了……”Mike半梦半醒地咕哝，试图睁开眼睛。但没有成功。在海关办公室泡了整夜是三天前的事了，但他还是觉得产生了影响，他的睡眠时间变得完全混乱。

“那就去接！”

“唔据去（我就去），”Mike嘟囔。

“Miiike……吵死了……它还在响！”

Mike听着铃声，不是Mike预设的用来辨别来电人身份的个性化铃音，所以不会是急事。

“噢，天！”他的另一半恼火地责骂着，半滚到他身上伸手够到床头柜上的手机。“Stamford！”她生硬的语气让Mike瑟缩。

“谁？哦……我当然知道你是谁，Sigerson先生……”

Mike眨了眨眼睛。Sherlock？在这么晚的时候？现在到底几点了？也许John出了什么事……但之后他的妻子继续用柔软迷人的声音说话，而Mike突然惊奇地睁开了双眼。

“好吧……Sherlock……但你也得叫我Susan。”她笑道。

这不只是笑，而是她的花式笑容（John曾这么叫过一次），只在非常罕见的情况下使用。通常是在她调情或者某人在她耳边诉说情话的时候。什么时候开始他妻子和John的同性情人调情了？Mike坐在床上笨拙地索取电话，但Susan一直在避开他。

“什么？不，当然不是……没事……不，不……你随时都能打来这里……不，一点问题都没有……”

“Susan！”Mike嘶嘶地喊道。“把电话给我！”

Susan用手盖住了话筒。“噢，这么突然？”她回道，然后咯咯笑着再次听着Sherlock说。“不……我真不该听你说一个字……但我认为你是想和Mike说话，是吗？是的，他现在应该能够说话……”Mike瞪大眼睛看着Susan把头发撩到肩膀后面。“不，Sherlock……谢谢你。是的，我现在把电话给Mike。再——”

“给我，”Mike低声咒骂着在她没说完再见之前就把手机夺了过来。但她没理会他的责骂，反而在嘴角浮起了一个梦幻的微笑。

“一个如此迷人的男人，”她轻声对Mike说。“现在对他好点！”

Mike把电话贴上耳朵下了床。不管这通电话要说啥，他都绝不想在躺在他身边，脸上洋溢着幸福笑容的妻子身边接。另一个男人让她有了那种微笑……而他做的只是在电话里和她说话……以及最重要的，他还是个同性恋！

“喂，Sherlock？怎么了？John出什么事了吗？”

“不……虽然John是我打电话的原因。”答案从线路的另一端传来。

“天，发生什么了？”Mike问，已经走向客厅，即使他的眼镜还遗忘在床头柜上。

“我说什么也没发生……虽然……”

“Sherlock，停止兜圈子！”Mike愤怒地喊。“到底现在几点了？你用什么打的电话？”

“现在三点三十，我用我的手机打的电话。”

“你有手机？”

“我为什么没有？John一个月前给了我一个……我只是从来不用。”

Mike把他眼里残余的睡眠抹去。“那为什么在这个见鬼的时间给我打电话？”

一声哼声。“很明显，这样John不会注意到。”

“噢，”Mike说。“Sherlock……你还……你还好吗？我应该……我能为你做些什么？”

“什么？”Sherlock听起来很困惑。

“你还好吗？”Mike重问。

“我当然好了，为什么我会不好？”

“因为我……因为我专门为了这样的原因给了你我的号码！”Mike突然身心俱疲。“为了应急。”

“啊是哦，那张名片……”Sherlock好像才明白过来似的。“你给我后我就扔掉了。”

“扔掉……？！”Mike呻吟。这个男人没救了。“那你从哪儿得到我的号码的？”

“我记住了，”Sherlock迅速回答。“就算我没记住，我也能在John的文件里找到。”

Mike深深吸了一口新鲜空气。“好吧。让我们再重头开始。你在哪儿？”

“办公室，还能在哪？”

“好吧。那到底有啥重要的事要瞒着John让你在凌晨三点三十分给我打电话？”Mike咆哮。

“我想知道有关John麻烦的一切事情。”Sherlock解释，不为所动。

“为什么？”Mike直截了当地问。

“因为……我想要帮助他。”

Mike注意到Sherlock回答中轻微的犹豫。微小的停顿，其他任何一个有比Susan还好脾气的妻子的人都会完全错过。但Mike注意到了微小的哽咽和怀疑，知道Sherlock比起他实际说的更想说点别的。

所以Mike问道，“你为什么不自己问他呢？”他并不是质疑Sherlock的动机——Sherlock和Mike一样终于John——但是仍然，他想知道。他至少想要掌握那犹豫之下隐藏的秘密。

Sherlock笑得勉强，他的声音听起来不再愉快。“因为他可能永远不会告诉我一切……也许是因为他不想让我担心，也许是……”再次犹豫，这次更特别，更明显，因此——奇怪的——不怎么可疑。“也许是因为他不想在我面前暴露出他是多么无助。”

“是啊，那听起来挺对，”Mike赞同。“他知道他不完美，但他不介意让别人以为他是。”

“既然那问题解决了……”Sherlock低声，不耐烦地叹息道。“那我们能回到手头的事来么？顺便我该提一下John已经告诉了我很多关于 Charlie那事的情况。”

“他告诉你了？”Mike惊讶地说。哦哦……如果那是真的，那John是打算围着一个人转了啊，那对他来说真是相当的OOC……

“是的，”Sherlock立刻回应。“求你我们现在快点说正题么……”

“是，是，”Mike说，告诉Sherlock所有他知道的让John最近日子不好过的事情。当他说完的时候，Sherlock沉默了很久，Mike觉得有必要问一句，“你还在吗？”

“我在思考！”简单直接的回答，然后又是一段长时间的沉默。

Mike翻了个白眼，但继续友好的保持安静。

“那不可能。我看不到任何模式！之前一定发生过什么！”Sherlock突然大喊，而Mike开口了。

“你知道……通常的小事，”Mike解释，试图轻描淡写，但最后还是告诉了他Bayswater路的问题以及圣诞节在Roehampton手下的麻烦事，后者John不得不亲自处理，因为Mike和Susan已经度假去了。

“然后是市长选举的惨败——但你知道那个……而且你也知道 Soho的那场混乱以及Graves的骗局——你是发现它的那个人。同样你对Lambeth的 Albright侄子的事也清楚，当 Albright怒气冲冲地来找我们时你也在那儿。”

“Mmmhhh……”Sherlock说，显然陷入了沉思。“那些事有提到过一个金发男子吗？”

“没有……我们只发现了一个写着首字母缩写J和M的信封，像一个寄信人地址，以及一个电话号码……当我们打那个号码时，只有录音……提到了一个名字‘Jim’。John一度怀疑是同一个人。但你已经都知道了——当我和John讨论他的时候你就在那里。”

“还有？”Sherlock敏锐地追问。“这个Jim是怎样的人？有查到任何东西吗？”

“没有，”Mike回答，耸了耸肩。“我们无法继续……整件事情最后走入了一个死胡同。”

“而现在的炸弹事件……”Sherlock沉思。“这些不可能是巧合。必定有一个联系。它们都有共同之处。如果我们知道是谁派Charlie……”

“那可是大海捞针。”Mike勉强笑笑。“据John告诉我，Charlie一口咬定John就是雇他的人……并且是通过某个中间人去找他的。荒谬。竟有人会上这样的当……”

Sherlock保持沉默。

Mike变得有些犹疑。“Sherlock？”

“如果Charlie那么肯定中间人是John派来的……”Sherlock缓缓道。“那么一定是某个Charlie认识……或者至少看一眼就能认出来的人。”

“不。”Mike断然反驳了这想法。他猜这话题会引向什么方向，而他不想听到。

“黑手党里的某个人，”Sherlock继续无情述说。“某个身处高位的人。”

“不，”Mike重复，但只能发出微弱的抗议。

“John的组织里有害群之马，”Sherlock带着一种奇怪的满意宣布。“我想我知道从哪儿开始着手了。”

“你？”Mike沉声，惊呆了。“你认为你能做什么？我必须……”

“不，Mike！”Sherlock打断他。“你不必做任何事。John也不必知道这些！他只要去做一些事来敲山震虎，与此同时，我会使出我的手段，引蛇出洞。”

“Sherlock……”Mike声音低哑，逐渐消失。

“是，是……如果我发现任何东西，你会是第一个知道的。”Sherlock坚定地说，尽管没给Mike带来多少信心。“明早把Charlie White的照片发到这个号码上。”然后他挂断了电话。

Mike头晕目眩地盯着远处，电话还贴着他的耳朵。拨号音响起，而他多么希望这一切只是一场梦。但也许听从Sherlock的建议（好吧，应该是命令，但Mike拒绝承认），并且不告诉John任何Sherlock的怀疑是更好的。

听起来如此不着边际，牵强附会，Mike都不敢相信……而且不想相信。但是，更警觉一点总归是没错的。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在和Mike结束通话之后，Sherlock立刻播了手机里另一个号码。某人在第一声铃响就接了起来，而且尽管是这么晚了也十分清醒。

“Jason……我要你还我那个人情……我几天后会给你发送一张照片。照片里的男人是Charlie White，他死了，但那无关紧要。我需要知道他死前两个星期在哪儿混，以及接触了哪些人。我……”Sherlock皱起了鼻子。“什么……我是谁？是我！Sherlock！我总是从你手里接手那个红头发有雀斑让你非常厌恶的客人。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Greg Lestrade走进了Mycroft Holmes办公室的接待区。他的秘书，一个娇小的已过妙龄的金发女人认出了他，并在他解释说要和市长说话时给了他一个抱歉的微笑。

“噢，Lestrade探长，我以为你只是想顺便把什么东西交给Holmes.先生……”她似乎不确定。“我没有你的预约记录……”

Greg点头。“那大概是因为我没预约。”

她的微笑变得冷淡疏离。“那就不好意思了，我恐怕不能为你做什么了。如果你没有预约那我不能让你进去。我在这方面有Holmes的直接命令。”

Greg再次点头，但完全不为所动。“Morstan小姐……他这时候和什么人在一起吗？”

“不，他没有，但是……”

Greg没有让他说完。“他在打电话吗？”

“不，也没有，但是他……”再一次，她没说完。

“好吧，那我进去了，”Greg坚定地宣布，手握上了门把。

Morstan小姐从她的办公桌后面站起来，向他伸出手，显然半心半意的试图阻止他。

“Lestrade探长，我……”

“不用担心，”Greg向她眨了一下眼道。“我会跟他说你尽了一切努力阻止我。”然后他打开通往Mycroft圣域的大门，走了进去。

Mycroft作者桌边，翻阅着一些文件或者其他什么的。他抬头看向门处传来的声音。

“Mary，我说了我不想被打……”但当他看到进入者时他瞬间沉默了。“Lestrade探长。”

“Mycroft，”Greg特别强调地回应。

Mycroft无意识地点了点头。“Gregory。”他的视线游移到Greg仍然贴着胶布的太阳穴。“照我所见，你的恢复大有进展。”

“我需要缝针，”Greg极力忍耐地说。“三天，直到昨天我才出院。”他停顿了一下。“准确来说是在圣巴兹医院。你可能听说过。”

Mycroft看起来有些愧疚，他把目光移到一边，企图看起来漫不经心。他的手指抚平桌上的文件。

“这名字听起来挺熟……”

“扯蛋！”Greg粗鲁地打断了市长。“你在那儿！我第二天在报纸上看到了。你探望了所有受伤的警员。”

“我的确握了几双手，那倒是真的……意料之中的事。”Mycroft含糊其辞的回答。

Greg生气地盯着窗外。“我就在上面一层楼，你爬个楼很难吗？”

Greg等着，但Mycroft继续沉默。奇怪的是，他的沉默却让Greg更生气。他甚至都没停下来问一下自己为什么那么生气。

“那还真是一个发现自己重要性被高估的好方法啊。你再次坚持己见总是很令人高兴。”他生硬地讽刺道，仍然盯着塔桥——办公室窗外的壮丽景观。但他根本就没看进去，他的大脑拒绝处理任何信息。

“我希望我一点点的疏忽不会影响我们一起工作，”Mycroft有礼地道，控制着声音不要突然爆发。

Greg横了一眼Mycroft。探长看上去有些失望，他的眼神捉摸不定同时又一片茫然。

“当然不会，”Greg用一种冷漠的公事公办的语气说道。“我可是专业人士。”

“还有……你的部分遗忘症怎么样了？”Mycroft微微犹豫地问，好像不确定自己的问题是否得宜。

“没变化，”Greg沮丧、无奈、恼怒地说。

“如果你……”

“如果我想起来了，”Greg突然打断了市长的话。“你会是第一个知道的。”

“Gregory……”

“祝你有美好的一天，Holmes先生，”Greg说完，离开了。

Mycroft盯着那扇关闭的门很长一段时间。也许告诉Greg他没有探望他的唯一原因是因为他不想让他在已经是一个靶子的情况下还招来更多的枪口会更好。如果在某些圈子里被人知道了……那无法预料会发生什么。Mycroft坚定地摇了摇头。他的心总为Gregory Lestrade所动这件事绝对不能被人知晓。这只会为Greg招来不必要的危险。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一天后，John从信差处收到了一个长长的、扁平的包裹。彼时他仍然在和Sherlock吃早餐，而当他看到回信地址时，他的眉毛越抬越高几乎要飙到了头发里。

_Mycroft Holmes_

“你的哥哥到底为什么给我送了一个包裹？”他想也没想就说道。Sherlock放下杯子的动作重得茶都洒了出来——不只是洒到了茶托上，桌布上也是。

“无论怎样都不要打开，”Sherlock强调。

“为什么不呢？”John问，用刀子切断捆扎的绳子。

“这肯定是一个陷阱……或者一个炸弹……一条毒蛇……或者……”Sherlock大声叫嚷。

“现在我真的好奇了，”John露出嗜血的笑容打开纸箱的盖子。“噢，”他轻声说。里面是一个小提琴盒，然后上面放着一张白色书写考究并签名是‘M.H’的便笺。

John在Sherlock怀疑的目光下略略读着便笺上的信息。

_‘恕我冒昧将Sherlock_ _的旧小提琴转交于你，Watson_ _先生。在我看来，这是唯一不会让Sherlock_ _不打开包裹就处理掉的方式。’_

“嗯？”Sherlock不耐烦地要求。“说！是什么？”

“这不是给我的……”John缓缓道。他不太确定该如何形容Mycroft处理事情的方式。“是给你的。”

“给我的？”Sherlock怀疑地重复。“Mycroft从来不给我任何东西。而且他也不会从现在开始！”

John耸耸肩，把箱子抬起来一点让Sherlock可以看到里面的小提琴盒。

“看起来像你的旧胡琴。”

Sherlock站了起来，表情冷硬，接着离开了房间匆匆走下楼到厨房。他的出现让只在那儿的Turner太太和Eleanor吓了一跳。

“香烟！”他冷冷地要求。

“我说……”Turner太太不赞同。

“不是你，”Sherlock不耐烦地回答，转向Eleanor。“你！你抽烟！给我一根烟！”

Eleanor抖着手向他递出一包烟。

“低焦油？”Sherlock不屑地哼了一声。“天……好吧……如果必须抽这种的……”他从烟盒里拿了一根放到嘴里，命令道：“火！”

当Eleanor战战兢兢地递给他一个打火机，他迅速点燃了烟，深深吸了起来。

尼古丁几乎立刻让他镇静了下来，他不断地把烟吸进气管里，很长一段时间后才放松般的吐出。

“不咋样的东西，”他轻声咕哝着，把打火机递还给Eleanor。

“现在出去！”Turner太太愤怒地责骂他。“吸烟！还在我的厨房！你给我出去——立刻！否则我不得不和Watson先生谈谈你的行为了。”

Sherlock困惑地盯着他，但很快就离开了她的领地继续到外面的花园吸烟。惹恼了Turner太太的话John永远不会原谅他的。

那个该死的Mycroft！显然他罪无可恕的哥哥极尽全力想要揭穿他是Holmes家族永远的失败者这个事实。Sherlock深深地吸入烟雾，放缓脚步游走在修剪整齐的草坪上。他渐渐的平静下来了，愤怒和痛苦渐渐消失，他渐渐的又能清晰地思考。John说过什么来着？你愚蠢的哥哥怎么想都不重要？回忆着这些话，品尝它们的余味，欣赏它们的回荡……比起尼古丁或者酒精让他更快、更彻底地冷静下来。Sherlock最后弹了弹烟灰把香烟小心地捻熄在草坪上。然后他心稍带愧疚的，试着用鞋尖把烟屁股埋进泥土里。但他并没完全成功。

当他回到房子里，他正好碰到John从楼梯上下来。

“你一直在抽烟，”John指出。

“是的，”Sherlock内疚地承认。“你生气了？”

John摇了摇头。“没有。我生气是因为你没吃完早餐。不是因为你抽烟。那是你的身体，你的肺，不过我还是要惩罚你。”

“是嘛？”Sherlock急迫地问，暗暗希望John能让他再次趴在他的膝盖上。

“是的，”John回答，咧嘴笑得灿烂。“接下来24小时我不会吻你。”

“什么？！”Sherlock大惊，喊道。“你不能这么做！”

“你看我能不能。我一开始就告诉过你当我把舌头伸进你的喉咙的时候我绝对不要想起一个烟灰缸。”John冷静地说，然后得意地继续，“根据你的反应，看来这对你还真是惩罚。”

Sherlock拼命试图寻找突破口。“如果你用马鞭……或者你如果一定要的话，皮鞭……岂不更好……”

“还有别的吗？”John轻声回应。“那对你来说更像一个奖励。不，我的决定不会更改。接下来的24小时没有嘴唇接触。也许下次你会考虑清楚抽烟到底对你值不值得。”

Sherlock不高兴地噘嘴。“顺说你可以把Mycroft送来的包裹扔掉了。我不想要。”

“我不会这么做，”John愉悦地道。

“为什么不？”

“这很简单，Sherlock……这是你的东西，你的胡琴（fiddle）……”

“小提琴（Violin），”Sherlock不悦地纠正他。

（重看了莽野长天，发现rsh大大用的胡琴，那我就取用啦~）

John翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧，你的小提琴。我绝对不可能为你清理垃圾。我把它放在你之前的房间。不管你和你哥哥之间发生了什么……”John深吸了一口气。“Sherlock……我不会为你插手那所有的事情的。你必须自己处理这个你哥哥送来的东西。明白？”

Sherlock的眼里露出一抹受伤。“是的，我明白。我自己处理。”

John第二次翻了个白眼，把手放在Sherlock的后颈。“你不孤独，你个白痴……如果你需要我……”他的声音沉入耳语。“……我会在这里。”然后他清了清嗓子，用正常的语气继续，“现在来吧……那些那些要给意大利的信可不会自己写。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

差不多就在Sherlock跟着John进入办公室的时候， Jim Moriarty正问着自己为啥市长和犯罪头子还没有把对方干掉呢……还有为什么苏格兰场——在无能的 Dimmock带领下——反而下定决心开始寻找他。


	33. 不可或缺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章里面有很多音乐词汇……不确定有没有搞错什么……

就在Sherlock从Mike那儿收到那张不是非常讨喜——虽然坦率但因此相当精确——的Charlie White的照片之后，他立刻就转发给Jason的手机。

Jason根据Sherlock给他的指示，把照片发送给各种特别的人，命令他们通过他们的关系网把照片传递开去，并确保这条信息被认真对待而不只是随便看看就过去了。所以基于这种传递方式所造成的特别的雪球效应，没几天，各种妓女、男妓、皮条客、吸毒者、不入流的毒贩和流浪汉都知道了Charlie White是谁以及他还活着的时候是什么样子。

没过多久Jason就收到了第一条回复，因为每个人都有强烈的动机想要尽快还清他们欠的人情。Sherlock和Jason一致同意留下Jason的号码作为联系——因为Sherlock要求。Jason最终带着叹气和一句‘但这就意味着我们现在扯平了。’的评论屈服。这项措施让Jason作为联系人很有必要，因为Sherlock不想由于他手机频繁的来电而让John产生怀疑，这可能会让他问一些棘手的问题。

不幸的是，迄今为止送来的回复没有包含任何令人感兴趣的信息。但至少现在能更准确地描绘出死者业余时间在哪儿度过的。Jason现在知道（并且通过夜晚的短信告知Sherlock）Charlie住在哪儿、去哪儿购物、在哪个酒吧喝酒、和谁偶尔碰面。他们现在知道了他的活动地盘，而这个消息可能缩小搜索范围，并且在搜索中把目标定在某些特别的人上。

任何人想起看见Charlie和某人——或者Charlie看见某人进入他的公寓只是时间问题——总之，坚持下去总会有什么发现的。

这真的只是时间问题——但Sherlock仍然经历了几次焦虑的时候，想知道他是否还有那个时间。幸运的是，没再发生什么更糟的事——但即使那样也没能让Sherlock能稍感安心，事实上正相反，这让他有一种深刻的不祥预感。

在那些天里，Mike偶尔会疑问地看着他，但Sherlock只能不着痕迹地耸耸肩，算作回答——他没有其他选择。真的没有值得注意的发展。Sherlock准备在某个时刻和Mike谈谈这些问题，但John总是在身边，因此要进行私人谈话根本不可能。

接着，当John终于在那个夜间电话的三天后把他们两人单独留在了办公室里时，Mike比起Charlie White的事却对Sherlock和他妻子Susan之间的对话更感兴趣。

“你到底和我妻子说啥了？”Mike爆出他的疑问。

Sherlock皱眉，有些困惑地回答。

“没什么特别的……怎么了？”

“没什么特别的？”Mike惊讶地重复。“别给我装傻了。我的Susan像个小女生一样咯咯地笑！我的Susan从来不像个小女生一样咯咯地笑。你肯定对她说了什么。”

“哦，”Sherlock说的好像他理解了似的，虽然很明显他不明白Mike的问题也不明白他的愤怒。“我只是表现得礼貌。我不应该这么做吗？”

Mike的眼睛瞪圆，之后又缩紧。“表现得礼貌？抱歉我才不信。我了解我的妻子！让她有那种反应，你可不仅仅是表现得礼貌。”

Sherlock摊开手。“我不想让她有不好的印象……毕竟，我打电话的时间确实太晚——或者太早，取决于如何……”他被Mike不耐烦的哼声打断了。“我只是对他很好……我可以很有说服力并且很迷人……当我想这样的时候，”他漠不关心地承认。“我可能做得过火了点。我有实践过。”

Mike盯着他，嘴巴大张着。“有实践过？你是怎样一个同性恋啊。我的意思是，你是两边都玩得转还是什么的？”

Sherlock的叹息声显得有点烦躁。“不，我不是双，对女人不感兴趣。”

“是啊，但是……和John在一起，你有没有……我的意思是……你难道没有……对他展现展现你的魅力？既然你的事就是我的事……”

“准确来说，Mike，”Sherlock温和地打断他。“这不关你的事。但既然你不打算闭嘴……我从未对John用过什么特别的诱惑手段。他会立刻看穿那是什么——一个伪装。而且即使他没看穿，对他撒谎也令我厌恶，”Sherlock实事求是地说。“现在够了吗？”

Mike摇摇头，但还是给了Sherlock不耐烦的问题一个正面的回答，然后他们都回去工作了。

其实这两个男人心都没放在工作上。Mike仍然不能相信Sherlock能让Susan和他调情——但Sherlock……Sherlock的思绪仍然挣扎在Mycroft送的包裹中，那个包裹在过去两天内一直打开着躺在他的老房间里。

他没再住在那里了，但他所有的衣服仍然存放在绿色的房间里。每当他换衣服时，他的眼睛就会不由自主地被打开的盒子吸引。这每次对他都是折磨。每看一次，都在强调他被毁的梦想以及由此而产生的羞辱。

对他来说，把那个盒子连带箱子一起带下楼扔到垃圾箱里不算什么问题。那把小提琴对他来说意味着太多……围绕着它有太多的回忆……但同样也有太多的痛苦。

Mycroft可能给了他最居心不良的礼物。他该下地狱的哥哥肯定知道他不会就简单地结束痛苦，相反，他会自虐般高兴的一天一天延长痛苦。

他没有怪John。他理解他拒绝帮助是为了什么。Sherlock需要证明自己。用自己的力量在他哥哥面前扬眉吐气。他确实感到有点被抛弃了，因为John不知道——甚至都不会猜测——这份礼物引发了他内心怎样的动荡……以及对他来说意味着什么……

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_每年圣诞节，整个Holmes_ _家族都会聚集在Sherrinford_ _和Sylvia Holmes_ _装饰了圣诞树的家里。四年前Sherrinford_ _的死并没有打破这一传统。来的总是相同的客人（有些甚至都来了好几天了），鸡尾酒会、肥鹅晚餐以及圣诞布丁，伴随着给女士的雪莉酒和给男士的威士忌。然后就是在Sherlock_ _和Mycroft_ _操办下必定会有的音乐表演，让那些吃饱喝足的客人能好好消化消化。_

_开始的时候，是Mycroft_ _独自用他的小提琴表演让客人们高兴。之后，但Sherlock_ _开始学习同样的课程时——在Hudson_ _太太的激励下——他们轮流展示他们的才华。然而很快，他们就能表演各自不同的部分组合成二重奏，而Sylvia_ _妈妈收到了很多对他两个天才儿子的赞扬。_

_Sherlock_ _无疑是个音乐天才，但他的天赋还不足以说明他能取得如此进展的原因。真正原因是，他脑海中有一个目标，而他会尽一切所能来实现。他想要变得和他哥哥在课程和练习上一样的又快又好，他想要花更多的时间和Mycroft_ _在一起，并且希望他会……也许会更喜欢他一点。也许……如果他看到Sherlock_ _已经不再是一个烦人的小男孩，而是和Mycroft_ _一样能掌握一件困难的乐器，也许……那时他就会对他友好一点，而不仅仅是只在上课时理睬他，其他时候忽视他……也许他会对他更感兴趣一点而不只是当其他人在的时候才表现得像一个友爱兄弟的人。_

_这是Sherlock_ _设定的目标，并且是他最强烈的渴望，所以他好像发了疯般的练习。仅仅两年之后，他们的音乐老师就建议两兄弟一起上课，除了需要个别指导的时候。那以后，他们在圣诞节就一起演奏给家里的人听。起初只是简单的歌曲，但没过多久，变得更加复杂和困难。_

_然而，Sherlock_ _暗暗希望Mycroft_ _对他友好的愿望从未实现。他们彼此间确实多了点话，但这些对话全围绕着它们的练习和表演。Mycroft_ _从未说过别的话题。但如果Sherlock_ _大胆说了，那Mycroft_ _会用沉默和有点无聊的表情回答他。_

_第一个没有他们父亲的圣诞节过得异常艰难。_

_Sherlock_ _的眼睛一直无意识地寻找他父亲高大的身形。他总是很迟才会想起来他的父亲已经不在了。而当他想起来，意识到他再也见不到他父亲骄傲的光芒时，他的琴弓刮过了琴弦发出了几个走调的音符，然后他再次在Mycroft_ _严厉的眼神下振作起来。泪水刺痛着他的眼睛，但他勇敢地压了回去。Mycroft_ _在葬礼上的警告仍然清晰地在他耳边回荡：‘一个福尔摩斯不会哭泣。’_

_他继续演奏——现在完美了——他搜寻着Sylvia_ _妈妈的脸想看看她是不是因为他的失误生气了……但她的表情一如既往的冷静平淡。她从来不对他生气……从来不骂他……她眼都不眨的为他所有的费用买单——并且对她的亲生儿子也同样的冷漠。但在那一刻，Sherlock_ _明白她展现的温和亲切永远无法替代他父亲展现的骄傲。_

_一年后，Mycroft_ _放弃了小提琴。他解释说他必须把精力放在他的事业上，而不是浪费时间玩音乐。Sylvia_ _妈妈像接受其他一切一样接受了——冷静平淡的表情以及一句‘这是你的决定，Mycroft_ _。’_

_从那时起，就只有Sherlock_ _独自用音乐招待他们的客人了——但他做得很好。尽管音乐对他什么都不算，从来都没有真的对他意味着什么。他唯一的动力和唯一的兴趣只是想借此更多的接近他哥哥，但现在那个原因已经不存在了，音乐对他失去了所有的意义。_

_小提琴本身仍对他有一定的吸引力。因为就用如此四根弦奏出美妙的音乐是一个真正的挑战。但除此之外呢，唯一吸引Sherlock_ _的是对音节和音符精确的把握。没有‘也许’或者‘可能如此……’没有。一个四分音符就是一四分音符，C_ _调就是C_ _调，结束。没有空洞乏味的解释或者不切实际的幻想。对Sherlock_ _来说音乐是一门精准的科学。_

_他的音乐老师仍然对他抱有热情，想推荐他去读有音乐专业的大学或者音乐学院，但Sherlock_ _每一个都拒绝了。他的心不在这上面（音乐或者其他任何东西）——Sylvia_ _妈妈默许了、只要Sherlock_ _愿意在圣诞节演奏应节的音乐，让整个家庭能显示出和乐融融的景象，她就很满意了。_

_但现在Holmes_ _家每年的圣诞节传统却接近了它的末路。这是第四个没有他父亲的圣诞节。Sherlock_ _招摇地抖开一条镶着花边的白手帕，把它铺在肩上，保护他新的、紫红色的（并且看起来还很漂亮的）西装免遭拉小提琴时过于剧烈的动作毁坏。_

_他的西装太紧了让他有点难以把握琴弓的精确度，但Mycroft_ _看他（还有他西装）的嫉妒眼神稍稍弥补了这些不便。_

_他演奏了将近半个小时，轻松地在受欢迎的圣诞歌曲和复杂的古典音乐间切换，最后以一曲‘友谊地久天长’作结——也许并不合适，因为现在只是圣诞节还没到除夕。当最后一个音节消逝，Sherlock_ _满意地看了看四周。女士们都在抹着眼角的泪珠，而男士们都低头喝着威士忌来隐藏他们对此有多震动和印象深刻。_

_‘辉煌的胜利，’Sherlock_ _得意洋洋地想，直到第一个客人开始表达他们的反应。_

_“真的很棒，Sherlock_ _……真的……”_

_“当然还不如Mycroft_ _，但是仍然……才华横溢。Sylvia_ _，这个男孩真的极有才华……他们两个都能让你骄傲……”_

_“演奏的很好，Sherlock_ _……只是很可惜Mycroft_ _不再演奏了……”_

_“事实上，是一个巨大的遗憾……想想如果他现在继续的话该有多么出色……”_

_“我想我们永远不会知道了……但是演奏的很好，Sherlock_ _……”_

_“Mycroft_ _能成为一个小提琴大师。一个演奏能手。他总是那么有天赋。并不是说Sherlock_ _不太好……”_

_“是的，但不幸的是无法和Mycroft_ _相比……不要走错了路，Sherlock_ _。不是每个人都能成为牛逼的演奏大师的，对吧？”_

_Mycroft_ _趾高气扬，自鸣得意的笑容立刻终结了Sherlock_ _的小提琴演奏。_

_那他晚上他只在无可避免的时候才碰触他的乐器，然后他完全扔下了它，收拾行李去他第一所大学。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock犹豫不决地站在绿色房间打开的门前。他一半说服着自己宁愿一整天穿着睡裤和晨袍也不愿进去换衣服，而且还要忍受着Mycroft的包裹。

整天穿着睡裤不会是一个问题……Mike已经把John接走了，他们两个要在外面一整天……拜访业务合作伙伴或者敲诈勒索或者之类无聊的事情。

心下恼怒着，Sherlock摇了摇头，皱眉跨过门槛，准备去换衣服。他会简单地忽略包裹……‘到目前为止都做得很好’，他默默地想，却并不是没有一定的讽刺。这可能是一种反抗行为——或者是向自己证明什么——以致于让他今天花了更长的时间来选衣服。一件深灰色西装……配一件浅蓝色……不……白色的衬衫……袜子、内裤……他故意慢慢地穿衣服，在镜子里仔细地整弄着一切，然后最后瞥了一眼箱子，直到体内的刺痛感消退，他才头也不回地走出了房间。

他走了几步然后才站定在走廊中央。

他闭上眼睛叹息。嘴唇紧紧地抿了起来。

不，事情决不能这样继续！

他不是向自己保证要掌握自己的人生而不只是袖手旁观等着事情发生在他身上吗？他不想再屈服在Mycroft的淫威之下了。他不想再让自己被这些记忆……这些妨碍他享受和John在一起的记忆折磨了。

这事必须结束。一劳永逸！

他不假思索地就转身走回到老房间。

在他意识到之前，他正站在放着打开的箱子的桌子边。就在那里了，沉默的……几乎无辜的……他的旧小提琴盒。Sherlock几乎能听到节奏的轻响，闻到琴弓上松香的味道。

再一次……他只是最后再演奏一次……然后他要把这该死的乐器立刻敲碎把碎片寄给Mycroft，还有他的问候。

他的双手微微颤抖着把盒子从箱子里拿出来——厌恶的感觉充满了他。盒子下面一沓厚厚的文件，Sherlock立刻意识到是什么然后皱起了眉。为什么Mycroft把他们所有的乐谱都送了来？还有乐谱架？他把盒子小心地放在桌子上，深深吸了一口气，正了正肩膀，打开了搭扣。他盯着黑色的盒子很长一段时间，无法抑制地颤抖着手抬起了盖子。他的嘴唇变干。他试图舔舔嘴唇，但却徒劳无功。为什么他要多事？到底他想要证明什么？难道把一切原封不动地扔掉不比面对它要好吗？为什么他不就干脆逃避这个问题直到情绪重新稳定并且……

不！

这样不会更好。

随着突然涌现的决心，Sherlock抬起了盖子——眨了眨眼。

在那里，放在他泛着光亮的小提琴——看起来被保养得很好——之上的是一张折叠的纸。出于好奇，他拿过打开，当他看到是Mycroft的笔迹时眉头又一次皱紧。他略略考虑了保留自己——无疑是轻视的——态度，但最后还是好奇心占了上风，他开始读起来。

【小提琴和琴弓都能再次演奏了——我出钱修复了它们并且调好了音。基于听到的消息，Doc Watson看起来并非对音乐一无所知而且应该也不会介意家中有一点音乐。你总是我们两人之中最好的那个小提琴演奏大师，我最后之所以会放弃是因为你在两年内已经超过了我。我的能力已至顶点——我们的老师不愿承认此事，但我却是完全清楚。你，从另一方面来说……在那次你开始即兴表演——让我们老师大吃一惊——之时我才完完全全意识到了你的才华，因为你不愿认可那段记忆。我记得他为此斥责你，却不是承认你的天赋，这倒是揭露了一件事——至少对我来说……他是个心胸狭窄的家伙——和许多其他人一样 M.H】

Sherlock傻愣愣地盯着便条，直到它从僵硬的指尖滑落，轻轻飘到地板上。

怎么可能就这样短短几行字，就能把他的整个世界——迄今为止的整个生活——搅得这样天翻地覆？

他的手捂住了嘴，不知道是该哭，该笑，还是该大声尖叫。然后他跪倒在地上，一阵难以言喻的声音溢出了他紧缩的喉咙。

他的脑海里瞬间闪过许许多多的问题和想法……

为什么是现在？

这一切到底是为什么？

他那么恨我吗？

他仍然恨我吗？

那他以前为什么什么都不说？

一个字都没说！

那么多年！

但之后一个想法冲到了最前面，默默沉淀为一句话：

我比Mycroft优秀，而他也承认如此。

这个想法犹如一记惊雷，需要一些时间来消化。Sherlock跪坐在那里，看起来像在绿色房间的地板上生了根。他的嘴巴大张着，双眼盯着虚空，过了一会儿，一句话逐渐在他脑海里形成，四个简单的字震慑住了他：

我更优秀。

他的嘴猛地闭上，几乎担忧地环视着房间，想看看是否有任何人或者任何事再一次带走这种信念。但无论他感到有多么惊奇——什么都没有。没有任何东西、任何人。他更加坚信了这句话，铭刻于身心，不断回味着它们，直至其改变和扩散成另外七个大字：

我不是一个失败者。

这些话语悄无声息地流窜过他的身体，他的心脏剧烈地震荡起来，又出现了另外十个大字：

我从来都不是一个失败者。

多年的自我怀疑并没有如大众所想般从他的眼里立刻消失，但Sherlock能很明显地感觉到他变得有些不同了……他的视野变得越来越清晰……他的观点产生了微小的动摇……有时候，正是这些小事会产生巨大的影响。Sherlock非常确定这是迈出了第一步，虽然微小，但却至关重要。没有第一步，就没有接下来的几步，就永远不会有前进。

当Sherlock从地上站起来，从铺着红绒的琴盒里拿出他的小提琴时，他感到一股以前从不为他所知的自信突然而至，然后他笑了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

幸运的是，John房子一楼有一个挺合适的大厅，他偶尔会在那里举办派对。Sherlock认为声响效果足够了。他像疯了般穿过房子，寻找一个差不多可以接受的空间，而现在他把乐谱架立在房间里，把装着乐谱的文件夹放在上面，然后转向放着他小提琴和琴弓的大餐桌。他熟练的把小提琴架上肩膀，压低下巴，闭了一会儿眼睛。精心加工过的木材抵着他的肌肤……光滑的表面几乎闻不到气味……这一切都让他回到了几年前，他内心感到了一股以前从未有过的平静。他端正了他的姿势，长出了一口气，用琴弓拉响第一个音符。

听起来并不好。

但Sherlock只是笑了笑。这是意料之中的事，他并没有为此动摇一点。他又调整了一下小提琴，再次开始。

最初的半小时很痛苦，乐器发出的声音远远达不到他曾经的水平，然后就开始变得好些了……他的手指，他的手，他的手臂记了起来……他的身体和他的肌肉自动运用了曾学到过的知识，然后……然后声音美妙了起来。

他开始演奏所有他演奏过的音乐……一首接一首，仿佛陷入了迷醉。内啡肽匆匆流淌过他的静脉……他几乎感觉不到肩膀、手腕还有指尖的疼痛。他的身体慢慢失去了任何意义，溶解在光影色彩和声波曲调里。他几乎陶醉于他奏响的颤动音符，直到正午耀眼的蓝色天空褪成下午更柔和温暖的色调时，他才放下了小提琴。

他呼吸困难地站在那里——被一天的经历淹没。他小心地把乐器重新放回桌上，然后去打开大落地窗。他跑过瓷砖铺就的露台，轰然倒上精心修建的草坪。

然后他就躺在那里，感觉着手间新鲜的草叶，吹拂在他发间的微风，和照射在他肌肤上的阳光，觉得像是第一次经历这一切。他仍然因狂喜而晕乎乎的，眨了眨眼看着蓝色的天空，飘荡在上面的白色云朵，感觉他好像生平第一次有了归属……感觉宇宙万物融为一体……感觉他平静了下来。

一只不规矩的蜜蜂——大概被他的须后水所吸引——在他身边嗡嗡个不停，直到它意识到搞错了才飞走。他的呼吸和心跳慢慢安定下来……回到正常的节奏。Sherlock仍然在那里躺了很长一段时间，看着云朵聚散变换。当一只乌鸦开始歌唱，他起身走回房子。Turner太太只是把一个托盘放在了他离开前放置小提琴的桌子上。

“给你的，”她笑容灿烂地道。“我想你演奏了这么久一定饿了……”

Sherlock困惑地立在那儿。他在John的房子里从来没经历过饥饿——他总是能得到他要求的一切，但从未——一次都没——只是简单的有人把东西带过来给他……好像预料到他的需求似的。

Turner太太似乎没在意他的沉默，她的笑容一点都没有动摇。

“你应该趁热把汤喝了。这是番茄汤——你最喜欢的其中一种。”

那托盘里不只有一大碗冒着热气的汤，还有一篮子法棍，一瓶水，一大片乳蛋饼。另一边是插着一束雏菊的小型花瓶。Sherlock认为他一定是在做梦。Turner太太费心为他……准备了这些吗？

“你也完全可以吃乳蛋饼……我放了火腿和蘑菇，就像你喜欢的那样。”她的笑容现在呈现出明显的母性般的慈祥，Sherlock不知道该如何应对。她怎么知道他最喜欢的食物是什么？John肯定不会到处说长道短。或者她是基于清理餐桌后送回厨房的食物数量？

“我现在就留你一人了，”Turner太太唠叨着。“我会稍后回来收盘子——不要让我妨碍你……你可以继续演奏……并且……如果不麻烦的话……你能演奏‘万福玛利亚’吗？”

“Schubert？”Sherlock不禁问，惊讶得说不出其他。

“还有另一个Schubert？”Turner太太狡黠地笑着回问。

Sherlock耸耸肩，无奈地点头。

Turner太太似乎对答案感到满意，她带着灿烂的笑容离开了再次留下Sherlock一人……直到此刻，Sherlock才意识到他真的很饿。他坐到一把椅子上把托盘拉近了点，边吃边微带尴尬地摆弄雏菊。以前从未有人送他过花……这真是令人相当困惑。他可以应对敌意……但这突然的友好……他不知该如何应对。

一旦他吃饱喝足，他就开始翻阅乐谱找寻‘万福玛利亚’，找到之后就把它摊开在乐谱架上开始演奏。缓慢的旋律几乎对他产生催眠的效果，让他充满了信心和渴望。随着最后一个音符在空气中震颤回荡，Sherlock准备开始另一首。他过去经常演奏，而他们甚至连最微小的细节差异都能听出来。这不是很容易演奏，尽管听起来很简单——‘就像ABBA乐队’，他一个表亲曾试图在他向她解释这首音乐的复杂性的时候如此说道。Sherlock一直特别自豪于他严格的要求和精湛的技术，比如巴赫的‘咏叹调’——此时乐谱正立在他的乐谱架上——对他来说确实是个小小的挑战，但也是一个他擅长掌握的挑战。

琴弓发出第一个轻柔的音符，如泣如诉……如梦如幻……如露如电……Sherlock如的演奏完美如昔。但接着什么奇怪的事情发生了。第一次，他感觉到了什么……音乐变幻……不再是注重更多绝赞的技巧而是融入了一定的温情，并且把他一起……拖入这迷幻的旋律中。第一次，音乐触碰到了他的心，他的心为音乐所动。他的身体、手、手指的动作只有很微小的改变，但突然就像是Sherlock进入了一个不同的世界。他可以在那里他释放他当他情绪，表达他的情感，还有……

他闭上眼睛，完全的克制……他没再看书页上的音符……但仍然奏出了它们的韵味……改变旋律，丰富它们……让他的心声通过音乐表达，然后在某一时刻，他意识到了在他奏响第一个音符的时候他所有的思绪和感觉就全部被John塞满了……Sherlock继续演奏，回到巴赫的曲调……集中精力让他的心自由驰骋……演奏着从未写下的篇章，那些直接完全的来自他内心深处……来自他非凡灵魂深处的乐曲。

他又开始重头演奏——没有停顿，除了一次呼吸的时候。

几乎空灵的音乐回荡在房间里，脱离了琴弦和琴弓。渴念和闲适包含其中，伴随着一股无法定义的认同感。绵软如思绪，怡人的声音飘荡在空气里，不再受技巧的控制，Sherlock改进的旋律自然优美，音符天衣无缝地融合在一起。凭着惊人的天赋和对John满腔的爱意，Sherlock演奏的曲调越来越高，越来越完美，音符轻灵跃动，散开却又彼此凝聚。接着它们终于归为一体，凝成了一声颤抖的、几乎梦幻般甜美的声音。

精疲力竭且奇怪的空茫，但仍然充满了奇特的平静，Sherlock放下了琴弓看向窗外……绿色的草地清澈透明的天空，每一样东西都在歌唱：John……John……John……

“那真是……令人赞叹……”一个安静的声音在他背后响起。他惊讶地转过身，John正在那里。John，交叠着双腿，坐在门口的地板上，脸上是深受感动的表情。

“John……”Sherlock说，被自己软绵绵的声音吓了一跳。“John。”他把小提琴放在桌上，这次没再多看一眼，而是走向John。后者站了起来，带着微笑静候着他。

他们的双唇激烈地碰撞。

他们的身体紧紧压在一起，试图要融入彼此。在Sherlock像对待一个脆弱的宝藏般小心翼翼地捧着John的脸时，John的手臂环绕住他，拥抱他的力道几乎要把他压碎。他们的舌头同时温柔又饥渴地纠缠在一起——直到他们终于气喘吁吁的放开。

“刚才那是什么？”John问，他的声音平静但仍然受之前在他脸上清晰展现的情绪所感染。

“巴赫，”Sherlock说。他内心翻涌的情绪完全夺去了他平时的口才。

John咧嘴笑了。

“那音乐不只是‘咏叹调’……我喜欢歌剧，但我也不是只懂那个。刚才那是什么？”

“我……”Sherlock内心满涨以致于发不出声音。话语已到他嘴边，但他却无法说出口。它们太陌生了……他对这些事情太缺乏经验……“我只是……随便演奏的，”他漫不经心地扭了一下脸道。

John似乎考虑了一会儿。

“你能再演奏一次吗？不过不是现在，”他补充。“以后的什么时间。”

“我……不……我不知道，”Sherlock支吾着说。为什么他突然觉得很不自在？“这只是……相当无意识的。我不知道是否我还能记得这一切。”这是十分纯粹的事实。Sherlock不知道他是否能再次如此彻底揭露自己的内心，尤其当他知道John在听的时候。

“太可惜了，”John声音低沉，专注地看着他。“顺说，我似乎不是你唯一的仰慕者。”

Sherlock的眉毛疑惑地皱起。

“为什么……”

“嗯，这个……”John说，用下巴示意了一下餐桌。

装着脏盘子的托盘已经消失了，取而代之的是放在一个装满冰块的碗上的一小碟草莓和一罐奶油。

“噢，那一定是Turner太太准备的，”Sherlock说。“我都没注意……”

“Turner太太？”John玩味地笑着。“我明白了……这样的话……我想我会嫉妒。”他放开Sherlock走到桌边，拿起一个草莓——草莓蒂已经拔掉了——丢进嘴里。“嗯……”他的声音充满愉快，并且完全多余地舔了舔手指。

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下。

“早餐后你吃过什么东西没？”John略带严厉地问。

“是的，Turner太太给我带了点东西，”Sherlock急忙回道。

John点头。“那很好，但总有余地吃点甜点把……是么？”John淫荡地笑着拉下他裤子的拉链。

这独特的声音让Sherlock的膝盖发软。他再次吞咽了一下。

“是的，我相信我还能吃点，”他声音嘶哑地说，向John走近一步。

“啊哈……没这么快。”John伸出手臂把Sherlock推开点，看到Sherlock失望的表情忍不住失笑。“没必要哭，”他戏弄地道。“你仍然能得到你想要的……东西。”

Sherlock睁大眼睛看着John就这么开这裤子坐进一把椅子里，掏出他半硬的阴茎，然后拿过小罐子。

“你会毁了你的西装，”Sherlock听到自己说，但接着就想要扇自己一巴掌。谁还在乎西装，当John正要……

“去他的西装，”John打断了Sherlock的思绪然后倒了一些奶油在他的生殖器上。“哇，”他低声地咒骂了一声，“真冷。”

“这我也能告诉你，”Sherlock屈尊解释。“冰上的奶油……而冰一般都是冷的。”

“聪明蛋……”John咕哝着，但他还在笑。“你知道我们怎么再次勃起吗？”

“噢……我想我能想出点什么……”Sherlock低语，舔着他的嘴唇，跪倒在John分开的双腿之间。

Sherlock温暖的嘴，灵巧的舌头，尤其是他眼里的火焰都让John从冰冷中复苏过来。温柔但持久的吮吸，围绕着他现在变得坚硬的分身的舔舐，不仅让他舒服地叹息，还让他臀部不由自主地向Sherlock的喉咙深处挺进，寻求着更多。

当Sherlock的嘴放开了他的勃起，只是用舌尖舔弄他的龟头时，John疑惑地看了他一眼，不过很快就得到了回应。此时，John看见Sherlock用空着的手摩擦着他裤子上的隆起，John舔了舔嘴唇，沉默地点点头回答了Sherlock未出口的询问。

几秒之后，Sherlock也打开了拉链，他的手指没再摩擦裤子的面料而是抚上了坚硬的阴茎。Sherlock昂着头，一声长长的叹息溢出了他的双唇。

Sherlock毫无羞耻地屈从于自己的欲望让John兴奋不已，以致于他很难命令他停止。比起给予Sherlock新的命令，他却是更享受现在的景象。

Sherlock修长的手指慢慢地在他不断膨胀的老二上移动。他真的是很擅长延长自己的乐趣以及兴奋，并且缓慢地折磨自己。每次当他的手指在接近顶部的过程中，Sherlock就用拇指摩擦过龟头。这不是一个温柔的抚摸，而是更粗鲁的，而每次抚摸时，Sherlock的整个身体都会颤动，液体从他顶部的细缝中流出，气喘吁吁，声音沙哑。

Sherlock睁开眼睛直直看向他的时候，John仍然挣扎着是要叫停这种感官游戏，还是让它继续。他眼睛里的热火夺走了John的呼吸。那双淡色眼睛里的火焰怎么可能燃烧得那么浓烈却又那么温柔？

John不知道。他只知道他从未想要如此融于烈火之中。

幽深、无耻的微笑徘徊在Sherlock的嘴角，John期待地咬着下唇。他的勃起仍然醒目地突出着，即使他还没做什么——但眼前的视觉刺激已经足够。

“我们应该再弄一次奶油吗？”Sherlock用深沉，如天鹅绒般的嗓音低语，转过上半身直到可以够到桌子上的小罐子。他没有等待回答，而是从罐子里抿了一小口奶油，转向John慢慢地抬起一根眉毛。

John的舌头舔过下唇。他没有错过Sherlock紧闭着嘴含着奶油的事实。

“你想做什么？”他问，声音冷漠。

Sherlock的眼里闪烁着狡黠，但他的嘴一直闭着。他低下头故意缓慢地靠近John的膝盖，嘴唇抵着John的阴茎。John不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

Sherlock一点一点地张开嘴，把John的勃起慢慢含入嘴里。Sherlock嘴里凉凉的奶油接触到John炙热的肉棒，John喘息了起来。Sherlock贪婪的嘴唇进一步含入，却又再次抽回了一点。

他尽可能地抬起视线看着John。然后他的嘴张开了一点，奶油像条小溪般顺着John的阴茎流下。

冷与热，颤抖与愉悦，相互交替着，让John发出轻柔的吼声，他的大脑在此情此景下产生了几个色情的联想。他的臀部猛地向前一顶，而Sherlock把他的勃起吞得更深。直到John感觉到紧窒、渴望的喉咙包裹住他的阴茎头部。这时Sherlock才吞咽了一下，而John舒爽地喘息起来。他的头猛地靠上椅背，紧咬下唇。不能射……无论你做什么，不能射……

Sherlock静止不动，但现在他再次吞咽。包裹着John勃起的肌肉收紧，几乎让他就要射出来。他紧紧握着椅子两边的扶手，指甲抠进了木头里。不能射……不能射……最好的部分还没来呢……

Sherlock第三次吞咽，然后才放开了John，后者从紧咬的牙缝中泄出呻吟，不知道是该让Sherlock停下为好，还是该为如此折磨他而把他的屁股揍得三天挨不了座。

Sherlock抬起头，眼眸半闭看着John的样子再次击中他的内心。仍然有一些奶油汇集在Sherlock的嘴角，但他没费心去舔掉。这产生了一种极其色情的效果。

“我想这点小干扰没什么关系……反正你会帮我操掉的。”

 “操……”John从紧闭的牙间发出嘶声。Sherlock今天到底怎么了？无论这是怎么回事——这真是该死的火辣！

“操，”Sherlock慢吞吞地重复。“是的，这就是通常的建议，”他漫不经心地解释，脱下衣服赤裸地站在John面前。然后他从碗里拿起一颗草莓小心地咬在齿间，坐到John的膝盖上把头向他伸去。John在半当中就激烈地吻上了他，草莓甜蜜的汁液流淌在他们的唇齿间，欲望变得越加凶猛。

“好吧，”John在两下饥渴亲吻的间隙间吼道。“看来就要这样做了？因为我真的不知道我是否还有任何心思去拿润滑剂。”

“你是说你没在这儿放点润滑剂？”Sherlock问，徒劳地试图让人听起来傲慢。“相当的疏忽啊……但一点唾液也够了，”他在John耳边低语。“如果会有一点疼……就更好了……”

John不得不努力不在这样的话下失去控制。一阵颤栗窜下他的背，而他的勃起——困在他的下身和Sherlock的睾丸之间——正渴望地抽动着。Sherlock真是一个来自上帝的礼物。他用鼻子深深吸气，然后拉着Sherlock的头发把他扯远。

“现在下去把它好好舔湿……”

Sherlock放肆地呻吟着，再次快速跪倒地上把John的老二含进嘴里。他舔得很仔细，而John暗暗松了口气，他不能在经受更多的刺激了。欲望和冲动在John身体里掀起了滔天巨浪，越来越大……越来越高……而他此刻正站在边缘，就要坠入迷幻的深渊。而他想要和Sherlock合二为一，一起堕落……真的，想和那具温暖，渴求的身体一起……

Sherlock完成了准备之后，分开腿立在了John腿的上方，唾液从他被草莓汁染红的唇间流下。然后他弯起膝盖，沉下身，坐了下去。

John的勃起抵上Sherlock的小穴时两人都呻吟了起来。有一会儿看起来似乎不太可能，但Sherlock的肌肉突然放松了把John全部吞了进去。

John不得不咬着舌头来防止喊叫出来。如此紧窒，如此灼热……但Sherlock没有压抑自己。他的喊声充斥了整个房间，然后才转化为极乐的声音。

“操我，”他气喘吁吁地低吼，而John把手放在Sherlock的臀部，狠狠地撞击着。

在椅子上想要推进得深入点或者重一点有些困难，但当Sherlock双腿勾住了椅子腿时，这就不成问题了。虽然看起来仍然不太像是最初预计的那种快速狂野的性爱。

他们都激烈地渴求着彼此，但他们体位的限制让达到那个甜蜜终点仍有一段路，因此，他们可以更长时间地享受他们的性奋。

他们都没有想过让Sherlock只是简单地躺在桌子上来使事情变得容易点儿……两人都想慢慢来。

某个时刻，Sherlock解开了John的衬衫，把它推下他的肩膀。

“你穿太多了，”他喘息着低语抱怨。“你总是穿太多……”他的手指滑过John肩上的伤疤，抚摸着，直到John也同时呻吟出声。然后Sherlock把胡乱摸索到的草莓压扁在毁容的皮肤上。John从牙缝间倒抽了一口气，在Sherlock弯下腰天舔着他肩上的果肉时一动都不敢动。两人都感觉到了John在Sherlock紧窒渴求的身体内坚硬的老二狠狠跳动着，颤栗感窜遍两人的身体。

“Sherlock……我……我坚持不了多长时间了……还有多久……？”John喘息，新一波的欲望流淌过他的下身。

“很快……”Sherlock呻吟，够到另一个草莓，然后在胸口压扁。John的嘴几乎立刻就埋了进去，狠狠吮吸着Sherlock的乳头，直到他感觉到Sherlock包裹着他的肌肉收缩。“Aaaahhh……John……John……John……不要……吸……”他语无伦次。“咬它……你必须咬它！”

John的牙齿迅速无情地在敏感的肌肤合拢，Sherlock放荡地朝他挺起了胸膛。John的手指抠进Sherlock的穴口，隐约意识到Sherlock正用左手笨拙地摩擦着他湿滑的勃起，当他的右手快速地撑在John覆盖伤疤的肩膀上的时候。

他们的身体融为一体，好像连周围的世界他们都感觉不到了。性欲越来越高涨，对彼此的渴望越来越深……Sherlock感到自己在飘，他的心充满了以前从未有过的轻盈感。他裂成碎片，又在John这儿找到自我，他抱住他，伴随着最后一声叹息向他敞开自己。

这对John来说是太多了……舌尖Sherlock皮肤的味道，紧窒、包裹着他老二不断抽搐的肌肉……碎裂的草莓发出的甜蜜香气……罪恶的气息……他放开了Sherlock的乳头，把脸埋进他的颈窝，然后又深又狠地推入……他颤动了一会儿……接着Sherlock就粗声吼出了他的名字……Sherlock的精液喷溅在他的腹部……激发了他的欲望……他射进了Sherlock颤抖的身体里。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“你好重……”

“说这话的男人还总抱怨我吃得不够，”Sherlock咕哝着，昏昏欲睡地埋进John的脖子。

“恐怕我要感谢你的哥哥……”John沉思着，手指梳理着Sherlock黑色的卷发。

“你敢……”

“如果他没送来你的胡琴……”

“小提琴！”

John翻了个白眼。“如果他没送来你的小提琴，那么……话说他为什么送来？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“不知道……里那么有一张便条……他说了一些关于你还有房子里有音乐的事……也许只是想给你留个好印象。”Sherlock没说便条其余部分的内容，他不想让John知道他以前是多么可怜。

“也许，”John承认，稍稍收紧了一点环绕着Sherlock的手臂。Sherlock满足地叹息。

“你的西装是毁了，”Sherlock说，听起来倒不像是十分遗憾。“还有这把椅子上的横木也断了……”

“那又怎样……”John低语，把一个草莓扔进嘴里。他的眼角看到Sherlock也张开了嘴，宠溺地笑着，John沾了沾奶油把一片水果喂给Sherlock。

Sherlock心满意足地嚼着，然后舔了舔嘴唇，轻咬上John的耳垂。直到John把另一个草莓塞进他嘴里才停下。

John关于为什么Sherlock不信任Mycroft的疑问再次回到他的意识边缘，但他累得没空关心了。以后会有时间解开这个谜题的。

但就在第二天，一连串的事情开始发生，让这个关于‘为什么’的问题再次出现，并且最终完全引出了背后的一切。


	34. 洞若观火

‘万福玛利亚’最后一个清晰的音符已经消逝，Mabel Turner不舍地叹息着默认了这个事实。她明显被感动了，但她只是装了满满一碗草莓。彼时Jacques正进入厨房，把从酒窖里带出来的一瓶酒小心地放在餐桌上。

“Mabel，你为什么现在准备草莓？”他问，好像已经怀疑答案了。

“这些是给Sherlock的，”她坚定地回答。“我要把这些还有奶油一起带给他。”

Jacques眨着眼惊讶地看着Mabel。“这些草莓是要用来做晚餐的开胃菜草莓蜜瓜冷汤的。”

Mabel耸肩，继续把最好的草莓从碗里挑出来，摘掉草莓蒂。

“是啊，好吧，菜单可以改变。”

“你要把Watson先生的草莓浪费在这个……男妓身上？”Jacques震惊地喊。

一道轻蔑又戏谑的视线向管家袭来。“他为我演奏了‘万福玛利亚’，”她回答的语气说明谈话到此为止。“他不只赢得了草莓。”

“难以置信！”Jacques咆哮。

“所以今晚会有冷黄瓜汤。他也喜欢那个，”Mabel愉快满足地宣布。

Jacques的眼睛因不祥的预感缩小。“冷黄瓜汤不是Watson先生的最爱之一……他喜欢西红柿。”

“我知道，”Mabel头也不抬地说。“我说的是Sherlock。”

“Mabel！”

“噢，Jacques！现在停止！”Mabel厉声呵斥管家。“你也听他演奏了半天了。现在听……他在演奏别的。”Mabel示意着打开的厨房门，门里飘进了Sherlock小提琴发出的几乎温柔、飘渺的声音。由于天热，房子里的许多门从清晨就打开了，希望可以让空气循环流动降低热量。“小提琴拉得这么好的人不可能糟糕透顶，”Mabel坚持道。

就在这时，Anthea和Thomas进入了厨房，后者拿着一个满满的洗衣篮。

“谁不是糟糕透顶？”Anthea随口问道，示意Thomas应该把洗衣篮放在地上。

“Sherlock，”Mabel回答。

Anthea哼了一声。“为什么那个混蛋还在这里呢？老板和他在一起的时间比任何人都长。”

Thomas从餐柜里拿了一个苹果咔嚓咬了一口。“你为什么要抱怨？自少老板心情很好并且留吾们单独待着，”他从塞得满满的嘴里咕哝道。

Anthea厌恶地看了他一眼。“你比他还像个猪，”她冷冷地说。“我想他是故意把寝具污染得那么彻底，好让我每天都整理床铺并且洗山一样多的衣服。”她用脚踢了踢洗衣篮。“精液沾上了每一条床单、被单、甚至还有枕套！这不正常！”

Thomas重重咬了一口苹果，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“你有没有想过，这里面只有一半是Sherlock的？我确信老板也贡献了相同的份。”

“你真下流！”Anthea拎着他的耳朵责骂。

“哎呦！”Thomas夸张地喊。“Anthea打我！”他向Turner太太哭诉。

Mabel翻个白眼。“我没时间理你的幼稚行为，”她坚决地表示。“我现在需要把草莓带给Sherlock。”

当她回来时，她高兴地笑着。“他甚至都没有注意我……他是如此全神贯注于他在做的事。真是一个很优秀的男孩。”

Anthea正叠着毛巾，闻言怀疑的哼了一声，而这让正把扣子缝到制服外套上的Thomas咯咯笑了出来。

而Jacques，却眼神不善地看了厨师一眼。“优秀的男孩？”他嘲讽道。“Mabel，你忘记了，那是个来自妓院的荡货！”

“哦，我不知道，”Mabel坚定地说。“我不认为你在妓院里能学会把小提琴演奏到那种程度。”

Jacques皱眉，嘴巴已经张开要驳斥这番话了，但此时汽车的声音盖过了小提琴声。

“Watson先生回来了，”站在窗边Anthea瞥了一眼窗外后说道。她看到Bridges脱下了司机帽子朝他挥了挥手。“而且他今晚不会去任何其他地方。”

“好吧，”Jacques说。“我去迎接。”他正了正领结，在 John Watson刚刚进入房子的时候就走进了门厅。

John拿着一个公文包，微带恼怒地交给Jacques。

“请放到客厅，”他说，显然是指公文包。但在Jacques来得及说‘好’之前，他的老板又开口道：“哪来的音乐声？”

“应该是你的客人，”Jacques心理建设得够久了，所以很轻易就说了出来。

“Sherlock？”John温和地惊讶。“真的？”怀疑的笑容弥漫在他脸上。

“还会是怎样呢，Watson先生？”Jacques问，但只收到了一个漫不经心的摇头，他的老板已经转身离开他追着悦耳的音乐而去了。

Jacques执行着他的任务，把公文包放在二楼的客厅的咖啡桌上——一如既往。当他下楼的时候，音乐停止了，Jacques暗暗地松了一口气。也许Mabel没有那悦耳的音乐洗脑的话会稍稍恢复正常一点。

但当他刚回到厨房的时候，一声大声的呻吟就打破了美好的沉默，Jacques的脸痛苦地扭曲起来。

“说出你的愿望，Anthea，”Thomas厚颜无耻地说。“老板看起来很喜欢Sherlock先生提供的东西嘛——就像你听到的那样清楚。”

“那不是Watson先生，”Jacques愤恨地反驳。“那是他。”他的嘴轻蔑地扭曲。

第二声不同的高亢呻吟加入了第一声。

“那是Watson先生，”Mabel淡定地评论，继续削着黄瓜。

“是的，没错，”Thomas说。“现在我也听出来了。”

“噢，上帝！”Anthea厌恶地叫。“这事总是会像这样吗？他们以前总是在楼上做，至少在那儿你不会听到。”

Jacques和Mabel意味深长地看了彼此一眼，直到Mabel笑着说，“这会是更糟的……你还记得吗？那时候他交往的一个人……就在楼梯的正当中……”

“不用提醒，”Jacques颤抖地回答。“我差点绊倒他们。”

Thomas大笑，然后转向Anthea。“你在这里的时间没我长……以前这里发生过更多出格的事呢……老板其实最近相当平静了。迄今为止。”

Jacques在餐桌边坐了下来，看起来很累。“我为什么还要在这里工作？”他并没有期望谁来回答，但Mabel自发的给了他一个答案。

“因为他付你高薪——和我们一样。”然后她露出一个会心的微笑，开始列举。“因为你还要还你房子的贷款，因为你还要为你长女付学费，因为你的小女儿想要上芭蕾舞课，而你的次女心心念念一匹小马。因为你的母亲……”

“好吧，好吧，”Jacques断了厨师，后者给了他一个友好的笑容，拍了拍他的肩。“我知道。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第二天早晨Mike在上层的走廊里找John。

“John？”他喊道。希望他没有继续和Sherlock待在床上！他们今天有很多事要做。

“John在穿衣服，”Sherlock低沉的声音从客厅传来，Mike耸耸肩走了进去。“他一会儿就好了，”Sherlock在Mike站在他面前时说到。“不，他没有忘记他今天有很多事要做，而且一整天都不会在家，”他微微笑着补充。“要茶吗？还是咖啡？我可以准备另一个杯子。”

“不，谢谢，”Mike摇摇头回答，但他还是坐在了桌子旁的其中一把椅子上。“我已经吃过早餐了。”

他的视线扫过Sherlock，后者只是咬了一口吃了一半的羊角面包。 他看上去和以前一样。Mike经常看到他只穿着睡裤和晨衣，没什么令人震惊的。纠结的头发，见证了一个狂野的夜晚，也没什么让他惊讶的地方。但是今天早上有什么不同。可能是因为，长久以来第一次，Sherlock安逸舒适地坐在桌子边吗？他的姿势真的不同了吗？Mike从未想过Sherlock会缺乏自信，因为他一贯表现得傲慢和自大——但今天他流露出了轻松冷静以及某些……说不清的东西。Mike耸耸肩，那真不关他的事。

他瞥了一眼房间周围才压低声音问，“那么，有任何关于Charlie的新消息没？”

Sherlock的眉头笼上一层阴云，明亮快乐的表情从他脸上消失了。

“没有，”他闷闷地回答。“很不幸，”他叹气地补充。“但我不会放弃。”

Mike点点头。他还能做什么呢？整件事从一开始似乎就像在白费力气。但是到处打听打听消息也没什么坏处——所以他让Sherlock做他想做的事，并且遵守约定对John什么都不说。

走廊里，John短促、强力的脚步声传来，阴云迅速从Sherlock的脸上消失。取而代之的是一道温柔的光芒，尽管Mike因为看向了走进来的John而没有注意到。John也没有看到Sherlock脸上的光亮，因为他在John一走进来的时候就把这表情隐藏起来了。这些感觉对他太陌生，他不能确定后果，也不确定当John看到的时候会怎样，以及是否……Sherlock现在甚至都不敢奢求爱的回报。也许……到时候……如果他能一点一点地偷走John的心，让自己变得不可或缺让John再也无法想象没有他的生活……那么也许……John某天对他的感觉不再是只有欲望而是会有某种感情——一种近乎温柔的感情，就像前一天一样。Sherlock坚定地抱持着希望。

不管未来他们的关系如何发展——或者没有发展……Sherlock都不打算离开John。没有John的生活对他而言已经不能想象——不能考虑了。如果John想甩了他，他可能不得不采取强硬手段了。‘枪击是一种可能性，’Sherlock若有所思。否则，他不太可能妥协。

“早上好，Mike，”John招呼着他的朋友，走到了Sherlock的椅子旁，用一根手指勾起Sherlock的下巴歪过他的脸。

Sherlock不能——也不想——压抑嘴边为此动作而泛起的笑容。当John在附近时他总会情不自禁地微笑。他闭上眼睛，微微张开嘴接受John的吻。他们的舌头只短暂接触了一下，但即使那样也足以使Sherlock的身体涌起一股如电击般的颤栗。

“今晚，”John低声道，把一缕头发别到Sherlock的耳后。“之前乖乖的，不要淘气。”

“如果我不呢？”Sherlock挑衅他。

John嘴唇弯起。“那我会把你放在我的膝盖上。”

“你保证，”Sherlock回答。

“不是这一次，”John愉悦着说，轻轻吻着他的额头。“现在我考虑考虑怎么说……我想我会把你放在我的膝盖上。”

Sherlock高兴地叹息。

“你们说完了吗？我们现在能走了吗？”Mike插话了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一旦他们走到楼梯上，Mike发现John走得十分畏畏缩缩的。

“嘿，你什么走路这么滑稽了？”他不禁问，但没有真的考虑他在说什么。

“肌肉僵硬，”John随意说道，轻微呻吟。“平地上还好……但是我刚刚发现在楼梯上不太行。”

Mike咧嘴一笑。“疯狂的夜晚？”他取笑着John，故意迈着轻快的步伐走下楼梯——考虑到他的体型，那看上去的确相当奇特。

John抬起了一根眉毛，在走完第一段楼梯的时候终于松了一口气。

“你想知道细节？”他笑着问。

“不必了，”Mike耸耸肩回答。“但是……真的只是肌肉痛？”

“你那是什么意思？”

“你知道的……”Mike心照不宣地道。

“天啊，Mike！”John喊道，假装震惊地用颤抖的手指指着他的朋友。“你这个小变态！不，他没有把老二插进我的身体里，”他直言道。

“嗯，”Mike说。“我知道那不是你的偏好，但是……你都不好奇的吗？”

“不，你好奇？”John冷冷反问，几乎让朋友惊讶得从最后一节楼梯上摔下来。

“我不是那个意思！”Mike抗议着，抓住栏杆不断喘气。

“是么？”John不置可否地问。“为什么这么说？”

“也许因为我对男人不感兴趣？”Mike讽刺地道。

John耸耸肩。“对不起——我仍然看不出有何区别。我们都是男人，我们都有一个屁股和一个前列腺。仅仅因为比起女人我更喜欢操男人并不代表我喜欢被操。我想要的和你一样。”他实事求是地说。“话说回来……”一道顽皮的笑容在他脸上弥漫。“我可以给Susan一个可穿戴的假阳具……也许你们两个会发现你喜欢这个……”

“你敢！”Mike大喊，但他的嘴也同时扯出了一个笑容。“抱歉我有一瞬质疑了你的男子气概。”

“接受道歉，”John歪笑着认可。然后他声音降低，直至一个坏笑的低语，“你懂，‘骑公马’之类的在色情片里总是那么火辣……好吧，是很火辣……但是……该死的困难。我可以把椅子扔掉，但这很值得。”John高兴地总结。

Mike必须聚集相当多的自控力来防止在门厅就把他朋友敲晕。这对于雇员来说可是难熬的一天。他严肃且忍无可忍地看着John，说，“我相信我已经说过我不想要任何细节……你是要写下来还怎的？”

John只是大笑。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

炸弹几天前就装在车上了。但那天早上，司机因为剃须迟到了，不得不超速穿越十字路口的红绿灯，所以炸弹没爆，而炸弹是连接到宝马车的速度计上的。

爆炸要发生的话车辆时速至少要减少到每小时20英里。

Jim Moriarty喜欢童话故事，但他没怎么从好莱坞电影中获取灵感。因为如果不是现代童话的话有什么关注的必要呢？

总警司Dimmock刚刚经过哈罗德百货商店，现在正要经过骑士桥地铁站。当他看到前方海德公园地铁站的十字路口堵塞的交通时烦躁地抱怨了一声。但他直到他面前的汽车慢了下来才把脚从油门上移开。一个轻轻的‘咔哒’声是Dimmock最后听到的声音，接着他车里的炸弹就爆炸了，火光冲天，使得伦敦所有的交通在接下来的几个小时都停滞不前。

当广播里传来第一声新闻报道时，Moriarty的眼睛喜悦地亮了起来。Dimmock再也无法庇护John Watson了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mike和John再次坐在车里去他们的第二次会面。Bridges小心谨慎的在拥挤不堪的车流里穿梭，而Mike的胃在此时响亮地叫了起来。

John看看表，抬起一根眉毛。“你不会又想要吃东西了吧？”他玩笑般地嘲弄。

“我吃早餐都是五个多小时前的事了，”Mike承认，有些窘迫地揉着肚子。“你看，Angelo的店就在拐角处……”

“Bridges，带我们去Angelo那儿，”John指示他的司机，后者点点头，打开信号灯。“我们很久没去那里了，”John对Mike说。“所以？你还是打算点意大利饺吗？”他笑着问。

“否则点啥？”Mike温和地问。“你呢？”

“也许一个披萨……”John漠不关心地说，望着窗外缓慢的车流。“Bridges，今天发生了什么？”

“收音机里说海德公园地铁站附近有一辆汽车着火了，先生，”Bridges立刻回道。“我恐怕走小路也不行了，一半的伦敦交通都停了。”

“好吧，好吧，”John咕哝。“Mike，给我们的会面对象打个电话告诉他们我们晚点到。”

“好的，”Mike说，从外套口袋里拿出手机。当他成功推迟了会面之后，他看向他的朋友，后者仍然心不在焉地盯着窗外沉思。“有什么事发生在你身上！”他直截了当地说。

“今天你有注意到什么吗？”John问，眼睛仍然盯着街道。

“我不明白你的意思。”

John深深吸了一口气吐出。“那些闲言碎语，还有遮遮掩掩的视线。他们在谈论我。我和Charlie。”他停顿了一下，然后冷冷地继续，“我知道Higgins和他的手下不会闭嘴，但我以为至少会有一两个星期的时间流言才会传开。”

“John……没人真的认为是你……”

“但他们怀疑，”John反驳。“他们怀疑，而且还在心里想着可能是什么原因，如果我真的是那幕后之人的话……一旦他们开始问一些严肃的问题，怀疑我……我不知道我是否能撑或者撑多久。”

Mike轻叹，John点头。

“所以你也看到了……”

“也许……”Mike犹豫地开口。“……也许在事情变成那样之前会出现转机。目前每个人还是安分的……你自己今天也看见了。”

“那是因为他们害怕，不是因为相信我。”John闷闷地说。“害怕……是一个糟糕的动力。”

他们此时来到了Angelo的店，这是家为了‘特定人物’而设立的，作为非正式会面运行的店。Bridges把车停在里餐厅入口几米远的地方。

“谢谢你，Bridges，”John在司机为他开门时说道。“你也可以休息一下——进去点些东西，记我的帐。”

“谢谢你，先生，”Bridges回答。“但我更愿意等在车里。”

“那我会派一个服务员出来。”John爽快地决定，没有显露不高兴，然后和Mike走进了餐厅。

他刚跨过门槛就被大蒜、罗勒、还有强劲热烫的意式咖啡的典型味道击中了。这些味道从他年轻时起就没变过，而且如同每次一般，在他几乎沉浸在香气之中时，他就克服了某些感伤。当他和Mike还在帮人跑腿时有多经常来这里喝卡布奇诺呢……他们总是坐在角落的小圆桌那……

但Angelo年前进行了翻新，那两人小桌已经不复存在。另一张他们总是和Susan和Victor一起分享的巨大的、靠近吧台的方形桌子也不见了。John一如既往有点惆怅地叹息。他通常这么做后就能摆脱怀旧的感觉，但今天这种感觉却异常顽强，让他陷入了忧郁之中。他们那时候是多么年轻啊……多么有雄心壮志……多么无忧无虑。他以前总是梦想能当上老大——那是他一贯的目标。而现在呢？现在他实现了所有的梦想……财富、权柄、势力、别墅、仆人、昂贵的汽车、甚至还有司机和保镖……但是他比以前更快乐吗？他以前有Victor……但如今没有人和他分享一切。突然，令他吃惊的是，Sherlock的身影出现在他的脑海里。

“你好！”Angelo热情的问候打断了他的心事。“你好，医生！”

“你好，Angelo，”John无意识地笑着回应，和收到同样热情的Mike一起背靠墙坐到他们通常的桌子边。

Mike接过Angelo给他们的菜单打开。

“我以为你知道你要点什么……”John开口，但Mike举起菜单挡在他们面前，小声道，“Albright也在这里。”

John的眼睛扫视着餐厅，直到停在了Albright身上，他对他略略点了点头。Albright也点头回应。他和Sebastian Moran还有另两个手下在一起。服务员刚把四杯意式浓缩端上他们的桌子。显然他们已经吃过了。

 “他为什么不能在这儿呢，”John漠不关心地小声回道。“这是一个自由的国家。只要他不再次开始制造麻烦……”

一个服务员走进他们的桌子。“医生？Stamford先生？需要我为你们准备些什么吗？”

在迅速瞥了Mike一眼之后，John说，“是的……但同时也让我的司机点些东西——他在外面我的车里——记我的帐。”

“好的，”服务员点头同意道。

餐厅的门打开，Bridges一脸担忧的走进来。

“啊——他进来了，”John告诉服务员，但他看见了司机黯淡的表情，于是坐直了一点。“等一会儿，”他对服务员说，挥手示意他离开。“怎么了？”John尽可能若无其事地问，但他眼角注意到Albright那桌所有的男人都竖起了耳朵。

Bridges弯下腰，低声说，“是Dimmock，先生。”

一种可怕的预感向John袭来，他觉得自己脸色变白了。但过早得出结论从来不是好事。因此他追问着更多的信息，“Dimmock？”

“燃烧的车，先生，”Bridges急迫地小声说。“一个炸弹，Dimmock死了。电台正在报道这事。”

John仍然静静地坐在那里。他唯一可以看见的反应是嘴唇紧抿成的一条细线。他觉得胸膛里的心脏冰冷又困难地跳动，有一刻他甚至觉得自己只能听见流经静脉的血液的声音。

“谢谢你，Bridges，”他极力压抑着，轻声说道。“回到车里，并且保持警惕。恐怕午餐已经结束了。”

在Mike能给他朋友一个不安和警惕的注视之前，各种手机开始嗡响起来。Albright和他的客人也拿出了手机。Dimmock被谋杀的消息通过短信像野火一样蔓延。

John继续一动不动地坐在桌子边。他的心思翻涌，想着一个问题：“是谁？”

谁会高兴于Dimmock的死亡？他的人肯定都不是。他们都因John收买了Dimmock而受益，而作为报答Dimmock庇护John的组织。

答案几乎近在眼前，但却并没有解决他的难题。

Dimmock车里的炸弹，警察晚会上的炸弹，Charlie的死……它们都是有联系的……它们一定有联系。肯定有一个人主导了这一切。但是是谁呢？谁那么想要搞垮John？而那个人为什么要这么费事？朝眉心来上一枪‘再见，John Watson。’多么简单明了，至少John就会这么做。但他的对手显然不想让他死……或者不是就这么死——John并不是十分确定。但他还想要什么？干掉黑手党？John不知道。他只是不知道，而如果事情不快点结束的话这种不确定性以及反复的试探快要把他逼疯了。

“现在是怎样？”John听到Albright尖锐的声音盖过一片嘈杂进入了他的耳朵。“因为他要价太高所以要被干掉吗，Doc？你是需需要把你的钱花在其他地方？你的小基佬男友开始要求什么了？”

“John……”Mike低声警告，但John没睬他。他正忙着用冰冷的态度还击。

“Well，你知道当涉及昂贵的妓女时你会说点什么，Albright，”John冷漠地回敬。“我与这整件事无关，我和这儿的其他人一样感到震惊。”这句话离开他嘴的那一刻，他就知道了——在所有他可能会说的话中——他说了最最错误的一句。

Albright立刻煽风点火。“太棒了。一个老大却不知道发生了什么。”他拖长声调说道。“最近发生太多事，有点太多了，有些人可能会说闲话……但我理解……我也不知道我周围发生了什么如果我正忙着整天操我的荡货会计师的屁股……或者是反过来？嗯？Doc？”

John勉强压抑着，整个房间里突然充满了恶意的窃笑声。他的手紧握成拳，站了起来。

接下来他知道的就是Mike在背后拼命试图抓住他的胳膊。

Albright和他的手下猛地从椅子上站起来，而John此刻才意识到他几乎正站在他们的桌子前。他是怎么那么快到那里的？

“Mike！放开我！”John吼道。“我要把这个操蛋的家伙灭掉！”

“别在这儿，John！”Mike隐含恳求地看着他，John头脑里的怒火开始慢慢消退。“我们走吧，”Mike劝他。

John的眼睛再次落在Albright脸上，后者的脸奇异的扭曲，充满了恐惧、愤怒和仇恨。

“好吧，”John平静地说。“我们走。”Mike松了口气放开了他的钳制。John抚平他的外套，正了正肩膀。“但首先我要说清楚一件事。”他的声音冷厉如冰。“没人——绝对没人——操我的屁股。听清楚了吗，Albright？没人操我……没人骑在我身上……没人把我操出来。”

Albright咬着牙，但他不情愿地点了点头。

“很好，”John异常镇静地说。“Mike，现在我们能走了。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

那天晚上，John在床上翻来覆去，直到Sherlock碰了碰他的肩膀，问道：“你睡不着吗？”

“聪明蛋，”John嘟囔，但声音听起来精疲力竭。

“你为什么想要揍Albright？”Sherlock直击中心。

“你没听见我和Mike……”

“噢，我密切关注你和他说的……同时还有你没说的。”

“不必听起来那么洋洋得意的。”

“John？你是想转移我的话题吗？”Sherlock温和地持续追问。

“也许……那会有用？”John扯出半个微笑反问，尽管Sherlock无法看到。

“嗯……不，不是这样。我猜是与我有关的什么。他怎么称呼我的？不，不要告诉我……让我猜猜……吸老二的（Cocksucker）？卖屁股的？荡妇？男妓？”

“类似这些，”John模棱两可地承认。

“这是……”Sherlock停顿了一下。“真的吗？我的意思是……你……你真的……因为我？你为了我要把他的牙揍掉？”声音听起来既困惑又感动。

John转身试图看清Sherlock的脸，但太暗了。所以他只是简单地说。“是的。”

“这是……”Sherlock再次开口，却又陷入沉默。他似乎在寻找合适的词汇。“你不必如此，”他最终说道，听起来奇怪的沮丧。“毕竟这是事实。我……我是个男妓。”

最后的一丝犹豫触痛了John。“不，你不是……”他柔声说，用手指抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊。“话说回来……混蛋（Cocksucker）这点倒是难以否认，”他笑着说，试图让心情轻松一点。他这一天各种情感经历太多了。

Sherlock把John的手指从他脸颊上移到嘴上。“谢谢你，”他轻声说道，在John的指尖上柔柔一吻。John感觉到了轻微的笑容，感觉到了Sherlock喷在他皮肤上的温暖气息，感觉到了记忆中Sherlock的小提琴的甜美、柔和、轻快的声音包裹住了他。他摸索着床头柜上的台灯打开。

“为我演奏，”John冲动地说，屏住呼吸观察Sherlock的反应。

Sherlock在突来的强光中眨了眨眼，困惑的表情出现在他的脸上。“现在？”他问。

“是的，”John回答，又补充道，“求你。也许那样我就能睡着了。”

Sherlock的表情软化。“当然，”他简短地说。

接着他站了起来，穿上晨衣，走去他的旧房间取他放在那里的乐器。当他回来的时候，他打开小提琴盒，把小提琴架上肩膀，快速地调整着。一个温暖的笑容掠过Sherlock的嘴唇，然后他开始演奏。

他再次以‘咏叹调’开头，但过了一段时间后就变了。他快速地朝John的方向看了一眼，没有任何停顿的就转换到另一首曲目。John听着有种奇特的熟悉感，但他真的不知道是什么。

不过当Sherlock进行到某个旋律时就不是了，John喊了出来：“‘顺其自然？’不是吧？披头士？”

Sherlock停下来快速地扫了他一眼。“噢，对，当然。我的错误，”他说。“滚石，你喜欢滚石乐队。”

“是啊，差不多……”John有些迟疑地回答。“但是……说实话……皇后乐队怎样？”当他承认他的偏好时一抹微红染上了他的脸颊。

“皇后乐队？你认真的？”Sherlock难以控制地笑着重复。

“你是要给我演奏还是要取笑我？”

“我不能一起做吗？”Sherlock反问。

John摇摇头。“就演奏给我听，”他只说了这么一句，而Sherlock遵从了。

回到过去Sherlock勤奋练习和演奏的时候，他就算一段时间没有乐谱也能很容易的演奏出来。他可以重现他演奏过的每一首曲目，他的记忆里保存着每一首乐谱。

但他现在为John演奏的这首曲子是某次他自学的，他从没买过乐谱。而他会心血来潮用小提琴拉这样的曲子不是青春期的反叛，而是因为枯燥乏味，无聊单一的生活让他受不了了。多年来他已经忘记了大部分曲调，但是自从他昨天第一次把小提琴长久地拿在手里之后，记忆都一片一片地回来了。

他在这个领域的记忆一直非常好。即使是现在，经过了最初的，有些犹疑的演奏之后，整个曲调就冲入了他的脑海里。而他停下了思考的越多，就越容易回想起来。这对他几乎是一个亲密带感的体验了。他在自己的音乐里越来越迷失……不再想着自己……甚至不再想着John……但他却非常清醒地意识到另一个男人的存在，而这几乎夺走了他的呼吸。并且与此同时又十分奇怪的，让他呼吸得更顺畅。

尽管Sherlock演奏得随性，但John还是清楚地认出了是‘谁愿永生’，而这对于他的口味和他的现状来说，似乎太夸张了，几乎让人情绪更加低落。但他觉得他的心跳适应了精准的旋律，慢慢安定了下来。他靠上了枕头，让他的身体渐渐放松——自从那天午餐之后的第一次。

Sherlock似乎意识到他选择的曲子并不完全适合，于是默默转成‘现在别阻止我’。John总是觉得自己被歌词里的双关语，以及迫切，几乎令人性奋的旋律吸引——至少在他看来。总之今天，他的思绪沿着某条道路下滑，而他的眼睛也在Sherlock浑然忘我的随着音乐摇摆时赞赏地滑下他柔韧的身体。

他对那天早上John答应了他什么没有提一个字……给他极其有迷人的屁股一顿粗鲁的打击……而John对此感觉有点糟糕。他已经有一段时间没给Sherlock这种独特的快感了，而今天，当John想要奖励他的耐心（或Sherlock计算之中的耐心），发生的一连串事件让他没心思了。虽然Sherlock一定很失望，但他一整个下午和晚上都没说什么。一个字都没有，一句抱怨都没有，一个暗示都没有。

John很感激他。庆幸他们没有谈论此事。感激Sherlock能够理解这些事——或者至少毫无保留地接受它们。John非常感激Sherlock适当的沉默，但他现在确实觉得有必要谈一谈。他的舌头掠过上唇，自从他一直困惑于自己的想法和欲望时已经过了很长一段时间了。

谢天谢地，Sherlock松松系着的晨衣的绑带，就在此时散开了，让John的思绪全部奔向了那苍白、赤裸的肌肤。那柔亮光滑，酒红色的面料随着Sherlock的动作微微滑落，每一次都更显出了一分隐藏其下的赤裸躯体。锁骨紧绷的皮肤……乳头的边缘……肚脐完美的小小凹陷……略微圆润的大腿……以及一个软垂的阴茎。这是一副色情的景象，但没有一个让John陷入欲望。这更是一种轻微、性感的刺激，而他毫无止境地享受它完全压制他的感觉。这就像是在考虑一座好的雕塑作品或者是对一幅技艺娴熟的绘画的反应……这些就是窥淫癖者所谓的沉默的欢愉吗？John不知道。他只知道一件事：Sherlock是一个该死的艺术品，而John永远不会厌倦只是看着他。

Sherlock对此没还什么意识，‘现在别阻止我’的最后几个音符消逝转变成了‘我的至爱’。而直到他重复第一段演奏出那些流畅渴念的曲调时他才意识到他在做什么……他在述说他的心声，清晰又响亮的。而他不敢看John。他怎能如此草率地泄露出来呢？既然存在‘感情不能外露’这种俗语那一定是有其真理的。虽然在涉及他和他的乐器时，他看起来更擅长选择衣服而不是曲目。他尽可能不明显地换上亨德尔的‘广板’（这也是一首情歌，所以这也是个证据，但至少这段歌颂树的，而且是Sherlock此时此刻唯一能想出来的部分），并且热切希望John会……怎样？John会注意不到吗？或者至少他没有明白Sherlock刚刚泄露的情感？或者他更希望那种理解、包容、爱情会得到回应……‘这真是要求太多了，’Sherlock轻蔑地哼了一声斥责自己。

直到最后一段乐声消退——比起Sherlock中意的完美稍稍有点颤动——Sherlock才深吸了一口气，放下了小提琴看向John。John闭着眼睛躺在床上，神色放松。‘广板’已经完成了其催眠的使命。在失望与解脱间挣扎，Sherlock把小提琴收进盒子里，放在橱柜上的中国花瓶之间。然后，他走到John那边的床头柜关灯，在那站了一会儿直到眼睛或多或少地适应了黑暗。而当他正要爬到床上再次躺下时，他却听到了一声模糊的‘对不起’。

Sherlock困惑地坐在床边。

“没关系，”他轻声回答。他知道John指的是他没遵守承诺这件事。Sherlock的臀部仍然干干净净，清清白白的。

“不，不是那个……”John咕哝。

“是的，”Sherlock坚持。“虽然我不明白，因为自从市长选举之后……”

“那不同。那时我只是生气，愤怒。”

“现在呢？”

“现在……现在……”

为什么John声音突然变得这么小？噢……

“现在你……”Sherlock顿住了。他潜意识里拒绝说完这句话。拒绝把‘John’和‘恐惧’放在一个句子里。

“是的，”John安静，下定决心般地承认。“现在我除了愤怒之外还吓破了胆，而我甚至都不知道我害怕谁或者什么。”他发出一声听得见的呼吸。“不管这团他妈的混乱背后是谁，他做的都该死的出色。”

Sherlock不知道该如何回答。John是在害怕吗？那不可能……John不会！他的John不会……他一直是他所依靠的擎天支柱。Sherlock感到无助。无助、无力、以及……

“谢谢，”John出其不意地说道，声音平静。“谢谢你为我演奏。我想我现在可以睡着了……”他打了个呵欠，好像在确认他的话。“这就是我最需要的。我明天第一件事就是去见Albright……跟他……讲讲……道理……”

“为什么只跟他讲理？为什么不灭了他？”Sherlock问，对他来说这种方法才更实用、更有价值和意义。

“我不能……”John半梦半醒地咕哝。“他有太多的追随着……活儿干得该死的出色……现在到床上来……”

Sherlock轻声叹息地站起来，漠不关心地让晨衣滑下他的肩膀，爬上John柔软的身体，钻进毯子下面。几乎立刻，John的两条手臂抱住了他把他拉近他温暖的身体。Sherlock闭上眼睛，做了此刻唯一能为John做的事：陪在他身边。


	35. 风云变幻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于赶上作者的进度了……  
> 于是，一次放出~~  
> 35-40，大家吃个饱~  
> （于是，接下来只能周更一章了……）
> 
> 本章ML终于SEX了~还是探长主动的哟~

Mike满脸痛苦地掏出电话，接听。

“Mike！”Sherlock的声音毫无预警地在听筒里炸裂，甚至都没给Mike机会宣布他在哪儿。“John和他的保镖刚刚离开去了 Albright那儿！却没有你！”听起来像一个斥责。

Mike呻吟。“首先——我不能去。腰痛。”他长叹着解释，试图同时在床上找一个舒适的位置，但却失败了。“第二——即使我能……John和我都同意他一个人去最好。这事需要私下讨论，而他的顾问没必要留在那儿，那反而会让John在组织里的首领权威受到更多质疑。”

沉默持续了一会儿，然后电话突然挂断。

“傲慢的家伙……”Mike暗含恼怒地说道，把手机放到一边。好像John在Albright那儿会发生任何事似的……即使是Albright也不会这么随便。他做了个鬼脸，而疼痛再次击中他。为啥医生这么久还不来？

“Susan？你真的打电话了吗？如果你没快点叫的话我就要死了！”他喊道，抬高声音确保其透过敞开的卧室门能被听到。

Susan刚从厨房喊了句，“没人那么快死，”Mike的电话就响了。他看到号码时呻吟了起来。Sherlock这次又想干嘛？

“这次是啥？”Mike接起电话后说。

“John的恐惧，”Sherlock说。声音听起来没有刚才的电话那么傲慢了。突然间，他的声音变得沮丧。

“是的，我知道，”Mike说。“所以你也注意到了？”他足够了解John所以能注意到这样的事，也许现在Sherlock也是如此——毕竟，他几乎一天24小时，每天，都和John在一起。

“不是，”另一端传来一个短暂的犹豫。“是他告诉我的。”

告诉？等等。John向Sherlock承认……不，划掉这个。John已经向另一个活着的生物承认他害怕吗？这太不可思议了，Mike都不知道该如何反应。John永远不会……不。John从来不会做这种事。迄今为止。John到底在Sherlock身上看到了什么以致于他如此得信任他？是不是涉及到了某种John不久之前强烈否认的情绪？如果是这样的话……John对Sherlock意味着什么？Sherlock如何看待这整个事件？Mike可是见过他的朋友和另一个男人在他面前像换了个人似的，以及那些肆无忌惮的亲吻……要是别的人，Mike绝对会认定这样的行为只代表了一件事：他们深深爱上了彼此。但他们不是任何其他人……这是John——曾经为情所伤，以及Sherlock——一个前男妓……而尽管已经开始欣赏他，但他仍然不了解他。

Mike差点就想要为他们两人牵线搭桥了，但他坚定地摇了摇头，决定完全不管。他们两个都是成年人了，能自己解决。

“我不是自己注意到的，不算是，”Sherlock继续。另一个暂停。“那很糟吗？他听起来有点沮丧。

很糟？Mike不知道怎么回答这个问题。Sherlock指的是什么？是John害怕的事实？还是John对Sherlock承认害怕的事实？还是Sherlock想知道他没注意到John的恐惧是否是一件糟糕的事？

但也许即使是Sherlock也不明白自己所指为何。

“我不知道。也许不会。一切都在解决中。”Mike相当含糊地回答。他的下一句话则专门提到了John害怕是否是一件糟糕的事。“我们总是会想出一些什么的……无论事情会发展到怎样的地步……而且我们在过去几年中遇到过相当多棘手的情况。”

Mike听到Sherlock的呼吸声，然后随着一声轻轻的‘咔哒’声，谈话结束。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John和Dave以及Naresh一起走进 Albright的办公室。他没有预约，可能也被认为来者不善，这点从站在 Albright门厅内三个年轻人脸上的惊讶表情就可以看出来。

“你们老大在哪儿？”John用精心计算过的冰冷嗓音问年轻的黑手党成员。

“那边……”其中一个回答，指着房间另一侧的其中一扇门。

John对Naresh点点头，后者向前走了几步，没敲门就打了开。

 Albright坐在桌子边，Moran站在他身旁。他们两个都看着放在Albright面前桌上的笔记本电脑的屏幕。但当不请自来的小群人闯进来时，他们都抬起了头。

“搞啥……” Albright正要吼，但在认出John的他的两个保镖后立刻陷入了沉默。

John朝前走着，Dave和Naresh亦步亦趋地跟着他。John故意站定在了一个可以居高临下俯视 Albright的地方。他轻蔑地扫了一眼 Albright接着是Moran，然后紧盯着Moran，虚情假意地开口道，“Albright——借一步说话。”

“你要说什么就说，Watson，” Albright宣布。“Moran是我的心腹——我对他没有任何秘密。”

Moran挺直了身子。John现在看到了他的眼睛，浅蓝色，而且毫无紧张地回应John的凝视。

John噘起嘴。“你看……”

Moran微微歪了歪头，从Albright的桌子边后退了几步。他似乎意图接近John，而John想知道他是否正在试着不明显——或者无意识地——展现他真正的忠诚。

“好吧。”John再次将他的注意力转向Albright，后者紧张地盯着他。但是他的姿势却明确表示他准备迎接任何东西。“Albright——

你是个能力很出色的区域头领，我现在最得力的下属。”他咬着脸颊内侧。“而我希望这样继续下去。”

“我没打算转行，”Albright中立地说。

“没有？”John缓缓吐出这句话。“那你可能想要考虑考虑那些针对我的行为了。不——划掉‘可能’！你必须停止那些针对我的无礼行为！我讲清楚了吗？”礼貌但冰冷的微笑布满John的脸，他的声音依然克制，但却清楚表明了信息。John不是请求，而是命令。

“我需要……获得尊重，”Albright不为所动地回答。“而你的行为，Watson……你最近的行为……”他摇了摇头。

Albright的不听话让John的怒火立刻爆发。他扬起下巴。“我的行为……”他重复道，声音紧绷。

“是的，”Albright确证。“你的行为。什么样的老大竟然不能掌控自己的组织？”Albright开始失去镇静，变得更加激动。

“我……”

“你啥都没干，”Albright粗鲁地打断了他的话。“还有什么其他解释来说明我的侄子……”

“不要又来这一套！”John愤怒地喊。“是的，你的侄子死了。该死的遗憾。但倒霉事总会发生！我做了所有我能做的来找出事情的真相！但Charlie White在能说出更多之前就在我面前被一枪爆头了我还能有什么办法！”

Albright已经吸了一口气准备回吼了，但他现在却只是默默坐在那里，目瞪口呆地盯着John。

“Albright？”John喊，希望他不是心脏病发作了……他的眼角注意到Moran正呈某种角度站在他身后。那到底怎么回事？不过他还看到Naresh一直紧盯着Moran，于是他把注意力重新转回正不停喘气的Albright。

“Charlie White？”

“是的，”John承认。

“Charlie White是杀Kenneth的杀手？”Albright哑声道。

“是的，该死，”John语无伦次地回答。“我以为我告诉过你了？”

“不……”Albright轻声说。“我不知道。你打电话的时候只说是某人干掉了杀手……你没说名字而我仍然还是……”他摇了摇头。“我没问。”Albright盯着地面。“那么……Charlie White死了……那……倒是解释了很多……”

Albright和Moran同时抬起了手臂，两人手里都握着枪。

John也掏出了他的枪，但他太慢了。

两声枪响。

Albright瘫回椅子，一个红点从他胸口的白衬衫上蔓延开来。

“对不起，Watson先生，”Moran语气平板地说着，放下了枪。“无法及时提醒你。他总是会把一把枪收在书桌下的暗格里。必须比他快……否则他就会杀了你。”

他们的视线相遇，两人都知道John欠了Moran一条命。那声枪击，John能感觉到是擦着他脑袋过去的。他伸出了手，Moran立刻握住。

“Moran——现在你是这个区的新头领了。而你的第一个任务就是清理这里的烂摊子，”John说，点头示意Albright的尸体。

“好，”Moran简短地说。

John放开手，转向Naresh，后者正站在非常接近门的地方而且刚刚才把枪掏出来。显然Dave和Naresh都没有及时掏出他们的枪。John真的不能怪他们。他们和他一样感到十分意外。保镖就算了……当枪击时到来John仍然应该是他们中最快的那个。如果他都不能快速反应的话……

“这儿为什么这么安静？”John问。“早先外面还吵吵嚷嚷的。”

Naresh耸耸肩，小心地开门检查。

“很可能都走了，”Moran淡漠地说。“他们全都很胆小怕事。”

“是啊，”Naresh证实。“这地儿是废了。”

“你需要新人吗，Moran？”John问。

Moran摇了摇头。“我自己能行。”

“我们在某个时候可能需要坐下来谈谈这些，”John对Moran说。“你等我消息。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一旦只剩Moran一个人后他就急切地打电话给一台无注册手机。

“我是Moran……我不得不杀了Albright。对不起，老大。”

他听到线路另一端Moriarty勉强压抑的呼吸声。“我为你着想希望你有一个好的理由。”

“Doc来了这儿……他们谈起了Charlie，而Albright肯定根据事实得出了结论。我从未百分之百确定，但他肯定有一两次看见过我和Charlie在一起。他拿出了他的枪……想要杀我。我必须先杀了他。”

“Moran……”从Moran手中的电话里发出的声音听起来充满威胁。

“老大……”Moran试图安抚Moriatry。“Doc认为Albright掏枪是要干掉他……我正好站在他旁边。现在他认为我救了他一命。对不起，我知道这没有完全按照计划进行。”

线路另一端沉默了下来，Moran感到他的手心内都是汗。他非常对Moriatry非常忠诚，但偶尔的……当他出点岔子的时候，老大就会让他非常不安。你永远不会知道他下一步会怎么做，他完全有可能眼都不眨的就扔掉一个最忠实和最有价值的追随者。

“这个……比我计划得还好！”Moriatry欢呼，而Moran松了一口气。“所以Watson信任你？”

“我想是，”Moran说。“即使他还没有……我也可以让他信任。”

“就这么做，”Moriatry建议他。“让你自己变得不可或缺。”

“那Albright的尸体怎么办？”Moran问。

“噢，我有个主意……”Moriatry轻声说。“你等我消息。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当John回到家，他深吸了一口气后再吐出来。家。终于。他迈进门厅，挥退Jacques，后者已经走近他了但现在毫无怨言地退了下去。

John把手举到面前，它们仍在颤抖。它们从Albright要杀他的时候就开始颤抖了。他一直极力隐藏着，但现在他撑不住了。他匆匆走向办公室一下把门打开，很欣慰地看到Sherlock坐在他的办公桌边。

Sherlock微笑地抬起头。“John……”但看到他的喜悦很快就转变为皱眉。“Albright……死了？”他不确定地问。

“是的，”John干脆地回答。“脱衣服。”

Sherlock惊奇地睁大了眼，但他还是站了起来，解开衬衫，脱下鞋子。他从办公桌后面走出来，解开裤子，连同内裤一起拉下来。他开始弯腰脱袜子。

“留着，”John命令。“衬衫也是。去书桌上。”

Sherlock明察秋毫的视线略过John，没有像迄今为止一样遵循命令，而是说道，“过一会儿，”然后他走向John用双臂环抱住他。

一阵颤栗窜过John的身体，他开始抗拒拥抱。但之后他就紧紧抱住面前半裸的躯体，脸埋进了Sherlock的肩膀，几乎烧毁他喉咙的抽泣声无法克制地宣泄了出来。

“我……”John开口，但落在他头顶的温柔亲吻让他又陷入了沉默。

“稍后，”Sherlock低语。“之后再告诉我，”他摆脱John的怀抱，光着屁股坐到了书桌上。敞开的衬衫滑下他一边的肩膀，这场面像一道晴天霹雳击中了John，他第一次无意识地重新审视它们。桌子……解开的衬衫……Sherlock的包容和他难以置信的顺从度……和当初一模一样，但却又完全不同。当Sherlock向后仰起身体，邀请般地分开腿，甚至还收回一条腿贴近身体，让John看到他塞着肛塞。

“你……为什么？”John粗声问，一边拉下了裤子的拉链。

“我早上感觉着万一要快速打一炮的话最好先做好准备，”Sherlock随意地解释。

“你真是该死的不可思议，”John轻声道，够到肛塞粗鲁地把它从Sherlock屁股里扯出来，想也不想地就扔到身后。Sherlock柔柔地哭喊着，但他的阴茎开始变硬。“一个操蛋的奇迹，”John轻声道，声音粗哑，把他的坚硬的阴茎用力塞进Sherlock的身体。

他粗鲁快速地操干着，重重地撞击着Sherlock的身体，努力证明他还活着，还在呼吸，他的心脏仍在跳动，他的身体依然温暖且充满活力，有另一具温热顺服的身体愿意接纳他，给他温暖和情感。

这次真是可怜的快速。John只用力撞了几下就几乎绝望的高潮了。轻微的，伴随着压抑的呜咽，他全数射进了Sherlock体内然后瘫倒在他身上。

手指穿过他的头发，Sherlock深沉、平静的声音响起，“好点了吗？”

“嗯，”John回答。然后突然不安地抬起头。“Mike在哪儿？”

Sherlock笑了，简直是世界上最美妙的声音，而这让John胸口的压力减少了一点。

“你注意那个倒是够快，”Sherlock大笑，擦着他的眼睛。笑声和他腹部肌肉的颤动意外地把John挤出那个温暖、狭窄的小穴，他喘息不已。

“你就这样把人赶出来？”他抱怨道。

“抱歉，”Sherlock窃笑着。“抱歉……”

“什么事这么好笑？”John疑惑地笑问。

“我……我只是在想象……Mike的脸……如果他在这儿……而你也没停止的话……”Sherlock努力解释。

“天，”John呻吟。“我不认为我真的会……”

“你会的，”Sherlock轻笑着反驳。“我认为你还是会在这儿的书桌上操我。”

“是啊，我恐怕会，”John承认，然后和Sherlock一起放声大笑。随着每一声笑，胸口的压力都在减退，而那两声枪声带给他的强烈震惊也从他体内消失了。

“我们不能只是躺在这里像两个小男生一样的窃笑，“我们刚刚做完爱。”

Sherlock好笑地看着他。“所以？无论如何……我们没有做爱……是你做爱。”

“哦呀，”John假装遗憾地道。“有人觉得被忽视了？”

“有点，”Sherlock噘嘴，把他坚硬的老二抵上John的腹部来强调他的观点。

John坐了起来，目光色情地徘徊于Sherlock的身体和他的勃起。Sherlock分开长腿紧紧环绕住John的臀部。

“你怎么……为什么你还这么硬？”他既沉迷又有点困惑地问。

“很简单，”Sherlock说，耸耸肩，一丝淡粉染上了他的脸颊。“你在这里……”

John怀疑地摇了摇头。“这就够了？”

Sherlock艰难的吞咽了一下，脸上的幸福和温暖消退变成了一定的清醒。突然间他流露出了一种仍然会让John沉迷的异常镇静。

“今天是，”Sherlock轻声解释。“今天这些足够了。”

此时，John意识到了Sherlock不知怎么知道了今天他差点有生命危险。但他没有思考这个问题，而是弯下腰在Sherlock坚硬的老二上印下一个吻。他用另一个印在他丰满双唇上的吻阻断了Sherlock惊讶的呻吟。

“拿走你想要的，”John在两下亲吻的间隙间说道，用舌头舔着Sherlock的脖子。

沙哑地叹息，Sherlock双臂环绕上John的肩膀，扯过肉棒，开始抵着John摩擦起来。John感到Sherlock勃起的热度透过衬衫的面料向他传来，他感到腹部的压力，但他一点儿都不在乎这些污渍将会永远留在他黑色衬衫上。

他在Sherlock的卷发上落下一个炙热的吻，极力抱紧他颤抖的身体……承受这狂热的运动……感受着Sherlock臀部警示般的抽搐……感受着他肌肉的绷紧……抵着他脖子的喘息声……抠入他脊背的手指……短暂的停顿……然后是……衬衫上蔓延的温暖与潮湿。

“哦……John……”

比之称呼叹息更甚。

一声亲吻，诉尽千言万语。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

稍后，John打电话给Mike，后者因为背痛仍然趴着。医生正要给他注射另一针。

“Albright做了啥？”Mike对着话筒吼，John一脸痛苦的把手机拿的里耳朵远了些。

“他朝我开枪，”John用一种他最近只在Sherlock的怀抱中展现出来的平静解释。他们现在已经到了床上，Sherlock像藤蔓一样紧紧纠缠着他，而John非常享受这种肌肤相亲的感觉。

“这男人疯了么？”Mike喘着气。

“也许，”John赞同。“自从他侄子死了后他脑子就不清楚了。”

“是啊，悲伤可以让他做出这样的事，”Mike沉思地说。“是Moran杀了他？”

John点头。“救了我的命。”Sherlock的胳膊因这句话而将他搂得更紧了，John有点困难地伸出一只胳膊搂住Sherlock的肩膀。

“你的保镖到底死哪儿去了？”Mike咒骂。“还有你？你不只是坐在那儿吧？你是我所知的最快的枪手！我的天——你没带枪！是这样吗？John——这些天里我会来杀了你！你不能这么粗心大意！”

“Mike，Mike——Mike！”John笑了笑试着插话。“我带了枪。我带了保镖。事实是……”他轻声叹气。要承认那些说出口的话很难，像Sherlock承认就已经够令人不快和困难了，后者从来都那么崇拜他。但他告诉了他，所以他也要告诉Mike。

“事实是……我太慢了。Dave和Naresh太慢了。Moran……更快。我从未见过的最快的射手。”有点苦涩的赞美。“尽管Moran知道Albright桌子底下有把枪。这就是为什么他更快的作出反应。Dave，Naresh和我从没想过Albright会向我开枪。”

John听到Mike呼气。

“我也没这样想过，”Mike承认。“我想你提拔了Moran当那个区的头？”

“是啊，”John有点粗鲁地回答。“当然了。你觉得我很蠢吗？”

“有时候，”Mike无动于衷地回答。“替代Dimmock的人这事儿你准备怎么办？”

现在John深深吸了口气，明显的烦躁。“再和Mycroft Holmes谈谈。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mycroft Holmes在John Watson边上陈旧的软座上坐了下来。大屏幕上图像的闪烁变幻堪堪照亮了房间。扬声器里传出的呻吟和音乐并没有完全淹没全男性观众的喘息声。

“真的有必要在成人电影院和我碰面吗？”Mycroft厌恶地问。他真的不想知道他已经接触到了坐垫上的哪些物质和体液了。只要一离开这里，他就要去烧了他的西装。但这件上周才由他的裁缝送来。想到这就让人心烦。但现在也没什么办法。

“我从我们上一次谈话中了解到你想换个地方，”John平静地回答。“你不是一直抱怨我们见面的地方么？”一个优雅的笑容出现在他的脸上。

“你真的认为这是一个适合讨论某些事情的……地方吗？”Mycroft反唇相讥。

John笑容变得灿烂。“我不知道你有什么问题。这里很完美！够黑让我们不会被认出来……够吵让我们不会被听见……而这里的所有人都忙着他们自己的事……甚至查尔斯王子都能在这儿撸一发而不会被发现……”

Mycroft深吸一口气，尖锐不满的视线直直射向John。

“你怎么能把明显的皇位继承人和这种下流的行为联系在一起？”他训斥John。

“我的天啊……他也是个男人……我确信他会时不时撸几下的。”

Mycroft痛苦地闭上了眼。“我要假装我没听见那个……”

John继续露出油腻的微笑。“你要这样想……一个像这样的人物的生活真的很糟糕。甚至都不能在不被整个国家发现的情况下和几个女孩共度一夜。”

屏幕上，另一个男人相当有技巧性的独自加入了享受着彼此陪伴的男人和女人。新人（从他做的事看来可不是如此）灰色的鬓发让Mycroft想起了某位探长，上一次他们见面时后者所表现出来的冷嘲热讽甚至把Mycroft都惹毛了。当Mycroft沉浸在探长的那玩意是否也和色情明星一样比例完美的想法里时，他扯了个怪相告诉自己规矩点。

“希望没人看见我踏进这所极乐的……宫殿。”Mycroft说，声音充满了厌恶。“我不能引起丑闻。”

John漠然地耸耸肩。“那几乎是不可能的。我的人难道没有带你偷偷从后面走吗？”他等Mycroft简略地、不悦地点头之后才说。“那不就好了。我真的不明白还有什么问题。你经过的紧急出口也被美容师和模特利用，你总可以说你是来除毛的。”

“你可以暗暗地想象我松了一口气，”Mycroft尖刻地评论。“现在我们能谈谈生意了吗？”

“很乐意，”John赞同。笑容从他脸上消失了。“Dimmock，”他严肃地说。“有人需要代替Dimmock。我看中了某人……Tobias Gregson。这家伙很会利用权势。我不管你怎么做，但我想要Gregson代替Dimmock的位置。”

“那大概会很难，”Mycroft沉闷的语气让John警觉了起来。

“为什么？”他急切地问，感到一种不祥的预感。

“因为那个位置已经有人了。”

“什么？”John紧绷地反问。“这怎么会？”

现在轮到Mycroft耸肩了。“她不是一个男人，她不是白人……但她却被委此重任……可见她会有多欣喜若狂，”他冷淡地描述了一下情况。“她的名字是Donovan。Sally Donovan。”

“那到底是谁？”John心烦意乱地问。“这小妞哪来的？我从未听说过她。”

“她最近从贝尔法斯特调任到伦敦。”Mycroft快速回答他。“优秀的证书……最好的推荐信……没有一丝污点。”

“啊哈，”John说。“看来她也不太合你的意呀。”

“她太……完美，”Mycroft断言。“你应该准备好应付她针对你做的一切，除了偏向你。”

“谁付她钱？”John直击重点。

“我的调查还没有做到这一步，”Mycroft不甘愿地承认。“可能是任何人。”

“任何人……除了我，”John生气地说。为什么这些天所有事情都不顺？这足够让他发疯了！

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mycroft也感觉最近事态不在其掌控之中。他不禁问自己和Doc Watson一样的问题：有谁是他真的可以依靠的？有谁是他仍然能信任的？

并不是说他没有信任过除了自己以外的任何人……但这个系统似乎没有过去工作那么顺利，他想着是否因为自己没时间去信任别人。甚至连Doc Watson都有知己……为什么他就不能有……

Mycroft愤怒地摇了摇头。他现在是把自己和黑手党老大相提并论了吗？他甚至还用他作标准？看他都逊到啥程度了！

无论如何，他知道他可以依靠谁。Lestrade探长的正直和诚实让Mycroft留下了异常强烈的印象，他顷刻间就会相信这个男人。然而探长——一旦离开医院恢复工作——会继续兢兢业业、勤勤恳恳、埋头苦干。

Mycroft从未想过他会欣赏另一个不拘小节、不畏强权、坚持不懈的个体，更别说想念它。但这是真的。

从那时起他们所有的会面——应该有不少——的特点就是慎重、有效率……并且一副公事公办的冷硬。没谈过啥有意义的问题或者针对个人本质的言论。任何其他人问这些Mycroft绝对会粗鲁地拒绝回答，但现在他不后悔。

Mycroft带着怀念地沉浸于回忆早先那些会面的时光里，另一些人可能会沉浸于回想他们年轻时阳光普照的金色夏天。他确信 Gregory的感觉是一样的，只是太固执不愿承认，或者至少不愿向他们以前那种轻松融洽的状态作出努力。

也有其他迹象……迹象表明 Gregory对他有异乎寻常的兴趣……那些迹象也许可以解释为，要带点想象力了，欲望。想象力很有必要，Gregory在这方面可是一个非常谨慎的人——就像Mycroft自己一样。这是他性格的一个方面，Mycroft承认并且理解，但却生平第一次，他不赞成。

因此，当晚上Lestrade来赴另一个约时，Mycroft准备——尽其一切所能——并且非常乐意的去做一些人们谓之‘说服’的事情。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当这两个男人终于谈完针对未来几天伦敦安全问题的所有重要事项时，已经非常晚了。所有办公的地方都已经关门，Mycroft的秘书也已经在其许可下回了家。然而，当话题转到Sally Donovan时，明亮的夜灯反射在深沉如夜的泰晤士河上的绚丽美景也被两人忽视了。

“有没有可能……她的任命也不是干净的？”Greg犹疑地探问。

“为什么要说‘也’？”Mycroft反问，当然他非常清楚这个问题的答案，但他想知道Greg在他的暗示下愿意深入到什么地步。

Greg爆出一声快速粗野的大笑。“Dimmock的任命？那个也有某些不对劲的地方！”

Mycroft对此没有回应，反而选择保持沉默。然而，他没有避开Lestrade质疑的视线。

Greg咬了一会儿他的嘴唇，最终说道，“好吧。你需要什么？你想知道什么？”

“探长？”Mycroft有点被这样的话惊吓到——还有惊喜——并且试图把它隐藏在挑起的眉毛后面。

Greg哼了一声。“不要表现得那么无辜。如果是你帮助的Donovan，你现在会更得意洋洋。所以如果你想知道任何关于那位女士的事……我是你的人。”

在这些特别的话语落下时，Mycroft的第二根眉毛也挑起来了。一抹淡淡的粉色出现在Greg脸上，但他没在意。

“你相信我？”Mycroft小心翼翼地问。“即使你肯定有理由怀疑我？”

Greg点头，看上去有点冷酷。“我在这个城市。”他出乎意料地宣布。“而且我最近有一种非常糟糕的感觉……Donovan的任命并不会让它变得更好。我想……如果……伦敦将要发生任何动荡……或正在发生动荡……你是唯一一个我信任可以将一切再次拨回正轨的人。”他这次的点头看上去更深思熟虑。“同时，我觉得我不会喜欢你处理这件事情的方式的。Donovan仍然有些不对劲的地方，如果我能……帮你的话……那么……我会的。你能依靠我。”

这直白的忠诚宣言触动Mycroft的程度远超他的预期。Doc Watson关于‘信任的人’的言论比他想承认的还要更深更重地击中了他。但现在他显然也有了一个知己了，Mycroft几乎能感到他的眉头舒展了开来。

“我非常钦佩你的正直。有时候我真的觉得你是这座城市最后一个诚实的警务人员。”

“我能说什么？”Greg有些窘迫地回答。“从我是个孩子起我就一直想成为一名警察。维护正义保障安全什么的……”

“你不应该觉得这个想法可笑，”Mycroft插话。“你有想法。这些天来这事已经非常罕见了。就像我所说……我钦佩这样的男人。”Mycroft停顿，向下看着他交叠在膝盖上的手。他敢说吗？Greg奇怪的思维似乎让他并不是全无希望……然而也有可能是他误解了，而那样就会带来无尽的尴尬。他应该再等的时间长一点吗？选另个时间？另个更好的时机？他摇了摇头下定决心。永远不会有更好的时机。要么现在要么永远不提。

他深深吸了一口气，站起身，坚定平静地回视着Greg好奇的视线。然后他迫使自己说出在他舌尖上徘徊许久的话语：“而且我不仅仅是钦佩……我实际上还觉得十分有吸引力。”

“Holmes先生？”Greg惊讶。

“实际上，我发现我想要亲吻你的欲望很有吸引力。好吧，老实说的话，不只是想亲吻你，但接吻是一个可以接受的开始。你同意吗？”

“我——我结婚了！”Greg结结巴巴地说，但当Mycroft向他走近的时候他没有离开。

“是啊，”Mycroft淡定地说，掏出裤子前袋里正为此情况准备的笔记本。“让我看看。结婚12年，没孩子。你的妻子经常对你不忠诚——而你对此不怎么关心，自从你最喜爱的网页变成gay dicks.com之后。哦——你是那儿的一名优质会员，我明白了。而且还是如此一个迷人的用户名。狂野Rozzer XX……”

“行了，行了！够了！”Greg大声打断了他。“我想我明白了。你想要勒索我，但这不会成功的。我明天第一件事就是去辞职。”他的脸色苍白，但他的声音坚定毅然。在他说完的时候，他的嘴紧紧抿成了一条线，眼睛仍然直直地盯着Mycroft，坚定、毅然、不屈，准备为他的行为和他的喜好承担后果。这最后一个诚实的警察，宁愿结束他的职业生涯，也不愿屈服于敲诈，辜负自己的道德准则。

Mycroft的眼睛震惊地睁大，但他接着就如Greg一般的保持了镇定。

“Lestrade探长……我……我从未有以此方式利用这些信息的意图，”他斟酌地回答。“请原谅，我的行为太不恰当了。我只想……但我肯定是完全误解了你对我的那些善意。请让我送你出去吧。”他伸出胳膊引领Greg走向门口。他怎么能这么愚蠢！所有那些小迹象——在Greg眼中的——可能只意味着一件事……一切全是，误会！所以说他为什么就不能闭嘴呢！

Greg长久地注视着他，眼睛眯起，然后抓住了Mycroft外套的翻领，把他推到最近的橱柜上，狂热地亲吻他。Mycroft很快就从震惊中恢复过来，搂住探长回应了一个相当粗鲁的令人窒息的热吻。笔记本掉在了地上，没人再想起它。

“Gregory……”Mycroft低语，声音充满着欲望。

 “如果你知道我有多经常……”Greg在亲吻间隙低语。

“那我到底是没错的……”Mycroft确定，如释重负，还有点得意。他的嘴唇滑下Greg的脖子，把大腿插入另一个男人的双腿间。

“天啊……嗯……再来一次……”Greg呻吟，费力地抵着Mycroft摩擦。

“我的天……某人相当饥渴啊，”Mycroft假笑着说。

“别说话了，操我，”Greg断然指示他，拽住Mycroft的领带。“我希望你的老二和我总是想象的一样大。”

“你编造关于我的幻想？太遗憾了，探长！”Mycroft假装责怪的喊道，解开了Greg的衬衫。

Greg咧嘴大笑。“那可是相当详细的啊。”

“那我只能希望不辜负你的幻想了。如果我让你失望的话我会感觉很糟。”

他们互相不耐烦地撕扯着对方的衣服，直到Greg笑着阻止Mycroft。“那不行，”他说，解开裤子然后连同内裤一起拉下他的腿。

当Mycroft第一次看见Greg赤裸的要不和勃起的阴茎时，他艰难地吞咽了一下，喉咙干涩。尽管他瞥一眼就知道自己的器官比探长的大，但他还是觉得害羞，还有点尴尬。不过，他还是和Greg一样脱光了下半身的衣服，手指因为性奋以及其他的一些什么而颤抖。

当Greg蹬掉皮鞋，Mycroft这才意识到他还需要脱掉鞋子。红着脸光着屁股，他尴尬地弯下腰，花了很长时间来松开鞋带，脱下鞋子。然后他的手指在Greg热切的视线下移动到马甲，解开。

“不……”Greg面带微笑，按上Mycroft的手指阻止他的动作。“留着那些。”Mycroft默默点点头。令人吃惊的是，他无法对此作出任何进一步的评论。相比之下倒是他的神经末梢似乎十分警觉，即使是最微小的都能让他的大脑产生一波波震荡。Greg闪亮的视线以及他的手指一同滑下Mycroft的身体，当坚定的手指包裹住他的勃起，抚摸他的双球的时候，Mycroft的眼睛不禁闭上，口中发出了柔软的呻吟。

“Ooooh yeaaah……”Greg缓缓地低喃。“完美。太完美了。我迫不及待地想要感觉你在我里面了。”

温暖的嘴唇覆上Mycroft衬衫领子下的脖颈，在他的皮肤上留下灼热的痕迹。然后一切突然都消失了。嘴唇、手、温暖、还有亲密。Mycroft困惑地眨了眨眼，但Greg只是弯下腰从一个外套口袋里翻出一只小纸盒，然后递给Mycroft。

Mycroft打开方形的盒子，拿出两个铝箔包。显然一个是安全套，一个装了少量润滑剂。Mycroft挤压着装润滑剂的包装袋，估计着里面的量。不太多。

“这不够。”他指出。

“不，够了，”Greg无动于衷地道。“因为我几个月来每晚都在屁股里插一根假阳具，结果那玩意儿的尺寸几乎和你一样……”

Mycroft的喉咙极度干燥。“几个月？”他哑声道。

Greg耸了耸肩。“几个月，”他确认，牙齿深深咬着下唇。“我迷恋这些西装……”他的手指滑下Mycroft的马甲。“它们对我就是最纯粹的色情……当你带着怀表……”他轻笑着摇了摇头。“这是我最开心的时刻。我从没想过……从没希望过……”

Mycroft用一个深刻缠绵的吻打断了他的话。

“你是对的，”Greg低声说，在他们的勃起呼吸摩擦到时再次咬住了嘴唇。“谈话……我们可以稍后再谈……现在快点做……老实说，我忍够了，”他朝Mycroft吼道，推开他走向书桌。半途中他脱掉了衬衫，现在只穿着袜子。“现在怎样？”他回头喊道。“还是我需要给你一份书面邀请？”

“在——在书桌上？”Mycroft结巴着，大吃一惊，接着就为显现出了惊讶而对自己恼怒不已。

“是的，在书桌上。”

“你……你确实知道我……”

Greg的脸上露出一个狡黠的笑容。“知道你每次坐着工作的时候都会想我们在这儿干了什么吗？我当然希望如此。”

Mycroft的心跳上升，有一会儿时间他知道的只有Greg靠在书桌上，一只手挑逗地抚摸着坚硬的老二。但之后他就猛地回到了现实，想起了他是谁以及他负有怎样的责任。尽管他体内的一切都叫嚣着要他去和Greg结合，但他还是先走去了办公室的门，仔细地锁上，把钥匙留在锁里，调暗了灯光。今天晚上他已经有够粗心大意了，就不必再让狗仔队曝出一些市长的艳照来证明这点了。不管怎样，他不是特别想对整个世界——还有他的母亲——解释任何有关市长操人的图片。

“比我想的还要浪漫……”Greg在Mycroft终于站到他面前时低声说道。他们的嘴唇轻柔地吻在一起，但很快就变得如饥似渴。

“好了，”Greg喘息。“今天前戏够了。”他从Mycroft的怀抱里转过身，小臂支撑在书桌上。

Mycroft盯着向他撅起的屁股，艰难地吞咽了一下。他的脉搏疯狂跳动，勃起对此情此景非常有兴致，然而……Mycroft却无法避免自己的紧张。比起他第一次不得不在公共场合演讲还要紧张，也许比他以前生活中经历过的都要紧张。要忍受这种不行的暗示让人非常不愉快。虽然他根本不是不行……从来没有不行！但他的手还是在把安全套套上他僵硬的老二，并且笨拙地抹着润滑剂的时候颤抖了。

今晚可是进行的和他想的不一样了。他估计着会有几个吻，也许手或者口腔的刺激……但Greg直接和激烈的性欲粗鲁地丢掉了他所有的想法。Greg的渴望让他不知所措。倒也不是说他不想……但也许对他而言只是进行的太快了。

他把手放在Greg的屁股上张开嘴想说点什么，Greg呻吟了起来，分开了腿，于是Mycroft立刻哑然了。他是想说点什么吗？如果是的话，是什么呢？当然没什么重要的，否则他会记得的……尽管……他是连怎么呼吸都忘了吗？Mycroft喘息着，大脑的一部分控制着本能的行动。之后他完全想不起他是怎么撕开润滑剂的包装袋并且均匀地涂抹在他的老二和Greg的小穴上的。他一直都在神游，直到下身紧紧地贴上Greg的屁股。

他完全进入了Greg体内的意识慢慢袭向他，最终让他无法忍受。他停止了思考，让身体接管一切。接着他几乎就自动自发地动作了，很快就变成了一种急迫的节奏。Greg呻吟起来，Mycroft稍稍抓紧了点他的臀部来让自己抽插得更快。Greg如此灼热，如此紧窒，如此美好，而他沙哑的呻吟却只是更加强了Mycroft的节奏。他的人生里很少沦为肉欲的牺牲品，而且他也有很长一段时间没性奋过了。也许这就是为什么现在和Greg……以这种最好和最坏的可能方式操干着会如此让人兴奋。

所有思绪和感觉只剩些微，这样的刺激给Mycroft带来了一种他在很长一段时间内没有——或者从来没有——感觉到的欲望。这令人兴奋……同时也令人非常烦恼和性起。Mycroft的腿在慢慢插入Greg炙热的身体时晃动起来，接着越来越快，不顾一切地追求着高潮。

“还要更多……还要更多，”Greg沙哑地呻吟传到了他的耳朵，但为时已晚。

Mycroft翻涌的情潮已无法抑制，他再次重重地撞击了一下，释放出自己的高潮。

他想他听到了Greg轻声的咒骂声，不知怎的意识到他几乎在疯狂的手淫，然后他就感觉裹着自己软掉的阴茎周围的肌肉收紧了……一次……两次……三次……Mycroft快乐地叹息着再次推入重新变紧的小穴，射出他最后一波愉悦，然后Greg的手臂——他撑在书桌上的那只——瘫软下来，他倒在了Mycroft的书桌上。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

两个男人仍然呼吸困难的背靠着书桌坐在地板上。

“谢谢你……”Mycroft含糊不清地朝着躺在他们之间地板上用过的安全套示意道。

“不算什么，”Greg轻松地笑着回答。“下次你来准备这些。”

Mycroft抬头看天花板。“我恐怕那会有一点困难。”

Greg正在翻找他的衣服，当听到Mycroft的话时僵在了原地。

“好吧……”他平静地说，再次转向Mycroft。“这就是那种FANTA事情之一了？”

“Fanta？”Mycroft的表情反应了他的困惑。

“是啊，FANTA，”Greg激烈地回击。“操完再也不碰（FACK AND NEVER TOUCH AGAIN）。”

Mycroft的大脑花了比平时更长的时间来把这些词汇、最后几分钟、以及Greg突然冷淡的态度联系到一起。

“噢……你认为……不！不是……”Mycroft向他保证。“不是的……我只是想说事实是我不太可能走进一家商店购买避孕套和润滑剂。”

Greg的脸异常迅速的就缓和下来并且再一次展现出令Mycroft心动的安宁的满足和温暖。

“噢，好吧……”Greg闻言只道。然后他思考了一下，又补充，“而且你也不能派人出去买这些东西。通过互联网订购也不行。”他再一次翻找他的衣服，终于掏出一包香烟。他打开拿出一根，叼在嘴里，熟练地从包装里拿出一个廉价的塑料打火机点燃香烟。“这种时候我很高兴我不出名。真是操蛋的生活。”他抽了第一口，满足地叹息，慢慢吐出烟圈。

“查尔斯王子可能也会有相同的问题，”Mycroft心不在焉地说。不幸的是，那让他不禁想着Greg和Doc Watson在某些方面有多么相似。他用两个手指拿过Greg嘴里的香烟，试图冲刷掉黑手党老大的记忆。

当Mycroft深吸了一口，却导致了压抑的咳嗽时，Greg大笑了起来。

“你抽过烟吗？”他问，夺过香烟。

“这取决于你问谁……我的母亲不会正面回答这个问题。倒是你？我以前从来没有见你抽过烟。”

Greg轻轻耸了耸肩。“我戒了十年了。”

Mycroft感到喉咙里冒出一丝轻笑。这种感觉是如此陌生，他不禁压制住了。但当他感觉到Greg的肩膀靠着他时，他至少允许了自己露出一个非常愉快的微笑。

“真是疯了……”Greg轻声说，仰起头朝天花板吐出一口烟圈。

“什么？”Mycroft问，又拿过烟抽了一口。

“嗯……你是我一个男人……”他突然停住，脑袋里似乎在计算着。“在超过十五年的时间里。”Greg听起来很惊讶。“Wow。十五年。”他摇了摇头。“我怎么会坚持那么长时间的？”

“但是……你妻子是一个臭名远播的荡妇，”Mycroft困惑地回答。“我肯定你会有某种……协议。”

Greg又耸耸肩。“嗯，”他苦涩地说。“这就是婚姻的有趣之处。我从没想过像她那样。我无法相信自己会对她出轨……直到……今天……”他微感惊讶地说，拿回了香烟，默默抽了一会儿才还给Mycroft。

“这世上有你真好，”Mycroft说，抽了一口烟。

Greg好笑地哼了一声。“彼此彼此……所以你让某人调查我了，是么？”

“一点点吧，”Mycroft承认。“那样困扰你了？”

Greg仰起头盯着天花板凝神细思。“应该不算是吧？”他咬着下唇。“但是……”他摇了摇头。“为达目的不择手段……我……我很高兴……你迈出了第一步，即使你不擅长调情。有点生疏了，嗯？”

Mycroft想着他距上一次调情已经过了多久了。“自从我投入我的职业生涯……完全投入我的职业生涯……是的，已经很长时间了，”他终于回答，“好像你更好似的……”

“哎哟，我还没忘记怎么调情好么，”Greg坚称。

“得了吧！”Mycroft微微讽刺地说。“你刚刚才说过从未对妻子出轨！”

“我没有，”Greg坚持。“比起做爱还有其他方式与人互动。”

“让我长长见识，”Mycroft轻视地挑战道。

“电话性爱……网络聊天……你认为我为啥注册那个网站的高级会员？因为聊天室……因为私人通讯服务……但是你也要在那儿调调情，然后你就会在网上找到个合意的人能让你在半小时内匆匆撸一发。”

“用不用假阳具？”Mycroft淡定地问，而Greg大笑。“你的妻子就从来没有抱怨过吗？”

“我们分房睡……”Greg有点羞愧地解释。“已经很多年了。某个时候就……走不下去了。性爱和所有其他的事……”

“但你对两种性别都有兴趣？”Mycroft问。

“是的……不……不算是，”Greg矛盾地回答。“我以为我是……但是……当和Evelyn走不下去的时候……我从来没想过其他女人……只是想着其他男人。”

“你从来都不应该结婚，”Mycroft有些草率地指出。

Greg用手摩擦着后颈。“说得容易，”他苦涩地道。“我喜欢她——而且我想当警察。”

“你不需要为此结婚，”Mycroft反驳。

Greg笑得勉强。“你也知道，这在档案里看起来更好。”他叹气。“但当我迈出去时，时代就不同了。今天……今天同性伴侣再也不是一个问题。”他的目光变得幽深，声音透出一种艳羡。

“除了那个……”Mycroft缓缓道。“就你的警察职业而论……恐怕你的婚姻并没有完全给你优势。”

Greg的嘴唇泛起一个腼腆的微笑。“是啊，那都是因为某个市长出现在我生活里，”他干脆地承认，“并且让我成为了他的……新宠。”

“啊哈，”Mycroft淡定地说，但他的嘴唇卷起一抹愉悦。Greg的坦白率直，以及他不针对自己和Mycroft的（有时是黑色）幽默，在Mycroft的世界里简直罕见，而这使得它们更加激动人心……以及弥足珍贵。

“新宠，”他缓缓重复。“他们这些天都是这么称呼的？”

“不，”Greg笑了。“他们仍然称为性丑闻。”

“嗯嗯，”Mycroft含糊地说，看着他赤裸的腿。他真的应该穿好衣服，而不是整段时间里只穿着衬衫和背心坐在地板上。他的眼睛游移到Greg那儿，后者完全安逸地坐在他旁边，只穿着袜子。这场景应该看起来很滑稽，或者有点反常……但看起来却只是……自然。

心情几乎飘飘然，而Mycroft希望能持续一段时间——他不想用一些类似穿衣服的凡尘俗务破坏它。只是彼此相靠而坐，抽抽烟，谈谈话就很愉快了。Mycroft以前从未做过这样的事，而现在他觉得内心充满了深切的平静。

“你呢？”Greg突然问。

Mycroft眨了眨眼。

“我？”他茫然地道。

“是的，你，”Greg咧嘴一笑。“你是双性恋吗？”

“以我掌握的程度我彻底探索了所有的选择。”

Greg突然哼笑了一声。“天……我喜欢你这样说话……我打赌你列了表格。”

“是的，”Mycroft确认，有些困惑。“从一到十打分……”

“这是一个笑话！”Greg插话，既震惊又好笑地盯着Mycroft。“你真的列了表格吗？”

“当然。我还能怎样……”

“别说了，”Greg打断他，把头枕在Mycroft肩上。“就告诉我你的结论是什么。”

Greg的头发刺着他的耳朵和脸颊，他闻到汗水和廉价的洗发水味道。老天啊——那是青苹果？苹果味洗发水？糟透了。但是……或者也许是因为那个……让人有一点点的……性奋。

“说不好，”Mycroft心不在焉地回答了问题。“我认为有亲密关系的人一般不会抛弃他们的承诺。”

“别担心，”Greg毫不在意地道。他把Mycroft手上快要熄灭的香烟抽出来，用手指焾熄了扔进Mycroft的废纸篓里。“你的老二很完美，并且我们仍然可以继续你委托的工作。”

这并不是Mycroft的声明想表达的意思，明显的误解和由此产生的影响让Mycroft暂时说不出话来，但幸运的是没人注意到这点，因为Greg靠在了他身上，用一个绵长深刻的湿吻封住了他的嘴。


	36. 依依不舍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大佬用马鞭抽了卷子的……咳咳……那个地方……

Jacques把开胃菜的盘子清理到托盘上然后端上了主菜——豆子配羊肉。与此同时，John坐在桌旁，眉头皱起表情压抑，当他读着（从他食指明显的单调动作看来）智能手机上来自各种新闻渠道的最新报告时。

Sherlock极其厌恶地盯着他满满的盘子。他不想吃。John是怎么——他幽深的视线透着惊愕——把那么大一盘子东西狼吞虎咽地吃下去的？这真是一个谜。一旦Jacques退下后，John把电话放在一旁又开始了狼吞虎咽。尽管他已经吃了相当多的开胃菜，但却依然很有食欲。

Sherlock郁闷地戳了戳豆子，然后终于一口没动地把盘子推远。

“你今天怎么了？”John问得突然，但仍然带着关心。“需要我在上面射一发然后让你吃么？”

Sherlock认真考虑了这个建议。“这会是一个解决办法，”他终于回道，重重叹息。

“吃，”John催促他。

“不，我不想。”

“你的三文鱼蔬菜慕斯也一口没吃，”John说，指着Sherlock几乎动都没动的开胃菜。“我不想看你饿死。”

“我吃过早餐了，”Sherlock扬言。

John不悦地笑了。“你就喝了几口茶，用勺子挖了点果酱舔干净……那不是我们所谓的‘吃早餐’。”

“我不想你去，”Sherlock说。

“我想要你和我一起去！”John喊道。“是你自己不想去的！”

这些话落下，John就知道他们过去几天永无休止的讨论又爆发出来了，每次他都忍不住说出同样尖刻的话语。他可以接受Sherlock完全拒绝离开这所房子，但这不意味着他必须理解。实际上，他已经对这种捉迷藏般的游戏厌烦，即使他发誓他会给Sherlock时间适应，或者对他坦白，但在过去几周，他的神经已经被那些糟心事压得紧绷，而Sherlock却还要在这里添乱。

“这并不是说我不想跟你一起去！”Sherlock回敬。“是我不想你去！而且Mike也不会让我去！”

他这个反击巧妙地回避了隐含在John吼声之下的问题。当然他非常想要和John一起去这趟旅行。他会尽其所能不打扰他，把自己当做背景。但他认为尽量留在John的监管之下能更好的地解释Mycroft的默许，而这样就意味着他不能离开John的房子。即使他在旅程中也能在John的监管之下——但他不想冒险。他仍没真的相信Mycroft不干涉他了。

John笑得刺耳。“这倒是真的。Mike认为你太让我分心。”

“我不明白为什么你必须要去，”Sherlock抱怨，谈话又回到起点。

John愤怒地叹了口气。过去几天这句话他听过太多次了。“你第一百次问我了。”

“二十八次，”Sherlock一本正经地纠正他。

“而我也回答过很多次了，你应该非常了解我的原因了。”

“不，”Sherlock顽固地反驳。“你没回答很多次，只有二十七次。”

John盯着Sherlock看了几秒钟，一抹愤怒掠过他的嘴唇，但他的眼里仍含有一丝纵容。

“好吧，好吧，”他最终说，拿起他的智能手机，举着让Sherlock可以看到屏幕。触目惊心的大标题是关于一次缉毒行动。“这就是为什么，”John强调。“这就是为什么我要去。因为这个该死的Donovan。这个女人在追查我们，我的三个手下在与警察的交火中死去，在那婊子的紧盯之下我甚至都不能去参加葬礼。她就是想让我难堪！”John变得暴怒，狠狠咬着下唇，把电话重重摔在桌上。“她一定掌握了信息，内幕的信息。她总是知道我们什么时候计划干一票大的……而她的人总是先我们一步等着了。这就是为什么我要去，Sherlock。我需要开个会，但不幸的是，我们不能在伦敦开。这儿的事态开始变得极其危险。”

“你可以开一个视频会议，”Sherlock第无数次说。

John再次凝视着他，然后用一只手摩擦着脸。“Sherlock！”这是一个警告的低吼。“Sherlock……我们有太多人……有伦敦各区的头领，还有来自其他城市的代表。你不能和那么多人开视频会议！这就是为什么我们要去克里夫！”

“为什么是苏格兰？而且那么多地方为什么偏偏选克里夫？”

John努力保持镇静，直到他能或多或少平静地回答。

“距离够远……游客不多……那儿的酒店有足够多的空房和足够大的会议室，而且酒店拥有者本人和黑手党没有任何关系，只有他的表亲掌管我们在爱丁堡的分部。所以我们非常肯定警察不会来打扰。”

“我不想你去！”Sherlock重复，尽管他知道这样只会让事情变得更糟。他知道John耐心即将耗尽，他知道John恼怒不已累得不行，他什么都知道。然而他还是不停噘嘴抱怨，满腹牢骚，就像一个无理取闹的小孩子。

这就像出水痘，他知道抓破只会让事情更糟……但瘙痒却又是如此难以忍受。他准备承担这更糟的后果，只为了换取短暂的解脱。因为最重要的事情是，Sherlock担心John。他不想在 Charlie这团迷没解开前让John走。Sherlock宁愿让John留在身边……留在家里的安全保护下，再凭借他对伦敦这个城市了如指掌，给John提供一些相对保护。但他不能告诉John——即使他做了……John会立刻无视他的担忧。

“Sherlock……”John发出警告，但Sherlock不理他。

“尤其是克里夫！”Sherlock大喊。“如果你要去至少飞去爱丁堡……”

“他们什么时候往你脑袋里塞了那么多屎？”John咆哮。“你通常不会喷那么多废话！我们怎么带那么多枪过机场安检，你说啊？”

Sherlock沉着脸努着嘴，但至少还知道羞窘地降低视线。

“乘车从伦敦到克里夫要超过七个小时……如果你乘飞机……你不用花那么长时间。”

John仰起头深吸一口气。“三个晚上！”他对着天花板宣布。“三个晚上，Sherlock。”他对上了Sherlock的视线。

“三个晚上太久了，”Sherlock小声咕哝。

John毅然盯着Sherlock几分钟，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。没说一个字，没发出一个声音，直到Sherlock感到相当的不舒服，紧张地在椅子上蹭来蹭去。刚才那就是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草了。他的心在胸膛里重重跳动，他感觉到冰冷和空虚。John现在会做什么？他会惩罚他吗？他会再次扇他耳光吗？Sherlock略略闭了闭眼赶走那一刻的记忆。但当John开始说话时，Sherlock又再次睁开，双眼大张，震惊地盯着他。

“Sherlock，我的耐心已经耗尽，”John用死一般的平静宣布，推开椅子站了起来。

Sherlock感到喉咙干涩，慌张不已。无法想象的事情要发生了？John终于受够了他？他是要……送他走？他的心脏收紧，心跳失序，不祥的预感向他袭来。

John继续用冰冷无情的视线盯着他，但他再次开口说话时嘴唇的弧度却柔和了点。“但是自从我……在某种程度上对你屡教不改行为的缘由充满同情……”

Sherlock几乎因John的每一个字而徘徊在绝望的边缘，但John没说完。相反的，他绕过桌子，向Sherlock伸出手。

“来吧。”

“去哪里？”Sherlock茫然地问，尽管想也没想就信任的把手指放进John的手里。

“卧室，”John残忍地笑道。“我要确保未来的四天三夜你每分每秒都想着我。”

“你会惩罚我吗？”Sherlock听到他用一种不似他自己的声音问道

John既火热又冰冷地看了他一眼。

“我要伤害（ hurt ）你，”他平静地说。“确保你知道，你不会把它想做一种惩罚——不过这样至少可以减少一点分开的痛苦……即使会留下一些别样的伤害。”

Sherlock仍然慌张，但现在四肢重回温暖，他可以更顺畅地呼吸了，而且他确信John不会把他送走……事实上，可能永远不会把他送走。如果John不会因为Sherlock过去几天的行为而把他踢走，那John势必就需要一个发泄的渠道，而Sherlock无论做什么或者说什么——不管怎么说的——都阻止不了。是的，John现在对他很生气

，事实上是愤怒。但Sherlock仍然相信他。John要惩罚他——或者至少他正要去试着惩罚他。而Sherlock不知道他是否会发现John性奋难抑，鉴于他已经十分激动了。但怎样都没关系。他知道自己不可理喻，所以他很明白一个惩罚是合理的。他也不担心John明显的烦恼，即使John失控了，还有Sherlock可以叫停。他对身体的控制在很大程度上优于John，有需要的话，他会毫不犹豫地利用这项优势。话说回来，如果John绑住了他……Sherlock掂量着这种可能性，得出结论即使绳子造成太多阻碍让他无法反抗，但他还有一个安全词可以随时随地使用。

越是接近他们的卧室，兴奋和期待就越是淹没Sherlock理性的思考。他的心快要跳出喉咙口，想着John会怎样调教他。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

一会儿后，Sherlock赤裸着以John要求的姿势跪在床上。他的双腿分开，双肘和额头抵着床垫，双手抱着后颈，John正用最爱的马鞭在他背上起舞。

Sherlock喘息，唾液从他口中流出浸湿了脸下的床单。

十几下愤怒的鞭打如雨点般落在Sherlock冰冷的肌肤上，很痛，但还承受得住。Sherlock甚至一次都没有想要反抗或是使用安全词。然而，强有力的击打还是让他的眼泪溢出了眼眶，他紧紧咬着床单。接着连续不停的击打快速袭来，带走了他的呼吸并且让他几乎无法通过哭泣发泄疼痛。

John的确如其所说的伤害了他。这个惩罚完全缺乏感情，而且没有给Sherlock时间来变得性奋。但他接受了疼痛，忍受了下来，因为他知道自己活该而且坚信结束之后会感觉更好。他会心如洁净，而John会原谅他。这想法让他充满了奇特的平静并使他更能坚持这种不舒服的姿势。

在那些无情的击打之后，John停手了，而Sherlock终于能顺畅地呼吸。他贪婪地吸着空气，试图放松，试图流畅地开口，但贪婪的吸气没有给他的身体带来足够的氧气却带来了过度呼吸的风险。他试着坚强起来面对John接下来任何可能的做的事。

当什么都没有发生时，Sherlock开始意识到房间里异样的宁静。唯一有的声音就是两个男人沉重的喘息。

“Sherlock……”John说，声音冷硬。“你活该。你知道你活该。”

Sherlock听着像是John在为自己的行为辩解，他惊讶但又困惑地警醒起来。John为良心所困吗？他要放弃惩罚了吗？不，Sherlock不想要道歉，不想被捧在手心里！他也不想要那些冠冕堂皇的话语。他需要有人让他知道极限，他需要有人愿意接纳他。某人可以设定一个强硬无情的立场，某人可以使他忍受痛苦并且享受于此。然后……但Sherlock忍无可忍并且也得到了足够的享受时……当他接受了一切……付出了一切……付出他所有能付出的一切甚至更多……那时……只当那时……他需要某个强壮的手臂接住他，抱住他，并且照顾他。

“天……你的皮肤……布满伤痕，”John哑声道，声音粗噶又踌躇。

Sherlock放松了一点，John的声音中有着明显的情欲。一个微弱的声音——布料摩擦皮肤——证实了这一点。John一定在隔着裤子抚摸自己。Sherlock的嘴角浮起一个欣慰的笑容，但John接下来的话又使他心神不宁起来。

“我不应该……”John迟疑地低声说。听起来内疚和欲望正把他拉向两个不同的方向，而他不知道该走哪条路。“那是不对的……”

Sherlock疯狂地试图想出一个办法舒缓John的内疚，并且让他重新拿起马鞭。Sherlock的整个存在都渴望着这个场景继续……他渴求它几乎如同渴求呼吸……他需要John的严厉，而不是他的……谅解或者任何他脑袋里冒出来的愚蠢的东西。

“不，John！”Sherlock以他现在的姿势所能做到的程度大声且激烈地喊道。John确实陷入了沉默，但Sherlock仍然不知道该说什么，直到脑内突然灵光一闪。

“求你，John，”他温柔地说。“这很好。一切都很好。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，沉醉于这两个字的惊讶、平和以及轻松。说出这两个字是多么容易啊……毫不费力地就从他嘴里说出来了……如果他知道这两个简单的字能给他带来心灵深处的满足和宁静……为什么他还总是如此强硬地反对？Sherlock不知道。

他身后的John变得更安静了，但这份安静没有再让Sherlock感到不安。他很清楚他做了正确的事——说了正确的事……在正确的时候。

“好，”John说，好像此刻一切都已经决定。他拿起马鞭，在Sherlock的背后甩了甩发出一声巨大的脆响。

生平第一次，Sherlock仿佛觉得一切都会好转。所有谜团都能找出头绪并且拼凑出一个完整的画面。一副完美的画面……严丝合缝，完美无瑕。

John现在的轻巧显然是以激起Sherlock的性欲为唯一目的。它们没有减少力度和疼痛，但每一下背后的意图都不同，而Sherlock无时无刻都在关注。停顿让Sherlock品味痛苦，承受下来并享受它。击打不再杂乱无序，而是小心翼翼，带着明确的目的。John的马鞭技术无与伦比，但那一瞬显然更上巅峰。

他对Sherlock的身体使用马鞭的精湛技巧等同于Sherlock使用小提琴。John的轻巧和严厉，刺激和抑制，催情和毁灭……Sherlock的身体舒展，他的屁股——已经因为之前的击打火辣辣地灼痛着——渴求地向鞭子撅起。他受尽虐待的皮肤欢迎着疼痛……他感觉皮革舔过他肌肤的刺痛感就如同情人火热的舌头留下的一般，感觉疼痛正在他表皮之下猛烈燃烧，热度和火焰窜入胯部让他的老二变得坚硬无比。

Sherlock情不自禁地更加分开他的腿，激烈的呻吟隔绝在了床垫里。

“你想要，是吗？”他听到John气息粗重地问。“你真的想要一切，是吗？”

“是的，John！”

“天……”John喘息不已，声音听起来同时充斥着欣喜若狂、如饥似渴、百感交集。“你甚至不知道我……太难……如果你能看到你自己……”

“我不在乎……John……无论如何……一切……做你想要的任何事，”Sherlock断续的声音闷在了床垫里，他希望John能听见。

“好吧，”他听到John吞咽了一下。然后他重复道：“好吧。”这次就粗暴的来吧。“你要想着我……每、分、每、秒。”他深深吸了一口气吐出。当他再次开口时，声音又重回了冷硬严厉。“手移到背后，对我掰开屁股。”

Sherlock喘息，手指颤抖地从脖子移到背部。他的重量转移到了肩膀，一阵颤栗窜过他的全身。他的背部自动抬高，双手抽搐着滑下汗湿的大腿，第一次触碰着红肿的皮肤，感觉着马鞭造成的损伤。新一波的疼痛在他触摸自己的时候贯穿他的身体，肿胀的阴茎因此颤动不已。他的手滑下汗湿的肌肤，无意识地放松了钳制。

“天啊……”Sherlock呻吟。

“你必须真的到那儿，”John带着一丝嘲弄地命令他。“继续。没那么难的。”

Sherlock困难地吞咽了一下。欲望、疼痛、耻辱更加激发了他的渴求和性奋。他的手指坚定地抠进敏感的皮肉里，分开了臀瓣。他幻想着John的眼睛正直直凝视着他现在正淫荡显露的最私密之所，呜咽了起来。

“很好，”John声音沙哑地称赞他，Sherlock在此称赞下露出了欢快的笑容。“非常好……你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”

Sherlock发出一声柔软含糊的呜咽。是的，他知道接下来会发生什么。John会用马鞭精准地抽上那个地方。

“Sherlock？”这声呼唤带着要求、疑问、以及犹豫。“Sherlock……你的安全词？”

“我知道的……不要停下……”Sherlock呜咽，终于决定乞求，“求你！”

有一瞬，同样的寂静再次充满房间。

“三下，”John粗暴地说。“三下，Sherlock。你听见我说的了吗？然后你可以用你的手和腿做任何你想做的事……但是在这三下期间，你需要保持静止不动。完全不动。你明白了吗？”

“是的……是的，John”Sherlock勉力回答。

三下击打……直直打在他的小穴上……直直打在括约肌柔软、敏感的肌肤上……直直打在已经抽动轻颤的肌肉上……这将会是难以忍受……而Sherlock几乎不能再等下去。他已经完全疯了吗？他狂热地呻吟着将手指更加抠进受伤的皮肉，享受着大脑中欲望的翻涌。

他模糊地意识到John在计数。

“三、二、一——”

马鞭的破空声，击打声，皮革拍在肌肤上的轻响声，收缩的肌肉，只持续了一会儿的冰冷感觉，然后是……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

一只手摸上了他的头发。John的手。低语声。舒适、平静、疯狂，疼痛过后瞬间在他体内爆发。

“你要射吗？”他听到John在他耳边低语。担心。性奋。

他不知道。他可能又漏得像个水龙头了。他不能清醒地思考。就像那次……那时John第一次……

然后他听到John又倒计时了。

这么快？他还没准备好……

“三、二、一——”

John又一次精准的击打，而Sherlock再次尖叫出他的狂喜和疼痛。再次有一只摸上了他的头发……嘴巴落在他的肩上……亲吻……然后是欲望的炸裂。Sherlock感到包裹着他穴口的肌肉环反复收缩……像抽筋一般……每次收缩都让他的身体窜过一波新的欲望。疼痛只是他情欲的副作用。最后一波颤栗窜过他的身体，然后内啡肽几乎涌进了他的血液，让他有了一种以前从未有过的放松之感。他体内的一切，他的每一部分，都感觉飘飘欲仙，熏然如醉。

“再来吗？”John询问的声音在他耳边响起。

“求你……”Sherlock低语，腿张得更开。

“三、二、一——”John数到最后一下时顿住了。

疼痛瞬间爆发——瞬间裂了一道缝……永无止境的欲望之感。

“操我！”Sherlock哑声道，放开屁股再次用手撑在床垫上，摆出一个明确的姿势。

“任何你想要的，”John一秒都没有犹豫地低声说，不到一分钟后他就用两根冰冷光滑的手指穿透了Sherlock。

它们进入得非常容易，而Sherlock向后压向手指，欢迎着，并且默默祈求更多。

“你这不可思议的……”John喃喃，插入第三根手指。

安心感流淌过Sherlock，一声持久绵长的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇。性奋和渴望如森林之火般在他体内肆虐，而John是唯一一个拥有消灭它能力的人。但在这之前，Sherlock想要燃烧。想要如太阳般燃烧。

“够了……给我……给我你的老二……现在就给我！”

抵着他肩膀的嘴唇露出微笑。“又是要求啊……”John的气息喷在他肌肤上，但声音听起来既没有失望也没有生气。

手指抽出，Sherlock几乎不能忍受突然而至的空虚。他听到身后的衣服发出的沙沙声，拉链打开了，鞋子重重落在地板上……然后……终于……John冰凉的皮肤贴紧了他炙热汗湿的身体。凉凉的手指划过他的胸膛，捏着他硬挺的乳头直到他喘息出声，凉凉的嘴唇亲在他的后颈上，一根炙热的勃起压近他热情洋溢的后方，在穴口处摩擦。

很疼，很痛。但当John在阴茎上涂满了润滑剂相当缓慢地进入他，填补那吞噬一切的可怕空虚时，所有的疼痛都已经不再引人注意了。

“那么柔软……那么火热……”John喘息不已对他喃喃。“那么神奇……”

他被虐待的小穴抽搐着，抵抗着，因疼痛而缩紧，但仍然贪婪地吞噬着入侵者。汗水灼痛着他的肌肤，刺痛着屁股上的伤口，Sherlock在极乐中屏住呼吸。当John的阴茎——终于！终于！——刺激他的前列腺时他才喘息起来。舍弃一切对性欲的追求，Sherlock完全放弃了自己，只沉陷于John又深又重的抽插和冰凉的手里。John的手，不断温柔地徘徊于他的胸口。这样的温柔，与他几乎要捣碎Sherlock的残忍节奏形成鲜明的对比。

Sherlock觉得他像是自己和John欲望的玩具，毫无自主意识，只用感觉一波波翻涌的情潮。

“John……”他喘息着。“John……我要射了……”

“不行，”John断然命令。“还不行……”

“天啊……John……我……我不能，”Sherlock恳求。压力和生殖器的美妙颤动正随着每一次抽插变强……每一秒都在变强……

“等等……”John说，现在听起来更像是一个请求。“当你射的时候我想看着你的脸。”John手臂环绕住他的胸膛把他拉近，直到他只能靠John支撑住自己。

突然间，只有John……John在他体内……John在他身边……John的气味包围着Sherlock，他能听到的只有John沉重的呼吸。John充盈他，环绕他，他的怀抱变成了保护Sherlock的蚕茧……一个紧紧封闭着Sherlock的蚕茧……在那里他可以茁壮成长并且走他一直想要和希望的路……直到他能完成这个过程的那一天，他会离开这个蚕茧，在John面前展现他一直梦寐以求的自己。他现在不再是毛毛虫了，但他体内的蝴蝶仍在沉睡，如果没有John，它永远不会振翅高飞。

在那蜕变之后……他将变得更有价值……不仅仅是获得尊重，也许……也许还有……爱情。

“看镜子，Sherlock！”John在他耳边哑声道。“我想看到你……我想看到你的脸。”

“哪儿……”Sherlock一脸茫然地喃喃，睁开了眼睛。

“右边……”John帮他抬起头，更坚定地抱在怀里。“镜子在右边一点的地方。”

Sherlock朝那个方向转过头，John的抽插因为改变的位置而变得更加温柔和缓慢，但Sherlock能感觉到John坚硬的老二在他体内变得更激动了。不过，那股爆发的冲动立刻化为片片碎片消退了。镜子的位置不是最好——换句话说，John没计划过，而是一时心血来潮——但当他只稍稍转了一点头时，他就可以很清楚地看到他们两人在光滑镜面上的映像。

“如此美丽无比……如此光彩夺目……你如此光彩夺目，Sherlock……”John低语，亲吻他的脖子。

镜中在John的亲吻和抽插下因快感而起伏的深色头发的男人不仅仅是美丽的……更是令人惊叹。

‘那是我吗？’Sherlock心想，有点困惑，有点惊讶。

“看着我……”

John说，而Sherlock顺从地将注意力转向了镜子中John的影像。

他在John脸上看到的东西夺走了他的呼吸。

John的眼睛幽黑如墨，脸上光彩四射，而镜子里他看着Sherlock的眼神……看起来……天啊……看起来……

那是夏日暮光的关系吗？那只是Sherlock一厢情愿的想法吗？那是虚无缥缈的幻影吗？他是产生了某种幻觉吗？或者John真的是深情凝望着他？对他？Sherlock不知道。他在那一刻悲哀的意识到，他没有可以比较的基础。以前从未有人充满爱意地看着他。欲望的视线……是的……足够多。但是爱？

Sherlock的心脏砰砰直跳。他几乎不能呼吸。John的手指抓住他肿胀疼痛的勃起，他已无路可退。Sherlock闭上了眼睛，放开一切……

然后在John坚固的怀抱下一头栽入幽暗的高潮漩涡之中……

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“汝等热爱风景胜地之人，若汝等希冀忘却悲伤，那就接受我的建议，前来参观克里夫古镇，”Sherlock咕哝着，昏昏然地靠在John赤裸的胸口。他半个身子躺在John身上，为了让他的后背好受些，而John也乐意地纵容了。

John惊讶地对Sherlock眨了眨眼，被逗乐了。

“关于克里夫的一首诗？”

“事实上极其糟糕，”Sherlock打了个呵欠。“William McGonagall写的……他声称自己成为最糟糕的英语诗人也勉强算是一种荣誉……但同时他也是最著名的苏格兰诗人……紧随Robert Burns之后。”

“你都怎么知道这样的事的？”John撇嘴笑问。

“我曾经有一个诗歌品味极其糟糕的老师……”Sherlock正要沉入睡眠，John又叫醒了他。

“Sherlock？”

“嗯？”

“只有三个晚上……但是……”

“嗯？”

John嘴张开又闭上。为什么他不能承认他会想念Sherlock呢？实际上会非常想念？

“没什么……”John最终说，为此讨厌自己。“如果你屁股很疼就叫醒我，我可以多涂一些药膏。”

“谢谢，”Sherlock咕哝着沉入睡眠。过去的几个糟心日终于得到缓解了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“嗨，”Greg一进入Mycroft的办公室就招呼道。

“Gregory，”Mycroft在看到Greg突然站在他面前时立刻就招呼回去。

这是一个尴尬的时刻。墙上的时钟表明现在是午餐时间，而他的秘书正坐在门外。Mycroft的眼睛自动下滑到Greg的嘴唇，那双嘴唇正扯出一个会心的微笑。Mycroft站了起来，离开桌子伸出他的的手。

Greg有点不知所措地盯着看了一会儿，然后给了Mycroft一个理解的——也许是失望——注视，舔着嘴唇握住了伸出来的那只手。

两个人都没有放开紧握的双手，Mycroft终于说道：“你怎么来了，探长？”

“我想见你，Mycroft。”

Mycroft低头看向他们交握的双手。不仅是为了确认这坚实的触感所带来的意味，也是为了隐藏起听到Greg话语之后自得的表情。他还不确定，他们第一次……亲密接触之后……他们之间的合作关系从此会产生什么样的变化，他们是否应该继续。Greg那晚的强势让他有点不知所措，尽管那些指示没有完全让他不愉快，但Mycroft倾向自己处于主导地位。这是他一直以来所习惯的，而他想要保持这样。

Greg的话现在已经确证了他会处于主导地位——Greg表明了心迹，承认他一刻都不能忍受离开他了。

可以肯定的是——Mycroft一直狂热地寻找一个冠冕堂皇的借口把再次Greg叫来……但显然Greg的忍耐力没有Mycroft高，于是他——坦率地说——就成了第一个败下阵来的人。

“是这样吗？”Mycroft轻声说，改变握着Greg手的方式，这样他就可以用食指和中指抚摸Greg的手腕。

Greg咬住嘴唇发出含糊的声音，半是呻吟，半是呜咽。Mycroft非常愉悦。

“是的，”Greg回答了Mycroft的问题。

Mycroft放开了Greg的手。

“我能给你来杯茶吗？”

“你能给我完全不同的东西，”Greg声音暗哑地道，绕过他走向他在Mycroft办公室的专座。“但这不是……目前的计划，现在我只想来杯茶，谢谢。”

Mycroft准备茶水的时候寂静降临。他边在Greg的杯子里加了一块糖和少量牛奶递给他，边问道，“有什么新鲜事吗？”

Greg吹了吹使茶凉一点儿。“我和Sally Donovan聊了聊。”

Mycroft聚精会神地点了点头。

“我们有个会……而非常凑巧的是我正好坐在她旁边，”Greg笑着继续。“我就稍稍和她调了调情。”

“哦？”Mycroft抬起一根眉毛。“那又用么？”

Greg的笑容扩大。“事实上很有用。但是……某人可能是嫉妒了？”

“别开玩笑了，”Mycroft突然反驳，恼火地注意到自己现在看起来真的好像在嫉妒。

“无论如何，”Greg继续，“我试图从她那儿套出一点……你知道，就调情时候通常会说的……比如她是什么地方人，她有什么爱好，她的家人住在哪里……”Greg抿了一口茶。

Mycroft等啊，等啊，等啊，但Greg没再说啥，最后他等得不耐烦了。

“接着呢？”他坚定地问。

“噢……是……”Greg笑容明亮地道，有些心不在焉。但随后他就转身严肃地道，“所有都是些似是而非的话。不幸的是我没有问出太多。她出生在北爱尔兰，单身。而我说的‘单身’，我的意思是就是单身。她没有家人，没有朋友，没有宠物，没有爱好……至少没有一个是她想告诉我的。然后我看了她的档案。”

“真不像话啊，探长，”Mycroft假笑着说。

“是啊，你完全带坏我了，”Greg撇嘴笑着承认。“人事部有人有人欠我一个人情，于是就让我在他碰巧确认她档案里的一些内容时瞥了一眼。她在孤儿院长大，但这是关于她几乎唯一有趣的事情。”

Mycroft叹了口气。“请吧……有什么就问吧，免得你憋得难受。”

Greg把茶杯放在了Mycroft的桌子上。“这是怎么回事？到底发生了什么？而这一次我不想听到任何拒绝了。”

Mycroft垂下视线然后再次抬头。“一言难尽。”

“我有时间，”Greg坚决地说。

“Gregory……”

“我知道有些事不对劲。这些事和你，和Doc Watson，和那个Sigerson,，和你的弟弟，和Dimmock,，和Donovan都有关……我就是知道！Donovan知道什么。她追查黑手党的方式不寻常。她已经成功了两次！老实说，现在——Dimmock做得不够的地方，她却事事超前。我不明白！Donovan必定有一个线人。而我想不通你怎么就能整天坐在这儿却啥都不做。”

“那你说我能做些什么？”Mycroft带着一丝傲慢反问。

“我……我不知道，”Greg不情愿地承认。“但首先，如果你能信任我的话那会是很好。”

Mycroft再次垂下视线，弹掉了他裤腿上一个不存在的棉絮。

信任……一个人怎么信任另一个人呢？他不知道。Doc Watson是怎么做到的？他怎么把信任赋予Mycroft的弟弟……不，同父异母的弟弟？Mycroft几十年来只依靠自己。在他父亲离开，并且过了一段时间又回来……妈妈原谅了他，甚至还欢迎Sherlock之后——那时开始Mycroft就明白了其他人不可信。他们会非常频繁地改变他们的想法。当然有人信任他很令人高兴，但通常这想法都极其不切实际。还是通过适当的手段控制人心方为上上之策，这能让一切都尽在其掌握之中。

但Greg……Greg已经明确表示过他不是个容易屈服之人。Greg……很正直。他能信任Greg吗？而这是他想要的吗？他想要让自己处于弱势吗？

“这是一个非常微妙的事件……”Mycroft犹豫地解释。“而我在其中所处的位置……我并不十分清楚，至少现在不是了。现在有新玩家入场。”

“新玩家？”Greg坐起来，更加凝神细听。“不止一个？”

Mycroft点头。

“Donovan……还有谁？”Greg问。

“我不知道，”Mycroft坦率承认。“还没人知道。”

Greg倾身，“我洗耳恭听……”

Mycroft摇头。“现在时间地点都不对。”

Greg垂下头。“好吧，”他说，然后又抬起来。“好吧——我们会遵守你的游戏规则。”他站起来，一根手指滑过Mycroft的手背。“还有一件事……我们必须得有多小心？”

他们凝视着彼此，两人都知道他们现在谈论的不是Donovan或者任何险恶的阴谋。

“非常小心，”Mycroft冷静地回答。

Greg点点头。

“这也是我想的，”他小声叹息了一下说道。“你知道怎么找我。”

然后他离开了。


	37. 万众瞩目

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WH肛珠Play~不Hot都是我的错……

两周前的高地运动结束之后，游客们陆续离开，克里夫又回到了平常悠闲宁静的样子。

然而，一个刚刚在某个酒店的会议结束得却并不悠闲宁静，John Watson的神经几乎就要绷断了。

Mike Stamford紧随着John进入他宽敞的酒店房间，后者愤怒地踢上房间里看到的第一张椅子。

“John……”Mike轻声责备他。

“你也听见了！”John怒吼。“你刚才就在那里！”

“没人直接说……”

“当然没有，”John咆哮。“没人公开说什么，但他们或多或少的隐晦暗示都在清楚表明他们的想法，”John扯开小冰箱的门，盯着整齐排列的瓶子。

“你这时候最好喝些甘菊茶，”Mike劝说。“我想我的包里有一些茶包。”

John瞪了他一会儿然后爆出一声短促的笑。他关上了小冰箱，一只手穿过头发。

“他们都怀疑我杀了Albright是因为他对Sherlock粗鲁的评论。”

“那也不是第一次怀疑了……”Mike沉思。“至少没人大声说出来。而且你真的不知道要维护一时享乐之后的名声。”

“Sherlock不是一时享乐。”John反驳，特别强调他的话语。

Mike抑制住一个假笑。他很想问如果那不是一时享乐，那Sherlock算是什么，但他决定还是闭嘴为好，否则可能只会让John更生气。就像那时，John认为Mike暗示他爱上了Sherlock，而他毫不犹豫地就掏枪抵上了他。

“都会解决的，”Mike乐观地表示。“你明天会得到Moran签署的东西然后你就能知道怎么掌控Donovan了。”

John点了点头。“也许Mycroft Holmes能……我不知道……通过消减她某些方面的预算来让她的生活困难点儿。”

Mike拍拍他的肩。“我们以前处理过更棘手的问题。你要下来到餐馆吗？我听说了一些关于野鸡肉的事……”

“不，”John挥手赶走他。“我之后会叫客房服务带点东西上来，现在我需要先打个电话。”

“为我给Sherlock打声招呼，”Mike会心地笑着说。

“我不是要打给Sherlock！”John朝着他的朋友背影吼，但门在Mike身后一关上他就开始拨Sherlock的号码。John离开之前，他最终说服力Sherlock使用John几个月前买给他的电话，并且时时带在身边。

“John？”迫切的询问从另一个人那儿涌来，John的眼睛随着Sherlock低沉的声音闭上了。

“我想你，”John不假思索地道，当意识到他说了什么之后猛然屏住了呼吸。如果Sherlock嘲笑他……那么……他要杀了他。毫无疑问地。没人能在嘲笑John Watson之后还不了了之的。尽管……他真的能下狠心杀了Sherlock吗？可能不会。奇怪的是……对Sherlock的前任做这样的事就毫无问题。

一声柔软、高兴、几乎如释重负的叹息响起，然后Sherlock用一个微弱的声音补充道：“我也想你。”

John觉得膝盖发软，他在床上坐了下来。一个几乎听不见的叹息溢出，温暖的感觉弥漫他的腹部。他设法再次对Sherlock说点类似的话，出于非常纯粹的本能。可惜以前没有说过太多这样的话，因为如果他经常说这些，那么……Sherlock可能最终会完全信任他并且向他坦白一切。

“你最近好吗？”John问，满足地回忆起临走之前他在Sherlock——仍然极其敏感——的背部留下拍击时Sherlock眼里的火焰。

“你又没说我不能……”Sherlock回答，而John有一瞬想知道为什么Sherlock的呼吸很粗重。

但他的困惑只持续了一秒左右，然后一些非常诱人的景象开始在他脑海里形成。

“你摸了多久了？”他不正经地问，比起半是期待的顺从回答，他还是准备面对抱怨。

“我想要你早点来电话！”

“我可从来没说过我会打电话给你！”John笑着反击。

“噢，求你，”Sherlock在线路的另一端说，缓缓吐出这个词——这个词曾在一个完全不同的情境下用一种完全不同的语调说出来，而John为此欲火焚身。

当Sherlock昨晚有史以来第一次发自肺腑的说出‘求你’的时候……比John所想的还要更深地触动他。这是一个该死的礼物——他收到过的最美妙的礼物。他回忆起了当时随着顾虑突然而至的怀疑，但也回忆起了被Sherlock伤痕密布的身体所引发的的黑暗欲望。但Sherlock的‘求你’使一切回到了正轨，把他从堕落中带了回来，创办了一场参与其中每个人都得到快乐的极乐盛宴。他的心跳更快，他的腹部感到温暖，他的眼神迷离……天……当Sherlock射出来时，他的脸……

Sherlock说个不停，但John只听到了一连串沉闷的叨叨。

所以当他终于成功摆脱那些愉快的记忆时，他问道，“什么？”

Sherlock深吸一口气，罕见的耐心重复他的话语。“我说：你好像错过了一个电话性爱的机会。”

“电话性爱？”John困惑地问。“我们在做这个？”

“不管怎样这是我的计划……”

“那就不要让我阻碍你，”John宽宏大量地回答。

“噢，真感谢你啊，善良的先生，”Sherlock讽刺，John几乎可以听到他在翻白眼。

“我没在那里并不意味着我会让你这样和我说话，明白吗？”John严厉地说。

“是的，John，”Sherlock立刻低声道，但不能阻止自己继续挑衅John。“但是……你会怎么做呢？”

“简单……”John好整以暇地说道。“我要让你屁股里的那把火再次燃烧。”当唯一的回应时更粗重的呼吸时，John问了，“你现在在哪儿？”

“卧室的床上，”Sherlock犹豫地回答。

“很好。去橱柜拿出那串肛珠。”光脚发出的快速轻柔的脚步声跟随指令。“不是红的……是黑的。”

Sherlock猛然吸气，John咧嘴一笑。黑色的珠子明显比红色的大。前面两三个珠子大小适中，但其余的都有乒乓球那么大。在平时它们都有一定的挑战性，但现在……Sherlock的括约肌肯定还很疼……John舔着自己的嘴唇。这将会很难熬，而Sherlock会爱上每分每秒以及每一寸的进入。

“萎了？”John在另一端持续沉默时问道。“我可以告诉你薄荷润滑剂或者姜油……”

一个沙哑的声音响起，紧接着是断续的话语，“黑色的珠子。我……我拿到了。”

噢，John非常清楚Sherlock聪明的小脑瓜里在想什么。一方面，他不想乞求严酷的对待和极端的体验，想要违抗John好让他命令他使用姜油和薄荷润滑剂……另一方面，他还足够清醒，不想让他的皮肉冒更大的风险，给自己造成任何不必要的损害。

John为他感到骄傲。几周前，Sherlock会毫不犹豫，不计后果地去拿那个姜油，但现在他比以前更仔细地注意他的身体。此外，John从未真的打算给予这个命令，即使他喜爱对Sherlock暗示某些东西然后享受他的反应。

“很好，”John称赞他。“作为奖励，你可以用凡士林。现在回到床上。”

当Sherlock遵循了John的附加指令（至少John认为他遵循了——他当然他无法检查）并且躺在床上屈起双腿把凡士林涂抹在他的穴口（‘只能用两根手指，Sherlock！’）时，John让自己在床上躺舒服了点儿。他解开裤子褪到膝盖，坚硬的阴茎在内裤上浮现出了清晰的轮廓。他很满意地听着Sherlock断续的喘息和微弱的呜咽，悠闲地摩擦着内裤微湿的面料。

“John……很疼……”Sherlock勉力地断续道。

John可以活灵活现地描绘出那副画面，他的阴茎兴奋地直抽搐。“感觉很好，不是吗？”他残忍地笑着回答，不幸的是Sherlock看不见。

颤抖的吸气，然后，“Yessss……”

“继续……现在放第三根手指……”John哑声对Sherlock说出他的新指令。“我只是确保你明天和今天一样时刻想着我。”

“Mmmmhhh……谢谢，John……”

Sherlock声音里没有讽刺，一股温暖渗入John的身体，聚集在他的下身。

“还疼吗？”他柔声问道。

“好多了……现在好多了……你不想知道我有多硬吗？多湿？”

John艰难地吞咽了一下，用掌跟退挤着他的勃起，欲望窜入四肢百骸，他发出微弱的呻吟。

Sherlock把John的沉默和呻吟理解为鼓励。

“我的腹部已经一篇湿滑了……我确定你知道为什么，”Sherlock声音粗哑地继续。“我那么……那么硬……我的手指……我希望这是你的……你的手指插入我……打开我……啊啊啊啊……我能……我能摸自己吗？就稍稍的……”

“不……还不行，”John沙哑地道。那些画面……那些画面在他脑海里……他拉下内裤，开始做着他刚刚禁止Sherlock做的事：撸管。“现在把前三个珠子塞进去……快点……我了解你，你已经渴望已久并且充分准备好了。没理由拖拖拉拉。”他等着，屏住呼吸，聆听着伴随痛苦的呻吟，喉咙的粗喘声，叹息，轻声的哭泣，他听到了，但却更激发他的欲望。

“好了，”Sherlock过了一会儿说，然后立刻语气急迫地问：“现在呢？”

John不得不强忍住笑声。“告诉我感觉如何。”

“好像还不够，”他立刻回答。“我现在可以摸自己了吗？”

“不行！”John强调。他担心自己忍住的笑声会爆发出来。“所以这对你是还不够了？好吧，放进下一颗珠子，稳且慢，一个接一个，每放进一个都要报数，我想知道你能吞进多少。一旦所有的珠子都进去了……那时……只有那时……你才能射个高兴。明白？”

“是，John，”Sherlock低语，立刻执行，“一。”

“某人真的对此渴望无比啊……”John慢吞吞地说。他花了一会儿时间考虑着如何再折磨对方多一点儿……那上面有三颗小珠子和四颗大珠子。Sherlock会速度地放进去，而乐趣就会太快结束。除非……John的脸上显露出了一个邪恶的主意。

当Sherlock数到‘三’时，John厉声命令他：“停下！”

“什么？”Sherlock尖叫。“为什么？我——我完全照你说的做了……”

“再做一次，”John平静地说。

“再一次，”Sherlock不甚明了地重复。

“把第三颗珠子抽出来再放进去，稳且慢的，”John柔声解释。

“天啊……”Sherlock呻吟。“好吧……我抽出来……啊啊啊啊啊……天……John！我……我……”

“如果你现在射了……”John警告他。

“没，没有，”Sherlock慌张地向他保证。“我……控制住了……”他艰难地喘息。“好……了。出来了。”他的声音明显松了一口气。

“很好，”John说得好像漠不关心，他用指尖抚摸敏感的龟头。这感觉太好了。尽管远隔千山万水，但Sherlock仍然完全掌控于他的怜悯之下。这是一种令人兴奋的感觉。温暖的前液从他炙热的阴茎涌了出来，John咬住了嘴唇。“现在……放回去……稳且慢，并且看看你是否能让珠子停止在最宽的地方。”

“停止？”

“是的，我想让你享受被最宽的部分撑开一段时间……”John回答他的声音听起来几乎纯真，即使他下身的欲望变得更加强大了。

Sherlock困难地吞咽了一下。

“是的……我……我明白了。我正把它放回去……我……啊啊啊……我……噢。”

“噢？”John疑问。

“就只是……滑进去了，”Sherlock沮丧地承认。

“那太糟了，”John斥责道。“但是没关系……专家也不是一夜成名的。你只需要再做一次。”

“再做一次？！”

“是的，Sherlock，”JohnJohn强硬地命令。“再做一次。抽出来再试一次。你要一直做直到你贪婪的小洞能含住珠子至少两秒而不会滑落或者弹出。”

“是的，”Sherlock的低语混合着顺服、绝望和性奋。

John没有试着去阻止自己充满欲望的呻吟，他抚摸着睾丸来让抽动的阴茎暂且舒缓一下。他自己的高潮也不得不等一等了……不得不推迟。他必须优先照顾Sherlock，然后……直到那时……他会完全射空自己。

John让Sherlock来了五次这样的小折磨。没有吸气声、叹息声、呜咽声逃过他的注意。以前从未有过一种比Sherlock挣扎于即将到来的高潮喘息更能让John性奋的声音。这无与伦比，并且更加激发了他的感觉。他几乎能看到这幅场景正在他面前上演——Sherlock的脸……因欲火和绝望而扭曲……徒劳地试图掌握一项不可能的任务……预先的计划失败……对John的残忍和其为Sherlock的挣扎而痴狂的充分认识……他自己不断飙升的兴奋……对那个疼痛的小洞连续不断的重复刺激……

Sherlock的肌肤现在肯定湿的一塌糊涂……布满汗水和其他体液……他的老二坚硬又肿胀……龟头饱满深红……并且没有事能阻止他取悦自己……没有……除了John的话语。

“John……”Sherlock最终投降。“我不行了……求你……”

John等的就是此刻。“嘘……”他安抚着。“一切都很好。你可以把最后一个珠子放进去了，然后……”

“谢谢，”Sherlock吼道。“四！”

John咧嘴一笑。“这倒是快，”他冷冷地评论。“现在你可以……”他突然停住。“你已经在手淫了？”

Sherlock慌张。“也许……”他小心翼翼地回答。

“Sherlock……”

“你说只要最后的珠子进去了就行，”Sherlock申辩。

John叹了口气。“作为惩罚，你只能用两根手指！”

“但是……”

“两根手指，Sherlock，如果我听到再你多说一个字，你就只能用你的拇指。听清楚了吗？”

“嗯，”Sherlock顺从地咕哝，然后一阵呜咽抽泣声传来。

“不错，很好。”John冷淡地说，即使他的血液急速火热地冲进他的静脉。“一旦你开始射……把珠子抽出来。所有的。尽可能快。现在把电话放在床上……让你双手都空出来好做事。”

这不是他们第一次用黑色的珠子，所以Sherlock非常清楚他要做什么。然而，一直是John在看到Sherlock出现即将高潮的迹象时猛地把珠子抽出来的。如果珠子抽出的时间合适，会大大增加和延长主体的高潮。Sherlock在之前的几次中反应都相当激烈，John想让这次也同样如此。但这次Sherlock必须自己动手而不只是躺在那里让John接管。

“嗯，”Sherlock说，然后一阵短暂的沙沙声，一切听起来都含糊不清。

“你准备好时告诉我，”John沙哑地低吼，上半身倒回了床上。手在勃起上移动的越来越快。

“现在……现在……”Sherlock喘息。“我……天啊……嗯嗯嗯嗯……啊啊啊……我要……我要……我要！”

John贪婪地把电话压近他的耳朵。

他认为他听到了Sherlock把珠子抽出他刺激过度的皱褶时发出的淫靡之声。不管这是什么……这声音穿透了他的内心……让他的背部窜下一股热度，老二抽动不已。

“John！John！嗯啊！我要！我要！天……我……我……John……”Sherlock此时完全语无伦次了，能发出的声音只是极乐的呜咽。

John此时只想立刻操他……他会把他坚硬的老二压入抽搐的小穴，感觉着因肛珠而给Sherlock带来的痛苦持久的高潮后那处的颤动。但现在他所能做的只是用手疯狂地撸动他的勃起。他的臀部自动向上冲顶，热烫的精液爆发在他的手指之间。

一旦John半回过神，他立刻就把电话再次贴上了耳朵。“Sherlock？”

没有回音。

John强迫自己保持冷静。他相信什么事也没有发生。当然Sherlock什么事也没有发生。但他的第二声询问听起来相当不安和担心。“Sherlock？”

“是，我还活着……”Sherlock纯粹的、疲惫的声音低低地从话筒里传来，John松了一口气。“但是我希望……你在这里。”

“是啊，我……”John开口。这张没有Sherlock的床又冰冷又可怕。“我也希望如此。”不知为何，过后没有和一个浑身汗湿，深色头发的人相依相偎的性有些不是滋味。

他们听着彼此的呼吸。然后Sherlock打破了沉默。

“John？”

“嗯？”

“你好吗？”Sherlock轻声问。听起来他不确定这个问题是否得当。

“会议进行得一如我的预期，”John有点闪烁其词，他真心希望Sherlock不要在每次壮丽的高潮之后都一如既往的不听话。

“不好吗？”Sherlock追问，John投降地叹了口气。

“我能说什么呢？”他挫败地喊道。“有些白痴认为我干掉了那个叫Kenneth的家伙来锉Albright的傲气并且让他闭嘴，然后……当他不能停止废话时……我杀了他。或者……命令Moran杀了他。”

“让他闭嘴……他们说这是我的错吗？”Sherlock敏锐地问。“他们认为你犯下了那些谋杀因为Albright说了一些……关于我的负面评论？”

“真没啥能瞒得过你，”John有些郁闷地说。

“很少，”Sherlock赞同。然后他沮丧地继续：“我造成了你的麻烦吗？”

“不，”John立刻说。“最近一切都失去了平衡……炸弹……不成功的事务，Dimmock的死……重点是，他们指责我是一个失败的老大。”

“这听起来不好。”

“所有事情都会解决，”John向他保证，而这不仅仅是对Sherlock的安抚。“他们还是听我的……杀鸡儆猴足以让人闭嘴。”

“这可能更好如果我们知道……”

“当然了，”John插话。“但是……那真的帮不了我们……我们不知道谁在背后搞鬼，而且现在我们也没有任何办法能找出来。迟早有一天，那人会露出狐狸尾巴……而在那之前……我会以这样那样的方式把事情控制住。”

“当然，”声音听起来并不完全相信。“照顾好你自己。”

“你都快赶上Mike了，你知道吗？”John微笑地说，试图减轻一点情绪。“他也是母鸡护崽一样的对我……再说Dave和Naresh也在这儿。”

“好吧……”Sherlock轻叹，说道。“晚安，John。”

“晚安，Sherlock。”

二十分钟后，John的电话响了一条短信？谁会在晚上的这个时候发短信给他？。

——我把它们放回去了。明天第一件事就是打电话给我——

John吞咽了一下，喉咙干燥。Sherlock不可能是说……

他的电话再次响起。

另一条短信？

图片？

我的天啊……

他的确把它们又放回去了……

精液布满Sherlock的腹部……

其中一颗巨大的黑色珠子撑开了Sherlock的洞……

红润的，略微肿胀的肌肉环紧紧包裹着两颗珠子之间的橡胶连接部分……

底部沾满凡士林的闪亮黑色把手从的大腿之间突出……

Sherlock的勃起半硬着，仍然沾着几乎半个小时前他的精液。

整串肛珠又进入了Sherlock……抵着他前列腺的压力想必十分巨大……他想一整夜都忍受这个？

只有四张图，但John的阴茎又猛地站了起来。Sherlock真的知道怎么让一个男人兴致勃发。

但为什么这个混蛋不录个视频？

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

伦敦的某处，‘想成为’的铃声尖叫着从一个名叫Kitty的女服务员——妓女——模特的电话中传出。她认为自己可以为了二十块给个男人吹一发。当钱太紧张付不起房租，你真的不能挑剔太多。

她从口袋里掏出手机，打开刚刚收到的信息。她盯着其中一个偶尔约见的家伙发送给她的Charlie White的照片看了几分钟。

“我认识这个混蛋！”她轻声咒骂。

这是多久以前的事了？哦，是的——现在她想起来了……那是糟糕的一天。下雨，她当时工作的小咖啡馆Speedy’s几乎没有任何客人。她那天早上抽完最后一包烟，并且没钱买包新的。一两份像样的小费就够了，但在她当班期间唯一真正的客人——却买了咖啡带走从未给她留下小费——真是吝啬鬼。他们一毛都没留下，即使他们很有钱。非常有钱。有一个装满信封的钱甚至被交到另一只手上。她那天看得非常清楚！哦，她假装在擦玻璃杯，但她整段时间里都在留意那两个男人。起初她以为他们是情侣，他们在隐秘角落里交头接耳的方式让她这么想，但当他们开始说话，她就很快打消了这个念头。

她确定他们不怀好意。一个恶毒的笑容在她亮粉色的嘴唇上舞动。这是对那些不给她小费的混蛋的报复。她要去揭发他们。她应该联系谁？啊……一个叫Jason的。她注意到短信上的号码，开始键入电话。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第二天接近中午的时候，Sherlock再次试着在John书桌边的椅子上找到一个可以稍稍忍受的位置。

疼痛的余波——前晚和那天早上他们的活动所造成的后果——持续不断，尽管每当——或者更确切的说：如果——Sherlock设法集中精力工作时会减弱为刺痛。因为他真的不想再给他的神经末梢添更多刺激了，那通常会导致一个半硬的勃起。

当Jacques带着相当别扭的表情进入时，Sherlock正微带绝望地考虑着他是否应该去拿一个软垫来垫着。Sherlock不记得听到了敲门，所以他疑问地抬起一根眉毛。

“你有访客，”Jacques有点恼怒地宣布。

Sherlock愣了一会儿才道，“访客？我的？”然后他突然想到了什么。“如果是Holmes先生……我没空。”他说着，试图听起来像是傲慢地给他下令。

Jacques噘嘴。“问题是这位客人是位……女士，”他坦承，听起来有点痛苦，着重强调的语气让Sherlock十分清楚在Jacques看来，Sherlock的访客可以是任何人但不会是女人。

“怎么花这么长时间？”一个女人的声音清晰地从门厅传来。一个不耐烦的女声。

“Irene？”Sherlock惊讶地叫道，从椅子上一跃而起。

“我会领她进来，”Jacques厌恶地说，然后走了出去。

一会儿后，他为Irene开了门，后者带着威严的气势走了进来。这景象让Sherlock涌上了一股恶作剧的冲动。

“Jacques？”管家困惑地停在原地，而Sherlock决定给这个员工中的老大来个下马威。“我们需要咖啡。”他故意省略了‘请’。

Jacques为这傲慢的态度咬牙，但最终他略略点头，离开了。

“你真的认为他会给我们带来咖啡？”Irene若有所思地笑着问。

Sherlock从办公桌后走出来，但没有向Irene伸手。相反，他朝一边偏过头。

“我仍有胜算。”

Irene笑了。“我多年没遇到过这种势利眼了。”

“你是要谈论管家还是外面大厅里的吊灯？”Sherlock也跟着露出愉快的笑容。

“都想，”Irene立刻说，没等邀请就坐进其中一张奶油色的皮革扶手椅里。她不仅穿着那套价值四位数的低调优雅的紧身白色裙装屈身坐进了座位，还翘起了腿。

“我看的业务进展得挺顺利，”Sherlock说。

“很潮，不是吗？”Irene说，展平腿上裙子的边缘。然后他扫视了一下四周。“你在这儿过的也不错……”Irene漫不经心地说道，舌尖滑过精心描绘的嘴唇。

Sherlock的眼睛缩小。“如果你试图榨出John更多的钱……”他警告道。

“他当然负担得起，”她冷冷地说。

“他已经付你够多了，”Sherlock怒道。“如果是我，你啥也得不到。”

Irene假装震惊的用手捂着胸口。“在我为你做了那么多之后你竟然这么说？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“我其他的客户完全能补偿你。你难道没在我开始为你工作几个月后就买了两幢度假屋么？”

“那些只是首付，亲爱的。首付。”

Sherlock烦躁地叹了口气。“你来这儿干什么？”他问，结束毫无意义的闲聊。

Irene得意地扫了他一眼。“我想找出你和Jason之间这些小动作都是为了什么。”Sherlock僵住，没有逃脱Irene敏锐的眼睛。“你真的认为任何在我这儿生活过的人可以对我隐瞒秘密？”

“这不关你的事，”Sherlock粗鲁地吼道。“这和你一点关系也没有，我……”

“是嘛？这和我无关喽？”Irene坚定地说。“好吧，那我将不会给你看昨晚Jason收到的让他性奋不已的短信。”

“Irene……”Sherlock说，感觉自己脸色苍白。“把它给我。你不知道……”

Irene双眼圆睁地看着他。“天啊……”她说，既困惑又有些微震惊。“这只是一个笑话……给你。”她把手机递给他。“我已经为你展示出来了。”

Sherlock一把夺过智能手机开始阅读上面简短的信息。

他读了一遍。两遍。三遍。

“金发。高个。眼距近。方下巴。”他漫不经心地喃喃自语，灵活的手指按了一些按键把信息转发到自己的手机。信息到达时口袋里发出了震动声，他咬紧牙关抑制震动对他的影响。

“我有幸得知这一切都是怎么回事吗？”Irene问，明智地克制了自己。

“不，”Sherlock简短地回答，然后把电话还给她。他之后必须仔细看看……在Irene离开，他再次能有一些平和宁静之后。

在Irene——她怀疑的视线意有所指——来得及说更多话之前，Jacques带着装着两杯咖啡的托盘回来了。Sherlock的眉毛正要抬起来，但他及时收住了这个行为。实际上他没想过这时他们会得到

任何咖啡，因此他愿意忽略Jacques这次也没有敲门的事实。Irene——某个显然习惯下令的人——指示管家按照她的意思冲咖啡（一颗糖，大量牛奶），让后者右眼抽搐地无奈接受要求。Irene心满意足地接过了杯子。

两个男人的视线短暂相遇，Jacques——显然不情愿——自顾自地往Sherlock的杯子里加了两颗糖。Sherlock拿起他的杯子，没觉得有啥需要感谢的。Irene已经抿了一口她的咖啡，然后深深吸了一口气。

“天呐，劲好大，”她在Jacques哼了一声离开房间时默默咕哝。

Sherlock敏锐的眼睛同时也发现了什么，但他抿了一口咖啡隐藏起自己的假笑。Irene——和Sherlock一样——被认为不值得给予Jacques的特殊杏仁饼干。这并不有趣，但Sherlock自得其乐并且压抑着有点癫狂的笑容。尽管Irene有着昂贵的衣服和时尚的外观，但Jacques已经感觉到——以一个仆人无可挑剔的本能——她不够体面。

“很好喝，不是吗？”Sherlock随意问。

“还好我晚上也不睡觉，”Irene回应，揶揄地看了Sherlock一眼。“但你也可能不能睡……你的医生经常让你迟睡吗？”

“这不关你事，”Sherlock嘟囔着，喝了一大口咖啡。

“他在哪儿？”她追问。

“走了。”

“嗯……他走了有一会儿了吧？”

“是的。”

Irene带着会心的微笑观察Sherlock。“你难道不能坐下来？我抬头看你脖子都僵了。”

“我喜欢站着，”Sherlock傲慢冷漠地回答。

艳红的嘴唇扯出一抹得意的笑容。“哦哦~还那么疼？”Irene假意同情。“可伶的小东西。我希望你为此开了个好价钱。”

“John不用付我钱！”Sherlock愤怒地对她叫嚷。“那事结束了。”

“嗯……也许吧，”Irene承认。“但你把屁股供他使唤怎么也是得到了一些好处。”

Sherlock啪的把咖啡杯往书桌上一放。“我从未向他要过任何东西，”他强烈反驳。“而且我永远不会！”

“要我说你就是短视，”Irene说道，听起来不以为然。“你永远不知道……”

“你不明白，Irene，”Sherlock心烦意乱地打断她。然后他深吸了一口气，带着简单的尊严宣布：“我爱他。”

Sherlock的坦承没怎么让Irene惊讶。她的眼神变得柔软，一个温柔的笑容掠过她的嘴唇。“那一切都很好，”她说，声音异常温暖。

但Sherlock没因为她的话对她做一些类似眨眼的动作，而是避开了她的视线。

“哦，天呐，”Irene难以忍受地喊道。“是的，我现在明白了……你的医生还没对你说那三个字。那又怎样？”她做了一个轻蔑的手势强调她的话语。“医生又不是那种喜欢甜言蜜语夸夸其谈的人……最终他会对你说的。”

“不，他不会，”Sherlock的声音微弱凄凉，持续盯着窗外。

Irene突然停了下来。“什么？他当然会了。”

“他不会。”

“为什么？”

“因为他不爱我。”

“可笑！”Irene喊道，带着点嘲弄。

“这不可笑，”Sherlock坚称，转过头看着她。“他不爱我，”他冷静地重复，嘴角泛起一丝怅然。

Irene眼睛眯了起来。“你怎么能这么肯定？”

Sherlock吞咽了一下，低头看向地面。“我只是知道。他……如果他真的爱我，那么……他会告诉我。他不是浪漫的人，绝不会做任何像是在床上撒满玫瑰花瓣那样的事……只有带刺的茎的话也许可能……他从不掩饰他对我是什么样的感觉。”

“当然……”Irene慢吞吞地说。“Sherlock，我们谈论的是Doc Watson。我相信你说的这个人对你甜美的小屁股怎么也要不够，并且可能还不断地告诉你你在床上是一个多么火辣的家伙。但要他大声说出自己的真实感受？根据我的经验，你的医生是需要一点推动的人，否则什么都不会说的。”

Sherlock眉头皱起，双手抱胸。“如果他需要推动……那我不想要他。”

“主啊，赐予我力量吧……”Irene呻吟，眼睛盯着天花板。

“没有理由和宗教扯上关系。”Sherlock怒道。“为什么你总是这么说？”

“好吧……”Irene让步了。“就让我们假设一下你说的他不爱你……那在你看来，他对你是什么感觉呢？”

Sherlock开始似乎恼了，但接着他就慢慢说道，“他……欣赏我。”

“他欣赏你，”Irene干巴巴地重复。“所以这就是他忍受你几个月的唯一原因？你不用那样盯着我。如果他不爱你为什么还要把你留在身边？嗯？你告我我啊！”

“性，”Sherlock平平地回答。

Irene爆出一连串的大笑。“性。性可以买。”她轻蔑地说。“如果你不记得了……这正是你们两个初次见面的原因。像医生那样的人，只要他想，就能在任何街角来一发。”

“不是我们那种的，”Sherlock说，隐含骄傲。

“哦呀，有人相当喜欢那些嘛。那感觉好吗？”

Sherlock带着试探性的微笑点了点头。

“告诉我！”Irene坚持，急切地倾身。

“我们的……需求……都非常好的被彼此满足了。对此话题你能从我这儿听到的只有这些，”Sherlock坚定地回答。

“扫兴，”Irene噘嘴，向后靠向椅子。“所以你认为他把你留在身边是因为性爱极其美好以及他欣赏你……”一个笑容掠过他的嘴唇。“你有没有注意过文字游戏？很折磨人吧？”但当他看到Sherlock暴怒的目光时，她又变得严肃了点。“相信我，这不是你还留在他身边的原因，原因是他爱你。”

“爱……就请你，不要管了。”Sherlock的声音挣扎在愤怒和无助之间。

Irene不理他，继续道：“你还记得上次你不相信我的时候吗？那时我向你保证他会回来，后来呢？他回来了吧？我是对的吧？”

“是的……”Sherlock勉强承认。“但这并不意味着……”

Irene没让他说完。“他某个时候会表明他对你的爱的。我相信如果你经常对他说，他会……不是吧？！”

Sherlock窘迫地转开视线，让Irene起了疑心。

“你也没对他说？”她惊讶地喊道。“我真不知道该拿你怎么办了！”

“我不想逼他。他不应该只是因为不得已而说这些……他应该只是因为真心的……才说。”Sherlock犹豫地解释，视线垂落。但在感觉到她的香水时，他抬起了头。

“哦，Sherlock。”Irene站起来走向他。她同情的把手放在他的胸口。“你们两个真是太相配了……男人啊！”她哼了一声，翻个白眼。“你看起来无法做出正确决定。而我很高兴我不必再搅到那种烂摊子里，还是女人更……不过现在这不是重点。”她停下直视他的眼睛。“Sherlock，我要给你一个建议：不要那么固执。有时候你需要为你的幸福采取点必要手段。”她在他脸颊上印下个离别吻，留了个明显的口红印。“再见，Sherlock。也许这会让你的医生有点意识。少少的嫉妒能创造奇迹。”

“你在说什么？”Sherlock问，感觉脸颊上有点不对劲。当他发现手指上的口红痕迹时，他惊恐地对她吼：“你已经完全疯了吗？！”

但Irene只是笑着走到门口。“祝福你，Sherlock，别忘了请我来参加婚礼。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Irene一离开Sherlock就飞奔到一楼的洗手间，用湿毛巾疯狂地擦拭他的脸颊，直到他分辨不出红艳的皮肤是因为口红还是过度摩擦引起的。Sherlock深吸了一口气，放下毛巾。如果他被Jacques或者Anthea看到他脸上明显的口红印——谢天谢地，还好没有——他们极有可能会告知JohnSherlock的不轨行为。John会听信这种丑恶的八卦相信Sherlock不忠吗？也许不会——但不得不防。不，John知道Sherlock一直都是忠诚的……永远忠于他……除了John他永远不会忠于其他任何人。

他长久地注视着自己的脸，确保擦掉了所有的口红印。突然间，他为眼前之景惊讶不已。

一如那时……卧室镜子里那令人惊叹的男人……Sherlock的手轻抚着镜子里的影像，然后摸了摸自己的脸。他着迷地看着自己。

当然每天早上和晚上他洗澡和刮胡子时都会看到镜子里的自己——但他那时总是专注于自己手上的事，他从来都不会为了那些虚荣的原因对着镜子顾影自怜。那些日子已经过去了，自从学校里的那些不愉快的经历——（据说？）让他大开眼界之后。从那时起，他只关注自己是否胡子没刮干净或者头发没梳整齐。他从来没有真正的看过自己。从来都默默隐在一旁，从不让自己显得有多出挑。

直到现在……

他震惊地审视着自己的脸……他的表情……

是真的，他看起来不像那晚那么令人惊叹。那晚他皮肤艳红的临近高潮，因John环绕着他而双眼闪亮。但是现在依然有光芒在他脸上闪耀，而他看起来……很快乐。

羞涩的微笑遍布他的脸，Sherlock意识到John一直是对的……他非常美丽。

意识到这是真实的这点瞬间夺走了他的呼吸。不管怎样，比起承认他比Mycroft更擅长小提琴，承认他有吸引力更容易得多。

我不是一个失败者……我极其出色。

他在脑海里品味了一会儿这句话，想知道它们是否是真实的，他会不会再也看不到了，或者是因为他对John的感情才让他心神激荡。

Sherlock自己回答了他的问题。是的——没有John，许多事情永远不可能出现……永远不会发生……他的生活永远不会好转。

他没有忘记其他同学的嘲讽，但当John的赞美已经在他脑海里占据了重要位置时，那些都褪色了，失去了意义，不会再影响他看待自己的方式。Sherlock回想着那些是怎么逐步发生的……John赞美的话语在一开始是如何让人痛苦……它们之后如何渐渐变为了只是令人不愉快……他是如何学会接受它们只是John一时的心血来潮，以及现在他如何相信它们。

他一直都是如此孤独……他欠John那么多……一生都不足以表达他的感激之情。但是他可以试一试。

有点顽皮的，他对镜子里的自己眨了眨眼。

但现在他真的必须把注意力转向极其有趣的短信，试着找出更多的信息。他最好马上打电话给Kitty。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

这是John留在克里夫的倒数第二天。会议到底还是顺利进行下去了，甚至还比原计划提前结束。他和伦敦……和家……和Sherlock只需要再分开一个晚上。

不幸的是，这额外的晚上是必须的，因为开车回伦敦的路途是如此漫长。Dave和Naresh可以轮流开，但John不想让他们忍受这样辛苦的夜间驾驶。而Moran，会议结束后就和他的两个同伴离开了。John耸耸肩，每个人都能各司其职那是最好不过了。

于是John现在正在做一些他一直没有时间和机会做的事：散步。Mike想要对一切其他与会者澄清一些细节，所以他们同意在酒店附近的泰勒公园见面，好在之后一起去吃晚饭。也许他们会打开一瓶John从附近的Glenturret酒厂拿来的威士忌。Mike肯定不会说不喝。

公园不是太大，有手机在他们也不会错过彼此。John以一种悠闲的步调穿过地面，享受着照射在他皮肤上的午后阳光，感受着树上变为金黄预示秋天即将到来的树叶在风中的沙沙作响。

夏天就要结束了。

John沿着小路最终走到了一个广场。两座秋千、一个跷跷板、一个沙堆和一个滑梯。话句话说，和平常的公园没啥不同。几个不同年龄段的孩子跑来跑去地玩闹。他们的父母——多数为女性——坐在广场四周的长凳上，或者站在小路的附近，或多或少的耐心等待着他们的后代玩够了再次回到他们身边。

John不是很着急，他也停下观看了一会儿孩子的玩耍。

就在他要转身离开时，他注意到为数不多的男人中的一个正像他一样站在小路边。他的外表让John有种似曾相识的感觉……相当紧实、中等的身材，微卷的、淡金色的头发……不，不可能。这只是他想象出来的。闪念间的相似——仅此而已。

但那人突然转向他。他可能感觉到自己一直在被盯着看。

一看到那双大大的绿色眼睛时，一切都无需再赘述。

“Victor？”John喊道——但声音却犹如耳语。


	38. 奋勇直前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷子送上门让大佬发泄……（我说卷子你啊……）  
> 隐晦的Rape（虽然卷子不这么认为……）

_这是其中一个热浪逼人的夏天，比起大多数人所希望的来场凉爽的阵雨，只落了零星几个雨滴。换句话说：大多数人都神经紧张。_

_John_ _就是其中之一。但尽管如此，他仍然整天都在期待看到他的现任男友——Percival Phelps_ _，他和他约在了Criterion_ _咖啡馆见面。_

_Criterion_ _离校园很近，因此一整天没什么事的Mike_ _和Susan_ _就和John_ _一起来了。他们点了冰饮，随意地闲聊着，至少Susan_ _和Mike_ _聊得很欢。John_ _没有参与聊天，相反，他一直都在紧张地抖着脚盯着门口。当Percival_ _终于进入了咖啡馆时，John_ _立刻从桌子上一跃而起，快乐和兴奋地跑向他。_

_“我打赌他今天要和他分手，”Susan_ _对Mike_ _咬耳朵，移动椅子好看清楚站在入口附近的John_ _和Percival_ _。_

_Mike_ _用吸管吸着他的冰巧克力，假装不感兴趣地问，“谁要和谁分手？”_

_“John_ _要和Percy_ _分手，”Susan_ _回答，从Mike_ _的肩上看过去。John_ _热情地谈论着某些事，但Percy_ _的表情变得越来越厌恶和不耐烦。“不会太久了。”_

_Mike_ _叹气。他们见证了太多次这样的场景了——通常都是被迫。John_ _声音提高。“你什么意思，你不想陪我去吗？”_

_“我不想去看歌剧！”Percy_ _喊道，他的语气表明这是他听过的最过分的要求。_

_John_ _目瞪口呆地看着他。“我问你我是否要去买票你说是的！”_

_“因为我认为你在开玩笑！”_

_“什么？！”_

_一半咖啡馆里的人都在竖着耳朵听八卦，他们争吵的声音越来越响，但这两个年轻人都没注意到。_

_“是的，”Percy_ _坚定地说。“我以为这只是你奇怪的幽默感，你要去买的是ABBA_ _乐队或者‘窈窕淑女’的票。”_

_John_ _通过鼻子深深吸了一口气。“‘窈窕淑女’？”他嘲讽地重复，非常清楚地表明他是怎么看待音乐剧这个流派的。“当我说我拿到了‘茶花女’的票时就说明了我们要看的是什么。你知道这些票有多贵吗？”他用一种危险的平静声音说道。_

_Susan_ _小声地倒计时，无奈地做了个鬼脸。“十，九……”_

_“我真的不在乎，”Percy_ _回敬。_

_“很好！太好了！你知道我怎么想，Percy_ _？滚一边去吧！我要和下一个进门的家伙去看歌剧！”_

_“好啊！”Percy_ _吼回去。“看看我在不在乎！但如果你这样做了，我们之间就玩完！”_

_“……五、四……”Susan_ _一直在倒数，即使Mike_ _都看不下去了温和地摇头反对。_

_“很好，”John_ _咆哮。“反正你的口交技术也不怎么样。”_

_Percy_ _因他的话而脸色通红。“你这个婊……”_

_“还有那个……”John_ _说着，伸出一只手。“是我的……”他一把扯下Percy_ _脖子上戴着的链子，Percy_ _又痛又怒，并且震惊地尖叫，John_ _完全不理睬他，转身朝他的桌子走去。但他刚转身就差点绊到一个刚进咖啡馆，对他们之前的争吵一无所知的年轻金发男人。_

_“哦，对不起……”男人说，把额前的卷发撩开。_

_“你有兴趣和我去看歌剧吗？”John_ _突然问。_

_“我不知道……”男人犹豫了一下，困惑地微笑。_

_那是一个相当迷人的微笑，Susan_ _都看呆了，嘴巴都张了开。Mike_ _现在在椅子里半转过身子，抬着眉毛看着他的朋友搭讪新的到访者。_

_“‘茶花女’，”John_ _简洁地说，动人一笑。在最初震惊的一眼后，他清楚了解到另一家伙吸引了他。“我正好有多余的票。”_

_“不要去！”Percy_ _对着金发男人嘶叫，推开两人。“这男人疯了！”他揉着疼痛的脖子，怒气冲冲头也不回地冲出了咖啡馆。_

_“好……吧，”年轻男人慢慢地说。“那位是……”_

_“我的前男友，三十秒前我们分了，”John_ _立刻回答。“你想去吗？”_

_“我们可以先吃饭，”男人建议，他的眼睛很有魅力地闪烁着。_

_“很乐意，”John_ _热情地同意了。_

_“还有一个极小的问题……”_

_John_ _的笑容耷拉下来。“还有什么？”_

_“我一般不与不知道名字的人约会。”_

_John_ _的眼睛眯了起来，眼里露出一丝趣味，他带着歉意的微笑伸出手。_

_“John_ _。”_

_“Victor_ _，”金发的男人回答，用了比以往稍长的时间握了握John_ _的手。_

_“呼，”Susan_ _吐出一口气。_

_“这段关系才刚开头，”Mike_ _无奈地叹了口气，转身继续吃他的冰巧克力。“不知道这次会持续多久。”_

_Susan_ _的头若有所思地歪向一边。“我不知道……我认为……这有可能会变成别的什么。”_

_当其他客人的兴趣重新回到别的事情时，John_ _和Victor_ _依然双手紧握地，站在那儿说话。_

oooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooo

“Jason！”Sherlock对着他的手机威胁地咆哮。

“她已经见过你了？”线路另一端Jason的声音听起来相当微弱。

“你脑子坏了吗？”

“嘿……Sherlock，你知道Irene的。可能她一直都知道发生了什么事……所以当我读着Kitty的短信时她碰巧站在了我后面也没啥稀奇的。”

Sherlock哼了一声。

“她突然就冒出来了，”Jason继续申辩。“我还能怎么做？”

“说谎，”Sherlock平平地道。

“得了吧。我试过一次，再也不敢了，”Jason明确宣布。“当我告诉她这次发生了什么，她禁止我联系你，说她想亲自来。”

“她确实做了，”Sherlock没好气地承认。“她可能认为我现在欠了她一个人情……”

“我同情，”Jason没有一丝讽刺地说。“所以，就这样了？我们之间，我的意思是……我们扯平了？”

“是的，我们扯平了，”Sherlock稍稍叹了口气说。“接下来交给我，但如果有其他有用的消息……”

“行，”Jason热情地道。“我会转给你。”

Sherlock挂断电话，抬头看向Kitty的号码，她是他下一个需要联系的人。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John在一段特殊的感情距离外打量着Victor，后者几乎没有什么变化。哦，他的眼睛周围多了几道纹路，但是除此之外呢？他绿色的虹膜里仍然有着金色碎点，他左脸颊的的酒窝也没变……尽管此刻Victor没笑的时候看不出来。反观Victor，他盯着John的样子好像他是恶魔的化身。

还有别的……Victor带着婚戒。

“你怎么找到我的？”Victor终于问，他的声音颤抖，让John非常惊讶。

“我没有，”他摇着头回答。“我没去找你。”

Victor的脸上是坚定的怀疑，John觉得自己失去耐心。

“我从没找过你，”他坚称。“你怎么能这么异想天开？你以为我一直以来都在……怎么，追查你？你一直多在这儿？在苏格兰？”John大笑，但听起来不太高兴。他指着婚戒。“我假设你甚至改成了你伴侣的名字所以我是真的找不到你了。”

Victor脸色变白，John意识到他说到了重点。但奇怪的是，这却让他更加愤怒。

“爸爸，爸爸！看！”一个小女孩在爬到滑梯顶端时喊道。她也许有八九岁，正把一个年纪小一点的女孩——也许是她妹妹——拖在身后。

Victor的头猛地转向那两个女孩的方向，而John的怀疑因Victor的下一句话得到了证实。

“是的，小天使……我看见了！”Victor对着女孩回喊。

“我明白了……不仅结了婚，还有了孩子，”大声说出这些话的感觉就像肚子被踹了一脚。

Victor的态度突然改变了。“你想怎么对我都随便，”他说，声音低沉但坚持。“但放过我的妻子和孩子，”汗水在他上唇闪烁，但他凝视John的目光没有犹豫。

John不知道说什么。“你……你真的认为我会对你做什么？”他说，歪笑地看向Victor，不敢相信地摇头。“你真的认为我想要报复……十多年前发生的事？”

“十四年，”Victor纠正他。“十四年，并且是的，我觉得你会这么做。你总是又无情又暴力。”

这一指控让John相当愤怒，愤怒得都说不话来。“我一根寒毛都没碰过你！”

“只是因为我先离开了，”Victor坚决地说，尽管他双手颤抖，额前冷汗密布。“这只是时间问题。”

John摇着头，说不出话来。

“我发现了那些杂志……”Victor继续，厌恶地摇着头。“你隐藏得很好，但是……你会忍耐你的变态倾向多久呢？一年？几个月？我还发现了一些皮质手铐……你想说动我带上那些，是吗？慢慢地引导我做那些恶心的……”他中断了，厌恶地扭着脸。

“如果你不喜欢，我会放弃，”John听到他25岁时的答案。是的，他想把那些用在Victor身上，至少试一试，即使他已经怀疑——担心？——Victor可能会不太热情。那时他想了很久很久，然后决定Victor是他最重要的，他真的打算为了Victor放弃他的性癖。

但是今天，这样崇高的节制话语听起来却那么空洞。他现在知道这些话是不会结束的了，而且他们十有八九最终会闹得不欢而散。

“你从来不能放弃任何东西，”Victor反驳，看着John的样子明显表示不相信。

“无论如何，我当时不想放弃你，”John承认，困难地吞咽。“我……爱你，Victor。”

“你不知道什么是爱，”Victor讽刺地对他吼，John感到一阵冰寒爬进了他的手，他的脚，他的头。

“但你爱我，是吗？”John问道，声音冷硬。同时想要掐死Victor和失声痛哭的冲动对John来说如此矛盾和奇异，让他感觉摇摇欲坠。当Victor没有回答时，John继续道：“你到底有没有意识到我正要……我看着一家珠宝店的橱窗……”John中断了，他的双手颤抖，而他甚至不知道是这因为愤怒还是失望。“你是我一生挚爱，”John说，极力压抑着声音的颤动。“我对你来说是什么？”

“一个错误，”Victor一时冲动地说，甚至都没有意识到这话撕开了John的心。

John紧紧闭了一会儿眼睛，试图压下抓住他整个身体的痛苦。当他再次抬头时，Victor从他身边退开了一点。

“操，”Victor小声说。他的额头因恐惧而布满冷汗。

“为什么你要对我说谎？”John哑声道。“为什么你啥都不说？我们可以谈谈……我们可以和平地分手……你让我这样摇摆不定多久了？你计划逃跑多久了？嗯？你将这场闹剧又拖延了多久了？”

“那我该怎么做？”Victor听起来很绝望。“你不会让我走的！”

“不，我会的，”John坚称。

“告诉我你没计划过把我拖回去揍个半死！”

John张嘴想要反驳，但却发现说不出口。当那会儿Mike建议他时，他真的想抓住Victor并惩罚他……他试图闭上眼睛再次逃离现实。天，他到底是个什么样的人？他甚至开始厌恶自己。

“但我没这么做，”John避重就轻地回答。

“但你想这么做……并且这个想法让你非常快乐，”Victor声音平平地说。“你现在想要怎么对付我？”

“什么都不做，”John简单地回答。“我会放过你……你不必怕我……你不必搬家，不必改变你的名字……我过去十四年都没计划报复你，也不打算从现在开始。”

Victor的脸上露出了惊讶的表情。“我应该相信你吗？”

“我爱你，Victor……”John重复道，拼命地寻找着一些东西来支撑他话语的可信度。“你需要钱吗？我有什么可以帮你的吗？任何可以为孩子做的？为她们的教育做的？”他几乎无助地说道。

“不，John……你的钱绝对是我最不需要的东西。我永远不会需要。”

John想起Victor留下的所有他的礼物。珠宝，手表……

“对你来说不干净？”他冷冷地说。

“是的，从来都是。”Victor承认。

John觉得他好像被甩了一巴掌。他摇摇头，转身离开了。

他没走几步就看见Mike站在他面前。John都没看见他到了。John愤怒又困惑地站在了原地，一只手穿过头发。

“John？你看起来糟透了，”Mike说。“你是见了鬼还是啥的？”

“我们走，Mike，”John尽力逼出话语。

“是啊，好吧……我们还有半小时，不过……”Mike的视线若有所思地扫过广场，下一秒他就僵住了。“John……”他说，声音完全异于寻常。“那边的那个男人……John……是Victor吗？”

“我说我们走，”John坚定地重复。

“那是Victor，”Mike惊呼。“那是……”John愤怒的一瞥让他闭上了嘴。他清了清喉咙。“好吧……好吧……我们走。”

“不，Mike。我说我们走的意思是我们开车回家，”John解释说。

Mike盯着他，完全蒙了。“现在？”

“现在，Mike。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

正在Sherlock想要上床睡觉的时候——一张空床，没有John看起来冰冷得可怕——他的手机响了。他从裤兜里掏出来，脸色立刻在注意到是Mike的电话后亮了起来。一种莫名的担心摄住了他，他的手指舞动，接起了电话，牢牢地把它贴在耳边，大喊，“John怎么了？”

“没事！”Mike回答，但他的声音并不和缓。“他……很好。已经是这种情况下最好的了。”

“Mike！”

“好吧，好吧，不用大喊大叫的。没发生什么事，真的。只是……Sherlock——我们今晚会回来。现在，别问我任何问题——就听着。John随时可能从厕所回来，而我……总之……Sherlock，去你的旧房间关门上锁，你听到了吗？最好再用梳妆台抵住门。好吗？”

“发生了什么？”

“我不能在电话里告诉你。我们两小时后就到家了。去你的房间锁上门，好吗？答应我！”

“好吧，”Sherlock回答，一种可怕的怀疑增长。

他再也不可能睡得着了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock接受了Mike的建议去了他的旧卧室，但他没锁门。实际上，他把门开了一条缝，好确定自己不会错过John。他紧张地在房间里来回踱步，绿色难道不能镇静神经？

Sherlock再一次意识到，对心慌意乱的自己来说这种不确定性只是火上浇油。他反复告诉自己：John活着，他没事。接下来两个小时这句话就一直挂在他嘴边，但他真的无法阻止自己。一定有什么可怕的事情发生了，否则Mike刚才在电话里不会那么说。Sherlock很难见到Mike除了乐观之外的其他情绪，如果有任何事动摇了这种情绪，那要么是发生了一些有趣的事要么是Mike反应过度。但刚才电话里他的声音听起来心神不宁，好像他不能完全确定这件事大小——这真是令人吃惊。Mike居然没有完全掌控形势并且啥都不知道？这真是一个非常令人不快的想法。

当Sherlock终于听到停在房子前面的汽车传来的刹车声时，他放松地叹叹息，竖起耳朵。

不久，楼下的门打开又关上，遥远的脚步声在寂静的夜晚响起，渐渐变得越来越接近。Sherlock可以依稀辨认出Mike的声音，但其他人都没有说话。当脚步声来到楼梯顶端，开始走向大厅时，Sherlock只能分辨出两双脚。Mike和……John？另一个人一定是John。难道不是？Mike正和那人说话，但作为回答，却是John的房门重重关上的声音，然后一切回归寂静。Sherlock激动得就要爆发了，但是他——依然记着Mike的警告——待在他的旧房间，即使一双脚开始走过长长的走廊。

Sherlock低头看他的手，手指绞在一起，他带着失望的表情松开它们。Mike过来看他了——他不能看到Sherlock内心是多么激动。脚步声停在了他的门前。

经过短暂的停顿后，门被推开了，Mike责备地看着他。

“Sherlock……我告诉你锁上门！你从来都做不到告诉你的事吗？”

“很少，”Sherlock耸耸肩承认。“John可以告诉你那些事。”

“John是个可怜的蠢货，”Mike冷淡地回答，走了进来。“你会想知道发生了什么事的。”

Sherlock相当不高兴地看着Mike。

“别一副马上要把我的头咬下来的样子，”Mike不为所动地说，疲惫地吐着气坐进一张扶手椅里。“John遇到了Victor，”他说，好像这样就解释了一切似的。

但Sherlock只是茫然地看着他。“谁是Victor？”

“他从来没和你说过Victor？”Mike问，却立刻又自己回答了问题。“是啊，当然没有。”他重重叹了口气。“Victor和John……Victor曾是John的男朋友。”

“John的男朋友？”Sherlock重复，嘴巴突然变干。

“是的，这……这段关系是认真的，至少对John来说。”Mike解释，好像察觉了这话题挺尴尬的。“再多的……我就真的不能说了。如果John没有告诉你的话，那我也不应该告诉你。”

Sherlock瘫坐在他的旧床上，他感到麻木。但之后这些微小的信息开始组成一幅图画。John肯定对此很认真……John，曾经说过，‘没人能在我背后捣鬼……’

“他对John劈腿？”Sherlock还没想清楚前就问道。

“不，”Mike苦涩地笑着说。“他跑掉了。一声不响地就走了，尽管他留下了一张便条。他离开了他们同居的公寓……就只是走了。就像电视上演的那样。John……”他犹豫了一下，但接着还是继续道，“John相当伤心。”

Sherlock尽力发出一丝微弱的呼吸。“他们又见面了？”

“我不知道到底发生了什么，但据我看他们或多或少是偶然遇到对方的。我在John正要离开时才到那儿……然后他就坚持要马上回家。”Mike摇了摇头。“你应该看看他脸上的表情……他坚持要自己开车，开得像个疯子一样。我非常确信他要杀了我们所有人。我告诉他几百万次他应该放慢速度——如果警察逮到我们，再看到我们带的那么多武器……”Mike抖了一下。“他不听——完全失去了理智。最后我们终于说服他让Dave开车。尽管……我不确定那变好了。”他用疲倦，悲哀的眼神注视着Sherlock。“他和我坐在后座上，而他……开始喝酒。直接从瓶子里喝……真可惜那瓶美味的格兰塔，几乎只剩半瓶了。最终，他不得不去解个手，而我得以打电话给你。而我也设法说服了他把枪交给了我。”

“他怎么样了？醉得很厉害？”Sherlock问，声音平平。

Mike歪着脑袋想。“醉？那是相当醉……但我看他更糟。困扰我的是他的精神状态。”

“他愤怒吗？”

“要是我知道……”Mike悲哀地道。“我以前从未见过这样的他。”他拍拍膝盖，站了起来。“这就是为什么我认为最好警告你。你永远不知道他情绪不稳时会做出什么事情来……这点你可能最清楚不过了。”

Sherlock看出Mike说出这些关于他朋友的令人不快的真相有多难，所以他只是点了点头。

“你是一个不错的家伙，Sherlock，”Mike说。“帮你自己也帮John一个忙，今晚待在这儿，锁上门，别让任何人进来，并且用梳妆台抵住门，答应我？”

“好的，”Sherlock漫不经心地回答，他的思绪已经飘走了。他一秒钟都不打算信守这些承诺。“John还说了别的什么吗？”

“一声没吭。整段路程中都没说一个字。我也不知道现在他脑子里在想什么，”Mike承认，他的脸担心地皱起。

“谢谢，”Sherlock说，伸出手。“谢谢你带他回家。”

Mike有些困惑地握住，晃了一下。

“不算什么，”他微微一笑。“我明早会再来。或者更确切地说……是今早的晚些时候。”

Sherlock机械地回以一笑。

Mike最后告诫了他要小心之后就离开了，再次留下Sherlock一人。他双手合拢，指尖抵着下唇，思绪飞驰地处理着从Mike那儿收到的信息。

所以John对无意间遇到他的前……同居伴侣……（甚至想一想这个词都让Sherlock感到难受）感到心烦意乱。这个可以理解。问题是：John是生气呢，还是更难过？他因失去的机会伤心吗？或者他的脾气占了上风，他愤怒不已因为他从没实施复仇……从来没能这么做？Sherlock的眉毛恼怒地皱在一起——没有额外的细节根本不可能回答这些问题。

Sherlock打算尽快做些什么来弄清楚那些。当然他要去John的——他们的——卧室并且给予帮助。John也会为他做同样的事情的。他已经决定了，而Mike的警告并没让他改变想法。但至少会让他认清现实，权衡这样做的风险和后果。

最重要的是要考虑John喝醉了这个事实。不是醉得不省人事连路都走不了的那种，但却足以让他邪恶的本能逼近前沿。

当John看见Sherlock站在他面前他会怎么做？

Sherlock尽可能冷静地在脑海中演示每一个景象。

最令人向往的——同时也最不可能的——是什么也没发生，他们只是拥抱着，很高兴他们拥有彼此。

Sherlock哼了一声。那大概太阳打西边出来了才有可能。

Sherlock手一挥甩掉了那个想法。

还有什么？

眼泪？John倒在他肩上哭？Sherlock考虑了一会儿这样的景象随后决定依John的天性才不会用这种方式获得解脱。

那只剩攻击行为了。Sherlock要像个替罪羊一样代人受过了。John会冲他吼叫，也许还会有身体上的伤害。问题是John会用多大的力气。Sherlock能承受住一个带着怒气的攻击吗？当然他能。甚至要是对方陷进去不能完全控制力道……至少这是一个打架问题。

Sherlock快速过了一遍John卧室里有的武器。Mike已经拿走了左轮……没有任何其他刀具，除了一把像是登山者用来在紧急情况下切断绳索的小刀。也许会有一把指甲刀……但那样的东西他不需要担心。Sherlock略略想到两只中国花瓶，碎片可能会造成危险，他必须注意。一把椅子腿如果用的好的话可以对颈部和头部造成严重损伤。还有窒息的风险……用手或者一捆绳索……甚至一个压在脸上的枕头都能造成窒息。

在仔细考虑所有风险之后，Sherlock觉得他已经掌握了足够的手段来防止最坏的情况。

现在只有一件事让他心神不宁：John会想要和他做爱吗？

Sherlock的思绪突然停止，他轻笑起来。这算是什么问题？这是John。当然他想做爱。该问的是……Sherlock也想要吗？Sherlock想了很久很久。那个比起令两人愉悦的性行为却更似强奸的夜晚他就没再幻想过任何他和John之间的亲密关系。John会很粗暴，如果不是完全残酷的话，最有可能的是放弃他通常的关心和思虑。Sherlock仔细思考，觉得他可以接受。他不介意被揍，他可以承受那个。唯一遗憾的一点是他这次也许不能享受了，因为他需要保持高度警惕，不能放松。

一旦他们做的时候，John会做些准备吗？比如润滑剂？还是他会就这么干进来，就像那次他怒火爆发的时候？

Sherlock的阴茎因这一想法淫荡地抽动。他的嘴角卷起一抹懊恼，翻了个白眼向下瞥向胯部，眉头恼怒地皱起。

“毫无帮助，”他咕哝着。不同情况下这种性奋的状态可能会令人满意，当然也会让事情变得容易些，但如果他想保持清醒的头脑来防止受到伤害，沉迷其中只会适得其反。

即使强奸这个词扔在那儿了，但这仍是两厢情愿的事……Sherlock是自愿走入虎穴的。因此，这不是强奸——不论怎样对Sherlock来说就是如此。安全、理智、两厢情愿三个选项被打上了勾。

Sherlock若有所思地噘起嘴。

他的确是要保证自己的安全……而他的行动都经过了深思熟虑，所以这是两厢情愿的……那就剩下了‘理智’。Sherlock叹气。这次理智要退居其二了……就像他们之间经常发生的那样。但他能承受住。

他无法履行所有的条件——但其中的三分之二还不错。他一生中做过更糟的决定。和John待在同一屋檐下但却不碰他根本就不可能，这都不是一个选项。

所以……他现在打算立刻去见John。

Sherlock拿了他的开锁工具走向卧室，门都懒得敲就压下门把手。但门显然锁紧了推不动。房内，John肯定是注意到了有人试图进来，他握紧了拳头重重敲着门。

“走开！我只想一个人待着！”通过门板传来低沉、愤怒的声音。

Sherlock退开了点从口袋里掏出他的开锁工具。

“是我，”Sherlock说，开始摆弄门锁。

“Sherlock？”

“是的，”Sherlock平静地说。

片刻的沉默，紧随而至的是一声厉声的“滚开！”，Sherlock熟练地忽略了。几秒后，门锁咔哒一声开了，Sherlock直起身来走了进去。他再次关上身后的门，扫视了一下四周。

蓝色的月光透过半开的窗帘射入房间，却在床头柜台灯的照射下黯然失色。台灯的光在墙上和地板上描绘出一个黄色的光圈，John穿着衬衫和裤子站在光圈中心，从一个透明的瓶子里把琥珀色的液体倒入玻璃杯中。当门打开的时候，他抬起了头，眼神空洞的把瓶子放在了床头柜上，把玻璃杯里的液体一饮而尽，然后放在了瓶子旁边。接着他用手背擦了擦嘴，走近Sherlock。

“好吧……如果这是你想要的，”他沉声道。

Sherlock的神色迷离，然后John的眼睛蒙上了一层包含着酒醉、羞耻、攻击、痛苦、失望、沮丧的邪恶迷雾。Victor的脸在他的视野中变得越来越清晰直到Sherlock的身影完全消失在John的脑海中。被愤怒和悲伤所蒙蔽，John扯过他的胳膊，准备大打出手。

Sherlock被扯得跌跌撞撞，放弃了大部分的力气。他让John扯着他，尽管微弱，却不是完全躲避——而这本来是一种可能性。

但之后他就意识到他有些事没考虑到……他是应该试着让John平静下来，还是让他就这么发泄？Sherlock暗暗斥责自己——总要出点错。

第一下攻击瞬间就来了，Sherlock意识到他想要安抚的企图不太会成功。即使床头柜上的灯光不怎么亮，都能看得出John眼中恶意的光芒。那闪烁的眼神中充满了令人不祥的预感，Sherlock许多年前在Anderson的眼里看到过。就发生在他旧大学后面的停车棚里，那十分不幸的决定性时刻。

Sherlock挣扎于浮现的记忆带给他的无能为力感中……那天他感觉有多么可怜……多么没用……多么令人厌恶……

但他已经不像当年那么可怜和软弱了。他改变了。他再也不是和那时一样的那个人了。这些年塑造和改变了他，在他身心都留下了不可磨灭的印记……他确实已不抱任何幻想，但也绝不是个破碎的男人。无论是他身体还是他的心灵。他和John在一起的时候明白了一些事，没人曾经能够成功地打破他……即使John也不能……回到他试图这么做的时候也没成功。和John在一起生活更能快速地治愈他那些可见和不可见的伤口。

他不再软弱，他不再可怜，他不再无助。

John盯着他。

“为什么……我的天，为什么……”

John声音里的颤抖和他揉搓眼睛的方式给了Sherlock信心。John不是Anderson，而Sherlock也不再是当年那个任人欺凌的年轻人了。不论今晚会带来什么……他会熬过去……他们都会熬过去，然后……然后John会和他在早上一起收拾残局，并最终把所有的压力全部甩在身后。

也许这就是某种不应该试着降低的发烧，需要让它发出来，然后它就会消失，人就能恢复。

Sherlock也陷入了自己的思绪里……他有一瞬没注意周围情形……而这一瞬对John来说已经足够——后者显然快速地度过了那短暂的感性阶段——立刻把Sherlock扳倒在地。

John的手如铁爪般牢牢扼住Sherlock的喉咙。Sherlock的手指立刻抓住了John的手腕，防止最坏的情况发生。但John没有掐下去，他只是毫不留情地扼住。这一画面看起来好像静止了，直到John声音破碎地说道，“为什么……为什么你不阻止……为什么你不结束这件事……为什么你不反抗？为什么你他妈的不反抗？！”Sherlock知道John真的想要他反抗，坚定地反抗，使用他的安全词，做出一些抵抗的举动……无论是什么或者怎么做，只要Sherlock不要只是让John任意施为。但这恰恰却是Sherlock打算的，也是他现在正在做的。他任John随心所欲。

经过一段痛苦的时间后，手指松开了。这是这晚Sherlock最后一次感觉到John真正把他当做Sherlock来看待。

Sherlock挣扎着站起来，准备承受下一次攻击。

殴打像雨点一样落在他的身上，Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

衣衫尽裂，赤身裸体，Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

再次被仰面压在地上，Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

双腿被分开，John没做任何准备就插了进来，Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

Sherlock的眼泪夺眶而出。很疼。不是身体上的——尽管那也不舒服——而是心理上的。他还没有准备好接受那种痛苦，所以这就是为什么他感觉如此深深地受伤。几幅画面在John的脑海里闪过，Sherlock不是其中的主角……是别人。Sherlock只是一个替身，而某个他爱的人这样利用他的行为深深伤害了他。

那之后，John把他扔在地板上，走去又倒了一杯威士忌。Sherlock听到玻璃杯沉闷的碰撞声以及液体倒出时的汩汩流淌声。这持续了很长一段时间。John在喝下那么多酒后不太能再走回来，他需要多一点时间调整。

Sherlock很高兴暂得片刻喘息。他精疲力竭，而且他知道——这点不需要证明——他不打算全力避开每一下殴打，或者甚至减弱它们的攻击力。他要承受更多。他听到John吞咽了一下，突然他想起门没锁。要起来离开很容易，而且他有一种意识John不会阻止他。不过既然第一波暴风雨都扛下来了，Sherlock略略考虑了一下就做出了决定。这还没结束。John仍然需要他。

“所以我是个错误了，嗯？”John突然吼道。Sherlock感兴趣地抬起头，但John并没有看着他。他凝视着窗外，窗帘并没有完全拉上，展现了夜空笼罩下的伦敦。由于大城市夜晚的灯光，伦敦从未是完全黑暗的，从未变成过繁星密布，深沉如墨的自然状态。

“操！”John咒骂，把杯子扔向地板，伴随着啪嗒的脆响声杯子裂成了千万快碎片。John怒气冲冲地冲向Sherlock，后者勇敢地站起来面对John的攻击。

John一边骂一边打，Sherlock的嘴唇裂开了，开始往外冒血，因为他不能避开John的攻击……Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

他被压在了床上，手指粗鲁地摆弄着他，他的阴茎僵硬，John嘲笑着道，“哦，现在你喜欢这个了？！”Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

John第二次刺穿他，狠狠地、断断续续地操他，而当John粗鲁地撸动他的勃起时，Sherlock射精了，但这并不是因为快感所致，这只是因为机械性的刺激、习惯、以及疲惫。

“你这个肮脏的渣子，”这是John唯一的评论。然后他继续在他体内抽插着，Sherlock知道John并不是针对他的。

当黎明最终染红了天空，John放开了他。

Sherlock闭着眼躺在那儿，无视刺痛的身体，听着John轻微的鼾声。

这时他知道一切终于都结束了。他精疲力竭地深深陷入枕头，把毯子拉过一半盖住自己，立刻沉入了梦乡。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock被门猛烈关上的声音惊醒。他有些怀疑地听着一把钥匙插入门锁，然后转动的声音。

他环顾四周。身边的床是空的，而他在哪儿都找不到John的身影。

John离开了并且……把他锁了起来？

Sherlock一开始不知道该对此作何想，但之后他记起了Mike对他说的话：他跑掉了。一声不响地就走了，尽管他留下了一张便条。他离开了他们同居的公寓……John相当伤心。

John只是想阻止他逃跑——就像那时的Victor一样。Sherlock如释重负地叹息，摇了摇头。John真是个白痴。好像Sherlock会离开他似的。

好吧，那他只要等着John回来就好了。

他翻过身想再睡个回笼觉，但当他刚找到一个舒服的位置时，有人就在门口慌乱地喊着John。

Sherlock认出是Mike的声音，他喊回去，“John不在，Mike。”

“Sherlock？！”Mike惊恐地喊道。“Sherlock？！我的天啊……发生了什么？不，什么都不用说……没关系。你还好吗？”

Sherlock来回歪着脑袋，考虑。‘还好’……这词实在意味深长。而他不想让Mike变得狂躁，于是他——并不完全如实——地回答：“是的，我很好。”

“感谢老天，”他听见Mike声音低沉地说道。“好吧——那就打开这该死的门好让我亲自看看。”

门的另一边没有钥匙……John一定是把它带走了。

“我恐怕无法这么做。”

“什么？！”

“我开不了门，John似乎把我锁住了，”Sherlock漫不经心地解释。

“什么？！他做了什么？！他一定完全疯了。Sherlock……不要惊慌……保持冷静……我会找人来砸开这扇门……我会救你出来。我马上回来……”

“不！”Sherlock吼道。“你什么都不用做！”

“什么？！”

“Mike……你的声音听起来像一张坏了的CD。”

“你是完全疯了吗？”

“没有，”Sherlock坚定地回答。“由于某种原因，John想要确保我完全待在我该待的地方。这就是为什么我要留在这里。”

“Sherlock……”

“Mike，没事，真的。我不知道John去哪儿了——但我确定他很快就会回来……当他回来时，他需要在把我留下的地方找到我。”

Sherlock听着Mike的回应，但当什么都没听到时，他喊道：“Mike？”

“两小时！如果John没再两小时内回来，我就把这扇门砸开！”

“四小时！”

“两小时！”

“五小时，”Sherlock讨价还价。

“好吧好吧，”Mike连忙投降了。“三个。三个小时。你听到了吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock回答。“而你不能联系John并且叫他回来。”

“你们两个都疯了！”Mike吼回去。“好，我不会联系他！”

“谢谢！”Sherlock说，但声音里没有真的谢意。“还有John回来的时候……不要干涉。”

“好吧，”Mike闷闷地同意。然后他说道，“Sherlock？”

“还有什么事？”

“如果你需要什么……房子里的电话仍然工作的吧？”

“是的，”Sherlock安抚他的情绪。Mike的本意是好的。有某个他没与之上过床却如此关心他的人真是一种奇怪的感觉，再说这人压根从中也得不到什么好处。只是因为他想这么做。“如果我需要什么，我会让人知道。”

“好吧……好的，那么……我就走了……我会在办公室以防……”Sherlock听着脚步声迟疑地逐渐远离，直到再也听不见。

Sherlock无法再次入睡。他突然极度渴望香烟盒和沐浴。他想象着他正在洗一个长长的、美妙的热水澡，他意识的他对此有多么渴望。真令人心烦。如果他要是知道John打算锁住他……Sherlock有点恼怒地叹了口气。如果他真的听进了Mike所说的那他应该能预料到这个的。

他强迫自己被蹂躏过度的四肢站起来，但发现找不到水，只有床头柜上的威士忌。酒精只会使他的身体进一步脱水，但小小喝一口可以帮助缩短等待的时间。Sherlock拿起瓶子，阅读标签，和Mike曾提到过的格兰塔是同一种。十八年陈酿，59.8% 的酒精……几乎就是原酒了。John怎么能不加水就喝那么多的？

Sherlock打开瓶子吸了一口气。他不像John一般对酒类精通，但菠萝、橙子、香草和肉桂的味道即使对他外行的鼻子来说也很突出。他直接就着瓶子小心翼翼地抿了一口，香草和橙子的味道再次得到清晰证实。这并不是Sherlock完全喜欢的味道，而且威士忌对他来说劲太大了——但酒精让他温暖了起来，还让他的脑子有点晕乎。Sherlock仰躺在床上，最终断断续续地打起了瞌睡，抛开了目前所有那些仍然等着他的问题。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mike三个小时的期限快到之前，Sherlock听到了走廊里的脚步声。步声整齐——没有磕绊和犹豫，但几乎有着军人般的精准和果决。门把手被压下，Sherlock认为他听到了一声轻轻的困惑‘不’。然后是一把钥匙疯狂胡乱地插着锁眼，直到门在一声让人解脱的咔哒声中突然被打开。

脸色如死一般苍白的黑手党老大站在门口，他的眼睛睁大了。

“Sherlock……”这是一声沙哑的耳语。“Sherlock……”John几大步走到Sherlock躺着的床边，然后不确定的站在那里，他的表情几近绝望。

“你好，John，”Sherlock淡淡笑着说，瑟缩了一下。沾满血痂的破裂嘴唇仍然很痛。

John坐在床垫上一脸迷茫。“为什么你还在这里？”

“因为这正是你想要我待的地方，”Sherlock平静地回答。“我为什么要去别的地方？”

John的眼里露出一抹深受打击的神色。“我做了什么？”他惊恐地低语。

“真高兴你终于再次出现了，”Mike异样的声音从门边响起。

John飞快地闪到他身边默默地盯着他。但他的沉默并没持续多久。

“你为什么不放Sherlock出去？！”他愤怒地责骂他。

“噢，说得好！”Mike愤慨地喊道。“说到重点了！因为他不让我这么做！我三个小时前就想把这扇门砸开了。但是没有……”

“但是……”John不知所措地反驳。

“没有‘但是’，”Mike嘶嘶地喊道。“你生命中至少要做一次正确的事！你会看到Sherlock立刻被送去医院。然后你会为你所做的事承担责任。你听到我说的了吗，John？现在我要回家找我妻子了，你不准打电话给我，你需要自己解决这个烂摊子。我说的够清楚了吗？”

John只是沉默地点点头，而Mike一言不发地离开了。John盯着空荡荡的门口几秒钟，然后从口袋里掏出电话。

“你在做什么？”Sherlock厉声喝道。

“我在做什么？我在给你叫救护车。”

“你什么都不会做的！”Sherlock坚持。

“什么？不……Mike……Mike是对的，”John承认。“你需要去医院。我会……”他羞愧地垂下了视线。“如果他们问我发生了什么，我会说出真相。”

“John，你不能。”

“为什么？”John茫然地问。

“他们会把你关起来，”Sherlock用就事论事的语调表示。“而那……我不能让那样的情况发生。这只会让警察非常高兴找到借口往你头上按罪名。”

John惊讶地盯着Sherlock浅色，确信无疑的眼睛。

“Sherlock……我生命中唯一一次，想为我所做的事承担后果，而你……你却不让我这么做？”

“没错，”Sherlock回答，显然很高兴John终于明白了。“我不想让你坐牢，我想你和我一起待在这里。”

“Sherlock，这真是疯了……你怎么还会想要留在我身边……在发生那一切之后……在发生我所做的那一切之后……”

“我自愿来找你的，”Sherlock淡然却坚定地解释。“Mike警告了我，所以我知道我会面对什么。”

John看他的视线既不敢相信又无法理解。“Mike警告过你？可你还是……”John摇了摇头。“我们都知道你不听我说的……但事实上你也不听Mike的……”他的脸上布满苦涩的悔恨。“你为什么要这么做？为什么要来找我？为什么你要这样轻率地行动？”

“因为只是你需要的，”Sherlock简单地回答。

“停止给我我需要的东西！”John苦恼地喊。

现在轮到Sherlock茫然地看着John了。“为什么？”

“因为我不应得，”John生硬地说。

“意见不合而已，”Sherlock随意地耸耸肩，却因为疼痛扭曲了脸。“现在停止用那种好像我是啥圣人的眼光盯着我看。”

John几乎胆怯地摸了摸Sherlock的脸颊，好像他害怕Sherlock会变成某种一碰就碎的幻觉。

“但你就是，Sherlock……你是一个该死的奇迹。”

‘奇迹发生于相信他的人’，John的奶奶一直这么说。John很久之前就不再相信了。然而，这是Sherlock，后者就像一份天降的礼物般砸中了他。John一下子回想起有多少次Sherlock陪着他……为他做一切……好像理所当然般地做出牺牲，几乎完完全全，彻彻底底地放弃自我。

“不过……Mike还是对的，”John继续说着重点。“你需要去看医生。你需要一家医院。”

“我不要，”Sherlock坚持。

“Sherlock……”John说，半恳求半威胁。

“我不想去医院。我想留在这而。而你是一个医生。”

“我不是医生……我只是学过几个学期的医学。”

“这对我来说足够了。”

“你完全不理智！”

“我从更糟的环境下活下来了。”

John痛苦地闭上了眼，而Sherlock知道他赢了。

“哦……顺说……中国花瓶……”

“是啊，为什么它在地板上？”

“你可能想把里面的东西倒进厕所。并且你进浴室后马上给我带杯水，我渴死了，而我们说了那么长时间的话让这情况变得更糟。”

“厕所？”John有某种不好的预感。

“我需要尿尿，”Sherlock叹气承认。“现在去给我倒水。”


	39. 伤害控制

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大佬提出卷子可以攻回来……卷子义正辞严的拒绝了……但表示以后如果想的话可不可以，大佬答应了，还说Anytime~  
> Jacques被解雇~大佬决定去看心理医生……

在Sherlock喝了一杯自来水和一瓶矿泉水并且John让他吃点东西的企图失败了之后——他连一勺汤或一片烤面包都不愿吃——John从浴室拿出了急救箱开始对他进行检查。

不，他确信他没有脑震荡，毕竟他没吐。不，他确信他鼻子没破，他没流鼻血，而且他也没任何吐血的症状。他的尿道里有血吗？John应该在把花瓶里的东西倒干净时检查一下的。不，John不能在他下次尿尿的时候看。不，John按压那处时没感觉到受伤的迹象。不，也不是那儿——那儿没受伤，除非是John无用多余的戳弄开始造成伤害。

John对Sherlock所有的暴躁都泰然处之，毫无怨言，然后把药膏抹在淤青处，给伤口涂上碘酒并且给开放的伤口贴上胶布。当他发现Sherlock背上一个特别难看的伤口时，他是如此全神贯注地照料着，然后他发现自己倾身吻它并且对它轻轻吹气。

这只是条件反射，他会这么做只是因为他的母亲以前一直对他这么做，但在他甚至要说出‘现在好多了’之前，他注意到Sherlock的肌肉绷紧，身体僵直，而John开始对他做的事感到不舒服。多么愚蠢！一个伤口不会因为你吻了它就会治好了！还有他脑子昏了吗，竟然像对小孩子一样对Sherlock？

“John……你是在跟我来痛痛飞走了那一套？”Sherlock问，他的声音高深莫测。

“呃，是啊……抱歉……我也不知道，”John窘迫地支吾道，很高兴Sherlock背对着他因而看不见John的脸色变红。他到底怎么了？到底在想什么？他以前从未做过这样的事……公平地说，这样极致的善后对他以前的那些情人从无必要，因为John从没让自己做到过那种地步……从没让自己做得那么过头……

“没啥，没事，”Sherlock回答，清了清喉咙。“这……很好。”

Sherlock感到惊讶。尽管这没有科学依据，完全不合逻辑，但John亲吻和吹气的地方的疼痛确实减轻了不少。Sherlock有些模糊的记忆，他的母亲也曾这样治疗他擦伤的膝盖，之后也感觉不怎么痛了。而在Holmes家庭里，尽管他总是被堪称杰出的方式照顾的很好，但没人会在贴胶布时吻他的伤口或是低声说些安慰的话。不过话说回来，Sherlock已经长大了不太适合做这些事，并且他也能自己贴胶布了——或者不贴。他关于一个慈爱母亲悉心照料他的记忆已经慢慢褪色，而Sherlock不太确定它们是真实的，还是只是他作为一个小男孩时的小小愿望……而这个愿望强大得都形成了一个虚假的记忆。

“非常好……”Sherlock轻声说，希望John再做一次。

John嘴唇因Sherlock迟疑、试探的回答掠过一丝微笑，他又在Sherlock肩上的另一处伤口落下一个轻吻。尽管Sherlock看上去很喜欢，但他的姿势依然僵硬。

John以此确证了Sherlock一生中从未得到过关爱的怀疑。他已经怀疑了一段时间了，但现在在他的手和嘴唇的动作下僵硬的身体确定了这一点。而他非常想要惩罚那些如此忽视Sherlock的人。但如果他了解Sherlock，后者不会有任何迟来的报复。每当他发现John为他而硬时，他就惊喜不已了。

John的嘴角扯出一个有点可怕的微笑，但当他要求Sherlock扯开毯子躺在他身边好让他继续检查时，笑容消失了。直到那一刻，John才了解自己到底对Sherlock做了什么事……以及到底对他犯了什么样的罪行。

苍白的肌肤上布满深色的指印，那些小小的，月牙形状的伤痕是指甲狠狠掐入娇嫩的皮肉里留下的。当John小心地分开Sherlock的臀瓣时，他看到了干涸的血迹。John带上乳胶手套，在手指上涂上大量的凡士林，尽可能轻的探入着Sherlock的小穴。Sherlock瑟缩了一下，但仍然完全保持静止。他躺在床上，平静而信任的再次把自己完全交到John手中。

“你可能有肛裂，需要特殊的栓剂和药膏……而这两样我都有……”John声音破裂了，他不得不艰难地吞咽了一下。内疚感刚刚重重地击中了他。他撤回了手，扯下手套，揉了揉疲惫的双眼。“你为什么还在这里……你……你说如果再发生这样的情况，你就离开。”显然John很难才能把这些话说出口。

Sherlock立刻意识到了John指的是他送走Glendale 后虐待Sherlock的那毁灭性的一天。

“是的，我说过，”Sherlock认同。“但这次不一样……这次我有一个选择。那时我没有。那时，你利用了我的无能无力。”

“我做了什么？”John声音压抑地道。

“你现在要爆发了吗？”Sherlock带着一丝轻微的兴趣问道。而当John保持沉默时，Sherlock缓慢而笨拙地转过身。“我说了无数次了，John……这只是一具身体……只是一个躯壳……没什么不能愈合好的。”

“我做了什么？”John重复，显然没听进Sherlock说的一个字。

Sherlock放纵地叹息。“我知道风险，而我主动……”他开始一条条列举出来直到John严厉地打断他。

“不是那个！”

“不是？”Sherlock的一根眉毛朝上抬起。“那是什么？”

“一切……我……你……”John结结巴巴地说，拼命选择词汇。“你是一个处子。”

眉毛抬得更高了。

“还用你说，”Sherlock冷淡地道。“我认为这正是你买我的原因。”

“是的……不……”John自相矛盾地反驳。

“是哪个？”Sherlock问，他的声音里有一丝不耐烦。

“你清白无辜，完全清白无辜。”John脱口道。

Sherlock小心翼翼的打量着他，仿佛他疯了。“John？我在一家妓院工作。这可不算是完全‘清白无辜’。”

但John并没接受他反驳的意见。他咬着唇，摇了摇头。“你以前从来没被人插进去过……从来没人给你口交……并且你可能也从来没插过别人，是吗？”

“嗯……”Sherlock说，代替一个恰当的反应。

“这不是一个答案，”John说。“你以前操过别人吗？是或者否。”

“否，”Sherlock直截了当地承认。“但那与此无关。”

再次，John似乎没听见他说的。“我做了什么？”他烦躁不已，完全不知所措。

Sherlock咽下自己的不适，面对John的绝望。“John……你是在我身上发生过的最好的事，”他轻轻地说。

John看着他，外表看起来就犹如内疚的化身。“你怎么知道？你有没有比较的基础！”

“我不需要，”Sherlock简单地说。

John再次摇了摇头。当他说话时，他的声音冷硬。“我应该……早该明白的。我利用了你的纯真——这就是我所做的一切，利用你。我到底在想什么？我应该做些不同的事。更好的事。你应该得到一个更好的……更好的第一次。”

“那是个完美的第一次，”Sherlock坚持道。“现在停止那些不必要的自我指责！你会做些什么不同的？嗯？你会追我？向我求婚？”他讽刺地道。“用鲜花和巧克力？在典雅宁静的法国餐厅吃烛光晚餐？在公园里浪漫地散步？甚至牵手？在玫瑰花丛后面害羞地接吻？你会为我念诗吗？或者甚至自己写几首？那是你的计划吗？”Sherlock深吸了一口气，给了John一道锐利的视线。“如果是这样的话——那我很抱歉地告诉你，我们永远不会做爱，因为这整个事情会烦死我。我讨厌这种热情的每分每秒。”

“Sherlock……”

“你知道这是事实。”

John恳求地看了Sherlock一眼，然后用一种亲昵的姿势包裹住Sherlock的手。

“你不能这么快就原谅我！”John逼迫他。“你不能一直就这样原谅我！”他迫切地恳求Sherlock。

“为什么？”

John审视地看了Sherlock一眼，一会儿之后才意识到Sherlock是认真的。

“因为……你就是不能，”John试图解释。“这不对！”

Sherlock的嘴角泛起一抹既嘲讽，又隐含希冀的微笑。

“我曾经有哪怕一秒考虑过什么是‘对’的么？”

“我怎么补偿你？”

Sherlock翻个白眼。“无以弥补，”他固执地道。

“不……我……”John同样固执地反驳他。“那……那就打我……操我……这样才是公平的——如果你喜欢可以说是为了正义。而我……我不会反抗。”

Sherlock难以置信地盯着他。“不，为什么我要那么做？”他干脆地拒绝了这一奇想。“那会有什么好处？这不是以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”

“你也不能总是容忍退让。”John反对。

“我绝不会打你，也绝不会操你。”

“为什么？”

“这不是我也不是你想要的。这不是我们两个想要的。”Sherlock如此冷静地解释，有一会儿John都为此忘记了呼吸。

John知道这是事实。简单、朴实的真理。尽管如此，他的内疚可不会轻易放过他，而他坚持自己的立场。

“你从来没有插入过别人……你怎么知道你可能会不喜欢？”

“我就是知道。你也没被插过，是吧？”Sherlock扔回他之前的问题。当John点头并且一只手勉强穿过头发时，Sherlock继续道，“为什么不试试？”

“因为我不想……”John小声承认。“因为我不喜欢。”

“你怎么知道？”Sherlock狡猾地笑着反问，像仍回旋镖一样把John之前的论点又扔还给他。John点了下头，垂头接受了这个观点。“你看……”Sherlock亲切地总结。

“我想……你的话……”John陷入了沉默。他不知道应该说什么……想说什么……

一个真正的男人不会分开他的腿……不会像个女人一样撅起屁股让人操。这一直是John的观点。但Sherlock证明他错了（也许甚至在毫无意识的情况下）。Sherlock不是女人。而如果John曾见过一个真正的男人，那就是Sherlock。尽管他外表十分中性。John想知道他自己是否足够像个男人能愿意接受Sherlock承担的一切——并且还带着笑容，毫无怨言地接受。他不是特别喜欢自己给这个问题的答案。

“你会给我一个栓剂？”Sherlock问，而John尽管处于低沉嗓音发出的傲慢语气之下，但却仍然忍不住露出了一个笑容。

“是的，当然，”John说道，在脚边的一只盒子里翻找起来。

“这只是……John，”Sherlock吞吞吐吐的说，John惊讶地抬起头。“如果我……如果我想……你能答应我一些事吗？”

“任何事，”John立刻回答。

“好吧……如果我想……想要占据主导地位……你会让我这么做吗？不会……讨价还价？不会要求任何回报？”Sherlock羞怯地问，脸颊上染上一丝淡淡的粉色。

“当然，Sherlock，”John向他保证，惊讶于这承诺有多么轻易地就说出了口，他是有多么认真，还有他的心在看到Sherlock如释重负的笑容后有多么轻松。“任何时候都行。而你要做的只是询问。”

“谢谢你，”Sherlock说，这三个字如最美妙的乐曲般在John耳边回响。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

“Sherlock在哪儿？”Mike在第二天早上一走进办公室就厉声质问坐在书桌后面的John。

“楼上……”

“‘带他去医院！’的哪部分你不明白？”Mike训斥他的朋友。

“我没办法！”John试图为自己辩解。“他拒绝了。他不想……”

“那顽固的混蛋！”Mike愤怒地吼道，双手甩向空中。

John的眼睛眯了起来。“注意你的言辞，”他警告另一个男人。

“John，你不会是真的告诉我，他不是一个顽固的混蛋吧！”

“他是——但这并不意味着我允许你侮辱他。”

Mike的手做了个安抚的动作，放弃了。John已经有相当长的一段时间没如此激烈地表现出保护欲了。事实上，它们也从未如此激烈过，就Mike所知。为什么他那晚要这样做？他应该照顾Sherlock而不是揍他……

“你做得太过头了，John，”Mike说回重点。“这一次你真的太过头了。”

“我知道。”

Mike眨了眨眼。他不太习惯John如此爽快地承认他的罪行。

“你有没有至少好好地给他上药并且照顾他？”他追问。

“我当然做了！你把我当什么？”

“我想此时我该沉默是金，Jonny Boy，”Mike说，不满地摇头。“你应该快点想出什么法子来管好你的脾气。这样的事不能再发生。”

“我知道，”John一反常态地温顺回答。“我……这样的事不会再发生了。”

“为你好，我希望如此！”Mike嘶嘶叫道。“如果我是Sherlock……”

“是的，Mike，我知道。”

“他放过你太多次了。你配不上他，你知道。”

“是啊，Mike阿姨。”

“不要试图让我分心！”Mike朝John吼。他才刚刚开始让自己变成一个怒火肆虐的形象呢，不想被打断。而且他心中还有一些重要的事不吐不快。“你应该向他证明他对你有多么重要！你要给他点什么。”

“我……”

“我还没说完！”Mike说服他。“你要给他一份礼物，一份不错的礼物，某些会让他快乐的东西。”

“Mike，你知道他不想用任何东西，”John做了个无能无力的姿势说道。

“那无关紧要，”Mike驳回了反对意见。“他需要看到你在想他，至于他是否真的想要一个礼物，那就是另外一回事了。想法才是最重要的。他需要看到你在努力，该死的。”

“那我到底应该给他什么？”

“我怎么知道？”Mike恼怒地反问。“他每晚都睡谁的床？我的还是你的？如果有人知道他喜欢什么那一定就是你！”但John对此的唯一反应就是扯了个奇怪的、小小的鬼脸并且耸了耸肩。Mike无力呻吟，然后开始提供建议。“也许一个漂亮的领带夹？”

“他不带领带。”

“那么一些优美的袖扣。”

“他没有任何衬衫来装袖扣——即使他有，他也从来不穿。”

“那一些实用的……一块手表或者一个嵌着姓名首字母的尾戒。”

“他从来不戴那些娘娘腔的东西……”John反驳。但之后他两眼一闪，开始说话了，但比起对Mike说却更像是在自言自语，“但是……我可以……我可以从我的珠宝商那里订购一个金属的肛塞……镀金，在手柄处镶嵌我姓名的首字母……我可以用Sherlock最喜欢的肛塞作为参照……”他似乎发现这主意越来越吸引人。

Mike目瞪口呆地盯着他，然后定了定神。“一个肛塞……你想送他一个嵌着你名字首字母的镀金肛塞？”他惊呆地喊。

John对Mike灿烂地笑。“是啊——他会喜欢的！”

“你们两个真是该死的都疯了，”Mike怒气冲冲地转身离开了办公室。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

几分钟后，Mike站在了客厅另一头，Sherlock的对面，后者正穿着睡裤和晨袍躺在沙发上，犹如一幅图画。如果不是他躺着的姿势有点不自然，Mike可能会认为他在扮演示巴女王。但既然Mike知道Sherlock和John之间发生了什么——至少清楚个大概——他可以很好地想象出为什么Sherlock用那种特殊的姿势躺在那里。而第一个想法不假思索地就从他嘴里冒了出来。

“John是个混蛋。”

Sherlock从一本他一直无精打采翻阅着的书上抬起头。“你不应该这么说你的朋友，”他微微斥责Mike。

Mike只能对这种愚忠摇头。躺在那儿的Sherlock，明显正经受着疼痛，但他却要捍卫让他陷于此种境地的人……虽然John——此时在楼下——也会为他做同样的事情。一方面，两人相互扶持很令人温馨……但另一方面，这又如此低贱得让Mike想要呕吐。

“你怎样？”Mike问，没有对那番回应发表什么评论。“不要说‘很好’，因为我们都知道那不可能是真的，”他严肃地补充。

“还可以忍受，”Sherlock思考了一会儿后回答。

“John太过头了。太过头了。”Mike声音空洞地声明。

“只有我让他这么做时他才会过头，”Sherlock平静地纠正他。

Mike摇了摇头。他的嘴角不赞同地拉下来。“你放过了他太多次。”

一抹玩味的笑容出现在Sherlock的眼里。“我真的应该指控他吗？”

“是——而我非常乐意在法庭上代表你！”Mike热情地宣布。

“对抗John？对抗你的朋友？”Sherlock质询，他的笑容既温和又充满怀疑。“Mike……我们都知道你永远不会这样做。”但一想到Mike——至少在那时——如此认真地提议，就让Sherlock身心以一种对他来说全新的方式温暖了起来。

Mike犹豫地抬起肩膀，然后又慢慢放下。“我希望他至少能给你道歉。”

“无需多言，这就很好。”Sherlock轻轻说。“言语可以说谎……行为却不能。”他仍能感觉到John小心翼翼地照顾他，每一个动作，每一个眼神，每一个呼吸都在寻找早就给予他的原谅。这种想法也温暖了Sherlock……就像John温柔地抱着他度过了整晚一般。

“John……”Mike搜寻着词汇。“他不是一个坏人。只是有的时候脾气太冲，然后……”Mike叹了口气，又呼吸了一下。“我认识他足够久了。相信我，Sherlock……他真的为他所做的感到后悔。即使他没有对你说。”

“我知道，”Sherlock露出一个可以甩Mona Lisa 一两条街的微笑，然后继续平静地说道，“第二次我不会让他这么轻松了。”

Mike眉头皱起。“是啊，但是……你不认为这不太可能吗？”他微微地、不确定地笑着问。

“不，完全不是，”Sherlock自信地说。“武术方面我可能有所荒疏，但我完全能在我想要的任何时候压倒John。”

“武术……”Mike声音平板地重复。

Sherlock丰满的嘴唇泛起一丝微小的笑容。“我并不是玻璃做的，Mike。而且我并不是某种需要帮助的落难少女。”

Mike沉思地摇了摇头。“我不能相信经过这一切之后你竟然还要和他在一起……”

“我应该去哪儿？”Sherlock直言不讳地问道。“John不会这么轻易摆脱我的。他需要拿出比昨晚更大的能耐来。”他沉思着，最后耸了耸肩。“他必须要向我开枪或什么的……”

Mike抑制不住他的笑容。这两个家伙简直太相配了，都是这么扭曲和变态。

“就像我说的，我认识John很久了……”Mike恢复他们之前的谈话，然后支支吾吾了半天才说。“你……你对他来说是件好事，”他终于说。

“真的？”Sherlock问，听起来充满怀疑，让Mike不得不惊讶地摇头。

“绝对，”Mike坚定地断言，向Sherlock伸出手。

Sherlock勉强在沙发上撑起身体，淡淡一笑握住Mike的手。

“谢谢，Sigerson先生，”Mike说，声音真诚，并且——如果可能的话——仅次于崇敬。

Sherlock笑了，有点吃惊。“Sherlock，Mike，叫我Sherlock！”他咯咯笑着纠正他。“我还是同个人。我没有改变。”

但Mike只是傻笑。他知道这样更好。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在Mike把Sherlock留在客厅之后，他决定立刻下一个待办事项——某个他一晚没睡想出来的——然后开始着手。

当他走进客厅，Thomas正坐在餐桌边狼吞虎咽地吃着一个三明治，而Jacques穿着长款围裙站在炉子边，搅拌一碗生面团。Mike希望那些会变成管家总是随他咖啡一起送上的美味杏仁饼干。

“Stamford先生，”Jacques有些惊讶地说，而Mike不能怪责他。这之前他很少涉足厨房。

Thomas已经匆忙站起来了，但仍然与嘴里的大量食物搏斗，因此不能说话。

“Thomas——请去叫Turner太太，还有Anthea和Eleanor过来，我有些话要和你们说。”

Thomas睁大双眼使劲点了点头，动身去叫女士们。没多久，家里的员工都聚集在了厨房里。Jacques一直担心地瞥着他放置在一边未完成的面团。

“我不想让你们离开工作太久，”Mike直截了当地说。“我只是想让你们知道一些现在家里要遵守的新规矩。”困惑出现在每个人的脸上。Mike则继续，“第一：Sigerson先生此刻开始将得到和Watson先生的一样的尊重。第二：你们只能称呼Sigerson先生为‘Sigerson先生’或者‘先生’。第三：Sigerson先生所有的愿望、指示和命令会被立刻满足。你们不会再和Watson先生确认一遍或者寻找任何其他确认方式。如果Sigerson先生想把门厅涂成粉红色的，你们只能过问‘浅粉还是深粉’，等着答案，并且去买油漆。”

Mike小小的发言结束后，Turner太太满足地点头，Thomas似乎也同意这样的改变。但Eleanor，似乎不是很确定，并且看向Anthea好像在寻求她的帮助。

“这意思就是……”Anthea怀疑地探询。“这意思就是他成为了……房子里的第二个主人？”

“是的，就是这个意思，”Mike同意。“还有进一步的问题吗？”

“这……谈都不要谈！”Jacques喊道，他的胡子因侮辱颤抖着，法国口音比以往任何时候都要严重。“我拒绝接受那个……贱民的命令。永远不！”

“Jacques……”Turner太太震惊地低声道。“不要冲动……如果Stamford先生……”

Mike也警告地看了Jacques一眼，还有Anthea。“Jacques……我不认为你真的想进行此番争论……至少不是在你想要继续留在这里工作的时候。”

Anthea后退一步，低头，没有进一步的反对。然而，Jacques似乎还是拎不清。

“我永远不会接受那个混蛋的命令！”Jacques愤怒地喊道，他的话语清楚表明了他的厌恶。

Eleanor和Turner太太都震惊地吸气，而Thomas则咧嘴笑着在一旁看好戏。Mike冷静地点了点头。

“即然这样，那我非常抱歉，Jacques，”他的声音阴沉。“我们不得不分道扬镳了，我会在一个小时内帮你准备好文件。”

“不！”Jacques惊恐地喊着，看起来似乎终于明白了这条消息。“你不能这么做！Watson先生……”

“Watson先生已经忍受你针对Sigerson先生的行为足够长的时间了，现在该结束了，”Mike毅然地宣布。“还有任何人想要辞职吗？对我来说写一封还是两封推荐信并没什么不同……”他的视线徘徊在聚集的人身上，但没人敢眨眼。Watson先生大费周章地把Jacques从别人那里挖来，却又为了最近的新宠毫不留情地解雇对方，这个事实让他们的身心都经受了不小的冲击。以前从未发生过这样的事，这开了一个奇异的先例。

“很好，”Mike满意地说，同时也沉默且遗憾地对杏仁饼干和咖啡说了一声再见。为什么Jacques要这么固执和偏激呢？“感谢大家关注。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当Mike聚集员工的时候，Sherlock第一百次思考着Kitty描述的那个神秘金发男人。他的书被遗弃在地上，想反，他拿着智能手机，沉思地用它轻拍着下唇。他真的没从Kitty那儿问出太多。他想着是否钱财能让她多说点。如果他没有别的办法，他会去请求Mike——自从那天早些时候的谈话之后，他确定Mike会非常乐意帮助他。

Sherlock非常希望能避免请他哥哥帮忙，但他强烈怀疑这最终会发生。任何能显示神秘金发男人进入和离开的监控录像能给他们巨大的优势。但也许有另一种方法……Sherlock只是此刻想不出来。但他有非常强烈的感觉，他的时间不多了。

尽管还有其他东西持续困扰着他……Albright办公室发生的事件导致他过早的死亡。

这件事里有点不对劲。Sherlock只是不明白Moran怎么就是唯一一个感觉到John有危险的人，并且还是唯一一个反应够快的人。

John肩膀上关于伤疤的故事让Sherlock认为John甚至可以感觉到来自背后的威胁。他在那时也不够快，但鉴于当时的情况这是可以原谅的。毕竟他先转过了身。

Sherlock不能——也不想——相信John和他的保镖会如此幼稚……会低估那种程度的危险，而且还不能做出及时和恰当的反应。

Sherlock要在向Mycroft跪求录像前解决这个谜题。至少那会给他争取点时间。

John今天在家工作，这就意味着Dave和Naresh也在家里。唯一的问题就是——他们在哪？

命运女神这次站在了Sherlock这边，他无意往窗外的一瞥注意到了Dave正站在外面的车道边抽烟。

Sherlock甚至都没想过自己身上穿着的睡裤、T恤、和敞开的晨袍，就这么光脚走了出去。

Dave好奇地看了他一眼。“一切都还好吗？”他立刻问道，用脚在柏油路上捻灭香烟。

Sherlock有些渴望地看着他，然后退后了一点。他不是来这儿向Dave要香烟的。

“算不上，”Sherlock回答，而Dave的眉毛警觉地抬高。“我需要问你和Naresh几个问题。”

Dave下巴收紧。“如果是关于从克里夫到伦敦一路上的事，那么……”

“不，”Sherlock打断他。“是关于Albright的事。”

“好吧，”Dave好奇地说，即使他僵硬的肩膀显出了他的戒备。“Naresh在房子里。我会打电话给他。也许我们应该在里面谈这个？”他说，瞥了眼Sherlock的光脚。

“不，我们会在这里谈，”Sherlock拒绝了这个提议。John在里面。John越少知道这事越好，除非Sherlock得到了一些关于他问题的答案。

“随你，”Dave耸耸肩，掏出电话打给Naresh。

他们等待的时候，Dave又开始抽烟，而这对Sherlock的自制力和意志力都是个惊人又艰难的考验。因此当他看到Naresh带着怀疑和好奇加入他们时，他如释重负般松了口气。

“为什么你们不能在Moran之前开枪？”Sherlock立刻问。

Dave的眉毛皱起。“你不是想要指责我们没做好工作吧……”

“不，我不认为这是他的意思，”Naresh插话道。

Sherlock点头同意。“我相信你们在面对危险时都有第六感，就像John一样。”

“是的，”Dave证实。“特别是因为老大不希望我们无缘无故就开枪。我们知道何时才是掏出我们家伙的最佳时机。”

“那天，你们两人都没有‘掏出你们的家伙’，”Sherlock说。“这意味着你是失去了保护John的感觉变得没用了……还是说，John没有危险。”

Dave和Naresh意味深长的对视没有逃过Sherlock的注意。

“我说对了，是吗？”他急迫地问。“Albright没有任何直接的威胁。”

“他手里确实有一把枪，”Naresh声明，但听起来有着奇怪的犹豫。

“我告诉过你了，Naresh”Dave反驳。“Albright不是针对老大的。他看着他但后来他的眼睛就瞥向了别的地方。”

Naresh摇了摇头。“我不知道……有时候一个人会凭空臆想出某些事情……来为他的行为辩护。”

但Sherlock却把他的所有注意力都转向了Dave，凝神细听，而Dave因这关注激动起来。“我没有凭空臆想。我知道我看到了什么！Albright在看着Moran。”

“Dave……”Naresh低声说。听起来好像他们之前已经有过多次这样的谈话。

“我就知道！”Sherlock欢呼雀跃，没注意Naresh的反对意见。“Albright并不是针对John的，这就是为什么你们两人都不认为他会是个威胁。”

“这有点过分了吧，”Naresh说。

Dave转身怒视他的同事。“我们太慢了！就像Sigerson先生说的！而Moran会这么快的唯一原因就是他确实知道会发生什么！”

“Dave——你会这么说只是因为你受不了他，”Naresh驳斥道。“Sebastian Moran救了Watson先生的命！”

“就我最后一次看到那金发的混蛋来说这不算言过其实。他隐藏着什么！我以为你们印度人对事情都有种感应力呢。我就不明白你怎么不能……”

“停下！”Sherlock吼道，两人陷入了沉默。“Moran是金发？”

“呃……是啊，”Dave含糊地道，有点困惑。

“还有什么吗？”Sherlock的喊声有着同样难以抑制的焦躁，如同一只嗅到了猎物气味的猎犬。“他长什么样？快点！我等着呢！”

Dave和Naresh不安地对视了一眼，但之后Naresh继续回答了。

“金发……下巴强壮……眼睛有点太……”

“接近，”Sherlock接道，然后变得十分僵硬。“眼距很近，方下巴，金发，”他重复着Kitty对那个和Charlie White见面的神秘人的描述。

Naresh点头。

Sherlock呆呆地凝视远方。“也许……”他自言自语着，然后又变回了一个混蛋。“照片！”他蛮横地要求。“有Moran的照片吗？”

“嗯……我们没有，”Dave回答，现在显得有点不安。“为什么？这……这是怎么回事？Moran怎么了？”

“我还不知道，”Sherlock说。他几乎用跑的回到屋子，到门口又突然转身，对着保镖大喊：“不要对John说一个字！”然后他就消失了，晨袍在他身后飘荡。

Naresh抬起一根眉毛。“不管你咋说，Dave，但他完全不可理喻。”

Dave耸耸肩，好像不确定是否该同意。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock蹑手蹑脚地上楼，一旦他关门进入旧房间，就冷着脸拨了Mycroft的号码。

他讨厌这么做，但如果有任何人可以神不知鬼不觉地搞来Moran的照片还不被John发现的话，那只有他可恶的哥哥了。

如果这样做可以帮到John，那他会竭尽全力低声下气地去求他哥哥帮忙。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

下层，John也准备打个电话，一个他推迟了太久的电话。

Dr Ella Thompson，心理治疗师——这是Mike数月前迫使他收下的那张名片上的介绍。

John咬着嘴唇，坚决地按着号码最后的数字。他以前从不想要坐在一张精神病学家的沙发上——他从没看出这有何必要，甚至认为Mike过于谨慎甚至还有点神经质。承认他朋友的担忧是正确的并不容易。

John的脾气几乎摧毁了从未发生在他身上过的最好的事。那个可怕的夜晚和之后的早晨对他来说是一个沉重的教训。他再也不想让这样的事情发生。如果这意味着他不得不告诉这位精神科小妞所有关于他童年的事情，那他就会这么做。他只是希望没人发现这些……不是他的黑手党成员，不是Mike，以及最重要的，不是Sherlock。但如果有一天被人发现了……嗯……那他不会试图否认。就像他从来没有否认过他是个同性恋。他从不真的在乎别人的观点……除了Mike……还有Sherlock。

他非常在乎Sherlock对他的看法……而这个观念已不如过去那么令他感到吃惊。

“Thompson医生办公室？”

“是的，嗯……我想预约。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

正当John结束通话，记下第一次预约时间的时候，Mike从门口探出头。

“我不得不解雇Jacques，”他开门见山地宣布。

John叹气。“因为Sherlock？”

Mike点头。“我不能让这继续下去，”他遗憾地解释。“他不能一直叫他混蛋。你忍了够久了。”

“我知道，”John闷闷地承认。“我只是觉得……这会慢慢地变好……毕竟，Jacques是……”

“不是世界上唯一会泡咖啡的人，”Mike微微责备地插话道。

“你写的推荐信？”John问。

“你就看好吧，”Mike带着残忍的满足回答。“一张不会让他太快找到工作的推荐信。至少不会是一个支付这种天文数字工资的工作。”

John既惊讶又沉思地看着他的朋友。“Mike……”他慢慢地说，“提醒我不要惹毛你了。”

“太晚了，”Mike冷冷地回道。


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthea果然是麦哥的间谍！  
> Moran暴露了……教授你在这文里就是打酱油的吧……（还是说重头戏在后面？）
> 
> 进度追平，以后可能一周一章了……

当Mycroft的手机——他非常私人、机密的手机——响起时，他极度怀疑地接起了电话。他没有用任何方式宣布自己的信息，没说他的名字，除了‘喂’以外没说一个多余的字。

“Mycroft，你可以停止疑神疑鬼了，”Sherlock的声音轻蔑地从话筒传出。

“亲爱的弟弟……你拨打的号码只有少数几个人知道……仍然是个秘密的号码。在你看来，我应该做点什么呢？”Mycroft带着冷冷的傲慢评论。

“即使我没有隐瞒它你也不会承认这个号码的，”Sherlock不为所动地说。

Mycroft忍耐地叹了口气。“无论如何——我该到哪你去接你？”

“接我？”显然不明白他哥哥的暗示这点惹毛了Sherlock。

“你从Doc Watson那儿拿到了我的电话号码——毕竟我不认为这件事会持续很久。”

“这件事？Mycroft——停止说谜语。”

“事实上，你让我得出结论，你在John Watson的屋顶下的停留已经结束，你现在屈尊再次要求我的照管，”Mycroft解释着自己的想法，极力阻止自己说出‘很明显’三个字。

“John没有把我扔出去，而且他永远不会，”Sherlock气冲冲地宣布。“即使他这么做了……我会再一次在街上住满一千次以上然后才爬回去找你。”

“再一次？”

“噢，好吧……你注意到了，”Sherlock嘲讽地说。“是的，再一次！你不是一直想知道我一直在哪里嘛……那么多年来……当你找我，却找不到我的时候？我告诉你我在哪里：就在你的眼皮底下。在伦敦的中心。在街上……在后巷……在桥下。换句话说：在那些见不得光的地方。”Sherlock带着残忍的满足总结。

“允许我对此有所怀疑……这需要大量的技巧来避免每一个监控摄像头……”

“我力所能及，”Sherlock低吼着打断。

“……即使是这样，在我看来似乎不太可能，”Mycroft毫不退缩地继续，“一个像Watson那样的男人会在……嗯……见不光的的地方寻求他的同伴。”

“他没有，”Sherlock得意地宣布。“他在一家妓院买了我，我过去几个月都在那儿当男妓。”

“妓……院？”

Sherlock享受地听着Mycroft努力保持镇静。

“是的——现在想想……在那儿好过在街上。他们会立刻带我回去。再说……我相信比起提供我的真实名字我宁愿提供我的服务，如果到了涉及名字的时候。Sherlock Holmes，男妓，听起来挺有趣，不是吗？”

“显然那样的话我不到二十四小时就能找到你。”

“可能。但我只需几小时就能挑起一个相当有趣的丑闻。我现在就能看到头条新闻： _市长的性变态弟弟浮出水面！_ ”

“Sherlock——你想怎样？”

“你对 Sebastian Moran这个名字有什么想法？”

“你打算做什么，Sherlock？”Mycroft问。Sherlock几乎可以听到他皱眉。“你是在找你的下一任……保护者吗？你不需要这样……”他停了一会儿才继续。“你可以回家来，Sherlock。”

“家？”Sherlock冷笑。“那是哪儿？Sylvia妈妈那儿？别费力了，Mycroft。不管你信不信——我回家了。有John的地方就是我家。”

“但你还是背着他给我打电话。是的，这听起来好像你真的找到了真正的幸福。或者这是代表Doc Watson的刺探行为？他给你这个号码的？”Mycroft探询。

“如果我要求他当然会给我，”Sherlock强调地说。

“所以这是一个秘密，”Mycroft得意地确认。“但我不太肯定，但据我最后一次有心地审查看来，秘密可不能确保一段稳定的关系。”

“我想起来了……我可以邀请一些记者到房子里…… _市长的性变态弟弟告诉全体记者！_ ”Sherlock憎恨地说。

“Sherlock……你知道你有一个选择。如果你不想的话你不必待在Watson身边。”

“啥？”Sherlock困惑地说。他哥哥声音里隐含的是……担心？他不知道，因为他从来都不知道Mycroft还会有担心的事情。因此他完全不知道这听起来像什么。

“我调查过他了。”

“当然你做了，”Sherlock无聊地说，但仍然保持警惕。

“在那过程中，我意识到他那个……嗯……相当奇特的偏好。我只是希望你知道……你不用为了摆脱Watson去找……去找这个Moran……或者其他人……。你任何时候都可以……”

“……在你打手的干预下被迫进入一些更严苛的精神病院，”Sherlock粗鲁地打断。“所以你发现John喜欢什么了……很好。你会很高兴知道他特别喜欢以最和谐的方式满足我的需求。”

线路的另一端是一阵沉默。只能听到呼吸声。

“Mycroft？你还在吗？还是你终于中风了？”Sherlock愉快地问。

清了清喉咙，然后Mycroft一贯的平静、冷淡的声音响起：“所以，Sebastian Moran……那会是谁？”

“这与你无关。我只需要一张他的照片。”

“目的是？”

“可能有另一个漂亮的标题： _Sherlock Holmes_ _——市长的弟弟——和黑手党的变态性爱游戏_ ，”Sherlock非常清楚地表明了他完全不愿意回答Mycroft关于他动机的问题。

“这标题太长，”Mycroft冷冷地说。

“是的，他们得写上三列……”Sherlock沉思。

“而你确定这一事件中没有可能让我感兴趣的东西对吧？”Mycroft追问。

“确实，”Sherlock立刻回答。这可能有点说谎了，但Sherlock丝毫都不关心当局应对Moran和他的诡计可能会有的任何困难。他所关心的只是John不再受到威胁——而他想让John来决定怎么根除这个威胁。不过，如果他的手段能给John提供帮助的话他很乐意去做。

Sherlock也不是很关心John是想自己处理Moran还是想通过法律途径。那个决定由John来做，只有John——毕竟他是受害者。

“好吧，给我一两天，”Mycroft终于勉强同意了。“我应该给这个手机发照片？”

“是的，”Sherlock告诉他号码。“谢谢，”他毫无真心的夸张说道，然后就把电话挂了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

晚饭后，Sherlock靠在沙发上喝着Thomas泡的咖啡。味道很糟，而从John的脸色看来，他也不喜欢。Sherlock想知道是否Jacques休假了，以及是否这势利眼管家的缺席平衡了他没有美味咖啡这个事情。他不能得出满意的结论。

John坐在扶手椅上，皱着眉盯着他的智能手机，电视声音在背景里喧嚷。John不时抬头看一会儿，然后再次全神贯注于他的电话。

Sherlock试着关注这个节目，但那上面全是他不熟悉的东西。他拿出那天早上读的书，但他无法专注于内容。

“John？”

“嗯？”John继续盯着电话说道。

“我们为什么不去睡觉？”

“还早呢，”John有点心不在焉地回答，但然后他就抬头看进他的眼睛。“当然，你一定很累了。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“我不想上床睡觉。我想上床让你操我。”

John吃惊地盯着他。“我不会和你性交，没门！”他断然声明。

“为什么？”

“因为在你即使椅子上垫两个垫子坐下来都会表情扭曲时我不会再做。”

Sherlock视线下垂了一会儿。“好吧，我可以给你口交……”

“算了吧！”John拒绝。“让你的嘴再次裂开？”

“那又怎样，”Sherlock耸耸肩说，但他的冷淡看上去像是装出来的。

一道难以置信的视线射向Sherlock。“Sherlock……半小时前你试图吃炖菜时我就在这儿。你几乎都不能让嘴张大到好让勺子进去，那就很疼了。所以不要告诉我我的老二不会成为一个问题。这可比勺子大一点儿。”

“那么我可以用我的手，”Sherlock顽固地建议。

“Sherlock——不！”John有些烦躁地说。“你今天怎么了？”

“我无聊，”Sherlock的回答快得让John一听就很假。

因此他重复，“无聊，”带着一个既嘲弄又怀疑的微笑。

“是的，”Sherlock认同。“我什么时候可以回办公室？”

“一旦你可以再次坐下的时候。”

“那儿有一个沙发！”Sherlock抗议。

John摇了摇头。“你今天到底怎么了？首先沉迷性事，然后是检查书……”

“我可以拿小提琴过来为你演奏，”Sherlock突然建议，却不是回答John的问题。

John开始慢慢明白Sherlock怎么了。他站起来走到沙发边，坐到咖啡桌上。他将小臂搁在膝盖上叠起了双手。

“是不是……你那聪明的大脑得出了完全错误的结论，让你觉得你需要在这里展现自己的用处，不管是什么样的用处？”John温柔地问。

Sherlock紧张地舔嘴唇这点对John来说就已经足够回答他的问题了。“你是个白痴，”他微笑地训他。“你到底是怎么想出这种无稽之谈的？”

Sherlock的眼睛闪着异样的光，他低声回答，“你说的。”

John困惑地眨着眼。“什么时候？”

“在这里的……第一个晚上，”Sherlock犹豫地回答。

John挫败地垂下眼。Sherlock是对的……现在他想起来了。他对Sherlock明确表示带他回家只是为了性爱。所以Sherlock一直坚信此点并明确执行。但难道他不知道他很久以前对John来说就不再只是一个令人非常满意的性伴侣了吗？

“那我就是个白痴……”John轻声说。“Sherlock……你不需要每天和我做爱……你……”他坚定地包裹住Sherlock的手。“我要告诉你多少次没有你我也会迷失？不管在什么情况下……如果你想要做爱，那很好……但这不是你的任务。”John用拇指抚摸着Sherlock的手背。“有时候你只要在这里就足够了。”

“John？”Sherlock惊讶地喊道。

苦涩的微笑从John仍然垂下的脸上闪过。Sherlock没有相信他。John甚至不能怪他。也许用行动证明他的话会改变这个。

他站起来，说道，“你想玩妙探追凶还是地产大亨？”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

直到地产大亨摊在桌子上，John数着游戏币的时候Sherlock才意识到John是认真的。

“下次我们玩国际象棋，”Sherlock别扭地道，选了一个人物。

“为什么啊？”John问。

“至少我能赢，”Sherlock屈尊回答。

“那么我们绝不会玩，”John好脾气地反驳，分发游戏币。

Sherlock有点勉强地掷出骰子，然后在棋盘上向前移动他的人物。但随着游戏的时间越来越长，它就越来越变得无关紧要，直到最后他们聊得越来越欢完全忘记了它。他们开始谈论音乐，没过多久话题转到戏剧和文学。他们谈论他们读过的书，学校里读过的书，并且某个时候John开始谈论他的家庭……他的父母和祖父母……孩提时代拥有的狗……Mike和Susan的婚礼……他被黑手党雇佣的那天……

Sherlock着迷地听着，眼睛闪亮。他也选了几个最好的故事与John分享，但他的生命中有太多他不想与John讨论的不光彩的事。而John是如此才华横溢的说书人，让Sherlock完全沉迷进了倾听者的角色之中。他很满意这个角色，因为John从未谈论过他自己以及他的过去——就像Sherlock——而Sherlock从不知道他对这些信息是有多么匮乏。既然他现在能听个够，那他就不会放过这个机会。

“……那是我的初吻，”John摇着头终止他的故事。“Peggy Brown……在健身房……我们都是十二岁。她最后踢了我的小腿。”

Sherlock下巴支在双手上，兴奋地眨着眼。“那你和男孩的……初吻呢？”

“George Williams，”John回答，陷入了沉思。“我十五。他十六。”

“那么……”

John没让他说完。“旧故事说得够多了。”他站起来。“很晚了。我们应该去睡觉了。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John半夜醒来，他身边的床垫又冷有空。他困惑地打开床头灯，看到Sherlock坐在扶手上让他松了一口气。他裹着他自己的毯子，现在没精打采地转向光源。John有点不安地掀开自己的毯子，走到他身边。

他把一只手放在Sherlock的肩上，问道，“你做在这里多久了？”

唯一的回答是一个模糊的“嗯，”以及一个轻轻的耸肩。“你的收藏里有所有朱塞佩·威尔第最重要的歌剧作品，”之后Sherlock突然道，“除了‘茶花女’。”

John的手指在Sherlock的肩上收紧，他必须极力放松它们。

“你想和我谈谈吗？”Sherlock问。“关于维克多？”

该死，这个男人真是很聪明！John咬着下唇，闭上了眼睛。“是Mike？”

Sherlock点点头。

“他告诉你什么？”John追问。

“什么都没有，”Sherlock简单地回答，视线盯着墙壁。

“你想听吗？”John反问。

淡色的眼睛略略闪烁，Sherlock深吸了一口气。“有什么我需要知道的吗？”Sherlock问道。

John犹豫了一下，才说，“没什么，没有。”但这只是一半的事实。真实情况是他不想谈这事。永远不想。

“真的？”Sherlock状似不在意地追问。

John的嘴角浮起一抹苦涩的微笑。“Sherlock，你有没有爱过？”

Sherlock的喉咙突然变干，心脏砰砰直跳。

是这个时候吗？正确的时候？他会在此时说出他对John的真实深刻的感觉？他既充满希望又不确定地抬头看着John。但John并没有看他，都没有把头转向Sherlock。相反，他凝视着虚空，好像Sherlock那晚做得够多了。

Sherlock把他所有的恐惧和犹疑扔到九霄云外，在目光中注入所有的感情，所有的爱，直直看着John。“是的。”

 _‘看着我，’_ 他默默恳求。 _‘求你——看着我！’_

但事实证明他思想的力量不够。John继续凝视着远方——空洞的眼睛直直向前盯着虚无。

失望遍布Sherlock体内，他眼中的光芒渐渐退却，只在舌尖上留下了‘一切原会不同’的苦涩余味。他羞惭地垂下了视线，隐藏了他的真实感受，把关于爱情的秘密留给他自己。

John的下巴收紧然后他笑了，尽管没有笑意。“那你知道这让你表现得有多蠢了。”

“是的，”Sherlock认同——努力保持声音的平稳与冷静，禁止显露出任何几乎把他的心撕成两半的痛苦。

John的手更加坚决地捏紧了Sherlock的肩膀，现在他们的目光相遇了。 _太迟了……太迟了……_

“但有些事你应该知道，”John说。“这事结束了，我和他结束了，我认真的。是彻彻底底的结束。”他点头，着重强调地说着好像为了向他自己证明这都是真的。“再次见到他……真是让我大开眼界。”

 _‘至少认清了过去，’_ Sherlock带着一定程度的无奈想着。 _‘但当谈及现在，他仍然盲目。’_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第二天早饭后，Sherlock跟着John进了办公室，尽管John又叹气又翻白眼但却没有阻止他。虽然他想让Sherlock多休息一段时间，但他也同样暗自高兴又能有他陪在身边并且还能依靠他敏锐的眼睛和感觉。他没Sherlock的时候是怎么撑过去的？这真是一个迷。

起初，John陪着Sherlock坐在沙发上——Sherlock难得一见地明智选择了此处。但当晚些时候Mike加入了他们，John坐到了书桌后的椅子上，留下其中一张皮革扶手椅给Mike。坐在他的‘老地方’感觉很奇怪……至少只要Sherlock也在同一个房间里的时候。他到底是有多疯狂就如此轻易和快速地把他惯常的座位让给了Sherlock，并且还快速地成为了后者的专座。

出于习惯，John替每个人叫了咖啡然后才想起Jacques已经不在这儿了。哦好吧——伤害已经造成。但咖啡会有的，他们也会喝下去。剩下的员工用咖啡机泡制的咖啡可能味道会很糟，不过至少含有咖啡因——那不就是咖啡的目的么？作为一种承载咖啡因的方式？

但当冒着热气的咖啡送到John面前闻起来却很糟时，John的怀疑开始上升。也许咖啡不仅仅是获得咖啡因的一种方式。他尝了一口，然后在脑海里把‘也许’两个字划掉。

Sherlock心不在焉地也拿起杯子抿了一口，但由于他良好的教养——往往在最最奇怪的时刻展现——和John在的缘故，他没有吐回杯子里。他抬头一看，各种厌恶和勉强的表情出现在另外两个男人的脸上。

“这东西都不如洗碗水，”Sherlock说。“为什么我们要喝这种猪都不喝的泔水？还有Jacques什么时候回来？”

John和Mike匆匆对视了一眼，但却没有逃过Sherlock的注意。他自己从来不是那种视线的目标，但尽管如此他还是能认出来。他经常在其他那些家长和老师的身上看到，当他们考虑着是否他们最小的孩子已经够大到能被告知没有复活节兔子这种事的时候。他自己一直知道他的礼物不是由神话般的人物带来的，因此从不需要参与这样的谈话。

“怎么了？”Sherlock警觉地问。“Jacques出了什么事？”

“Jacques不会回来了，”Mike毅然回答。

Sherlock皱眉。“他死了吗？”他询问。

“当然不是！”John插话。“我不得不……Mike认为……我必须把他扔出去。”

“噢，”Sherlock说，先消化了这部分信息。“我希望你解雇他不是因为你认为他是Mycroft的间谍。”

“Mycroft？”Mike犹豫地问，然后才转向John。“他之前也这么叫过。他为什么不叫市长Holmes先生？为什么总是叫他Mycroft？”

John热烈地用手挥开他。“现在这无关紧要。”

“Jacques为什么要离开？”Sherlock坚持道。

“无关紧要？”Mike重复。“无关……John——你又开始拽文了，你想隐瞒什么？”

“噢？”Sherlock惊讶地说。“这就是如何判断John说谎的方法？”

Mike点头。“是的，他总是用那种做作的表达方式。难道你不是，John？”

“有意思，”Sherlock评论道。

John用手拍拍桌面。“我们是在谈论Jacques和咖啡还是什么？”

“好吧，”Sherlock勉强同意，向后靠坐回去。“那我们来谈谈Jacques。为什么一定要让他走？”

John咬着他脸颊内侧。“Sherlock……不能继续这样下去。就只是不能这样继续下去。”

Sherlock的眼睛眯起，全神贯注于Mike，后者发现自己第一次遭受到那双警觉眼睛里射出的异常敏锐的视线。

他非常惊讶地发现自己无法回应，最终，John歉意地看向Sherlock，对他说道，“他一直叫你混蛋，还有更糟的。我们不能再忍下去了。”

丰满的嘴唇惊讶地分开。“因为我？”Sherlock脱口道。“你因为我解雇了他？我们要喝这么可悲的咖啡是我的错吗？”

“你的错？”John喊道。“Sherlock，那太荒唐了。没人有错除了Jacques……要说的话……可能是我，”他支吾着承认。“我应该一开始就制止这种行为。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“把那男人再雇回来。你也不喜欢咖啡的味道，而且他想怎么叫我都行，我不在乎。如果你想要解雇某人，那就是Anthea。我90%肯定他是Mycroft的间谍。”

John目瞪口呆地盯着他。“Anthea？”

“是的，”Sherlock冷淡地耸耸肩，答道。

“但是怎么……为什么……”Mike有点语无伦次地说。

“哦，这很简单，因为我总是核对单据，我知道每个员工的工资。Anthea挣得很多，但还不足以把那只她戴了几个月的‘百达翡丽’假货换成‘百达翡丽’真品，还是特殊款，限量版的。”

“你以前为什么啥都不说？”John愤怒地喊。

“我并不是完全肯定……”Sherlock平静地回答。“我一周前注意到新手表。我想除了我没人注意到。如果她是继承了这个手表或者是有了一个富有的新男友，Thomas会告诉我的。尽管我怀疑她几个星期了，但是……我确定她传给Mycroft的都是无用的消息。话说回来那让他很不高兴……还花了他不少钱，”Sherlock满意地总结。

“为什么他还是叫Mycroft？”Mike就是要纠结这点。

“谁他妈在乎？”John激动地嘶嘶说。“你能——专注于重点并把Anthea 弄走么？就现在？”

一旦Mike在那清晰的命令下匆匆离开办公室，Sherlock轻声说道，“你为什么不直接告诉他Mycroft是我哥哥？”

John长久地注视了Sherlock一眼。“如果你真的不在乎他是否知道……好吧……那你就自己告诉他。但我要提醒你——Mike不会满足那么一小点信息的，他会想要知道一切。”

Sherlock知道John指的是他以前作为一名无家可归的瘾君子的时候，但Sherlock不太在乎这事公告天下。他真正关心的是，Mike问的问题可能会让他（因此John也同样）发现关于监护人的事，发现Sherlock无法对自己的事做主。不，这样更容易让John相信Sherlock只对保护他的声誉关心。

 因此他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着John，说道，“也许……这样更好，如果他还没有发现什么的话。”

“也许，”John故作平静地说道。

就在这时，Sherlock的电话震动起来。

‘Mycroft!照片！’这想法窜过了Sherlock的脑袋。他退缩了一下然后稳住了自己。他几乎觉得电话把他的外套口袋烧了个洞，但他一直忍耐着直到Mike回来告诉John成功辞退了Anthea，这时他再也不能忍受了。他告辞去了一楼的厕所，拿出手机，手指颤动地打开Mycroft的信息。

照片显示了一个金发男子——就像Kitty和John的保镖描述的那样。低俯视角度的图像表明了一个摄像头的位置。鉴于此，这还真是一张令人惊叹的好照片。Sherlock着迷地盯着它。当然他可以不用先和Kitty确认就能把它展示给John和Mike看……但如果Sherlock的怀疑是错误的呢？他凝视着虚空片刻……John会认出照片里的男人是Sebastian Moran，并且可能暗地里搞着一些小动作，这结果毫无疑问是Moran的死亡。目前一切都进行得不错。但如果Moran不是那个与 Charlie White见面的人呢？如果这只是外貌相似呢？在伦敦有多少金发、方下巴、眼距近的男人？一百？一千？

Sherlock简单地摇了摇头，他不能冒这个险。如果John在Albright之后杀了第二个负责人——某个他亲自挑选并且（显然）救了他命的人……那么John在黑手党里就时日无多了。Sherlock并不是特别想要在John的最终安息之地献花圈和红玫瑰。

不，他必须百分百确定然后才能去想John说明他的怀疑。

伴随着胃部隐约的不安，他转发这张照片到Kitty的电话。不管怎样……他很快就能确定了。他希望如此。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

下午剩余的时间John和Mike友好地讨论了一下家里该如何在员工不足的情况下运转下去，以及他们多快才能找到人把空位填上。

Sherlock对这样的事没有兴趣，埋首于那些单据中。家庭问题……那对他来说不可能有多重要。幸运的是，数字能让他镇静下来并让他从烦躁等待Kitty的答复中分心。

当晚上Mike说再见的时候，他答应会去找一个女仆，而John也答应说会考虑是否把Jacques的职务交给Thomas。就在这时，Sherlock的手机在他裤子口袋里发出响声。

没有在意朝他这儿射来的疑问视线，他从沙发上跳起来，抗议的肌肉让他瑟缩了一下，但他毫不在意，手指疯狂地在电话上敲打，最终带着压抑的欢叫把电话递给John：

“ Charlie White的赞助者！”他得意地喊道。

John走过来几乎用抢的从他手中夺过电话。

“这是Sebastian Moran！”他惊讶道，困惑地看着Sherlock。

“我知道，”Sherlock轻轻回答，仍然满脸热切，骄傲和欣慰于这个对John的特定威胁已经偏离了轨道——或者很快就会偏离轨道。

“但是，”John有点迷茫地说。“他是那个……”

“不会有弄错的可能吗？”Mike冷静地问。

Sherlock摇了摇头，微笑。优秀的老Mike，总是说到点子上，总是专注什么才是最重要的。

Mike惊奇地看着他。“你到底是怎么做到的？”

“我有帮助，”Sherlock谨慎地承认。“很多帮助。”

“我不相信！”John怒吼。“我简直不能相信！这该死的混蛋！我要杀了他！这是他最后一次骗我！”

Sherlock警惕地盯着John的爆发。

是的，这反应或多或少在他意料之中。而很难思考这样的怒火如果一直冲向一个无辜的人的话会发生什么事……

“John……冷静！”Mike插话，抓住John的手腕强调。

John盯着麦克，仍然怒火熊熊，但之后他的目光变得平静且清晰。他深吸一口气吐出。“好吧。”他把电话换给了Sherlock。“我们要正确处理这事。可能有更多的人隐身幕后。”他的眼睛转向Sherlock。“或者我们现在已经可以理出些头绪来了？”

“不能。我们尚无头绪。”Sherlock欣然答道，巧妙地隐瞒他对John迅速变脸的吃惊。毕竟那是Mike？John改变了吗？如果是这样……是不是因为他——Sherlock——的影响？难以置信——但站在那儿的John……并非完全平静，但至少不再像是一个杀气腾腾的人了。

“好吧，”Mike说。“我们应该……”

“不，”John打断他。“在我们做任何事之前，我想知道……”他做了一个无用但却愤怒的手势。“该死的，Sherlock——你是怎么发现那个Moran……我的意思是……你都不肯挪一下屁股离开这个房子。”

“我已经告诉过你：我有帮助。”

John立刻转向Mike。“你！你知道！”他喊道，话里有着隐约的指责。“你们两个背着我密谋。”

“就一点点，”Mike承认。“但这是为你好。而且这结果我和你一样吃惊。Sherlock？为什么你就不告诉我们一切。”

Sherlock说了，解释他怎么找出Kitty，怎么无意中从Dave和Naresh得到一点小小的帮助，以及最后怎么在几分钟之前收到了Kitty的确认信息。

“我必须去找Mycroft要照片——但是别担心……我没告诉他为什么我需要或者发生了什么，”他结束了说明。

Mike用手肘推推John。“那个，”他确定地小声道。“他又那么叫了……”

“Mike……”John忍耐地说。“每次有人说‘Mycroft’你都要这么做吗？”

“也许？为什么你要这么说？”

“因为那样的话我就让Sherlock去卧室拿一个橡胶口塞，”John低吼，尽管并不是以一种不友好的方式。

Mike举起双手投降。“好吧，好吧，如果是一个这么大的秘密……”

“这就是，”John直截了当地说。“所以……我们怎么才能在Moran不耍我们或者给我们造成更多损失的情况下从他那儿套出大量信息？我愿意听取各种建议。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“那么，Mycroft……”John在这重大的一天结束时说道，彼时他和Sherlock正单独待在卧室里。“你背着我联系Mycroft？”

Sherlock正脱着衬衫，听到这话半开的眼睛向他射出一道视线。

“是的——你生我的气了？”

“没有，”John平静地回答，拿出药膏和乳胶手套。“当我宁愿不欠他任何东西……”

“我不能向你要Moran的照片，”Sherlock耸耸肩说。

“但你可以向Mike要——你们两个已经背着我勾结了。”

“我可以，”Sherlock小声叹息着承认。“但是……我想自己做这事。好吧……差不多是自己做这事。”他脱下最后一件衣服赤裸地站在John面前，眼里涌入一道热切的光芒。“但是仍然……我背着你做了这些。你现在要惩罚我吗？”

“什么？不！”John申辩。“我……”

“不？”Sherlock惊讶地重复。

John不得不压抑一个笑容。他现在已经看透了Sherlock，即使另一个男人在空中挥舞着双手还大声地喊叫，“到底一个人该在这儿做点什么才能得到一个美好的操干？”

John不能再抑制自己的笑容了。“再次获得健康，”他温和地回答。“现在别噘嘴了，躺下。我想检查看看是否所有伤口都愈合好了。”

Sherlock或多或少的顺从躺在床上，尽管因为无法改善身体不适而不爽，但还是翻过了身。他几乎自动地分开了腿，让John检查他的屁股，就像每天早上和晚上他们做的那样。

温柔、专业的碰触……清凉的药膏……探查的手指……

“就我所见还不错，”John满意地宣布。“我会再给你个栓剂——但我想明天药膏就够了。几天后你就会恢复如初。”他小心地把栓剂放进Sherlock的小穴中，用手指推得更深。“好了。”他轻拍了一下Sherlock屁股，脱下乳胶手套。“你可以翻身了，要我把蓝色的睡裤拿给你……”

John的下一个词在Sherlock翻身后就堵在了喉咙里。

Sherlock的手指羞怯地滑过他的腿和床单。“对不起，”他咕哝着，略略示意了一下他的勃起。“今天你的手指……让人感觉太好了。我忍不住……不过这马上就会消失的。”

“浪费掉很可惜，”John一旦恢复说话立刻就道。

Sherlock的眼里燃起幽深的火焰，舌尖舔过丰满的嘴唇。

John笑了。“不，你这贪婪的小猫。我不会把老二插入你身体里，不管是哪个地方。”

Sherlock的眉头皱了几分之一秒，之后绝望和羞耻布满他的脸。

“就像我说的……这马上就会消失，”他低声咕哝着，转开了脸。

John坐在他旁边，用两根手指抬起他的下巴。“还有其他选择。”Sherlock脸庞点亮的速度快得惊人。他觉得荒谬且……有点感动。John移动腿爬上床，背靠在床头的枕头上。“来这儿，”他柔声对Sherlock说。“这儿……到我腿上来。”他拍了拍大腿表明他的意思然后邀请地伸出一只胳膊。

Sherlock依偎着他，他的腿跨过John的一条腿，而John的另一条对支撑着Sherlock的背。John的胳膊苍白、瘦削的肩膀上。

John在Sherlock未受伤的嘴角轻柔地落下一个小小的、湿润的吻，他的手指环绕上Sherlock僵硬的分身。Sherlock喘息着，身体僵硬。肌肉绷紧。

“放松，Sherlock……”John在深色的卷发间低语。“放松……我们不能让你的肌肉一直绷紧着……”

“你……说得……简单……”Sherlock呻吟，在John撸动的时候臀部不停顶动他的手指。

“啊哈……”John斥责他。“好好保持不动……并且放松。”

但John的下一个动作，让Sherlock再次扭动并且姿势绷紧。

John叹气。“Sherlock……这只为了你……”他在Sherlock耳边低语。“全是为了你……你随时可以射……现在就让你自己沉沦吧。”

Sherlock转过头，突然John的嘴不再贴着他的耳朵而是对上了他微笑的双唇。

“吻我，John，”Sherlock渴切地低语。

“你的嘴唇，”John试图反对。“你仍然……”

“吻我，该死的……我不是玻璃做的，”Sherlock沙哑地咒骂着，拉下John的头。

他们的嘴唇交换了一个甜蜜又疼痛的吻。Sherlock几乎融化在了John的舌头和嘴巴下，紧张感从他身体里慢慢涌出。他紧紧贴着John，在越来越激烈的中逐渐变得瘫软和顺服。他像一个快要渴死的人一般贪婪地索求John的亲吻。

John越来越快地摩擦手中坚硬炙热的分身，Sherlock的呻吟堵在了John的嘴里。尽管他持续柔顺温暖，并且非常冷静地倚在John的怀里。

“好孩子，”John称赞道。感觉到更多的紧张涌出那纤细的身体。“这就对了。就这样……就靠在那儿……我会照顾好一切……”

John稍稍增加了一点手指的压力，而Sherlock移开了他娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，发出长长的呻吟把脸埋进John颈窝里，同时仍然像一只大猫一样紧紧依偎着。Sherlock的嘴唇贴上John的皮肤，低语着什么，但John没有听见。过了一会儿，John认为他认出了一种模式，一种节奏，好像Sherlock在重复同一个句子，同样的话，一遍又一遍，却全都没有大声说出来。

近乎催眠般的冷静笼罩两人。他们相互温暖，相互倚靠，相互安慰。房间里十分安静。只有Sherlock缓慢沉重的呼吸和对肌肤温柔的拍击声打破了这几乎虔诚的时刻。Sherlock垂在John的胳膊上，好像全无生气，John把他拉近，感觉到苍白肌肤下流淌的血液，感觉到在他颈边犹如祈祷般的低语。

Sherlock的高潮来得突然。除了一个对着John肩膀急促响亮的喘息外没有任何提示。滚烫粘稠的精液射在了John的手指上。没有颤动，没有呻吟，也没有伴随射精的收缩或宣告。他的高潮平和舒缓，几乎无声无息，而John继续爱抚着他慢慢缩小的勃起。

“谢谢，”Sherlock最终叹息，试图把自己整个身体偎进John的腿里。

“我的荣幸，”John柔声说，把一个吻落在汗湿的太阳穴上。

“你呢？”Sherlock问，臀部压向John双腿之间的坚硬。

“这马上就会消失，”John玩笑地说，拉过毯子盖上Sherlock。“现在睡觉。”

“但是……”Sherlock反驳，但他呵欠连天无法说完。

“睡觉，”John轻声说，在Sherlock额头上吻了吻。“今天你做的够多了。”


	41. 认可

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继大佬为卷子口交之后，这次大佬再一次超越自己，为卷子……嗯哼……舔菊……  
> （我想离卷子上位应该不远了吧……）←←别理】

Bridges的车停在了一幢巨大的现代化办公大楼前。他以前从来没有载他的雇主来过这个城市里这种特别的地方。不仅如此，这次连去哪儿都没告诉他。这非同寻常，因为John Watson习惯和他的司机在路途上聊上几句。然而今天，后座一直可疑地安静。并不是说Watson先生是一个多话的人，但沉默总是不同寻常的，以及不知怎么有点……诡异。

Bridges认为老大比平常更忧虑。他也有点苍白，还有他的嘴显出一种奇怪的果断。至少就Bridges从后视镜里看到的来说。无论Watson先生要去哪儿……这不是他期待的见面。

“等着我，”一旦Bridges停稳车子后他的老大表示。“最多一个小时。”然后他下了车走近大楼。

Bridges看了他一会儿，然后开始寻找停车位。他没有注意入口处名牌上列出的一大串律师和投资顾问的名字之间一个叫 Dr. Ella Thompson，心理治疗师的名字。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

但John第一次从Dr.‘叫我Ella’ Thompson的会面那儿回到家时，Mike已经等着他了。

“监视Moran的行动已经就位，而且无懈可击，”Mike带着显眼的满意汇报道。“Sherlock动员他的一些联络者……妓女、服务员、流浪汉……和之前帮他抓出Moran的同一批人……而我也雇了三个人轮流交替盯着Moran。”

“很好，”John点了点头。这是他们三人早先达成的共识。“而那些干私活的混蛋不会试图耍我们吧？”

Mike得意地笑。“他们不敢。我可能提到了是谁雇他们的，而事实是我们知道他们家人住在哪儿。每个人都至少有两个孩子。他们会认真对待这个威胁，并且把活儿做好。”

“很好，”John再次说道。“如果Moran有赞助者或者其他同伙，这样应该能把他们都抓出来了。”

他的朋友诡异地看着他。“我说……你一切都好吗？你今天看起来那么的……”他做了个无用的手势突然停下，最终说道，“……那么的冷漠。”

“只是太累了，”John说，没理睬他。说实话，他的思绪仍然陷在他和‘叫我Ella’的谈话里。“顺说，Sherlock在哪儿？”就在此时，小提琴声从大厅飘来。

“那应该回答了你的问题，”Mike说。“他想练习一下。”

突然，John想起了他的卧室……Sherlock在那儿为他演奏小提琴……想起了地板，他像某种动物一般在那儿袭击了Sherlock……想起了床，他又一次在上面伤害了Sherlock……而他知道他终究永远无法在那个房间快乐起来。

而他也想到了那个房间里单个的床头灯，孤零零的灯立在上面……而他知道他必须做一些改变。

“Mike，”他突然说。“我需要一位室内设计师。”

“什么？”

“我想对楼上做点改造，”John回答，朝上层含糊地示意了一下。

“哦是嘛？你想怎么改？”Mike兴趣泛泛地问。

“Sherlock所有的东西都在绿房间里不太现实……而我受够了上厕所还要穿过大厅。我应该买下房子的时候就重建的……在我搬进来之前。”

Mike惊讶地瞪大眼睛，但他只说了两个字，“啊哈。”

John对Mike脸上戏谑的表情感到有点不爽。“别那样看我！”他相当粗暴地吼道。

“我怎么看你？”Mike无辜地笑着看他。

“就像……”John开口，却又突然停住了。“我想扯掉几面墙……我想要一个大点的卧室，一个能把Sherlock所有的东西都放进去的衣柜，还有我我想要一个独立浴室！”他几乎把这些话扔到了Mike的脸上。“有任何反对意见吗？”

“没有，没有，”Mike咧嘴笑着说。“这是你的房子，你不必向我解释任何事。”

“那就别那样看我，告诉我上哪去找一个室内设计师，越快越好。”

“你为什么不用你上一次用的那个？”让Mike惊讶的是，John的脸颊却因为这个建议变成了淡粉色。

“这可能不是最好的主意，”John咕哝。

“我就知道！“Mike大声欢叫。”你还是干了那家伙了！“

John耸耸肩，看起来有些尴尬。“他没把这加到账单上，而且他还给我的瓷砖打了个折。”

Mike不赞同地摇了摇头。“好吧……我可以试着联系Susan雇来给我们装修房子的那个。你觉得这样行吗？”

“谢谢，Mike，”John说，闭了一会儿眼睛。Sherlock刚刚开始演奏‘咏叹调’。

“他那把胡琴哪儿来的？”

John——迷失在他自己的思绪里——回答说：“这不是一把胡琴，这是一把小提琴。他哥哥给他的。”一当他发现自己说的话，他真希望能咬断舌头替代。他今天太大意了。

Mike惊讶地盯着他。“Sherlock的哥哥？”

“是的，”John简短地说。“但他们并不真的相处在一起。这是Sherlock的小提琴。他的哥哥只是把它送来。”

“哦。嗯，他演奏得挺不错。”Mike只说了这句，让John惊讶并且松了一口气。他还预计着Mike会更好奇点呢。

“挺不错？他演奏的简直就是天籁之音，”John纠正了他的朋友。

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“晚上好，Morstan小姐。”在Greg带着一大堆不满进入市长办公室的等候区时，他友好地向接待处书桌后面的女人打了个招呼。

“Lestrade探长，”Morstan小姐友好地点了一下头，回答道，尽管他正准备穿外套，而Greg的来访非常可能让她不能很快下班，即使时间提前了一小时。“然而我却希望你说‘晚安’，”她瞥了一眼窗户说道，秋季深蓝的天空几小时前就变黑了。“我不相信你有会面。”

“你知道，Morstan小姐……”Greg声音降低成一种诡异的耳语。“……我也不相信。”他的眼里闪出一抹不合时宜的微光，但Morstan小姐已过了花季少女的时光，不会再像小女生一样咯咯地笑了，相反，她对他露出了温柔的微笑。

“我只是想移交这些文件，”Greg说，举起他手里厚厚一叠文件夹作为证据。“也许还有一两句话要和Holmes先生谈谈。”

“我会看看他是否有时间留给你，”Morstan小姐充满幽默地回应。

她去了市长办公室，但Greg只能听到低沉的咕哝声。过了一会儿，Morstan小姐再次站在他面前，用英语描绘出最美妙的单词：“Holmes先生正在等你。”

“谢谢，Morstan小姐，”Greg极其冷漠地说道，然后进入Mycroft的圣域。“我希望你告诉她她可以回家了，”他几乎在关上门后他就声音极低地说道。

“事实上我说了，”Mycroft回答，然后朝Greg拿着的一叠文件疑惑地看了一眼。“那是什么？”

“旧文件，”Greg冷冷地说，把那叠东西扔到地板上。

Mycroft了解地点头。“啊，欺骗手段，我明白了。难道我们没有一致同意当我因为某种目的而……就让我们这么说吧，有空，会告诉你么？”

“你最后一次说‘有空’是一个星期前！”Greg走近，抱怨的声音带着一股巨大的热量。

一阵愉悦的颤栗窜下Mycroft的背。看到Gregory因为他如此的狂放……知道他有多么缺乏克制……

“Gregory，那太夸张了，”Mycroft平静地说。“彻底地夸张。”

Greg现在正直直站在书桌前，向前倾身，眼睛闪亮。他抓住Mycroft的领带，把他拉近。

“彻底……”他低语，慢吞吞地说出这两个字。“说得很对。”然后他降低双唇饥渴地吻着Mycroft的嘴。

“老天啊，把门锁上，关掉灯，”Mycroft的舌头一旦解放就立刻要求道。

“我哪样都不想做……”Greg回答。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当天晚上，Greg四肢伸展地躺在办公室的地板上，他的头枕在Mycroft的膝盖上。与Mycroft只是下身赤裸，上身几乎衣冠整齐的样子相比，Greg是完全一丝不挂的状态。

当他们把一根香烟来回在他们双唇间传递着分享时，Greg愉快地看着Mycroft手机上的照片。

“不能相信那是我的屁股……”Greg反复咕哝着。

“我都不明白你怎么说服我拍照的，”Mycroft微微恼怒地用鼻音抱怨道。

Greg风情万种地横了他一眼。“当我想的时候我可以相当有说服力。”

Mycroft没有回应这种戏弄的语气。“删除这些照片，现在，”他愠怒地命令。

“太糟了你哪儿都看不到我们的脸……”

“这是我最不需要做的事！”Mycroft喊道。“立刻删掉它们。你至少看了它们三次了。这应该够了。”

“我脑袋后又没长眼睛，怎么看得到？”Greg噘嘴，然后才重重地叹气，勉强开始删除图像。“但不是这张！我能留下这张吗？”他充满希望地问，把电话举起了好让Mycroft看到。

“不行！那张也要删除！”Mycroft凶恶地吼道。“我肯定是完全疯了……”他自言自语地说。

“删除……删除……删除……”Greg边删边嘟囔。“删……嘿——这是谁？”他突然问，开始坐起来。

Mycroft盯着电话显示屏。那是他已经转发给Sherlock的Sebastian Moran的照片。

“无名小卒，”他说，有意不感兴趣地挥开这个问题。Gregory不需要知道任何东西。

“这不是无名小卒，”Greg低语，他的声音沙哑。“这是其中一个在晚会上放炸弹的家伙。”他抬起头，直直看着Mycroft的脸。他的眼里闪出一道坚韧的光芒。“你从哪儿拿到这张照片的？”

Mycroft的眼睛睁大了。“你确定？”

“是啊……我……我现在想起来了，”Greg慢慢道。他停顿了一下然后承认，“至少想起了一些。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John半梦半醒地去够放在床头柜上的电话。

“喂？”他声音沙哑地问，但铃声仍然在响，他困惑地盯着电话。

“快点接电话！”Sherlock从他旁边的毯子下发出抱怨声。

“不是我的电话在响！”John厉声说，既烦躁又困惑。

“哦……”Sherlock咕哝着，眼睛半闭着急忙下了床。“那一定是我的……”他的手指仍然懒洋洋的，脑子也不完全在线，他从挂在椅背上的裤子的口袋里掏出手机。他接了起来，却又立刻表情痛苦地把电话拿远。

“所以Sebastian Moran与我无关喽，是吗？！”Mycroft Holmes清晰的咆哮声从电话里传出充满了Sherlock和John黑暗的卧室。

“我操啊……”John咕哝，扯过Sherlock的枕头盖住脸。

“Mycroft炸毛了，”Sherlock多此一举地宣布，带着恼火的表情怒视他的电话，Mycroft的吼声继续从电话里传出。“你和他谈谈，”Sherlock说，回到床上把电话递给John。

John疲惫地把枕头从脸上拿下来却正好听到Mycroft的咆哮声：“Sherlock，你个撒谎的婊……”

但John拒绝了。“不，你和他谈。他对你生气，不是我。”

“胆小鬼，”Sherlock朝John发出不屑的声音，试图切断Mycroft激烈的长篇大论。“Mycroft……你……”

但Mycroft不理他。“探长Lestrade刚刚确定Moran是警察晚会上其中一个炸弹客！你怎么能说这事与我无关！”Mycroft怒吼。“公众的安全是非常……”

“‘刚才’？”Sherlock打断了他哥哥一长串的话。“刚才？”他重复。“在三更半夜和他见面对你来说是正常的喽？你总是在这个时候调查爆炸事件吗？”

John因‘爆炸’两个字竖起了耳朵。

“我……”Mycroft开口，但却发不出声音，Sherlock只能听到嘴巴快速开合，以及牙齿磕碰时所发出的干巴巴的声音。“我的日程排得太满，没注意正常的工作时间，”他嘲弄地指责Sherlock。

Sherlock不赞同地啧啧两声，无视Mycroft的反对。他能自己得出结论。“你和探长？真不要脸，Mycroft，”他淫荡地笑着评论。线路另一端的沉默已经足够说明问题了。

“你是说Moran不仅背着Charlie和Kenneth两条命，他还插手了爆炸这件几乎让我掉脑袋的混账事？”John怒火沉沉，坚定地伸出手。

“我让John和你说，”Sherlock对着电话说的，然后把它递给John。Mycroft大喊大叫的‘我还没和你说完’变得只是依稀可闻。

“Sherlock做了正确的事，”John几乎对着线路那头吼叫了。“我的工作才是和那个混蛋对抗。他对我做的比对你做的多得多……什么？不！你能做什么？什么都不能。你也许可以逮捕他……也许会有足够的控诉……然后呢？监狱？别让我笑了。现在的情况……无罪释放更有可能。”John听着，表情冷峻。“ 个人兴趣？你？别扯蛋了。停止对我扯那些废话。不——天塌了我都不会再相信警察了……尤其是那个Donovan。我要把事情掌控在自己手中。但如果你说‘拜托你最好啦求求你了’的话我可能给你具尸体，甚至可能是让你在公众眼中形象更高大的足够有用的证据。不过也可能在电话里谈论这样的事情不太合适，我们为什么不明天中午在老地方见面？”

Sherlock愉悦地轻笑，John对他咧了咧嘴。

“啊呀看呐，”John假意惊讶地说。“他挂了。”他也按掉了结束通话的按钮。

“至少我并不吃惊，”Sherlock悠闲地道。“Mycroft以前从来没有要求过任何东西，他总是只有夺取。”

John把Sherlock的电话放到他身边的床头柜上。“个人兴趣……”他摇了摇头。“一对谎话。你知道这整个事件中你哥哥会有啥个人兴趣么？”

“哦，是的。”

“你知道？”John惊讶地抬头。

“想一想，John，”Sherlock开始解释。“现在几点了？但他还和探长在一起？”

“你的意思是……”

“正是。Mycroft的‘个人兴趣’是一位供职于苏格兰场名字叫Lestrade的探长。”

John的眼睛睁圆了。“真的？”他问，然后怀疑地狂笑。

Sherlock的眼睛里露出一丝戏谑。“我甚至可以更进一步断言他们两个在看Mycroft电话上的一些性爱照片。”

“天，”John喘着气，擦掉笑出来的眼泪。“我不相信。”

“为什么不信呢？”Sherlock耸耸肩道。“这是我能想到的唯一能解释Mycroft给别人看他高度私人、高度机密的手机的原因……而且他一定这么做了，因为探长不可能通过其他方式接触到Moran的照片。并且他一定是无意当中看到的，因为Mycroft没理由要给他看。”

“但难道不可能你哥哥给这个Lestrade看照片只是为了确定一下……因为他不相信你？”John反问。

Sherlock嘲弄地哼了一声。“Mycroft以为Moran……”他试图找到恰当的词汇。“他以为我选择Moran作为你的……接班人。也可以说是下一任的保护者。”

突然，卧室里变得非常安静。

Sherlock疑惑地看向John的眼睛，而John继续一动不动地躺在床上，稳稳地回应Sherlock的目光。

“我不是你的保护者，”John最终说道，声音听起来很恼怒。

“你不是，”Sherlock赞同，但他仍然感到失衡。他是做错或者说错了什么吗？

“Sherlock……我……”John开口，然后又打断了自己。“你……”他又试了一次，却又是失败。“我想让你把你的东西从绿色房间里移出来，”这些词汇终于顺利地从他嘴里冒出来了。

Sherlock感到脸上血色尽褪，但他一动都没动。“为什么？”他毫无所觉地平静问道。

天……他做了什么？他说了什么以致于John要把他扔出去？因为这正是在发生的事情，不是吗？他要被扔出去了……Sherlock的每一根神经都在反对。他不会离开，绝对不会，这点绝无可能。如果John不想让他待在他床上了，他会作为一个员工待在这里。如果需要的话他可以做管家！如果可以离John近点儿并且仍能看到他的话，他甚至可以做园丁。即使John带别人上床……他甚至可以保持无动于衷……虽然……如果他最终成为了管家……这到是个让Sherlock对成为John青睐的继任者们下毒的好机会。

明显的恐慌流窜过Sherlock的思绪，John用食指在床单上划拉着。

“因为我……我告诉Mike……嗯，是这样……我要对这里稍稍改造改造。”

“哦，”Sherlock闷闷地道。

“是的，”John说。“如果你……我的意思是，如果你想……我想要一个更大的卧室……有着一个巨大的衣柜和独立浴室，还有……当然只有你想要的时候……”他抬头看着Sherlock，奇怪的是，同时充满着犹豫和希望。

Sherlock眨眨眼。“如果我……想？”他不太理解地重复John的话语。

“是的，”John说，重重点头，窘迫地继续在床单上划拉着。“我……希望你也喜欢。”

“你……你要为我们……改建房子？”Sherlock缓缓问，仍然无法理解发生了什么。他没有被抛弃。反而……是什么？John到底在跟他说什么？

“是啊……我想……我想要一个大衣柜，让你的晨袍和我的西装并排挂在一起，”John坦承。“一个大卧室……有两个床头柜，两盏台灯，一个玻璃展示柜放你的五——小提琴。”John深吸了一口气。“我想让我们……在一起。”

Sherlock低头看着他的手，惊讶地发现它们在颤抖。

“是啊，那个……”他开始说话，但他的声音生硬让他不得不清了清喉咙。“那听起来非常……那将令人惊叹——……是的，那个……我也想那样。”他的喉咙因情绪而紧张，他发现自己无法发出一个音节。他看到John的脸上露出轻松，还有一个安静、快乐的笑容掠过他的嘴唇。Sherlock觉得他好像收到了一个他不配得到的天降大礼，他不知该对此作何反应。他不知道自己改怎么做。他很尴尬，但同时他也想狂喜地尖叫。他想亲吻John，用胳膊环抱住他，永远不放手……他想把他闷死在他的怀抱里，匍匐在他脚下，永远不再站起来……

但他哪一样都没做。他只是站在那里，视线低垂，带着一个显而易见的蠢笑，试图理解正上演的他的新生活。

John想要和他分享他的生活。真正的分享。

Sherlock闭上了眼睛，舌尖上盘旋着感谢的祷告，但他不知道向谁发出这声祷告……哪路神仙给了他这么多的幸福？他终生的坏运气终于结束了吗？

这次命运终于要善待他了吗？

他明白John永远不会把他送走……而Sherlock慢慢开始让自己希望……有一天……一切真的都会变好。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Mycroft……你刚刚和谁通话呢？”Greg问，Mycroft转身背对了他。

当Mycroft仍然半裸着拿着电话，Greg已经穿上了裤子，并点燃了另一根烟。他吸了一口，快速、疯狂的喷出。他的表情既严酷又冷漠。

“我们需要小心，”Mycroft回答，一边闪烁其词一边陷入了沉思。“烟雾探测器。这时候火灾报警是最不受欢迎了。”

Greg不禁看向天花板，注意到了仔细安装在哪儿的烟雾探测器。他轻蔑地吐出一口烟，用手指捻熄烟头，然后扔到不久之前他和Mycroft热情拥抱的会议桌上面。

但现在这样的激情却如烟般消逝。Greg的眼睛失去了温度，无情地盯着Mycroft。

“你在和谁说话？”他不耐烦地说。“你说Sherlock……你只是在和你的弟弟通话？”

Mycroft长长地吐了一口气，把电话放在桌子上。“让我穿上裤子……”

“不！”Greg打断他。“我现在就想知道。”

Mycroft的眉毛略略向上抽动。“好吧，好吧……我打电话给我的弟弟。”

Greg的嘴好像慢动作般的张开。“好的……穿上衣服。我相信这是一个漫长的故事。”

“这是有点……就让我们这么说吧，复杂，”Mycroft让步了，伸手去拿散落在地板上的衣服。把它们穿上的过程给了他足够的时间想出一个策略来应对即将到来且他毫无疑问不得不忍受的盘问。

“所以你的弟弟活着，”Greg在Mycroft扣上最后一粒裤子纽扣时说道。

“是的，”Mycroft回答，好像这事实对他来说是个大灾难。“不仅如此，他还非常的健康。”

“你的弟弟和这个炸弹客有什么关系？”

Mycroft轻声叹了口气。“Sherlock不知道他是该对爆炸负责的那个人……”

 “但他肯定知道什么！”Greg粗鲁地打断他。

“当然……但他选择对此保持沉默，”Mycroft回答。“不仅如此——当我进一步询问时，他还对我撒谎。”

“等等……”Greg迷茫地摇了摇头。“听起来像是……你是发送那张照片给他的人？还毫无理由的？”

“我已经说过他对我撒谎了，”Mycroft说道，企图更改这一指控。“他给了我一个名字——Sebastian Moran——并且想让我给他提供一张这个男人的照片。我不能再告诉你更多的了。”

Greg的眼睛眯了起来。“是不能……还是不想？”他追问。

“都有点，”Mycroft承认。

“我是对了！”Greg突然吼道，Mycroft惊得瑟缩了一下。“我一直都是对的！你的弟弟正是Sherlock Sigerson——Doc Watson的军师。”他用食指威胁地指着Mycroft。“而你怎么敢又对我撒谎！”

“Sherlock一直用他母亲的名字生活了好几年，”Mycroft坦承。“我们只有父亲相同。”

Greg咬着牙。“这就是为什么他永远不会出现在任何名为Holmes的报告中，我明白了。”他用一只手摩挲着后颈和喉咙。“该死，”他暗暗地咒骂，把另一根烟塞进唇间。

“Gregory……”Mycroft轻声责怪道，默默示意着天花板上的烟雾报警器。

“该死！”Greg再次咒骂，把烟用力扔在地板上。“黑手党占了你的上风（got you by the balls），而我甚至都不能做点什么。”

“黑手党当然没有抓住我的……”Mycroft不赞成地啧了一声，打断了自己。“……无论如何。我们有某种……协议。如果你愿意可以称为互不侵犯条约。”

“我不想被搅进去！”Greg要求道。“你听到了吗？！”

“我也不想那样，”Mycroft声明。“然而，我恐怕终究无法避免那种结果。”

Greg一言不发地盯着他，两只手扒过头发，终于说道，“这就是你为什么在医院却不来看我。你不想保证我的安全。”

Mycroft对他露出淡淡的微笑。“你的上司多年来都低估你了。你的感觉相当敏锐，很早的时候就应该被提升了。”

“你知道为什么那从来没发生……”Greg回避地指出。“总是插手太多的事情……”

“最后一个诚实的警察……”

“我本来是……直到我让自己和一个弟弟为黑手党工作，其本人还在警察的帮助下掩盖所有Doc Watson的罪行的腐败政客混在一起。”

Lestrade轻轻地说，但他的声音却充满苦涩。“而我对那个笨蛋Dimmock应该负大部分责任这个假设正确吗？”

“我只是想街面上和平有序。为了伦敦……为了市民……”

Greg摇了摇头。“你不用对我扯这为国为民的一套。”他猛地抓过椅子上的外套走向门。“还有……我不需要保护！尤其是你的保护！我能把自己照顾的很好，非常感谢。我这些年自己都做的很好。”

Mycroft看着他，既愤怒又有点受伤。“如果你想离开，我当然接受你的决定。但你应该知道，如果你这样做了，那扇门今后将对你关闭。”

Greg停在原地然后转过了身。“就这样？”他愤怒地问。“你就这样让我走？”

“是啊，”Mycroft简单地回答。

“你不阻止我吗？”

“你是个成年男子……”Mycroft宣布。“如果你想要离开，我不会阻止你。我只是想让你知道你的行为会产生什么后果。”

Greg的脸上出现了怀疑。他不确定地停在原地。

然后他又向门走近一步，但接着却立刻转身快速又愤怒地大步走向Mycroft。

他在那双薄薄的嘴唇上压下一个重重的吻，喃喃道，“除非把我彻底腐化否则你不会停止的，是吧？”

“那不是我的意图，”Mycroft反驳。“你似乎忘了是你的诚实本性深深吸引了我。”

Greg的嘴唇再次覆上Mycroft的。他的唇上尝起来带着微微的绝望，但Mycroft不在乎……至少不是很在乎。Greg心软了——这才是最重要的。然而，令人震惊的是他的方法——和当时他应对青春期前的Sherlock时使用的一样——似乎在探长身上非常见效。令人震惊……但他很高兴知道这点。同时，Mycroft经常观察到当感情这一大招放出时人们会变得多么温顺。他们是多么容易操纵。

但最重要的是不能做过火。温顺可以很容易变成仇恨……很容易，并且，一般情况下，无可挽回。这是他从Sherlock那儿学到的。但那时他还很年轻，而现在他年长并且睿智。这样的失误——误算——不会再次发生在他身上。

可以肯定的是，他本期待Gregory有更多……骨气，但他不会对此抱怨——只要Gregory的偏好能确定他在他们的关系上占上风。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_“Mycroft_ _！我也要学习演奏胡琴！”_

_Mycroft_ _看着他七岁的年轻弟弟，没流露出任何感情。“小提琴，”他一板一眼地纠正他。_

_“小提琴，”Sherlock_ _乖乖的重复，眼睛闪亮像只等着它主人称赞的小狗一般。_

_‘别理他，’Mycroft_ _心想。尽管Sherlock_ _热情的顺从相当有用，能让他很好地远离他。每当Mycroft_ _打发他走，他会毫无怨言地走。他确实会失望……但他会离开，而Mycroft_ _又能获得平和宁静。但是仍然需要时不时给他点甜头尝尝，否则他的顺从不会持续太久。_

_唯一的问题是寻求正确的平衡。“非常好，Sherlock_ _。但为什么是小提琴？”_

_Sherlock_ _抬起稚气的脸。“因为当我长大时我想像你一样，”他充满渴望地嘟囔。_

_Mycroft_ _刻薄地笑了笑。这所有的崇拜和仰慕是如此荒唐可笑。尤其是他从未给过Sherlock_ _这样做的动机。_

_“……而且我们能一起演奏一起练习一起……”_

_“Sherlock_ _，那不可能，”Mycroft_ _打断他滔滔不绝的话语。_

_Sherlock_ _脸上欢快的表情立刻变得碎裂。“为什么？”他沮丧地问，越来越像一只被踢了的小狗。_

_“你还不够优秀，”Mycroft_ _以一种不友善的方式告诉他。_

_“哦！Sherlock_ _说，”眉头皱起苦思冥想。“那我会多多练习，很快就会变得优秀了！”他满含热情地再次喊道。“当我够优秀的时候，你会和我一起演奏吗？”_

_Mycroft_ _冷冷地对上那些乞求的目光。‘真像一只狗……’他无动于衷地心想，感觉他自己的想法非常合理。‘那就这样吧——让我们开始训练。给他点甜头……’_

_“也许，”Mycroft_ _表面了这种可能性。“如果你真的多多练习的话……”_

_“我现在就开始！”Sherlock_ _喊道，跑出了房间。_

_一会儿后，小提琴刺耳的声音响彻了房间。_

_Mycroft_ _用棉花塞住耳朵，叹气。至少这个淘气鬼将来几年都会扑在这上面不会不停地来打扰他。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

当John Watson和Mycroft Holmes第二天在通常的房子里相对坐在他们常坐的沙发上时，他们两人很快就开诚布公，放弃了一贯的虚言客套，交换了彼此拥有的信息。

到现在为止，John的情报没暗示任何Moran的赞助者，但他从一开始就意识到了这会是旷日持久的游戏。整件Albright侄子和Charlie的事实在是干的太漂亮了。

不幸的是，探长Lestrade也没能提供更多解决爆炸事件的贡献。他只说了第二个共犯有着一头比Moran短的黑发，但此外他也说不出任何其他标志性的特征了。受伤那晚的记忆继续相当不愉快地捉弄他。

因这交换的信息实在太微薄，Mycroft最终同意把进一步调查的任务交给John，而他却仅仅要求John兑现关于尸体和证据的承诺。

Mycroft很好地控制住了自己没有对John就Sherlock是如何将这整件事对他瞒天过海的提出指责，而John作为回报也没有影射任何关于Mycroft‘个人兴趣’的事。

他们拆伙了——虽然并不完全像是朋友，但他们之间却存在着某种对彼此的理解。尽管John想知道这种相当不稳定的关系会持续多久。不过他们仍然需要彼此……他们事实上是对抗共同敌人斗争中的盟友……但当敌人被打败的时候事情会变得怎样呢？Donovan仍然会在那里，把John的生活搅得天翻地覆，而Mycroft则会袖手旁观。从这个角度看，Mycroft已经很长时间没有履行他们之间‘保护John远离警察’这个交易了。John觉得他没必要在这种情况下让步。

叫我Ella可能会祭出她最喜欢的诊断……‘信任问题’。

说的有一定道理，但这是John，他除了Mike和Sherlock其他任何人都不信。而这样很好。过于轻信他人的黑手党老大都死得很快。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John和Sherlock接下来几天的日子里充斥着第一个来访的室内设计师，糟糕的咖啡，一个相当不安的Thomas，一个非常劳累的Eleanor，徒劳地寻找着服务一流，推荐信出彩，谨慎、忠诚、达到Mike和John两人标准的新员工，等着有关Sebastian Moran的回报，设定一个大规模钻石走私的计划。

同时，Sherlock从绿色房间里收拾了几件他的东西，然后把它们随意地塞进John那个已经不像死板的酒店房间，而更像是一个时尚的波西米亚风格（虽然有点杂乱）的卧室里。至少在Sherlock看来，他正在尽力寻找一个空间把一切都塞进去。唯一的问题是要找个地方收藏他最珍贵的财富：他该把John的手帕放在哪儿？他多个月前给Sherlock擦他苦涩眼泪的手帕，Sherlock一直留着……这块手帕在他待在这个巨大陌生房子里的头几个晚上安慰了他……这块手帕被他非常小心地藏在绿色房间的床垫下，只有在他感到特别孤独的时候才把它拿出来。

这块手帕。

他不想让John逮到他拿着它……找到它……发现它……最坏的情况，他会把它拿走……最好的情况，他会嘲笑Sherlock的多愁善感。那一项Sherlock都不是很想让它发生。他的眼睛不确定的游移在John的卧室里，直到最终勉强决定——因为缺乏更好的选择——藏在小提琴的衬布下面。有一个地方的红绒有点脱线了，所以他不是很难的就把这块红绒扯得与盒子分开了点，然后把手帕塞进去。

当Sherlock做完时，他觉得这主意没什么不好的。

他越来越喜欢他拥有的两样最重要的东西在一个地方这个想法。

John没对他卧室的混乱发表任何评论，也克制住了自己没用可怕的报复行为威胁Sherlock他把他们的新房间变成了一个猪圈。Sherlock用一个无动于衷的耸肩和一个挑衅的微笑表明他了解，然后按铃呼叫Thomas清理掉他们吃完的盘子。

John和Sherlock一般在晚上花时间研究设计师初步的构想。他们争论，他们大笑，他们一起做决定。这对Sherlock来说是一个陌生的经历。虽然不熟悉，但并非令人不快。他在生活被中问过多次愿望和观点……但这些愿望和观点甚少有被满足的时候。

并且还有其他让Sherlock感到不同和不熟悉的地方。他们仍然每晚做爱，但现在John每次都会关掉灯，并且也不再像他们以前那般的激烈。

在这种温柔，几乎疼爱的方式下高潮令人不安，尤其是Sherlock一直确信他永远不会（或几乎不会）在没有支配，没有疼痛，没有一定程度的羞辱的情况下感受到欲望……并且非常肯定他永远不会因此达到高潮。

但John对他来说永远是个惊喜，而Sherlock每次都经历并且达到了满意的高潮——几乎无需尝试。表面上，这些高潮看起来不如那些强劲的、惊人的、色情的，凭借剥夺和疼痛而产生的高潮，但正是这些缺失的部分让Sherlock的高潮更加美好……它们更强烈，并且比Sherlock之前经历过的更让人感觉亲密。因此，他非常惊喜他没有错过什么——至少不是在他人生的这个节骨眼上。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

监视Moran的行动仍然没有回报让人期盼的结果，但John是一个有耐心的人物。他迟早会抓出这个混蛋的狐狸尾巴，还有所有帮他的人。

尽管他现在知道了Moran是叛徒，但他仍然注意到了那些Moran参与过的小事……计划从来没有出现过问题。从来没有。不管他参与的部分是多么渺小和微不足道。John独自实施了计划，或者在那些通常被警察举发的人的帮助下实施，或者它只是以极其微弱的优势胜出。

这不是很明显，尤其是因为Moran从来不自夸，宁愿把功劳全留给John。照John看来，这真是该死的聪明。Moran的成功是个潜在的信息……默默无闻，但却仍然可见。他确信Moran只是等待合适的时间亮出他的王牌，让John看起来像一个失败者。而这让他比以往任何一次都更加意识到他永远不可能再指望警察，而 Donovan确定无疑多多少少与Moran有牵扯。至少John希望只有Moran，他不想再滋养一条黑手党组织内部的毒蛇。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

第一波工人来到了John的房子，各显神通的进行改建。灰尘和污垢铺天盖地，不仅他们工作的地方，连他们从未涉足过的房间都有。房子里这样一个热火朝天的建筑工地让Sherlock不由自主地为其吸引，他的眼神至少有几天时间都在呆呆地看着建筑工地所带来的麻烦。

然而John却过得很艰难，经过三天看着他在早餐喝茶的时候皱眉，在每个下午喝着只是能入口但味道糟糕的咖啡的时候叹气，Sherlock决定做点什么。

当Mike那晚早早对他们说了再见并且回家的时候，Sherlock陪伴他走向前厅。Mike和John都带着一定程度的怀疑看着他的举动，因为这完全不符合Sherlock通常的行为。但John随他去了……他这些天的思绪都被一个他珠宝商送来的包含着特殊物品的盒子占据了，而这个盒子现在正躺在他办公桌最下面的抽屉里，几乎抓住了他所有的注意力。毕竟在和叫我Ella谈话之后，他不确定这是否是个正确的礼物，他是否应该给Sherlock。

在玄关处，Mike好奇地看着Sherlock。“所以？我们又要瞒着John？”他嘴角开始泛起一抹微笑。

“把Jacques雇回来，”Sherlock直言要求。“立刻，”他补充，强调了他有多么认真。

“但是……”

“自从Jacques走后John就一直不喜欢他的咖啡，这事不能继续这样下去。如果房子里没有工人也没有Moran这事的话那还好……但现在？”Sherlock摇了摇头，卷发随风起舞。“John需要咖啡。”

“但Sherlock，你……”Mike反对，但Sherlock没让他说完。

“Mike……我不在乎Jacques在我背后说我什么，”Sherlock的话语既缓慢又清晰且相当平静地吐出——甚至还有点冷漠。“我甚至不在乎他当着我的面说。这丝毫不会让我困扰。只要John能再次喝到美味的咖啡，我真的一点儿也不在乎。”

Mike若有所思地歪了歪头。“Sherlock……我不知道……我能问问John他的想法……”

“不，不，不，”Sherlock激烈地打断他。“不要去和John确认！你难道刚才没有对员工做一番令人感动的小发言让他们要听我的吗？不必再去向John确认一遍？”

“你怎么知道的？”Mike喊。

“我有我的渠道，”Sherlock有点嘲弄地笑着回答。

“我打赌是Thomas，”Mike低吼。“这个混蛋就是不能闭上他的嘴。”

“是Turner太太，但这无关紧要。你会把Jacques重新雇回来吗？”

“是的，我会……”Mike同意了。“但是……”

Sherlock抬起一根眉毛。“没有但是。你想要树立一个好榜样，不是吗？或者我真的误解了你？不要告诉John我想把Jacques雇回来，你唯一的问题只是‘有没有加薪’。”

“加薪？还有其他的吗？”Mike惊叫，他开始激动了，但在Sherlock异常严厉的目光下再度使自己平静了下来。“好吧，行。那么我就把他雇回来。但你要自己告诉John，这事归你负责了。”

Sherlock的笑容加深。“你能把John交给我，”他得意地宣布。“他会很好地照顾我。”

“好吧，如果这是你想要的。但如果员工从此开始欢欣鼓舞的话你也不要惊讶。你说的话一会儿一变的。”Mike忍不住说出最后的评论。

“John都喝不到好咖啡谁还管我说的话是怎么样的？”Sherlock断然反驳，趾高气扬地重新回到办公室。

他对上John沉默和询问的视线，突然说道，“我告诉Mike把Jacques雇回来。”

John的眼睛惊讶地睁大。“Sherlock……你确定吗”

“是的，”Sherlock简短地回答。他仍然面无表情，很显然不想再谈论此事。但John也看到了Sherlock微微皱起的鼻子，这种情况总是出现在Sherlock不确定他做的事是否百分百正确的时候。

John不知道该如何回应Sherlock简短粗鲁的回答，于是他转而回到了原来的打算，把盒子从抽屉里拿出来放在桌子上。

“我有东西给你。”

这个行为对Sherlock的影响惊人，一瞬间他的表情就充满了高兴和不敢相信。

“给我的？”这几个字犹如耳语，要不是John看到那双丰满的嘴唇微动，他还以为这几个字是他想象出来的呢。

“是的，这正是我的意思，”John肯定道。“打开它。”

但Sherlock继续一动不动地站在书桌前，在John和盒子间来回眨着眼。

最终，他说，“你还记得。”

‘记得……？’John自言自语，不明白是什么意思，直到某事犹如一道闪电劈中了他。整整一年前的晚上，他在Adler小姐妓院的拍卖中赢得了Sherlock的处子贞操。他的思绪疯狂地飞驰过他的脑海。当然他不记得了。但他现在应该做什么？说谎？或者说实话？

Sherlock看着他的淡色眼睛充满了赤裸裸的希望，让John觉得他就像最混的混蛋。但另一方面他也不想做一个愚蠢地毁了Sherlock幻想的大混蛋。他暗暗地想着叫我Ella会在他们下次的会面中对此说点什么。

“我怎么能忘了那天？”John最终说道，他的声音温柔，至少不完全是说谎。他解开丝带，打开盖子，一言不发地盯着闪着金光的物品。

Sherlock的目光在这句话下融化了一点儿，他犹豫地伸手去拿盒子，好像仍然不能相信似的。

John珠宝商的技术已经出神入化了，他们完美地再现了Sherlock最爱的肛塞。圆锥形的形状与层叠的隆起让人不禁联想到一棵杉树。肛塞最大的突起部分连接着一个狭窄的，比通常的要长一点的手柄，这意味着这个肛塞比起其他型号能更深入体内——而这个深度能更好地接触到Sherlock的前列腺。手柄底部呈扁圆形，刻着John名字的首字母缩写。而这块高质量的金属也在John的坚持下镀了一层黄金。John从来没买过比这个肛塞更昂贵的玩具，但如果这能让Sherlock高兴，他不会在乎价钱。

John紧张地舔了舔上唇，为什么Sherlock什么也没说？他不喜欢吗？当然他不是，他只是太有教养说不出什么。不，停下……Sherlock什么时候有教养了？但他可能期待这种时候会有一个更……浪漫的礼物。好吧，这有点……怪异。毕竟，他们不在一段浪漫的关系中，并且……

但之后Sherlock抬头看向了John，而当John看到Sherlock眼中的光亮和脸上慢慢展露的笑容时，他所有杂乱的思绪就如阳光下的雾一般消失了。他的疑虑和担忧消失得彻彻底底以致于John完全忘记了它们——好像他从来没有把它们放在心上过。

“你喜欢？”

Sherlock点头，从红绒的衬布上拿起肛塞，敬畏般地用手指抚过刻在手柄上的两个字母。他闭上了眼睛，安详地叹息。

“这太棒了，”他慢慢说出。

“不，你才是很棒，”John纠正他，Sherlock对他露出害羞的笑容。

突然，Sherlock把肛塞按在John的手里。“把它放进它所属的地方，”他在John耳边沉声道，身体贴着John磨蹭。

“现在？”John问，假装皱眉，尽管他已经欲火焚身，而Sherlock眼中的火焰则燃烧得更为激烈。“我们仍然有很多工作要做。”

“是的，现在，”Sherlock坚持，舔着John的耳垂。“让我成为你的所有物。”

“天啊……”John的唇间溢出言语。不，这不是一个呜咽，John Watson不会呜咽。这最多是一个呻吟。一个非常男人的呻吟。但让Sherlock带着一个刻着他名字的物品的念头从一开始就存在于他潜意识当中了。听到这个念头被大声地说出来……还用那种声音……如此充满欲望……如此充满渴求……

是的，他也想要。而且和Sherlock一样，现在就想要。他想立刻看到。想看到温暖的黄金映衬出Sherlock雪白的肌肤，想看到Sherlock在他手下欲火蒸腾浑身颤抖，想看到他名字的首字母在Sherlock最私密的地方……想标记他……坚定他的所有权……一个非常甜蜜的所有权……因为这个秘密只有他们两个人知道……

“我只要去拿……润滑剂或者凡士林……”John小声说，声音暗哑，他感觉到Sherlock的微笑贴着他的脸颊。

“在书架上。德国毒品代码解读的后面。我想我们最终需要放一些在这儿。”

John的舌头掠过上唇。“我不知道该对你的堕落震惊，还是该对此感到高兴。”

Sherlock对他露出顽皮的笑容。“我想我可以帮你回答这个问题……”

“不要脸的家伙，”John训斥他，但他还是去拿了书后面的润滑剂。“脱掉裤子，内裤也是，双手撑在桌上，腿分开，”他简短地命令，眼睛闪着贪婪的光。

Sherlock热情洋溢地遵守命令，John凝神看着他，注意到Sherlock的内裤上一大块可见的潮湿痕迹，他半硬的勃起的头部已经闪闪发光。

“你又滴得像一个漏水的龙头了，”他用责备的语气嘲弄着Sherlock，拍打他光溜溜的背部。

Sherlock俯下身，转过头相当轻蔑地看着John。“这又怎么了？这正是你如此喜欢我的原因……”他非常敏锐地评论，在堆在脚踝的裤子允许的范围内邀请般地分开他的腿。

“你永远学不会控制自己，是嘛？”John沙哑地问，两根手指摩擦着Sherlock的穴口。那处在他们前晚的活动后仍然十分柔软和松弛。

“放弃某些能让你性奋的东西？我必须是个白痴，”Sherlock冷淡地回答，却又在John的手指突然滑入并扩张的时候时候发出一个柔软的呻吟。当John不久之后又加了一根手指时，呻吟变成了压抑的喘息。“这就……够了……把它放进来……快点！”

“你忘记了你的位置，”John严厉地斥责他，沉醉地在Sherlock的颤抖的身体里弯曲他的手指。

“不……John……求你……否则我要射了，”Sherlock试图用压抑的声音解释。“我不想……我不想射……还不想……我想先在体内感觉它……把它放进来……越久越好……”

John慢慢地从炙热的身体内抽出手指。“所以你想插着一个肛塞，挺着内裤里勃起的阴茎……在这儿坐上……几个小时吗？”他不得不艰难地吞咽了一下，仅仅想到这样的情景就让他的喉咙因欲望干涸了。“不会对此做任何事？你就想继续工作……并且整段时间都兴奋无比？”

“是的，求你，”Sherlock真心恳求，在John能多想想他在做什么或者为什么现在要这样做之前，生平第一次他觉得需要做些这样的事，他在Sherlock分开的双腿后面跪下，嘴抵上分开的肌肉环。

柔软的皮肤很温暖，覆盖了一层薄薄的汗珠。麝香，咸涩的气味充斥他的鼻间。但是他知道Sherlock多讲究他的个人卫生，所以这些并没有让他困扰。他用舌头舔着那温暖，湿润的皮肤，直到最终滑入那紧窒、火热的地方。他感觉就像一个朝圣者跪地膜拜祭坛前的神。

头顶上，Sherlock发出一声惊讶的呼喊。“天啊…… J-John……你在……在做什么？不、不应该是我……天啊啊啊……”一声冗长的呻吟打断了Sherlock断断续续的呜咽，声音听起来他好像彻底崩溃了。

John把他的舌头卷成细长狭窄僵硬的样子，进一步探究着Sherlock的体内。

Sherlock发出的声音几乎不像是人类的了——它们更像是呜咽声、犬吠声，和狼嚎声。

“不……求你……不要……”Sherlock终于设法说出了话，John退开了点问，“不要停止还是不要继续？”

但Sherlock挣扎于欲海之中已经无力回答这个问题了，而John利用了这点，忽略了Sherlock早先不要让他射的要求，继续他色情的折磨。他这样挺自私，而且可能有点不好……但John想让Sherlock在他的舌头下达到高潮。好像John迷醉在了这个想法……这幅景象之中。

他的舌头又重新进入了Sherlock的身体，他的左手滑落到Sherlock的下身。John的手指刚碰到Sherlock湿滑的龟头，Sherlock就发出了医生含糊的哭喊，John的手在Sherlock突然且强烈的高潮下变得湿粘。

John收回了他的舌头，舔了舔牙齿放松在这样不同寻常的运动后舌头的肌肉，脸上露出了苦相，可惜Sherlock看不见。他对Sherlock的味道没什么意见，但润滑剂的味道非常可怕……然而……如果这样做能让他使Sherlock在几秒钟内发出许多渴求的呜咽、颤抖、啜泣……他会立刻再做一次。

他在微微颤动的穴口落下最后一个亲吻，然后站了起来，用右手够到了书桌上的肛塞。但在他能找到东西清洁他左手上的东西前，Sherlock的手指已经抓住了John的手腕，把他的手送入了嘴中。

当Sherlock开始虔诚地舔净他的手指和手掌时，John不得不咬着下唇，阻止自己袭击Sherlock并且盲目地满足自己的欲望。他已经用忽视Sherlock原始的请求证明了他的主导地位……而这就够了。Sherlock不想要一场操干，他想要肛塞。而他会得到。

当Sherlock在他的掌心落下一个吻然后放开他的手时，John也熟练地塞着肛塞。微微扭了一下，这块镀金的金属很轻松地就滑进了——尽管它布满层叠的突起——Sherlock彻底放松的身体。他的身体看起来彻底吸收了外来的物品，肌肉懒懒地包裹着细长的金属柄，直到最后的底部紧紧地贴住了Sherlock的穴口。

黄金轻轻映照着苍白的肌肤，John的手指带着类似于敬畏以及对所有权的一定骄傲抚过刻字。

JW

他脑子里唯一想的就是：‘我的！’

而这个想法让他内心充满了深深的满足。肛塞会刺激Sherlock，让他处于一种低性奋的状态，填满他，让他每分每秒都意识到他属于哪儿……属于谁……

“你也想看看吗？”他问，而当Sherlock使劲点了点头时——尽管开始显现出疲惫的迹象——John拿出手机拍了张照。然后他把电话递给Sherlock，后者仍然没有移动，仍然分开腿弯下身趴在书桌上。

他的呼吸有一会儿因屏幕上的图像滞住。他挺直了一点儿，用右手感觉着肛塞的手柄。他的手指触碰着刻字，闭上了眼睛，发出了一声深切的、由衷的叹息。

“谢谢你，”他低声说道。

尽管他的体内翻滚着疯狂颤动的情绪，John还是把Sherlock转过来面对他，温柔地拥抱住他，小心翼翼地亲吻他，好像他是个独一无二，用最珍贵的威尼斯玻璃做的产物。

“你生气了？”John在两个亲吻的间隙间问道。

“我应该生气吗？”Sherlock反问，微微皱眉。

“我让你射了……即使你……”

“当说到什么对我最好时……在过去你就一直比我要正确许多，”Sherlock简单回答。“相信我……如果我不想……我仍然可以在你的小腿上踢一脚。”经过短暂的停顿后，他补充，“就像Peggy Brown。”

下一个吻有点变味了，因为John在Sherlock的‘相信我’之下有点动摇——他知道他并不像Sherlock所认为的那样那么相信他。此外，在这种时候提到Peggy Brown让他想发笑。

但Sherlock不屈不挠，他最终能够用更多的吻抑制John的担忧——包括那些他不知道的担忧。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

两天后，John和Mike出门为即将到来的钻石走私计划做进一步的准备。他们刚离开Jacques就到了，并且恢复了他的职务。

Sherlock知道这个是因为Thomas不亲自来的通知了他，但这个消息对Sherlock真的没有任何影响。他唯一的反应就是快速感叹到John——还有他自己——能再一次沉浸在那晚晚餐后的惯常性咖啡了。

Sherlock没有期望在晚饭前看到Jacques——毕竟，这个管家早些时候就尽一切可能避开他——所以当他抬头看到Jacques突然站在John办公室前面时非常惊讶。Sherlock皱眉看了看表。是比他想的晚吗？已经吃完饭了吗？这些天太阳很早就落下了，很有可能他会忘记时间。到每月结账日了，而Sherlock从早上开始就一直在翻看着每个部门的单据。但不是……现在仍然是傍晚。

Sherlock询问地抬起一根眉毛，但却仍然平静地坐在John的桌子后面。

Jacques清了清喉咙，他的手指紧张地绞着，然后它们完美地贴紧了裤缝——正如预期中的管家形象。

“Stamford先生明确向我说明是你个人的游说才使我复职的，”Jacques谨慎地说，垂下了眼睛。Sherlock屏蔽掉大部分冗长的语句，只抓住偶尔的几个词：‘孩子……家庭……按揭贷款……依靠工资……没有其他供给……’最终，他结束了他的发言，诚挚地说了声，“谢谢你，先生。”

Sherlock慢慢眨了眨眼，非常缓慢。然后他努力打起精神，使自己或多或少能给出连贯的答复。

“就像John一样，我对你没有任何特别的价值能让你称我为‘先生’。就我而言，你可以继续叫我混蛋。John经常这样说我，那说明很有可能是真的……而说真话不应该有任何的惩罚。”

然后他转回那堆单据，因为对他的对手落井下石不是他的本性。

门发出轻轻的咔哒声，表明Jacques如同进入一般已经无声无息地离开了办公室。

Sherlock决定不把刚刚发生的事放在心上。Jacques回来了——会再次有咖啡……这是唯一让他感兴趣的事。

然而，如果Sherlock有丝毫怀疑Jacques会称呼他——在他刚进入厨房并且遇到了Turner太太的时候——‘Sigerson先生’，把他归为一个‘非常高尚和杰出的人物’，甚至把Sherlock尊称为‘真正的王子’，他就不会如此淡定自若地关注手头上的账务工作了。

然而晚餐后，Sherlock开始暗暗怀疑他成了Jacques新崇拜的神了，被他以其特有的方式奉承。因为当Jacques带着咖啡，Sherlock的茶碟里还放着不是一块，而是两块精美的杏仁饼干，相较而言John的茶碟里只是如以往一般放了一块糕点。

Sherlock没有对此评论，也没有让Jacques看到他任何的反应——尽管他真的不在乎（或者至少在那些个被管家认为不值得给予饼干的月份里他会这么告诉自己），但这种默默的认可的确给他提供了一定的满足感……以及一个安静的，几乎孩子般的快乐。

当Jacques留下Sherlock和John单独待在客厅里时，John从他已经愉悦地喝了一口的杯子上抬头，目光落在了Sherlock的茶碟上，愣了一会儿才反应过来。

“等等……你为什么有两块饼干？”John惊讶地说。

“我不清楚，”Sherlock露出微微的笑容。“你想要吗？”他问，举起杯子，把茶碟滑到John那边。“我不介意。”令人惊讶的是，这是Sherlock真心的想法，他大方地放弃了到嘴的美味。

John的手自动地伸向饼干，却又收了回来。“不，哪些是你的。你等它们等得太久了，”John慢慢地说，就这样回答了Sherlock过去几周和几个月不断问自己的问题：John知道Jacques是如何对待他的却决定忽视。

Sherlock想了想这让他是什么感觉。这个认知伤了他吗？它有伤害力吗？还是更重要的，John现在有勇气承认自己的错误了？

就像那天下午，Sherlock决定不再追究，并且走过去把门关上。John正改造他的房子……为了他……为了他们两人……John愿意开启新的篇章，而Sherlock想做同样的事。一个全新的开始。共用浴室，共享饼干。

“我们可以有第三种方法，”Sherlock宣布，把一块精美的饼干的一半咬在牙齿之间，倾身靠向John，后者带着一个感谢的微笑合上了嘴唇咬下了另一半。

之后，Sherlock没工夫说Jacques的饼干烤得有多美味了，John给他的吻带来的影响盖过了一切。


	42. 人的意志

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanking horse……我又不知道这玩意儿怎么翻了……  
> 如果想了解的可以百度这玩意儿……  
> 本来想贴图的但弄链接太麻烦了……
> 
> 以及莫兰，居然就这么死了……

四个男人坐在一辆停在伦敦切尔西居民区看起来永无止境的连排房屋前面的车里。

司机显然是个纯粹的印度人——但这是对这辆车的唯一关注点了，甚至连几个路人也不会在雨天的早上对车内多看两眼。

如果他们看了，他们就会看到John Watson正指示着他的人给武器装上消音器。

但正因为他们没看，所以John的行动没被发现，而他也能有充分的时间去观察Sebastian Moran住在哪幢房子里。

这是其中一幢多层的，红砖覆盖的房子，有着可以俯瞰车道的山墙，大量白色窗框的窗子，和一个用白色石头砌成相当浮华的入口。Moran住在一个多单元的建筑里不太令人愉快，因为完全有可能有一些他的邻居在家，从而听到枪声。这就是为什么John命令Dave、Naresh、以及Ginger用消音器的原因，只是为了安全起见。（他对自己又忘了Ginger的真实姓名这件事很恼火，但他太傲慢了不想去问。）

“每个人都准备好了吗？”当三个人都点头时，他伸手向一个会让人疑惑地联想到老式的医用手提箱里拿出一个小皮包。“那么走吧，”他简短地说。

坐在前排乘客位的Dave率先走了出去，然后撑着门等John。Ginger和Naresh紧随其后，警惕的眼神扫过街道和每一扇窗子。四个穿着黑色羊毛外套的男人迈着快速但从容的步子穿过街道，走向Moran居住的那幢房子。入口的门没锁，所以他们毫无阻碍地进入。他们走上楼梯来到二楼，刻着‘Moran’两字的名牌表明了他们已经到达了他们的目的地。

Ginger在John点头示意后按下了门铃。

钻石走私活动的准备已经到达一个关键的阶段，犯罪家族的其他成员也在对此计划和实行中……这意味着Moran也会知道所有计划的细节，或者可能接触到它们。换句话说，Moran将拥有足够的信息来向苏格兰场揭发走私行动——或者可以说是，向Donovan揭发。

John根本承担不起另一次失败。很明显现在Donovan特别针对John，而他在黑手党里的位置变得岌岌可危。甚至Mike，对这种情况经常会展现难以置信的乐观的人，都已经停止试图粉饰太平。为了稳定John的地位（还有他的生活），这票钻石走私必须进行的一帆风顺——这意味着必须除掉多余的未知因素……即是说Moran。

对Moran24小时的监视没有透露出其任何的秘密接触，但John仍然觉得有什么不对劲的地方，所以他想要慎重一点。于是他决定逮住Moran直到审问出他的关系网和任何赞助者……而John打算亲自审问……并且他对此也渴望了很多天。他已经忍了太久了，一直没能发泄出来。而今天他会脱掉面具，让Moran见识见识他的真面目。

John只与少数人分享了他的计划。Mike和Sherlock知道，当然了——他已经会在第一时间就和他们商量一切。但除此之外，只有三个人知道……这三个人今天都陪着他。黑手党内部没人知道他打算除掉另一个核心成员（就在Albright的侄子和Albright自己之后）。也应该没人会再想要当他下面的头头了。

Ginger再次摁响门铃，声音猛地把John拉回现实。

门终于开了，Moran高挑的身影出现在门口。

他的眼睛快速地扫过走廊里的男人然后停在John的身上。

“Watson先生……距我们的会面时间还有一小时，”Moran说道，他的表情随着每一个字变得更加充满预感也更加警觉。

“正确，”John承认，咧嘴一笑。“但那个约定只是为了确保你现在正好在家。”在John的示意下，他的同伴们把Moran推挤回公寓里。John最后一次检查了大厅，然后跟着他们进入，把门在身后关上。

John的保镖把Moran带到了客厅，然后拿着枪站在他周围。武器正朝着地板，没有对准Moran，但仍然表露出一种潜在的威胁。JohnJohn刚走进房间就对上了Moran冰冷算计的目光，但瞬间就转为了困惑。然而John捕捉到了这丝改变，让他的怀疑又上升了一个高度。

“Watson先生，”Moran表现出了一副非常完美的被冒犯的无辜，说道，“这是怎么回事？我不明白……”

“你再明白不过了，你个混蛋，”John冷冷地笑着打断他。

有什么从Moran的眼里一闪而过，但他的外表却显出很困扰的样子。“如果我的单据有问题……或者如果我的工作做得不够好……”

“看起来倒是做得太好了，”John反驳，看了看四周。他旁边立着一个齐腰高的柜子，上面放着各种电线和充电器。John一把把所有的东西扫到地上，把他的皮包放在上面。

“太……好了？”Moran慢慢地问。

John直直地看着Moran，目光冰冷地说道：“让我们不要拐弯抹角了，Moran。我知道你杀了Charlie，我也知道你在苏格兰场的晚会上运送了炸弹。”John让这些话沉落了几秒钟，然后继续。“而且我不只是知道，我还能证明。”他转向皮包，打开，尽管他什么都没拿出来。他转回Moran。“我可能无法证明你向该死的Donovan高密，同时让你自己随着每一次成功而大放光彩……但这整件事情都透着不对劲儿。这不对劲儿的味道都能窜到天上去了。”

冰冷算计的目光再次回到Moran的眼里，但这次它们没有在几秒钟后消失。

“好吧，”他终于歪笑着道。“谁告发我的？”

John把头歪向一边，嘴角泛起一抹假笑。“你不该如此吝啬小费。像这样的事迟早会反咬你一口。”

Moran的眉头皱起，双眼微眯，他显然不知道John说的是啥。

“无论是谁，”John说，打断了Moran深切的思维过程。“都没关系了。我知道所有你的谋划。”

“看起来不是所有人都知道，”Moran慢吞吞的道。“否则我已经在停尸房了，而你也不会在这里。”他狡诈地看着John。“所以你想从我这儿得到什么？”

“名字，”John立刻答道。“我想知道是谁搅在这个乱局里来对抗我。我想知道这一切是否都是你的主意，还是说有一个更大，更难对付的家伙躲在幕后。”

Moran戏谑地哼了一声。“Doc……我为什么要帮你？”他意有所指地看着John的保镖和他们的武器。“不管怎样我都不能活着走出这里……所以我为什么要帮你这个忙？”

John嘴唇划过一道残忍的笑容。“因为这个忙可以让病理学家区分出死因是由于双眼之间干净利落的一枪还是由于被锯成了碎片。”

没有一丝John期待中的恐惧——甚至惊慌的迹象。冷静的思考迅速在Moran脸上蔓延。他彻底扫视了一遍保镖和他们的武器，然后换上了一副全新的冷漠表情。但John注意到了每一个动作，每一下颤动。

“你没武器，Moran，”他说，摇着头假装遗憾。“可惜啊，否则你可能还有一丝机会。并且如果你考虑碰碰运气攻击我其中一个手下，或者甚至是我的话，一场乱枪扫射可能会马上杀了你……好主意啊，真的。”John说。“但是……还是有些……没怎么考虑周全。我的人有严格的命令不杀你，哦，别担心，他们会杀了你的——如果你真的蠢到测试这一个轻率的计划的话——但他们不会开枪来杀你，他们会开枪阻止你，并且开得正正好，让你无法参与任何行动，”他冷冷地笑着总结。

“也许我愿意碰碰运气，”Moran不为所动地说。

John的微笑变得更灿烂。“那你最好在你还能这么做的时候就动手。”

几秒钟内什么也没发生。唯一的声音是壁炉上时钟安静的滴答声。John和Moran继续紧盯着对方，对手每一下退缩，每一个眨眼都立刻被他们注意到并且进行评估，两个人就像是在一个小水箱里你追我赶的鲨鱼。当需要时他们会化身为无情的杀手，准备去利用他们受害者身上哪怕是最小的弱点……但如果有必要也可以表现得耐心，玩玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。

“好吧，”John片刻后说道。“时间到了。你最后一次表演绝望的机会消失了。”

“你打算做什么呢，Doc？折磨我？我觉得你想不出更有新意的招数，”Moran轻蔑地反问。

John没有回应着明显的挑衅。“哦，折磨有着悠久而丰富的历史，”他轻笑着说道。“在中世纪的时候被法院认定为找到真相的手段。”

“你怎么能确定我告诉你的是真的？”Moran冷笑。“我可能告诉你的都是鬼扯的东西。有时候人们会这么做，尤其是在遭受折磨的时候。”

在这时候，John把手伸进柜子上的皮包，拿出一把完全由金属制成的长且发亮的刀。他几乎爱抚般的用一只手指抚过刀背。

“截肢刀，刃长19厘米。”他安静、满意地叹息。“我一直都很好奇在极致的痛苦之后，能在谎言根源找到多少真相……以及当有合适的工具和必要的解剖学知识时，能给予多少的痛苦。”John轻笑地总结。“而就这么碰巧……我这两样东西都有。”

Moran评价地看了刀一眼，然后视线移回到保镖身上，后者沉默又警惕地关注着事件进程。然后他爆出一声短促的、冷冷的大笑。“所以你想知道我是单独行事还是有别人参与？”

“的确，”John亲切地笑着赞同。

“嗯……”Moran慢慢地说，突然间猛地扑向John，用双手抓住长刀然后一下吧刀刃插入左边的胸膛。同时，他低声用嘲弄地口吻说道，“你现在永远不会知道了……”然后他用尽全力撞进刀身。

John做了一切他能做的来阻止，但Moran比他顽强。John不能放手或者把刀抽回，Moran太快扑向他了，太快把自己插进了刀里，而锋利的刀刃太快地穿透了他的胸膛。

他震惊地看着Moran脸上扭曲、轻蔑的笑容退却，看着他眼中的光芒熄灭，最后，最后，他手指上的力气消失了，紧紧抓住John的手也送了开。John放开了刀柄，后退了一步，看着Moran跪倒，身子歪向一边，接着瘫倒在地板上，眼睛慢慢变成了一片空茫。长刀直直地插在他的胸口，刀刃已没入柄。血液从伤口涌出，John气得浑身发抖。

“混蛋！”他从牙齿之间发出嘶嘶声。“Naresh！给我抢！”他厉声命令。

“老大……这样不好吧……”Naresh谨慎地提醒。“条子……如果他们发现了他头上的子弹……”

“我不相信Donovan会放过这个，她会一直追查下去直到发现匹配的武器，”Ginger也突然说道。“我们不能冒这个险。”

“我们的家伙用过太多次，”Dave同意道。“Dimmock总是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但自从Donovan来了以后……不管怎样，他已经死的不能再死了。”

John通过鼻子重重呼吸，盯着Sebastian Moran的尸体。他的双手因计划失败后压抑的愤怒而颤抖着。

“操！”他狠狠骂着来让自己能放松一些。“操他娘！”他深深地吸了一口新鲜空气。“好吧，”他最终说道。“事情既然如此那也没办法了。把我们准备好的证据放上，那样警察就能有个人来安这个该死晚会上的炸弹罪名了，而我不会再是他们的替罪羊。”

Ginger和Naresh点头，把一个U盘，两张含有关键数据（证明Moran是私自行动而John的组织与此毫无关系）的光盘和一些炸药放在客厅的橱柜上，在此期间Dave精心擦拭着截肢刀刀柄上John的指纹。

“很好，”John在他的人完成后说道。“我们走吧。”

“我们不把他的笔记本电脑和电话带走吗？”Ginger问道。“也许我们能从中发现什么。”

John咬着脸颊内侧。他和Mike几乎都没想到这个问题。

“不，”他勉强答道。“不要笔记本电脑。如果那个失踪了太让人起疑。但是……他的电话……我想看看历史记录，至少。”

Ginger把放在咖啡桌上的电话递给John。

John打开，低声咒骂。“密码保护！”

“我们要把它带走吗？”Ginger重复道。

“不，”John心事重重地决定。“那也会暴露太多。而且我不知道这个混蛋是否在电话上装了追踪器。可能引起致命后果。”

Ginger点点头，从John手里拿回手机，擦干净放回桌子上。

“可惜了，”Ginger咕哝。

“好了——都出去，”John闷闷地命令。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

黄昏，一个灰白头发的男人站在海德公园内的九曲湖边。烟头闪耀的红光在伦敦清浅的雾气中慢慢地，无情地沉没，他外套的衣领为他阻挡着雾气所带来的细雨。一对饥饿的鸭子充满希望地游近他，而男人的确发现他口袋里躺着半个甜甜圈。他掰了几大块扔到水里，鸭子贪婪聚集过去。

另一个人悄悄加入了此景，他打开的伞完全盖住了他的脸。

“可怕的天气，”拿伞的人自顾自地说道。

“这意味着公寓里没有某种证据？”灰白头发的男子说道。“医生是把你当傻子耍着玩吗，Mycroft？”

Mycroft闭上了眼。“他向我保证了，Gregory，”他坚定地说。

Greg阴郁地点头。“那就是又有人让这些证据消失了。我做了一点调查……搜查公寓的队伍显然没发现任何东西。没有证据，没有电话，没有电脑。”

“这个Donovan似乎是一个非凡的女人，影响力甚大，”Mycroft说话的语气带着欣赏。

Greg咬着牙。“能力也很强。”

“这一事件的结果相当的……令人不愉快，”Mycroft勉强承认。

“你知道我觉得是啥样吗？”Greg带着压抑的暴怒问道。“就像某人拼命地把一切归罪与Doc Watson。并不是说他无辜……但他不应该为根本与他无关的事情负责。”

“你的公正一如既往的使人精神焕发。”

“是啊，继续取笑吧，”Greg吼道。

Mycroft用鞋尖把一个鹅卵石踢进水里，吓跑了鸭子。“你应该离婚，”他突然提道。

Greg正抽了一口烟，听到Mycroft的话他呛到了，喘着气拼命咳嗽。当他能再次呼吸时，他沙哑地道：“不能，没机会。我妻子是个顽固的天主教徒，当然她只在事情合她心意时她才信。”他酸涩地补充。

轻声的叹息响起。“好吧，”Mycroft让步了。“还有其他方法来摆脱一个妻子……”

Greg正要把烟屁股扔掉，但在半途中停下了。“你是想说……”他的声音低沉。

“Doc Watson肯定愿意为我安排一下。”

“你疯了，”Greg失声喊道。

“不，不算是。我只是从未想过成为一个已婚男人的秘密情人感觉会如此的难受。”

Greg最终扔掉了烟屁股，从盒子里掏出一根新的香烟，点燃，深深吸了一口。

“就做我做的事，不要去想，”他说，看着烟雾从他的嘴里飘向空气潮湿的夜晚，在薄雾中轻柔地旋转消散。

“不要去想……”Mycroft重复。“不，我恐怕那不是我的选择。”

“这是最后通牒吗？”Greg难以置信地追问。“跟你妻子离婚还是把她变成鱼食？”

“如果你坚持这么粗鲁地称呼……”

“这太疯狂了！我是一个警察！”

“而我……”Mycroft疑心地环视了一下四周，但除了他们之外没有其他人。不过他还是降低了他的声音，继续说道：“而我拥有民心。”他抬起一根眉毛。“所以？”

Greg目瞪口呆地盯着他。“你真的是疯了。”

“你会离婚吗？”Mycroft平静地重复。

“是的，”Greg简短地回答。

“谢谢。”

Greg叹了口气，摩挲着他的后颈。“这并不容易……”

“我可以推荐一个优秀的律师。”

“钱也很贵吧，我想。”Greg回击。

“请不要担心价钱，”Mycroft圆滑地答道。

Greg猛抽了几口烟，Mycroft沉默地陪着他。

“为什么是现在，很特别吗？为什么我现在离婚对你这么重要？”

“为了你能处于未婚状态当我……”Mycroft犹豫了。“像我们这样的秘密会在最不合时宜的时刻以最不令人愉快的方式泄露出来。而在那样的时刻，我不愿参与一些令人不快的离婚诉讼……而是更愿意能把你当作我的——在此以前还是秘密——未婚夫。”

“你的啥？”Greg惊呼。

“我认为这是相当明显的了。”

“而我认为先要问问另一个男人，”Greg抗议，把抽了一半的香烟扔在地上，用脚跟碾熄。

“我会的，毫无疑问，在一个恰当的时刻，”Mycroft淡淡地说。

“一个恰当的时刻……”Greg自言自语，摇摇头。“你真是要杀了我。我能至少得到一个再见吻吗？”

“最好不要，”Mycroft推脱道。“没人知道是否有人带着长焦镜头潜伏在树丛里。”

“好吧，”Greg沉默地说，转身离开。他的肩膀垂了下来。

Mycroft看了他很久，最终，他也转身离开了。他要找出更多关于这个Donovan的信息。毫无疑问，她对他们所有人都是个危害。

当Mycroft不久之后到达他的办公室，并且走进接待区的时候，他注意到他的秘书发红的眼睛，还有黑色的着装（他这天早上还没见过她，一早他就去和内政部的人见面了，然后立刻去见了Greg），但根据突然挂在他脖子上的老式项坠，他演绎出了一个阿姨的死，但没有进一步的推断。他只是希望Morstan不会想要请假一天去参加葬礼……他的整个职业生涯中都没有这样一个勤奋的秘书，而现在没有她的话很多事情都做起来就难了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“‘……邻居注意到了开着的门，发现了尸体并报了警。死者已被确定为Sebastian James Moran。没有留下任何能揭示犯罪者或行凶者身份的证据。苏格兰场同样对动机一无所知，不排除黑手党牵涉的可能性。调查正在进行，呼吁公众……’”Mike从他正在读的报纸上抬头。“然后就是通常的那套云云。”

John站在他办公室的窗口，看着外面光秃秃的树枝，双手背在后面。Sherlock坐在John的桌子边，手肘撑在桌上，双手像祈祷一般交叠着抵着下巴。

Mike把报纸叠起来，扔到他面前的咖啡桌上，一屁股坐进沙发上的软垫中。

“这本来可以更好……”他对这房间里说。“我们准备的证据消失了真是奇耻大辱。有人给了你当头一棒，Johnny。”

“所以仍然有人在幕后捣鬼，”Sherlock插话。“至少我们对那个问题有答案。”

“肯定有那个该死的Donovan的份，她和什么人搅在一起。也许是那些俄国毛子，”John从窗口咆哮道。

Mike皱眉。“俄国人？你真的这么认为？”他怀疑地问。

“前几天我们听说的那起大宗可卡因交易？”John说，明显的激动。“那个笨蛋Dimitri非常顺利地就拿下了这票。我告诉你——他贿赂了Donovan。如果我试图做这样的事的话，我现在大概已经在牢里了。这婊子要搞垮我。”

Mike若有所思地点头。“关于这事你并不完全错误……Dimitri真的好像又在招募人手。新鲜血液……年轻小子……无情的……喜欢暴力的。”

John转身。“而我们所能做的就是站在这里看着他们有多能，因为几次小打击就把我们打倒了，”他烦躁地大喊。“我不能这样管理业务！”

“Sebastian James Moran……”Sherlock自言自语地咕哝，然后看向John。“所以你认为他是许多个月前语音信箱里的那个‘Jim’？你是不是也认为他是草草写在信封发件人上的那个‘JM’？”

“我确定就是，”John坚定地说。“也许他和俄国人做了个交易来排挤我，也许他自己相当老大……我怎么知道？这个混蛋死了，这意味着这件事结束了。无论任何要操心的事少了一件。现在我所知道的就是Donovan和俄国人在追着我。”John笑了，但声音听起来并不愉快。

Mike摇摇头。“我不知道……”他争辩道。“Moran和语音信箱里的那个‘Jim’声音不一样。”

“他会让某人来替他说，”John驳斥了他的意见。“至少我会。”

“那倒是真的，”Mike承认。“好吧，让我们谈谈钻石。”

“不，”Sherlock说，听到了管家在门厅里的脚步声。“我们要先喝咖啡。”

他刚说完敲门声就在门上响起，Jacques走了进来。他把托盘放在Sherlock面前的书桌上，里面有三只杯子，一壶咖啡，一小罐牛奶和一碗糖。茶碟上已经放上了Jacques最骄傲的——理所当然——精美杏仁饼干。像往常一样，Sherlock的茶碟里放着两块饼干，而John和Mike每人都只有一块糕点。

当管家按照每个人的喜好为每个杯子添上牛奶和糖时，Sherlock突然开始对他说法语。

“很棒，Jacques，”Sherlock说，对他灿烂地笑着。“谢谢，你的咖啡闻起来很香。”

“这是我的职责，”Jacques谦虚地回道，尽管他显然对Sherlock的赞赏十分高兴。他用完美的姿势摆放好茶碟上的勺子。“一切都还满意吗？还有其他事需要我做的吗？”

“一切都很美好，Jacques，”Sherlock称赞他，眼睛闪亮，语气轻快。“一如既往的好。你现在可以继续服务了，只是有一件事……”

Jacques迟疑的眼神因话语中的指责意味而完全动摇了。“先生……有什么你不喜欢的吗？”他绝望地问。“你只需要说一声……”

“不，没什么大事，”Sherlock愉快地否认。“我只是想知道……是否有可能……”他犹豫着，踌躇不前，Jacques屏住呼吸注意他嘴唇的每一个动作，直到Sherlock最终眼皮微颤，带着点挑战的说道，“我是否能多来几块你技艺非凡的‘杏仁瓦脆薄饼’？”一个近乎乞求的希望神情浮现在他的眼里。“我知道Stamford先生对它们赞不绝口，而之前我们经历了非常糟糕的一天……”

Jacques脸上的表情显示了其内心在严格限量供应点心的规则和为Sherlock服务之间的短暂挣扎。

“可以，先生，当然了。我会立刻端一些饼干过来。”他微微躬身，回以灿烂的微笑。

Mike目瞪口呆地看着这番变化。他的法语只好到在餐馆点餐并且要求结账，所以Sherlock和Jacques说的一切他都是一头雾水。但当几分钟后，Jacques带着一个装着几块杏仁饼干的优美玻璃盘回来，并把盘子放在Mike勉强时，一切就都清楚了。Jacques点了下头，最后向Sherlock恭敬地看了一眼，离开了。

Mike突然明白为什么Susan也会在和Sherlock通话时咯咯笑并且还做出撩头发这种轻佻的动作。

甚至Mike也不觉得他能抵挡Sherlock逼人的魅力，即使他刚刚已经看过他施展。如果他一直暴露在那双充满火力的眼神，以及光彩夺目的魅力之下的话，他可能也和Jacques一样被Sherlock操控在鼓掌之间了。Mike毫不怀疑在Sherlock冷漠——有时十分脆弱——的外表下存在着一个强势的个性。突然，Mike开始了解到为什么John会在初次之后还继续去Irene Alder的公馆……就像飞蛾扑火，他一直被Sherlock身上散发的这道光芒吸引，无法抗拒地扑向它。

同时，另一个不愉快的想法也随之而来……Sherlock是否可能不像Mike一样忠于John呢？他就只是一个靠美色骗钱的男人？一个富有心计的仆从？一个潜在的危险？他可能对Sherlock完全估计错了吗？

而当Jacques离开办公室，只剩他们三人之时，Sherlock脸上所有的柔和甜美急速消失的场面让Mike几乎觉得他的怀疑十分正确了。

John抿了一口咖啡，摇摇头，然后对Sherlock说，“你要Jacques把你加入到他晚祷的人里去，你才会停止是吧？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“除非他把我当作他的神崇拜，否则我不会停止，”他宣布。

“无耻混蛋，”John说，听起来像个爱称。而Sherlock却真的笑了，志得意满，这次他的眼里闪现出了真正的光芒。

这光芒和之前出现的让Mike十分纳闷自己居然会为此沉迷的光芒十分不同，他怎么能如此愚蠢地认为Sherlock会对John假装。他想起Sherlock向他保证过的：他绝对不会诱惑John，因为John会一眼看穿。Mike简短地松了口气。Sherlock没有骗人，至少没有骗John，这样就行了。

而John？确定无疑，John不会喜欢Sherlock虚假的诱惑。刚才短暂的视线接触得不出其他结论，John没对Sherlock的影响力有啥想法，即使Mike都意识到了，而Jacques根本无法抵抗。不，John只是观察着，好玩地看着Sherlock捉弄人。而现在他们两个交换的眼神看起来像是他们要……

Mike清了清喉咙。

“所以……钻石。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

砖瓦工和电工已经离开了，而更多的工人像蝗虫般地侵入浴室。他们在里面铺设瓷砖，安装各种设备，从浴缸到坐便器，一应俱全，全是很奢靡并且……昂贵的东西。

Sherlock已经偷偷从挂在大厅里，分开房子里重建区域和其余部分的防水布后面看了一眼，用来跟踪他们未来卧室的最新进展，而当他看到的时候，他的眼睛睁圆了，心跳加速，一脸难以置信。

那里会有一张长沙发……那边会有一张扶手椅……一架全身镜……这里会挂他们的衣服……而旁边会有一组抽屉会并排放他们的袜子和内衣。

他要和John住在这里。

每次这想法闪过他脑海之际（在空荡的房间里总会如此），Sherlock不得不闭上眼睛。深刻的感激和幸福交织在一起，完全无法理解他做了什么值得这一切。

在那些日期里的某天，他刚刚闭上眼睛就听到John的声音在他身后响起。

“又来这儿？”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，环顾四周。John站在他身后，穿着西服、衬衫，打着领带，眼里闪着恶作剧的光芒。

“你知道了……”

John随意地耸耸肩。“我当然知道每次你消失不见的时候会在哪儿。”他走到Sherlock边上，搂住他的腰。“他们明天会在这里糊纸，然后铺地板，在这一切之后就是上色，那时我们订购的所有家具都会送来并放好。床会放在这儿，对吧？”

Sherlock点点头，这就是他们决定并且勾勒的蓝图。唯一的问题是他们还没找到符合他们要求的床。只是还没找到‘完美的床’——像他们半开玩笑提到的那样。搜寻可能会失败，而他们最终会以某种妥协方式解决，但他们并没有放弃，仍然固执地继续搜寻。

“沙发摆在这儿……”John继续，“而那边……”

“我们可以在墙上镶一个圣安德鲁十字架，”Sherlock插嘴。“旁边放一个体罚器，或者束缚椅……你认为怎么样？”Sherlock的目光直直凝视着John，注意到后者皱着眉看他，好像Sherlock疯了一样。“John？”他疑惑地喊。

“一个圣安德鲁十字架？”John用压抑的声音重复。“你觉得这会变成啥样子？一种SM俱乐部？”

“不，但是……”

“我不想房子里有任何那种垃圾！”John断然宣布。

“但是John……”

“如果我要把你绑起来，打你并且伤害你直到你晕头转向不知今夕何夕，那我就会这么做。”环绕着Sherlock腰部的手臂收紧，更紧地拥住他。“不需要那些杂七杂八的东西。就像我一直做的那样，几只钩子，几根绳子，一些皮革手铐……我只需要这些，”John低吼道。“还是你有不同意见？”

John低沉的声音……周身微弱的枪油和金属的味道散发出一种危险的气氛……那诱人的话语……都让Sherlock的膝盖发软，阴茎变硬。

“做吧，”他要求，声音冷硬。“立刻。就在这儿”

“这儿？Sherlock……这儿到处都是油漆桶其他东西……”John指出，但Sherlock看到了John眼中闪现的火花，知道他现在也欲火焚身了，他的反对只不过是空话。

因此Sherlock没有去关注John的反对，他低下头饥渴地吻上John。

“你只是在吹嘘你的创造力，”他挑衅地嘲弄。“证明它，”他低声说，以一种明确的方式磨蹭着John。

John把他拉近，亲吻啃咬着那自动献上的双唇，然后一把推开了他。“你简直要了我的命，”他喘着气，欲火横流地舔着他的上唇。“好，很好——你自找的，脱掉你的衣服，我要看你裸体。”

“好的，”Sherlock吐出一口气，愉悦地颤抖。皮肤接触到冷冷的空气引起了一阵刺痛感，他几乎以一种爱抚的方式缓慢地脱光，一点一点的在John的视线下展露自己。

房间闻起来像湿石膏——奇怪的是同时又像满溢灰尘和干净清爽。像胶水——芳香的和陈腐的，油漆和清漆的味道刺激着他的鼻子。地板上还未处理的木头铺着厚厚的防水布，让他的赤脚感到柔滑又凉爽。只要地板一铺完，这里闻起来就会是一股新鲜木头的味道了。Sherlock非常期待跪在珍贵的热带木头（实际上是禁止进口的，这意味着这些木头——感谢John的介入——让铺地板的公司冒了一身冷汗）上舔John的老二。

但今天他是站在一面刚涂完漆，被塑料膜包裹的墙前面，一丝不挂地处在那些梯子、油漆桶和其他装修工具之间，彻彻底底低贱的感觉，就像一个建筑工地上廉价的妓女。这样的场景有些令人蠢蠢欲动。他肆意地呻吟着，第一滴液体从勃起低落到地板上。

“你又开始搞得一团糟，”John戏弄地斥责他。“你将永远是一个没自控力的荡货。看起来我不得不惩罚你，不管你喜不喜欢。”

“是的……求你……”Sherlock喘息着低语。

“至少你挺诚实的，”John邪恶地笑着说。“去那边的梯子。”John向铝制活梯点点头。“手撑在横阶上腿好好分开。”

Sherlock按他说的做了，在John在他身后走来走去，移动物品制造噪音时心脏砰砰直跳，满怀期待，兴奋不已。John会想出怎样激烈的手段来对付他呢？

他没有在未知中等太久，很快他就觉得John触摸着他的睾丸，让他瑟缩了一下。

“你应该控制好你的颤动……”John严厉地警告他。Sherlock在John把某种布制的东西在他的囊袋上裹紧时保持静止不动。Sherlock倒抽一口冷气，双手在第一波欲望窜过身体时猛地在横阶上收紧。John的手指探查着他被系住的、盈满的睾丸，Sherlock听到他的低语，“很好……不是太紧……”然后他感到一只手搭上了他的肩膀……一个吻落在了他的后颈，John的嘴贴着他的耳朵。

“你的安全词？”

Sherlock向后靠向那温柔的接触。“Vatican cameos，”他顺从地回答，只翻了一点白眼。

“很好，”John说，听起来松了一口气。“好吧，我牺牲了我的领带来帮你的蛋蛋。这意味着你至少要锻炼一下的自我控制，而不是马上就射了。我要把领带的另一端系在这其中一个打开的油漆桶的提手上。你不能扭动，你不能移动任何一块肌肉……无论我对你做什么……否则油漆桶将会翻倒，我们都不希望这样的事发生，对吧？”

Sherlock发出了沙哑的呻吟，热切地点着头。在最近都被温柔地对待之后，他的身体和精神都渴望改变……渴望更有力、更剧烈的关注。

John抓着领带，不时地调整它。“好了，”过了一会儿他说道，听起来很满意。

然后Sherlock听到重物撞到塑料的声音。同时，他感觉到领带绷紧，缓慢无情地拉扯着他的睾丸，直到它们在他的双腿之间延伸到一种不可思议的长度。他僵硬的老二跟随着这个运动，直到最后几乎笔直地垂向地面。Sherlock咬着嘴唇，但却丝毫没有改变他的位置，尽管他可以稍稍后移他的臀部来减轻一点压力……但这连续不断的、紧绷的痛苦美好得让人不想结束。

“好孩子，”John称赞道。一只手滑下他的背。

Sherlock不禁扭动起来，而John笑了。

“幸好我还没有把盖子拿走。”手从Sherlock的背上消失，随后是一声响亮的‘咔哒’声，油漆刺鼻的气味窜进Sherlock的鼻子。

“准备好了吗？”John问道。

Sherlock深吸一口气。“一直都是，”他满含确定和温暖地低声回答。

John因这句话猛然顿住。他距离失去这个美好的男人有多近？Sherlock怎么能在那晚，那个孤独、可怕的夜晚之后还不想要离开他……没有一个头脑清醒的人会在遭受那样的事之后还待在他身边。没有一个人。John是充分意识到这一事实的，经常性的。这就是为什么那天早上他把Sherlock锁在了卧室里，甚至还带走了钥匙。所有只是为了确保Sherlock留下来。即使这样，他也花了接下来的几个小时来坚定当他回去时房间是空的这个信念。所以他才尽可能地推迟那一刻。不过当他最终说服自己回去时……Sherlock却仍然还在那里。

John困难地吞咽了一下，喉咙变得紧绷。

他从未如此感激Sherlock那么疯狂，疯得足以和他在一起。Sherlock对自己说的那些话是真的：他不是很擅长做正确的事或者做对自己有利的决定。然而这些缺点，是导致Sherlock还留在这里的原因，所以John不会开始抱怨。Sherlock在照顾自己这方面也不是特别成功，但这对John来说也不是个问题。照顾Sherlock，为他着想，是他的工作……他的责任……他的特权。

沉思着，John的目光游移在Sherlock展开的怀抱，垂下的头，弯曲的脊柱，分开的腿，邀请的屁股间。他的手渴望在Sherlock无暇的肌肤上留下紫色的瘀伤和红色的指痕多久了？然而，那个可怕夜晚的记忆仍然让他刻骨铭心。但是，他想要……他需要……显然就像Sherlock一样想。Sherlock——这次比他勇敢，而且没有为他所要求的，所渴望的而羞愧……如果Sherlock可以显示那么多勇气——在他们之间发生过那么多事以后——那John也不想阻碍。

他果断地抬起手，在那诱人的臀瓣上响亮地拍了一巴掌。Sherlock哭喊出声，短促尖利，惊喜多于痛苦，他的臀部猛地向前试图躲避。

油漆桶有点摇晃，油漆溅了几滴出来，但这就是所有的了。Sherlock粗喘着，匆忙减少他睾丸上的拉力，再次向后伸出他的屁股。

John深吸了一口气。

天啊——这太美妙了。美妙且解脱。他的手因击打而灼痛，而Sherlock白皙的皮肤现在一片赤红，布满他的手印。自从他在克里夫遇到Victor后，他就一直没能像现在这般自由地呼吸了。John深感解放般地吸入空气，好像压在他胸口的重量已经消失了。

“真是一个悲剧的表现，Sherlock，”John责骂他，假装毫不满意。“但我会给你一个机会做得更好。事实上……”他慢吞吞地说，“我们会一直进行下去直到你学会了保持不动。”

“谢谢你，John，”Sherlock带着完全快乐、真诚的叹息声说道，“你总是对我这么好。”

John笑得灿烂。“我确实在尝试，”他冷淡地说，继续回到接下去的拍打中去。

连续且似乎永无止境的拍打如雨点般落在Sherlock的后面，直到他再也分不出是痛苦还是快乐。他的睾丸变得巨大且肿胀——在快乐和痛苦之间摇摆。他的额头爆发出一层冷汗，即使他的臀部红得发亮，他的双腿在每一次艰难地呼吸时都因欲望而颤抖。

他没有成功保持静止，所以John从未彻底满意他和他的反应。而他下身羞耻的抽动，导致他性奋难耐地哭喊出来。

“求你，John，”他再次恳求。“求你……让我射。”

“嗯，”John说，假装考虑了一会儿。“你真的认为你得到它了？”他嘲弄道。

Sherlock羞耻地摇着头，新一波的欲望窜过他的身体。

“你说啥？”John询问。“我听不见。”

Sherlock的双唇溢出一声呜咽，然后他才答道。“不……我没有。”话语烧灼着他的喉咙，在他耳边不断回响，让他的阴茎更加地膨胀。

“但你可以好好试试，”John容许了。“也许你可以更加积极一点……”John一说出最后一个词Sherlock就感觉到一只手环绕上他坚硬的肉棒。他放松地呜咽出声。“嘘……”John说，用另一只手静静地抚摸着Sherlock道背。“没关系……”他温柔地低语。“一切都很好……”然后Sherlock听到拉链被打开的声音，他的嘴里开始冒出口水。

“啊……”Sherlock无法自控地呻吟。“操我……John……操我……求你！”他弓起背，臀部更加地向后冲顶。他睾丸上剧烈的疼痛减轻了一些，而Sherlock因疼痛的暂时消失喘了一口气，至少在一开始的时候。

“不，Sherlock，”John坚定地说，带着一点遗憾。“我没有润滑剂。”

“我不在乎！”Sherlock坚持道，用他艳红的屁股贪婪地摩擦着John的衣服。

一只手轻轻把他推开。Sherlock几乎要被欲望和沮丧撕成两半。

“但我……我在乎。”John低声道，声音温柔，而其中蕴含的感情片刻间映满了Sherlock的双眼。“夹紧你的腿……对，就像那样……好好夹紧……”

当John把他坚硬的老二插入Sherlock的双腿之间，挤压着他紧绷、拉长的睾丸时，Sherlock溢出一声解脱般的充满欲望的呻吟。John的手指在急促地操着Sherlock的大腿，极其性奋地撞击着他敏感的双球时摩挲着他的勃起。Sherlock的性欲急速飙升，剧烈的快感几乎淹没了他。但领带仍然绑着他的睾丸，把它们扯离他的身体，让他难以达到解脱的高潮。一切都如此敏感……如此肿胀……满溢的痛苦……紧绷……压力……难以置信的灼热……都发生在同一时间，让他整个身体颤抖，着火，燃烧。

“求你……John，”他意有所指地恳求。“求你……”

“这就是我要听的，”John在他的颈后喃喃。如此绵软，如此温柔，如此关怀……和他无情的抽插形成鲜明的对比。美妙的手更快地摩擦着他坚硬的柱身，手指紧紧握着他炙热、抽动的分身。Sherlock仰起头，牙齿深深地咬入下唇，手指牢牢地抓住梯子的横档，直到它们大声抗议起来。‘我不能——我做不到’的话语已经堪堪到了嘴边，但John——他美妙的、非凡的、富有创造力的John——掐了下他过度刺激的阴茎头部并且同时一口咬住了他的肩膀。Sherlock在高潮像一股原始力量一般爆发的时候哭喊了出来，然后他在John的手指下射精了。仅仅过了一会儿，他感到睾丸上一片湿滑——John一定在他腿间射了——而Sherlock的阴茎却仍然坚硬，并且在他想象着John的精液流下他的双腿和囊袋时又重新抽动了起来。精液再度喷溅到John的手上。Sherlock仍然抽搐着，他的阴茎第三次抽动，而John小心地擦着Sherlock龟头附近的最后一小部分精液。

“天啊……我的蛋……”Sherlock呻吟。“感觉就像滚烫的煤。”他感觉到John抵着他的背在咯咯笑。“不准笑，”他说。“解开我，给我拿一个冰袋来。”

“真是疯了，”John还在笑，但他还是按照要求温柔小心地解开了领带的结。

Sherlock猛地吸了一两口空气，直到完全被解开束缚。

“油漆还在桶里，还是……”他转身，视线落在打开的油漆桶上。他柔软、轻松的表情立刻就变了。他捕捉到John的视线，即使John表情相当抱歉的试图避开这责难的目光。“你订购了这可怕的米黄色！”Sherlock暴怒地喊。“我不敢相信！你改变了订单——背着我！我们同意……”

“不，我们没同意！我想要绿色，但是你……”

“我再也不要睡在一个绿色的房间里！”

“而我也不觉得我特别喜欢每天早上面对一面红色的墙！好像我们生活在一家妓院里！”

“妓院总好过一间沉闷的宾馆房间！”Sherlock愤怒地回击。

“那要怎样？杏黄色？淡紫色？”John恼怒地建议。

“你到底认为我有多Gay？！”

两个男人都愤怒地盯着对方，谁都不愿相让。

最终还是Sherlock打破了沉默。

“黄色？”

John叹了口气。“黄色。以及没有圣安德鲁十字架。”

“好吧。”Sherlock点头。“现在你可以给我去拿冰袋了，”他纡尊降贵地说道。

John的嘴角好笑地抽动，他微微躬了躬身。

“非常乐意，”他用戏弄的语气回答道。

 


	43. 把光明带入黑暗——第一部分

“你好，Sergeij，”Mycroft对着手机低语，呼出的气息在寒冷的空气里化为一团白烟。太阳这天正努力放着光芒，但却依旧只能偶尔突破厚厚的云层。“我不关心这些天你怎么称呼自己的，”Mycroft对着他的电话嘶嘶出声，声音继续保持低沉。此时此刻，他无比希望能来瓶杜松子酒和一根香烟。

Mycroft Holmes站在海德公园内，一侧是正在享受免费提供的朗姆宾治酒的人群，他们的表情轻松脸颊泛红。至于Mycroft，他已经完成了每年冬季都会在此举办从而导致海德公园一片群魔乱舞景象的荒谬活动中的市长职务。其他贵宾和客人因此——仁慈地——不再来打扰他，而Mycroft在几天徒劳地尝试后终于能和Sergeij通话了。

“无需客套了，”Mycroft注意到线路另一端男人说的话，而他的声音带上了几分轻蔑的傲慢。“我宁愿进入正题，我想要知道有关Sally Donovan的一切。”他听着对方回应。“是的，就是那个Sally Donovan——苏格兰场的那个。”Mycroft在原地来回踱着步，他的脚虽然缓慢但确实在慢慢变冷。他应该穿羊毛靴而不是手工制的牛皮鞋，但这也是为了保持公众形象。“当然要尽快，我会酬谢你的。”Mycroft翻了个白眼。“是，是，我向你可爱的妻子致以问候，”他在Gregory Lestrade拿着两个杯子走近时飞快地结束了通话。

“并不是说我对胡子拉碴的男人没什么欲望……”Mycroft评论，接过Greg的饮料。然而喝了一口之后，他表情厌恶地盯着杯子。

“咬我啊，Mycroft，”Greg粗鲁地回答。“如果你不想喝就给我，我不介意喝两杯泔水。”

“鉴于你那迷人的情绪，我想你终是告诉了你的妻子你要离婚，”Mycroft淡定地道，把杯子递还给Greg。“酒精并不能解决问题。”

“但当你在黑暗中爬行在前花园里，试图在你妻子把你所有东西扔出窗外后找到你的衣服，并且还不得不在局子里的沙发上过夜，你就会发现它该死的吸引人，”Greg吼道，把第一个杯子一饮而尽。

“换句话说，你在寻找一个新的住处……”Mycroft开口说道，但Greg没有真的听进去。

“我今天早上去了ATM机，但已经太迟了。她取空了我们的联名账户并且禁止了我的访问，”Greg继续哀叹。“我不知道她是怎么做到的。”

“凑巧的是，我住的大楼里刚好有一个地方空着……”Mycroft继续道，声音降低。“就在我公寓对面……”

“绝对不可能，”Greg断然回答，拿起第二杯饮料喝了一口。“算了吧，Mycroft，肯定是一些高档地方，我供不起。”

Mycroft带着极大兴趣检查着他的鞋尖。“无需担心，我会……”

“不，”Greg严厉地拒绝这番提议。“我不要被你包养。我还有我的骄傲，即使这些天来不怎么值得。”

当Mycroft沉默地看着他时Greg喝完了第二杯饮料。

“你真的没有预料到他会把你扔出去吗？”Mycroft过了一会儿问道。

Greg摇摇头。“我似乎永远都是睡在——好吧，其实是生活在——客房里，我没想过她会做出这样的……这样的绝情事。”他无奈地耸耸肩。“我是打算搬出去了，但是……我真的认为我有时间去找些别的东西并且我们会像两个文明人一样处理离婚。尤其考虑到……考虑到她才是那个先去寻找其他东西的人。”他叹了口气。“我们一开始在一起的时候真的很快乐，”他带着一丝遗憾总结。“我花了半生的时间和这个女人在一起，看看现在？现在我有的就是车里一手提箱皱巴巴的衣服和一个我与他偷情他还取笑我外形邋遢的男人。”

“我现在应该道歉吗？”Mycroft愤怒地问。

“这可能是一个好的开始，”Greg说，他的声音冷硬，并且直视Mycroft的眼睛。“是的。”

Mycroft正了正肩膀，换上了一副傲慢的表情，但是他的眼神柔软了下来。

“对不起，”他轻声说，声音出奇的平淡。

“没啥，”Greg生硬地回答。“那我找公寓去了。”他猛地把杯子塞给Mycroft并且留他在那无助地站着。

Mycroft愕然地盯着他的背景，直到Greg的身形在人群中慢慢消失，最终连他灰色的头发也看不见了为止。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Jim Moriarty_ _漫无目的地绕着他父母的花园篱笆闲逛，沉着脸的少年一副生人勿进的姿势非常具有欺骗性。事实上，Jim_ _正眼神警觉思维敏锐地看着街道最后那块杂草丛生的空地。_

_Carl Powers_ _再一次召集了他的‘小团体’，并且他想当老大。_

_Jim_ _知道Carl_ _来自学校（Carl_ _在更高一届——本来应该是两届，但他被留级一年），并且过去五年都生活在孤儿院里。而那地方碰巧就在Jim_ _父母家的那条街上。_

_孤儿院不是很大，所以Carl_ _的帮派除了那里的还有城里的其他年轻男孩。Carl_ _并不是一个天生的领袖，但他在没有头脑的情况下还是用武力征服了。这些年来，这个幼稚的麻烦制造者已经成长为一个粗鄙狡猾，身心发展严重不协调的暴力年轻人，尽管老师和心理辅导员都尽了最大努力。他已经成了那些没头脑的肌肉男的光辉榜样了，鼓励他们小小突袭一下当地商店，抢劫孩子的零用钱。有时候他还打其他孩子——无论是因为他们不想加入他的团伙，还是因为他想要和他们谈谈，或者只是为了好玩。_

_Jim_ _认为这一切都在做无用功。与_ _Carl Powers_ _相比，Jim_ _可是非常聪明的。他不仅是班级里最聪明的，还是整个学校最聪明的学生。多年来都是如此。学校领导人几乎对他卑躬屈膝竭力迎合并且极尽她所能来保证他的奖学金。Jim_ _感激她给予了那么多自由，但他还没决定自己要做什么。大学奖学金可能有用——毕竟，他不想最终烂在这个一潭死水般的地方。他想要看这世界，在其间留下自己的印记，并且把一切抛诸脑后——那阻碍了他走自己的路，阻碍了他全面发展自己个性的一切：他的父母、兄弟、姐妹……简而言之，他的整个过往。_

_但首先他需要确保他的能力……他需要测试自己……展开他的翅膀……_

_白痴Carl Powers_ _组建的实际上是个很不错的小帮派。当然，他要把一切纠正过来——但有正确的人领导的话，这个不太像样的小群体可能会成为整个城市的恐怖。他们只需要被领上合适的道路……_

_在一个小时的沉思后，Jim_ _决定接管Powers_ _的帮派。这比起组建他自己的帮派并和Powers_ _争地盘容易多了。那样的事麻烦多耗时长，浪费精力，还不如把精力用在更好的地方。_

_Jim_ _对自己默默点头。_

_现在他要做的就是想个办法把Powers_ _赶出局。要确保帮派成员的忠诚，而且还不能让任何人怀疑到他——尤其不能对那些权威产生怀疑。_

_Jim_ _的嘴唇卷起一个真正快乐的微笑。_

_一场智力挑战。他爱挑战。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John正在和Mike进行确定钻石走私的最终细节，而Mike却再一次开始抱怨要找到一个女仆是多么的难，甚至建议John干脆雇佣Kitty Winter好了，算是对她帮助认出Moran的感谢。而就在此时John决定他不忍了。

“Kitty Winter？”他难以置信地道。“当然了！出色的计划！你不可能考虑要雇某个为了屁都不如的事就出卖别人的人吧！还是你忘了那个小妞甚至都没要承诺的报酬？然而她还是把Moran的人头献上了！不过算了，去吧！去雇她吧！”

Mike防御地举起手。“好吧，冷静……不需要这么激动的。只是一个想法。但我们确实需要找一个人，并且要快。Eleanor是很不错，但她能做的有限。”

“是啊，是啊，”John说。“不过说到Kitty……我们仍然应该送她点什么。她是个模特吧？”当Mike点头时，John继续说道：“那么——给她找点活……裸模或者类似花花公子的……利用你的那些关系，Mike。”

“好吧，我会想想，”Mike耸耸肩道，草草记下。“那么对Kitty安排妥了。那么那天前来面试的Molly Hooper 怎样？一流的推荐信和……”

“绝对——他妈——不行，”John咬牙道。

“为什么？”Mike茫然地问。“她看起来很友善并且容易相处……”

“她眼睛已经盯住Sherlcok了，”John表情凶恶地解释。

“Sherlcok？”Mike短促地笑了一下喊道。“那她是走错门了。”

John看起来仍在暴怒。“而她一注意到她犯的错误就退出了。”他粗暴地道。“然后我们就回到了我们开始的地方。完美。”这两个字带着微微的讥讽。“这幢房子不准任何小妞进入。”他明确地说。

“嫉妒了？”Mike乐颠颠地小声道。

“你想说什么？”John愤怒地道。

Mike假笑。“哦，没啥。话说Sherlcok在哪儿呢？”

“恐吓……恩……监督油漆工人，”John微微叹息。“我最好去看看他。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlcok盯着他们未来卧室的墙壁，沉思着。

“这样还行吗，先生？”年轻的油漆工学徒在刚粉饰过的墙上又涂抹了一笔，问道。所有其他的工人早都四散而去吃午餐了——虽然时钟才刚过了11点。只有这位最年轻的成员留到了最后。

“是的，Billy，”Sherlcok终于满意地回答。“这很……”

“蓝色？”John突然在他身后喊道，让Sherlcok吓了一跳。“黄色怎么了？我以为我们都同意了！”

“黄色看上去像坨屎，”Sherlcok随意解释。“我讨厌涂这个颜色。Billy在这点上帮助很大。”

Billy害羞地笑了笑，继续在白色的墙壁上东一抹西一抹蓝色的油漆。

“Billy？”John喊道，Billy略带担忧地从工作中抬头。“他说得对吗？黄色真的像坨屎？”

“嗯……”Billy犹豫起来，用空着的手抓抓后脑。“我倒不会说它像坨屎……”

两只蓝色的眼睛带着勉强微笑的神情看向像Sherlcok的方向，John转过了身。

“我会在办公室里，”他简短地告知Sherlcok。“订购蓝色日用品。”

“那你喜欢喽？”Sherlcok问，透过他的紧张可以看出他傲慢专横的态度开始瓦解。“我能叫Billy继续吗？”

John笑得灿烂。“我应该想到的……你白皙的肌肤和黑色的头发在蓝色的床单上看起来很棒。你能给我色卡吗？我想找到相同的颜色。”

Sherlcok匆匆把窄小的，各种带着古怪名字的蓝色油漆色卡样板放进John伸出来的手里。他们的手指短暂接触，但Sherlcok觉得这样的小碰触带来的感觉非常强烈，好像他们正亲密地拥抱在一起接吻。

John的舌尖掠过上唇，而Sherlcok的目光有一瞬蒙上了一层雾气。然后John离开了，留下Sherlcok和Billy单独在一起。

Sherlcok选择的蓝色就是那天他多年来重新拿起小提琴演奏后看到的天空的蓝色。当他看到色彩被精细地涂抹上时，Sherlcok的心就如同那天他躺在草地上看着的蓝色天空一般轻盈。

John的思绪沿着熟悉的轨迹前进，尽管他不知道Sherlcok为什么Sherlcok选择了那个特别的蓝色。当他看到了那些蓝色的墙时，他也陷入了那天的回忆里。但他没想到蓝天——当然他完全不知是它给Sherlcok留下了深刻的印象。Billy熟练地在墙上涂抹的蓝色只是让他想起了巴赫的‘咏叹调’，那个Sherlcok用小提琴演奏出的不可思议的变化的旋律。墙上的颜色犹如音乐一样轻轻飘扬……带着一些细腻、纯粹和轻盈，某些地方却又突然过渡到生动的明亮。

此时John从沉思中回过神来，他正站在下楼的楼梯上。

“天……”他轻轻呻吟了起来，厌恶地抖了一下。这简直太恶了！最近他到底是怎么了？

但之后他想起了Sherlcok闪亮的脸，他那性奋的，赤裸的身体在蓝色房间，蓝色床单上看起来会是怎样绝对的色情……

一阵快感慢慢窜过John的背，他匆忙去拿他的笔记本电脑上网搜索蓝色日用品。

只要他们有张床！

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_当Jim_ _从村子里的孩子们常在夏天去游泳的小湖里走出来的时候，Carl Powers_ _已经漂浮在水面上了。他用一只手取回藏在树丛后面的衣物，而另一只手拿着他要用来说服Carl_ _的帮派认他当领袖的战利品。_

_“他死了吗？”尖利的高音突然在他旁边响起。_

_Jim_ _猛地回头，发现自己看着Sally Donovan_ _冷静的脸，后者是孤儿院和整个村子唯一的黑皮肤女孩。他的肌肉在她的眼神徘徊在他手中的战利品时绷紧了。_

_“他的内裤，”她指出，这不是一个疑问。她用奇怪的，死寂的眼神回头看了一眼。“你杀了他。”_

_“是的，”Jim_ _承认，等待着。对他来说湖里有一具还是两具尸体无关紧要。如果她现在开始逃跑，他会抓住她长长的，古怪的头发然后……_

_但她没有逃跑，只是点了点头。“好吧，”她轻声说。“否则我会做的。”_

_突然，Jim_ _明白了Sally_ _瞥一眼就认出_ _Carl_ _内裤的原因。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Kilburn_ _，维多利亚路，122_ _号_

Mycroft眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Gregory的短信很长一段时间。所以他找到了一个新地方。不是最好的地区。但是鉴于此刻他无法取用他的存款，这无疑是一个最合理的解决方案了。信息下暗含的意味Mycroft不是不清楚——一个公然的邀请。但他不清楚是否应该接受。他想起他们最后一次在‘冬季仙境’上的见面，以及最后不欢而散的结果，也许这样更好。也许他应该让这整件事就这样无疾而终。

一小时后下一条短信来了：

_你咋还不来？_

Mycroft穿上来外套。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mycroft招了辆车，然后在离一条街远的地方下了车步行。天已经黑了，而到目前为止还没有人认出这个帽子拉低到额头，围巾裹着下半边脸抵御寒冷的绅士是市长。这很好，而Mycroft希望一直这么下去。寒风呼啸的恶劣天气正合他的心意，因为这意味着没人会对任何路人感兴趣。每个人都只想尽快回到温暖的火炉旁边。

一张写着‘G.Lestrade’的纸被胶带贴在了门铃旁边。Mycroft带着皮革手套的手指按下了按钮，在刺耳的铃声响起来时厌恶地扭了下脸。

门开了，Greg站在门口，脸上一副袒露无疑的奇怪冷酷表情。

“你怎么花了那么长时间？”他问。

这个问题让Mycroft措手不及。

“我现在在这里，”他过了一会儿后回答。

Greg点点头，退到一边让他进来。

Mycroft环顾四周。Greg的公寓质量不高，极端狭小，但尚算干净，墙上的壁纸没有超过十年，并且至少管道没有直接从卧室的窗户上经过。玄关是附带厨房的L型，一眼可看到客厅——划掉——卧室，而那边还有一扇门，让Mycroft可以期待Greg有自己的浴室而不是被迫使用去大厅里的公共设施。仅有的几件家具显示出使用过的迹象，但总体来说还是中看的。不过还是流露出一股凄凉沉闷的气氛。

Mycroft清了清喉咙。“你有一个非常迷人的地方。”

Greg哼了一声。Mycroft并不完全确定这声音是表示不屑还是愉悦。

“不用说的那么好听，”Greg回答。“这就是一个垃圾场，”他实诚地总结。“但无论如何，这是我在那么短的时间内能找到的了……”他一只手摩挲着后颈。“我昨天买了新的日用品并且……”

他没能再说下去，因为Mycroft一把拉过了他并且用一个充满激情的吻阻断了他更多的话语。Greg在经过最初的震惊之后开始扯起了Mycroft的外套，他的夹克和背心，沮丧地在Mycroft张开的嘴里呻吟。

“你穿太多了，”他抱怨道。

“外面很冷，”Mycroft喘息地说，继续中断的吻。

Greg低吼着，把Mycroft的衬衫从他的裤子下面拽出来，把手伸进下面赤裸的皮肤上。Mycroft颤抖着，而Greg愉悦地叹息。

“这样更好……”他喃喃着，贪婪地舔过Mycroft的嘴唇。

两个男人不知不觉中脱光了他们的衣服，双双倒在清爽、白色的床单上，Greg不知从哪儿拿出来一包安全套和一管润滑剂。

Mycroft左眉色情地抬高。“一整套包装？真放得开。”

“我正努力于此呢，”Greg实事求是地说。“而且我们在这儿可以想发多大声就发多大声。”

“如果邻居们抱怨呢？”Mycroft说道，但并没完全当回事。一想到Gregory放肆地大声呻吟显然非常的吸引人。

Greg耸耸肩，把一只安全套套上Mycroft的勃起，然后跨立在上方。Mycroft屏息看着Greg慢慢沉下身子，轻松地把他坚硬的分身吞了进去。

“天啊……”Mycroft轻声自语，咬住了嘴唇。然后他感觉到Greg的屁股碰到了他的大腿，知道了他已经把他全部吞进去了。无论他经历了多少次这样的事，每一次这种感觉都会把他压倒。和这个有着深棕色眼睛，既淘气又温柔地看着他，然后在他身上小心的上下移动的男人融为一体。

Mycroft闭上了眼睛。如果他看着Greg在他身上——和他在一起时——取悦自己，他的自制力会瞬间崩溃。

但Greg动作速度的增加并且发出的某些声音让Mycroft太熟悉了，那告诉了他Gregory正骑在他身上自慰……他不能再闭着眼睛了。他只是需要看……他需要看到眼前的Greg有多享受和他在一起时表演这个行为……他有多么肆意地沉浸在他的欢愉之中……他的欲望有多么简单……有多么诚实……但当Mycroft睁开眼睛就看到Greg仰起头……张开的嘴突出Mycroft的名字……他的手在肿胀的物体上迅速移动……肉棒上皮肤轻轻的搏动……红润的皮肤下肌肉的波荡……这一切之时，他就控制不住了。他在Gregory的体内释放了自己。

“总是这么任性……”Greg在他上面沙哑地咕哝着，而Mycroft的脸颊羞耻地变红。不过Greg下一句话让事情又有了新的发展。“这太太太火辣了，”他喘息着，手指在他坚硬的分身上撸动得越来越快。“都是因为我……你怎样……为了我失去自控……天啊……这实在太……太……火辣了……嗯……啊啊！”Greg大声呻吟，精液喷溅到Mycroft的腹部。

之后——他们正躺在床上，分享着一根香烟——Greg问了困扰他许久的两个问题中的一个，从而打破了沉默。

“Donovan？”他问道，故意言简意赅。

“还没消息，”Mycroft懒洋洋地回答。他感到疲倦，并且讨厌不得不离开床和旁边温暖身体的想法。

“嗯，”Greg发出一个含糊的声音，然后才试探地问第二个问题。“你只是在开玩笑，是吗？”

“我从不开玩笑，”Mycroft平静地说。“但我不能完全排除这种可能性。你到底指什么？”

Greg试图用抽另一口烟来拖延点时间。

“当你说……你知道的……会处理好我的妻子……如果我不离婚……那只是个玩笑，对吗？你那样说只是为了让我行动起来下定决心做点什么。对吗？”他把烟递还给Mycroft。

Mycroft也同样试图通过抽烟来拖时间。

“可能吧，”他最终语气淡漠地说道，并且加上了一个努力挤出来的紧巴巴的微笑。

Greg哼了一声，戏弄地戳戳他，似乎他在某种程度上接受了这样的答案。

实际上，Mycroft并不知道真正的答案是什么。他真的会去策划谋杀吗？或者他这么说只是为了逼Greg就范？

他不知道。

他真的不知道。

他所知道的就是他会为了不与人分享Greg而做很多事。更不用说那个无爱、冷漠、不忠的妻子了。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“明天一大早就走。我告诉Eleanor为我准备好行李，”John在和Sherlcok吃完早餐后下楼时说道。

Sherlcok深深吸了一口气，等了一会儿，然后脱口说出这句过去几天一直重复不断犹如咒语的话：

“我不想你走。”

John也深吸了一口气，然后用一种叫我Ella都会骄傲的平静口气说道。“Sherlcok。我们已经谈过了。我对你解释得够多了。钻石到达的时候我必须在那儿。当渡船离开荷兰的水域登岸的时候我必须在哈里奇。我需要检查我们暂时存放货物的地点。我必须去那儿。我们不能预先推算出每一个细节。你知道的。每次Mike和我讨论的时候你都在。一旦计划进行，我们可能必须做出临时变动……想的更快……走在那些警察和海关前头。我不能完全确定Moran是否听到了风声并且出卖了我们。Sherlcok——这次交易很重要。必须成功。必须。如果我再一次失败，那么……我的生活将一文不值。”John紧紧握住Sherlcok的手，Sherlcok顺从地让他握着，虽是有些勉强。“现在停止噘嘴……我需要你待在这儿，待在伦敦。如果Mike和我在哈里奇被抓了，我需要你坚守阵地处理好保释和律师的事情，”John半带幽默地道。

浅色的眼里渗进一抹特别不高兴的神色。“这正是我的意思！”Sherlcok反对。“太危险了，这就是为什么我不想让你走。”

“我还以为你不想让我去的唯一原因是因为你会想我，”John同样轻松地回应。

“那也是个原因，”Sherlcok生气地抱怨。“就等到卧室完成了之后……”

“……我们仍然需要一张床，”John用嘲弄的语气说完。

“我们可以就在床垫上……”Sherlcok坚持。

他们现在走到了楼梯底端，而John把抱怨连连的Sherlcok拉进了怀里。

“只要三四个晚上，”John耐心地告诉他。“如果我们那时候还没有床的话……那我们可以拿几个床垫住到地板上，并且……创造房间。”最后的话语带着点隐含的情色。“这让我想起……我不想让你在我不在的时候取悦自己。不准手淫，不准在枕头上摩擦，不准在洗澡的时候搞按摩。你只能在你尿尿、刮毛、冲洗的时候触摸你的老二。”

阴沉的表情慢慢转变为激发的兴趣，眨眼之间，Sherlcok看着John的眼睛就笼上了一层迷离。

“所以意思是我需要完全……禁欲？”他声音低沉地问，更加依偎进John的怀抱中。

“正是，”John说道，笑得灿烂。“没有高潮，没有射精，什么都没有。我希望当我回来时你处于崩溃的边缘，”他对着Sherlcok沉声说道，后者因这些话而在John的怀里颤抖。

“天……”Sherlcok沙哑地呻吟。“你确实知道你那样说会让我从明天开始大概就要每隔三个换一下内裤吧？”

John一只手滑下Sherlcok的背，另一只手抓住他的屁股。

“因为你一想到我就控制不了自己漏个不停？”他朝他低吼。

Sherlcok热情地点点头。“谁知道……也许那对我来说……太难了……”他暗示道。“我也许怎样都会取悦自己……你永远不会知道。”

“你真的会对我说谎吗？”John厉声问，抓着他的臀部，他能感觉到Sherlcok两腿之间的坚硬虽缓慢但却稳步地形成。

“也许……”Sherlcok声音不稳地回答。

“也许……”John开口，特别讽刺地念出这连个字。“……也许我为了接下来的几天应该把你锁起来——或者该说，把你的老二锁起来，”他继续道，假装认真考虑。“我最近正巧在网上看到几款非常有趣的男性贞操带……包裹阴茎的塑料笼子……金属插栓上挂着一把古雅的小锁……而只有我有钥匙……我是唯一一个能把你从困境中释放出来的人……你会完全受我的思想摆布。”John的心跳因为这想法而加速。权力和掌控所带来的兴奋永远令他着迷。他想看着Sherlcok吃点苦头……但他比起这些设备来说更想用另外一种方式。他想要测试Sherlcok的自控力，想要让他成为折磨他自己的工具……他想要逼Sherlcok顺从他的意志……但不是用锁和钥匙……而是用他表述的愿望和话语。这才是John真正想要的，带着愉快心情随意地给予臣服。

“怎么？”John问。“你认为需要一把锁吗？”

“我……我不知道，”Sherlcok结巴地道。John的描述只让他的欲望增加，并且使得他的物理表征更加坚定地贴着John的臀部。

“我不这么认为……”John说道，慢吞吞地吐出这些话。“你知道为什么吗？”他等着Sherlcok摇头后说道。“因为你是个糟糕的骗子。我一直都知道你什么时候不跟我说实话。一直都是。如果我告诉你不要手淫……你到头来还是会做……并且在我回来时对我撒谎……而我会马上知道。”那双清澈的浅色眼睛非常震惊地看着他，Sherlcok在他怀里绷紧了。John立刻安抚地用手抚过他的黑色卷发，Sherlcok再次放松了一点。“我在你的眼里看到了……眼睛……灵魂的窗户——他们是这么称呼它的，对吗？我从未见过任何人如此适合这个说法。你的眼睛不会说谎……而我……相信你。”

John坚定地看着Sherlcok的眼睛。那双迷人的眼睛，深处仍然暗潮汹涌。那表明了Sherlcok想避开John，因为John能看得出来Sherlcok非常想要转身或者至少降低视线。但是他没有，反而勇敢地对上John的目光。John对他造成了那目光之下潜藏着的悲伤感到担忧，想通过那双眼睛进入Sherlcok内心的愿望在他体内升起……想带着一把火炬……一束火焰……一个1000瓦的聚光灯深入他的内心，赶走Sherlcok灵魂深处最后的一片黑暗……用他的光芒驱逐Sherlcok仍然害怕的一切……摧毁仍然重重压在他身上的一切……

但Sherlcok一下小小的眨眼就结束了他的幻想。John无奈地确定Sherlcok今天不会对他吐露心声也不会减轻他良心上的不安了。他显然还没有准备好。这想法让John痛苦——意外并且尖锐——但谁能责怪Sherlcok缺乏信任呢？在这一切之后……在发生这一切之后。

John明白这一点。这可能只是时候不对。而另一方面，他所想做的只是提供Sherlcok一座桥梁……一座能使Sherlcok坦白他最后秘密，承认它们，并且使他自己摆脱它们重压的桥梁。John知道Sherlcok还隐瞒了一些事，他就是知道。一段时间以来他对于它是什么有一个疑论，但他并不能百分百肯定。反正肯定是一个该死的相对抽象的概念，并且牵涉到Sherlcok。

好吧——他再多给Sherlcok点时间。他总有一天会准备好的……准备好让John知道一切……让他参与一切……与他分享一切。

但在那之前……

“当然我可以帮帮你，”John说，回到对话中，好像他们之间那几乎令人不安的强烈目光接触从未发生过一般。“我可以让这对你来说变得容易些……那样你可以在没有我的情况下度过接下来的几天……我应该对你这样做吗？嗯？”他的手指温柔但坚定地绕着那些黑色的卷发，轻轻拽着它们，就像把Sherlcok摆弄在鼓掌之中。

“是的……求你，John……帮帮我……那样我就不会……变得不听话了……”Sherlcok低了八度的声音确实激起了John一股难以言说的性欲。

“好吧……”John回答道，声音冷硬。“去办公室——越快越好。”他不太高兴的放开怀抱中的温暖身体，而Sherlcok也同样沉默地离开了拥抱。

一旦他们都进入了办公室并且为了以防万一而锁上了门，John在办公桌后的椅子上坐了下来。Sherlcok看着他，又好奇又警惕，他的欲望十分明显。

“过来，”John说，拍着他的办公桌指示道。“解开裤子褪到膝盖……内裤也是……双手放在桌子上。”John把椅子向后滑了点给Sherlcok留出点地方，后者匆忙地遵循着命令。“很好……”John低声道，享受地看着光裸的屁股，小小的、皱褶的穴口，稍稍分开的腿间露出的饱满的睾丸。

John从桌子的其中一个抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂（他们把必要物品在房子里到处放真是一件好事），在左手的食指和中指上涂了一些。

“你还记得我们的第二次见面吗？”

“当然，”Sherlcok喘着气，弓起背坚持着。然而突然之间，他的动作在半途中中断了。“John？”他警觉地喊。“你该不会……”

“哦，是的，”John残忍地笑着证实，尽管Sherlcok无法看到。“我就是要这么做！”

Sherlcok的喉咙里发出一阵奇特的声音，半是呜咽，半是呻吟。

“前列腺按摩……John……你打算……挤干我？”

“当然，”John带着一丝戏弄地回答。“而且不止一次。我想再一次看到你在我面前一个小时……并且处于完全相同的位置下。我会刺激你的前列腺。直到把一切都挤出来……就这样……没有高潮……然后再来一个小时……一遍又一遍地……我会一直做到什么都挤不出来为止……直到你的蛋干的像撒哈拉沙漠，然后……然后我会带你上楼……让你躺在床上……把你操的昏天黑地……”

“天啊……John……”这次毫无疑问是声呜咽。John把他的右手放在Sherlcok臀上。

“Sherlcok……”他现在非常平静地开口，缓慢且清晰。“你的安全词……如果你想使用它……那就使用。如果你想中断，只是这么说……你所需要的就只是说‘Vatican cameos’，我们就会做点别的。明白了吗？你听见了吗？”

“嗯，”Sherlcok说。

“那么？”John缓慢地问。“你想使用安全词吗？”

“John……”Sherlcok呻吟，现在听起来相当恼火。“为什么？我为什么偏偏要现在使用安全词？你能告诉我……ooooohhhhh……”

John没有等这番咆哮结束，而是直接用两根手指穿透Sherlcok。经过这么多月，他已经对Sherlcok的身体了如指掌了，很容易就滑了进去，滑到了深处的那个突起上。然而要在不让Sherlcok性起并且也不像他通常带给他高潮那样挤干Sherlcok倒是有点出人意料的困难了。John通过鼻子呼气，极力控制自己的欲望。他用手指在那处绕着圈，指尖直接反复按上那点。

他知道——都无需检查——Sherlcok的阴茎已经完全勃起，他想着他是否真的能防止Sherlcok达到高潮……但之后Sherlcok的膝盖开始颤抖，John更用力地揉搓着那个地方。他感到手指周围轻微的抽搐和搏动，然后他就听到一声痛苦的呜咽。

“现在爽不爽？”John傲慢地问，而他知道这会让Sherlcok抓狂。果然，Sherlcok转头凶狠地瞪着他，虽然也有点类似投降的意味在里面。John抽出手指用纸巾擦拭干净。“好吧，我不得不佩服你……你没有乞求高潮。”

Sherlcok叹着气转身，背靠着桌沿，他精神萎靡，阴茎却还是半硬。

“如果有任何必须的话，我毫无疑问会这样做，”Sherlcok说。“只是……我刚刚弄脏了你的桌子。我希望这封信不是非常重要的，”他假装遗憾地总结。

John瞥了一眼纸张皱起了眉。

“你可以把它移到一边的。”

“哦，是嘛？”Sherlcok问。“没说清楚啊？没想到呢。”

John严厉地看了他一眼。“你会后悔的，”他毫无诚意地亲切笑道。

“我很期待！”Sherlcok轻笑着回敬，拉起他的衣服。

“你还有那些眼镜吗？”John突然问。

他对上了一个惊喜的眼神。“眼……镜？”

“是的，眼镜，”John重复，开始变得渴切。“你想和我玩一次吗？ _淫荡的秘书和下流的老板？_ ”

“ _性感的秘书和严格的老板，_ ”Sherlcok不禁纠正他。“是的，我……我仍然在某些地方放着眼镜。我应该……”

John点头。“找到它们……一小时后回来。”

丰满的嘴唇噘起。“我为什么不能待在这儿？”

“因为那样的话你或我都无法完成工作，”John解释，这一次是真的遗憾了。“因为真的有些事情需要处理。”

“那我这一整个小时该做什么？！”Sherlcok炸毛了。“我已经无聊了！”

John给了他一个宠溺的微笑。“我想你可以在浴室里放点东西。如果你在我叫别人做之前把一切都移进橱柜……我真的会非常高兴的。”

Sherlcok的眼睛在这个建议下亮了起来。“我们……我们真的搬到一起住了？”他几乎害羞地问。

“当然，”John温柔地向他保证。“你真的认为我们不会吗？”

首先是微微地点头，接着是猛烈地摇头，之后Sherlcok的脸上布满了不确定。John站了起来，轻轻地在他嘴上吻了一下，柔声道，“白痴。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“啊啊啊……天……John……这……这……啊啊啊……”

“茶碟是个好东西……看到了没？已经比第一次少了。我认为再来个三四次……”

“三四次？！”

“也许更多。这都取决于你。现在全舔掉，这才是好孩子……”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Jooooohhhhnnnn……”

“是啊，我知道……现在变得不舒服了……当然，我们能停下……”

“不，不……没关系……就是……噢噢噢噢操……”

“很敏感，是吗？我这样做的话好点没？”

“Nnnggghhh……”

“我就把这认为是‘不’了。好吧，那我猜是要用回老方法了。”

“John……不要……我……”

“Sherlcok……你知道安全词是用来干什么的吗？”

“是的……中断行为……结束它。”

“正确。这正是安全词的意思。你想用吗？好吧，你摇头了。我想是这样。不会花太久了……只要再一会儿……嗯……是呢。看到没？没那么难。呜咽和呻吟着留下那一小块污渍……”

“提醒我下一次有机会一定要掐死你。”

“很乐意。但你知道这整件事中什么最让我惊奇吗？你的老二一直没有软掉。那是什么感觉？整段时间一直涌动着淡淡的情欲？被不断地激发？那是什么样的？嗯？”

“刻骨铭心……”

“说到这……Sherlcok——你是不是忘记了什么？你不想把这团乱舔干净吗？”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“John……求你……我不行了……再也射不出什么了……我……啊啊啊……”

John没有让那些话阻止他继续用手指按摩Sherlcok现在过度刺激的敏感的前列腺。那双自愿分开的修长双腿让所有这些对John来说宛如天籁的呜咽和牢骚听起来都是在扯谎。

“哦，我认为还有一点，”他淡定地回答。

John暗暗希望那条细缝中不再流出更多的精液，他已经忍不了多长时间了。在过去几个小时内Sherlcok不是唯一一个遭受着甜蜜折磨的人。之前的工作真的帮了一会儿忙，让John成功从他情色的想法中分心……但现在他到达了极限了。他想深深地插入那具顺从的身体里……想要撑开那紧窒的小穴……相用他坚硬的老二擦过那疼痛敏感的神经末梢……

John不得不闭了一会儿眼睛。他的心脏疯狂地跳动，下身紧绷，勃起抽动。他几乎坚决地咬住了下唇，继续在那具来回摇摆在颤抖、疲惫和解脱的炙热身体内那个小突起上抚摸着。

“该死的虐待狂，”Sherlcok声音刺耳地说，更加地分开了双腿。

John笑了起来，Sherlcok抖了一下。然后突然之间他吐了口气，膝盖颤抖，开始喘息。John快速用他空着的手捂住了Sherlcok的嘴阻止他喘气。围绕着John手指的肌肉在微微颤抖起来，伴随着一声虚弱的哭喊，几滴液体被强硬挤出了Sherlcok的阴茎，从他的龟头上滴落。

茶碟还是干净的。流出的液体量太少还不足以滴落进去。

“好吧，够了，”John粗鲁地说，尽可能小心地把他的手指抽出Sherlcok的屁股。“这完全……”最后一丝震颤窜过那修长的身体，而后John感到落在他手掌上的一吻。他哑然，以致无法说完他的话语。他把手从Sherlcok脸上移开，感到既惊讶又有点不知所措，听着沉重的呼吸慢慢变得正常。“这完全……”他又试了一次，但他怎样也找不到恰当的描述或者合适的形容词来说明刚刚发生了什么。到最后他只能清了清嗓子，说道，“如果你想……”

Sherlcok从趴着的桌子上直起腰，转身，而无意间，John陷入了那双迷人的眼睛深处。

“卧室，”Sherlcok对他沉声说道。听起来几乎就像是一只巨大的、自满的猫。然后，伴随着一个缓慢的、蓄意的动作，他把一直带着黑框眼镜拿了下来。“上床。做爱。现在。”

John对那迫切的话语和Sherlcok眼里更迫切的神色完全没有抱怨。他吞咽了一下，喉咙发干，并点了点头。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

尽管Sherlcok的脸上写满疲惫，他对John坚定的推入仍然反应热烈。他双腿环绕着John的臀部，沙哑地叹息着，弓起背好更深地纳入John的勃起。

对John来说，这简直是不可思议。又热又紧，肌肉紧咬但又仍然足够松弛让John得以顺利进入。Sherlcok的每部分似乎都因压抑的欲望而颤抖。John故意首先缓慢、深刻地沉入，每一下都迎来Sherlcok一声持久漫长的叹息。

“喜欢这样？”John问，声音低沉，把Sherlcok的一条腿拉到肩膀上。

“你必须问吗？”Sherlcok喘息着反问，抚摸着挺立在身上的坚硬粗大的勃起。

当Sherlcok咬着下唇仰起头的时候，John开始又狠又快地抽插起来。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……啊啊啊……噢，John……天啊，这太不可思议了……我……我认为……我要融化了……太热了……太，太热了……”Sherlcok呻吟，John把Sherlcok另一条腿也拉到了肩上。

“摸你的老二，”John粗喘着。“用心点……我……”John感觉到Sherlcok的指关节快速地擦过他的腹部。John双手撑在Sherlcok头部两侧，更快更狠地撞入他身下扭动的身体。

“啊……啊……”Sherlcok断断续续地道，他的头从一边甩到另一边。“天……我想……我想我……”

瞬间，Sherlcok深处环绕着John勃起的肌肉几乎强烈地绞在一起，差不多要把他从高潮中撕裂。John最后深深推入了一次……再次抽插，然后在快感中迷失了自己。他唯一意识到的事情就是围绕着他的一切都在抽搐和颤抖，Sherlcok在他身下绷紧得像根小提琴琴弦。然后John好似茫然般抬起头，正好对上Sherlcok猛然睁开的眼睛和张大的嘴……难以置信……狂热无比……而他勃起的老二甚至更加肿胀了……细小的缝隙一抽一抽地往外喷射……

Sherlcok向上弓起了背……他的整个甚至震颤着，看起来似乎要爆炸，然后他发出了John以前从未听到过的尖叫声。

当一切归于平静，John的耳边只剩下了高潮后的余响时，那双张大的眼睛重新恢复了焦点，对上了John脸庞。

“不可思议……”Sherlcok剧烈地喘气，然后眼珠上翻猛然倒了下来。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mike在踏入John房子的门厅时已经有点不爽了。Susan因为他想要和John去哈里奇而一直在折腾他。尽管……‘想要’并不准确——更像是‘必须’。这只是没办法的事，他们两人都必须在哈里奇以确保这笔交易顺利进行下去。

现在不管John和Sherlcok都不接电话，这就是为什么Mike在回家的路上停了下来，他只想确保一切都安然无恙。

但他能从这自我牺牲的行为中得到什么呢？John也许会对他大喊大叫，Sherlcok会取笑他，而Susan……Mike重重叹了口气。Susan可能会把他烧了煎了来报复他，如果他今晚没有准时回家的话。

他正在祈祷不要在办公室里发现John和Sherlcok在接吻，就听见楼上某个地方传来一声响彻整个房子的令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声。

Mike一秒钟都没有浪费地跑上楼去，好像他突然年轻了20岁，轻了80磅似的。

他做好了最坏的打算猛地拉开门，丝毫不关心这样会有什么后果。然后，他看见了Sherlcok倒在John的怀里，其中一只胳膊无力地垂在床沿。他惊呆了，大脑试图处理面前的画面，但他唯一能想到的只是米开朗琪罗的‘哀悼基督’，但这毫无帮助。

“我的天啊，John！”Mike惊恐地大喊。“你杀了他！这次你真的杀了他！”他够到门来稳住自己。他的眼睛无可避免地滑向Sherlcok的脸，那张脸在黑色卷发和红润的嘴唇映照下显得死一般的苍白。

“操你的，Mike！”John朝他吼，两根手指抵着Sherlcok的脖子。“别扯那些屁话，做点有用的事，给我拿杯水来。”

“水？”Mike麻木地重复。

“是的，水，”John确认道。“他只是昏过去了。”

“昏……”Mike的大脑开始慢慢把这些额外信息组合成对当下情况的全新解释。“该死的，John！”他接着生气地大喊。“我几乎要犯心脏病了！我至少希望它该死的火辣。”

“远远不止，”John灿烂地笑着回答。“现在去拿杯水来。”

Mike正要去的时候Sherlcok眼皮颤动着呻吟了起来。

John立刻俯下身。“Sherlcok……你觉得怎样？”他问话的声音是Mike从未听过的温柔。

“再来，”Sherlcok虚弱地要求。

John轻笑起来。

Mike翻了个白眼去拿水了。去浴室的路上，他默默地自言自语，“疯了。他们两个真是完全疯了。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“Patrick O'Malley？”

Patrick从他的啤酒上抬头，审视着面前站在他的伦敦德里当地酒店里的陌生人。

“你是谁？”

另一个男人脸上掠过一丝意味不明的微笑。“叫我Sergeij，”他说道，坐到了Patrick对面。

Patrick抬起了眉毛。“作为俄国人你英语说得真是好啊。”

淡淡的微笑重新出现。“你记得Sally Donovan吗？”Sergeij问。

“为什么我该记得？”Patrick反问。

Sergeij默默地把一叠钞票从桌子上推过去。Patrick怀疑地打量着他和钱，但他还是伸手把钱装进了口袋里。

“她家里的那点事，并不是个秘密或什么的。”他耸了耸肩，呷了一口酒。“她有麻烦了？”

“你为什么这么想？”

“没什么……只是那时她和一些奇怪的家伙鬼混。一开始她和那个Powers做了，然后她总是和那个奇怪的家伙混在一起，他的名字是……”Patrick皱眉，搔搔头。

“孤儿院里的其他人？”Sergeij追问他。“我这儿有些名字……”

“不，不，”Patrick挥开了这个建议。“他住在同一条街上……和他的父母一起并且……我认为他有几个兄弟姐妹。他们的房子被烧毁了，所有人都死了，除了这个家伙。据说Sally在房子倒塌前把他拉了出来。那天这事真是引起了一场大骚动，以前那儿从来没发生过这么大的火灾。不过要我说，他根本就不在家。当整件事情发生的时候他正在他父母花园的小棚子后面干那个小妞呢。但每个人都把那个小荡妇当做英雄或者什么的。我相当肯定他们甚至还给她捐钱好让她加入在贝尔法斯特的警队……总之是这样的事。几周后她满18岁就飞速地离开了。”

Sergeij已经从他的外套里拿出一张纸盯着看了，他的眉头皱起。“Powers……Carl Powers？”他问道。

“是啊，”Patrick点头。“Carl Powers。她一开始的时候和他混的。然后他淹死在我们夏天天热时常去游泳的那条河里。”他笑了起来。“他那天要不是干了个妞就是昏头了。”

“你是什么意思？”Sergeij疑惑道。

“裸泳，完全裸着的。裸得好像上帝创造他的那样！”Patrick又大笑起来。“我们都没想过会有这样的事。”他喝干了杯子。“Jim！”他突然欢叫。

“Jim？”Sergeij重复。“这是Sally Donovan和他混在一起的另一个男孩的名字吗？”

“混在一起……”Patrick讽刺地嘟囔着，露出一个狡黠的笑容。“张开腿……这才是她做的。混在一起……”他摇了摇头。“是啊……那家伙的名字是Jim。他们在学校里对他大肆宣扬，因为他是那么的聪明。拿着奖学金或者什么的也离开了。嗯——我的意思是大火以后。没有逗留太久。我仍然记得每个人对他不参加葬礼是怎么竭力反对的，就是这时候那些议论开始了。就像他们说的可能是他放的火。”Patrick再次摇了摇头。“当你细想的时候真觉得非常奇怪。完全烧到了地基什么的。”

“他姓什么？”Sergeij问道，示意女服务员。片刻后，一瓶新的啤酒放在了他同伴的桌前。

“干杯，伙计，”Patrick说，向他举杯。“Moller……Molinay……”他大声地沉思自语道。“不是，不是那个……而是像……啊！Moriarty！Jim Moriarty。老兄，他就是个书呆子，总是埋头看书啥的。不知道那个小妞看中他什么了。”


	44. 把光明带入黑暗——第2部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者警告：本章包含自残和事后调养（放心是在闪回部分，不是大佬和卷子），但我完全没觉得……倒是闪回中暗示的3P让我有点……
> 
> 本章更新的比较快哈~果然翻剧情比较好~  
> 以及，结尾虐开始了……

哈里奇的天气糟透了，坚定的海风甚至渗透了John最温暖的羊毛外套，就好像他的骨头都从里面冻住了，丝毫没有恢复和解冻的希望。他对Mike抱怨着，后者正陪着他一起漫步在街道上寻找一个稍微像样点的餐馆吃午饭（他们前晚去的那家绝对不会再去）。

Mike只是意味深长地斜视了他一眼。

“干啥？！”John说。

“噢，没什么……”Mike回答，脸上突然露出一个灿烂的笑容。“只是我没觉得有这么冷。真的，只是一点点小风和……”

“你穿的比我厚，”John不悦地抱怨。

“没必要红眉毛绿眼睛的，”Mike反驳，那话让John露出了一个微笑。

他们沉默地走着，过了一会儿，Mike说道，“你想他。”

John只是说了一句，“是啊，”然后他们继续赶路。

他们最终挑中了一家看起来不错的酒吧然后在那里吃了午饭。之后，他们决定去见他们其中一个手下——一个码头工人——讨论一下当明天下午载着贵重物品的渡轮到达之后他会做些什么。

因此他们没走当下的路线而是选择了不同的路，这条路引着他们经过几家商店。有通常的旅游商店，精品服装店，钟表店，书店，小超市，甚至一排五颜六色的花店，最后一个让人看得眼花缭乱。但当他们经过一家古董商店时，John放慢了自己的脚步。

在橱窗里，在一堆杂乱的浮雕、灰暗的银器、精致的茶杯、无趣的半裸仙女油画和令人震惊的轻佻天使旁边，挂着一幅巨大的照片，照片旁边写着一个荒唐的高价，还有几句简单的说明。照片倒没多吸引John的注意力，但是图像的标题：

_‘真正的维多利亚四柱床’_

照片倒是很清楚地表明了这点。

John停下了。

照片中的床是深色的木头——根据说明应该是桃心木——装饰着各种雕刻。就像John现在卧室里的那张一样，这张也是四柱大床，但还是有些不同，这张上方有着他那张所没有的可用来铺设帷幔和顶棚的框架，而那些交错的框架非常适合缠绕绳索……

扭转的雕花床柱也给固定设备提供了几个选择……

甚至中等高度的床头板上各种装饰槽看起来也很适合抓握……想想当Sherlock兴奋地挣扎时手指甲在上面留下的痕迹……四肢撑床……John在他张开的双腿间挺进……

白皙的肌肤和蓝色的床单……春风从敞开的窗户飘进来……温暖芳香……微微掀起轻薄似纱，与墙壁和床单一样颜色的帷幔……包裹住他们的蓝色……和一望无垠的天空一样的蓝色……和大海……和迷梦一样的蓝色……汗水和精液的味道……Sherlock甜蜜的哭喊……

John拿着信用卡匆匆进了商店。

他甚至都没有听到Mike困惑的喊声，“John？”

他几乎等不及要和Sherlock一起沉入他们柔软蓬松的床里了……在其中轻盈摇摆……淹没在狂野的幸福涡流中……在沉没中大口喘息……把Sherlock扯落到他的身边……把他推入污流之中……弄脏他……羞辱他……征服他……让他觉得疼痛……一遍又一遍……同时崇拜他……尊敬他……把他捧在手上……躺在他的脚下……再次和他一起浮出水面……寻求救赎……被激流狠狠冲走……在悬崖上撞得粉身碎骨……一起……和Sherlock……永远。

“你能送货到伦敦吗？”John问站在老式收银机后面的男人。

“嗯……”男人开口，看起来并不特别热情。

“钱不是问题，”John说，激他。

男人动了一下一抹贪婪出现在他的眼里。他微微鞠躬，说道，“我要怎么做呢？”

“John！”Mike从他身后喊道。“你在做什么？这只是一些老旧生虫的床。让我来谈价。”

“Mike，你不明白，”John说，拒绝任何争论。“这不是一张随便的床。这是完美的床。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Jim_ _坐在池塘边沿，盯着浑浊的水面陷入了沉思。他喜欢坐在这里。喜欢独自一人。只有他，他的思绪，以及关于Carl_ _尸体漂浮在绿色水面上的记忆。那么安静。那么平和。_

_一根树枝在他身后发出脆响，但Jim_ _仍一动不动地坐在那儿。他现在了解了Sally'_ _轻盈的步姿。_

_“这样不行，你这样做的话，”她坐到他身边的草地上说，“你和你的帮派。”_

_“那你打算怎么做？”他问。尽管他在某种程度上喜欢Sally_ _，但他也毫不介意把她推到池塘里，无情地把她扯进水底，就像Carl_ _一样，直到最后的气泡都消失……她抽搐的肌肉变得越来越虚弱……直至完全停止……_

_“没什么，”她回答，把卷发从脸上拂开。“反正他们不会相信我的。你是完美的模范学生——没人会相信你是帮派的老大。”她停了一会儿才继续道：“你比Carl_ _聪明得多。每个人都已经怀疑有什么事发生了……某些有计划的事……但是现在呢？”她耸耸肩。“你比他更强。”_

_“嗯，”Jim_ _说，但他暗暗为这种有些笨拙的赞美而相当飘飘然。_

_“以及……还有别的，”Sally'_ _支吾着说。“之前那些……Carl_ _还在的时候的……那些男孩……他们总是在没人看到的时候朝我吐痰……还有他们……”她的声音几乎沉入到一个听不见的耳语。“他们叫我……是一个黑鬼妓女还有……他们骂我……扯我的头发……那些——他们不再做了。”她深吸了一口气看了看一下四周，眼睛睁大。“那是你，对吗？你叫他们停下的，是吗？”_

_Jim_ _还没来得及回答，她就突然站了起来，把轻便的夏装从头上扯出。夏装下的她一丝不挂。Jim_ _吞咽了一下。_

_“你在做什么？”他惊愕地问。_

_“看起来像什么？”她的反问奇异地混合着不感兴趣和嘲讽。_

_“你为什么这么做？”_

_“你知道，因此你……你可以……”她的视线离开了他，落到一边。“你知道的。”_

_他的目光在她瘦弱，几乎还是个孩子的身体上徘徊。他看到她在颤抖，她棕色的娇小乳头颤巍巍的立起。_

_“不，Sal_ _，”他轻声道。“把衣服穿上。”_

_令他惊讶的是，她的眼里涌出了泪水。“我对你来说太丑了是吗？每个人都说我……我很丑……甚至Carl_ _……Carl_ _总是说他能要我我就该感到高兴了……我该感激……至少我不会到死都是一个处女。”_

_“不，Sal_ _，”Jim_ _更坚定地说，站了起来。“你不丑……”她看着他，眼泪从她的脸颊上滚落，下唇颤抖。她几乎还是一个孩子。她除了提供身体之外无法用其他方式表达她的感激之情，而这让Jim_ _产生了一种奇怪的反应。一种他完全不熟悉的反应，但他想也许是叫做同情。“你是我的女孩”Jim_ _轻声说。“我坚强，美丽的女孩。”_

_Sally_ _的表情改变了，她的眼泪停止了，而生平第一次，Jim_ _发现自己非常喜欢这种充满英雄崇拜的目光。_

_这不算太坏。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

没有John的第一天还或多或少可以忍受。

Sherlock处理邮件和所有其他工作，然后对John领导的组织的结构体系进行了一场热烈的研究。希望那足够让他忙上两到三天，从想念John中分心。他很少碰Turner太太中午和晚上送来的食物（Jacques的话，John因为要离开一段时间所以给他放假了），厨师不满地摇着头指出他这点，但Sherlock根本不理睬她。

第一天当John打电话来的时候他已经躺在床上了。他们只说几句话，但至少这让Sherlock能沉沉睡去。

第二天上午，他在双腿间坚硬的阴茎和模糊记得却非常色情的梦中醒来。回想起他对John的承诺，他洗了个冷水澡，极其迅速地解决了问题。

试图搞清楚John的组织结构却没有如Sherlock预期的一般让他分心。他在中午的时候就已经记住了各个区域以及它们各自的头领。于是他的思绪不可避免地转向了John。他碰也没碰地留下了午餐，愁容满面地偷偷穿过房子。他知道他看起来像一只想念主人的小狗，而这让他恼怒。他试图用音乐来分心……听听歌剧……但没有John感觉就是不同。Sherlock有点恨自己变成一个这么依赖别人的人……他一直都高高在上……独立自主……

为什么会变成这样？！

哦对……他坠入爱河了。

Sherlock叹了口气，拨弄着裤子口袋里John的手帕。自从John离开房子后他就一直带在身上。要是他至少可以打电话给他……但John已经非常清楚地表明了一个在错误时间的电话可能会产生灾难性的后果……而Sherlock明白。一个在关键时刻响起的手机铃声——甚至只是震动——都会扰乱John或者让他限于绝境。一想到失去John，Sherlock整个身体都蜷了起来，他感到难受。对香烟的渴求几乎难以抑制。

Sherlock不知道这是怎么发生的，但在下午某刻他发现自己在厨房里。Turner太太把他推坐在厨房宽大的桌子边，宽厚地笑着，开始在炉子上加热可可。这不是第一次Sherlock在John的——或者确切地说，Turner太太的——厨房里了，但这是他第一次待的时间长过几分钟。并且这……想当令人愉快。

Turner太太叨叨着一些有的没的，Thomas咧嘴笑着清洁一些鞋子，Eleanor缝着他和John衬衫上的纽扣，当发现Sherlock看她时脸红了起来。Sherlock在回想起他们哪个活动导致这些衬衫纽扣掉落的时候脸颊变成了粉色，不过他很快就埋头把红色的脸隐藏在了杯子里，喝起了Turnter太太为他特质的热可可。它尝起来有着童年、幸福和舒适的味道。

“Thomas！洗手，摆盘。食物好了，”Turner太太用一种惯常的发号施令的语气说道，声音响彻整个厨房。Sherlock回过了神。

“遵命，夫人！”Thomas热情地回答。他轻快地整理好了鞋子和刷子，然后为每个人摆盘。他把一个盘子滑到了Sherlock面前，然后Turner太太往里倒了一盘辛辣芳香的炖菜。

“不，我……我不饿，”Sherlock自发地说道，推开盘子。

“胡说，”Turner太太挥开他的反对把一片面包防在他盘子边的餐巾上。“你认为Watson先生回家看到你皮包骨的时候他会对我说些什么呢？”

这个问题好，Sherlock投降了。John不会高兴，如果他闻听Sherlock的绝食抗议的话。他顺从地把盘子拉近点开始吃。

“是这样，Sigerson先生，”Turner太太自得地说。“只要Watson先生不在这里，你最好在厨房里吃东西，这样我才可以确定你确实在吃。”

当Turner太太把一盘巧克力核桃饼干放在他面前时，他情不自禁地想起Hudson太太和他父亲的厨师，于是他不假思索地说道，“我更喜欢姜味坚果，”但却话音刚落就立刻闭上了嘴，抬头惊恐地看着Turner太太。

但Turner太太只是微笑。“很高兴知道这点。明天我会为你烤姜味坚果饼干。”

Sherlock羞怯地朝他一笑，温暖的感觉布满他的胸口。

当那天晚上Sherlock的电话响起John的铃声时，他感到更多的自控，而不是像早先那么可怜了。

“John？我想你，”Sherlock一接起电话就说。

他听到线路另一端一声快速的、几乎放松的呼气，随之而来的是一声轻声但确定无误的——“我想你比起……”另一个可听见的吸气声。“……比起我原以为的还要想。”

Sherlock的心狂跳不止。或者他至少感觉如此。卧室似乎在他周围旋转了一会儿，虽然他躺在床上，但他却感到头晕。他现在应该说吗？他应该告诉John他爱他吗？告诉他他有多么爱他，他有多么想他？Sherlock犹豫不决。他想告诉他。马上。立刻。在他失去勇气之前。但是……他想看着John的眼睛告诉他。想要看着他告诉他他对他的感觉。想要屏息等待他的反应。想要……

但这些都不是通过电话，更不用说像这样的告白可能对John的计划产生不利影响。John的思绪可能在一个决定性的时刻陷入到其他地方……而这会让他处于危险之中。不，Sherlock不能让这样的事发生。怀着沉重的心情，他闭紧了他的嘴唇。

不幸的是，John并没有注意到Sherlock异常的沉默，因为他已经开始兴奋地念叨了起来：“Sherlock，我……我今天买了一张床。我知道我没问你就买了……但它很完美，Sherlock，绝对完美。

“你真的找到了一张床？”Sherlock问，他的声音充满了如此多的高兴和希望，而John为此轻笑了起来。

“你不生气吗？”John问，感到一阵欣慰。

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我应该吗？”

“是的，因为他们明天早上会送来并且安放好，而你……”John的语气变得更加冷酷。“……你一眼都不许看除非我回来了。”

“你不会是认真的！”Sherlock忿懑不平。“你非常清楚在那之前我就会因为好奇心而死了！”

“难道我想在你第一次看到它的时候看着你的脸是错的吗？”John温柔地插话道，而Sherlock——在请求中意识到了他自己与之非常相似的欲望——也比他所知的更加了解John了。

“不，不是，”Sherlock最终同意了。“好吧，好吧。我不会从钥匙孔偷看的。我会等着直到你回来。你什么时候回来？”

“如果一切顺利的话，就在明晚。以及……如果你事先准备好的话……可能会是个好主意，”John沉声说道。

Sherlock的背部窜下一阵愉悦的战栗，直接击中他双腿之间，而他生理上的一部分满怀期待地抽动着。

“我应该再用肛珠吗？”他问道。

“不，用金色的肛塞吧，好吗？”John说道。

Sherlock渴切地点头然后才想起John看不见。“好的，John，”他匆匆说道，呼吸听起来甚至更加粗重了。

“那么今天穿了多少条内裤呢？”John带着一丝明显的戏谑问道。

“两条，”Sherlock回答，脸颊泛红。

“就两条啊？”John意味深长地道。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Jim Moriarty_ _打开了公寓的门锁。这不是他的公寓，但他有钥匙。Sally Donovan_ _在搬进来的那天之后就给了他钥匙。_

_“Hello-ho_ _！”Jim_ _用悦耳的声音欢叫着进入了公寓。“Daddy_ _回家啦~_ _”_

_一声微弱的“Jim_ _？”从厨房飘来，而Jim_ _加快了步伐。他有一种不好的预感。他知道那种语调……知道得太清楚了。_

_“Sally_ _？不管你在做什么——马上停下！”他急切地说，甚至在看到Sally_ _拿着刀之前。那是一把用来切蔬菜的小而锋利的刀。Jim_ _焦躁不已，匆匆瞥了一眼看到Sally_ _已经切进了她的小臂。_

_“哦，Jim_ _……”她呻吟着，刀子落下双臂环绕住她仍然瘦弱的身体。_

_“Sal_ _，”Jim_ _说，轻轻地拥住她，小心着她的伤口。“噢，Sal_ _……又是那么糟吗？”_

_Sally_ _闷闷地抽泣，在他颈窝处点头。_

_“Shhh_ _……”Jim_ _说，在他怀抱里微微晃了晃她。“我在这里了，现在好点了吗？”_

_“是的，”Sally_ _在他昂贵的西装领子里咕哝。“当你在这儿的时候，这些……就消失了……”_

_这又一次让Jim_ _震惊于一个关于死人的微小记忆能产生怎样的毁灭力——因为Carl Powers_ _绝对是死了……多年前他亲自确保了这一点。但是那些记忆仍然在Sally_ _最黑暗的时刻浮出水面，再度唤醒她自我毁灭的行为。_

_Sally_ _平静下来之后的程序都是一样的。他默默地把她带到浴室，治疗她自残的伤口。然后他通常会脱掉她的衣服，给她穿件睡衣，陪着她直到她睡着。_

_Jim_ _不知道当他不在她身边，留她一个人伴随她的噩梦时她会怎么做。他们从未谈论过这个。尽管他知道确有其事。Sally_ _总是很善于隐藏她的事后证据，但她从未骗过Jim_ _。不过他们达成了一个心照不宣的共识，忽略这些伤害……表现得好像它们从未发生过……除非Jim_ _逮住她在表演。_

_当他把最后一块胶布贴在她手臂上时，他打破了他通常的沉默。_

_“我需要你，Sally_ _，”他说，音调抬高。“你现在不能放弃。”_

_她的下巴收紧。“你要我做什么？”_

_作为一名要求进步的士兵，这都不能算是个问题。_

_“这才是我的女孩，”Jim_ _高兴地笑了。“Dimmock_ _的日子屈指可数了……而当那天来临时，他会有一个……爆炸性的退出。而你……”他眯着眼看她。“你会成为他的接替者。”_

_Sally_ _点点头。她足够了解Jim_ _，知道他不会说空或者作无效的承诺。他是真的会去找一种方法——或者已经找到了——来确保结果如他所愿。_

_“那之后我该做什么呢？”_

_“当然是让Doc Watson_ _日子不好过喽，”Jim_ _说道。他轻松欢快的语调显然非常清楚地表明了他对这个想法有多热切。“哦，你的逮捕率将会飙升，我会亲自确保这点。”_

_“好的，”这就是Sally_ _所说的了。“你要杀了他吗？我应该掩盖此事吗？”_

_Jim_ _漫不经心地耸耸肩。“我相信最终他手下的某些人会为我做这件事的。当我和他了结，他就会跟死了差不多，而他可爱的小组织将会属于我。”他带着愉快的期待用脚掌来回摇晃着。“这将会非常美妙。”但随后他的表情变得阴沉。“只是可惜他终究还是和市长达成了协议——不过没关系……我们能做什么呢……我会在Johnny Boy_ _出局后就立刻处理市长。一次一件事。而无论多么有趣和令人兴奋——你不能让自己分心，明白吗，Sally_ _？”_

_“嗯，”她同意了。而他看到了她已经睡意朦胧了。“你会一直待到我睡着为止吗？”她同时也问出了下一个问题。_

_“难道我一直不是？”_

_她伸出手臂，而他把衬衫从她头顶上脱下来。他知道他是唯一见过她裸体的男人，除了Carl Powers_ _。她对他完全是毫无根据的盲目信任，而他虽然非常奇怪，但却不想破坏这种信任。_

_他把她带倒床上，用毯子盖住她，然后躺着她身边的毯子上方。他抚摸着她的卷发直到她睡着，接着他就离开了。悄无声息的，好像他从来没有到过那里。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

不得不引领三个男人去新的卧室，看着他们把严密包裹的家具运上楼，在大厅听着木头零件一一安装的特有声音，却看不得见不得……这一切的一切，对Sherlock都是折磨。

但他承诺了John不偷看，而他很认真地信守承诺。Eleanor遵照John吩咐，在家具搬运工人一离开后就铺上了蓝色床单，而现在她的脸颊粉扑扑的，但这没让事情变得更好。甚至Thomas抱着扫帚拖把跟着Eleanor离开卧室，对那张床的赞不绝口和意味深长的笑容都没让事情好转，只是增加了Sherlock的紧张和急躁。

他似乎在紧闭的房门前站了无尽的时间，因为他不能再在楼梯下干等着了。他穿着John为他第一次和Irene做交易时Irene给他买的新西装。因为John的缘故Sherlock现在有了许多质量上乘、款式新颖、价格昂贵的衣服，但这件衣服现在最能反映他的内心——就是一片混乱。那时候，他就像一个紧张又期待地等待新郎的新娘。而现在，他就感觉像一个在新婚之夜前的新娘……包括破处和随后把染血的床单呈现给聚集而来的同伴看。当然这完全是可笑的，因为整个破处的事情多年前就发生过了，而且性行为再也不会让他有啥不愉快了（在和John度过了这么久之后）。所以绝对没理由兴奋。但是……John总是能让Sherlock惊讶，而且不只是在性方面。也许一点点兴奋也很合适。

Sherlock用手掌抵着卧室的门，整个身体压了上去。就在这扇门后面，一张新床，一个新的未来，一个新的生活，和John一起。金色的肛塞在他体内微动，Sherlock不禁用他的下身稍稍用力地抵了抵坚定的门……但他及时想起了他对John的第二个承诺，匆忙退开。一阵内疚，羞耻，和突然毫无预警涌进他体内的性奋，这一切都让他的脸颊充血泛红。

今晚。

今晚，John会在那扇门后的那张床上要他，而Sherlock会享受每分每秒。

今晚，Sherlock终将告诉John他对他真正的感觉……告诉他他爱他……爱得有多深……并且如果没有John，他的生活将会如何得难以忍受。

今晚，Sherlock会请John让他占据主导地位……就这么一次，他想看看他进入John会代表着什么，那样是给John快乐，是感觉John，是给他温暖，还是……爱他。

今晚，他会透露一切。关于他自己。关于Mycroft。关于监护人。

这将是第一步……朝终于再次对自己生命负责的目标迈进的第一步。

然后……在坦白一切之后……他会等待John的判决，并且希望得到宽恕。

是的。这将是他要去做的。

他要向John完完全全袒露自己，将所有一切都告诉他。因为只有这样的坦白才是将他自己彻底交给另一个人——交给John——以他从未想过的方式，从未考虑过的方式，把自己当礼物呈现给他。他从未想过命运会为他准备了像John Watson这样的人。

Sherlock靠在了卧室门上，闭上了眼睛。他想成为John的一切……他的光……他的暗……他的奴隶……他的玩具……他平等的伴侣。但那只在他们之间没有更多秘密，更多谎言，更多半真半假的话语，更多借口的时候才有可能。只有那时他才会真正值得John尊重……值得他注意……值得他的感情（也许最终……会是他的爱）。只有当他以同等地位——同等条件——站在他面前……只有那时他的臣服……他的优秀……才会是完整的。只有那时一切才会有意义……才会形成一个完整的画面。只有那时他才会满足于所有条件并且真正享受陪伴John的生活。只有那时他才有权为自己索取一切，虽然John已经心甘情愿地——至少在Sherlock看是如此——与他分享了许多。

John是发生在他身上的最好的事。John……既能令人震惊的严厉和残忍，同时又能以他自己的方式，读出Sherlock眼中的每一个愿望。

他情不自禁地开始思考起Irene的评论……如果John只对和Sherlock的绝妙性爱感兴趣，他当然是永远不可能重建他一半的房子来为他们两个创造一个家。因为Sherlock现在就是这么想的。对他来说这不仅仅是‘John的房子’，一个他这个客人不知会待多久的地方，这已经变成了他们两人的家了。因此，Sherlock对John会接纳他的坦白几乎很有信心。当然，总是会有点小风险……但是……John说了想他……不。不会有风险。

他的计划很稳定。

他已经决定了。

他知道今晚他将会说什么和做什么。

他唯一不确定的是哪一样放在第一位。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

傍晚的时候，Sherlock虽然乐观但还是紧张得要命，都超过他仍然对Mycroft存有的怀疑了。不过Mycroft要把Sherlock从John的势力范围内弄出来，John也不会只是袖手旁观的。Sherlock非常确定这一点。

焦虑……急躁、好奇……新床、新卧室、新景象……

这都在折磨Sherlock的神经。

他需要离开房子。

他需要一些新鲜空气。

他需要最后一次整理他的思路，把脑海中一切都纠正过来，这样当John回来和他在一起的时候他就会准备好了。以及，他知道……如果他再在这个房子里多待一秒钟的话，他就会抗命，扯开卧室门，欣赏John为他们俩买的床。他甚至有可能在那蓝色的床单上滚上几圈……

Sherlock甚至都没穿件外套或者围巾（无论他怎么拥有的）就几乎是用跑的穿过门厅冲出大门。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_当Mary_ _和Sebastian_ _达到他们在任务期间租赁的房子时已经是午夜了。房子在一个安静的地区，独幢楼，而这正是他们计划中所需要的。他们立刻就与房产中介敲定了租赁事宜。现在他们在规定时间内完成了他们的工作，而雇主完全满意。而他们在接下来的几天会尽快离开这里。_

_当他们穿过前花园的狭窄小路到达房子的门前时，Mary_ _将手伸向Sebastian_ _，但他一直避开她。_

_“停下！”他最终对他吼道。_

_“对不起，”Mary_ _喊回去。“我到底要说多少遍这个？”_

_“最好根本就不说！你怎么能再次忘掉你的名字呢？”_

_Mary_ _挑衅地抿起嘴。“因为没人能记住这么一个愚蠢的名字，”她申辩道。_

_Sebastian_ _震惊又愤怒地盯着她。“Brown?! Brown_ _是一个愚蠢的名字？！”他喊道。“为什么你就是不承认你永远都记不住我们任何的假名字？”_

_“没人是完美的，”Mary_ _反驳，暴躁地耸耸肩。_

_“和完美没任何关系。多少次因为你可悲的记忆而让我们处于危机边缘我已经记不清了。”_

_“很好，”Mary_ _冷冷地说。“我都不知道你为什么这么生气。一切总是都进行得很顺利。”_

_Sebastian_ _恼火地哼了一声。“只是因为你非常善于处理棘手情况，”他不情愿地承认。_

_Mary_ _满意地对他笑了笑。“承认吧……你也发现这极其令人兴奋。”_

_“相当的……”他对她沉声说道，一只胳膊搂住她的腰。“来这儿，你……”_

_然后他们都听见了。_

_脚步声。_

_在房子里。_

_他们迅速对视了一眼。Sebastian_ _放开了她，而Mary_ _从她的手袋里拿出一把枪，偷偷溜到房子后面，安静得如同影子一般。_

_Sebastian_ _也拿出了枪，用另一只手打开了房门。他从走廊就能看到客厅的灯亮着，入侵者必然拉上了百叶窗，因为从外面看不到任何灯光，否则Mary_ _会注意到的。在这种事情上她比Sebastian_ _聪明，即使她的记忆差强人意。_

_Sebastian_ _再一次听到脚步声。声音来自客厅。步态轻盈，好像是个女人。Sebastian_ _皱眉，推开打开了客厅的门，扣上手枪扳机。_

_“哎呀！”修长的身影说道，从他显然刚刚坐下的扶手椅上站起来。“你比我预期的回来的要快。”_

_一个衣冠楚楚的男人站在Sebastian_ _面前，他的年龄很难确定，但可能仍在四十岁左右。他有着黑色的头发和眼睛，眼里散发着有点狂热的光芒，那么得令人着迷，让Sebastian_ _难以抵挡。_

_“你是谁？”Sebastian_ _冷冰冰地道，咔哒一声关上了手枪保险。_

_“一个对你工作的仰慕者，”男人流畅地道。_

_“如果可以请说的精确点，”Mary_ _喊道。她悄无声息地穿过了院子的门进入，现在把枪管抵着陌生人的后背。_

_“我的天！”男人热烈地惊叫。“你真的很厉害！非常，非常厉害！而且我不是随便说说的。”_

_陌生人持续对他们问话的无动于衷开始让Sebastian_ _抓狂了。_

_“你是想雇佣我们吗？”他不耐烦地脱口道。“或者你到底想要我们干啥？”_

_男人饶有兴味地眨了眨眼。“也许我应该介绍我自己。Jim Moriarty_ _。但你们只需要叫我‘Boss_ _’。 Mary Moran_ _和Sebastian Moran_ _……”Moriarty_ _戏剧性地停顿了一下。“我已经观察你们的工作一段时间了，而我要说，其令我十分印象深刻。对Ramirez_ _双胞胎的处理？现在谁还用绞刑啊？手法娴熟。对Orloff_ _将军的清算？用剃刀阉割任其血流。精彩绝伦。对首席检察官Farenze_ _的袭击？在那个距离……真是神乎其技的一枪！对一个被免职的不光彩士兵和他妹妹来说真是惊人的成就。而且，是的，从某种意义上来说我确实想要你们的服务。”_

_Mary_ _和Sebastian_ _快速地交换了一下眼神，而Moriarty_ _短暂地笑了一下。_

_“别担心……我会保守你们的秘密的……我绝对没什么偏见。”他漠不关心地扭了扭肩膀。“如果你们即使有足够多的房间还要分享一张床，那完全就是你们的事。”_

_Sebastian_ _给了Mary_ _一个信号，她放下了枪从Moriarty_ _的背后走出来到他哥哥的身边。_

_“你怎么……”Mary_ _开口。_

_“我怎么知道这一切的？”Moriarty_ _用无聊的语气说完她剩下的话。“我有我的方法。但那事我们说够了。现在让我们谈谈业务。”_

_“好吧，”Mary_ _犹豫地说，而Sebastian_ _点头了。“让我们谈业务。”_

_Moriarty_ _高兴地笑了。“我知道你感兴趣。Mary_ _，你的手有多快？”_

_“这取决于武器，”Mary_ _立刻回答。“比如用机关枪的话，我能……”_

_“不，”Moriarty_ _隐含不耐地打断她。“是用打字机。”_

_“噢，”Mary_ _困惑地说。“我……我不知道。”_

_“哦好吧，没关系，”Moriarty_ _说道，尽管他似乎没多少真心实意。“有个培训你可以参加。”_

_“我是要……成为一个秘书？”Mary_ _迷惑不解。_

_“没错，”Moriarty_ _说道。“不幸的是，你需要一个新名字和新身份……但似乎亲爱的老Mary_ _总是无法解决她这个惯常的问题，于是我坚持尽可能地接近真实。你们认为Mary Morstan_ _这个名字怎么样？”_

_“可能行得通，”Sebastian_ _冷冷地评论，她妹妹朝他射了一记眼刀。“那我的角色是什么？”Sebastian_ _问道。_

_“哦~_ _，我对你有一些特别的安排。”Moriarty_ _热情地拍了拍手。“爱丁堡的黑手党在招募人员。”_

_“我需要一个新名字吗？”Sebastian_ _询问。_

_Moriarty_ _挥挥手。“为了什么？这种情况下真名比假名更好。这是一个你炫耀过去工作的机会。黑手党总是能给一个像你这样的成功杀手一个合适的职位的。”_

_Sebastian_ _的眼睛眯了起来。“听起来是个耗时的活儿。”_

_Moriarty_ _微微撇了撇嘴唇证明了他的假设。_

_“这将花你很大一笔钱，”Mary_ _指出。_

_Moriarty_ _满不在乎地轻扬手腕，提出了一个让兄妹两人目瞪口呆的巨大价格。_

_“这够了吗？”Moriarty_ _漫不经心地问。_

_“是的，boss_ _，”Sebastian_ _回答。_

_Moriarty_ _的嘴角露出一个狡诈的笑容。然后他走到Mary_ _面前，一只手压在她的后颈上把她拉向一个深深的湿吻，尽管他的另一只手伸向了Sebastian_ _的双腿之间。伴随着一声淫靡的声音他结束了这个吻，但却没有把他的手拿走。_

_“为什么我们不在你们的卧室里更舒适地讨论细节呢？”_

_“好的，boss_ _，”Mary_ _重复他哥哥的话。_

_她从垂下的眼睫下方算计地看了他们的新赞助人一眼，开始解她的衬衫。她的动作显然在说‘为什么不呢？’_

_毕竟，这不是他们第一次用这种方式和客户庆祝新业务或者合同成功完成。他们也多次使用这种方法接近潜在目标。但到目前为止，那些人中的每一个都认为他们是和一对夫妻同床。这一次将会不同，也许所有参与者都会意识到打破血缘禁忌会导致他哥哥呼吸比平时更加粗重这个事实。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“我不应该……”Mycroft开口，但没再能说下去，因为Greg的舌头滑入了他双唇之间。“……到你这里来的频率……”Greg一直坚持不懈地亲吻他，但Mycroft也很固执。“……那么经常。”

Greg笑开，离开了Mycroft一点。

“我们都同意这是唯一的选择，至少这里没有烦人的门房。”

“你确实知道我们在冒险吧……”Mycroft开口指出，但Greg再次用吻打断了他。“……记者说不定就跟着我，然后……”

“……你会想出办法来的，”Greg轻声说。“我完全相信你。而且无论如何……”他低声道，缓缓吐出这句话。

Mycroft疑惑地抬起一根眉毛。“无论如何……？”他带着一种不祥的预感重复。

“无论如何……没人强迫你。你可以不来，”Greg色情地眨了一下眼。

他眼神锐利地回答。“Gregory Lestrade……这是一个性暗示吗？”

“嗯……我的全名，”Greg低语。“我喜欢你那样做的时候叫我。”

“Greg……无论如何我都不应该在这里，”Mycroft反对。“那些窗帘拉好了吗？”

“是的的，当然，”Greg心不在焉地咕哝，啃咬着Mycroft的耳垂。

Mycroft推开了Greg。

“去检查一下，”他要求道。Greg翻了个白眼，完全没照Mycroft的话去做，而Mycroft换上了一幅空白的表情，整理他的领带，然后说，“那好，我也可以离开了。 ”

Greg的肩膀立刻清楚地流露出了投降。“好吧，好吧，我去检查。”

在Greg遵循Mycroft的命令去检查窗帘之后，Mycroft皱起了眉。这是真的，他真的不应该在这里。而他并不只是因为担心被人发现啥的才这样说的。他半个小时后有一个工作，有一个展览或者什么其他展会的开幕式，而他应该去进行演讲——这次是他的私人秘书为他写的演讲稿，因为这并不是一件非常重要的事情。因此，他真的不应该在这里。他让他的司机送他回家，声称换衣服，但他实际上从未踏进他的公寓。想反，他立刻转身再次离开大楼去打车，就像之前的每一次一样在离Greg家一条街远的地方下了车，然后一如既往地走完剩下的路。所有这一切只为了在坐出租车回家，让活动组织者开车送他到展会上之前能凝视Greg深棕色的眼睛几分钟。

当他想到这一点的时候真觉得这相当令人疯狂。Mycroft不能让Greg发现他想多花点时间和他在一起。承认这样的弱点不可原谅。说不好如果Greg发现了的话会发生什么。他毫不怀疑他这个弱点迟早会被利用来对付他。世道就是如此。然而……Mycroft仍然被这个警察吸引，这种感觉非常陌生，而他从来没有对一个人有过这样的感觉。这让他害怕。这种害怕加强了他绝不泄露一点感情的决心。确实——他或多或少算是对Greg求婚了……在蒙蒙细雨中，只有一对鸭子作为他们的见证人……但这并不意味着他必须袒露自己或者让自己成为容易受到攻击的目标……即使他想和Greg共度余生也不会把他的感情泄露出来。虽然他没有比这更想做的事了。

Mycroft感到烦躁，还有点恼火，他摇头赶走他的多愁善感。他不能在此状况下失控。妈妈从没有失去过她的自控力。而她也是对他如此期待的，从他孩提时代开始。那是她给予的例子，她抚养他的方式。无论何时他控制住了他的情绪她都会很高兴。他为了她的赞赏或者满意的微笑去做——做过——任何事……他已被她的教育理念潜移默化了这么多年以致于这已经成为了他的第二天性。控制和约束，这就是他的生活。几十年来，这几乎已经让他十分自然地对身边的事物施加控制，把局面牢牢掌控在自己手中。除了Sherlock……但Sherlock是一个完全不同的情况。他是最后一个Mycroft需要三思后行的人。Sherlock超脱于每一条规则。但Greg……Greg应该遵守规则，而不是违逆。

为什么Greg简单的一瞥就能如此轻易地破坏Mycroft一直运作良好的生活方式仍是一个谜。一个让他越来越处于被动状态的迷……而这让他对于控制的渴望——需求——变得越来越强，并且越来越向古怪的方向发展……比如他坚持紧闭窗帘，并且反复检查这件事。

正当Greg带着歉意的笑容回来时，Mycroft的手机响了。他接起了电话，Greg发出了恼怒的叹息。

“喂？啊……哦……现在突然又是Sergeij了？”Mycroft讽刺地说。“嗯？你有任何消息吗？真的？啊哈……某种朋友的朋友……真棒，”他讽刺地说道，话中并没多少真心实意。“是的，如果你必须的话……发给我图片和文件。”他没说再见就结束了通话。然后他盯着手机等待着。

“关于Donovan有新消息了？”Greg问，也走近看着电话。

Mycroft随他去了。“也许吧……我的……嗯……得力助手找到了一个记得Sally Donovan儿时朋友的人。我会有一个包含信息的文件和一张照片。但说实话我不抱太大希望……来了——这是照片。”

Mycroft打开信息的附件，两个人都盯着那张显示一个年轻人的黑白照片。也许只有十七岁，纤瘦，不是很高，有光滑的黑色头发。Mycroft耸耸肩。

“这可能是任何人，”他失望地说，让他注意到身边的Greg有多么安静。“Greg？”他惊讶地道。“你认识他？”

Greg咬着他的下唇。

“我不太确定……但是那双眼睛……我发誓我以前在哪儿见过……这种疯狂的表情……你也看到了吗？”

Mycroft慢慢点头。是的——男孩的眼中有着某种不稳定的，某种动荡的东西。

“要是我知道……”Greg大声说出他的思绪，然后发出一声低沉的呼喊。“是他！另一个人！”

“什么另一个人？”Mycroft困惑地问。

“炸弹！晚会上的！这就是那个和Moran在一起的男人！”Greg大喊。“你有他的名字吗？”

“是的，”Mycroft回答，快速按着他的电话。“Sergeij发送过来的……是了！这儿！”

Greg弯腰看清屏幕上的名字。“Jim Moriarty，”他读道。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock从他的记忆深处挖出了John很久之前的某个时刻给他的大门的密码，打开了门。

然后Sherlock离开了John的财产。没人阻止他。

他走了几步就停止了。然后他慢慢意识到自从Irene把他带回去之后他是第一次独自一人走在街上。独自一人在这个城市。独自一人在户外。

这可能很可怕，但Sherlock觉得寒冷拍打着他的脸颊，而他生平第一次，觉得真正的自由。他深吸了一口气，新鲜、寒冷的空气充满他的肺。伦敦的天空一片阴沉，闻起来像是要下雪了。空气中还充斥着汽车尾气的味道。所有一切都有点太多。

一个穿着有毛领的黑色外套的金发女人独自走在路阶上。Sherlock没有关注她。他的思绪完全被处理所有的入侵感官占据……快乐……毫无恐惧……瞬间消失的紧张……弥漫全身的自由之感……为什么他等了那么长时才走出这一步？为什么他不更早点走出去并且……

金发女人在他面前停了下来，说道：“Sigerson先生……真是一个令人愉快的惊喜，”她说，笑容依旧寒冷，没有到达她的眼睛。

“你是谁？”他问，愤怒地打断她，头猛地转过去。他这时没心情跟陌生人交谈。

“Mary Morstan，”她同样冰冷地笑着回答。“你知道这名字代表着什么吗？知道我是市长的私人秘书？”当Sherlock沉默地摇了摇头，想知道为什么他的哥哥要让他的私人秘书跟踪他时，Mary从她的外套口袋里拿出了枪。她在他面前迅速晃了一下然后塞了回去。“那你可能在知道我的真实姓名后会更了解我一点……Mary Moran。”

一阵寒意传遍Sherlock的身体。“Moran,”他平板地重复，嘴唇僵硬。

Mary很满意地点点头。“感谢你省了我诱骗你，或者用蛮力把你拖出房子的麻烦。”一辆黑色的小轿车慢慢沿着街道开过来并且直接停在他们旁边。“现在……如果你想再次看到你的Johnny活着，那你就乖乖坐进这辆车里。”

Sherlock带着他一贯面对无可避免的事情的冷静，顺从地打开车门，坐了进去。


	45. 把光明带入黑暗-第3部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好戏终于收场~  
> 接下来就该是甜腻腻的肉了吧……再加上一些零零碎碎的事……  
> （我还惦记着那个似乎有反攻的部分呢……唉，只能看作者怎么写了……）

驾车的是一个短发男，在他旁边坐着另一个脸上挂着虚伪轻蔑笑容的男人。

Sherlock在玛丽的示意下坐到副驾后面的那个后座，玛丽坐到了他旁边。

“开车，”她对司机说道，然后转向Sherlock。“能给我你的电话和武器吗？”

Sherlock犹豫了。他确实希望着某时能有机会和某人联络。也许是Mike。他的第一选择是John，但是根据他绑匪的话来看，John已经在她手里了，所以他别无选择。

“马上，如果你不介意的话！”玛丽厉声命令道。“我毫不在乎伤害你。相反，”她冷笑道。“如果你给我一个这么做的理由的话我会非常乐意接受。”

Sherlock不情愿的交出他的电话。没理由让自己处于可能的伤害和危险之中。他稍后可能会高兴自己完好无损，而不是变成断手指的残疾人或者诸如此类的。

“枪呢？也许是刀？”她粗鲁地问。Sherlock没说话只是摇摇头。“好吧，但别乱打主意。我们之后会搜你身的。彻彻底底地搜。”

Sherlock无视她，希望他们不会搜的太彻底以致于找到了他的肛塞，而那玩意儿因为他交叉的双腿正强烈地显示着存在感。他试着不表现出任何反应，假装转头看着窗外移动的车辆。

车窗贴了不透明玻璃，Sherlock看到的伦敦图景就是一幅幅朦胧的画面。五分钟前，他的生活还那么美好，那么那么美好，几乎达到了完美。他的脸上感觉到了最后一抹残留的阳光，新鲜的空气轻抚着他的皮肤。孩子般的快乐，几乎自由的感觉，美好的微笑在他胸口形成……准备着爆发……准备着表现。但是现在……他意味深长地看了旁边的女人一眼。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”一会儿后他问。“Sebastian Moran从没见过我。”

“我不知道，”玛丽嘲弄地瞥了他一眼。“但几个星期前当Doc Watson带着几个他的区头领回家时你可是搞了一个相当令人难忘的出场方式。Sebastian虽然自己不在那儿，但他几乎是在第二天刚踏进Albright的办公室之时Albright就告诉了他每一个细节。他还特别提到了你的爱痕。”

Sherlock觉得自己因为回忆起了那不愉快的场面而脸色发红，他内心赶紧踹了自己一下。他在想什么呀？

而从另一方面来说，玛丽显示出了一种冷血算计的态度。“Sebastian如此快速的成为Albright的得力助手有一定的优势。Albright不会对某个小角色传播那样的八卦。毕竟他十分害怕Doc Watson……即使这也并不能阻止他总是和他作对。而这到头来却是极大的方便了我们。”

Sherlock发现自己在点头。John因为Albright对Sherlock的诽谤已经受够了他，而当争论升级，Moran又从Albright对John的‘刺杀’中救下他的命时，无疑给了Moran在黑手党中更显赫的位置。这个位置让他能隐身幕后破坏John的计划并且伤害他，同时还能持续充当John的救星。

“这就是我们怎么知道你长什么样并且你在Doc Watson家中的位置。和你的前任相比医生这是容纳了你相当长的时间呐。”她的眼睛滑过他。“我们也知道你的Johnny在Albright大胆说你坏话时几乎要杀了他。那还真是有趣……”她露出牙齿。“在我们看来，你是引诱Doc Watson走进我们陷阱的最优人选。”

Sherlock的头猛地转过来。“你们没有抓住John？”

“没有，”他冷笑着承认。

“但你说你抓了John如果我想要再看到他活着的话……”

“我没那样说。你从我的话中得出了自己的结论……而那是……错的。我只是提供了一个让你再次见到Johnny的机会——这是对的。你会再次看到他活着——如果他找到了我们——当然我们假设他会的。但我还是觉得该告诉你你们的聚会不会持续太久。”

这是一个Sherlock难以下咽的痛苦结果。他让自己像一个愚蠢的小毛孩子般被耍着玩。他对John的担忧让他无法清晰的思考。他怎么能这么愚蠢？！他默默盯着窗外，为自己的愚蠢摇头。然而一会儿后，他彻底审视了他的绑匪，不过这并不能对已经犯下的错误有多大的帮助。他需要集结起他所有的智慧，所有的机敏，所有的专注来摆脱这个似乎正无情接近他们两个的陷阱。为此，他需要信息，越多越好。一件从未得知的事情可能会让一切有转机，比如这个女人的动机……为什么她这么执着……

“Sebastian不是你的丈夫……”他说，大声说出他的想法。

她看着他，嘴唇噘起。“哦？”她就说了这么一句。

“不是……你没带结婚戒指。”

一个嘲弄的笑声。“这年头这说明不了什么。”

Sherlock歪了歪脑袋承认。“当然……但是……你绝对是浪漫类型的。你穿着黑色，尽管事实上他已经死了好几天了。你脖子上挂着吊坠——可能装着死者的照片。所有感情都那么可笑。”Sherlock努力不去想John的手帕，这几天他一直都随身带着放在裤子口袋里。“你说你叫Mary Moran……你和他同姓。如果你结婚了，你会带上婚戒，因为感情。因此，他不是你的丈夫，但他也是个亲人。一个表亲或者……”她鼻子的曲线，她的金发……“哥哥。”

有什么东西在玛丽的眼里爆开，但她点了点头。“是的，”她承认道。“他是我哥哥。”

她悲伤的程度异常地打击了Sherlock……特别是当他想起自己的哥哥的时候。他正要顺势说点什么，但还是把话咽了回去。似乎John的对手真的不了解他相当特殊的家庭情况，而Sherlock会对此保持安静。这完全有可能让他稍后获得一些优势。

“既然你哥哥现在死了……”Sherlock继续他的推理，“那J.M.就不代表Sebastian James Moran……必定有一个真正的J.M.藏于某处。这一切背后的那个伟大的未知者。”

“很快你就会自己发现的，”她轻蔑地说。

“你想要为你哥哥报仇？”这比起疑问来更像是陈述。

“是啊，”她笑容扭曲地回答。“老大好心帮我忙，并相应改变他的计划。”

“我会被杀，”Sherlock平静地——至少表面上——继续。他不想在John的敌人面前有任何示弱。他希望John能有理由为他骄傲。然而他的内心却疯狂地嘲笑着。当他真的认为他的生活可能终于好转的那天……可能终于开始的那天……它却永远地结束了。命运真的恨他。但这一次他不打算就这么默不作声地接受。这一次他不会放弃。这一次他有值得去争取的东西。

“你真是个聪明的家伙。”她做出一个假装调情的噘嘴。“你真是非常有趣。他们中的大多数人都是难以忍受的愚蠢，并且当所有人最终意识到他们将一命呜呼时都会咆哮怒吼咬牙切齿的……他们需要别人来向他们一一解释……但你却是独自推断出来，”她假惺惺地称赞他。“厉害。是的，你会死。但我希望并祈祷老大会给我这个特权。我假设你熟悉老话说的‘以眼还眼，以牙还牙’？”

“熟悉——是的。但这里不适用。我对John可不是哥哥那么简单……这只会有意义如果……”Sherlock心不在焉地开口，但之后他停住了。“哦……”他最终说道。“Moran不仅仅是你哥哥……”

玛丽的表情变成了威胁，但Sherlock毫不在意地继续他的话。

“我想知道……”他傲慢的假笑着问，“到底是你哥哥的活儿好呢……还是你老大更胜一筹？”

他脸上响亮的耳光证实了他的怀疑。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

那天下午，John兴高采烈地回到家。这天剩下的时间他给Bridges放了假，Mike正乘出租车回家和Susan团聚，Dave和Naresh——在这几天的的紧张之后值得一个休息——也在回各自家的路上，而他……期待看到Sherlock。

Bridges势必是注意到了他雇主的不耐烦，因为他以超记录的时间——通常要花两个小时——从哈里奇赶回伦敦。他架势的样子让Mike的脸色在变绿和变白之间交替，但他一个反对意见都没有……或者至少没敢说出来。

钻石走私顺利进行。宝石已经分发给了值得信赖的合作伙伴，他们会确保这批好货无法追踪并且投放市场。资金很快就会再次充足。杀鸡儆猴还是值得的。他在黑手党里的声誉再度辉煌，而他马上又会是大款了。

但现在还是回到最好的部分：Sherlock，以及他的热烈欢迎，还有新床。

John走进门厅，关上身后的门，故意发出很大的响声。一会儿，Sherlock就会从某个地方像一团暴风一样席卷过来，给他一个几乎让他窒息的拥抱，然后……

为什么这么安静？

为什么Sherlock没有扑上来像八爪鱼一样地缠住他？

John困惑地眨了眨眼，环顾四周。

毫无疑问。

哪儿都没有Sherlock的踪迹。

奇怪……

“Sherlock？！”他喊得响亮清晰。“我回来了……”

“Watson先生！”从通往服务区的门那儿传来了一声兴奋的呼喊。是Thomas，他正难以开口地走近John。

“你回来真是太好了。我正要打电话给你。Sherlock……Sigerson先生……他一个小时前去散步，但还没有回来……而我们……我们开始担心。”正当John试着理解Thomas告诉他的任何事情的时候，另一个男人深吸了一口气又很快地接着说了：“他之前从来没有离开房子，但现在他走了这么长时间又什么都没对人说，我……”

“Sherlock走了？！”John惊愕地喊道。他正要说点别的但他的手机这时响了。他看都没看屏幕就接了电话，大吼，“现在没空！”。

“哦……你注意到你的亲亲小猫消失了，”一个声音在电话线另一端震颤着，John僵住。

世界似乎突然停止，时间似乎瞬间凝滞。然后一切又开始运转。

为什么？为什么一切都看起来和以前一样？为什么一切都闻起来和以前一样？感觉起来和以前一样？什么时候都变得一样的？Sherlock……我的天，Sherlock……John觉得自己在颤抖。他的眼睛落到Thomas身上，后者正非常害怕地看着他但仍没有要离开的迹象。Thomas的存在迫使他再度控制自己，不让任何情绪流露。

“Sherlock在哪儿？”John问，寒冰般的重重吐出每一个音节。

“哦，我首先应该介绍一下自己不是吗？”另一端的男人继续道。“当然我应该了，看我多没礼貌啊……Jim，Jim Moriarty，为您服务，”他哧哧笑着补充，而在John看来，那完全的不合适。

“Sherlock在哪儿？”John重复，语气冷冽如冰。他没心情玩游戏。

“噢……我现在有点小小的失望了……Jim！Jim Moriarty！没印象吗？诚然，我确实努力隐身幕后，但是……”

突然John意识到他在哪儿听到过这个声音了。电话留言……‘嗨，我是Jim……’很久之前在Bayswater路发现的那个寄信人地址上写着J.M.的信封……

罪魁祸首不是Sebastian James Moran……天啊，他怎么能这么愚蠢！

“哦，我明白了……你的迟钝反应告诉我你才刚刚把两件事联系起来。”Moriarty听起来很高兴。“好吧，冗长的介绍结束了。我们现在能回到重点了吗？”

John试图用干硬的舌头湿润他干裂的嘴唇，但不太成功。

“你想要什么？”他僵硬的声音泄露出了他的沮丧。

“你很快就会发现的，”Moriarty发出不合时宜的欢呼声。“来芬斯伯利公园。用香雪木酒馆大门旁的侧门，然后直走。什么时候停下你会知道的。哦——请你独自前来。我必须强调这个。我会消除任何不请自来的客人，而我非常讨厌不必要的流血。如果你想叫你的保镖……Dave——他正走进他在诺丁山的家——或者Naresh——他正开着红色雷克萨斯向北而行——或者Fred和Ginger——”

John紧闭双眼，看到一扇扇的门在他脑海里猛地关上……出口一个接一个地被阻挡……

“明白了，”他生硬地打断Moriarty。

突然，背景里传来了含糊的声音，John把他的电话重重贴着耳朵，直到耳朵都压疼了。他几乎不敢呼吸。可能吗？可能是Sherlock吗？然后他听到了一声痛苦的喊叫和大声的咒骂，紧随而来的是Sherlock的声音。

“不要来，John！待着……”

一个沉闷的声音响起，像是一下殴打，然后是一连串的噪音和一个紧绷的男性声音：“这个婊子咬了我！”

然后Moriarty的声音再次响起，听起来很不高兴。

“你的狗太不乖了，也许阉了会让它平静下来，而很幸运我手边正好有这样的专家。她对刀非常着迷，而且使用它们的天赋惊人。如果你想他平平安安的回来——并且是完整一块的话……那你最好快点单独来找我们。”然后电话挂了线路中断。

窗外，夕阳西下，照射在大厅里的光线渐渐消退。

oooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooo

当Moriarty结束和Doc Watson的通话时坐落于泰晤士河旁的一座仓库却是异常安静。在重重的板条箱和载货箱后面，Moriarty正站在一支工业聚光灯旁边，耀眼的光束照射在一个金发女人和三个殴打着另一个黑发男人的人身上。

“搞什么……”Moriarty对三个男人发出刺耳的尖叫声，后者正忙着将Sherlock控制住。“让这条狗明白道理那么难吗？！”

“他一直都安静得像个绵羊似的……然后突然就……”其中一个男人咕哝着道。

“老大，恕我直言……”另一个在终于把Sherlock摔到地上后说道。“这不是一条狗，这是一头成年狮子。”

“Wroooong，”Moriarty唱起了歌。“狮子，不是狗。狮子是猫科动物中的一员。”当他看到周围一片迷惑的眼神时，他厌恶地挥了挥手。“随便了。把他的胳膊绑在背后，别让他动弹，尤其是他的腿。我亲自来处理……让我们看看除了电话他还有什么。”Moriarty把Sherlock的电话交给Mary——他刚才就是用这个电话来和John Watson通话的。他站在Sherlock面前，盯着他。“你给你的Johnny打电话打得还真是勤呐，那么多通话记录……肯定是爱的死去活来了。”他嘲弄道。

他的囚犯目光灼灼地瞪着他，仍然固执地一言不发。

“这样我更跃跃欲试了。”Moriarty朝他的手下点点头。“解开他的衬衫，脱掉他的裤子，我想知道那下面是不是有更有趣的东西。顺便检查一下他的口袋，我不想之后看到啥糟糕的意外。”他看了一会儿过程。“先脱鞋，”他朝他的手下喝道。“看在老天的份上，我周围怎么都是蠢货！而且如果不麻烦的话请快一点，虽然与我们相比医生要赶一会儿路才能到达会面地，但我不想迟到。”他的目光扫过Sherlock赤裸的上半身。“哦哦……”他从齿间轻吹口哨。“看看我们这儿有什么？Oookay……”他慢吞吞地说。“我们去公园前先绕个路。我要从我的公寓里拿些东西。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John凝视着虚空，好像失去了所有感觉。

“他……他被绑架了吗？”Thomas问，声音颤抖。“如果有任何……我能做的……”

“去厨房，Thomas。不要让Eleanor和Turner离开你的视线，而且不要给任何人开门，”John命令的声音似乎来自很遥远的地方。Thomas严肃地点头。“房子里还有其他人吗？”

“没了。园丁今天不在，Jacques要明天才回来。”

“好。”

“你……你打算做什么？”Thomas异常犹豫地问。

“Thomas……”

“嗯？”

“去厨房，”John重复。Thomas害怕地点点头，转身离开了。

一旦他又只剩他自己，John的目光重新变得呆滞空茫。门厅黑暗空旷，而他独自一人。他的周围没有声音，唯一可以听到的只有他自己的呼吸声，断续的、痛苦的，压抑的呼吸声。

“Sherlock……操……”John喃喃自语。

生平第一次，他不知道该做什么。

Sherlock正身陷险境，而他却没办法把他救出来……落在他们身上的这张看不见的大网太紧。没有办法……除了按照要求的去做，独自前往那里。

他通过鼻子深深吸了一口气。

独自一人，没有后援，没有保镖，没有Mike。

他的双唇紧抿成一条坚定的细线，一道冷硬的光芒闪现在他的眼中。

他会去，单独去，他不是懦夫，而这次Moriarty会亲自看到这一点。他准备极尽所能再次把Sherlock拥入怀中。当初让他陷入这种情况都是他的——John的——过错……那个恶心的混蛋选择了Sherlock作为一个压制点来把John逼入绝境。John会让他为此付出代价。虽然他还不知道究竟该怎么做，但他会想出来的。

然后他有了一个主意。也许仍然还有他可以做的事。他有点手忙脚乱地戳着电话调出通话记录，但最后一个来电者是Sherlock。

失望地叹了口气。当然了。Moriarty用了Sherlock的电话联系他。否则他怎么会知道这个号码——毕竟，只有少数人知道。

他开始自动在脑海里过滤可能知道这个号码的人。Mike，他的保镖，Mycroft Holmes……接着在他能细想他在做什么之前，他按下了数字。

“啊，Watson先生，”Mycroft问候道。“我正要……”

“Sherlock被绑架了，”John突兀地打断他。线路另一端的抽气声让他心里充满了一种恶意的快感。

“谁干的？”Mycroft简短地问。

“Jim Moriarty……早些时候的线索……迹象……我们都忽视了。莫里亚蒂就是那个让我几个月来的生活不得安宁人。他可能也是Donovan背后的那个人，就像他是Moran背后的那个人一样。”

“天哪……”Mycroft哑然，这让John立刻警觉了起来。

“该死的，Mycroft！”他愤怒地咆哮。“你知道些什么？！”

“就刚刚……我收到一条消息……Jim Moriarty和Sally Donovan从孩提时代就相互认识了……而Greg——Lestrade探长认出了莫里亚蒂是警察晚会上的第二个炸弹客。”

“Lestrade和你在一起？”John插话。

答案来的犹豫。“是……他……这纯属偶然……”

“Mycroft——我他妈现在才不管你要搞谁。我只问一句：这个该死的警察可信吗？”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“你车停在这儿吗？”Mycroft一结束与John Watson的通话就几乎粗鲁地问道。

“在角落里，怎么了？”Greg警觉地回答，从Mycroft含糊不清的通话中摸不出任何头绪。

“穿上暖和的外套，我们出去，”Mycroft坚定地说。

“什么？去哪儿？”

“芬斯伯里公园。拿些你可以用作武器的东西。”

“啥？！”

“Gregory。马上！我们没那么多时间，”Mycroft催促他。“关于……现在几点了？”他看了一下表，呻吟起来。“展会……Greg！你还没准备好吗？”

“我不会离开这里除非我知道到底发了什么！”Greg对Mycroft吼道，双手抱胸强调他的话。

Mycroft盯着他，Greg没有退让。

“Greg——你可以明天再表现出这幅难搞的样子，但不是现在。我会在车上解释一切。”

Greg叹了口气。

“好吧，好吧，”他拿过他的外套。“我们现在是去展览还是干啥？”

“不！”Mycroft已经拨了一个号码并把电话贴上了耳朵。“我不得不取消我的出席。我只是需要马上让Morstan小姐知道。她会找到一些借口或者其他什么的应付组织者的。”他听着，然后轻声诅咒。“为什么这个女人不接电话？！”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John和Mycroft通完电话后就立刻开车出发。当他到达了目的地，John把车留在了一条小巷里，穿过七姐妹路，在芬斯伯里公园前面的侧门边停下。尖尖的门栅不是障碍，但他还是检查了一下门是否开着。结果他轻轻推了一下就开了。他的舌头滑过冰冷干裂的嘴唇，徒劳地试图湿润它们。

然后他迈步走上面前一条延伸到黑暗里面稍微有点崎岖的路，远离了明亮的街道。但他刚走上环绕公园的沥青车道就看见前方几码外接近广场的一个闪烁的红光。三个人影在黑暗中显露出来，被他们脚下的红光照亮。John离开了道路走近了几步，隐约恐惧地意识到红光是由一大片广场旁边草地上的蜡烛发出的。广场左边挨着几棵光秃秃的树和几个常绿灌木，右边似乎延伸到无穷无尽。

John认为他可以辨认出背景里的麦肯齐小屋，但他不太肯定。他对身处的环境只有一个模糊的感觉，因为自从他在这个公园度过一个夏天以来已经过了几十年了。那时候还是在明亮的白天见到它的，而且他还忙于向大学生贩毒。

每走一步，John就试图看出哪个人可能是莫里亚蒂——或者甚至是Sherlock。但是蜡烛发出的微薄昏暗的光线不足以辨认出外貌。他们三个都裹着厚厚的大衣和外套——就像John一样——伪装他们的体型，使之更加难以辨认——不知是否有意为之。

那天晚上有点冷，而John不是唯一一个气息在面前化作白烟，溶于黑暗的人。另外三个人影的呼吸也凝聚在了空气中。

每走一步，脚下结霜的草地就发出脆响。

当John离三个人只有几步之遥的时候，他终于能看清他们的脸。他们看起来很眼熟，而这发现相当令人不快。这意味着组织里的叛变比他怀疑的还要发展迅速。但他并没完全认出他们，直到他们直直站在了他的面前。他曾经在Albright的前办公室里见过他们几次。

John咬牙。看来Moran和莫里亚蒂一直都在像癌细胞一样沉默又致命地扩散着，转变他的人来对抗他。

“我来了，”John在三人面前粗鲁地说道。“现在怎样？”

“老大正等着你，”其中一个说，另一个恶意地偷笑着。

“哦是嘛？”John反问，寻求证据般地看向四周。“他是害羞吗？否则我怎么看不到他？”

“这边，医生，”第三个男人说，后者迄今为止一直保持沉默。“客厅穿过这儿就到！”他爆出一声短促的、难听的笑声，弯下腰，移开一块John没注意到的，躺在地上的木板。

John的心脏在一个狭窄的、方形的舱口出现在木板下方时跳到了喉咙口，他面前的入口犹如一个吞噬万物的黑色深渊。好像回应一个看不见的命令，一束微弱的光线突然从舱口下某个地方出现，而一道垂直而下的金属长梯清晰可见。有一瞬可以听到轻微的脚步声，但之后又都陷入了寂静。John弯下身，发现梯子据地下大概有四五码的距离。而下面，他可以辨认出是水泥地，但此外就什么也看不见了。几乎什么声音都听不到。不知道那里可能会有什么东西正潜伏着……等待他……

第一次，他开始怀疑自己这样让莫里亚蒂摆弄是否是个好主意。第一次，他开始怀疑Sherlock是不是在那里。莫里亚蒂会带着他一起吗？或者John只是简单的认为Sherlock会出现在他们的会面上？他有一瞬的挣扎。他应该就乖乖听命爬进这个洞？（这比他以前见过的更像一个陷阱！）还是他应该拒绝并且在这种情况下……把Sherlock的生命至于险境？天啊——不！绝对不行！如果他立刻转身离去，这对Sherlock来说就是一场死刑——John非常确定这一点。这件事会一直让他良心不安，生活永无宁静。于是，他别无选择。

John闭了一会儿眼睛，短暂地向上天祈祷Sherlock真的在下面等着他，而Moriarty真的会信守诺言。然后他跪在洞的边缘开始往下爬。没爬一两步他就听到了头上的一阵噪音，当他抬起头，木板滑回了原位。

锁上了。一阵冰冷的，可怕的感觉在他的体内弥漫开。

他紧紧咬着脸颊内侧，继续往下，直到他的脚不再接触到梯子的金属横杠而是落到了平滑、坚硬的地面。John动作流畅地放开冰冷的横杠（他之前从没高兴他戴了皮手套），把手枪从外套内侧的口袋里拿出来，然后转身。

他发现自己在一个小房间里，红砖墙面，如果他伸直手臂的话勉强能碰到。他面前有一条立着一盏石油灯的通道。John认出这就是照到外面那个入口的光源，而现在它也照亮了通道另一边的楼梯间，那里有一架通往更下层的楼梯。

当他意识到他还没到达目的地时一股沮丧升了起来，但之后他听到从楼梯那儿飘来了一阵怪异的扭曲声。是脚步声？低语声？很难说。

他开始走下楼，一边保持警惕。通道变得越来越宽阔，最终到了一个宽敞的楼梯平台，那儿也有一盏灯，温暖的光线打破了黑暗。

John停在了原地。他面前是一个巨大的空间。

他毫无意识地既敬畏又害怕地张开了嘴。

一块砖挨着一块转……组成了矮墙上巨大粗壮的柱子和椭圆形的拱门，绵延不绝地延伸到无尽的黑暗里。

墙上分布的几盏石油灯在红色的砖墙表面、拱门和柱子上投射下温暖的光线，在流淌于墙间犹如运河一般的细窄且浑浊水面上制造出诡异的光影。

这条走廊中的一切不是圆形就是椭圆形，除了那些河流。甚至低矮、宽广，弧度都一样的墙都从底部开始变得越来越宽阔，把水流轻轻聚集在一起，形成了一个比起人工水库更像是个浅水湖的效果。

在他和最后一个楼梯平台之间只有几步之遥，后者堪堪露出水面。

John继续下楼，感到轻微的头晕，直到他达到了最底部的楼梯平台。

空气滞闷陈腐，闻起来像土壤、砖块、霉菌。

尽管他试着不要，但他还是紧张了。他的左右两边都是水。莫里亚蒂在哪儿？更重要的是：Sherlock在哪儿？

为什么他不带他去哈里奇？那这一切都不会发生了……他应该拽着他的头发把他拖出房子，用武力把他塞进行李箱……

为什么这儿一个人都没有？为什么没人等他？他之前肯定听到了什么……不是吗？这些声音是从哪儿来的？他体内窜上了一股不安，双手更紧地握住了武器。分开腿，俯低身，让自己处于一个更有利的射击位置。他的眼睛先转向了左边，接着是右边。

于是那又来了——惶惶不安的感觉……这种未知的威胁之感已经缠着他几个星期了。他现在犹如趟过一个危险的沼泽，每一步都有可能是他的最后一步。

就是那儿！声音！扭曲的回声。脚步声！是吗？John不确定。他甚至都说不出声音从哪儿来的。

为什么Sherlock不发出点声音呢？为啥他听不到那个混蛋的一点声音？他就是闭不上他的那张嘴除非……为什么他不再咬个人？为什么他不叫他的名字？

这股不确定性碾压着John的神经，大片的墙壁和头顶上拱形的天花板似乎向他压了下来，那一吨吨的砖头好像就落在他的肩上。那嘈杂声又停了，走道里充斥着偶尔轻轻的滴水声。但除此之外，仍是一片压抑的沉默，好像他正身处一个地窖或者教堂……一间恐怖的教堂。

一排排永无止境的支柱和椭圆形拱门，像空洞的眼窝凝视着虚空。在他刚刚转过了一个正确的——或者也许错误的——拐角的时候，柱子的排列错综复杂了起来，感觉就像处在令人不安的镜面迷宫里。John几乎都在期待随时都会和另一个自己面对面了呢，但Moriarty却突然站在了他面前。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“我希望你至少能从这事中得到了享受！”Greg在尽可能安静地跟着Mycroft溜进芬斯伯里公园时坚定地骂了一句。

他们没像John Watson被指示去找莫里亚蒂时那样走，而是另择其道，寻找一条或多或少避免了好奇旁观者的路，然后爬过隔开公园和城市的栅栏。因为公园落日后就关闭了，他们没别的办法进入广场。现在他们小心翼翼地走向了麦肯齐小屋，离黑帮老大前往的会面点很近。

“可能让你失望了……在晚上和你一起在公园里偷偷潜行不是太符合我愿望清单上情色出轨这一条，”Mycroft悠然说道。

“不是那个！”Greg嘶嘶出声。“我是说把我拖进非法行动！”

“啊……”Mycroft说，几分钟后补充道：“惊讶的是没有。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在John通过舱口进入水库之后，其中一个莫里亚蒂的手下把大衣的兜帽拉到头上。

“真他妈冷，”他不爽地咕哝。

“医生有武器，”另一个短发男说道。

“是啊，我看到了，”大衣男认同。“我们应该搜他身。”

“老大不想让我们这么做，Franco，”第三个人插嘴。他穿着一件带着毛皮假领的短外套。“你听到他吩咐的了。”

“但还是，Jack，”Franco说。一阵寒风吹来，他抓紧了他的兜帽。“让医生带把枪都不是过分自信了，这是自杀。”

短发男咧嘴一笑。“老大可把医生的那个小乖乖握在手里呢，我不认为医生会有任何轻举妄动。”

“让我们希望如此吧，Cooper，” Franco沉声道。

Cooper把一根烟放进了嘴里，点燃。“这是医生的错。他不该把那个小可爱带回家。”

Franco把重心从一条腿移到另一条腿。“别让这事烦到你了，”他说。“医生是弯的。”

“Cooper说得对，”Jack提道。“我不在乎一个老大是同性恋。但是这Sigerson也太……”他厌恶地摇了摇头，摩擦着手背。“这个婊子还咬了我。希望我没从他那儿染到什么。谁知道他们有什么病。”

“你突然抱怨个啥呢？”Franco问。“Sigerson又不是他搞得第一个荡货了。”

“说压才对~” Cooper大笑。“的确……但Sigerson是第一个喜欢多管闲事的家伙。”

Jack哼了一声表示同意。“那个奇特的混蛋非常机敏。甚至连一克可卡因都藏不了了。一点儿都不行……一个机会都没有。”

Cooper把香烟用鞋跟碾熄。“而我想带我的女朋友去加勒比海度假……但没外快赚也不用想了。Moran是出人意料的好事。他能把医生偏离了的轨道拉回来。”

Jack大声地吸了吸鼻子。“幸亏Moran把我们介绍给了老大，这样我们就是第一批……”

“舔他屁股的？”Franco嘲弄地问。

“你个混蛋！”Jack嘶嘶叫。“你也在那儿，也想拍新老大马屁。”

“伙计，真没幽默感啊，”Franco说。“好吧——接着要做点啥？我不太喜欢再站在这要冻僵我的地儿了。”

“老大说我们要在这里等着，”Cooper反对。

Franco耸耸肩。“那儿有些树丛。可能没这里该死的又冷风又大。我反正要到那儿去，你想来的时候就来。”

Cooper和Jack看着他们的同伴移动着僵硬的腿溜到了被一圈绿篱包围着的几棵树那里。

“我们也去吧，”Jack提议道。“我的脚已经冻成冰棍了。我们从那边也一样可以看到洞口。”

“好吧，”Copper嘟囔道。

“如果有任何不该从那个洞口出来的人爬出来，反正这个开放的空间也足以解决掉了。”Jack大笑。“在肩胛骨之间干净利落的一枪。搞定。”

他们加入了Franco，后者在树丛后面抿了一口一个扁平的金属瓶子。

“想来一口吗？对抵抗寒冷有好处。”他把瓶子递给Jack。

Jack喝了一口，接着大声喘气。“天，这啥玩意儿？”

“朗姆酒，”Franco一脸无辜。

“软蛋，”Cooper骂着，从Jack那儿拿过瓶子喝了一大口，睫毛都没动一下。

Franco咧嘴笑起来，Jack摇了摇头。

“我要去放个水，”Franco说道，离开他的伙伴们。

“确保你别尿出冰块来！”Jack在他背后喊道，粗鲁地大笑。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“那儿站着的三个人，你看到他们了吗？”Greg小声对Mycroft说。

他们已经在麦肯齐小屋里躲了一阵子了，并且能看到John已经到了，却很快就消失在了地面上。然后看到三个人离开了现场躲入了树丛里。

“我不是瞎子，Greg。”

“你到底知道下面是什么吗？”Greg问，指着他们前面的地方。

“是的。”

“然后？别像挤牙膏似的！”Greg低声嘶嘶着。

“公园这部分的下面是前香雪木水库，其中一个为伦敦提供过饮用水的退役水库。”

Greg陷入了沉默

“没有其他方式进去吗？”他最终问道。

“没有，”Mycroft确证。“至少就我所知没有。”

Greg再次陷入沉默，在黑暗中既烦恼又怀疑地盯着Mycroft。“好吧，那就这样，”他厉声道。“我打电话叫警察。”

“你就是警察。”

“不，我只是某种……特别专员，”Greg隐隐咆哮。“天……我甚至都记不起那个头衔！某种不伦不类和警察毫无关系并且我希望我从来没有让自己接受的头衔！”

“Gregory……如果我们现在叫警察，水库肯定会有一场血战。这是你想要的吗？”Mycroft等了一会儿然后又道，“并不是说我不会很高兴用这种方式摆脱我的弟弟……”

“扯蛋，”Greg轻声骂道。“你不会这样给Doc Watson添麻烦的。你的弟弟对你来说很重要……不管你怎么说。你担心他。”

“经常，”Mycroft饱含磨难地叹息。“尽管我不得不说，他无论何时何地都在坚持不懈地不断给我惹麻烦。”

“好吧，好吧——不找警察，”Greg投降了。“至少现在！”他警告地补充。“所以我们现在该做什么？”

“我们解决掉这三个壮男，”Mycroft说得好像这就是最天经地义的事。

“我们现在该做什么？！”

“你带了一个相当大的手电筒……”

“是的，我的美光牌手电。我应该拿它做什么？暴露自己？”

“一个壮男会离开他的团体。而解决一只从羊群走丢的样对像你这样的人来说应该是小事一桩。然后你可以引诱另一个男人离开接着……”

“要引你去引，”Greg吼道，然后他重重叹了口气，悄悄离开了小屋——准备用他超大号的手电敲晕陌生人。

“我会为你做这事……”他喃喃自语。

这一切比起他们想的还要简单得多。两个男人仍然挤在一起点着香烟，使他们在黑暗中更容易被发现。

第一个男人昏倒时发出了微小的声音，让另外两个中的一个转向Greg。手电再一次成功发挥作用。

Mycroft用伞柄把另一个男人敲晕在他的脚下。当他也失去意识地躺在地上时，Greg收起了手电。

“但现在我要叫警察！”Greg朝Mycroft吼。

“还不行，”Mycroft坚定地说，目光滑过脚下的那个人。“我们应该把这些先生绑起来……”

Greg眉毛抬起，从他的大衣里掏出几根尼龙扎带。

“没手铐吗？”Mycroft慢吞吞地说。“Gregory，我得说我很失望。”

“可别，”Greg冷冷地道。“手铐正待在它们该待的地方，我的床头柜里，随时准备投入使用。”

Mycroft微微把脑袋歪向一边，噘起嘴。“真的啊。”

“首先，我不知道我们会遇到什么情况，”Greg在开始用尼龙扎带绑住他们面前男人的手脚时回答。Greg知道自己在做什么，他没试图温柔点儿，而这个男人绝无可能逃脱。“第二，我家里确实没有六副手铐。第三……”他犹豫了。“如果你根本不想让我叫警察……那比起手铐尼龙扎带更好。如果我不得不申请新手铐的话我可不太擅长扯谎。即使是最蠢的警察也能把两件事联系起来。”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Moriarty，好像凭空就从这些布满柱子的过道中冒出来似的，正站在其中一道矮墙上。

John从Mycroft那儿收到的那张几年前的照片中的男人正活生生站在他面前，毫无疑问是同一个人。他眼中隐现的光芒——并不只是石油灯的缘故——让他余生都无法忘却。

突然，一阵平静笼罩了John。他看到了他的目标。他不用再惶惶不安了，不用再为不确定的事痛苦煎熬了。现在威胁已经化为现实，栩栩如生，脆弱易折……有着一个名字和一张脸。

他吸了一口气，瞄准Moriarty的胸口。

但接着Moriarty就把Sherlock从某个柱子后面扯了出来，拿着一把手枪抵住他的太阳穴。John震惊地退了一步，匆忙放松手指紧扣扳机的压力。然而，他仍然把武器瞄准莫里亚蒂，后者拖着Sherlock，沿着矮墙的顶部行走，脚步声在这高挑阴郁的通道里回荡。

Sherlock，直直站在John的敌人旁边，离他一个手掌的距离。

John呼吸凝滞，过了一会儿才放松下来恢复正常的节奏。

Sherlock在这里。Sherlock还活着。Sherlock没受到伤害。

他的眼睛掠过Sherlock的身体，想要看出他是否有任何受伤的迹象。Sherlock被绑住，还被塞住了嘴，这就解开了早先他为什么没有呼喊的谜题，他只是不能喊，也无法用任何方式提醒John。在其他任何时候，John会说捆绑Sherlock的手法简直是一场捆绑游戏的完美范本，但现在，这只让他恶心。Sherlock的手臂被绑在背后，看起来好像他的小臂也被完全绑在了一起。另一根绳子环绕着他的大腿，让他只能勉强行走，膝盖都弯不了。

John的嘴角露出一抹微微骄傲的笑容。Sherlock可能没让他的绑架者好受。塞住嘴巴的是一块布，可能是一块手帕。勒紧在（在John看来实在是紧得过分）他的牙齿和双唇之间，末端可能被绑在了他的脖子后面。

Sherlock被绑成这样并不只是出于对实际原因的考虑——没有人比John还清楚保证囚犯安全有多重要，这更可能是为了羞辱俘虏。但尽管实际上所有的证据都与之相反，并且这也不太可能，Sherlock的确是散发出了一股默然的尊严，让他显得凛然不可侵犯。他朝John无声地眨了一下眼睛以示证明。

那一眼，那一眨，告诉John的远胜千言万语。Sherlock没事。John不用再担心他了。现在他可以把他所有的注意力再次放到Moriarty身上。

他继续把武器对准莫里亚蒂的胸口，双手平稳，眼神坚定地盯着他的敌人。

“我是你就不会这么做，”John的左边响起了一道女性的声音。

John惊讶地吐出一口气，却没有转身，反而继续盯着莫里亚蒂。他的眼角注意到一个金发女人正用一把手枪对着他，她不知从哪儿冒出来的。悄无声息……就像一只豹子……一条蛇。准备着杀戮。John只要看到就能认出一个杀手——而这个女人绝对属于这一类。

自然的，他们等着他放下枪。嗯，他们要等到天荒地老了。他继续瞄准着莫里亚蒂，丝毫没有被分心。

“这儿真不错，是吧？”莫里亚蒂过了一会儿漫不经心地评论道，好像他在参加一个花园聚会。“维多利亚时代起的老饮用水水库，现在已不再使用了……有崩塌的危险。真遗憾。你觉得怎样，医生？”

“有点夸张，”John镇定地回答。

莫里亚蒂的嘴唇咧开一个恶劣的笑容。“我对水火交融可是喜欢得紧呢，当涉及到某些……事业的时候。尽管我希望这里的水能深一点。”

“炸弹。Dimmock。警察晚会，”John列举。“火。”

莫里亚蒂志得意满地点头。“不要忘了晚会上的炸弹是被隐藏在冷冻冰雕里的。而Dimmock……他的车没有掉进泰晤士河或者至少撞个喷泉实在是太可惜了。那样就更完美了。”

“你想怎样？”

一声重重的叹息声响起。“每个人都想开门见山谈正事，”莫里亚蒂抱怨，“再没个人会欣赏艺术性的对话或者重视一场优雅的意见表达了。好吧，好吧。我想怎样？我想接收你的组织。”

John眨了眨眼。“就……这样？”

“是啊，还能是啥？”莫里亚蒂反问。

“所有这些破事……都是为了这个？我是说……你可以自己搞一个组织出来竞争，把我踢出去，或者干脆杀了我。”

莫里亚蒂证明般地打起呵欠。“无聊~~~~。耗时。太~~~没劲。确实——我可以杀了你接管你的组织。但有几个原因说明这根本不会是一个好主意。第一：弑君者活不长，而且通常他们不会给新领袖太多的忠诚。对付那些愚蠢的男学生这或许有用……但后来……后来也不再有效了。”他遗憾地摇了摇头。“所以……我必须用不同的方式。这总是很成功，如果国王自己退位……或是被他的人民逼退的话。然后他的继位者通常就被当作救世主来敬仰。你懂的——国王已矣，吾王永世。”

“Moran，”John插话道。“Moran应该是我的继任者。”

“正是。Moran，”莫里亚蒂喜悦地重复。“Sebastian Moran应该渗透了组织，在我的帮助下这不是个问题。与此同时，我们可以暗暗地削弱你的地位，在你的下属间挑拨离间。所以……”

John咬住了下唇，表情阴冷。“罗汉普顿，”他几乎是喷出这个词汇。“那像是从某个厨房里搞出来的毒品。”

莫里亚蒂看上去很尴尬。“我需要钱。为这一切……Sebastia……玛丽……”他朝那个金发女人点头。“这一切都不便宜。”

“在Bayswater路发生的所有问题……还有在苏豪的……假发票，”John一边列举一遍心头涌上一股冰冷的暴怒。怒Moran，怒莫里亚蒂，怒他自己。“Max Graves也是你其中一个手下？”

“他没怎么反对，”莫里亚蒂承认。“他计算着他跟着我……会有更好的发展。但我明白……必定有线索，否则你不会这么快就把所有事联系起来。”

“信封上的首字母……电话号码……语音留言……这就够了。”

“你倒是……没我想的那么愚蠢，”莫里亚蒂慢吞吞地说。

这是一个虚假的赞美，John非常清楚没有Sherlock和Mike的帮助他永远找不出什么东西来。

“你的童年玩伴，Donvoan又怎么样？”John尖锐地说。

莫里亚蒂似乎有一瞬间的惊愕。“噢……有人还真是查得很彻底啊……非常彻底。不像是你会做的事啊？”他嘲弄地总结。

John咬着嘴唇，什么也没说。他在愤怒下说得太多了。他需要小心谨慎，如果他不想让莫里亚蒂猜出他不久之前刚打电话给Mycroft的话。如果莫里亚蒂知道了会怀疑。另外，John想争取时间，而最简单的办法就是让他不停地说话。他这时候想不出什么好主意，除了提起Donovan。他很想给Sherlock——后者默默忍耐地待在莫里亚蒂身边——一个信号……安抚他，让他知道他真在想法救他——他们。但他不能表现出来。他毫不怀疑莫里亚蒂会注意到他试图给Sherlock一个信号。所以他试着抛开Sherlock和他自己的处境。他不能让自己分心，不能被任何东西和任何人分心。他咬紧牙关，继续坚定地盯着莫里亚蒂，后者现在轻蔑地笑了起来。

“这更像是你基友的风格，Mycroft Holmes。我不能说我喜欢躲在远处忍受你们两个迅速和解，我必须承认这对我来说可是一个相当大的麻烦，引起了我巨大的不便。更令人吃惊的是，甚至连你宠物的电话里都存有市长的号码。他对此啥都没说……但是……难道是匪徒和政客之间的关系真的那么亲密以致于你们俩一起和他玩 _‘捡棒子’_ 游戏？这我倒是一点都不会感到惊奇。”莫里亚蒂做了个鬼脸然后继续，“从事后来看如果我不嫌麻烦地提出自己的市长选举候选人真的可能更好……于是我资助某人，支持他们……但我以为这样就足以确保你的候选人不会插足了，医生。”

莫里亚蒂短促地笑了一下，声音响彻石头通道。“你明白了，Sebastian和他的人民都准备好了，准备盖棺定论了，想象一下当另一伙人也做了同样事情的时候他的表情吧。因为他们不是你的人，所以他随他们去了。谁知到头来他们是给Mr.Holmes工作的……”他似乎在思索着什么。“我早先也听说过在莱斯特的不正当选举……从那一刻开始我就决心留意这个Mr.Holmes。当我听说他对伦敦的雄心，我认为这就是派亲爱的玛丽去Mr.Holmes那儿做私人助理的时候了——当然用的是假名和伪造文件。”他的眼睛短暂地瞥了一眼金发女人，后者继续用武器压迫着John，丝毫震颤都无。“我们未来真的要对Mr.Holmes做点什么了，给他上上课，是嘛，玛丽？”

“当然，老大，”玛丽简短地回答。

“所以？”John说。“现在是怎样？”

“你阻止了我的计划，”莫里亚蒂说，声音变冷。“你这样很不公平。”

“我真的很抱歉，”John说，听起来一点儿也不是。“要是我知道的话。”

“Sebastian……”莫里亚蒂打断他，“应该接管你的位置。我想继续隐身幕后。制定计划……组织犯罪……建立一个帝国。我可以把所有的日常琐事，讨厌的单调事务，全部留给Sebastian……那些信件……那些账单……所有这些扯淡的东西……像我这样一个天才才不能为此浪费时间。”

“你的Sebastian真是一个完美的替身呢，嗯？”

“我的Sebastian忠心可鉴！”莫里亚蒂愤怒地喊道。“你……你杀了他！我甚至不得不亲自去他的公寓让你的虚假证据消失！”

John难以置信地睁大了眼睛。“你不可能知道那些！你无法证明！”然后他升起了一股不愉快的想法。“除非……”

“不，你哪一个珍贵的保镖都没有背叛你，”莫里亚蒂爆出一声冷笑。“我在公寓里有摄像机！你真的以为我会让像Sebastian一样珍贵的东西无监视吗？”莫里亚蒂停顿了一下，嘴唇卷起一个邪恶的笑容。“哦……当然……你没怎么密切关注你身边的小宠物是吧？否则玛丽不会在它跑出去的时候抓住它了。至少它现在戴着主人的标签……有没有考虑过在耳朵里装个芯片？或者纹个纹身？写上‘John Watosn的财产’啥的？不会像这个一样这么容易取出。”莫里亚蒂用空着的手从他的外套口袋里掏出了什么然后扔给John。Sherlock的金色肛塞在空中翻转，在石油灯的光线下发出暗沉的光芒，最终随着一声令人恶心的闷响沉入John脚前的浑浊污水里。

John紧咬着牙关让下巴都疼了。他通过鼻子重重地呼吸。 _‘只是心理游戏’，_ 他提醒自己。 _‘病态心理游戏。不要上钩，_ _Johnny_ _——Boy_ _……不要让他惹毛你。’_ 但知道这个混蛋碰过了Sherlock……他的手……碰了那儿……用他肮脏的手指亵渎了John极其珍视的东西……

当然Sherlock习惯了陌生男人的触摸。比他们还要多。John忍不住想到Sherlock在Irene的妓院里一直心甘情愿接受的无数不知姓名不知容貌的男人。他想起了工会领袖，Glendale，那个他几乎杀了的人……他还想起了他生命中所有只会欺骗、背叛、蒙蔽、离开他的男人。

他的胃因为这些记忆翻滚，他看到了血色。但之后他捕捉到了一抹东西……在他的意识，在他的视野边缘。那是一个眨眼吗？一抹颤抖的黑色卷发？他不知道这是怎么发生的，但Sherlock的目光吸引了他，抓住了他。Sherlock的目光……镇静、哀求、道歉……而John的愤怒和痛苦减少了，消散于迷人的淡色眼睛里舒缓安心的光芒中。

“我确信你不会怪我给他一个我自己收藏的塞子……”莫里亚蒂继续用轻快的语气说道。

“如果你伤害他一根头发的话，你个混蛋……”John声如死寂般地威胁他。

莫里亚蒂才是这里的恶棍——不是Sherlock。莫里亚蒂碰触和玷污了他的财产。Sherlock没做错任何事。他别无其他选择，只能让莫里亚蒂为所欲为。

John确信这一点，因为Sherlock是不同的。和他以前有过的所有人都不同。Sherlock从没背叛过他，而且永远不会背叛他。他以前从未逃离以后也不会……只要他们还有以后。

John作为其中之一，下决心确保他们会有以后。

他只是在等待一个完美的时机……莫里亚蒂没完全指着Sherlock脑袋的瞬间。这就是John所需的一切。一个微小的分心时刻……

莫里亚蒂的眼里爆出一阵兴趣。

“很好……这条狗对你毕竟还是有些意义的。”

“让他走。他和这事无关！”John用一种冰冷的语气要求。

“哦……我不这样认为……毕竟，他泄露的一些事让我大量的努力功亏一篑，”莫里亚蒂轻易地反驳他。“但是……我也不想太过苛责。如果你立刻在这儿开枪杀了自己，我就放他走。”

“什么？！”John有一瞬以为他听错了。

莫里亚蒂烦躁地叹了口气。“真有这么难以理解吗？Sebastian死了，我想报仇……我想要你的组织。虽然Sebastian不能再为我扮演老大挺麻烦的，但这只是意味着我需要亲自干。而为了让这样的事情发生……不幸的是，你必须死。因此……如果你能就好心地朝你脑袋里射进一颗子弹，每个人都会开心了。”莫里亚蒂等了等，但什么都没发生。他愤怒地吸了口气。“我也可以让玛丽杀你——她渴望死了，你知道。而如果你没马上死，我会很高兴站在你的脖子上，直到你淹死在这滩污水里或者骨头断掉。但我真的不想因为你让我们的手——或者鞋脏掉。”莫里亚蒂再次等了等，又等了等，还是什么都没发生。“哦，看在上帝的份上……那我们就这样做，”他咕哝着解开了Sherlock的堵嘴物，那块布料现在松松地绕在他的脖子上。“去吧……为你的命求求你的主人和君王。”

Sherlock深深凝视着John的眼睛，然后用那种对总是让John感到迷惑不解的镇定自若说道：“向我开枪。”

“什么？！”John惊恐地喊。玛丽和莫里亚蒂似乎也同样震惊和不知所措。

“向我开枪，John，”Sherlock重复。“无论他怎么说，无论他向你承诺了什么……我都不会活着离开这里。这边这位迷人的Miss Moran在我们两人面对面在车里时就把意思表达得清清楚楚了。我认为可能会有一线生机，但是……”他摇了摇头。“如果你向我开枪，至少他们无法再用任何东西要挟你，你就有了制胜的机会。我的死亡是注定的，而如果我要死，那么……我想要你做那个执行者。反正我的生命已经属于你了。你是唯一一个有权利……把它从我这儿取走的人。”他的声音有些颤抖，但然后他又重新振作，用明确、坚定的声音说完了余下的话：“我想死在你的手里，而不是他或她的。”他最后一句话包含的极度蔑视让莫里亚蒂畏缩了一下，尽管他的手仍然握着手枪抵着Sherlock的太阳穴。

“Sherlock……不……”John轻声说，摇摇头。

“John！”Sherlock坚持道，他的语气里有些急迫和决定性的东西。“我想要停止……我想要现在结束。Vatican cameosJohn。Vatican cameos。”

他们对上了彼此的眼睛。

突然间，John清晰地回忆起了他在Irene Alder的房子里用枪指着Sherlock的那天，Sherlock那时也要他向他开枪。以及Sherlock也同样没显出任何恐惧。但John却不能扣动扳机。

他杀人从不手软——特别是当有人乞求死亡……或者乞求活命。但Sherlock……Sherlock是不同的。当Sherlock在的时候，John通常的规则和行为都消失了，好像它们一开始就不存在一般。他不能射杀Sherlock。他只是不能。但他必须做点什么——他无法忍受听到Sherlock再次乞求死亡。John的喉咙里漫上一股绝望的笑。乞求？Sherlock什么时候为任何东西乞求过？这是——并且一直都会是——要求。

莫里亚蒂真的会杀了Sherlock，即使……答案肯定是‘是’。Sherlock很少错，并且没人能驳斥他——莫里亚蒂或者玛丽都不行。Sherlock怎么叫她来着？Miss Moran？她和Sebastian Moran有什么关系吗？也许是他的妻子？这就能解释许多事情。换句话说，她跟着莫里亚蒂是一心为了报仇。

Sherlock确实看起来会死。莫里亚蒂会在杀了他之前折磨他吗？他会侵犯他吗？或者已经这么做了？

时间在他们之间流逝，而生平第二次，John不知道该做什么。这次也同样令人感到可恨。

Sherlock想要John杀了他……这是他能为自己做的最后决定，最后要求。John能拒绝他这最后的愿望吗？

John一言不发地回应Sherlock热切的目光。然后深吸了一口气，轻声说道，“好吧。”他做出了决定。

他把枪从莫里亚蒂那儿移开，瞄准了Sherlock。

淡色迷人的眼睛最后看了John一眼，然后睫毛平静地降低，几乎幸福的表情弥漫了Sherlock的脸。

肾上腺素在John的体内奔涌，他周围的一切都变慢了，就好像他在看着现场的时间流逝。John能注意到玛丽和莫里亚蒂因为这突如其来的转变有多惊讶。John无情地对准了Sherlock的胸口，当他扣动了扳机时，他的手腕猛然一抖。

Sherlock膝盖一弯倒了下去，带着莫里亚蒂——后者一直抓着他的胳膊——一起倒下。Sherlock歪到了一边，滑落下来，最终停在了墙的底部。他的脸离乌黑肮脏的水只有几根手指的距离。

莫里亚蒂的手枪离开了目标，现在正指向虚空。John转身朝莫里亚蒂开枪，后者惊恐地盯着他，外套下的衬衫上开出一朵清晰可见的血花。John听到女人含糊地喊着什么，声音在他耳边回荡，他本能回避，一颗子弹堪堪擦着他的头飞过。他转向她，从他蹲着的地方又开了两枪。

她的脖子飙出一股红色的喷泉，但John在她撞到地板之前就扔下了她。

仍然双手紧握手枪，他趟过水流，现在水面升到了他脚踝上方一个手掌的位置。当他走下弯曲的墙时就看到了莫里亚蒂，正正好站在他那张扭曲、崩溃，带着彻底的迷惑和惊讶表情的脸前。他握着手的那支枪软绵绵地垂在身侧，上半身或多或少还是直立状态。他基本是死了——只是信心还没到达他的大脑。但是对John来说，用枪管抵着莫里亚蒂的头仍然是一个非常令人满足的感觉。

这时候他会很乐意说些什么，一些有意义的事，一些能表达他所有厌恶和蔑视的话语。他感觉到他非常渴望向他的敌人解释他的行为，但他唯一想到的只是“混蛋！”他把这个词吐在莫里亚蒂的脸上，然后扣动了扳机。

枪声让John感到一阵解脱。莫里亚蒂朝前倒在了污浊的水里。鲜血从他后脑上的伤口流出，他死了。

猛然间John感到一阵不适，现实停滞了几秒，但瞬间就继续以正常速度前进。

从开枪射击Sherlock后可能只过了几秒钟，但对John来说好像已经过了一辈子了。他深深地吸了一口新鲜的空气，非常乐意把弹夹里的所有子弹都射进莫里亚蒂死透的尸体里。只是两颗子弹太便宜这个人渣了。

他可能不会在下一次会面中和Call-Me-Ella提起这个。

Sherlock在他身边呻吟起来，John赶紧跪下来查看他。

“Sherlock！”他轻拍着Sherlock的脸颊。

“我没死……”Sherlock咕哝，一脸茫然。

“不——我射中了你的大腿。你肯定是有点什么的，”John说，仔细查看伤口。没流太多血，这很好，至少不会随着Sherlock脉搏的跳动——John测了他脖子的确在跳——从伤口涌出血来，这意味着他几乎可以排除动脉了。他匆匆拉开Sherlock的裤链，让他半躺在他的腹部，然后扯下了他的裤子。

“John，这种时候你怎么还有心思想这些？”Sherlock沉声抱怨道。

“我需要仔细看看你的伤口——把你脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西给我扔出去，”John用那种可能愚弄不了任何人的虚假的嘲弄语气宣布。他尽肯能小心地检查了Sherlock的腿，非常干净利落的一枪，直接穿透，仍然没流太多血。动脉可能真的完好无损，至少所有的证据都如此表明。

他松了一口气。干脆的一枪。骨头似乎没有受伤，但他说不好肌腱或者肌肉情况如何。现在是处理……

“John！”Sherlock喊道。“John……你……”

John熟练地抓住了肛塞，几乎粗暴地把它扯出了Sherlock体内，然后极度厌恶地扔了出去。

“John！”愤愤地喊。“恕我直言你要标记你的领地……但我快要血流而死了！”

“不，你不会，”John暴躁地说，从外套口袋里拿出一把刀，切断Sherlock手臂上的绑带然后把他翻过身。“据我所知动脉没受损伤。”他松开Sherlock大腿上的绳索，但又把它们系紧在Sherlock左腿伤口上方，防止Sherlock流出更多的血。“我需要有东西处理伤口……”他咕哝道，眼睛落在仍然松松地环绕Sherlock脖子的手帕上。他解开了它，抚平，准备对折来包扎伤口……但却停住了。“这是……我的手帕，”他意识到，有点糊涂了。“这混蛋怎么得到我的手帕的？”

“我一直带着它……”Sherlock迟疑地承认，但在他来得及说出更多之前，从入口的舱门处传来了一阵噪杂的声音：

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock温柔的眼神瞬间变冷，狠狠盯着John，“你给我该死的哥哥打了电话！”他厉声斥责他。

“是啊，我该死的打了！”John认同，毫无悔意。

“是啊，他该死的打了！”Mycroft喘着粗气出现在楼梯下的时候也说道。“我们听到了枪声，一切都还好吗？”

Gregory Lestrade跟在他身后走下台阶，简单地看了一下当前情况。

“好吧，救护车。然后我要叫警察！”听起来就像他是在捍卫一个长期的争论。他没等回应就从大衣口袋里拿出了电话，却只是恼火地盯着它。

“没服务，”他烦躁地咕哝着。

Mycroft站在那儿环视了一下四周，当他发现死去的女人时，他的眼睛睁大了。

“Miss Morstan？”他转向John。“我的秘书在这里做什么？”

“你应该更小心地选择员工，我的哥哥，”Sherlock洋洋得意地道，却在John用另一条绳子将手帕绑在伤口上时发出一声痛苦的呻吟。John扯下一片Sherlock的衬衫，他自己的毛衣不太适合绷带材料。“Morstan是个假名。她是……曾是Moran的妹妹，”他透过紧要的牙关补充。“看在上帝份上，John！你真的有必要这么粗鲁吗？”

Mycroft抓住Greg的上臂。“不能叫警察。不能叫救护车。我负担不起这桩丑闻。”

Greg难以置信地盯着他。“你不会是认真的！”

“不，我是，”Mycroft坚定地回答。

“Mycroft……这个男人——你的弟弟……需要医疗……”

“不，我不需要，”Sherlock插话。“并且‘这个男人’就在这里，他可以听到你说的话。”

“Sherlock，我才不在乎你哥哥的丑闻，你确实需要……”John反对。

“John——一辆救护车不会就让这事这么结束了。我有枪伤……医生会上报，然后警察会参与其中，他们会逮捕你，把你关起来……”

“我知道，”John平静地打断Sherlock的争论。“这一次我不在乎。我做了需要做的。我不后悔。”

“你进监狱……为我……”Sherlock结结巴巴地说。

“请容我暂时中断一下这个感人的小场景，”Mycroft意有所指地道。“我相信能安排一个不让警察风闻的医疗行动。John？”

“是的……”John缓缓同意，打量了一下Greg，后者正站在楼梯上不悦地喷气。“这可以安排，但这一次我真的准备为我的所作所为负责。”

Mycroft冷冷地笑了。“恐怕我不能允许那么多自我牺牲。我也要冒许多很大的风险，而且我不是特别渴望发现自己处于调查委员会的对立面。”

“好吧，好吧，”John说。“我能处理Sherlock的伤，但为了做到这个我必须让他上我的车，所以我需要帮助。我知道伟大的市长会闭紧他的嘴，但他呢？”他猛地朝Greg一甩头。

“你可以把他留给我，”Mycroft傲慢地保证。

Greg牙齿咬得咯咯响，但是什么也没说。

John疑惑地看了Greg一眼，但也保持了沉默。把大腿受伤的Sherlock弄上垂直的楼梯就够困难的了，他需要所有他能得到的帮助，即使这来自一个愤怒的警察。他只需避免进一步激怒之这个警察就行了。他脱下外套包裹住Sherlock。“披着……你在颤抖。现在抓紧，我要把你带到楼梯那儿。”

“John……不……”Sherlock微弱地抗议，但当John把他抱在怀里时，他双手就好像寻求一个船锚一样紧紧搂住了John的脖子。

小心翼翼——但仍然尽可能快的——John抱着Sherlock走向楼梯。一到那儿，他轻轻地把他放在楼梯平台上，把他受伤的腿放在了一个更高的台阶，然后让他受伤的头枕在他的大腿上。John需要休息一会儿，即使Sherlock有多轻。他体内的肾上腺素几乎消散殆尽，现在的他精疲力竭——不仅仅是身体上的，还有精神上的。他需要这次短暂的休息来思考一下如何从这里出发。他需要花几分钟和Sherlock亲近，而他感觉到Sherlock现在也需要同样的东西。一点亲密，一点温暖，一点安慰。一种对他们到底是对方的什么，对对方到底意味着什么的确认——即使只有这短短的一刻。

“你轻了，”他轻斥着Sherlock，爱抚着他黑色的卷发。“我不在的时候你又不吃东西了吗？”

“没有，Mrs Turner逼我吃了些，”Sherlock微微笑着说道。

“提醒我给她加薪。”

但Sherlock没有回应，相反，他的脸痛苦地扭曲。

“你的腿很痛吗？”John担心地问。

“有更多令人愉快的疼痛……”Sherlock说，John发出一声低沉的轻笑。

Mycroft若有沉思地看着两人。

“John……枪怎样了？”Mycroft试探地问。“指纹？”他用下巴示意了一下John的皮手套。

“没有，”John肯定地道，抬头玩味地看着Mycroft。

“那么……呃……它是注册的吗？我是说，如果子弹……”

John好心肠地解释：“不，我可以留着我的枪。没人能够证明我是射出那些子弹的人。”

Mycroft点点头。

“但是有东西可能追查到我……”John补充。“有一个金色的肛塞沉在底下。我需要它。”

“一个啥！”Greg大喊，打破了他的沉默。Mycroft只是痛苦地扭了脸闭上了眼睛。

“你没听错，Lestrade，”John悠然自得地道。“一个肛塞。镀金的。刻着我名字的首字母。你能好心给我捞出来吗？就在那儿。”他指着一块地方。“别担心，水不是很深，我可以自己拿到，但你也看见了……我被当做靠枕了，”他灿烂地笑着总结。

Greg摇了摇头，但还是从外套口袋里拿出了一幅一次性手套带上，从楼梯平台上走了下来，蹲在了那里摸索着淹没的玩具。他的努力很快就有了收获，然后他带着捉摸不定的表情把东西递给了John。

“Sherlock？”John一保管好肛塞后就问道。“我们能继续吗？”Sherlock点点头。“他们到底怎么把你弄到这儿来的？是不是还有另一个入口？或者你下来的时候不是被绑着的？”

“哦，我被绑着——他们一直绑着我，”Sherlock实事求是地回答，“有两个男人站在下面接着，他们就只是把我扔下来并希望我不会摔断脖子。”

John双手握紧。不，两颗子弹肯定不够。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

他们最终不知怎么的把Sherlock送上了地面。Sherlock把自己往一根又一根的楼梯横档上扯，John在他身后，一边爬一边尽可能地支撑着他。这非常折磨人，而尽管这是项寒冷吃力的工作，但在Greg从上面抓住了Sherlock的手后，他就一把把Sherlock扯了出去。

现在Sherlock躺在冰冷的地面上，完全精疲力竭，气喘吁吁。John又把外套盖在了他身上。躺在冰冷的地上对Sherlock不太好，但他需要一个短暂的休息。

“Sherlock……”John小声对他说道，“就在忍耐一会儿……”

“我没事，”Sherlock答话的声音紧绷，明显告诉John他并非没事。

让John惊讶的是，Greg走了过来并且把大衣铺在了地上。

“他不能躺在那儿，”他严肃地说。“经历了这些麻烦后他这样会死的。”他们一起设法让Sherlock侧身躺着然后把大衣塞到他下面。“总比没有好，”Greg咕噜了一句。

“谢谢，”John说，似乎让Greg不知所措了一下。

“哦，那个……”Mycroft开口，“在我忘记之前我要说……这里的三个守卫……他们躺在树丛里。绑好了嘴也堵上了，此时完全无法行动。”

John快速感激地看了Mycroft和Greg一眼，后者刻意避开了，但John只是说，“听到这个真是太好了。我想知道你对那些家伙做了什么。”他拿出手机。“我现在要打两个电话，”他对Mycroft说，“你们俩把Sherlock带离街道。”他指向他不久前来的那个方向，但看起来像是已经过了很久了。“我会去把车开来，我们把Sherlock放进去然后你们就不用担心剩下的事了。”

没等回应John就按了一个号码。“Mike？我是John。什么都不要说，什么都不要问，我要带Sherlock去一家医院，不会有医生问愚蠢的问题以及报警。你能……Mike！不是现在！就回答我！嗯……是的，好。我知道那在哪儿。”他结束了通话然后开始拨另一个号码。“Dave——带上Naresh来芬斯伯里公园，你们会发现有三个被绑住的男人在麦肯齐小屋附近的树丛里。Take care of them。”John声音冰冷地坚持他的命令。“你知道的……是的，没错。”

两通电话他的声音都是冰冷无情的，但当他跪在Sherlock身边时，他的表情完全变了，他的声音变得温柔。“稍后见，”他低声说。

在某个时刻，John会试图去理解所发生的一切，会试图去理解为什么Sherlock准备为他牺牲自己……为他放弃生命好让他的敌人再也无法要挟他。他们两个还活着真是一个他妈的奇迹。John最后看了Sherlock一眼，但Sherlock闭着眼睛，脸庞因痛苦而扭曲。时间在流逝，Sherlock迫切需要去医院。为什么他没有读完医科？如果他有的话，他现在就能更好的帮助Sherlock了。极不情愿把Sherlock留给不知怎么感觉有点可疑的Mycroft和Greg，John尽快地跑回街道跑向他的车。

Mycroft看向Greg。

“Greg？”这是催促他行动。

“是啊，是啊，我来了。我正做呢，”Greg愤怒地回答，弯腰极其小心地把Sherlock扶起来。“快点，”他朝Mycroft吼，“把他另一条的手臂绕道你肩上，然后我们离开这里。”

他们帮Sherlock披上John的外套，接着是Greg的大衣。他们把Sherlock夹在中间，一起这个拖着大部分重量落在他们肩上的受伤男人一起朝出口走去。

当他们到达木头栅栏时，Greg把Sherlock留给了他哥哥然后走到了街上去等John。他们想避免路过的汽车或行人注意到他们，所以Mycroft拖着他的弟弟躲在了大门附近一幢小型的砖结构建筑后面，听着他令人担忧的轻浅呼吸并且希望他们没有引起任何注意。

Sherlock突然叹了口气，“Mycroft……不要这样对他。”

“对谁？做什么？”Mycroft困惑地问。

“得了……”Sherlock轻蔑地说。“当然是Lestrade了。”然后他变得郑重且严肃，继续用微弱的声音道：“不要对他做你对我做的事。”

“什么……”

“他做的一切都只是为了看到你的笑容……为了取悦你……为了获得你的主意。不要滥用那些。不要让他为你做任何违背他本性的事。他是……一个好男人……我不了解他，但John那样苛责他那他一定是个不错的家伙。”Sherlock喘息着，他的呼吸越来越急促，长长的讲话明显让他很累。

Mycroft犹豫了一下，才慢慢说道，“他是……”过了一会儿，他继续了，用一种捉摸不定的语气道，“我应该让他把John Wstson关起来吗？”

在Sherlock能够回答之前，Greg回来了，帮助Mycroft把Sherlock安置在John的车后座上。他们很幸运，尽管不是很晚但天已经黑了，而且冷得没一个人在走路。司机显然完全没注意他们，因为没一个停下来或者甚至放慢速度问他们在做什么。车门一在Sherlock身后关上John就飙到了最高速度。

Mycroft和Greg被单独留了下来。

“那么……我去打车……”Mycroft说，试图保持淡然。

“别犯傻了，”Greg打断他。“坐我的车，我送你回家。”

“也许不用开到前门，”Mycroft指出。“附近的一条小巷没有监视器。”

他们默默走回公园。

“我们必须再次爬过栅栏，”Mycroft过了一会儿后说道。“如果我们在公园外面，在路上行走的话这样会更好。”

“哪儿都有人能看到我们啊？真好，”Greg讽刺道。

“Greg……”Mycroft踌躇地说。

但Greg打断了他。“我还是生你的气！”他愤怒地咬牙。

“我知道，”Mycroft承认。“我不应该要求你做这些。”

“有洞见！”Greg暴躁地喊。“有点晚，但是仍然说中了！是的，的确！你不应该要求我做这些。说得太对了！”

“Greg……”

但Greg仍然不让他说完。“你知道最糟糕的的是什么吗？我觉得这实际上不错，这挺好的。我知道我应该尽我所能把John Watson逮捕……他杀了两个人——我的天！”Greg站在了原地，两只手扒过头发。“但这整段时间里我唯一能想到只是那个罪犯……那个莫里亚蒂……几乎是几个月来一直坐在你的前台，而我……我唯一想做的事就是握住John Watson的手，感谢他让你不再暴露于这样的威胁之下。”

“莫里亚蒂不是自己坐在那里的……”

“是的，我知道！是Miss Moran或者Morstan或者无论叫什么名字的人。但她和他搅在了一起。无论是他还是她坐在那儿都不重要……就是像一只处于网络中心的蜘蛛！”

“Greg，我……”

“而且所有这一切就是一团不断发展的混乱！甚至不要让我提起树丛里的三个人……我甚至不想知道Watson在告诉他的人‘take care of them’的时候是什么意思……我、不、想、知、道！你明白吗？！”他目光灼灼地看着Mycroft。“曾经有一段时间我是一个诚实、正派的警察，然后我遇见了你。我希望你在把我拖下泥潭这事上玩得开心。”

“不，我没有，”Mycroft反驳。“我告诉过你我有多被你的特质吸引，我不需要那些空泛的赞美，我……Greg……不管你信不信……你是……对我最重要的。我……需要你……没有你的道德指南针我将会迷失。”

“哈哈，”Greg说。“这句话说得好。你从来就没遵守过！如果你都不用那还要世界上最好的指南针干啥？”

“我经常使用它……这是唯一让我知道我做的什么是错误的方法。没有指南针……我可能会确信我做的是正确的事，即使我没有。”

Greg盯着他，眼神在平静，感动，困惑和愤怒之间摇摆。

“停止暴露在磁铁之下，否则即使是最好的指南针也会不灵光的，然后就停止工作，告诉你以防你不知道。”

Mycroft点头。“我充分认识到了这一点，我会在未来避免这样做。”

Greg一愣，然后道，“你……你是认真的，”他惊讶地说。

“是的，”Mycroft轻声赞同，同样惊讶于他有多认真。而事实是他听了他弟弟的建议……并且这感觉很好。


	46. 余波

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻到这里再看看开头，真有种恍如隔世的感觉……  
> 大家一起期待下一章的大结局吧~

_Sherlock_ _站在John_ _面前，赤裸着。John_ _抬起手臂指指门。Sherlock_ _摇了摇头。_

_“你没那么容易摆脱我。我不会离开。如果你想要我离开，你就必须开枪杀我，”Sherlock_ _说。_

_“好吧，”John_ _说，用他的枪瞄准Sherlock_ _的胸口。_

_突然，有墙围绕住了他，又黑又冷，John_ _站在Sherlock_ _面前，手枪仍然握在手里。Sherlock_ _就只是站在那儿等着……等着。然后John_ _开枪了，当Sherlock_ _向下看向自己时，鲜血从他赤裸的胸口涌了出来，然后John_ _突然在他眼前变成了Moriarty_ _，而Moriarty_ _大笑着又向他射击。很疼……非常疼……而Sherlock_ _坠落，坠落，坠……_

“John！！”Sherlock的尖叫冲破了黑暗，他惊恐地醒来。

Sherlock坐在床上，但这不是他的床，他在黑暗中疯狂地扫视着，眼睛睁大，这时门开了，细微的光线静静横过地板。

“你又做噩梦了吗，Mr.Sigerson？”一个女性的声音响起。

Sherlock认出了这个声音。她的头发高高的盘起，步伐沉稳，一双主管的手——Mildred护士。他的大脑重新上线。一场噩梦。只是一场噩梦。再次。他让Mildred护士扶他躺回枕头。他在医院里。地下水库离得很远很远，John也没开枪射向他的心脏。但他的胸口还是很疼，他把手放在了上面。

“让我们给你换一件病服，”Mildred护士坚定地说，没给Sherlock除了顺从之外的任何机会。“这件已经湿透了。”

当他做那些噩梦的时候他总是会出一身的汗，冷汗几乎从每个毛孔中渗出来。他痛恨这愚蠢的医院病服，但是像这样的夜晚，他很高兴能这么容易就把它们脱下来。

Mildred护士练地解开他脖子后面的绑带，帮他把病服从手臂上滑下，然后一下子从他的毯子下面把整件病服扯了下来。这样至少让他的下半身不至暴露，留了点尊严给他。Mildred护士也以同样快速的手法帮他换上了新病服，让他自己把底部塞入毯子下面，问他是否还需要什么来东西来帮助入睡。

‘是的，John’这句话每一次都会冲到他的嘴边，而他每一次都吞了下去，摇摇头。而一旦护士离开，他每一次都清醒地躺在那儿。至少在这个高度现代化的医院里他有一间私人病房，这意味着他不需要忍受完全不知道他经历了什么的万分愚蠢病友的愚蠢问题，但那也意味着他必须独自一人面对像今晚这般的噩梦……而这些噩梦总是朝同一方向发展。

那晚他已经准备好死亡了。当他被带到地下水库，他仍有一丝希望会发生奇迹，会出现机会……但事情失去了控制，他看不到任何可以让自己和John从此陷阱中生还的方法。看着John被迫做出要被自杀要么被杀这种如此变态的选择……全神贯注地保证他——Sherlock——活下去……而Moriarty和Mary Moran却从未打算遵守这个保证……

Sherlock的心因回忆而收紧，这对他已是纯粹的地狱了，是折磨，一直他以前从未经历过的，以后也再不想经历的折磨。不得不无助又沉默地站在那儿，看着John被那样一个要求影响，看着他挣扎不已……心神俱碎……肝胆俱裂。就像在垂死之中。一场缓慢、延长、痛苦的死亡。

Sherlock宁愿自己死也不愿看到John因他受制于人，而当时正是这样的情况。如果必须看到John冰冷、失去灵魂的尸体躺在一片砖头里，永远无法动弹，永远死亡……那他也不想活了。他宁愿死也不愿见证Moriarty的胜利，看到Mary Moran眼中爆发的杀人欲求刺激得他兴奋起来。Moriarty甚至还可能逼迫他拥抱John，或者实行一些其他恶心的场景，然后他会让Mary杀了他。

他不知道哪个时刻他对被Mary Moran或者Moriarty杀死的恐惧大于他对死亡的恐惧。不，那不完全正确。他并不是怕死，从未怕过。在此之前他的生活似乎从未真的值得活下去，而他会接受死亡作为一种解放。但现在……现在他有了John，和John的生活绝对是……美妙绝伦。他仍然不害怕死亡，但死亡也同时意味着无法再和John生活下去。而没有John这种想法让Sherlock无比痛恨。

一旦他意识到，他的死从一开始就注定的时候，Sherlock就不再加重他的大脑负担，停止了对出路做多余的搜索。想反，他开始试图寻找一条能让他的死亡对John有利的方式。这是他能为他做的最后一件事。在那种情况下他仍能为他做的唯一一件事。

John会——可能会，希望会——活下去。但他会失去John。

尽管他决心再也不离开John身边。无论John做什么……John永远无法再次摆脱他……除非……他亲自向Sherlock开枪。

所以那些一直是他的想法……是他过去几周几个月来纯粹的，未成熟的想法，在此期间他就开始明白了他有多爱John……爱得有多深。

当Moriarty继续滔滔不绝时，Sherlock清晰地意识到他是Moriarty可以用来达到他目的的唯一优势。而这让Sherlock的思考画上了休止符。他做出了他的决定。他会以死确保John的生存。

他可以有两种方法到达这个目的。他可以很轻易地挑起Moriarty的怒火，挑动一些争斗，这样Moriarty就别无选择只能当场杀了Sherlock了。但是，他如此反感Moriarty，他宁愿把自己淹死在水库浅浅的污水里也不愿死在他或者他的信徒手里。Moriarty已经碰他碰的足够多了。Sherlock不愿再被他的子弹夺走更多。

他正想着他是否真能在被Moriarty的子弹杀死前淹死时，Moriarty犯了一个错误。

他松开了塞口物，给了Sherlock足够和John对话的时间。

这给了Sherlock机会来挫败他的计划，并且为了渴求的死亡铺设道路。

如果必须如此，那他想死在他爱入骨髓的人手里，为此他都不在乎他变成了什么样。他属于John。他的命属于John。而只有John有权拿走。

这是他自己的决定，他自己的意愿，而他试图说服John，感觉到John有多畏缩于这个任务，他可能会拒绝，因为他不明白……所以Sherlock继续说话，试图在几秒之内把John需要知道一切都告诉他。但John仍是拒绝，于是他想到了使用他的安全词，终于，John意识到了他有多认真。

纵观Sherlock的一生，一直都是别人为他做出决定。而现在他至少可以掌控自己的死亡，这是一种奇怪的解脱感觉，类似于救赎。

他听到了John轻声的‘好吧’，并且最后一次看进他的眼睛。把那个景象存入他的内心深处，锁起来。Sherlock闭上了眼，满心幸福。

然后是枪响，疼痛，确信他得到了致命的伤口。他的膝盖相撞，双腿瘫软，之后……归于寂静。

当他一段时间后再次睁开眼睛，头顶上方仍是拱形的天花板。他倒是不相信天堂会充满云彩和天使，但他确实想象过死后世界会有所不同。然后John的脸映入他的眼帘，他开始怀疑事情没如他预期那样发展。但是他不知道这是好还是坏，接着他突然意识到他腿上的疼痛，知道了他还活着，而John也同样。

John，他美妙的John，显然找到了一条出路。

当他在医院里的时候才意识到这一点——彼时John正和一个又一个的医生交谈——意识到是他愿为John而死的意愿最终拯救了他们。他的意愿和John的冷血，以及精准的射击使事情峰回路转，度过了重重艰难。

Sherlock看着John，John——在他检查期间一直待在他身边。他默默伸出手，而John握住后就没有放开。

但自那以后，Sherlock几乎每晚都做噩梦，而他不知道为什么。一切都结束了。John还活着。Sherlock还活着。他的伤口也最终愈合。Moriarty和Mary Moran在他们的维多利亚水库的墓穴中腐烂，Mycroft掩盖了整个事件，没有被他秘书的参与拖下水……而John也因此没有蹲监狱，并且也显露了Mycroft和黑手党的联系。

那为什么他还继续做他被枪杀的噩梦？这些梦通常是John开枪射他，但有时候会是Moriarty或者Mary Moran。看在老天的份上，是他要求John开枪的！一直都是他的想法。John一开始还不愿呢，还要说服呢，所以这到底是为什么？

如果Mycroft那晚没出现的话，Sherlock会在那个该死的水库里义无反顾地承认他对John的爱。但Mycroft的出现让他彻底闭上了嘴。从那以后发生的每一件事——每一次注视，每一个姿态，都非常清楚地告诉SherlockJohn回应了他未出口的感情。但他也什么都没说。一个字都没说。那天之后John就没说一句能表明任何更深感情的东西，更不用说爱了。只有那些注视和触摸，虽然他从未在Sherlock面前隐藏自己的想法。为什么他现在要对这件事保持沉默？Sherlock不禁怀疑他是不是对那些注视和姿态理解错了，他是否误解了它们……John是否真的爱他……

如果他搞错了呢？毕竟，他对爱或其他任何一种更温柔的情绪没有任何经验。如果John对他只是掌握所有权的骄傲感，而不是爱呢？Sherlock没有错过当Moriarty把他的肛塞扔在脚边——那个连同他的小提琴和John的手帕都是Sherlock最有价值和最珍贵的宝物——时John眼里愤怒的红色火焰。那晚，Moriarty设法通过触摸和行动来污辱和亵渎John曾给予他的一切。一个嘲弄的笑容表明他在John仍一无所知的时候就十分清楚这些东西的意义了——对Sherlock就等同于圣物。Sherlock也永远不会忘记对John来说拿走Moriarty的玩具有多重要……即使他是不顾Sherlock的伤势粗暴地拿走它的。

难道是Sherlock把自己的渴望和感情投射到了John的身上了吗？难道只是他妄想了John行为背后的动机？

这种怀疑甚至让他比Mycroft还更有效和更持久地守口如瓶。内心深处某个地方，Sherlock意识到这种不安全感源自他的噩梦。现在比起那个宿命的夜晚上他更害怕被拒绝。

他不想逼迫John……不想强求John……因此Sherlock保持沉默，隐藏起他内心深处的渴望，把它们关起来，锁起来，并试图忘记。无论如何，他会等到再多肯定一点他的判断时再下结论，等到他再多花一点时间和John在一起更好地观察过他之后……等到他们再次回家的时候。

他爱上John之前他们也过得很快乐啊，不是吗？他只要把他们的关系专注于这点就行了。这没什么难的。至少他这么告诉自己。

Moriarty都死翘翘了还能如此给他的生活施加负面的影响，这真是有趣。要是没有他的干扰，没有他的绑架，Sherlock早就迈出第一步了。

而现在……他不敢了。因为害怕毁掉他已经得到的一切。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

John坐在每次他和Call-Me-Ella见面时的同一把一椅子上。她坐在他对面，像往常一样精力集中，态度专业，当他反复在椅子扶手上摩挲手指时在一叠纸上记着笔记。

“你和他讨论过一切吗？”当然Ella提出的问题是令John最不舒服的。她总是从可能最坏的问题开始。

“我还不确定我应该和他谈论一切，”John含糊其辞地道。

Ella冷冷地看了他一眼，在纸上轻敲着她的笔。John恨她这样做。

“哦，我确定你遗漏了一些细节。”

“哦，你你当然确定了。”

“所以……”她固执地重复着她原来的问题。“Sherlock，你和他谈过吗？”"No."

“没。”

“上一次我们的会面你亲自说你需要和他谈谈。”

“我知道，”John说的比他预想的还要有力。“我知道我说了什么，我应该和他谈谈。”

“那你为什么没做？”

John愤怒地盯着他，没有回答。她回应着他的视线，只是等着，没有让她自己被激怒。John不得不佩服她——她当然不怕他，尽管她或多或少地知道他的工作是怎样的。她不是蠢货，他从未给过他任何细节，但她随着时间的推移已经能拼凑出什么了。这没有让她震惊，而当他某次问及她时，她告诉他她过去曾为法院的案子提供过心理评估，而那以后就没什么能再让她震惊的了。她用友好、冷静的方式解释，没有做出任何的价值判断。这对John来说一直是个关键……从那时起，他就尊重了她和她的意见。但现在……

“你不想告诉他是不是因为你要说一些你以前从未对他说过的事？而那也许是……你很长一段时间以来一直想告诉他的？”Call-Me-Ella追问。

“也许。是的。不……我——我不知道，”John烦躁地脱口道。

“你想告诉他吗？”

John静静地查看着他的膝盖，然后是他的指甲。

“你现在想说说吗？”她提议道。“对我说说？算是某种……演练？”

John摇摇头。

“为什么？”

John的舌头掠过牙齿。“听着，上一次……当我对某个人说这些时……那……”他摇摇头再次陷入沉默。他的治疗师没再说什么，只是等着。John也同样恨她这么做，这招每次都很有效。“那是很久以前了，我甚至都不记得是什么时候了。”

“我认为你清楚是什么时候，”Call-Me-Ella反驳。“可能太清楚了。”

John突然发现鞋尖非常迷人。他的沉默愈演愈烈。

“你害怕，”她宣布道。

“是的，”John勉强承认。

“为什么？”

John没有回答。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock厌恶地盯着他面前午餐托盘。相比医院的舒适，食物和其他医疗物品没有任何区别。煮过头的面条在一滩番茄酱中挣扎，一旁是一只装着酸奶放了几片罐装橙片的小碗，旁边是被护士称为‘一杯美味的热咖啡’的饮料，但那饮料几天前Sherlock就坚定了它既不美味，也不能——在他看来——称为咖啡。而那个杯子，看起来比它的内容物还糟。Sherlock暴躁地叹口气推远了托盘，他从来都不是个食量很大的人，因此他也从未想到他有一天会如此怀Mrs.Turner的厨艺。

从那堆放着糟烂食物的托盘上传来的他的手机铃声真是宛如天籁。

“你好，Mike，”他招呼着来电者。“不，你没有打扰任何事。查房结束，他们刚刚带来了午餐……是的，已经带来了。忘了它，根本难以下咽。请让Susan知道她昨天带来的蛋糕是如何美味。并且谢谢Jacques送来的杏仁瓦脆薄饼。”

“我会的，”Mike笑着保证。“还有什么我能为您效劳的吗，阁下？”

“是的。让我不要无聊，”Sherlock烦闷地要求。

“不算是我的首要任务，没人会死于无聊，”Mike道。Sherlock能听见他的笑声。

“你确定？”

“非常确定，”Mike打趣道。“你需要在医院里待多久？”

“至少还要一周，”Sherlock抱怨。“而我已经在这儿一周了。我的大脑要烂了，而身体会紧随其后。他们不让我做任何事。他们老是在谈论肌腱和神经还有我该如何小心一点……”

Mike轻哼了一声。“你太夸张了。你只在那儿四天，不是一周。而你想再次回到最佳状态是嘛？”

“是的，我想，”Sherlock谨慎地承认。

“那么——就听你医生的话。”

“Mike？”

“嗯？”Mike漫不经心地道。

“有个问题我一直想问你……你是怎么耍手段让这种严谨的医院给我治疗枪伤的……甚至在我的病历上那样写……而我和John却都没有被警察打扰？”

“让我有一些秘密好吗？如果我对你解释，你最终就只会说，‘哦’，而这魔法将被彻底摧毁。不，我不会这么做的。这一次我让你吃了惊，而我想尽可能长时间的保持这种幻想，”Mike十分得意地说道。

Sherlock让此事搁置，转向一个更为重要的话题。

“John今天会来吗？”

“他哪天不来？”

“有两次……”Sherlock说，思绪游移。

“让我看看……”Mike亲切地回答，Sherlock听到他在翻阅一些文件。也许是一天的行程。Mike在这方面相当守旧，一个纸质的记事本……难以置信！“是的，我想……应该会来……他傍晚会有时间。早上他和Ella有个约会，然后……”

“ELLA？！”Sherlock打断他，语气尖锐。

“是的，Dr.Thompson。你知道的，他的治疗师。”

治疗师？治疗师？Sherlock开始头晕，他一点儿也不知道这事。

“我什么都不知道，”他断然说道。

“哦，”Mike说，哑然。

“是啊，”Sherlock赞同，这次他的声音变得寒冷。“哦。”

线路另一端传来片刻沉默，然后Mike快速地脱口说出长长的解释。

“他最近才告诉我。我不久前才看到他拿着她的名片。我不知道他们已经见过多少次了……”

“Mike，”Sherlock打断他语无伦次的话。“你没让这事变得更好，也许你应该停止说话。”

“好主意，”Mike疲倦地叹了口气，同意了。短暂的停顿之后，他懊恼地问，“他真的从来没和你谈论过这事吗？”

“没有。我……Mike，我明天回你电话。”

“好的，”Mike说，听起来不太确定。“就是……Sherlock……”

“我不认为医生会反对我帮你翻译一些信件，”Sherlock说，试图把注意力放到工作上。“我可以在床上翻，你就下次探访的时候把一切都带来。在这儿他们甚至不给我一台笔记本电脑。”

“好吧。那么……我明天会和你谈谈，Sherlock。”

“是的，明天。”

Sherlock结束了通话，凝视着远方。

真棒。太好了。正是他需要的……另一个John对他啥感觉也没有的证据。好吧，也许不是啥也没有……但无论如何John没想要和他培养啥浪漫的感情，否则他就会告诉他这个疗法的事……不是吗？为什么一个像John这样的男人要在那么多人中，偏偏爱上Sherlock这样的人呢？

Mike无意的问题回荡在Sherlock的脑海里……‘他真的从来没和你谈论过这事吗？’

是的，他没有。

至少不是……那样的事。当然他们谈论事情……对此大笑……交换亲吻……

但他们从未好好的谈一谈关于水库发生的事。

自然，这个话题在此期间不止一次出现，而他们讨论……发生了什么……他们讨论了事件本身……但是他们从未讨论过在下面的时候他们到底发生了什么。

John从未告诉过射击Sherlock是否很难下手……他的想法……他的感觉……Sherlock这样要求他是否是错误的。

而同样，John也从未问过Sherlock是什么让他做出如此牺牲……为什么他会认为他需要这样做……是什么让他如此坚信他做的是正确的……他是什么感觉……

他们从来没有讨论过任何一样。

Sherlock那天曾如此接近吐露心事，向John坦承一切，告诉他想要的一切……但之后又有了障碍……一个他们之间的障碍，而Sherlock甚至不知道它突然从哪儿冒出来的。

所以他决定再让他的声明等一段时间。直到他康复并且出院。他设法说服自己John也是等那一天再度敞开心房，在这整件事发生之前这方法他已经试过多次了。Sherlock也认为John——一个像John一样的男人——根本无法谈论这样的事……这可能会让他很尴尬。和Victor的整件事最能证明Sherlock的理论。John不喜欢谈论感情。Sherlock妥协了，决定等到正确的时候，他会第一个迈出第一步，让自己处于弱势地位，而John自然而然会跟上他的脚步。

但现在……

现在一切都不同了……

人们一般去和治疗师谈不就是为了学习如何更容易地敞开自己的心扉吗？

因此，现在John不是应该积极寻找机会和他谈谈吗？

Sherlock不知道是什么造成了这一切。

他只知道他很受伤。

John告诉了Mike。不是Sherlock。

这是一片苦药，而Sherlock不知道他该如何下咽。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mycroft Holmes大步走向柱子侧面淡奶油色，新巴洛克建筑风格的正门。一旦进入之后，他右拐，发现John Watson在一段很短的距离之外。Mycroft穿过各种旅游团，站在了John附近一个不起眼的位置。

“Mary圣心堂，”Mycroft小声地讽刺。“我很失望，我希望至少是一个脱衣舞俱乐部，而不是一个教堂。”

John耸耸肩。“我们能别绕弯子了么？”他反问，声音同样低沉。

“这里真的……安全吗？”Mycroft质疑，环视四周好像在找监控探头。但他看到的都是站在附近的John保镖，不起眼地混在教堂的其他游客里。

“或多或少，”John冷冷地回答，转身走向旁边的祈祷室，Mycroft紧随其后。“这里的一些教民有着自己的忧虑，而游客们比在美国更感兴趣于这里的祭品和祭坛。”他停了下来，查看着小祈祷室里的抹大拉的Mary亚上的颜料。“Well？我们亲爱的朋友Sally怎样了？”John故意漫不经心地问道。

“两天内伦敦报纸上就会刊载一切，”Mycroft推脱道。

John警告地看着他。“也许，但我现在就想知道。”

“她企图自杀，”Mycroft说，更加压低声音。“相当外行，如果你要我说的话。她目前在医疗监护下。她一定是发现了Moriarty的……命运，诸如此类的吧。她的辞呈已经递交，从现在开始两天内将宣布……说她是神经衰弱还是疯了呢，还没决定要告诉媒体哪一种。就我个人而言……我支持疯了……这让她所有的作为更有意义。”

John咬牙。“我不喜欢她这样就没事了。我真的应该处理好她的……”

“我不甚赞同。”

“啊……会引起多大注意呢？”John问，露齿而笑。

“Lestrade探长不会让你得逞的，”Mycroft正色道。

“哦，看看……不再有特别专员了啊。Lestrade回到原来的职务了？”

“这是他想要的，”Mycroft安静地叹息着承认。

“他会接管Donovan的工作吗？”

Mycroft朝募捐箱扔了一枚硬币，点燃了一根蜡烛。

“无论如何，不是现在，”Mycroft简单地回答，然后有些犹豫地继续，“他……不想要任何特别的恩惠。”

John哼了一声。“本性难移。”

“是啊，我想是。”

“那好吧……Jones怎么样？”

“Jones？”Mycroft茫然地问。

“是的，我想让Jones接任Donovan。”

“绝对不行。那个蠢蛋？得了吧，”Mycroft明确声明。

“该死……”John低声咒骂，但迅速振作起来。“好吧，反正也就试试。那折衷方案……Hopkins怎样？我认为他可以和我达成协议……他不介意对一些小违规睁只眼闭只眼——只有当涉及谋杀的时候他才会认真起来。”

“Hopkins……我会看看我能做什么。”

“有任何人注意到Miss Morstan现在不在工作时间出现了吗？”

“是的，毕竟，她以守时著称。我很担心她不如往常那般出现，”Mycroft一如既往地冷漠回答。

John不得不忍住笑。“所以？那该怎么办？”

Mycroft嘴唇微动，淡淡一笑。“采用了某个和我的秘书形似的人，配备了假发和适当的着装，而配的伴侣是仍然欠我一个人情的男人……”

“一个男人？”John打断他。“谁？”

“我们可以好心地称他为Sergeij，”Mycroft微微戏谑地说道。“他是完全值得信赖的，”他向John保证。“幸福的夫妇出现在南美洲的机场探头下……所有的票都以Miss Morstan的名义预订和支付。接着只要等我收到消息，告知我那正统、可靠秘书不幸地落入了婚姻骗子手里，并且在南美消失了。”

“我们会看到一个悲痛欲绝的市长吗？”John咧嘴笑着问。

“毫无疑问。”Mycroft清了清喉咙。“那我们应该把他们和他们的设备留下吗？留在……那儿？”

“是的，”John立刻回答。“我的两个人已经去了那儿……整理……销毁了证据……任何识别都更为困难。”

“我是不是该知道……”

“不，”John说。

有几分钟Mycroft只是注视着他刚刚点燃的蜡烛的火焰。“Sherlock如何？”

John捉摸不定地看了他一眼。“我不是你们两个的信差。Sherlock有电话。我确定他在医院里会带着它，即使他不喜欢这样的东西。”他离开了Mycroft，转身走出了教堂。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Mycroft_ _尽其所能地快速穿过医院。这真的不适合他通常不惜一切也要保持的仪态，但此时此刻他都不再关心。自从他母亲的电话后已经过去了二十分钟了，这些走廊何时才能到头？他询问每一个经过的护士——‘Sherrinford Holmes_ _，重症监护室’，而每一次都挥手让他向前，直到他终于到达了正确的病房。两名医生通过一扇门走了出来，Mycroft_ _本能地知道他找到了他一直在寻找的地方。_

_其中一个医生注意到了他，把他指给他的同事，他们一脸遗憾地看着他的样子让Mycroft_ _的脑子清楚了一点，但仍然不能完全保持镇定。保持镇定真的重要吗？妈妈看不到他。而医生也无法告诉他妈妈他有多难过。尽管除了他学业之外，他为了不再忍受最近在一个部门开始的兼职实习买了配备马甲和怀表的新三件套，从这点上就能看出他情绪变化是什么样子了。_

_甚至妈妈的声音在她通知他父亲的车祸并给了他医院的名字时也微微动摇了，那他还有什么必要保持镇定呢。_

_‘我会尽我所能快速赶来，’她说，‘但可能太晚了，你先去，Mycroft_ _。去见你的父亲。你已经在那地方了。我想要某个家里的人先去那儿。’_

_“Sherrinford Holmes_ _？”他问医生。_

_他们两人点了点头，一脸担忧。_

_“你是家人吗？”年长的那人问。_

_Mycroft_ _点头。“是的，我是他的儿子。”_

_“我们叫了他妻子来，”年轻的那个说。_

_“我母亲在路上，”Mycroft_ _回答，感觉就像他未成年时试图在电影院里买三流电影票那时候一样。“她让我来的。她想让我陪着他直到她赶来。我可以……可以看看他吗？”他试图聚集起一些他从小学时代就一直在积累的威严，但他从年长医生脸上的怜悯表情看得出来，他被没当回事。他肯定被看作了一个绝望的男孩，想要努力表现出个大人样。_

_“好的，你可以进去，”年长的医生终于同意了。“但是……不要刺激他，好吗？他有一些疼痛，而鉴于这种境况他已经感觉够好了。”_

_“哪种情况？”Mycroft_ _有一种不祥的预感，一动都没动。他知道这不是全部。他就是知道。_

_“你父亲快死了，”医生轻轻告诉他。“可能很快就会，我们对他无能为力了。他的伤口太深，我们非常抱歉。”_

_Mycroft_ _不知道他是否给了医生任何的回应，他不知道他怎么进入父亲的病房的。直到他父亲睁开眼睛，笑了起来，他才再次意识到周围的环境。_

_“Mycroft_ _，”他的父亲喃喃着，看起来很高兴看到他。“你在这儿真好……我需要……告诉你……一些事。”_

_Mycroft_ _惊恐地看着他的父亲如何虚弱，如何苍白……如何了无生气地躺在医院的病床上，以及他说话如何得勉强。Mycroft_ _点头——他只是无法说出任何言语。_

_“很好……”他的父亲柔声说道。“Mycroft_ _……”他挣扎着呼吸。“Mycroft_ _，照顾好Sherlock_ _。保护他。他还是太年轻了。”_

_“Sherlock_ _？”Mycroft_ _呆呆地问。_

_“是的，”他的父亲说，目光变得迫切。“答应我。”_

_“我……”_

_“答应我，”他的父亲重复，手伸向Mycroft_ _的手，然后牢牢地抓住。_

_Mycroft_ _低头看着他们紧紧相连的手。_

_“我……是的。好吧。我……我答应。”_

_“谢谢，”他的父亲呼出一口气，这两个字似乎耗尽了他其余的力气。他瘫倒在枕头上，抓着Mycroft_ _的手松弛下来。Mycroft_ _继续坚定地握着他父亲的手，直到一段时间之后，他才意识到他握着一个死人的手。_

_意识到这点先是让他震惊，但之后他就用双手紧紧抓毫无生气的手指，好像从来不想放手。_

_Mycroft_ _的眼中燃烧着没有流出的泪水，但无论他多么想流泪，这种想法有多么迫切，他就是不能放声大哭。泪水哽咽在他的喉咙里，直到他觉得自己快要窒息而死，但仍然没有一滴眼泪流出。这种解脱拒绝了他。_

_当他母亲终于赶到，扑到他丈夫身上泣不成声时，他强烈地羡慕着她眼里的泪水，这种强烈程度让他无比惊慌。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

护理员进入Sherlock的病房，把早上的药片和一封信放在床边的小桌子上。

“你有一封信，Mr.Sigerson，”他多余地宣布。

Sherlock嘶嘶着好像他在忍受极大的痛苦。这是他在医院的第六天。

“肯定搞错了——没人会给我送信。”

护理员自动对他笑了笑。“看起来像是官方的……你可能不知道是谁送的。”

在深深地，发在内心地叹了口气表达他的无聊后，Sherlock终于拿过信。即使他没有期待它会特别有趣，总是要比看着他阴毛生长稍微好点。他没查看回信地址就用笔划开了信封，拿出几张纸。

他快速地浏览过内容，在读到第三份文件的结尾前突然停了下来。他的眼睛慢慢回到开始的时候，这次他读得十分用心，逐字逐句。他没有注意到护理员离开了，也没有注意到他指间的笔无声无息地掉落在了地上。Sherlock再读了一遍文件，然后又是一遍。

然后他拿起电话按了一串号码。

“早上好，Sherlock，”Mycroft在线路另一端回答。他的声音一如既往的自大和傲慢，Sherlock扭了下脸。

“为什么是现在？”Sherlock几乎对着那头咆哮。“为什么那么多时间你偏偏现在解除了监护权？”

为什么不是三个月前？为什么不是半年前？当结果可能会不一样的时候……当Sherlock内心深处不愿再对John说谎的时候。如果那时他能在John面前抬起头，如果他们之间不再需要秘密和谎言，那事情是否会有所不同？

“一声谢谢会很好，”Mycroft用同样的语气回答，让Sherlock脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。他极其反感受恩于他的哥哥，尤其是为这样的事情！Mycroft把自由和自主还给了他，而Sherlock知道他应该为此表示感激（他内心深处的确是的），但他只是不能相信他的哥哥。他们之间有过经历……太多纷争……太多伤人的话……太多不可原谅的行为。

“是不是因为我有了John，而你就认为你可以把责任推到他身上了？因为我现在受到了‘良好照料’？”

“Sherlock！”一声混合着愤怒和轻声责备的声音，Sherlock知道他发火了。

“哪儿让你不爽了？”Sherlock追问。“我就是不敢相信你会放弃这种凌驾于我之上的权力。就这样？就一声‘谢谢’？而我就应该相信了？在你从干涉我的生活中取得了那么多乐趣以后？请允许我对此充满怀疑。”

另一端的抽气声清晰可闻。

“你真的相信我喜欢这样？”Mycroft严厉反驳。“不断地……把你从那泥沼里拉出来……多次被迫见证你肆意的自我毁灭……不得不看着你怎样也不能一秒钟都没有毒品……”

“噢，得了吧！别给我来这套！”Sherlock冷冷地嘲笑着打断了他。“你享受这个！”他轻蔑地吼道。“当然你这么做不是出于对我伟大的爱，或者是因为你如此关心我的幸福。”

Mycroft起初并没有回答，而Sherlock微微困惑地听着他的沉默，随着时间的推移困惑也越来越多。

“Sherlock，我要告诉你……”

Sherlock短暂、尖锐地嘲笑出声。“噢，得了——现在又怎么了？”

“我现在要告诉你的事我从未告诉过其他人，我甚至都没告诉过妈妈。当父亲出车祸时，我正在附近……我当时在上大学，而我碰巧……但这都无关紧要……”Mycroft深吸一口气，而Sherlock发现自己屏息倾听。“Sherlock……我及时到达了医院。”

这一时空有一瞬间的寂静，然后是Sherlock发出的唯一一个字：“不。”

“是的，”Mycroft轻声反驳。

Sherlock摇头，无声地否认。“不……你总是说他已经死了当你……”他哽咽道。

“那是我最后一次能和他说话……”Mycroft慢慢地继续，好像每一个字都需要特别努力。“他最后的话……与你有关。”

“他说了……说了什么？”Sherlock震惊地问。

“Mycroft，照顾好Sherlock。保护他。他还是太年轻了。”Mycroft重复着父亲几十年前对他说过的话。

Sherlock的眼睛突然充满泪水，他的眼睑垂落，泪水顺着脸颊流下。他咬着嘴唇，默默地哭泣。

“他总是爱你比爱我多，”Mycroft说得十分平静，而Sherlock的喉咙噎住了。

“噢，Mycroft……”他羞愧地低声说。“我……”但当他不知该说什么的时候又顿住了。

“这不是你的错。你不能控制事情的发展。而我……我只是一个孩子。”

“我也是，”Sherlock略带苦涩地说，用一只手擦了擦布满泪痕的脸。

“我知道，”Mycroft冷静地认同。“但我直到现在才意识到。”他深吸了一口气。“所以我满足了他最后一个心愿，尽我所能地照顾你，即使违背你的意愿。但是……当我回顾你的人生道路时，我不得不承认我做的不是很成功。”

他哥哥如此直率地承认他的错真的是很奇怪，而Sherlock觉得他也要做出类似的声明。

“我也没让你日子好过，”他坦承道。

“是啊，说的是，”Mycroft认同。“而当到了我不知道还能做什么的时候，我只能采用监护权措施了。”

“你为什么从来都不说？”他最终问道。“关于父亲和他对你说的话？为什么你……一直都背负着这些？”这对Mycroft来说肯定是个苦难。跟在他同父异母的弟弟后面转，还要为他承担责任。如果Sherlock站在Mycroft的立场上，他可能也会恨他。

“说了好让你一直不断地提醒我我们的父母都没有特别的喜欢我？”Mycroft冷冷地回答。

“我不会……”Sherlock抗议。

“不，你会。”

“永远不会！”

“哦，是啊！你有多少经常地不断提醒我妈妈对待我们两个完全是一模一样！”

“好吧，”Sherlock投降了。“你可能是对的……那时候我可能会……但今天……Mycroft我确信父亲爱你和爱我一样。”

“不，他没有，”Mycroft苦涩地说。“你从一开始就是他最喜欢的。”

“我不这么认为。我只是……”他寻找着合适的词。“……年轻……更需要保护。你比我年长得多，他可能认为你不如我一样需要他。但我确实知道他爱我至少和爱你一样多。Mycroft，想想。你总是说我是他世界上最亲爱的人……而他委托谁照顾我？你。你会把你最珍贵的财产托付给随便某个人吗？”Sherlock到后面越说越快，他不习惯这样和他哥哥说话，而他想在改变主意前尽快结束。

沉默再次在他们间降临。

“我以前根本没想过这个问题……”Mycroft最后慢慢地说，声音几乎犹豫。

“因为你是个蠢货，”Sherlock冷冷宣布。“父亲认为你值得……”

“那现在呢？”Mycroft突然打断了他，而Sherlock茫然地陷入了沉默。“John Watson？John Watson是所有人中值得你的那个吗？”

Sherlock爆出一声短促、沙哑的笑声，听起来并不高兴。

“你问反了。是我不值得他。”

“我的天，Sherlock！”Mycroft听起来完全怒了，这确实让Sherlock愉快了起来。“你到底是一个Holmes！为什么你要把你自己浪费在这个玩变态小游戏的男人身上？”

“因为这些变态小游戏让我其乐无穷，”Sherlock肆意地解释。“还因为也许，某天，他能回应我的爱。”Sherlock往后倒回他的枕头。

所以，他告诉Mycroft了。现在他可以坐等长篇大论了。可能会是‘你不能爱这样一个男人，’或者‘爱！你知道什么是爱！’或者‘感情完全不切实际而且毫无必要’。但Mycroft只是再次震惊，他完全跳过了有关爱的部分，而是集中在了一个完全不同的方面。

“你听起来就像是完全被这男人迷昏头了！”他厌恶地大喊。

“如果我是呢？”Sherlock平静但坚定地反问。“这有那么遭吗？我倒是没听见你抱怨Lestrade被你迷昏头这事。”当Sherlock听到他哥哥喘气时他满意地停顿了一下，不假思索地继续刺激他，“他甚至为你做了那么多违法的事……”

“停止那样说Gregory，”Mycroft愤怒地打断他。“好像他是……某种妓女。”

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，打出他的王牌。

“一个妓女和一个受人尊敬的公民之间的区别没有一般人想的那么大。此外……你独自一人的时候你和你的警察在不只是在读圣经经文的吧？”

“他不是我的警察，”Mycroft咬牙道，然后刻意优越地继续，“他是……一位探长。”

“我认为他配得上你，”Sherlock沉思。

Mycroft重重叹了口气。“我希望我也能对你和John Watson这样说。”

“你能。事实上可以很心安理得地说。你只是不想，”Sherlock继续顶他。但当Mycroft没有回应时，他改变了策略，变得更加认真。“谢谢你，Mycroft，”他轻声总结。

“好起来，Sherlock，”Mycroft说着结束了通话。

Sherlock把电话从耳边拿下来，也按下了挂断按钮。但是，他仍然很久都无法把眼睛离开沉寂的设备。这看起来是否就是，他不仅重获了自由，还在这几分钟内得到了一个哥哥？

再次……毫无预警的……但这正是他所害怕的。Sherlock烦躁不已地摇了摇头，再次阅读有关监护权无效的文件。自主权和一个哥哥……

Sherlock只是希望对其中一样——或者两样来说都不是太晚。他的自由仍然重要吗？他现在还渴望一个哥哥吗？就像他小时候那么渴望吗？

Sherlock仍在思考这些想法之时，他的房门一下子打开了，John站在了他面前。

“John，”Sherlock愚蠢地问。他完全忘记了John会来。而现在他来了，当然是在最不恰当的时候。Sherlock既茫然又不知所措，他一言不发地把信递给了John。

John疑惑地抬起一根眉毛，但还是默默接过了文件静静地读着。Sherlock眼神锐利地盯着他读，但John僵硬的脸毫无表情，从上面看不出一点儿东西。此时John已经读完并且把纸折了回去，Sherlock又困惑又焦虑。

但之后John笑了，Sherlock的心再度跳动。至少感觉如此，因为他胸膛里的第一下跳动非常的强烈。

“所以就是这个了，”John说，仍然让人抓狂的冷静和专注。“我有想过会是这样的事。”

“什么？你说什么……你怎么能……你知道？”Sherlock惊慌地断断续续道。

John坐在Sherlock的床沿。“我不知道——但我怀疑过，”他承认。

“多久了？”

John抓起Sherlock一只瘫软的手，几乎温柔地轻轻握住。

“自从第一个瞬间。自从我从和你哥哥的第一次会面中回来的时候，那时我几乎要气炸了，并且想知道是否还有些别的东西。”

Sherlock茫然地眨眼。“但是怎么……那么长时间以来？”他怀疑地问。

“怎么？很简单。你实在是个糟糕的撒谎者，”John撇嘴笑道。“我以前告诉过你。我总是知道你什么时候说谎。你的脸，你的身体语言……所有这些可能都不会泄露任何东西……但你的眼睛……你的眼睛总是会说实话。你的眼睛不会说谎。”

“但是……如果你知道……或者怀疑……那为什么……”

“为什么我什么都没说？”John打断Sherlock的喃喃自语，嘴边露出一个沉思的表情。“很简单……如果你不够信任我到告诉我真相……那么……这是我的错。”

“不……不是……”Sherlock激烈地抗议。这不是John的错。该是他为整个糟糕的局面负责。

“是的，”John轻声但坚定地坚持。“我希望有一天你能足够信任我到告诉我一切……但你不能强求这种事。”

Sherlock低头看着他的手，仍然被John握在手中。他好像是第一次看见它似的。然后他抬起头，看进John的眼睛。他审视着John的脸，寻求着一些参照，任何能帮他最终了解这个人的东西。但John比他所见过的任何人都还要不同。John爱施虐，但又充满关怀，性急但又宽容，残酷无情毫无顾忌但又对他——Sherlock——无比耐心与包容。以前从未有人对他有这样无限的耐心，而他只是不明白。即使现在，他也只能在John的脸上看到宠溺。

“你……你不生气吗？”Sherlock惊讶地问。

John微笑。“你想要我生气吗？”

Sherlock迅速摇了摇头。

“那我就真的不知道你要抱怨什么了，”John戏弄地说道，把Sherlock拉近一个吻里，Sherlock热情地迎接。他的嘴唇牢牢地贴着John，几乎都感到疼痛了，并且欢迎着他的舌头。John的吻……John的唇……John的舌头……它们生生堵着了他的嘴……让他停止了说出那些堵在他喉咙里折磨着他的话。

那句话在Sherlock脑海里回荡：‘那我就真的不知道你要抱怨什么了’，而他的心回答：‘也许是因为你才是向我保密的那个人？你不相信我的时候我为什么要相信你呢？为什么你还不告诉我关于Dr Thompson的事？’

按照John的逻辑，那就都是Sherlock的错……而他不知道该如何解决这事。他不是已经为John准备牺牲性命过了吗？那难道不能证明他的诚信吗？还不足够吗？

John减轻嘴唇上的压力，准备结束这个吻，但Sherlock从喉咙深处发出小声的呜咽声，紧紧抓住John不让他走，直到问出那些问题的渴望最终消失为止。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

几天后，John的电话响了。

他只是在Mike出差的时候吩咐Jacques把他孤单的午饭端来办公室。管家虽然不赞同，但也理解，这让John意识到他不是唯一一个想念Sherlock的人……全体员工也是。某种程度上每个人都因Sherlock不在这儿而缺乏活力。甚至有几次John还觉着好像这空荡荡的房子（到底一幢房子怎么会因为少了一个人就突然像是空了一样的？）是一座睡美人一戳破手指万物就都会陷入睡眠的魔法城堡。

诚然，Sherlock不是睡美人他也没戳破手指——他被John在大腿上打了一枪……但在John能更进一步搞清这两者令人费解的相似之处时，他的电话响了。当他认出号码时皱起了眉，但他还是接起了电话。

“Hello, Sus—”

他没再能说下去。

“John Watson！”Susan极其愤怒的尖叫声让John惊了一下，匆忙地把电话拿离耳朵。

“Susan，搞什么……”

“我不能相信你做的事！”Susan咆哮，而John自动地低头垂肩，好像承认了他的罪状。尽管他一点儿也没觉得内疚并且毫不知情他做了什么。但当Susan这样的时候——而John在他们相识期间见过两三次她这个样子——她总是有一个好的理由。

“我做了什么……”

“不，John！”她粗鲁地打断，而John能听见她重重的呼吸。“我不想听你说一个字。你要闭上嘴听我说，”她继续道。很明显她难以控制自己，而John很高兴她只是打电话而不是亲自来找他。

“好吧，”他用一种希望是安抚的语气说道。

“你知道我从来不对你丰富而滥情的……关系……多管闲事……”在John看来这两种形容都不够准确，但他很聪明不会在此时和Susan争论这个从而激得她更火大。“但现在……这绝对是最后一根稻草。你怎能对Sherlock做这样的事？”

“我做的事……你非常清楚我朝他开了枪！为什么现在你要来对我吼？”

“我不是说这个！”Susan愤怒地喊。“我今天早晨去医院看望了Sherlock。我烤了些面包，还给那个可怜的男孩带了些三明治。那里的食物真是异常难吃，你真的可以把他放在有个好厨师的地方，但这不是重点。重点是他对我哭诉着你对他有多糟糕。”

“我对他啥？！”John惊呆地脱口道。“我对他像个王子一样他还……”

“他的指控完全有理，”Susan严厉地打断他。“当然我必须一点一点从他那儿套出来……但一会儿后我就能拼凑出整个情况了。”她深深吸了一口气。“John——你怎能当着那个男孩的面说你不相信他？”

“啥？”John完全懵了。

“这就是了，”Susan坚定道。“如果你相信他，你很久之前就会告诉他你去治疗了，不是吗？”

John闭上眼睛，手抵着额头。“天……”他喃喃着。“他怎么知道的？”

让他惊讶的是，Susan有点吞吞吐吐。“嗯……是这样……Mike……”

“Mike泄的密？我就该知道，”John冷冷地道。

“哦，不，不完全是这样，”Susan为她深爱的丈夫申辩。“自然，Bumblekins假定你们彼此之间没有秘密而Sherlock就知道了一切。”

John不得不在Susan叫出Mike的昵称时压抑住一声笑。这并不经常发生，但每次对他来说都是无尽的快乐源泉。

“所以——John Watson——你要怎样辩解？”Susan询问道。“你怎能对那个可怜的男孩做这样的事？”

“你能别叫他可怜的男孩吗？他是个成年人而且他有名字，”John反驳，有点恼火，但也感动于Susan愿意站出来为Sherlock这样。“Susan，我没对他说任何这样的话……但是……我明白他是如何得出这一结论的。”

“哦，你明白啊？”Susan尖锐地道。“那你打算怎么做？”

“那个，我亲爱的Susan，这只关乎我和Sherlock，”John甜甜地道，结束了通话。

他也关掉了他的手机，只是为了安全起见，他不想再听到Susan的另一通激烈演说。而当John站起来正要离开办公室的时候Jacques端着他的午餐来了。

“Jacques，计划改变，”John说。“我还要出门。”

“但是Mr.Watson……”Jacques反对。“你的午餐……”

“我要去医院看Mr.Sigerson。有了一些不可预见的并发症。”

Jacques 脸色变得苍白，托盘上的菜品一阵摇晃。“我的天。”

John吃惊地看着然后大笑出声。“不涉及医疗，”他神秘地解释，走了出去，留下明显困惑的管家。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John走进Sherlock的病房坐在他床边。

Sherlock抬头茫然地看着他。“John？我以为你要两个小时后再来。”

“原谅我了吗？”John脱口道，舌头紧张地舔着上唇。

“一直，”Sherlock毫不犹豫地说，“一直都是。”

John摇摇头。“你都不知道为什么！”

“无所谓。”

“无所……”John重复着，有一瞬看向了别处。“Sherlock……我告诉过你多少次了，你不应该总是原谅我任何事，尤其是不应该那么快！”

“每次你都很高兴，”Sherlock不甚在意地回答。

John沉重地叹息着沉入床沿。“每次我都很高兴才是最糟糕的。当你毫无理由地原谅我的时候。”他深深吸了一口气。“我在治疗中。而我知道你知道因为Mike漏了风并且你为此抱怨……你对Susan提了此事，而我还知道你也无法控制……Susan可能从你这儿挖了出来。我了解她，而我知道当她闻到秘密时会是什么样儿。Susan给我打了电话并发了一通火，而且还是非常猛烈的一通火。”John抓住Sherlock的手并且快速握住。“我信任你，Sherlock。我总是信任你。是的，我知道……那并不完全算是信任……但现在感觉像是这样，所以……就让我说完……这其实并不……所有这一切对我来说都不容易。让我说完好吗？”Sherlock默默点头。“好吧。所以……当然我信任你，你没做错任何事，Sherlock。你……你做任何事都总是完全正确。我没告诉你不是你的错。我……我很尴尬。这就是为什么我不想让你知道。我不想让你认为……我……那个……我不是……”

Sherlock用一根手指抵住了他的嘴阻止了他的话语。

“没关系，John，”他轻声说，眼中带笑。

“太快了……太容易了……”John只是轻声喃喃地回应，抓住Sherlock的手指在上面轻吻了一下。“你真是完全不能照顾自己……你真是不知道什么对自己最好。那句‘向我开枪’就是最好的例子！”

“这救了我们，”Sherlock有些生气地说。

“是啊，的确是，”John承认。“他们没有想到……他真的没有想到。”

“是的，”Sherlock安静地认同，低头看着他们在医院床单上交缠的手。John第一次意识到当他们在一起时他总有的那种想要握住Sherlock手的冲动。“他们认为我对你很重要，重要得你永远不会向我开枪。”

John幽幽笑了。“但他们没有指望你比那更重要……足够重要到我真的会向你开枪。”

Sherlock抬起头看着John，眼中有着温柔和惊讶，还有一种John以前从未注意到过的柔软。这肯定是另一个John做了正确事情的时刻，而这让John非常高兴。

“还有我的意思是，Moriarty可能会察觉。毕竟，Moran也在我的刀上自杀而不是背叛他的老大。但不知何故他从未真正掌握这一概念。他也许认为这只是事情的自然规律……他把别人会为他牺牲这事当作理所当然的……不过，是为了他……而且只是为了他。”John摇摇头。“但不是。某些事并不是理所当然的。根本……不是。”

他把手放在Sherlock的后颈把他扯向一个吻。Sherlock的嘴唇情不自禁地分开，而这不只让John身体上感到一阵兴奋，同样还有情感上的。如此熟悉……但却永远不会无聊……如此情色……但又如此纯洁……

他们的舌头纠缠在一起，而John几乎能听到空气中的火花，好像他忘记了周围的一切。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Mike漫步在医院的通道上，轻声哼唱着，手中拿着一束探病用的兰花。Susan几天前订的，而现在到了Mike就想亲自带给Sherlock。这时他还不知道John不会停下来，所以他敷衍地敲了敲门然后打开。

“你好，Sherlock！”Mike欢快地喊。“你怎样了……”

“出去，Mike！”John吼。

“Mike！不是现在！”Sherlock也对他喊。

Mike看到的画面足以让他匆忙停步并且再次迅速关上门。而这时，他几乎撞到了一个人。

“对不起，我……”Mike向他退开时几乎撞倒的女人道歉。她披着漂亮的羊毛披肩，下身穿着紧身的翠绿色裙子。她的妆容很精致，黑发造型摩登，衬得她的脸一派媚色。她的手里拿着一束红玫瑰。

“Miss Adler，”Mike认出了她后一下子喊道，有点难以呼吸。他自然是从没见过她，但当John或多或少成为她业务场所的老主顾时，他自然而然收集了她不少信息，因此知道她长什么样。

“你是……？”Irene Adler矜持地笑着问道。

“Mike Stamford，”Mike介绍道。

“哦是啊……”她点头，而Mike意识到他不是唯一一个做了点小调查的人。“我知道。你是……”

“一个Sherlock和John的朋友，”Mike微微鞠躬说完她的话，伸出手。

她用右手的三根手指捏住握了握。“当然，”她有礼地道。“很高兴见到你。”

“你来这儿肯定是看Sherlock，”Mike说，指了指玫瑰。

“是的。”

“我恐怕现在不是好时候。”

“噢，他们在查房吗？”

“不，”Mike犹豫地说。“John和他在一起。”

一个会心的笑容掠过Irene的红唇，她的眼睛亮了起来。“哦！好医生Watson这时候在查看他其中一个私人病患吗？也许在测他的体温？用一个又大……又长的……温度计？”

Mike因为她暗示性的语言而脸色发白，然后又变红。“不，不——不是这样的。他们在接吻。”他迅速解释。

“根本不像个令人满意的医患关系嘛，”她宣布，每一个迹象都表明很高兴当下情况。她的视线落在Mike仍然拿在左手的兰花上。“多美的花，”她咕哝着，逼近Mike，后者为她的大胆行为越来越面红耳赤。“我爱兰花。”

Mike觉得被逼进了一个角落里。“Miss Adler，我必须告诉你，我是一名快乐的已婚男人，”他努力表述。

“而我是一名快乐的女同。”她挑战似地扬起下巴。“并且我仍然认为这束花非常漂亮。用在Sherlock身上太浪费了，他没有欣赏这种东西的眼光。”

“不是我不想帮你……但如果Sherlock没有收到这些花的话我的妻子会把我的头咬下来。她亲自为他选的。”

Irene戏谑地噘起嘴，然后再次微笑。“你的妻子品味很好。”她后退了一步，给了Mike一些喘息的空间，他松了一口气。“所以——他们两个在热吻。这通常需要多长时间？”

“我……嗯……不知道，”Mike结结巴巴地说。“这要看情况。”

“但他们现在订婚了，不是吗？”Irene问，视线探寻着Mike。

Mike摇了摇头。“不，但我随时期待听到这个消息……尽管John可能永远不会称之为订婚，”他笑着回答。

“五十磅打赌他们在接下来六个月内会结婚，”Irene向他发出善意的挑战。

“哦，我不知道……”Mike笑着挥开这个建议。“John真的不是结婚的类型。”

“但Sherlock是，”Irene明确地说。“Sherlock无疑是结婚的类型。”

“那会改变什么呢？”Mike怀疑地问。

Irene一笑。“几乎一切。当Sherlock想要什么的时候可以变得非常有说服力。你可能没见过他那样，否则你就会知道了。”

“不，”Mike不禁说道，但后来他沉默了一下。“虽然，他的确是设法让John的管家拜倒在了他的脚下。”

Irene发出银铃般的笑声。“Mr Stamford，这听起来真让人难以置信。你必须告诉我是怎么回事。”

“Mike。”

她的脸上露出温暖友好的表情，说道，“Irene。”

“好吧，Irene……”他伸出手臂。“我建议我们去一楼的自助餐厅喝杯茶怎样？”

“一个非常棒的主意，Mike。”她挽上了他的手臂。

他们走远了，一边很起劲地聊着他们的感想。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

这是圣诞节前一周，John把Sherlock从诊所接回了家，现在Sherlock僵硬地站在他们房子的门厅里，惊恐地盯着超大的，甚至连上方自负的吊灯比之都黯然失色的银蓝色圣诞树。

“为什么？”Sherlock惊愕地吐气。“这是……为什么？”他求助地看着身边的黑手党老大。“John！”

“他们没问过我，”John局促地耸耸肩。“Mike给了他们钱，Mrs Turner和Eleanor就一头栽进一些夸张的装饰狂欢里了。他们甚至还把Thomas和Jacques扯了进来……每次要是我敢问这些玩意儿是搞啥，他们就用你作借口。”

“我？！”

“是的，你，”John一笑。“‘ _Mr Sherlock_ _回来的时候一切都应该漂亮舒适；Mr Sherlock_ _会想要一颗圣诞树。Mr Sherlock_ _比起金色会更喜欢银色的装饰’_ ，”John模仿着家里员工的话，“以及等等等等……”

“我的天，”Sherlock震惊地低声道。

“是啊……看起来他们真的开发出某种对于你的热爱。你只是需要适应，”John假装同情地说道。

Sherlock怒视他。“他们都在哪儿？我是说，我倒没期待他们列队欢迎我啥的……”

“我放了他们一天假，”John告诉他。“今天我只想自己拥有你。他们并不完全开心……但反正他们和我在一起时也是不爽，所以这事儿没啥区别。”

“不爽？”Sherlock困惑地回答。

“是啊，我宣布楼上不能有装饰，以及圣诞树，于是我获得了他们永久的愤怒。”

“谢谢，”Sherlock真心道。“我并不是不喜欢，只是……圣诞节……那之后……就只是不再和以前一样了。”他犹豫地说，不确定现在是否该提到他父亲的死亡，之后他刻意不屑地笑道，“这不是我喜欢的节日。”

John把一只手放在了他的背上，当Sherlock感到身边的人传来的温暖时他再度放松了下来。

“不是你最喜欢的节日，嗯？”John沉声道，让Sherlock的性欲突然燃起。“我们要不要改变改变？我要不要拿出拐杖问问你乖不乖？”

尽管他的心因为这个建议快速跳动，但Sherlock仍假装无动于衷。“John，别告诉我你刚刚试图发出一个圣诞主题的性暗示，”他用同情，贬损的语气说道。

很明显John必须强压下一个笑容，但他坚定严厉地回答：“继续，先生，然后你就会知道这事会以马鞭作结。”

“终于啊，”夏洛双眼闪亮的叹息。“我还以为这天会完全失败呢。”

他们一起走上楼梯。很明显Sherlock仍然需要拐杖让John非常的不安。Sherlock试图不让不时打压他的痛苦显露出来，但一瞥John脸上担心的表情就知道他不是很成功。

“Sherlock，你的腿……”

“不，”Sherlock打断他。“不是今天。不是现在。”他非常轻声地要求，而John点头了。

当他们最终站在他们新卧室的门前，Sherlock的胃因紧张而抽动着。

“我……我应该刮毛……或者……”

“免谈，”John轻斥着反对。“你真的认为我会让你从我眼前离开一秒吗？既然我终于把你接到了这儿？我等这一刻超过三个星期了，够久了，足够了。再多一秒只会浪费我们这个完全不同的，并且会更愉快的夜晚的时间。”

“好——好吧，”Sherlock犹豫地同意了。“只是……”他咬着下唇。“我想……在这种时刻看上去能……好一点儿。这应该是……”Sherlock深吸一口气，叹息出声，“……完美的。”

John一只胳膊环上Sherlock的臀。“你在这儿，我在这儿，这对我就够了。这就是足够的完美。”

Sherlock的身体靠向John，微妙地依偎着他。“你已经……”他悄声问。

“睡在那儿？”John说完，然后摇了摇头。“一晚都没。”随着这些话语落下，John伸出手臂，压下门把手，用力推开门，使他们能够看清整个房间。

Sherlock睁大了眼睛，更加靠近了John。“很漂亮，”他惊呼，感觉情感，以及——让他十分惊讶的——眼泪汹涌而来。他努力咽下它们，但他的眼睛仍然湿了。它真的很漂亮，漂亮的几乎超出了现实。

傍晚的日落穿透宽大的窗户，在房里洒上柔软、温暖、粉色的光芒。

墙壁、床上的帷幔、床单组成了蓝色的交响乐，和黑色木质的床形成了鲜明的对比，床两边都有一个相配的床头柜，每个都放着一盏灯。

Sherlock的膝盖颤抖，John把他拉进了怀里。

他们温柔的吻很快就转变的更为激情和饥渴，Sherlock的拐杖滚落到了地上，立刻就被遗忘在了那里。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock躺在蓝色的床单上，充满欲望的呻吟渗透了整个房间以及John的耳朵。John让他躺在床垫上，以致于他的臀部几乎垂在床尾。

他的手臂伸出并被绳子绑在了床头，臀部下面点了几个枕头把臀部抬得足够高，好让John稍后进入他时不会因为老式床架的高度而产生任何麻烦。有衬垫的皮革手铐铐着Sherlock的脚踝，抬高并且分开了他的腿，它们同样被绳子绑在床柱下部。

John仍然穿着衬衫和裤子站在床脚，在Sherlock看来这突显出了他的赤裸，用一种极其淫荡的方式强调了这一点。鉴于John眼里饥渴的光芒和他舔上唇的频率，他是彻底享受面前这一幅淫靡的景象。

Sherlock因John眼里的炽热和饥渴而战栗，他的身体因束缚而扭动……不是为了解放自己，而是为了享受无助，为了更加意识到即将到来的不可避免的一切。

绳索和手铐都因为他的动作而发出轻微的声响，而John则非常、非常缓慢地用马鞭滑下Sherlock的勃起、睾丸、会阴处柔软的皮肤，最后非常有深意地轻拍着Sherlock敏感的穴口，那处先是在马鞭温和的刺激下放松然后又更加收紧。

John嘴唇扯出一个残忍的笑容，举起鞭子落下第一击，Sherlock发出一声狂热的喊叫。

John打了他一下又一下。起初是缓慢有条不紊的，之后就更快更飘忽不定的。马鞭在他分开的大腿内侧留下了道道红痕，Sherlock快感汹涌，头晕目眩。

每一次击打就像一个落在他肌肤上灼热的吻，而疼痛舔舐过他抽动的大腿，欲望颤抖，爬上他的身体，在他腹部点燃一团火焰，而只有John能灭火。

但John却突然停止了，Sherlock大喘着气。他的胸口急剧跳动，他感觉没有疼痛真是一个可怕的损失……好像一条线被切断，留下他在海面上越飘越远。

“John……”他沙哑地喊。

“很快……”John安抚他。“很快……我只是想……看到你……没有其他……”

John的话语像阳光一般窜过Sherlock，不仅温暖了他的身体还有他的灵魂。他轻轻呻吟，感觉他肿胀的老二在John慵懒的——几乎是迷醉的——目光下抽动得比之前更激烈了。

“好吧，”John说，声音冷硬，眼睛终于享受够了Sherlock颤抖的身体，抽搐的穴口，和大腿内侧的道道红痕。“再一下，就一下。我想你知道是指哪儿。”

“天啊，是的……”Sherlock喘息。

“求我，”John命令道。

Sherlock艰难地呼吸。他知道John想要什么，而他想给他。这仍然会让他惨痛……但顺服于他人的意志是一个美味的感觉。

“打我，John……求你，打我……打我……打我……我的洞……”Sherlock嗫嚅道。尽管炙热弥漫他的身体，他还是感觉到了那些粗俗话语所带来的羞耻让他的脸颊瞬间红了起来。

“是嘛……？”John回答，慢吞吞地吐出这两个字，熟练地用他下一个问题延长Sherlock的折磨：“我应该打你那儿？直直打在你贪吃的小……洞上？”

几滴前液从Sherlock的阴茎涌出，湿润了他炙热的肉体。

“是的，求你，John”Sherlock乞求道。

“这会很疼，”John假惺惺地关切，嘲弄道，“非常疼。”

“我希望如此！”Sherlock吼道。

“你……”John缓缓道，“……会对此后悔的。”然后他猛地抽下。

Sherlock一开始什么也没感觉到，但之后矛盾的感觉汹涌而来，淹没了他，他甚至都不能放声尖叫。坚定和羞辱，痛苦和快乐，臣服和拒绝，所有都互相作用，混合在一起，给Sherlock留下了一股狂热的，窒息的快感。

他听到John兴奋的喘息声，感觉到他穴口的压力，以及臀部刚强的抓力。然后John粗鲁地几下抽插后就沉入了他。

虽然Sherlock几乎瘫软，但他仍然对每一种感觉极度敏感，他的身体因欲望而颤动，心脏几乎要跳出他的胸膛。视野间无数黑点闪动，头晕目眩……像他在漂浮……轻若无骨并且极度性奋。

突然，一声拍打落在了他的脸上，Sherlock在冲击下喘出了气。黑点和特别的轻盈感和他们出现的一样迅速消失了。他回过了神，闻到了汗水的味道，看到了上方John的脸，感觉到了臀部和脸颊上的疼痛，以及身体深处美妙的压力。

“呼吸，该死的！”他听到John的声音，然后遵从了。

John下一句话听起来像是松了一口气。“并不是说我很容易就把你干昏迷这点我不喜欢……但我并不是每次都需要这样。”

“干我？”Sherlock重复，抬高一条眉毛……尽管有些勉强。“目前我可看不出来。”

John笑了起来，预感到即将面临之事，一阵颤栗窜下Sherlock的脊柱。“就为那顶嘴，你只能在我允许之下射精。一秒都不准早。你明白么？”

“是的，John”Sherlock喜悦地回答。“现在别多话，快做！”

John的脸上弥漫开一个狡猾的笑容。“很乐意，”他亲切的回答，开始以惊人的速度撞击Sherlock。

Sherlock极其热切地享受着每一次抽插，每一次插入，John都会最有力地摩擦过他的前列腺，刺激它，把他带上最令人眩晕的极乐高峰，不让他有片刻的喘息。

“John……”Sherlock不久之后就乞求他了。“求你……让我射……我……我……现在……噢，求~~~~你！”

“不，”John冷冷地说，一刻都没有停下攻势。

Sherlock抬起头看着John。“什么？”他绝望地问道。“但我……我快控制不住自己了！”

“太糟了。”

“天啊，”Sherlock呻吟，头猛地落回床垫。他开始慢慢理解John的邪恶计划。“你不会……啊啊啊……给我任何……嗯嗯嗯……休息……是吗……”

“是的。”但尽管他直截了当地拒绝了，但John确实放慢了一点速度。

“但我……我真的不能再……John……John……天啊……Joooohn！”

“啧啧……在这种情况下……你应该请求我帮你再坚持一段时间，”John洋洋得意地笑着建议。“请求我伤害你，”他沙哑低沉地道，“求我……拔你的阴毛。然后我们看看你是否仍然觉得疼痛能如此令人性奋。我敢打赌不是。”

“天啊，”Sherlock喃喃，完全懵了。不仅是因为这么长时间他渴望的满足仍被拒绝，还因为他支持这种对自己折磨和阻挠的手法。这实在是太可怕……太恐怖……太惊人……太美妙的想法。

“求你，John……”在短暂的犹豫之后他结结巴巴地道，而在此期间他的勃起继续急切地抽动。“求你……伤害……伤害我……我不想……不听话……我不想……射……拔我的阴毛。”Sherlock实际上不知道这种必然的疼痛是会给他一个来势汹汹的高潮还是足以转移他即将来临的高潮——他长久以来都一直把那里刮得很干净，而现在黑色的毛发再次奇怪又陌生地围绕着他阴茎，看起来就不像属于他似的。

John把一只手深入那蓬乱的毛发，嘲弄道，“既然你诚心诚意地请求了……”拉扯如此猛烈又突然，Sherlock的眼里涌出了泪水大声哭喊了起来。他的勃起猛然抽动，但之后立刻当场爆发的冲动不是那么强烈了，他能控制它了。John放开了手，Sherlock松了一口气。

“你不感谢我吗？”John严厉地问。

Sherlock盯着他，一波又一波的疼痛和快感窜过他的身体，花了他大脑一会儿时间来解读John话语里的包含的信息。

“谢谢你，John，”他呆呆地低语，John轻抚着他的脸颊。

“做得好，”他低声对他说，Sherlock因意外的赞美而喜悦不已。

但话语刚离开John的嘴缓慢的抽插就如过眼云烟了，John再次又深又狠地干他。

Sherlock不知道在他的性奋再次难以控制之前他经历了多久这场情欲的折磨。

“Joooohhnnn，”他乞求，“求你……我快要射了……任我……射精……求你……我想……”

“不，”John愉快地笑着打碎他的希望。如果一切不是那么激情澎湃美妙绝伦的话Sherlock很可能会大哭起来。

再次，John稍稍慢了下来，等着Sherlock请求一些别的可以推迟他高潮的事。

这一次，Sherlock多花了一点时间才说出堵在他喉咙里的话语。这一次，他多花了一点努力，因为他知道他到底要要求什么。当他渴望解放的高潮遥不可及，因为绝望乞求……在他自己的意愿下……所招来的那令人不愉快的疼痛，那种沮丧，正是这种矛盾，激起了Sherlock从未想到过的勃发性欲。他的整个身体颤抖不止，他觉得比起以往更像是活着。

“John……”他终于设法逼出唇齿间的话语。“求你……伤害我，扯我的阴毛……这样……我就不想……射了。”

“嗯，”John发出个声音，好像在思考，然后他果断地说，“不。”

“什么？”Sherlock惊呆地喊道。“John，我……求你……这……”

“嘘，”John说，Sherlock陷入了沉默。“我不认为再来一次会有同样的效果……我还是做点别的吧。你认为……如果我这样……会有用吗……”Sherlock大睁着眼看着John的手越来越接近他坚硬的老二。他几乎不敢呼吸。“如果我……这样做。”John的两根手指碰上Sherlock敏感充血的龟头，刹那之后，他的指甲就又狠又无情地抠进嫩肉里。

Sherlock声嘶力竭地大叫，手臂猛烈地扯着束缚。疼痛窜过他的勃起，那处甚至一点都没变软，甚至在疼痛慢慢消散后，充盈的欲望又急迫地回到他的下身。

“不给我一声感~谢吗？”John一脸纯真的问，继续用他坚硬的老二迅猛、深刻、无情地摩擦着Sherlock的前列腺，刺激它到达Sherlock所能承受的极限。

Sherlock从未想让他停止。“谢谢你，”Sherlock勉强说了出来，而这次他是真心的。“谢谢你，John……我……我……”重要的话语‘我爱你’悬在他的舌尖，但是之后John开始用一只手撸动他的勃起，于是这三个字就被他大脑内一波又一波的快感冲走，好像它们一开始就没在那儿一样。

因为住院期间长久的禁欲，Sherlock的自制力是一团糟了……一切都如此兴奋……如此势不可挡……

“John……我要射了！”他呻吟道。

然后John终于说出了那个救赎的字：“行。”

Sherlock的老二抽动，更加膨胀，他的身体弓起，完全战胜了他的束缚，然后一场惊人的高潮在他身上爆发。John在他整个高潮期间继续干他，延长Sherlock的快感，持续摩擦他的前列腺，触发每次额外的小小颤动。Sherlock快乐地呻吟着回应每一次新的射精，肌肉收缩，抽搐炙热的甬道更加摩擦着John的老二。但在Sherlock双腿无力且沉重地垂在绳索上，只能发出轻柔的呜咽声时，John终于沙哑地呻吟着再次用力推了一下，然后在Sherlock刺激过度充分满足的身体里释放了自己。

他倒在Sherlock身上，躺在那里，情潮涌动。他没脱下来的衬衫，被汗水浸湿牢牢地黏在他身上，沾满了Sherlock腹部的精液。

“天……Sherlock……”他精疲力竭地喘着气。“你……是……绝对不可思议的。我……”John停止了说话，并且吞咽了一下，好像他为某事非常的尴尬。Sherlock想知道John想说什么，但他真的累得没精神追问了。他转而专注于感觉John在他体内慢慢软化的阴茎，欲望和疼痛的温柔回响，哪一个都对他十分有催眠效果。

John轻声叹了口气撑起自己，小心地抽出，匆匆系裤子——他只打开了而没有脱下。然后他从裤子口袋里掏出了一样东西，Sherlock眼神疲倦地观察着，看到了John手上某样金灿灿的东西闪了一下，消失在了他束缚住的两腿之间。

但这对Sherlock就足够了。他知道是那个肛塞……他的肛塞。John温柔地把它推入他松软顺服的洞口，确保精液仍会舒适地留在Sherlock的体内。Sherlock发出了一声愉悦的叹息。

John的手爱抚着Sherlock的大腿，然后分开了他的臀瓣，这样他就能看见刻着他首字母的手柄了。他的目光变得柔和，几乎崇敬，然后他的手指滑过肛塞底部轻轻敲击着。Sherlock更加向他展开，而John的眼里再一次闪现饥渴的光芒。

“我的，”John轻声说，声音粗哑。

“你的，”Sherlock毫不犹豫地轻声回应。

冲动之下，John弯下腰，扯过Sherlock的头发粗暴地与他接吻。Sherlock立刻回应了这个吻，但是比起变得更为激情，这个吻却是变得更加温柔，不过仍旧激烈无比。他们慢慢亲吻，没有任何急躁，直到Sherlock认为他会融化于此。John的舌头舔过Sherlock的嘴唇，比起要求更像是请求进入，而Sherlock毫无保留地就向他打开。他们舌头相触，轻轻吮吸彼此，建立着最重要的时刻。两个男人吸入对方的气息，享受着他们感性的吻带来的意想不到的满足，以及仍然存在的天然亲密。

Sherlock感觉轻盈和自由，并且不愿放开John的嘴。但过了一会儿，John中断了亲吻，用深情的姿态拂开了Sherlock额上的头发。当John清理他，用药膏涂抹他腿上的伤痕，检查他大腿的伤口并且解开他的束缚时，Sherlock仍继续漂浮在涌动的快感里，任John施为。当John终于抱住Sherlock，更把他扯到床上并且用一条毯子盖住他们时，Sherlock把头搁在了John的胸口。

“至少把我盖盖好，”Sherlock片刻之后抱怨。“背那儿有点冷。”

他听到John静静的笑声，然后是亲热的嘲弄：“如您所愿，殿下。”然后他重新整了整毯子，在Sherlock凌乱的卷发上印下一个吻。

下来闭上眼睛，听着John的节奏，切实的心跳声，感觉着John的手臂环绕着他，毯子盖着两人。想到两人周围的帷幔，以及隔绝外界的房间墙壁……想象着每一个部件形成了一层膜……所有这些膜自动在他们周围织成一个保护茧……将他们彼此束缚在一起……

而就在那一刻，Sherlock很快乐……比他过去生活中经历过的还要快乐……比他曾想象过还要快乐。

Sherlock偎近John，幸福地叹息，沉入了睡眠。

两人都不知道，在他们上方——被床的帷幔绑住的——有一枝小小的槲寄生。


	47. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦~~  
> 终于把这篇大作搞完了~~N多的肉啊，想想翻肉的时候的痛苦吧……  
> 嗯，于是这就是一个把爱做出来的狗血故事……（其实去掉肉以后真的没有啥东西，私以为……）  
> 总之，就这样啦~下一篇再见~

_6个月后……_

John和Sherlock在二月中旬天气十分美好的一天来到墓地扫墓。

从伦敦一路行来他们经过了越来越多的田园风光，John都确信他们会在下个拐弯冲进一群牛。他们停好车后沿着主路前行，曾经的雄伟树木看起来像是在把光秃秃的树枝伸向太阳，仿佛在渴求新生。但尽管天气温暖，春天——因为已经开始了一轮新的万物复苏——还是尚未到来。

虽然第一朵雪花轻柔地飘落进了暗色的土地和灰色的草丛里，阴暗处仍是覆盖着小堆的雪。

公墓这部分的墓碑都年代久远，而John意识到——即使不清楚Sherlock的确切方向——他们不会在这儿找到他们正寻找的墓地。

他们缓慢前行，Sherlock的伤口恢复得很好，但仍有些跛。他把医用拐杖换成了时髦款，银色的手柄在太阳下泛出阵阵辉光。

他们经过的几乎所有墓地都被以各种方式装饰。一些种了常青树还安了灯，一些摆放了插满鲜花的花盆，还有一些放置着花束。

“我应该带束花，”Sherlock沉思地喃喃。这是他们离开家后他所讲的第一句话。途中他嘴都没张过，只是盯着窗外，沉浸在一阵自我反思中。

“我们下次会记得的，”John建议，试着不显示出来他对再次听到Sherlock说话感到多么安心。

John现在知道Sherlock有多讨厌别人对他显露出关怀体贴，讨厌John担心他或是甚至试着，有一点点的……倒不完全是娇惯，但是，嗯，迁就他。以前不会像这样的，但自从发生芬斯伯里公园事件之后……

前方道路分开了，而Sherlock没怎么想就走上了右边的岔路。“这座公墓怎么老走不到头，”他过了一会儿后抱怨道。

“如果你能不用那愚蠢的拐杖的话我们还能走快一点儿，”John无法不这么说，Sherlock的跛行让他心烦，如刺在心，提醒他发生了什么事。

“这不是拐杖，这是手杖，我需要它因为你射伤了我！”Sherlock反驳。

“是你要我开枪的！”

“我想要你把我射死，不是射伤我的腿。这两者可是有天壤之别。”

“原谅我救了你的命！不会再发生了！”

“我希望也是！我真的不想余生都充当你的人质。”

“只要我们一回家我就要把你打得一句话都说不出来！”John威胁道。

“很好。我非常期待！”Sherlock吼回去，无动于衷还有些蛮横。

John咬着脸颊内侧，微微咬牙。“我非常清楚你还在使用那根手杖的唯一原因是你想让我内疚更长时间。”

“也许，”Sherlock冷冷地承认。“尽管这也让我看起来相当优雅，给我某种难以描绘的特质。但我使用它主要是因为我的腿疼！还是疼！”

“你确实知道这是心因性的吧？你的腿很久前就痊愈了，”John斥责他。“都是你脑子里的问题。你叫老半天疼，但我们一做爱一切就烟消云散！（blows over）”John突然停下。“不准笑！”他愤怒地嘶嘶叫。“这不是一句双关语！但确实如此——我和你在一起的目的就是让你能一直因痛苦而尖叫……停止大笑！是的，我知道，你确实叫了，但是……我操！你知道我的意思！当我们做爱时，一切都很美好，没有任何不适，即使你片刻之前还不能爬上楼梯。现在停止大笑！从严格的医学角度看，你好得不能再好了，任何疼痛都纯粹是心理因素。”

Sherlock连忙把脸上因John无意中说出的话而笑出来的眼泪擦掉。

“心因性！”他嘲讽地斥道。“你从那个Ella那里听来的！她是唯一一个能让你这么说的人！天，我恨那个女人！你还告诉了她关于我的什么事？”

“这个月你有多么的不可思议。”

Sherlock停住了脚步，嘴角抽动，他仍然盯着John，但下一刻他勉强笑着爆发了出来。

“为什么你还要去见她？那只是……一种赚钱手段。”

John稍有些久地审视着他的鞋尖。“你知道我为什么要去见她，”他生硬地说。“某些像是发生在……克里夫之后的事不会再发生。我这么做是……为了你。”

“为了我们，”Sherlock轻声纠正他。“我知道的。”他在原地站了一会儿，不知道该怎么办，然后他稍稍振作了一下。“而Mike也能从中获益不少，”他补充，语气稍带压迫，意有所指，“你很长一段时间里都没对他吼了。”

“而我最近也没在他面前动枪了。”

“没？”Sherlock微感兴趣地问。

“没，”John心情愉悦地重复。“反正我也要能力（calibre）更高点儿才能做出更大的伤害……”

Sherlock轻笑起来，John也咧嘴笑了笑，他们继续前进。

“我们快到了吗？”John过了一会儿问。

他们走的路变得越来越狭窄，墓碑也变得越来越时髦，而Sherlock在过去的几分钟里一直在四处张望。

“肯定是在这附近，”Sherlock慢慢说，停下了脚步。他的眼睛扫视了一下特定的几排墓碑。“至少按照Mycroft告诉我的。”

“嗯，说道Mycroft……”John停在了Sherlock旁边。“你现在是打算……要和他更多地接触吗？”

“我还不知道。你为什么问这个？”Sherlock问道，不悦地扭了下脸，检查道路另一边的坟墓。

“哦，也许是因为我和市长处的这么好可能会损害我在黑手党里的名声？”John说，假装漠不关心，然后他的声音隐隐蒙上了一层暴躁。“你到底知不知道我会因为你，或者他而打破某些计划这个谣言可能很快就会开始传播吗？你到底有没有考虑过如果我和某位不在我掌控之中的市长有联系可能会损害我犯罪头子的名声？”

“John，你又小题大做了，”Sherlock心不在焉地安抚他，视线没离开一行行的墓碑。“没人知道我们的关系，而Mycroft不会永远当市长的……你的问题最终会自行解决。”

“我其中一个问题会解决……其中一个！”John坚持。“而且你有想过未来怎么和你哥相处吗？我们是不是要请他来喝茶？还带着他的警察？”这件事他想了许久了，但他完全没有概念。Sherlock最近和他哥哥联系得有点太多了，不太和John的心意。就算他们只是在电话里聊天和争吵大部分时间还相互攻击……但他们仍然不停打电话给对方。

“他的警察有个名字。叫Gregory Lestrade——正如你所知的。”

“是啊，我知道，”John粗暴地回敬。“Gregory Lestrade.探长，官复原职。天！他可能会把我折腾得半死……”

“他不会的，”Sherlock试着安抚他。“他……”

John哼了一声。“不要回避问题，我知道这会变成什么样！我们真的要邀请他们两个过来吗？！”

“也许不必完全那样，但是……”Sherlock犹豫了，中断了搜索，紧张地瞥了一眼John。“Mycroft认为这是个好主意如果我……要拜访Sylvia妈妈的话。”

John的眉毛快要飙到头发里了。“你真的认为这是一个好主意？”

Sherlock耸耸肩，好像这对他无所谓。“Mycroft认为这会让她高兴。她不是那种童话中的邪恶继母。她从未……恶待我，从未打我或做任何这样的事……她对我和对她的儿子一样。”

“一样糟糕？”John脱口而出，而Sherlock轻笑起来。

“时至今日，我想本来可能更糟……母亲身份让她就是不愿打电话。但她总是很……尽职。她参加了每次学校的家长会……每场我或者Mycroft有参与的表演她都坐在观众席上看……我们打破东西时他也从不责骂我们……”Sherlock陷入了沉默，眼睛盯着远处的什么……是过去的某些记忆，某些只有他能看到的记忆，因为只有他才经历过那段时光。

“但是……”John轻声催促。这个词很明显会出现在Sherlock的话语之间。明显得不能忽视。

“她从不拥抱我们，”Sherlock继续，做出一个无奈的姿势。“她不是……现在也不是……这种类型的人。”

John的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。“而你真的想去拜访这样的人？”他粗鲁地问。

“我想我应该。父亲也会赞成的。他在某个时候一定很爱她，甚至在后来……他也仍然爱她多一点，”Sherlock说，轻轻叹了口气，然后回到当下，看着John。“这可能真的会让她很高兴，看到我过得……这么好。”

John不确定地舔着他的嘴唇。“Sherlock，我……”

突然，Sherlock猛然看向John背后某处。他的眼睛眯起，大声地喊道，“在那儿！”

John转身。

确实。

是他们一直在寻找的墓地。

_Violet Sigerson_ _。_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

在公墓背面与之相平行的一个小坡上，停着一辆深色低调的车。司机那一面的窗户敞开着，一个男人拿着副望远镜坐在驾驶座上，当引擎声响起一辆摩托车接近时他匆忙把它藏到了座位后面。

摩托车停在了司机那一边，车手摘下了头盔，手撸了撸他灰色的短发。然而他没有下车，而是两腿跨到了强大的宝马上面。

“好啊，市长！”他欢快地招呼着车上的人。“我可以指出你违反了交规吗？这儿不是一条公路，而且我不认为这里可以停车。这与你的声望相比如何？”

Mycroft抬起一根眉毛，嘴唇抿起。“那你呢？探长……如果人们听到风声，得知你为一己之私而挪用公共财产？”他意有所指地瞥了一眼摩托车，从明显的黄色和蓝色涂装看来毫无疑问是一辆警车。如果他有稍稍多瞄一会儿探长的——非常普通的大众化眼神——黑色皮革制服，那也只是他们的小秘密。

“继续说啊——你马上就会被传唤了！”Greg威胁，并不完全认真。

“我可以指出这儿超出了你的管辖权吗？探长？”Mycroft自信满满，继续用傲慢的鼻音说道，“以防你还没注意——这儿已经不是伦敦了……”

Greg迟疑地接收Mycroft的回答。

“给他们点空间，”他突然说。“我认为没你监视他们的一举一动他们也能很好地处理这事。”他转头瞥了一眼公墓里面，两个人影正站在一个没有树木和草丛的开放空间。一个是穿着长大衣，深色头发的瘦高个，另一个则是矮一点儿，头发颜色更淡。

“你说得容易，”Mycroft酸涩地说，甚至都不假装他不知道Greg在说什么或指谁了。“那不是任何人，那是我的弟弟！”

Greg温柔地看着他，理解纵容，几乎让Mycroft紧张了。

“别没来由的就为他担心，”Greg只是建议。

“我总是有理由！”Mycroft固执地坚持。

但Greg也能固执。“Mycroft……他们相爱。就算是瞎子也能看得出来。”

Mycroft扯出的表情好像他吃了一个柠檬。“爱！哈！”他轻蔑地斥道。

“Mycroft……”Greg语带警告，相当强硬的语气。

“只要此后他会给我弟弟的手指上带上戒指……”Mycroft哼气。“但根据我对John Watson性格的判断，一副金色手铐的可能性更大——而这还不是最糟糕的。”他深深陷入了车座，好像他被一股沉重的力量压了下来。

“不是？”Greg问，主要是因为这显然是Mycroft期待的，正当Greg试图压抑一个感兴趣的笑容的时候。

“不是，”Mycroft阴沉地说。“最糟糕的会是我那可憎的弟弟——按我所了解的——会对手铐欣喜若狂，并且比起戒指更喜欢它们。”

Greg的喉咙涌上一阵轻笑，但他不能笑出来。Mycroft真的心烦意乱，实在不适合把欢笑建立在他的痛苦之上。于是Greg努力对回答保持严肃，即使他不能完全地控制自己的反应。

“如果是这样，那我不知道你还有啥心烦的。一切都很好，他们两个值得彼此。”

Mycroft长久地注视了两人一眼，大声叹了口气。

Greg摆弄着他的头盔，所以Mycroft看不到他的笑容。过了一会儿，他清了清喉咙，说道，“沿那个方向五英里……”他指了指Mycroft车子的车头方向。“……有一家有自制蛋糕的小咖啡馆。”他有点断断续续地说着，羞赧地摩挲着后颈。“所以，我今天签了所有离婚的相关文件，感觉该庆祝一下。”他看向远处，眨了几次眼才转回Mycroft，盯着他，相当强势地漠然道：“如果我都对你弟弟的爱人是个黑手党不介意了……那我不明白你还有什么好大惊小怪的。我们无法改变它。我们结婚后Doc Watson会变成什么？我的内兄？还是啥的？”

“结……结婚？”Mycroft困惑地重复。

“如果我没记错的话，你不久之前就在两个证人面前向我求了婚！”Greg重刷了Mycroft的记忆。“即使证人只是两只鸭子……在我看来这是具有法律效力的。你不打算做市长，还要永远保持你的名声。谁知道未来会怎样？”

他们视线相遇，两人都陷入了沉默。

“你还会在吗？”Mycroft终于问。

Greg爆出一阵短促的笑声。“你知道……你今天可不怎么在状态啊，”他说，摇着头。

“也许是我有点渴了，”Mycroft同意。“一杯茶肯定不会怎样的。咖啡馆该怎么走呢？”

“别担心，先生。就跟在我后面，”Greg灿烂地笑着说，把头盔戴了回去。

“稍等，”Mycroft挥手阻止了他。“我先要处理些事。”他拿出手机拨了个电话，然后举到耳边。“Anthea，”他在他的新秘书接起时说道。“是的——我会比预计的在这里停留更久。”他听了一会儿。“正是，”他确证道。“请取消我今天所有剩下的会议。什么？是的，用你最好的判断，你有权过问我的行程。谢谢，Anthea——你真是一个男人需要的最好的秘书。”

Mycroft心满意足，满怀期待地放下手机，暗示着他准备好出发了。Greg开车，Mycroft跟进。雇佣Anthea当秘书来保障她的服务真的是灵光一闪的表现。她的能力已经被严重浪费在了John Watson家里。他们第一次见面他就很清楚了，他试图把她争取到他身边，并说服她在Doc Watson家里多留心那些文件，好提供给他某些信息。

这事之后，鉴于Anthea不是一个特别轻佻的人，并且还配备了胡椒喷雾，所以他没深思熟虑就选了一个黑暗的停车场把他的打算和Anthea说了。他注意到她在那一事件中是有多么精力充沛，而她所拥有的素质和才能完全没在她那时的工作中体现出来——但这些（他之后才意识到的）正是填补他秘书职缺的美好先决条件。他相信她不会像对Doc Watson那样出卖他，他付了她很多钱，而她显然很享受新工作带来的权力和威望。此外，这使他能再一次胜过Doc Watson。

他得意洋洋地跟在Greg车后。

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“她总是为我烤姜味坚果饼干……即使她自己不喜欢。Doris阿姨和她用同样的配方……但不知何故它们尝起来从来都不和妈妈的一样，”Sherlock非常小声地说，努力保持镇定。

“谁是Doris阿姨？”John惊讶地问。

“Irene的母亲，”Sherlock简短地说。

“Irene？！”John惊呼。“Irene Adler？你……你认识她多久了？”

Sherlock皱起了眉。“我的一生，”他简短地回答说，John目瞪口呆。“我和她还有她母亲住在一起，自从……自从一个人的时候。至少住了一段时间……在我去我父亲那儿之前。Doris阿姨并不真是我的阿姨……我这是这样叫她。她是……我母亲最好的朋友。”

Sherlock的声音惆怅，充满了对已然失去的童年的无限向往，而John突然用不同的眼神看着这个不熟悉的女人的坟墓。

这个一块普通的，几乎破旧的石头，只写着她的名字和生卒年。John总是想象Sherlock的母亲是一位美妙优雅的女性……Sherlock肯定是从某处继承了她的魅力和美貌。John深吸了一口气，这个墓碑就是不符合他想象的Violet Sigerson的形象。

“Sherlock……我能……你认为怎样？一个新的墓碑？黑色或者粉色大理石——抛光，当然，再刻上金色的字母？”John异常犹豫地建议道。“也许一个不错的报价……”

但Sherlock没在听，只是摇了摇头走向坟墓。John跟在他身后，直到他们都站在了坟墓跟前。John抬头看向Sherlock，后者正盯墓碑上刻着的他母亲的名字，表情捉摸不定。John注意到Sherlock紧紧依靠着他的拐杖，左腿颤抖。John已经伸手去碰他，去扶他，如果……

“你好，妈妈……”Sherlock声音柔软地突然道，听起来既高兴又难过，让John的心紧缩起来。他收回了手，突然不确定了。Sherlock从墓碑上抬起眼睛，看向蓝色的天空，重重呼吸了几下，才重新盯着他母亲的名字，用柔软试探，但却坚定的声音继续道：“几天来我一直在想告诉你什么，而现在我在这里，想说的却都……消失了。我……我很抱歉，妈妈。我的生活……不是你所希望的那样，我确定——而且可能永远不会那样。但是……最终，这一切都让我……”他停了下来，犹豫了一下才又开始道：“我遇到了某人。我想介绍给你——妈妈……这是John，”他突然说，碰了碰John的手臂，轻柔但却坚定地把他拉近坟墓。

“什么？”John脱口而出，难以置信地盯着Sherlock。“我……”他开始反对，但在那双淡色眼睛的恳求下他根本无力反抗。他清了清喉咙，重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，不太确定他该说什么。“呃。你好……Mrs Sigerson……”他开口，却又被Sherlock迅速打断。

“Miss，”Sherlock轻声纠正他。

“什么？”John茫然地问。

“Miss Sigerson。她从未结婚，”Sherlock解释。

“好吧。嗯，Miss Sigerson，”John说，又清了清喉咙，感觉自己就像个蠢货。“我……我不知道……”他停住了，斟酌着用词，恳求地看向Sherlock，看后者只是不发一言且期待地看着他。John咬着他脸颊的内侧，挺直身体。事实上他知道这时候哪些话合适。他非常清楚他该说什么……而他想要说出来，但首先他需要让这些话通过他的嘴唇。

“好吧，”他再次慢慢开口，终于聚集起了一点动力。“Miss Sigerson，我可能并不完全是你理想中的你儿子的人选，但是……我可以向你保证我……你不必再担心他了。永远不必了。”John深深吸了一口气。立刻。“因为我爱他。事实上非常爱他，”他郑重地说。“以及我……”

“你说什么？”Sherlock脱口而出，语气介乎怀疑、愤怒和恐惧之间。

‘是啊，’John想，‘该是时候表明心迹了。’

他抬头看着Sherlock，缓慢并且清晰地说，“我爱你。”

Sherlock的眼睛瞪大，嘴巴大张脸色苍白。

John咬着他的嘴唇。他的心在胸口跳动，沉重且缓慢，他的耳中也发出了嗡鸣声。

_‘Okay_ _，Johnny-Boy_ _，’他默默道。‘你搞砸了，你应该闭上你的嘴。现在他会开始嘲笑你并且找一些借口。本来是那么地期望……’_

“多……多久了？”Sherlock犹豫地问出这个问题，而John吃惊地瞥了他一眼，更仔细地看向他。那绝望，不敢相信的目光中一闪而逝的是希望吗？

John决定说出一切并且承认他的感情——即使考虑到此时他可能会被伤得很深再也恢复不过来。他聚起所有勇气，尽可能平静地说道：“我想……自从你闯进我的办公室开始四处查探我的账户开始。但也许还要更早。也许甚至在……那晚……当你第一次吻我嘴的时候。是啊。我认为是那次……你用那个吻偷走了我的心。”

Sherlock一言不发地盯着他，他的下唇颤抖，而Sherlock对John的爱情宣言无动于衷的态度几乎要让John抓狂。他想要抓住他的肩膀，摇晃他，对他尖叫，‘说点什么！什么都好，就说点什么！’但他没有。实际上，他几乎不敢呼吸，好像要瘫倒一般等着Sherlock做出任何的反应。

“John，”Sherlock在犹如永恒的时光后终于吐出了一口气，他的眼睛柔和并且充满惊奇。他的手杖悄无声息地落到墓碑旁的草地上，而在John来得及反应之前，Sherlock跪在了他面前，用手臂紧紧地环住了John的腰，紧得John几乎失去平衡。“John，”Sherlock再次低语，把脸埋入了John的腰间。

John把手臂放在了Sherlock的肩上，有些笨拙地用另一只手轻抚着Sherlock深色的卷发。一阵颤栗窜过纤瘦的身体，然后又是一声“John，”听起来穿过了他外套的面料。这时John才松了一口气。没人曾用如此温柔地喊过他的名字，没人像Sherlock现在一般如此放松和信任地看过他。

“再说一遍，”Sherlock要求。

“我爱你，”John说，这次没有犹豫，并且发现现在说出这话有多么容易，以及说出之后感到有多么快乐。如果他早一点知道看到Sherlock的眼睛高兴地点亮，听到他那满足的轻微叹息的感觉有多么棒的话，上天助他，他会更早地说，说许多许多遍。John戏弄般地拉扯着Sherlock的头发，而Sherlock迅速地偎近了他。

“那么？你怎样？你是不是有什么话想告诉我的？”

“哦，John……你真的有必要问吗？”Sherlock说，几乎崇敬地抬头看他。“你知道……你肯定知道……你肯定知道我爱你胜过我的性命，”他幽幽地道，但之后他的表情变了，变得更渴切，更哀求。“让我们在一起，”他说。“永远。”

John的心因为那些话语而在胸口猛然一动，然后跳得越来越快，几乎要失重了，但出于习惯他隐藏起了自己的感情，发出一声短促的笑声。

“我们当然要在一起了——这是啥问题啊。你……”他突然停住，笑容变得不确定起来。“那个……Sherlock……那不是求婚，是吧？”

“什么？不！”Sherlock喊。“你怎会这样想？”

John的眉毛抬起。“那么……诸如‘永远’还有你跪在我的面前这些……这么想也没错。”

“没戒指，”Sherlock一本正经地评论。

John抬头看了一会儿蓝色的天空。“事实上……”他试探地开口，“我确实带着个戒指。”

“你说啥？”Sherlock惊呼。“你有一个戒指？给……我的？”

“是的，给你的，”John说，并从外套胸袋里拿出一个扁平的盒子。“但不是戴在你手指上的。”

“那是什么？”Sherlock问，眼睛张大。

“我在考虑乳头穿环，”John说，打开盒子露出躺在深蓝色缎面上的金色小圈。

Sherlock看了看圆环，然后半眯起眼看向John，眼神迷离。接着他用低了八度的声音说道：“左边还是右边？”

熟悉的欲望在John的下身萌动，但他们身处公墓这个事实阻止了他的想法偏离到某种特定的方向上。他用两根手指轻轻抬起Sherlock的下巴。

“我们最终会因为你现在的公共场合严重猥亵罪而坐牢的……”他用沙哑的声音低吼道。“现在起来让我吻你。”

Sherlock风情万种地瞥了他一眼。“你也可以就这样吻。”

“哦，Sherlock……你还没意识到你不必让自己变得比我矮了吗？”John说，把Sherlock拉起来。“即使你变得和个大本钟一样高我也爱吻你。”

丰满的嘴唇惊喜地张成O型，但任何的声音都立刻在John的嘴里消逝了，他把Sherlock拉进一个个深深的、温柔的吻里。

Sherlock软软地呜咽着，抓住John的身体，在熟悉却又完全崭新的唇舌交缠中投降。Sherlock在此之前曾以为他了解John的每一个吻。它们可以是热切或者霸道，温柔或者残酷，饥渴或者戏弄……但他从未像这样吻过Sherlock，而Sherlock沉浸在这种全新的爱抚里，暂时忘记了周围的一切。这儿只有John……John就是唯一重要的……他的双臂环绕着Sherlock，淡淡的火药和枪油的味道从未离开他……他的手指摩挲着Sherlock的后颈并且滑过他的头发……他的舌头推挤进Sherlock的双唇之间，一遍又一遍，舔舐引诱……他薄薄的嘴唇在贪婪地在Sherlock嘴上移动……情色，狂热还有无限的爱……而Sherlock仍不满足。

他的手滑过John的背，他的嘴完全向他打开，他的身体紧紧贴着John，试图与他合二为一……成为一体……永生永世。

Sherlock退开了，重重喘着气。他的额头与John相抵，问道，“你的胸袋里还有什么？”

John大笑。

“我们接吻的时候戳到你了是吗？”他猜。“你真的有一对敏感的乳头，”他戏弄道。“至少其中之一会很快变得敏感……”他的手抚过Sherlock的外套，略略刮了刮他的胸口。

Sherlock呼吸变粗，自动地更加贴紧他的爱人，想象着如果他的两个乳头穿环了会怎样……如果John给它们稍稍增加一点重量……会变得怎么样……

“是个……惊喜，”John的声音切断了Sherlock情色满满的想法——在公墓实在是太不合适了，他们就和犯罪一样。

“给我的？”Sherlock不敢相信地问。

“还有谁？”John反问。“当然是给你的了，你这个白痴，”他宠溺地斥道，从外套的胸袋里拿出两张长长的纸，递给了Sherlock，后者热切地扫过。

“两张飞意大利……米兰的机票，”Sherlock慢慢地说，在手指间把票翻过来。“头等舱，”他不确定地看了John一眼。“我……没有护照。”他耸耸肩。“不再有了。”

“不，你有的，”John反驳。“我处理好了……嗯，Mycroft也帮了点忙，”他承认。“你的新护照都回到家了，只等着被使用。”

“都？”Sherlock茫然地重复。“不止一本？”

John狡黠地笑了一下。“Mycroft只想给你一本……但我不知道你是更喜欢Mr Holmes……还是Mr Sigerson……所以我……多少干预了一下……而现在你有两本护照。虽然我不得不答应我们会毁掉其中一本，但是……Mycroft不知道也没什么不是嘛？反正你也永远不知道你什么时候会需要第二本护照。”

Sherlock快速咬住了舌头才没有脱口说出‘我最喜欢Mr Sherlock Watson’（John说的有关婚姻的话真是给了他一个相当愚蠢的主意）。相反，他专注于John话语中的其他信息。

“Mycroft……”Sherlock干巴巴地重复。太阳打西边出来了啊？

“哦，对，我差点忘了……”John再次开口。“你明天和我的裁缝有约。”

Sherlock皱了皱鼻子。他的西装够多了，而现在他讨厌被陌生的人碰触……实际上是讨厌被任何不是John的人碰触。

“为了啥？”

“为了你的新燕尾服。”

“燕尾服？为什么我需要……”Sherlock开口，却又突然陷入沉默。然后他又低头盯着那些机票。“米兰……”他慢慢地说，抬起眼睛。“斯卡拉？”他的心满怀期待地砰砰跳……这可能是……会不会不只是一个John想带他一起去的商务旅行？会不会更像是一个没有婚礼的蜜月之旅？

John点头。“茶花女。我有首映的两张票。”

“噢，John……”Sherlock呼气，深深感动。他猜测着John带他一起观看这个特别的歌剧代表了什么。

“而且在几天之后……你可以选择……索菲娅·穆特或者大卫·葛瑞特。他们碰巧那时都在意大利巡回演出并且……”

“都要！”Sherlock脱口道。

“真贪心，”John斥责他，但点头了。“好吧，都要。”

“谢谢你，John，”Sherlock说，发自内心的真诚。“我……”他不知所措地中断了他的话，摇着头。他不能描述出他的感觉，过去几分钟它们多得淹没了他。幸福也能导致一个人失去镇静这是多么的奇怪啊。

“我知道，”John轻声说，扯过他的头发吻在他的脸颊上，接着他注意到了。“嘿……别哭，”他温柔地责备着他。“你知道这会让我性起的，”他半是戏谑地抱怨道，却又关心地问，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Sherlock抽噎着，声音含糊，猛地擦去着眼中涌出的些微泪水。“只是……”他移开了视线。“像这样的好事一般不会发生在我身上……”他静静地说。

“噢它们会，”John坚定地宣布。“从此刻开始。往后亦是。我会亲自确保这点。一旦我们回家，我还会把你放在我的膝盖上呢。或者也许就是因为这个原因，”他色情地笑着总结。

“我当然希望如此，”Sherlock咕哝着回道，然后又聚精会神地盯着手中的机票，试着理解它们代表着什么，它们对他来说意味着什么……他所有的梦想都实现了——即使是那些他从来不敢设想的美梦。

他抬起头，对上了John的眼睛，后者回应他的目光充斥着以前从未出现过的确定和光亮，而Sherlock知道他再也不会后悔他生命中所做过的每一个决定，因为是命运的每一次转变才让他走到了今天。

沉于John的怀抱。融于John的心。

‘妈妈……你最好忘记一切你曾听过的有关John的事。对我来说重要的是他使我快乐。我一生中从未如此幸福，’Sherlock默默地道，再次把双唇压上John，希望这个吻能表达出一切他无法说出口的话语。

当他们终于一起离开公墓，Sherlock的手杖躺在了草地上，静静地被人遗忘。

 

END


End file.
